A Duet of Pigtails
by Libby Thomas
Summary: After the death of Saotome Akane, it seemed that Ranma never intended to wed, to merely live the rest of his life alone in the dojo, raising his son. That was, until the day he met a redheaded woman that would be central to his life--a redheaded woman ot
1. His Prelude: Akane no Nichibotsu

**_A Duet of Pigtails  
His Prelude: Akane no Nichibotsu_**

By Libby Thomas 

**_Magic Knight Rayearth_** and **_Ranma ½_** belong to their particular owners. They're not mine. If they were, I wouldn't have to say this. 

~*~ 

In my life, I have seen some of the most amazing things. Most have them have been magical. Many of those mystic experiences have been very negative. I don't consider changing into a woman anything positive, though I have learned to live with it in the ten years I've had this curse. But once in a rare while, there is something that happens in life that makes things seem, well, **magical**. Magical in the positive sense. 

In those ten years, it's only happened four times that I really consider significant. One was my life, as short and sweet as it was, with Akane. Two, was the birth of my son, Akama, who I named after his mother, even as she went off to die. Three, are my sisters Nabiki and Kasumi--and yes, I think of them that way now. And last, but never least… 

Four is my wife, my soul mate, my love. Hikaru. The person who taught me how to love again, how to open my heart once more, and to open my emotions before I destroyed myself, or worse, my son. As I'm here in the dojo, I can see her now, sitting with her pet wolf, Hikari, and our two newborns, Hikama and Hotaru. 

And yet it still seems like things would never have happened this way. Maybe she would still be in that magical land, and maybe I'll wake up from a dream, to have Akane at my side. If this is a dream, it's one that fills me with more joy than I've had in the years previous. But since it's not, I'm content to know that while I love and cherish the times I was with Akane, I do love my current wife. 

Even so, my mind trails back to where it all began, at least for me, that painful period six years ago that I both treasure forever and try to banish from my memory. Still, it's burned in my mind, and burned forever into my scarred soul. It was a day of gain and a day of loss. It was, quite simply, the day that Akane came back from the hospital with little Akama in her arms. 

~*~ 

"Look at him, Ranma," she said, looking at me with all the love in her heart. "Our son." 

"Yes, and he'll probably grow up to be as strong as you," I said. Kamisama, I was such an idiot back then, using my mouth long before my mind realized it was time to think. Looking back at it, I wish that I could take back every nasty thing I said to her, every cheap shot and stupid insult. But back then, those insults were words of love. I was never one for sentimentality. 

We looked at our son, cheering and enjoying that tender moment. I turned and kissed her, as my parents and her father looked on, ogling and cooing at our baby boy. I thought I might have even seen a moment of kindness from Nabiki--back then I trusted her as far as I could throw her. Little did I know--how damn little did I know. Kasumi smiled sweetly and looked on at her first nephew, a joy on her face that made her look absolutely beatific. It was the best moment I'd ever encountered in my life. 

I should have known right then and there that it wouldn't have lasted. 

An arrow slammed through the window, shattering the peace that Akane and I had cherished for the last three years. Suddenly, my mind was racing. Who was it? Shampoo, challenging Akane? She had been the only suitor who had never given up. Ukyo, after the wedding, admitted a sort of defeat, at least willing to remain nothing more than my best friend--she knew I loved her in my own way; furthermore, she was in the room, next to Kasumi. Ryoga was happy with Akari, and in any case, was nowhere nearby at the moment. Kodachi was placed in an institution. Kuno was leaving us alone, ever in search of the Pigtailed girl, who I swore I "no longer had dominion over" (it's amazing that while he never listened to me in plain speech, I got through to him--in a sense--when acting formal). Mousse, maybe? 

Nabiki picked up the letter and read it, confirming my suspicions. "Akane for too too long have had Shampoo husband. Stupid tomboy can no longer hide behind pregnancy of child that should be Shampoo's child. Shampoo challenge you for final time for Ranma hand. This fight to death. Shampoo be nice and give tomboy one week to train. Meet at Gotembamori at noon next Saturday." 

Akane looked at me, a steely glaze in her eyes. "That's it. I've had it. I'm going to stop her, one last time." 

**"NO!"** I shouted, even as the others joined in with fervent agreement. Akane just completed her term. She was not physically ready, not even remotely. She might have been as strong as an ox, but Shampoo was ready and training. Ukyo even volunteered to fight in her place. Nabiki offered to try to find some way around it, and I tried to think of a way to stall it until Akane could at the very least, be ready to defend herself against Shampoo. 

Akane looked at all of us, and that was the end of that. It was her fight, she said, and that no matter what, she had a family to protect. She wasn't going to back down. She was going to do it, and she was going to win. She was angry at all of us for even having the slightest doubts in her. She would listen to no one, not my mother, not her father, not even Tofu or Kasumi, and certainly not me, the person she stood to lose. 

That night, even as her body was out of shape, even as her breasts were weighted down from mother's milk, she trained. For the successive days, she continued to train, fervent in the belief that she could do it, that her confidence as a wife and mother would carry her on to victory. She would stop only to eat, sleep, and feed Akama. 

This is the first of my crimes, for which I will never forgive myself. I let her continue. In my stupidity, and my naïveté, I not only let it continue, I helped her train as well, figuring on the "If you can't beat them…." line of thought. I taught her every trick I could, every stunt I knew. On my request, Ryoga came and helped out, as did Ukyo. For a week, Akane was surrounded with more martial arts lore and training than I had ever seen in my life. 

A week passed, and I will never understand what was going through my mind when I said that I thought Akane was ready. The kami help me if I ever think that way about Hikaru, and I **know** Hikaru's more than capable of taking care of herself. Still, I deemed her ready, and I've been paying for that lapse of judgment ever since. 

Finally, that Saturday came, that day that changed my life, the day I was plunged into hell. We left Akama with my mother, and Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo and I headed out for that little forested area near Fujiyama. After getting off at the train, Ukyo went to make reservations at the hotel, while the rest of us would head to the appointed spot. 

Upon arrival, the two wasted no time in fighting. Not even a speech, or some stupid posturing, or even, "Hello old friend. Time for you to die." Akane arrived, Shampoo attacked. Simple as that. I followed as close as I dared, knowing that getting too close would trigger Mousse, who looked at me with obscene hatred. He never understood, simply thinking that since I'd had a child with Akane, Shampoo was next. Until that moment, I never realized how he really thought of me. Still, this was a matter of honor between the two women, and neither of us would interfere. Take on each other, maybe, but not interfere with the girls. 

The battle raged on and on, and I have to admit, Akane never looked more beautiful. Motherhood must have done something to her, for at that moment, she was unleashing with ki strikes on a level that approached mine or Ryoga's. What she lacked in the training and readiness, her rage and need to win balanced out. Shampoo fought with a level that I'd never seen her at before, and for hours on end, both raged on, both gaining an upper hand at times, but never holding it for long. 

Then it happened. Six hours later, far from civilization and on a ledge overlooking a river, Akane began to falter, her lack of full training catching up to her. Shampoo, sensing an opening as surely as a shark smells blood in the water, poured her remaining strength into that attack. I readied, unsure of what to do. If Akane won, Shampoo would die, and Mousse would attack her. If Shampoo won, then Mousse would attack me, or I would kill Shampoo--I'd already decided that course of action. I watched as Akane began to fall under multiple blows as Shampoo attacked with the _Tenshin Amaguriken_--I should have known the old ghoul would have taught Shampoo every trick possible. 

I tensed and readied for whatever happened next. I never expected what happened next. 

Akane, sensing defeat, threw the desperation move, one I never taught her, one I never knew she learned from all the times she saw me use it. The _Hiryu Shoten Ha_. She used her remaining strength, standing on the edge of the cliff, buffeting Shampoo with her own strength. Shampoo, never expecting it and letting the Amazon's rage take a hold of her, stood no chance. 

When it was over, Shampoo's body slammed to earth, battered and broken. The light in her eyes seemed to die as she knew she was beaten, and I was forever lost to her. I then looked at Akane. Akane smiled weakly as she fell off the cliff. 

I moved faster than I ever had, diving off that cliff. In mid-air, searching for her, seeing where she went, I heard the inhuman roar behind me shout, **"SAOTOME!!!!! YOU AND YOUR WIFE ARE DEAD!"** Nevermind Mousse and his empty threats; Akane was my all-consuming concern. There, just below me, as I neared the end of my dive, was a river. Akane could never swim in the best of times. She was near death, and the river was fast. I hit the water, immediately taking advantage of my female form as it moved me down the river. I was going to find Akane, or I would join her in death. 

I found her, an hour later--what was left of her. As the sun set on the day, I found her dead body, waterlogged, bruised, battered, nearly blood-drained, and washed up against a large rock. I cried my heart out, not caring a damn bit of what was happening around me. All I remember was kissing her, telling her she won and begging her to wake up. My mind flashed to that day at Jusenkyo, but this was here and now, too horribly real. I kept hoping that she would come back, but her eyes never blinked, her mouth never breathed. 

My Akane, the rage of my life, my sunrise, was gone. _Akane no nichibotsu_ was all that rang through my mind. I had lost the most important woman in my life. Despite all the battles that I'd fought to save her, all the opponents I'd taken on to rescue her, all the challenges I'd accepted for her, I lost her because of one battle I could not fight. Those thoughts will haunt me for the rest of my life. 

~*~ 

The next two years are so vague, I barely remember them at all. Most of the rest of that day, I'll never know what happened. Shampoo slowly died from a snapped vertebra when she landed the wrong way; what I saw in her eyes was more than just losing me, it was the loss of her life as well. Mousse bellowed his challenge, intending to kill both of us, but Ryoga intervened, taking him on and letting me search for her. Ten minutes later, Mousse was knocked out and incapacitated, and Ryoga and Ukyo were on the search for me. 

It was they, my best friends, who carried Akane's body back to the hotel and helped me back as well. It was they who called our families and told them what had happened. It was they who took care of me as I sank into a depression so deep, I refused to even live, ignoring everything--even my son, though I'd never intended to. I came out of that depression as the weeks went by, tending to Akama, who would never see his mother, and feeling so empty about life. 

The next major thing I remember was being at my father-in-law's deathbed. Although it had happened a few months after we lost Akane, at the time my mind was still in a blur, and thus it could have happened at the same time. Never having recovered from the loss of his wife, the death of his youngest daughter destroyed him to the point that he simply stopped the will to live. I know that feeling, for if it was not for my son, I would have joined him in death. It's funny: when I was younger, I never understood why he was the way he was. Now, watching him on his deathbed, dying in the spirit and body from the loss of his wife and daughter, I understood him more than at any other moment in my life. 

As he lay there, his last words to me were that I should ensure that Akama had someone to be his mother. He told me that although the giri of marrying a Tendo was fulfilled, that he would still wish to see me wed to the last single Tendo daughter: Nabiki. Needless to say, we were both horrified, and we agreed only to humor a dying man's last request. A week later, the ashes of Tendo Soun sat next to Tendo Nanase and Saotome Akane in the family shrine. 

Nabiki and I sat down and talked the next day. We were betrothed again, but it was in terminology only. We looked at each other, and knew how we felt about the other: we were siblings in marriage and heart, if not in blood. To her, I was a younger brother, and the head of the household, never, ever her fiancé, not truly. The same went for me, as well. 

In those two years, I saw a change in Nabiki, and I can objectively say that I was wrong about what I thought she would do. Yes, she was a weasel, a scheming, conniving ice princess that would stop at nothing to make a yen, and not even her family was exempt. I thought that our re-engagement, such as it was, would end up as another money-making scheme for her, though her main customers for that were now either no longer interested, or dead. But after all that had occurred, after all our family had endured, Tendo Nabiki the Yen Cobra changed into Tendo Nabiki, my pseudo-inazuke but more importantly my sister. She waged a one-woman campaign to see that I didn't slide into depression, as though it was a silent vow that she'd made to Akane at the funeral. Perhaps it was; I don't know. All I can say is that Nabiki saved me from becoming like Ryoga had been, and in doing so, saved herself from the same fate. 

Whatever it took, she did. In a period just shy of a year and a half, she did everything possible to keep my spirits up, even though the task seemed impossible. She began to study Anything Goes, just so I'd have a daily sparring partner in addition to my students. She was constantly making dinner (yes, she learned to cook) or doing things for Family Night: just me, her and Akama. I know that in my son's mind the words "Aunt Nabiki" have the same reverence and love as the word "Mother", and in some ways are indistinguishable to him. She and Kasumi were there for me in ways I can never repay or forget. And although Kasumi will always be a loving sister-in-law to me, it is especially Nabiki that is my sister. 

In those two years, she'd also begun to date Kuno. Two years to the day after Akane's death, we went to lunch at the Tokyo Tower. She had some news to break to me. 

~*~ 

"Ranma," she commented, her tone a bit exasperated, "Haven't you heard a word I said? Tatewaki's asking me to marry him, and I need your blessing." As you can guess, since we never considered our re-engagement official, she was free to marry whomever she wished, and I certainly would never stop her. 

"No you don't," I said, my voice thick as syrup. My mind was hundreds of kilometers away from here, in a riverbed where the mud ran red with the blood of my lost wife. I really was tuning out what she was saying, not giving it a second thought. For all I had paid attention, she could have told me that she was planning to take over the world and she needed my blessing. 

"Yes I do, Ranma. Like it or not, you're the head of the household. Traditionally, it is your word that is required, and Tatewaki's coming by tonight to formally ask you--you have no idea how hard it was to convince him that he has to ask you. But as untraditional as you and I are, he **isn't**. More importantly, I want your blessing, little brother." She and Kasumi'd been calling me that since the day I married Akane, but it wasn't until after Akane's death that the phrase began to have actual meaning between us. 

"And you have my blessing, Nabiki, you always have and you always will. But could we do this tomorrow? I'm not up to visitors tonight." 

I could almost hear the gears in her mind click. "Shimata…how could I have forgotten? I should have thought about that. Ranma, I remember now what today is, and where your mind is right now. I know you're hurting; it hurts me, too. I loved my sister, and miss her terribly." She took my hand in hers, adding, "But you're killing yourself slowly and surely." 

"I don't care," I said, feeling completely empty. 

"What about Akama then? What about your parents and your friends? What about Kasumi and Tofu? What about **me**? We all love you Ranma, and we hate to see you tearing yourself apart like this. Ranma, you're my little brother and I love you very much, and I can't stand seeing that ache in your heart anymore. Please--it's time to let Akane go." 

"I doesn't matter," I replied in a dull monotone. 

"It does to me, dammit, it does to me." She looked at her watch, a sure sign she had to get back to her job, and though she'd rather be here where she was needed, she had to climb that social ladder to continue to get the home out of mortgage. "Please cheer up, Ranma. You're not doing anyone any good. It's been nearly two years since she died. Let her go. You have no idea how hard it is for me to say that, and it means everything to know you still love her, but let her go before you destroy yourself. Please." 

"I…can't, Nabiki." My voice was barely a whisper, my mind barely able to register, much less process her request. "I just can't." 

"I have to go to work now, Ranma. I'll talk to you tonight." I nodded solemnly and looked forlornly at her as she walked away. I couldn't believe she asked me that. I loved Akane, and I knew in my heart that there would never be anyone like her again. 

Boy was I right. But not in the way I intended. 

Before I knew what was going on, a very sweet and melodic voice rang out, asking me, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" I turned and looked at the sound of that voice… 

…and stared straight at myself. Well, not really. She had brown eyes instead of my blue, and she wore a Tokyo Disneyland sweater and pants vice my usual clothing, but other than that, she could have passed as the twin of my female side. A thought flashed in my head: what if she was that creature that Happosai had created so long ago? I fully expected for her to start glowing with a green aura, coo "Come to me, my love," and try to kill my family. But she didn't do that, instead saying with a sweet voice, "I couldn't help but think that you looked so sad, so I thought misery loves company. By the way, my name's Shidou Hikaru. What's yours?" 

"Ranma. Saotome Ranma," I replied, still staring at her in shock. And, as I've done so many times in my life, mouth first, mind last. "I'm sure I sound crazy when I say this, but are you for real?" 

Surprise, surprise, she took it well. That is, she didn't hit me immediately, instead rising from her seat and began to leave. "Well, if you feel that I'm that kind of woman, Saotome-san, then it must have been a mistake for me to come over here and talk to someone who seems to be in as much pain as you seem to be. My regrets. Good day." 

Something within me said, _Stop her. Don't let her walk out of your life. You need her._ Without being sure of what I did next, I reached out for her wrist, and not even I was sure that the voice was my own as I said, "Please. Let me explain." 

"Okay," was her neutral response, though I could have sworn I saw a flash of delight in her eyes. In any case, I had her attention. Now I had to find a way to make her stay. Easy enough. 

I grabbed a can of tea off the table that Nabiki had been drinking; at least I think so, as my mind was still a little floaty at the time. It was open and still full, with more than enough water in it to accomplish what I needed to do. I poured it over my head, and in one move that completely stunned her, became her twin. While I still had the advantage of having her off guard, I focused my blue eyes onto those enchanting brownish-red ones, and spoke with an emotional strength that I hadn't felt in quite a while, "And now I hope you understand why I said what I did, Shidou-san. Sorry about this." 

In the hours that followed, we went to dinner at this nice little place out in Yaesu-ku that she knew about. Of course, I had to explain to Kasumi where I was, since she was watching Akama at the time; it was hard enough to try to convince her--to convince myself--that I wasn't going out on a date. Hikaru and I went to a nice Italian restaurant; a cozy little place that would become a regular dining place for us. And for the next time in my life, that special magic must have intervened, because I found myself telling her everything about my life, even though I wasn't sure she'd believe me, transformation not withstanding. I told her everything, from the day I had first arrived in Nerima, to my marriage to Akane, and my son. 

She in turn told me about her life and the magical world known as Cephiro. At first, I didn't know what to think about it, until the candle at our table went out, and she proved her truth. She tapped the top once with her finger, and it relit; it was the most trifling aspect of her fire magic, she admitted. She went on to tell me about her best friends Fuu and Kuu, though I could tell she'd left someone out. Additionally, she told me about her last boyfriend, a Cephiran swordsman who she could never be with, and had long since gotten past. She sighed as she said that, and I could tell that she was not past her heartbreak. 

At that melancholy tone, my heart went out to her. This was a woman who understood me. This was a woman who understood every little detail of my life as though it were her own. As we said goodbye at Meguro JR, we traded phone numbers. 

Something in me was different than it had been earlier in that day. I hoped I would see her again. I wanted to see her again. There was something about her that called to me, saying she's the one that I'd been waiting for. 

As I got home that night, I was smiling, so happy that it gave Nabiki pause. She pestered me for a half hour about it, but I promised I'd tell her later…and to set up that meeting with Kuno later on. And as I slept that night, my dreams were not the nightmare of losing Akane, but of a redhead woman with a dazzling smile, that I had met a few hours earlier. 

The next day, I called, and set up a date, and as I hung up, I heard Nabiki, spying on me from around the corner. My initial fears were that she'd react as though I'd betrayed everything I held dear, but she simply hugged me and said, "It's about time, Ranma. I'm happy for you." 

That date went along wonderfully, like a dream. And so did the next. And the next. And every one we had, from the day she told me she loved me, to the day she became Saotome Hikaru. 

~*~ 

In the four years since we met, my life's been an absolute joy. She's healed me in a way that I never knew I had a pain, in a way that I never knew my soul was aching. I still love Akane, but my heart is more than open to my loving wife; Akane would understand...after the obligatory mallet strike, of course. Although Hikaru's been a wonderful mother to Akama, I hope to tell him about Akane when he's older, and about how much she loved him. And wherever Akane is, I hope she's happy with the knowledge that I still love her, and am still living my life with someone I love. 

I'm thrilled that Hikaru's been able to adjust to my family. I know she doesn't like Pop, and I don't blame her; I barely respect him myself. But even if he didn't raise me right, he still raised me, and I guess I care about him. On the other hand, she absolutely adores Mom, and she's often said there's nothing she wouldn't do for her. She also thinks the world of Nabiki (she married Kuno just before I married Hikaru), Kasumi, and Tofu. She doesn't seem to ever believe me when I tell her about Nabiki's past attitudes, and considering what a 180 my sister had done in her personality, I'd be hard-pressed to believe it as well. 

As for my best friends, she thinks Ryoga's okay (she hasn't figured out about P-chan, though), and she gets along great with Akari. As for Ukyo, it took a long time for those two to get comfortable with each other. Ukyo, though she knew I could never love her more than as my best friend, still felt protectiveness and a certain possessiveness towards me. It was then that I found out how tough Hikaru could be: in the few initial fights she had with Ukyo, she showed more fighting skill than I had seen in a while. Also, as powerful as those fireblasts were, something told me she was purposely toning down her firepower. In any case, she eventually won Ukyo's respect and friendship, and now they're very close. 

When it comes to her family, I think her brothers Satoru, Kakeru, and Masaru are the greatest, and I feel just like one of them at times. I've been teaching them (and Hikaru, before her pregnancy) Anything Goes, and they're picking it up pretty quick. Also, now that I have a much better relationship with Tatewaki, he joins us in the training, and he and Satoru have become the best of friends. They in turn are teaching me kendo…or so they think. In truth (though I think Hikaru knows this), I've learned just about everything there is to learn from them--I did learn some swordsmanship from my father, and Mom taught me her sword art--but I'd feel bad if I revealed it right away. 

Then, there are my--our--children. Akama looks so much like his birth mother, with his short black hair and soft brown eyes that mirror Akane's so much; it is through him that she is still here for me. Then there are Hikama and Hotaru. Hikama looks like my onna-side, or Hikaru. His red hair and blue eyes are kinda different, and I think he'll follow in his mother's footsteps. Hikaru originally wanted to name our daughter after Akane, but I thought that the past should be the past, and I'd already given that honor to Akama. Hotaru takes after me in every way, shape and form, and I know she'll be just as much a bundle of nerves for us as I was for my parents. 

Taking the time to stop my training with Akama, I wander over to my wife and hug her gently, whispering, "They're as beautiful as you, love." She moves slightly, as though she's been jolted out of some memory or daydream; I hope it was a pleasant one. As she turns to look at me, she's hugged by Akama. Hikaru's been the best mother she could be to him, and I think that Akane would approve. As he lets go, she turns to me and whispers a silent word of love, one that absolutely lights up my heart. 

Before I get a chance to answer, the phone rings. Bad timing, though, as I wanted to return her gesture of love, and spend a few seconds with the whole family. "I'll get it," I comment, turning towards the door. "It's probably Ukyo wanting to know if we're still coming for dinner tonight." At the mention of her name, Akama jumps up and down in delight about how he just loves his Aunt Ukyo. I've told Ucchan that she absolutely spoils him rotten, but then again, with no prospects on the way--and I never intended that for her--my children are the closest thing she has to offspring of her own. As I go inside, I hear the gleeful noises of Akama trying to play sumo with Hikari. 

Wandering into the main room, I notice the base is empty--Hikaru must've left the phone in the bedroom again. I wander into get it, and hit the switch. "Saotome desu." 

//_Ranchan!_// Sure enough, it's Ucchan. //_Just wanted to make sure that you'll be coming tonight, sugar. I'm workin' on a new recipe and I want you and Akama to try out._// 

"Sure thing, Ucchan," I say. I was always a sucker for her new recipes, and I hope that Hikaru never notices (either that, or she's ignoring, to her credit) the 'I LUV RANCHAN' comments that Ucchan still writes all over my okonomiyaki. "Is six okay by you?" 

//_Six is fine. Oh, and tell Hikaru to bring her appetite this time, ne? She eats way too much like a bird._// 

I can't help but chuckle at that one. "I will, Ucchan. See ya." I click the off switch, and turn to step out of the room, when a light catches my attention. The light's coming from the dresser, and in particular, Hikaru's delicates drawer. Wondering what could be making that glow, I open the drawer, rooting around in it and thankful that Happosai disappeared years ago, even before Akane and I had Akama. 

In a silk bag towards the back, I find the object. It's a white glove, with a gold inlay on top, framing a fiery red ruby. Hikaru showed this to me once, and as the ruby continues to strobe, my stomach turns. There's only one thing that it could mean, but I hope I'm wrong. 

Cephiro. That magical place where she's been; that place where she's said a million times she never wants to return. Even now, whenever she talks about it, I can see the pain in her eyes. I can't let that happen. I won't let her go back. I love her too much, and I won't let anything hurt her. I've already lost a loved one to the madness that surrounds my life; I won't let the chaos that has been hers consume her. 

Still, I may be wrong; for all I know, it could be a 'This is a Test of the Emergency Broadcast System' kinda things. The best thing is that I ask her. However, as I walk out of the bedroom, holding the offending item behind my back, Hikaru picks that exact moment to wander into the house. From the look on her face, I must not be hiding my shock that well. 

"Who was on the phone?" she asks, concern in her voice. 

"Just…just Ukyo," I reply, sounding a bit on the shaky side. Smooth move, Saotome. Panic your wife, whydontcha? "She asked what time we'll be over, and I told her sometime about six or so." She's looking just past me, noticing I've got something behind my back. So much for the casual route. 

As always, I never seem to be able to hide anything from her. "Ranma, what's wrong? Don't deny it. I know something's wrong." Caught like a rat in a trap, I hold out the white glove. 

My worst fears are realized as the look on her face goes from concerned to horrified in a heartbeat. 

They're calling her back to Cephiro, whoever they are. But it ain't going to be so easy this time. 

They gotta get through me, first. 


	2. Her Prelude: Where I Am Today

**_A Duet of Pigtails  
Her Prelude: Where I Am Today_**

By Libby Thomas 

**_Magic Knight Rayearth_** and **_Ranma ½_** belong to their particular owners. They're not mine. If they were, I wouldn't have to say this. 

~*~

I never thought it would happen to me again. 

Love, I mean. I really never thought that things would be the way they are, and yet, somehow it makes sense. Magic begets magic, and here I am, almost 26 and married with our newborn twins in my arms, watching him train his son, my stepchild. 

It's a beautiful day here at the Saotome-Tendo dojo, and we've just gotten back from Ono's clinic, where Tofu gave Hikama and Hotaru a clean bill of health. My oldest friend and pet, Hikari sits beside me, watching the children as though they were his own. 

I love my husband, and my sons and daughter. But, I can't help but think, if fates had worked out differently, maybe this would not have happened this way. Maybe I'd be back on Cephiro, with Lantis. Maybe my husband would still be with his first wife. But, things don't always work out that way, do they? 

They haven't seemed to work out that way since the day I was told those dreaded words, words spoken by someone I thought was my best friend: 

~*~

"I'm carrying his child, Hikaru," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." 

I stared at Umi in shock. Here she was, a month after we'd returned from Cephiro after a casual visit--that lasted about three months Cephiro time. It had been four years since the final battle in Cephiro, and the three of us had returned to Cephiro for a special occasion. I wanted to see Lantis again, and Umi wanted to see Ascot, but most importantly, we had to bid farewell to Fuu, who would be staying behind to marry Ferio, and become his queen. Initially, I had thought that there was going to be a conclusion to the building romantic tension between Umi and Ascot, since they'd been forever hinting, but nothing more. I had hoped for the best, that they'd be able to get past that and begin a true relationship. There was a conclusion, after all--and I didn't know about it until it was too late. 

It happened the night of the Wedding Reception. There they were, in all their splendor, King Ferio and Queen Fuu, the happiest couple I'd ever seen. I sat there, hoping that Lantis would make me that happy someday. When I looked at him, though, he seemed as though he had a little too much to drink. I shouldn't have been surprised at that. He and La Farga were there, split between maintaining a dignified front like Cephirian nobles and having fun like soldiers will (in this case, having a drinking contest between themselves, Geo, Zazu, and Ascot). Over in the corner, again, not surprising, Umi, Presea and Caldina were doing pretty much the same thing. 

Everyone knew I didn't drink, so I was never invited to the matches, such as they were. Sadly enough, though, everyone else at the party was leaving me alone. I suppose they thought I was unapproachable, even with my easygoing demeanor. I mean, I was Shidou Hikaru, the Knight Commander of the Magic Knights, and if that wasn't enough, I was the Pillar of the planet, regardless of whether or not I'd abolished that system. In their eyes, I was still the Goddess/Queen/Whatever, and who casually sits down and begins talking to a Supreme Being? 

I decided to take a walk before anyone took notice of my discomfort, and I didn't want to take anything away from Fuu and Ferio's moment. I went out the main hall, taking the time only to use my gauntlet to change from the formal kimono I'd wore to the dinner to a pair of pants and a shirt. I ended up walking through the courtyards for a few hours, enjoying the peace that Cephiro had enjoyed for so long, soaking in the tranquility that existed amongst the people (literally soaking it in, as though it permeated my skin; being the last Pillar, I was still at one with the planet in the same way as Emeraude had been). 

Upon my return to the palace, I decided to take the long way back to my chambers. Over by Umi's chambers, I saw Lantis carrying Umi, who clearly had too much to drink. He was apparently being a gentleman, and taking her to the Water Knight's chambers. At the time, I should have known better; I saw he was still a bit drunk as well, and I trusted them both. I never put two and two together; I was too trusting and naïve at the time, too sure of Lantis' love for me and my friendship with Umi. 

It never dawned on me until that moment, three months later, when I stared at Umi as she told me what they had done. Neither ever meant to hurt me, she said, what had happened that night had never meant to take place. She told me that she was honor-bound to return to Cephiro and marry Lantis, or to seek his approval for an abortion here in Tokyo. 

I never heard the rest. I turned and ran, tears falling down my cheeks, never hearing her cries telling me to stop, to come back, to forgive her. I never did, that day. 

I never have, in the years since. 

~*~

I never thought I'd find love, ever again. I never was going to seek it. I never told my brothers why I never dated, nor why I never spoke to Umi anymore (they knew that Fuu had moved to another country, but nothing more). And as my older brothers married, I found myself hurting more and more, but unwilling to forgive Umi or to return to Cephiro. On my end, I had never been summoned, and though I missed Fuu, I would not return to Cephiro if I could avoid it. Petty, I admit, but I was the first time that I'd ever been betrayed, and I didn't know how to handle it. 

I'll never know what called me to Tokyo Tower that day, but I thank the kami for it. Nostalgia, or maybe a sense of longing--there certainly was no demand for the Fire Knight--but nevertheless, I was there. I had just finished looking out at Shinagawa-ku through one of the pay-viewscopes (since that first day, I always made sure I had plenty of 100-en pieces when I went there), when I when I saw **him**. He caught my mind in a way that no other man had, and not just because of his ravishing looks. Rather, it was the haunted look on his face that somehow caught my attention, as though there was something I could do about it. He looked so empty, as though he was emotionally dead. He was sitting there, on one of the benches with a very beautiful woman, and for an unknown reason, I felt jealousy. Looking back at it, it made no sense, but it was as though part of me knew what he would someday mean to me. 

~*~

The woman looked as if she was at her wit's end, but she left, and I heard her say something to him as I walked towards the nearby soda machine, in search of an ice-cold can of peach tea: "Please cheer up, Ranma. You're not doing anyone any good. It's been nearly two years since she died. Let her go. You have no idea how hard it is for me to say that, and it means everything to know you still love her, but let her go before you destroy yourself. Please." 

"I…can't, Nabiki," he told her, and his voice seemed to wrap around my soul. "I just can't." 

"I have to go to work now, Ranma. I'll talk to you tonight." He nodded solemnly and looked forlornly at her as she walked away. 

Ranma. The name meant wild horse, but I saw nothing wild about him, except maybe his choice of dress: something that looked fairly Chinese. Rather, I saw someone who was empty and hurting, who existed rather than lived, something in his pale blue eyes that spoke of a pain deeper than anything he'd ever experienced. Someone just like me. Before I knew what was going on, I found myself next to him, asking, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" He looked at me, and said nothing. 

Then he looked at me again. With astonishment. And as I looked at him, I noticed something as well: he looked exactly like me. Not **exactly**, mind you; I'm female, and I was sure (long since confirmed, thank you) that he was male. Not wanting to sit there all day looking goofy, I said, "I couldn't help but think that you looked so sad, so I thought misery loves company. By the way, my name's Shidou Hikaru. What's yours?" 

"Ranma. Saotome Ranma," he said, still looking at me with absolute wonder. "I'm sure I sound crazy when I say this, but are you for real?" 

I hmphed, though more puzzled than insulted by his words. I should have been, but there was too much disbelief in his tone to make me think that I was being insulted. However…. "Well, if you feel that I'm that kind of woman, Saotome-san, then it must have been a mistake for me to come over here and talk to someone who seems to be in as much pain as you seem to be. My regrets. Good day." I got up to leave. 

His hand clamped around my wrist, desperately, as though I was a lifeline. But as that hand clamped on, I heard the sound of a voice that cut through my soul, saying, "Please. Let me explain." 

I turned to him, and said, "Okay," not trying to catch his attention, not trying to let him know that there was something in me that wanted to stay, simply because he wanted me to (though he hadn't said so in concrete words). 

Needless to say, I was surprised by what I saw next. I mean, I have seen shapechangers before, but nothing, and I mean **nothing** like this. He grabbed my can of tea (open, but otherwise untouched) and in one move, poured it over his head. 

There, where Ranma had been, was a woman, who with the exception of slightly wet Chinese clothing and pale blue eyes, looked as though she could have successfully passed as my twin sister. And as those blue eyes locked on to my own brownish-red ones, I heard her say, "And now I hope you understand why I said what I did, Shidou-san. Sorry about this." 

In the hours that followed, we went to dinner at this nice little place out in Yaesu-ku that I knew about. Something magical (even for two such as we) must have happened that day, for I told him everything about myself, and though I didn't think he was going to believe me, but he did. I then listened to his life--no less fantastic than mine--and I already believed him, since he had transformed right in front of me. During that time, he told me that he had been married once to a wonderful woman named Akane, and had a child with her. Something small in my heart broke as he told me that she had died two years ago this day and that he still was recovering from the vacuum it had left in his soul. 

That night, in the center of Meguro JR station, as we gave each other our phone numbers, I hoped I could see him again. I wanted to see him again. 

I wanted to know if I was falling in love. 

The next day, he called, and set up a date. That date went along wonderfully, like a dream. And so did the next. And the next. And every one we had, from the day he told me he loved me, to the day I became Saotome Hikaru. 

~*~

In the four years since we met, I've adjusted to my life with Ranma and his transforming. He's made me feel even more complete than I thought I could ever be, and I think I've made him feel the same way. I know he still loves Akane, but I'd never want to take that away from him. I hope that someday we'll be able to tell Akama about his real mother. Wherever Akane is, I hope she understands that I'll take care of her family as though they were my own. Which they are, assuredly. 

And as for Ranma's family--that's something that has been odd to adjust to as well. I don't like Genma, his father, not one bit--I see that man worse than Ranma does, and only because Ranma can't quite bring himself to hate his own father for what he's done to him. His mother, Nodoka, is the exact opposite; there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Likewise goes for his sisters, Nabiki (who lives nearby with her husband) and Kasumi (and the same extends to her husband, Tofu, as well). The funny thing though, is that while Kasumi is eternally sweet and sunny (she seems to remind me of Fuu's sister Kuu, someone I consider one of my best friends), Ranma tells me Nabiki hasn't always been as sweet as she is now; that she used to be a scheming, conniving weasel. He has to be joking, because I look at that dear woman and frankly, I just can't see it. Furthermore, I know Akama thinks of Nabiki as a second mother (or is that a third?) for all the things she's done with him before I came into their lives. 

As for the others in Ranma's life, there are his best friends, Ryoga and Ukyo. Ryoga (those two love to spar with each other, and I think Ryoga's wife Akari is a dear) and Ukyo (it took her a long time to accept me, even though she knew she could never have Ranma's love) are absolutely great. Ryoga and Ranma are always doing something (sparring, mostly) when he's in town, and Akari and I share many of the same likes. I do have to admit, though, that Akari's never explained her need to bring that pet black pig of hers like it's Ryoga himself, though I think it's cute. 

As for my family, he adores my brothers Satoru, Kakeru, and Masaru, and they treat him as one of them. They've been teaching him kendo, which he sometimes practices with me or Nabiki's husband Tatewaki; he in turn has been teaching them (and me) that curious karate style known as Musabetsu Kakoto Ryu. Now that I'm now longer pregnant, I hope to be able to resume my training once I get the chance. Also, I suspect that while Ranma enjoys learning kendo from my brothers, he may have learned everything from them already and is simply doing it out of companionship. 

Most of all, there are the twins, Hikama and Hotaru. Hikama looks like a male version of myself or Ranma's female variant; his red hair and blue eyes are breathtaking, and so peaceful. I wanted to name Hotaru after Akane, but he'd already done that with Akama, and he wanted to be able to move on. Hotaru's inherited her father's black hair and my brownish-red eyes, and certainly his sleeping habits (both Hikama and Akama are very light sleepers, like me). 

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as Ranma snuggles up to me, saying, "They're as beautiful as you, love." I turn to respond, but I find myself being hugged by Akama who tells me how much he loves his mother; as he says that, I can only hope Akane understands. As he lets go, I look into Ranma's eyes, mouthing silent words of love to him. 

Before he can answer, the phone rings. "I'll get it," he says, "It's probably Ukyo wanting to know if we're still coming for dinner tonight." At the mention of her name, Akama jumps up and down in delight about how he just loves his Aunt Ukyo. Personally, I think Ukyo spoils him rotten, but with no children of her own, I can't blame her. Ranma then goes inside, while Akama decides to wrestle for a while with Hikari. 

A second later, the smell hits me; it's time to change diapers. I get up off the tatami mats, and ask Akama to pick up the cushions and clean up the dojo a little bit. He nods, and heads to get the broom, though I'm sure in a few minutes he'll be doing some kind of martial arts training instead. He's so much like his father (and from what I'm told, Akane as well), but still, he's a well-behaved boy. 

As I walk into the house, Ranma comes out of our bedroom, a worried look on his face. 

"Who was on the phone?" I ask, worried about the look on his face. 

"Just…just Ukyo," he says a catch in his voice "She asked what time we'll be over, and I told her sometime about six or so." He's got something behind his back, as though he's trying to hide something. 

"Ranma," I say, "what's wrong? Don't deny it. I know something's wrong." He holds up the item behind his back, and a second later, the look on his face is matched only by my own. 

It's my white gauntlet. The Gauntlet that makes me the Fire Knight. 

The red escudo gem is glowing. 

I'm being summoned to return to Cephiro. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This came out of an earlier project that I found I couldn't continue. Like _**Her** (by the Eternal Lost Lurker), the project that I was working on simply didn't suit me anymore, though the basic elements of it did. Unlike Lurker, this was the basis of an earlier **_Ranma-Rayearth_** crossover, also based in part on Rob Barba's **_Tales of Shampoo_** series. I decided to discontinue **_Tales of Shampoo vs. Magic Knight Rayearth_** because there are things that I wanted to do with it that would have seriously messed up his continuity. Those random elements will end up here (along with some of the "canon" **_TOS vs. Rayearth_** elements. Likewise, those canon elements will be absorbed into **_TOS_**). _


	3. Part 1: Falling Down

And now...it begins.... 

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on characters and storylines in **_Ranma½_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

**_Part One:  
Falling Down_**

Far away, beyond the veil of space and time which kept the universe in order, there was another dimension, another universe in which reality operated in a slightly different manner. This universe was more populated, more explored, and less a mystery to mankind. That did not make it any less dangerous for its inhabitants. There were at least four known worlds on which human civilization had taken root, but none of the four were as important as the world that was the very pillar of the cosmos. 

Cephiro. A world governed by the laws of magic, and until recently, besieged by countless wars and conflict. A world that had only recently found peace, though it took the sacrifice of its beloved leader and the near destruction of the universe itself. It was only due to the courage and honor of three warriors from beyond the crystal blue skies, that the world stood today... 

...and that King Ferio ruled the kingdom. The current monarch of the world, he was well-loved by his people, though not to the degree that his sister Emeraude had been. That was no slight against him, but instead a celebration of how vital his sister had been to the well-being of the land. In the end, the world had chosen to forget her aberrant attitudes towards the end of her life, instead embracing the actions put forth by Magic Knight Commander Shidou Hikaru, the final Pillar of the land. Her method called for the abolishment of the Pillar system, having the people of the world responsible for the fate of their world, to mend it or tear it asunder. The people would thus have the power, not confined to one soul. 

Since the return of the Pillar to her home world, the populace was now having to learn to live in a world where finally their will was rule--but still they learned to do so under the kind-hearted rule of Ferio and his queen, Wind Knight Hououji Fuu. The royal couple had brought a dimension of peace and prosperity to the land, the beasts and the people living together in perfect harmony. Even the refugees of Autozam, that dead world, had adjusted to life on Cephiro, and were now part of their new homeworld. The Autozam hierarchy had become nobles under the current rule, and though the fact that the tech levels on Cephiro were far behind that of Autozam (though the Autozamians were trying to correct this), the unspoiled beauty of the world was something that made up for it (and the Autozamians were trying to find a way to preserve that, too). 

Life was considered grand on that lush, green planet. And although there were myriad reasons why the Pax Cephirica existed, many people agreed that it was due to the nobility, the remaining Magic Knights, and the well-loved King, Ferio, and his kind heart. 

And it was that very kind heart that brought Ferio, along with a small contingent of men, to the small town of Hiace. Recently, a dark shadow had been discovered over the small town in the southern part of the world. Crops were dying, and rivers were drying up, as though the strange cloud was sucking the life force out of the very world. Worse, there were reports that spoke of some armed strangers, possibly even an invading army. Those reports disturbed Ferio mildly, to say the least; he knew he was on good terms with the neighboring nations, and there had been no civil unrest in the land since time before time--that sort of thing being not in the nature of your average Cephiran. 

Still, there he was, alongside three of his finest warriors and friends--the driven LaFarga, the legendary Water Knight Ryuuzaki Umi, and a younger, aristocratic archer named Cabrio--yet his mind was elsewhere. Admittedly, though he was not the type to daydream, the slight breeze on the move in the air brought memories to his mind, of his beloved wife, with her enchanting green eyes and a smile that spoke volumes, despite her shy demeanor. 

_Fuu, how I wish we could be together, my love. The time out here on the road away from you and the children is sore to my heart, but a need that must be attended to._ The slightest smile came to his lips as he remembered their brief moment between them before he departed on this mission; her soft, loving kisses always seemed to send jolts of electric delight up and down his spine. His wife was a perfect lover for him, knowing him very well. He also knew that he could not be truly the King of Cephiro were it not for the grace and sensibility of his Queen, another set of traits that he loved about her. An intellectual, Fuu saw things in ways her husband did not, both in her role as the Queen and as the Wind Knight. The exquisite and delightful combination of marriage and parenthood brought out the best in them, and that wealth was spread to the people in the form of wise rule. 

He was brought out of his reverie by the cursing of Cabrio. The young man, recently in service of the Cephiro Royal Guard, had risen through the ranks quickly, becoming a trusted aide of LaFarga's, and certainly one the King knew he could rely on. An androgynous-looking male, Cabrio had soft blue hair, and eyes the same shade of sienna that Hikaru's were. Although delicate looking, the man was dangerous with a sword and even more lethal with his stock-in-trade, the longbow; he was reputed throughout Cephiro to be as good as, if not better than Fuu herself, widely considered to be the world's best archer. He was currently wearing a simple mail shirt that was colored somewhere between gray and lavender, and the fact that he was swearing was a sign of how unnerved the usually even-flowing man was. "Bloody hell! Look at this place! We're not even near the town, and I can smell the stench of evil. We should have brought more mages with us, Ferio. Maybe Caldina, or even Guru Clef!" The young man pointed to a great blackish-blue cloud in the sky, as though the very air had been bruised. 

"And what do you think I am?" a female voice rang out. The annoyed tones of Lady Ryuuzaki Umi, Water Knight and wife to Lord Lantis, stung the young man worse than any of his barbed shafts could. "Admittedly I'm fairly useless," she said, pure venom dripping from each word, "but I **might** be able to throw at least one spell." She rode on the horse with a look of plain boredom. Admittedly, she'd much rather have been at home with her daughter, but one of the Knights had to come, and that usually meant Umi. 

"Ease your anger, Umi. I don't think he meant much harm towards you," LaFarga said, his quiet tones soft and loaded as always. Riding at the flank of Ferio, he turned to Cabrio and added, "Personally, Cabrio, I feel you worry too much. We don't need more magic here than our fair Water Knight can provide; the spells of brute force should be more than enough!" Ferio, knowing his friend well, caught the undertone of LaFarga's words. 

"LaFarga, you misunderstand me. I have no doubt in our skills at armaments, whether it be the blades of you, Umi, and Ferio, or my bow. But there is little our skills can do against that, for that is what I fear is the cause of the troubles at Hiace!" 

Before either Umi or LaFarga could continue, Ferio spoke up. "Personally, I think you may be right, Cabrio. However, it's far too late to anything about it other than continue on and hope for the best. The people there may be in trouble, and I can't allow any of my people to suffer like that!" With that, he spurred his horse on, heading on towards the threatened village of Hiace. 

It was thus, then to their surprise that the sky suddenly darkened above them, as the cloud moved with an unnatural speed to blot out the very sunlight that made the small band of fighters so readied. As the horses began to grow uneasy from the sudden change in lighting, a lightning bolt rocketed down from the darkened sky, an unnatural jag of violet that burnt into the earth before the contingent of twenty. As the bolt of plasma connected with the terrain, a blinding flash of purple filled the sky, causing all to shield their eyes from the optical assault. 

When the light cleared once more, three people stood before Ferio's band. Two men, and one woman, each standing before them, imposing and yet calm in their composure. One man, thin as a rail with close-cropped spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, stood, arms crossed over an armored torso and a severe-cut suit, colored in tan, with a blood-red cape draped around his shoulder. A short sword hung at his side, ready to be loosed at a moment's notice. The second man was a small mountain of muscle, standing above even LaFarga's stature, wearing armor of cobalt over the same tan clothing that the first wore; a huge, opal-encrusted sword was strapped to his back. The black in his hair and beard was as night, but worse was the flicker of rage in his hazel eyes. Last on the list was the woman, a classic beauty with inviting green eyes and soft white hair. She wore neither armor, cloak, nor sword, but just the same garb as the other two; however, the red pulsing aura of energy that enveloped her showed that this was no dainty maiden. The three, standing together, made for a trio that spoke of pure danger. 

The thin man spoke first, addressing Ferio. "You, I take it, are going to the town ahead of us, Ferio?" 

"That's Your Majesty to you, upstart!" Cabrio snarled. Umi and LaFarga looked at each other and nodded; LaFarga's hand loosened, ready to grab for his blade, while Umi called forth a sphere of water the size of a baseball--a primer for loosing her Aquamancy. 

As for Ferio, he said nothing, wondering how the man could have known who he was; he was not wearing his white clothing denoting his identity, but instead his old tan and brown woodsman's garb. The accent in the other's voice was odd, clearly not of this world--or of any of the others; he was clearly a stranger to this world, and thus could not have known Ferio's identity. Perhaps, Ferio reasoned, this stranger was a key to solving the mystery lying ahead at Hiace. 

Realizing that it would probably do no good to attempt a ruse, he leaned forward on his saddle lazily, commenting, "Well, you seem to have the advantage of me. You know who I am, but I am afraid that I'm not familiar with you." 

The man smiled, not at all friendly. "You don't have to be. I am Daimler, and these are my associates, Trabant and Passat," indicating the man and the woman, in turn. "We are the rulers of this world, now, the ones who will make it pure. You can consider yourselves retired. If you attempt force, I will have to respond in kind. Make it easy on yourself and go back from where you came, Ferio." 

"So you are the ones responsible for the blight?" Ferio ventured, feeling insulted by the man's effrontery. 

"As I said, since I rule now, it is no longer of your concern." The man stopped smiling, and this gave his face an even more dangerous look. "This is your final warning, Ferio. If you do not return the way you came, I will slay you where you are." 

Before Ferio could respond, LaFarga rushed his horse forward, bellowing, "I doubt it! You have me to face, and I assure you, it will not be pretty." He unsheathed his blade, readying for a strike at the enemy now revealed before him. 

"Trabant." Daimler spoke once and once only. There was a flash of blue, and the hulking behemoth disappeared. As LaFarga neared for a strike, a blast of blue erupted beneath him, flinging rider and horse skyward. The blast turned out to be a mystical geyser of water, controlled by the huge swordsman. Upon the return to earth, LaFarga landed easily and attacked his foe; the horse, not as prepared, landed on its neck and snapped it instantly, killing the beast. Ignoring the sorrowful pain that his steed had died in, LaFarga silently promised the beast justice by planning to run his blade through the large behemoth. 

In the meanwhile, Cabrio waited for no attack. He whipped out his bow and began firing arrow after arrow, choosing as his target the woman named Passat. To his shock, she was easily outmaneuvering each of his shots, nimbly dancing around each of his missiles and softly tapping each with her finger, incinerating each in the process. Finally, she smiled a grin that could have been construed as inviting, if it wasn't for the next words she called out: "And now it ends. Fire Ballista!" A multitude of flaming arrows launched out towards Cabrio, but he was not as quick as she was. Though he maneuvered to and fro, he managed to avoid most of them. Unfortunately, however, a few finally hit him, and he fell, defeated. 

Umi bounded from her horse in one smooth move, drawing her rapier from her gauntlet as she leapt into battle. Searching for an unengaged target, she immediately noted Cabrio's fall at the hands of his opponent, and fearing the worst, advanced on the woman, lethal intent in her eyes. With a vicious scream of **"MIZU NO RYUUUUUU!!!"** she loosed her Hydrodragon Blast at Passat, who parried with a shield of flame. The two stopped, eyeing each other. Passat put her fists together, then pulled them apart, drawing a line of flame from them. Speaking in a language that Umi didn't understand yet sounded eerily familiar, that line of fire became a sword with which the ivory-hair woman thrust at the Water Knight. 

Meanwhile, Ferio, also seeing one of his friends downed, finally entered the fray, ordering his men into battle. He leapt from his horse, unholstering his scimitar, and moved to strike out against Daimler, who had also unsheathed his own blade for the conflict. He had the confidence that his guardsmen would easily contain the fighting around them. Had he bothered to turn around, he would have noticed that his own men were not involved in the fighting. 

They were instead being beaten to a pulp by giant golems made of stone that had leapt from the earth unexpectedly. Those golems in turn, were being controlled by a small woman dressed similarly to Trabant, her short forest-green hair and black eyes as cold and impassive as the burnished coppery color of her chest armor. In one hand, she held a short rapier, ready to attack should any of the Cephiran Guard break through her golems; while the other glimmered a bright orange in echo of the magic she wielded in controlling her creatures. 

In the interim, the combat between LaFarga and Trabant ended immediately. While the two were more than a match when it came to the skill of the blades, and indeed, it appeared for a moment that LaFarga would get the better of him, Trabant struck out with his magic. Instantly, the Cephiran master-at-arms was buffeted by high-pressure streams of water, slamming into him with the force of a ton. LaFarga switched from attacking the other swordsman to fighting the torrents of water swinging his blade to and fro to minimize the damage. And though he managed to succeed at that, too, he was brought down by a fist to the back of the head, which crumpled him to the floor. 

Umi and the woman named Passat moved in a duel of steam, their motions, strikes and parries being countered time and time again by the other. A thrust by Umi was parried by Passat, who immediately snapped out with a slice that Umi brought up short via a counter swing by her own rapier. As she did, Passat lashed out with flame magic, screaming, "Inferno Whip!" As the serpentine stream of fire slashed its way towards Umi, she countered it with a new spell of her own, a defensive spell called Amemajirinoyuki Kakuheki. As the blast of flame impacted against the snowflake-shaped spell ward, Umi then took the time to leap into the air, cocking her arms back and readied for a powerful, fatal thrust. 

As she did this, however, she failed to notice the golem that wrapped its massive hand around her slender ankles. What she did notice was a change in trajectory as she was pulled off course and painfully slammed into the ground. The golem picked her up again, and before it could toss her around once more as though she were a rag doll, she managed to blast it to nothingness courtesy of a well-timed Aoi Tatsumaki. Her relief was short-lived, however, as Passat kicked her sharply in the side of the head, knocking the Water Knight unconscious. 

As for the conflict between Ferio and Daimler, that too was brought short. All it took was an emerald glow of Daimler's right hand, and a blast of wind launched Ferio away from his intended target. At the same time, Daimler brought his sword up over his head and down in a fast arc, shearing through Ferio's sword, cutting it in half. The broken half fell and buried itself in the ground, as Ferio, still holding on to the handle half, slammed into a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him. 

Standing up, he wiped a sliver of blood from his mouth and tossed the remnants of his sword down, crying, "You'll have to do better than that, Daimler. I've fought against everything that there was in this world, and I will continue, no matter what. **You. Will. Not. Stop. Me!**" "I'm sorry to hear that, Ferio," Daimler responded in disinterested tones. He snapped his fingers and spoke softly, uttering a simple phrase: "Targa, hither." 

A blast of violet once more descended to earth, shredding the tree--and Ferio underneath it. He screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, then slumped to the ground in a shaking fit of nerve impulse overload, his mind mercifully having slipped into unconsciousness milliseconds earlier. In the crater that was the remains of the tree, stood a man wearing an indigo version of the same suit everyone else wore. He wore a cape similar to Daimler's, and in his hands he carried two short swords. His features, including his shock of dark blue hair and gray eyes, would be handsome if it wasn't for the malicious sneer that was plastered into his face. His rail-thin body moved with a lithe grace as he bent down to check his victim. "He still breathes, Daimler," Targa hissed in response. "He is stronger than we guessed." 

"Let him live then, Targa. We may have use for him and the others, who I can guess are also still alive, Jetta?" he commented, directing his query to the short forest-haired girl. 

She was looking over the body of Cabrio. "He suffered a couple of second degree burns from Passat's attack, but he'll live. As for the other, he has a couple of chest bruises--Trabant's AquaStrike did the job nicely--and a concussion from that last punch, but he'll also live. The Water Knight--" she said, tapping Umi's unconscious form with her foot, "--will probably be the first to recover, and since she's the most dangerous, we'll have to keep a close eye on her. As for the rest of their army, my Geoslaves tore most of them apart, but I think one escaped. He'll probably notify the rest of the Cephiro aristocracy and Presea will be leading an army down here." 

"Hah," Trabant scoffed. "This--" pointing at LaFarga, "--is the Head of the Guard. Do you think that the General of their Army could do any better against me?" 

"From what I understand," Targa said, in a haughty tone, "the one called Presea is very dangerous. She is the Weaponsmaster of Cephiro, an expert with any kind of weapon. Unlike where we came from, here that quality is rare. She is one not to be trifled with." 

"Personally," Passat said, leaning on Daimler's shoulder in a seductive manner, "I'm hoping they'll send that geriatric brat Clef. He's 700 years old and needs to reach the end of his life. I'll be more than happy to oblige the gentleman." She formed a fist, and instantly the red glow of fire magic surrounded it, as though it were a pet eager to do its master's bidding. "I will burn the little bastard to a crisp, I swear." 

Jetta looked at her associate, shaking her head in disagreement. "You can be so cruel, Passat, but however, the one we truly have to watch out for is the queen herself, the Wind Knight. Fuu has a reputation of fighting against anything to protect this land. Furthermore, knowing her loved ones are in peril, she may mount an attack of high proportions, possibly using her Mashin, if it came to that." 

"I'm unconcerned," Trabant admitted, polishing his fingernails against his chest. "We have the Levin mechs that Sharan and Citroen are building for us. Sharan's the finest scientist we have, and I doubt we will ever see his like. Furthermore, we have a mage of our own in Citroen. I would place her up against 'the mighty' Clef any day." He spread his arms to encompass the area surrounding them. "This is our finest moment, and our armies must win. Between the Levins and our skybattleship OPEL, we will become the clear victors!" 

"But I hear of rumors that you do not," Passat warned. "There is supposedly a goddess who protects the land, known as the Pillar. If the need of the world is great enough, the Pillar can easily be summoned." 

"A goddess. Hah. Clearly you've been hearing too many wives tales, Passat." Daimler scoffed at the notion of anything being more powerful than his forces, nor anything more convincing than his raison du guerre. "Why waste the time in debate? Clearly they stand no chance against us." Turning back to Targa, he commented, "Return us to the stronghold. We have much work to do before we bring this world to its knees." 

Nodding once, Targa stabbed the air once with his glowing dagger. There was the familiar blast of lighting... 

...and then they were gone, destination unknown. 

~*~

Hours later, a very weary and tired Fuu was done speaking to the surviving guardsman, who'd barely escaped with his life; it would take many a healer many a day to totally bring this man to any semblance of total well-being. He was able to report all that he did before mercifully slipping into a comatose state. The Queen of Cephiro sighed; at least someone would be spared the pain of the next few days to come. 

As she began to walk out of the infirmary and down towards the grand hall, her mind was a bitter, tangled mess. _I thought we'd moved away from this,_ she thought, trying to keep her mind off the fact that her husband and best friend were now amongst the missing, and possible casualties. _Why now, after we've fought so hard to win a peace here on this world? Why, after we've risked everything to save this place?_

She wandered the halls, trying to keep a brave front, though most of the servants had already heard of the events south of the palace. As a result, Fuu had discarded her both usual comfortable clothing and the gowns of state, opting for the clearly combatant look of the Wind Knight's uniform. Always a subtle planner, it was her way of declaring without outright saying that the Wind Knight stood ready to defend her people.. 

As she continued down the halls of the grand castle, a voice called to her. "I know it can't be easy, Fuu, but we are here for you." 

The blonde turned her head, her lens covered green eyes smiled at her friends more than her mouth did. "Thank you, Presea, Caldina. I know it is just as hard for you two." That was all she would mention of Caldina's husband or Cabrio, who'd recently begun courting the Weaponsmaster of Cephiro. 

"We'll manage," Presea said, tersely. In her gold and silver armor as General of the Cephiran Army, she looked very regal, the very image of a Cephiran Valkyrie. Her golden hair was in that ever-familiar topknot of hers, and she still looked very beautiful. However, her green eyes were embedded with a worry that the Wind Knight had never seen before, and her usual quirky humor was almost non-existent today. 

"Are you sure? I need you both rested and prepared. Not only because the world needs you, but more so because you're my friends, and I'm concerned." This next comment was directed not so much at Presea, but the woman next to her. 

The woman at the side of Presea barely looked at Fuu. Despite her normally, enchanting, hypnotic beauty, today, she looked...well, as though the magic had drained from her body, the siren's call having been halted by deepening sorrow. On any other given day, the girl's garb, an Arabian-like assortment of silks and lacy, gossamer fabrics would entice any man to hormonal madness; today, they limped at her side, pathetic and spent; she looked like she was on day 1002 of the 1001 Arabian nights. Caldina stared at her queen and close friend, the pain showing in her dark eyes. Her normally tanned skin somehow looked paler today, and her rose-hued hair didn't have that usual just-so sheen to it. 

Fuu spoke again, directly to her this time. "Caldina, will you be okay? I need your assistance in this crisis. If you cannot lend your talents to this crisis due to your own, I will understand." 

Caldina's dark eyes flickered for a second. She then spoke, in that lilting Chizetam accent that Umi always said somehow reminded her of the city of Osaka, on her homeworld: "I'll...be okay. You needn't worry about me, okay? We'll get through this together. There's no choice." 

"Good." Fuu breathed a sigh of relief. As much as Presea was hurting over Cabrio's disappearance, Caldina was in worse shape over the loss of her husband. "As you said, Caldina--we'll make it through this together." Her words came out hollow, in her opinion, and she wasn't sure if she'd said them to console Caldina, Presea, or herself. 

Down at the end of the grand hall, a voice broke the relative silence, as another ran up to the trio, his figure a dashing sight, resplendent in Cephiran armor. "Presea, the FTOs are ready to launch. Conventional forces are also ready for deployment." Zazu brushed the black hair out of his eyes; like Ascot before him, he'd benefited from enhanced growth; the adult that strode beside them was not the child of old. "Presea, I tell you, I don't like the idea of using the FTOs. We have so few of them and it takes a **looonnngggg** time to build new ones. If these guys are--" 

She cut him off with a piercing glance. "**NO.** Get those units airborne, and wait at the outskirts of Hiace. My cavalry will join you there." She softened her gaze, adding, "I know that the Cephiran military is more magic based and less tech-based than the old Autozam forces, but until we find a way to compromise building tech without doing environmental damage to Cephiro, you'll have to live with what we've got." 

"I understand. Don't worry, we'll get them back." Showing his pearly whites in that lop-sided grin, he saluted haphazardly and took off towards his mech. A short flight would get him to the newly-renamed ARK CEPHIRO, the space cruiser that was once the flagship of Autozam's military operations. 

"He certainly is still impetuous," Fuu said, as she watched the pilot race into the distance. "I just hope he's right. Stars, if Ferio is killed, not to mention LaFarga and Cabrio...." She shook her head, fighting back tears, trying to maintain some sense of calm before she snapped. "Presea, you're the military expert, but is a full assault on Hiace the answer? I think we're at a disadvantage without having a full accounting of the situation!" 

Presea fought back tears as her face went into a cold, dispassionate beauty; the Wind Knight could see that she'd spent hours worrying about this decision. "The...safety of the kingdom is paramount. We have to stop whatever's out there. If these people are as powerful as the messenger said, we have a battle on our hands." For a second, she looked as though she were about to cry. Then the moment was gone, and General Presea had returned, Cephiro's Ice Shieldmaiden. "Excuse me, my friends; I have a war to run, just as you have a kingdom to lead in this crisis. Lady Caldina, Your Highness," she said in a stiff formal manner to Caldina and Fuu, respectively, "I shall talk to you two later." With that, she turned and strode away purposefully; in truth, it was so that they wouldn't see her tears. She had to be strong, for Cabrio, for Caldina, for Fuu, for her friends, and for her world. She couldn't fail them. She couldn't afford to. 

Once Presea strode away, Caldina turned to Fuu. "Call her." 

Fuu said softly but firmly, "No. We can handle this on our own. I won't put Hikaru through the emotional stress that bringing her here will give her. Besides, it's been years. We've no idea if she's still alive." 

"She is, and you know it," Caldina countered. "She's the Pillar. We would have known if she died. In fact, considering how the land's doing, I would say it's due to the fact that all is going well in her life at the moment." 

"There is no more Pillar. She abolished it, remember?" 

"Fuu, you know as well as I do that the people have rejected that power. That power is not theirs, and they know it. They know it belongs to their Pillar, their Goddess, and the fact that she was willing to give up her very power to ensure their happiness pretty much made them certain that the right person was granted that power this time. The people have spoken." 

Fuu's face took on a sorrowful look. "You remember when Umi came back to stay? When she told Lantis and all of us about her pregnancy? And then there's her daughter, six months after she told us. I love that child as much as I do my children, but she would be a living reminder to Hikaru of what went wrong in her relationships with Umi and Lantis." She looked at Caldina sadly. "Furthermore, I don't think that even she--" 

"**SHE** can. She is the Pillar," Caldina interrupted, not caring about the breach in protocol. "The Pillar can do whatever she damn well pleases. Hikaru is the Pillar, whether she likes it or not. It is she who should rule, not Ferio, since she is the true soul of Cephiro. This is her responsibility, whether she likes it or not." She calmed down and said, "Don't get me wrong. Ferio's a very good ruler, and I'm not advocating anything rash or insane. What I'm saying, is that in the end, Cephiro is not something Hikaru can walk away from. Whether she says the people are the Pillar now, as much as she can deny it, **she** is the One True Pillar, the True Soul of Cephiro. She cannot walk away." 

Fuu sighed in resignation. This was something that she did not want to do, but there was no choice in the matter at all. "I suppose you are right. Let me go to the tower and ask Clef to send the summoning signal," she said with a heavy heart, as the queen moved to the spiral staircase that would lead to the summoning tower. "I hope you're right about this, Caldina. Just as Umi is, Hikaru's my best friend, and I would do anything to spare them the pain of what's come between them. I just wish there was another way." Nothing more to say, Fuu continued on her journey to Clef's chambers at the top of the spire. 

As Caldina watched Fuu walk away, she felt shamed that she'd driven her close friend and sovereign to this. Sure, this was to protect her husband and friends, but in doing so, she was risking hurting sweet Hikaru, a person who deserved nothing but happiness. And the illusionist could swear that somehow, when the queen completed her conversation with him, the 700-plus year old Guru would be feeling every year of his age. 

~*~ 

There was a knock at the door. "Guru? May I come in?" 

The guru answered. "Of course you may, Your Highness. This is, after all, your palace. Until, of course, that vile phenomenon you Terrans call a 'tax audit'." 

Fuu smiled at his humor; he always knew when to cheer her up. "The tax forms are black magic in and of themselves, and the Ministry of Finance has always been a dark coven, assuredly." She moved into the room, and he bade her sit. "But that's not why I came up here, my old friend." 

Clef smiled with his eternal smile. "I know why you're up here, Fuu. And I understand that you want to spare her the pain of seeing Lantis and Umi married, and with a daughter." 

"So much has changed here since the last time we were all together. We all have children now, and we're certainly more powerful than we were when we were younger." She looked at him, her eyes pleading for some other alternative. "Surely, isn't that enough to stop this threat? I'd spare Hikaru the pain if I could, and if there is any alternative, I'd like to explore that, first." 

He didn't lie to her. "There is no alternative, Fuu. In this case, it is the Fire Knight, or perhaps even the Pillar herself that can stop this mess. However, I will make one concession to you." 

"And that is?" 

"If she is willing to come. The last few times, it was compulsory, and we pulled you back--although you traveled willingly, you would have arrived whether you wished to or not. She has the power to breach the dimensional gates herself, and so we no longer need to summon her. Simply sending a signal will suffice." 

"It still makes me feel dirty, Clef," Fuu whispered. "I feel like I'm damning my best friends." 

"You, Umi, and Hikaru are the Knights. You three were born for this; furthermore, Hikaru is especially critical since she is Knight Commander. Furthermore and even more important, Hikaru is the last Pillar. Although there will be no other, it is still her willpower that fuels the core of this world. In the end, Hikaru must return to Cephiro. But I will make the signal optional." 

Fuu said, "Thank you." At his nod, she left the room, with a possibly heavier heart than the one she'd entered in. She knew that Hikaru, personal feelings aside, would come when innocents were at risk. But she truly feared what the results of seeing how things had changed and what effects that would have on the Knight Commander. At best, Hikaru would be heartbroken. At worst.... Fuu shook her head at that. It was too uncomfortable to consider. 

Disturbed by the whole mess, Fuu returned to the lower parts of the palace. She had to meet Lantis and the others in the war room. The fact that she wore her Wind Knight clothing signified her hint that Cephiro was at war. Now it was time to declare it for real. 

~*~ 

An hour later, a blast of energy tore into the nighttime sky, destination unknown. The beam, pulsing every so often, changed hues from red, to blue, to green and back again. Additionally, the beam seemed to change appearance every now and then: from a blast of energy, to a bolt of fire, to a column of water, to a tight hurricane, and back. The beam continued on its path, seeming not so much to transcend for another world, but more as if it were trying to break the dimensional barrier. 

From a location in the Forest of Dominion, south of Hiace, Daimler and Passat watched the beam streak on into the indigo-blue air. "I don't like the look of that," Passat snarled. "It could be a distress signal to their allies on the other two worlds." 

"Doubtful. They have no idea what is happening here, and by the time they do it will be too late. We will be in power, and entrenched. They will have to fight us and lose, or deal with us." 

"Still, it could be worse...and could get worse if we don't do something about that message," the woman warned. "It could be nothing, but it's better to cover our backs, than to have to worry about what it could be, correct?" She leaned on his shoulder. "I personally would rather have a small decorative blast of energy nullified than to have a plea for help slip through." 

Jetta frowned. "Of course, there is one other answer: they are calling the Pillar from her haven." Everyone stared at her in disgust. The old wives' tales of the land were obviously having a pathetic effect on the young woman. Turning to her comrades, she added, "Why else would they send such an elegant looking beam of power? It's certainly no weapons system." 

Daimler grunted. Regardless of what the beam meant, Passat was correct; the problem had to be eliminated, and soon. Even if it was not a problem, to take a chance with that would be risky, at least; the need to lessen the chance of Cephiro receiving allied support was tantamount. His eyes scanned the beam as it continued to streak its way into the nocturne darkness. If he didn't act soon, the chance to stop the beam would be lost, and the possibility for furthered conflict could be inevitable. He continued to look at the sky, seeking some kind of sign. 

Epiphany struck him when his eyes descended on one of the crystalline sky-islands. Airborne mountains of dirt and quartz, these floating behemoths usually did nothing, save migrate with the clouds in the sky, a more solid addition to the cirrus and cumulus structure in the blue sky of this world. At night, they glowed with a barely ambient light, residue from the billions of shafts of starlight that constantly bombarded them. Tonight, they would serve a purpose. 

He closed his eyes, raised his hand towards the sky, and began to concentrate. Abruptly, his hand began to emanate a green aura of eldritch power, the mystical energies swirling and dancing in eddies and vortices around his hand. He opened his eyes, and in those mirrors of the soul, the same effect could be seen. He felt nothing happening, no motion or effect; he poured more power into his spell, and the results showed as his body became bathed in the same eerie luminescence. 

Thousands of feet above, one of the islands began to move. Not the biggest or the widest, but the one that made the most sense: a small island, nearly one of the smallest, the one with the clearest crystal. The island began to glow with a faint hue of the same magic color, and began to move in a direction not normally associated with Cephiro's natural wind patterns. 

At the last second, the crystal moved into the path of the beam, neatly intercepting the beam. The prismatic nature of the mountainous shard began to glow, absorbing the light beam and its arcane sub energies. The beam's energy slowly began to overload the matrix of the stone, and within minutes, the floating island began to produce ambient energy bleed as the crystal began to overload. In the end, the beam was absorbed by the floating crystal island, which now resembled a miniature sun. The crystal appeared to have expanded to twice its size... 

...then it exploded in a shower of sparks, crystal, and motes of light, as the remnants of the beam split into two thinner (and presumably, weaker) shafts of light. One stopped a few meters more from where the crystal island had been before dissipating in a ripple-like effect. The second beam went off in another direction before also stopping in a burst of light similar to a fireworks display. As for the blasted remains of the crystal island, the burnt and blasted hulk, its magical crystal gone, began to fall like a slow moving meteor towards the ground below. If it kept to its present trajectory, Daimler noted, it would impact against one of the coastal towns, creating a huge crater; there was little hope that the villagers would be able to clear out of the blast radius in time. 

Oh well, if one wishes to make an omelet.... 

With the surety that the beams had been nullified, Daimler and Jetta returned to their campsite. Tomorrow, the bulk of the army of Cephiro would be moving on the town of Hiace. Once they discovered that it was a ghost town, they'd begin to return to the palace--and walk right into a major trap. Daimler smiled; he already had his forces well in hand, but he wanted to make sure that no one could impede his chances of victory. 

He turned to Jetta and Passat. "Ladies, the beam has been weakened, and I doubt it will reach its intended destination. However, just to be on the safe side, I will arrange for Citroen to follow that beam and see where it ends. This might prove...interesting, and may turn out to be to our advantage." With a gleam in his eye, he felt that it was time to consult his personal mentor. He headed back to his personal tent, and the restricted area which lay within. It was time to consult the oracle, and see what advice could be gleaned from The Leader. 

NEXT: 

Part Two: Girl Talk and Pillow Conversations 

AUTHOR'S BABBLING: 

I'd like to thank my pre-readers for assisting me with the mess that this has been, and for steering me away from a massive disaster, in some cases. I hope that you've all enjoyed this, and are looking forward to the next part! 


	4. Part 2: Girl Talk and Pillow Conversatio...

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on characters and storylines in **_Ranma½_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

**_Part Two:  
Girl Talk and Pillow Conversations _**

The atmosphere at the Ucchan's was, as always, jovial and comfortable, with the smells of okonomiyaki cooking and takoyaki baking. Although the restaurant was closed for the day due to inventory, it forever had the same delightful scent, one that spoke of a love of cooking and a passion for the joys of life. 

That combination had made Ukyo the moderate success she was. Although she could easily afford to open a few more restaurants, she never did; she wanted to make sure that the food was of the finest quality available, and the only way to ensure that was to personally oversee--and almost all the time, actually do--the cooking herself. Still, she'd expanded the place, and what had once been the residential section of the building was now the second floor of the Ucchan's; she'd moved into a small house across the street from Furinkan High. 

The staff had changed as well, throughout the years. Konatsu had long since left to start his own clan; he and Ukyo kept in touch and were still friends, though he knew that she was destined to be alone so long as Saotome Ranma was unavailable. Tsubasa had not been seen in years, and for that, Ukyo thanked the kami daily. The people that worked with Ukyo now were a young woman who Ukyo didn't really associate with after hours, and a male waiter who flirted with her, but not more than that. Both had the night off, and had been spared the dreariness of inventory. 

Still, romantic vacuum aside, all was not emptiness in her life; that void had been filled in part by the fame of the Ucchan's and that of Ranma's children. Akama was an absolute delight, and he seemed to act more and more like Akane each day; although Ranma and Hikaru felt she was absolutely spoiling him, she didn't agree. After all, he had been her only nephew until Hikama was born, and now she had a niece as well. 

In short, life was a blessing for Kuonji Ukyo, and though she'd yet to meet a man that measured up to her Ranchan, life was okay. She was only 27, with her long black hair, alluring ebony eyes, and a body that drove most men to distraction. Combine that with her bright and cheerful personality, and she could easily get a man; the one that ended up with her would be blessed, indeed. However, until that day to come (and if it would), she was content to be with her extended family, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for the Saotomes, the Tendo sisters, and the Hibikis. She was as much a part of their life as she was of theirs. 

Right now, however, one of those in her life was hurting. All night, Hikaru had been near listless, as if she'd just been through absolute hell and worse; she seemed oblivious to the world around her. She simply sat there in the booth, barely picking at her food, leaving it mostly untouched--Ukyo knew the redhead was not big on food, but this was over the top. Additionally, while she normally was a massive contributor to any conversation, tonight she uncharacteristically stayed in the background, saying little if anything. Clearly, Hikaru's mind was somewhere else, but where exactly the okonomiyaki chef couldn't fathom--for all Ukyo knew, Hikaru's mind could be on another world or something of that order. 

Then, there was Ranma's response to the whole situation. He had a distinctly worried look in his eyes, though he tried hard to cover it up, trying his best to hide it behind his usual cheer. She'd seen that look once before--the day Akane died. That look originated during the fierce combat between his late wife and Shampoo, and it was the only time, his fear of cats excepted, that he'd ever shown a look of true fear, and Ukyo had a hunch that this was worse. That fear had been followed by a depression so strong, it had taken them years to get him out of it, and only due to the determination of his loved ones and a second chance at love. 

Now, after having survived such a pit of despair, for him to have that look again was clearly a harbinger of disaster. Seeing that look again on his face gave Ukyo pause, while she tried to contemplate as to why such a dark glance would have returned. Could they be fighting? That idea was dismissed immediately for the folly that it was. While the lives of Saotomes Ranma and Akane was that of a powerful love-hate relationship, all that was between Ranma and his second wife was that of a pure and eternal love. Even during their most vehement disagreements, such as the one the other day regarding that guy from France, they were able to overcome it with relative speed. No, there was no fighting here, and whatever it was, marital strife had nothing to do with it. 

But the end result, no matter what, was that it was eating her--**both** of them--alive. Ukyo couldn't stand that, and decided to act. Having the fortune to sit next to the redhead, she leaned over and whispered, "Hikaru, are you okay?" 

"Un," Hikaru replied in that monosyllabic phrase that usually passed for agreement. "Ah, yes." It was a completely automated and canned response, and so unlike Hikaru. Ukyo idly thought that she would have gotten a more animated response by calling the NTT operator and asking for the time. 

Ranma, however, caught Ukyo's loaded question, and flashed a message in a brief eye contact with her: _I trust you, Ucchan, but do you really want to know?_ His following words, however, were different, but no less loaded than hers. "So, Ucchan, you seeing anyone lately?" It hurt him, even as he said it, for he knew the sad, sorry truth, one that he'd inflicted on her though it was never meant: she loved him so much, and was so dedicated to him, that she would die alone before spending a minute with anyone else. 

She flashed back, _Yes, anything to help, Ranchan,_ although she replied, "Actually, I do. Tomorrow, I'll be out with Kunoji Ryoma. Nice guy, though not like you, Ranchan. However, guy's got enough heart for four people." In truth, however, she would be helping the rest of the "Kunoji Ryoma" gang--namely Kuno, herself, Ryoga, and Ranma--get their parts ready for tomorrow. After all, it was Hikaru's 26th birthday, and everyone'd been planning their parts for a couple of weeks, now. 

Idly, Ukyo thought that maybe that was why they had those looks. Ranma might've been worried that his wife might've found out what he was going to get her; admittedly, while the Tendo-Saotome dojo was no longer in debt, they weren't on financial peaks, either. Hikaru, on the other hand, dived into others' birthday plans with a cheerleader's fanaticism, and since they'd been on the quiet about their plans, maybe she'd thought they'd all forgotten. Yeah, that would be it. 

Hopefully, that was the reason. Although, Ukyo silently admitted, it probably wasn't. 

Ranma, for his part, noted the pending conversation and realized it was his time to get scarce. He took note of the clock on the wall, then of his children, sleeping in the booths next to the adults. "Looks like the little ones are wiped out. Think it's time we start heading back to the dojo," he commented, giving Ukyo a glance to indicate that the ball was in her court. 

Ukyo took that ball and ran with it. "Hikaru, I hate to be a bother an' all," she began, hoping that she sounded a bit flummoxed, "but I need a favor from you." 

That at least brought a bit of the redhead's normal personality out. "Sure, Ukyo. What can I do for you?" That was probably one of Hikaru's best graces, Ukyo felt. Hikaru was always willing to put aside her problems to help others. It had been that very trait that had brought her into Ranma's life. 

"Ah," Ukyo flustered, hoping that she was doing a credible enough imitation of a blush, "I've, um, no idea of what to wear in my wardrobe, for tomorrow. Y'see, it's been a...few...years...since I've gone out on a date, and...." Ukyo genuinely blushed as she realized exactly **how long** it had been since she went on a date--it had been a month after Ranma's marriage to Akane, when Konatsu insisted he take her out to dinner just to get her mind off her depression. That had been nearly seven years past. 

From her point of view, Hikaru smiled gladly. Ukyo's life was so lonely at times, and if she really, finally met someone, Hikaru would only be more than blessed to help her out. "Of course. I'd be honored." She looked over to Ranma. "Do you mind?" 

"Not in the least, beautiful, especially when it comes to Ucchan. I'll take the kids home, and that should free you up." Checking the children again, he noticed that the twins were still peacefully asleep in their bassinets, while Akama turned, yawned, and began to doze again. 

"Thanks, love." She leaned over, gently kissed her husband, and added, "I shouldn't be gone too long, sweetheart. Promise you try not to miss me too much while I'm gone?" 

Ranma chuckled. "You know I will." He stood up, stretched, then helped Hikaru to her feet. As Hikaru went to ready the children, Ranma went to Ukyo's side, kissed her on the forehead, then commented, "Let me know how it goes tomorrow, ne?" To Hikaru's ears, it would sound like he was referring to the supposed date. 

Ukyo unsuccessfully repressed a shudder as she felt that tender brush on her skin. It was to Hikaru's credit that she knew it for the innocent gesture that it was; Akane would have slammed Ranma halfway to Montana before realizing...if she did. However, at that moment, Ukyo felt her long-repressed desire for Ranma rise to the surface once more, as well as feelings of missing Akane. _Things were so simple, back then,_ she thought, the irony clear in her mind. Sensing an awkward silence coming upon them, she replied, "Why bother? He's nowhere as good as you, Ranchan." _There, she thought idly, that should cover my tracks._

As Ukyo rose from her seat, Hikaru had just finished waking up Akama, instructing him to be on his best behavior. "You have to help your father watch the twins, ne, Akama-chan?" 

"Hai, Okaasan," the young boy replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Inside him, Akama was very quiet and still, trying his best not to burst with excitement. On the way home from Aunt Ukyo's restaurant, he and his father could talk about Akama's plans for tomorrow. After all, he, his father, and Aunt Nabiki had been working on his plans for two whole days. It had been, simply, the longest the young boy had ever planned on things. 

Hikaru saw the gleam in her son's eye...and fortunately misunderstood it. "Akama, and don't give your father a hard time with your bath, ne? You know how he dislikes to change." 

Akama nodded. Otoosan had a magic spell on him that made him look an awful lot like Okaasan when he got wet. If Akama had the same problem, he wouldn't like it either, so he would help his father out. 

So he initially went to hug his Aunt Ukyo, thanking her for dinner and everything. He then turned that hug on his mother, promising he would behave. He then grabbed his jacked and commented to his father, "Ready to go, Otoosan," while tugging on the tail of his father's shirt. 

Ranma turned around and smiled at his soon. "Good. Let's go then. Ucchan, thanks for dinner and take care, old friend. Hikaru, go easy on her wardrobe, ne?" He grinned, then gently took the bassinet from Hikaru's hands and headed for the door. "Mata, ne," he said, and with another grin, four Saotomes exited the Ucchan's. 

Ukyo looked at Hikaru. "Ready to go, Hikaru-chan?" 

Hikaru smiled as the pair headed for the door. "I guess. I just hope that your wardrobe survives my rearranging." The redhead and the brunette stepped out the door, heading in the opposite direction of Ranma and his entourage. 

~*~ 

A man strolled through the Immigration room in Terminal One of New Tokyo International Airport, commonly referred to by the same name as the ward it was in, Narita. He was just over six feet tall, with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. His goatee gave his oriental features an elegant, Hong Kong-sophisticate look, though he'd never been there. His suit was rumpled from the 7-hour flight from Honolulu, even though he'd spent it relatively comfortably in the Business section of the aircraft. In his hand he carried a small duffel bag, while in the other, his passport. 

He yawned, exhaustion creeping into his features for a second or two before he banished it back to where it usually belonged. He ignored the appreciative glance that the young Passport Control clerk was giving him. Although she was cute, he was certain that he wouldn't have any time to do any social activities; the company would want him back in Honolulu as soon as possible. Plus, she did kind of remind him of a girl he knew from a long time ago--although there weren't many girls with short pink hair and green eyes that he knew of. 

So instead of responding to her kawaii overtures, he simply gave her his passport. She noticed his rejection, pouted slightly, then turned on her professional demeanor, and looking that the blue-hued US passport, commented in English. "Business or leisure, Mr. Tseng?" 

"Business." He sighed; she'd used that kawaii voice, and he'd always hated whenever women used that high-pitched, "my-brain's-on-helium" vocal tone, even though he knew it was standard for any woman involved in customer services in Japan. "I'm here for a meeting with my company's local subsidiary." 

She nodded in that way Japanese do when they agree, then continued, "And you'll be staying at?" 

"Pacific Grande Meridien Hotel, Ariake Island." She nearly gasped when he said that; the man-made island just off the coast of Shinagawa ward was pretty expensive to visit, and any hotel on that island even more so, and the Pacific Grande Meridien was probably the most expensive in town, if not the country. Inwardly, he grunted; he'd rather have stayed at the Prince Hotel in Ebisu, but the company wanted him at the PGM. _Idiots,_ he mentally seethed. The travel department obviously never tried to ride the ever-faulty Shimbashi Monorail or the perpetually-crowded Tokyo Teleport. It was going to be hell getting off the island on a daily basis. He'd have to rent a car; it'd been so long since he'd driven on the left side of the road. 

The girl began her kawaii overtures again. From his view, it was clear that she realized that although he wasn't near her age he was still in the zone, and with tons of cash--rich Amerikajin. Time to be rude, though he disliked it; he was enough of a punk when he was younger and he hated it when he had to be that way now. "If that's all, miss," he said in Japanese, rather brusquely. 

She snapped out of whatever china setting she was picking for the wedding and came back to reality. "Oh yes, Mr. Tseng. You're free to go." She wrote a few things down, date-stamped his passport, slipped a few customs documents into it then handed it back to him. As he walked off, she winked at him, blushed and said softly, "Welcome to Japan and enjoy your stay, Mr. Tseng." 

Heading down the steps that would take him to the First Floor of Terminal One, the young man walked with an easy grace. The minute he was out of eyeshot, he opened up his passport, looking at the documents--and the business card she'd slipped into it. He initially thought that was sweet of her, glancing at the name: NIJIRONO SHIKISAI. He might have to call her, after all. Any girl with a name that meant "Colors of the Rainbow" must be interesting...especially since she seemed so familiar. 

He walked over to the Hertz Japan rental, when he was stopped by another person, a Caucasian, blonde about his size, and also dressed in a business suit. The man was about a decade or so older than him, but seemed cut from the same cloth as Michael. "Michael Tseng? I'm Martin Aston. I was sent by the company to pick you up." 

Michael's eyes hardened. "Oh really?" 

Martin Aston nodded. "I was sent by Donovan. He told me to tell you that 'stocks are up for Namcot and SOJ.'" Michael nodded in response; only Donovan Cheng, his mentor, would comment on such a thing. 

Nothing further to be said, Michael followed Aston to the car, a nondescript tan Nissan Infiniti G20--he'd read in the papers that Nissan had finally begun to introduce the Infiniti brand in its native country in the hopes of boosting sales. Once settled in the passenger seat and his bags in the trunk, the pair were off. There was a soft beep of a cel phone, and Aston fished it out of his pocket, handing it to Michael without even greeting the caller. "It's for you." 

_Figures,_ Michael thought with disdain for usual company rules. Taking the the phone, opened it and answered in Japanese, _"Moshi moshi. Tseng desu."_

The voice on the other side sounded old and gruff. //_I'd forgotten that you spoke Japanese, Mike._// 

Michael smiled. Only one person ever called him Mike, even though he didn't care for it. "Hell, Donovan," he commented in a warm voice as he switched back to English, "What souvenirs do you want from Tokyo?" 

//_Ha, ha, ha,_// Donovan commented in a humorless voice. //_Mike, I just called to see that you made it alright. But more important to call and tell you to keep on your toes, old friend. The Company thinks you've gone loose cannon on this, and I'm doing my Goddamn utmost to make sure they don't find out what the details are. Are you sure you really want to do this?_// 

"No--no, I'm not sure," Michael admitted. "That's why I had to come. That's the only way I'll know if I **am** sure." 

//_I understand. Just watch your back. Oh, and if you run into trouble, give Martin there a call. He's also been in the same situation as you are, and I've worked with him for a number of years. He'll watch your back._// 

"Thanks, Donavan. Give my regards to your wife, and tell her I'll pick up that kimono she wanted." 

//_I'm sure Julie'll appreciate it. Thanks, Mike. Take care. See ya._// 

"Thanks, Donovan." He hit the off switch on the cel phone, then handed it back to Aston. 

Aston declined. "That'll be yours while you're in town, Tseng." 

"Michael, if you please. Donovan said I can trust you." 

"Okay, then I'm Martin. We'll chat about old times later," the older man said, implying something. He reached to his side and handed Michael a large and fairly thick envelope. "Here's the information you requested. Some of it comes from local sources, some from HUMINT. When we get to your hotel room--which is a secure one, by the way--I'll brief you on what to expect." 

Michael barely heard him. He instead tore open the envelope, and began to read the portfolio inside, some of it in Japanese, some of it in English, and all of it bearing the words TOP SECRET: CODE NAME--STAMPEDE. The cover of the portfolio bore the emblem of the United States Central Intelligence Agency, and was not surprising, since both people in the car were "washers"--assassins--for the "Company". 

"Damn," Michael breathed after staring at the file for a minute or two. 

"Something wrong?" Martin asked. 

"No, nothing. It's just that my eyes get tired after a while and I have to resort to my glasses. I hate using them," he grumbled. 

"Know the feeling," Martin admitted, "since I used 'em myself until I got contacts. Ever consider them?" 

"Laser surgery," Michael commented, tapping his left temple with a finger. "Took care of most of my problem, but not all of it." He snapped his fingers once and out of nowhere, produced a pair of thin-lens glasses. Martin, somewhat familiar with Michael's dossier, didn't blink an eye. 

"That's better." Michael smiled; he had a grand appreciation for his improved eyesight--thin-lens or no lens--since it came with his total makeover, years ago. But that had been six years ago. 

A lifetime ago. Michael Tseng--once known as Mousse--began to read the STAMPEDE file once more, updating himself on his newest target, one that he chose himself, one that no one, save that of Donovan and this Aston guy, knew of: 

A resident of Nerima known as Saotome Ranma. 

~*~

"So, what do you think of this?" Ukyo said as she held out a simple blouse and skirt for Hikaru's perusal. Ukyo was already at her wits' end trying to find excuses on what to wear and why this wouldn't be good or that wouldn't suit her. She was also trying to find an opening that would allow her a chance to have that little discussion with the redhead. Half an hour had gone by so far, and she hadn't found one yet. 

"Ukyo, that looks fine," Hikaru commented, her voice on the verge of boredom. It had been the umpteenth ensemble that Ukyo had asked about--then rejected. Hikaru knew something was up; Ukyo was tense, and Hikaru had never known her to be that way. "Ukyo," the redhead commented in her most controlled voice, "you don't have to play with me. I know why you're doing all this." 

"You do?" Ukyo squeaked, surprised that she had been caught, even as a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. _I thought I was being careful about this! Ranma's gonna kill me for sure!_ "Listen, Hikaru, I can explain every--" 

"Don't bother." Hikaru smiled, then added, "I'm just surprised that after all these years, you're still trying to capture his heart. Ukyo, you already have it--he loves you dearly, and you're his best friend. You don't have to go out on dates that you don't want to just to get his attention. I'm not trying to take away your friendship with him--I never have." 

Ukyo sighed, relieved that Hikaru had not only misunderstood, but had also given her the opening that Ukyo'd wanted. "Oh, that--you misunderstand, Hikaru. I've known you long enough, so that's not a concern. And I'm going on this date not because I'm trying to make Ranma jealous--" she fumbled with a valid reason--"but because I think this Ryoma guy is kinda nice, just like I said. 'Sides, I'm not the one with problems at the moment." 

Hikaru shut down her conversation, sensing a verbal snare. "What do you mean, Ukyo?" 

Ukyo gave Hikaru a deadpan stare. Taking the verbal offensive, she ventured, "All night you've been acting like something's on your mind, Hikaru. You probably don't want to bother me with it, but I can assure you it's no trouble." She tossed her clothing back into the closet, and sat beside her friend. "You really look as though you need to talk to someone about it...and that you and Ranchan are having difficulties as a result." 

Hikaru's eyes became downcast. She wasn't sure of what to say. Ukyo was one of Ranma's closest friends, someone he considered as much family to him as his sisters and his parents. Plus, Ukyo did know a little about Hikaru's pyromancy, but not where she learned it. "It's not something I like talking about, Ukyo," she confided, trying to think of a way on how to explain the whole Cephiro ordeal. 

The truth was, there was no reasonable way that Hikaru could explain her time on Cephiro, and yet she couldn't bring herself to lie, since that was something she disliked as well. Still, there was an answer, a compromise of sorts: she could give Ukyo an edited story. It wasn't exactly lying, simply omitting parts that were...decidedly less believable than others, despite their veracity. Hikaru felt that under the circumstances, perhaps it was the only way to explain. 

"Well," she began, "a long time ago, I had two other friends, as close to me as you and Ryoga are to Ranma. We were together through thick and thin, and there was nothing we wouldn't do for one another. However, years ago, they moved far away, to another kingdom. 

"Well, earlier today, I received...a message...from one of them. She's in trouble, and she's asked for my help. And I would gladly go to help Fuu, except...." Hikaru trailed off, not because of editing purposes, but a lance of pain that went through her heart. 

Ukyo noticed it immediately, immediately commenting, "Except for what, Hikaru?" 

"Except for Umi." Hikaru's words were so quiet, that the brunette strained to hear them. 

"Who's Umi?" Ukyo asked. 

"Ryuuzaki Umi. She used to be my other best friend...until she stole my boyfriend," Hikaru said. "I loved Lantis, and she was on the verge of making a play for a guy named Ascot, when she ended up seducing Lantis and getting pregnant. She claimed that they were drunk, and that they never meant for it to happen, but I've been thinking about it over the years. Umi had to have known what she was doing. She meant to take Lantis, I believe. 

"I know that all of you refer to me constantly as perpetually innocent, sometimes on par with Kasumi. Believe me, any innocence that I had was lost long ago when I was betrayed by Umi. She did something totally inconceivable--she hurt me. And not just that simple 'I-made-a-mistake' kind of hurt, it was the full, betraying type. For months, I hurt just as deeply as Ranma did after Akane died. And if it weren't for each other, neither of us would have learned to love again. 

"But I digress. Anyway, Umi lives near Fuu, and that's just one of the reasons why I don't want to go--I'm not sure I want to deal with Umi and what she did to my life, even though I've moved on. There's another reason, but I'd rather not talk about it." That reason, she admitted to herself, was that of her status as the Pillar, and what shaky ground that it was still on. "But the main thing is that I'm torn between confronting Umi and helping Fuu." 

"And Fuu wouldn't call you just frivolously, right?" 

"No. She knows about the bad blood between Umi and I, and I know that she would do just about anything to spare me that pain. Also, I don't think that it would be a case of trying to make peace between us...it's been years since I heard from her, and if she was trying peacemaking, she would have done it years ago." 

"So this is serious, then? And if so, how far would you go to help your friend?" It was, Ukyo thought, an academic question. She'd known Hikaru for years, and knew exactly how far the redhead would go to help the common stranger, and that much more for her own kith and kin--she would do just about anything. 

Hikaru nodded hesitantly. "Most likely. I just don't know what to do, Ukyo. I'll be going there, and while I'd love to see Fuu again, and would do anything in my power to help her, I just don't know if I can face Umi and the child that she had with Lantis. A child, that under different circumstances, would have been mine. 

"Then there's my feelings about Lantis. I haven't seen him since the night of Fuu's wedding. Don't get me wrong, Ukyo; I love Ranma with my heart and soul, and he and our children are the best things in my life. But I think that my feelings for Lantis are the same as yours for my husband. I'd rather avoid that awkwardness--I'm sure you can understand that." 

The redhead looked at Ukyo, her eyes pleading and heart begging. " I just don't know what to do, Ukyo. I know Ranma doesn't want me to go. I know I don't want to go. But Fuu wouldn't call me unless she was really in trouble, and I was the only one who can help. It's a long way from here to where they are, and if they want me to come, then I really am Fuu's last chance." She sighed, then reached over and took a large quaff from a glass of water, before asking the inevitable question. "Oh Ukyo, what should I do?" 

Ukyo sighed; the whole mess was mind-boggling, to say the very least, and not even her wildest adventures with her friends and foes could equate to what the redhead was going through at the moment. She pursed her lips in thought, then looked at Hikaru and said, "Hikaru, I wish I knew what to say. Certainly anything that I can say to you will be of no help whatsoever. In the end, you can only make that choice that applies to you, and no one else--not even Ranma--can help you with that, though I'm sure he'll support your decision." She went over and hugged Hikaru. "And you can count on me being there, too." 

"Thanks, Ukyo." Hikaru forced a smile to her face, knowing that although it would soothe Ukyo, it wouldn't soothe the turmoil that was within Hikaru. She'd hoped that this small conversation would have shed some light on her problems. Instead, it only made them worse. 

"Look at the time," Hikaru commented as her eyes settled up on Ukyo's clock on the nightstand. "I've gotta go." She went up and hugged Ukyo, thanking her for the drink and the talk, and apologizing that she could not be of any more help in choosing what she was to wear for the next day's date. 

As Hikaru left the Kuonji household, a melancholy Ukyo whispered, "I'm sorry that I can't be able to give you the help that you wanted." Ukyo continued to watch the redhead as she walked down the street, then eventually turned and disappeared from view. 

~*~

"Damn," onna-Ranma swore under her breath. **IT** had happened again--**IT** meaning her ability to be a water magnet. While it didn't happen as much as in the past, when it did happen, it happened at the least likely times. Like now. 

Akama looked up at his father and asked, "Does it hurt when you change, Otoosan?" A couple walking by them whispered that it was cute that the young boy should call what was clearly his mother "Father". 

Ranma all but raised her hands to the heavens--and not that last gesture only due to the fact that she had the twins in her arms. _Why me?_ Turning to her son, the redhead commented, "No, it doesn't hurt, Akama, but it does feel weird when I do change. I can't quite describe it," she admitted as she approached the grounds of the Saotome-Tendo dojo, then began fishing in her pockets for her keys. "It's like...well, it's like--" 

"It's like when you're taking snow," a new--and male--voice commented, "and making a snowball or a snowman out of it. It's still the same thing, but just different." 

"Oooh, philosophy," Ranma crooned at the voice, her voice a mocking tone though it was meant in good nature. "Suddenly you're getting smart, Ryoga." 

A man about Ranma's age stepped out of the shadows. Built a little more than Ranma's male form, he had long hair cascading down past his shoulders, green eyes that glittered like blazing emeralds, and a pair of long canines. He wore a black top and blue monpei pants and had a faded bandana around his forehead. On his back was a large red hiker's-style backpack that was accompanied by a red bamboo umbrella. A change, however, was that he wore a smile on his face that was warm and genuine. "Got caught again by the sprinklers on Kanon-dori, right?" 

"No, actually, it was by old Yamada-san's place. The birdhouse in his tree broke, and hit me on the head. It had just enough water...." 

"Your kids alright?" Ryoga inquired, as a ghost of worry flitted across his features. 

"Yeah, I turned in time to shield 'em." 

"Uncle Ryoga!" Akama went up and latched himself onto Ryoga's leg, who felt it instantly. 

Looking down, he deadpanned, "you're getting stronger every day, Akama. Keep it up, and you'll soon be able to beat your father and I." 

"You maybe," the redhead teased. "I, for one, will probably remain unbeaten." 

"C'mon, Ranma, I've beat you more than a few times." 

"Wrong. You've defeated me. I've never been beaten, 'cause I always bounce back." As Ryoga nodded from the sage wisdom, Ranma continued her conversation. "So, what brings you here so early, Ryoga? Hikaru's birthday isn't until tomorrow, and the farm's only in Odawara, so it ain't that far away." 

"Look, Ranma," he commented, "although my direction's improved over the last few years or so, it still ain't perfect. I thought it would be best if I got over here so I wouldn't miss a single bit while trying not to get lost in Ofuna." He pushed the hair out of his eyes, and added, "'Sides, I was hoping to spend a little male bonding with my best friend," he snickered, "although that might be a problem at the moment." 

"Oh gee, you think?" Ranma snapped back, her angry tones belying her sense of humor. "What would ever give you that idea?" She smiled, then said, "C'mon in. Let's get you a beer, me changed back into a guy, then we'll put the little ones to bed and catch the basho results. We'll have to think of a reason why you're here when Hikaru shows up." Seeing his curious face, Ranma added, "She's at Ukyo's, having a little girl chat." 

Ryoga couldn't resist the jab. "And you didn't join in?" 

Ranma playfully slugged him with her free hand. "Just 'cause I change into a girl, doesn't mean I get free passes to the Secrets of Life as told by girls. Or did your change give you the lowdown on a pig's life?" 

Ryoga grinned. "I'm gonna get you for that," he said as he held the door open for Ranma and Akama. "After you, miss." 

"Screw the beer and terebi," Ranma said over her shoulder. "After I change and take care of the kids, I'm going to pound you into the floor for a few hours in the dojo. It's only 8:30, so that should give us a couple of hours or so, ne?" 

"I'd prefer that anyway," Ryoga replied smoothly. "Ah, nothing like a little male bonding." Both adults laughed softly as they entered the house. 

~*~

On the way home from Ukyo's house, Hikaru's mind was a mess. Her conversation with Ukyo opened up more questions than gave answers to. All these years, while she missed Fuu, she'd never really gave a thought about Umi--or Lantis. She was secure in her love for Ranma, and would never leave him, and she was sure he wouldn't be jealous, but she admitted to herself that her caged-away emotions from the past would be awkward, to say the least. 

Turning the next street onto Kanon-dori, she was still a few blocks away from her house, and thus had plenty of time to sort things out for herself. With the hour quickly approaching midnight--she'd stayed at Ukyo's far longer than she'd intended--the streets were empty, and crime was non-existent in Nerima, anyway. Besides, anyone who wished to take her on would have to deal with a fireball in his face--Hikaru still might be a bit out of shape due to her recent birth, but she was by no means unprotected. 

That didn't matter much anyway; the main issue at hand was that of her problem. Did she still love Lantis? She wasn't sure how she felt about Umi. Those were the negatives. Then there were the positives. Fuu, Ferio, and the rest of her friends that she'd left on that gorgeous world, so far away and long ago. She'd be more than happy to see them again, and she missed them so. 

Then there were the other factors to consider: her family here, with Ranma, and her three children. The rest of them, her friends and family, all that which made Saotome Hikaru the person that she was, the successful mother, wife, sister, friend, and kendo instructor that everyone loved and cherished. If she left, who knew how long she would be gone--assuming she ever returned. There was a western saying that the third time was a charm, and that charm might be the one that would kill her. Ranma and their children might never know what happened to her. 

Then on the other side, was her status in that world. She was the Fire Knight and the Knight Commander, but she was also the last Pillar. Though she abolished the system, the people of Cephiro might not think so. The **PLANET** itself might not think so. And what was a Pillar, anyway? Though she'd never really been treated that way, she saw it in their eyes: messiah, archangel, goddess. Megamisama. 

She was no goddess. She was Saotome Hikaru. 

She stopped at a nearby soda machine in front of a closed newspaper stand, pumped 120 yen into it and tapped a button. The machine made a few clunking noises before it spit out a can of Aquarius for her. She took the can, took a sip, then realized that she needed someone to talk to. Not her husband or anyone in his family; not that she couldn't trust them, but it would be their level of worry that she wanted to avoid (well, that and her father-in-law). Likewise, for the same reason, she couldn't tell her brothers. It would be difficult, anyway, since most of the Shidou family lived so far apart now: While Satoru lived still in their old home; Masaru and his wife had been moved by his company to a job in America; Kakeru was an officer in the JASDF now, and lived up north in Misawa with his family. 

So who could she talk to and bear everything, and get an objecti-- 

_Wait. There's one person that I **can** talk to,_ she realized. She took another sip of her drink, then set it down on the green NTT payphone next to the soda machine. She reached into her purse, and produced her phone card. Sliding it into the phone slot, she picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. As the phone rang, Hikaru only hoped that her friend was home. She was the only person that she knew she could count on, under the circumstances--the only other person on Earth besides Ranma that she'd ever told about her life in Cephiro. 

The phone rang for a small eternity, before a sleepy voice answered, //_Moshi moshi. Hououji Kuu desu._// 

"Kuu-chan? It's Hikaru. I'm sorry to be calling so late at night, but..." 

//_No, it's okay,_// the voice said, trying not to sound irritable. //_You usually call earlier than this, Hikaru-chan. Are you okay? Did you and Ranma have a fight? Do you need a place to stay over?_// 

"Physically I'm fine, and thank you but no, I'm alright. But what I have to talk to you is extremely important. It's about Fuu." 

She could hear some rustling in the background, immediately followed by, //_I'm up. What's happened to her, is she alright? Has something happened in Cephiro?_// 

"I don't know," Hikaru admitted, before launching into a capsule version of the evening's events. 

Kuu, on her end, sat quietly, listening to everything she the younger woman had to say before commenting, //_It might be an overreaction, but I understand your fears, Hikaru-chan. Would you like me to come over tomorrow and we can talk about it? In fact, since I remember that tomorrow's your birthday, we can discuss it over lunch and a museum showing or two, ne?_// 

Hikaru smiled on her end. "If you could, but lunch isn't necessary, Kuu-chan. Besides, what about your Flower shop?" 

//_Yes it is. I don't have my little sister to dote on anymore, and you've always been like one to me. And as for my Flower shop, I think Nae could use the extra day of work--she always she needs the extra money. So, I'll see you tomorrow, say about 8:00?_// 

"Un!" Hikaru felt a little better now. "Okay, then, it's a deal. I'm sorry for waking you up, Kuu-chan. Have a nice evening." 

//_Mata ne, bai-bai._// The phone went silent as Kuu hung up. As Hikaru replaced the handset in its cradle and retrieved her card, she smiled to herself. At least she would be able to talk to someone who wouldn't be panic-stricken about her or her sanity. Hikaru picked up her can of Aquarius, and continued on her way, heading the few remaining blocks before she got home. 

~*~

On Cephiro, another summoning beacon lanced into the nighttime sky, destination unknown. Within the destroyed remnants of Hiace, Daimler's eyes followed the trajectory of the beam, inspecting it as he had done with the last beacon a few days ago. As it headed for the same spot it did last, where it made the sky ripple, he seemingly said to himself, "And so another prayer of hope is sent towards their mysterious benefactor. Are you so sure that you'll be able to accomplish the task I have set before you, Citroen?" 

A sultry, sexy voice echoed out from the darkness. "You are asking me to kill what could very well be a god. Not easy under the best of circumstances." 

Daimler's eyes flashed with a sort of passive anger. "Speak our language, Citroen. We are not here amongst the local rabble, and thus may speak our true tongue." 

The voice rang out of the ebon again, this time in a different speech. "If you insist, though I don't know why. Their language is elegant and musical, not like our own." There was a yawn that carried a bored, yet teasing quality to it, and the speaker continued. "In any event, slaying a god will be difficult." 

He turned to face that darkness. "So, Citroen, my dear, you are saying that you cannot accomplish it?" 

A woman stepped out from the shadows. Her skin was fair, flawless, and elegant, with the face of a woman who looked younger than she was, seeming to be a teenager, though her aqua eyes held an eternal, immortal quality to them that could not easily be described. Her hair was multi-colored, somehow reminding Daimler of a pet that he once had. Citroen's hair strands were tan, brown, and orange, and as they turned with her movements, her whole mane seemed to shimmer with an earthy, mystical quality that was her norm. She seemed to be wearing nothing but a cloak, since the cloak was large enough to conceal most of what she was wearing, save for the tip of a sword scabbard that stuck out. 

Citroen looked at him with eyes that were as cool and aloof as the color they showed, and commented simply, "I said it wasn't easy. I never said it was impossible." She strode over to him and got just close enough where her lips barely touched his. "You should know that nothing is impossible for me." 

Daimler backed off, knowing that her advances were just part of the constant advantage that she tried to hold over everyone. Citroen was like that, the exact opposite of her twin brother Sharan. "Well, it may be the type of mission that you may never return from. Are you prepared to give your life?" 

Citroen frowned, then saluted. "I pledged my life long ago to our cause, Daimler. Don't ever doubt my loyalty." 

"I doubt everyone's," he admitted matter-of-factly. "Until we have accomplished what The Leader has set here before us, we must do what we must do." 

"So speaketh the great leader of the Vanden Plaz," Citroen said, moving closer and pressing her body to his, attempting to elicit a reaction. 

It never happened; Daimler's control was either too good, or he was dead from the waist down. "Go and do your job, Citroen. The beam is near its zenith, and you don't have much time." 

Citroen stepped back then bowed mockingly, commenting in Cephiran, "Your wish is my command, Daimler." As she bowed, her body began to glow with an unusual light. Finally, a shaft of light blasted up from where she was, and her body seemed to melt into the beam, becoming one with the shaft of light. 

As he watched from his location, Citroen's transport beam blasted on an intercept course with the beacon. His eyes scanned the beam as it continued to streak its way into the nocturne darkness, the white shaft headed on a collision course with the other band of light. A second later, Citroen's transport intercepted the beam and the connection sparkled with magic force. The burst of light was so powerful that for a second, Daimler had to turn his eyes away from the light. 

When he looked again on the beam, he noticed that Citroen's beam had piggybacked onto the beacon, coiling around it like a spring over a tube--or like a Boa around its victim. Daimler watched as the beacon continued on for a few more meters before dissipating in that aerial ripple that was clearly inter-dimensional transit. 

His minion on her mission, Daimler turned away from his watching, and to his next task at hand. The Water Knight had revived, and was not accepting her imprisonment with any sort of good grace. At the moment, she had been stripped of all her clothing, armor and weapons, and warded to prevent her spells. 

Daimler went to see to her torture. There was something about her, something familiar that disturbed him, and if he were correct, he would have to let The Leader know immediately that his flank was exposed... 

...and that he had traitors on his side. 

~*~

Hikaru snuck quietly into the house just after 12:15. As she came in, the first thing she noted was an old, familiar umbrella and backpack. She grinned to herself; Ryoga must have went on a training trip and got lost...again. Well, he was always welcome, especially since he and Ranma loved sparring with one another. Ascending the stairs, she crept initially into Akama's room, checking on him, then into the twins' room, checking on them and the baby monitor. Although she disliked raising them this way--the Japanese norm was for babies to sleep in the same bed as the parents until they were old enough for their own beds--both she and Ranma tossed and turned a lot in their sleep...and did a few other things on occasion, as well. A naughty gleam flickered in her sienna eyes, accompanied by a smile that appeared on the face of "oh-so-innocent" Hikaru. Silently pouting that Tofu had said no sexual activity until she was fully recovered, she left the twins room and went into hers. 

On the futon, Ranma was already asleep. She shrugged out of her clothing, and into a negligee, then crawled into the soothing bed, cuddling next to his warm body. She turned, and laid a kiss on his cheek, trying to put aside her fears and concerns until the next day. 

Without opening his eyes, Ranma commented, "So, I guess you and Ukyo talked for a long time, ne?" He opened his eyes, looking at her as she lay there, staring at the darkened ceiling. "Don't blame her. She's just worried about you, same as me. You should have seen yourself at dinner. You looked a lot like I did when I originally had my curse." 

"I wasn't aware I was that depressed," Hikaru replied. 

Ranma nodded. "I know this is hard for you, but I want you to know that I love you and will support any decision you make, Hikaru." 

"I know." She flashed a smile at him, then kissed him tenderly. The kiss lengthened in time, followed by hands roaming. Hikaru backed off, and commented smartly, "Remember what Tofu said." 

Ranma tried not to sound too depressed. "Yeah, I know, but I--" 

She tried to conceal the disappointment in her own tones. "Would you rather sleep the rest of the night in your cursed form?" 

"No, dear." 

"Okay then." She turned around, then snuggled against him. "Good. We wouldn't want to injure me violating doctor's orders, now would we?" She turned, then added playfully, "But let's get something straight, Saotome: once I **am** fully recovered...." 

"I thought three kids was more than enough for you," he merrily countered. 

She voiced a hmph of mock-indignation. "Hentai." She then looked at him dreamily adding, "And there's no other pervert I'd rather be with." She snuggled against his chest, and then both fell asleep, dreaming of the love they shared and the hope that the next day would be better... 

...and the fear that it probably wouldn't be. 

NEXT: 

Part Three: Gegege no Hikaru


	5. Part 3: Gegege no Hikaru

**_A Duet of Pigtails  
_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma ½_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Additional: **_Gegege no Kitaro_** by Mizuki Shigeru, **_The Addams Family_** by Charles Addams. Fujikyu Highland is owned by the Fujikyu Group. 

**_Part Three:  
Gegege no Hikaru _**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Saotome Hikaru awoke to the sounds of both her husband and her oldest son trying to sing the old Japanese birthday tune...and going very off-key. While Ranma's cursed form had a lovely singing voice, his normal form wasn't that talented. 

Just behind them, she could see the forms of both Ryoga and Nabiki, both chuckling humorously at the Saotome attempt at a special day. 

As soon as the torture by vocal cords stopped, Hikaru looked at Ranma, kissed him, then said, "I love you...but please don't do that again. You're awful." 

Ranma grinned. "Well, you didn't think so the night I serenaded you on our honeymoon."{? "I lied, dear." 

"Okaasan!" Akama bounced up and down in delight, jumping for joy and holding an envelope in his hands. Thrusting it forward, he declared, "This is for you. I got it for you all by myself, with just a little help from Aunt Nabiki." 

As Hikaru looked over at her sister-in-law, Kuno Nabiki merely smiled. "I paid for the pittance part. Admission, JR tickets, overnight at the Mizuno hotel, since we'd probably best stay overnight in Kawaguchiko, and all the staples. Akama paid for the important part." 

Akama beamed. "Yeah, an' Aunt Nabiki said we couldn't get everything without the consump'n tax." 

Hikaru opened the envelope. "Wow...four tickets to Fujikyu Highland! You guys are great!" An avid rollercoaster enthusiast, it was one of Hikaru's personal goals to ride every major coaster in Japan, and maybe the rest of the world, when she got around to it. Since Fujikyu was known for Fujiyama II, the world's largest rollercoaster, this was an opportunity that Hikaru could not afford to miss. Between Hikaru, Nabiki, and Akama, the three would have the grandest time. "But Nabiki, who's the fourth ticket for?" 

Ranma sighed with some plausible acting; though he was not one for amusement parks, feigning dismay would allow him to execute the rest of his plan. "Nabiki, I'm afraid I can't go. Someone has to teach the classes, and I'll be taking over Hikaru's kendo classes for the day." 

A girlish pout settled on Hikaru's features. "I understand, love. If you don't want to be with me...." 

A bead of perspiration settled on Ranma's brow. "It's not that, Hikaru, it's that I was planning...arrrrgh!" Ranma shook his head in dismay, and the rest of those present chuckled. 

"What Ranma meant to say," Ryoga commented, "was that he and Ukyo are planning to go this afternoon to get your gift. That's why I'm here." 

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Hikaru bubbled. "Alright, Ranma, you're off the hook. But I do have a plan for this extra ticket if you don't mind, Nabiki, Akama. I had plans to meet with with Hououji Kuu, and..." 

"Say no more, Hikaru," Nabiki said. "It's not a problem, as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I haven't seen her since she did the floral arrangement for Kasumi and Tofu's anniversary party. How is she doing?" 

There was the sound of a knock at the front door, to which Hikaru replied, "You can ask her yourself, Nabiki. I'm sure you two can catch up on old times, ne? Now, if everyone can please get out of here so I can take a shower and change, I'd much appreciate it. Ranma, can you stay here? I'd like to talk to you for a moment." 

As the group filtered out of the bedroom, Ranma shut the sliding door behind them. "Yes, love?" 

She said it in a firm, resolute voice. "You can relax, anata. I've decided I'm not going back." 

Ranma visibly relaxed. "What made you decide that? Granted, I'm thrilled that you're not planning to return, but what about your friends over there--one of which happens to be Kuu's little sister?" 

"Something that I thought about last night. Namely, this." She gestured around the room, then patted the futon, beckoning him to sit next to her. "I'm not eighteen anymore, Ranma. I'm a wife, a mother--and a recent one, at that. Maybe if it was just you and me, I would go and take you along, but I can't risk our children. I know what you went through when Akane died, and I couldn't bear to have you worrying about myself and the children all the time." 

"But if your friends went so far as to summon you...." Ranma ventured, playing the uncomfortable role of devil's advocate to ensure that his wife was set in her decision. 

"And if there were any other way to help Fuu and Ferio, I would. But it's not just me, anymore. It's my family as well, and I will not endanger any of you for anyone." Gazing longingly into his baby-blue eyes, the feeling she got when she stared into them thrilled her. "I love you, Ranma. I married you, and I've had children with you. But I didn't give birth to orphans. I'm not going back, and as terrible as I feel about it, Cephiro will have to carry on without me." She leaned forward and kissed him for a breathless minute or two, before saying, "I just hope I'll like what you got me for my birthday." 

"Oh, you will, love. I'm sure you will." 

~*~

Stepping out of the Nerima-Minami subway station, Michael looked around, noticing that the streets were fairly quiet, just as he'd suspected. Wearing a simple black T-shirt, jeans, and black loafers, he quickly bounded to the rooftops, bouncing from one roof to another as he cleared the distance from the station to where the Tendo-Saotome dojo lay. 

_Just like old times,_ he thought, remembering all the times he and the others had done this in their daily fights, their loves and lives together. _Nowadays, the only time I do this is when I'm "doing the dirty laundry" for the Company._ A person vaguely fitting his description was wanted for the brutal killing of a dozen drug lords in Columbia two months ago, but the paper trail led back to western China--and a Chinese citizen that no longer existed. But that was the life of a CIA spy/assassin that worked for Project Renovation, the government's project to take specially selected down-on-their-luck foreigners and give them a new shot at life...working for the agency, of course. His mentor and recruiter, Donovan, had once been the son of a senior Chinese Communist Party official. Martin was a disgraced former KGB agent. Then there had been Theresa.... 

Michael paused, took out his wallet and looked at the picture of his dead wife. It had been Theresa who'd taught him the true meaning of love, not the obsessive stupidity that he related to Shampoo. It had been Theresa Park, the illegitimate daughter of the leader of North Korea, a woman who was also a Renovation agent, who had won his heart. It had been over three years ago that he'd married her and finally buried his past. It had been Theresa, the woman that had finally showed him what love had really meant, who had died in a freak car crash in Washington early last year. 

That was why he was here now, he realized as he placed his wallet back in his pocket and moved on, thinking once again of the past. In the beginning, he'd initially hated Ranma, for more reasons than he could imagine. During the span of his life in Nerima, he'd been moved to the point that his hate was instinctive, no longer human or even feeling. But in the past six years, so much of his life had changed, he really hadn't even remembered Nerima, much less his hatred for his old nemesis. It was time to put Ranma under fire, and for Michael to finally find out if he'd moved on. 

Arriving at a house across from the dojo, he opened the duffel bag that he'd brought with him. Pulling out a thermos of coffee, binoculars, and the STAMPEDE file, he began to read again--he'd stopped reading it in the car yesterday, deciding to talk with Martin, instead, and caught up on jet lag the rest of the night. The first part was something he didn't know: despite her death, Shampoo had gotten her revenge--Akane never survived their last encounter, either. The file stated that Ranma had a child from Akane, and had since remarried, but for some unknown reason the file didn't specify his wife's name, though it did say she was pregnant. Saotome was now one of the best known martial artists in Japan, but never competed in tournaments. Among his closest associates listed Kuno, Hibiki, Ukyo, the Tendo sisters, a man named Shidou Satoru, a woman named Hououji Kuu, and an unidentified redhead--clearly the intel gatherers had not discovered Ranma's aquatranssexual curse. 

As Michael watched, he noted a woman approach the house. The picture in the file identified her as Hououji. As she continued to head into the house, Michael cursed himself for his impatience in leaving his hotel this morning--he'd forgotten the omni-directional microphone setup, and the laser reader that let him scan sound frequencies off the windows. It wasn't like him to normally do that during an op; he figured it was just a freak recurrence of old, bad habits brought on by the situation. Still, it was inexcusable, and he'd have to work on that later. Nevertheless, he sat there, watching for a sign, for any clue of what was going on in that house. 

About forty-five minutes later, Ranma appeared out of the house, in his cursed form. He was with Nabiki, the Hououji woman, and a boy that the file identified as Saotome Akama, his son. As the four headed in the direction of Nerima-Minami subway station, Michael followed. Something tugged at the back of his mind that something was wrong, not quite normal with a world that had been relatively normal for him in the past six years. But, he knew from experience, anything in regards to Ranma was abnormal to begin with. Besides, he was chasing a Japanese redhead female that just walked out of the dojo. What were the chances of there being more than one in there? Taking care not to make himself seen, he moved on from rooftop to rooftop, trailing the group as they headed towards the subway station. 

A minute or so later, Ranma and Ryoga walked out of the house, waiting for Tatewaki, Satoru, and Ukyo. Once they'd arrived, Ryoga and Kuno would attend to the dojo for the day, leaving the other three to take care of Ranma's present for his wife. 

~*~

Umi screamed in pain as Daimler's whip lashed out against her bare back, tearing the flesh and leaving a new bloodied scar on her back. She'd been putting up with the pain for a while now, and no matter how much she tried to shut it out of her mind, it wasn't happening. She was currently being tortured in a small, dark cell that at the back of her mind reminded her of a million-and-one bad horror films from her youth. Manacled, stripped of all clothing save for a pair of ribbons, ensorcelled to stave off her water powers. However, the whip was real. All too real. As was the pain. As was the filth she was rotting in. As were her broken ribs, eye closed shut from one too many punches, and the various burn marks, scabs, and injuries that covered her body. 

"Again," a cool voice responded, as the whip bore down on her once more. "You may as well tell me, Umi. I will get it out of you one way or the other. And if you die, so be it--I will move on to the next person. Remember how many I have of you in captivity, and bear in mind I have yet to touch one of them. They, however, can hear every shriek of pain that you give, every note of sorrow that you utter." Daimler smiled a grin of self-satisfaction. Things were going along as planned, and if he was right, she should cave in right about now. 

With great difficulty, Umi managed to turn her head and look at him with her one good eye. "**NO.** I will **not** tell you anything about our forces. I would rather die before I betray my friends." She spat at their feet, the spittle red from the Water Knight's blood. 

Trabant raised the whip again. "We can arrange it, witch!" He raised his whip, ready to strike. His voice belied a sort of glee, Umi noted--this guy was probably the kind of child who relished pulling the wings off flies. She also thought, wincing inwardly, that the next blow was probably going to **really** hurt. 

Daimler yawned. "I tire of this. Come, Trabant. Let us forget about this one for a week. No food, no water. Let's see what song our little bird will sing in a week, correct?" Nonchalantly, Daimler opened the cell door and walked out, his cloak trailing him like the very demon on his back. Trabant gave Umi a baleful grin, then whipped her once more in spite. The hook at the end slashed across her cheek, tearing it open and sending a small spray of blood out. As Umi yelped in pain, Trabant merely smiled and said, "Remember: you're just a woman, and there're plenty of other things we haven't done to you...yet." Laughing, he left the cell and closed it, letting no more light into the room. 

As their footsteps rang into the distance, Umi finally let herself go. Sobbing in agony, she wondered if this was it for her, was this the end that she would come to. She wanted to see her daughter again, to see the sun shine, to feel the warmth of day once more. And as she sank down in burning, searing suffering, she faintly hoped that Fuu would be able to do something to rescue them. A small hope flared in her chest. If anyone could figure a way out of this, it would be Fuu. All Umi had to do was survive. Survive, and she would be reunited with her only child. 

Of course, if she died, there would be one small consolation, Umi admitted. She and her husband would not have to spend one more unbearable moment in each other's company...if their lackluster marriage could be called that. 

~*~

Close to the town of Vauxhall, the battle had been joined, though to a stalemate. The Cephiran forces, under the command of Lantis, managed to fight the unknown strangers to a standstill, but the equipment that the other side had rivaled that of Autozam's best. As a result, the small prairie town had been decimated, with few survivors, and with no side of the fighting abating. 

At his side was an archer named Sintra. Although not quite as good as Queen Fuu or Cabrio, she was nonetheless deadly, and the fact that she was willing to charge into battle at its thickest spoke volumes about her bravery. Looking at the man beside her, she said dryly, "Lantis, I think we have them on the run. At least I **hope** so." Lantis looked back at the young woman, her yellow eyes sparkling out from under her thick mane of lime-colored hair, and a lazy grin that reminded him of her father. Watching the battle from a distance was something that he disliked, but considering the situation, Fuu could not risk any more of the nobility; thus, he and Sintra remained behind, both to their distaste, with a small selection of soldiers and guardsmen, which had quickly disappeared as Lantis ordered them to join the battle. 

As the pair watched from the distance of a nearby bluff, gazing at the smoke and sounds of battle rising from the town, Sintra turned to him and asked, "Do you think Her Majesty has come up with a plan to rescue the others?" 

Lantis was quiet for a second, then spoke. "Fuu will do everything she can to save Ferio and the rest. She only needs the time to come up with a proper strategy, and when she executes it, she will not fail." 

Sintra frowned. "I don't know if we have time, Lantis. It's been over a week now, and we have no idea if they still live." 

Lantis looked back at her. "I know that Ferio and LaFarga has survived, and they can protect the others." 

"And what of your wife?" Sintra asked, the concern in her eyes clearer than the war-torn sky. 

Lantis turned his head away, looking at the raging battle, once more. Just before Sintra was to ask him again, he cleared his throat and said, "I...would expect the Water Knight to either survive or to die defending her friends. That is her duty. But," he said, as his voice grew quiet, "if she passes away, at least she will have been relieved of many of the burdens of life...not the least of which has been our marriage." 

The two said nothing further, but simply watched the raging battle below. Hating the inactivity, but not being able to do much more about it. 

~*~

Fujiyama stood, its broad expanse sitting majestically in the area known as the Five Lakes, a veritable giant of a mountain, dormant but reminding everyone of its status as the symbol of Japan. Its slopes uncovered with snow, it looked nothing more than a plain, dull brown, not holding the normal majesty that it did whenever wintry snow graced its top, but it stood there, imperial and awesome, nonetheless. 

Fujiyama II stood, its metal expanse graced by the Guinness Book of World Records as the World's Largest Overall Coaster. Rising to a point of 80 meters, and with over a kilometer of track, the speeds on the ride reached in excess of 120 kph. Its purple and yellow rails stood, shining with a grace and majesty that emitted a sort of aura that emitted grace and power. 

Hikaru, Nabiki noted, had a look on her face that was, to say, completely in awe: the look of a true believer before Kamisama, the look of a toddler in the presence of the parent. _The hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world,_ Nabiki thought, _and that coaster's firmly got its hands on her._ She looked over to Kuu and smiled, adding, "Hikaru's gotta be in heaven right now." 

"I'll say," the other woman replied with a sly wink. "She's practically drooling." 

Akama, currently quelled by a strawberry and crème crepe, merely smiled at his mother and watched how she reacted. Hikaru stood there, in awe. Still not quite able to fit into her old clothing, she had opted to borrow a set of Ranma's tangs. The red short-sleeve Chinese shirt fit her as loose as it did his cursed form, as did the indigo baggy pants that she wore. With the exception of the eyes and the lack of wristbands, Hikaru passed exactly as a match for her husband. There was a child's gleam in her eyes as she noted the coaster cars racing by at horrendous speeds--absolutely perfect. The young woman had gone back to those halcyon days of her youth, when all she needed to worry about was acting like a little lady, and not having to worry about motherhood or marriage, let alone being the defacto goddess of another world. She, of course, wouldn't give up any of those things for anything, but she missed being a child to a degree, as did any adult. 

Kuu looked in the opposite direction. "Hey, isn't that...." The brunette pointed towards an intentionally dilapidated-looking ryokan. "That's that **_Gegege no Kitaro_** haunted house that I'd heard so much about. Should we go a little later?" Nabiki nodded. "I've loved that show since I was a kid. In fact, I'd personally like to hit all three haunted houses at this park. But, since Hikaru probably wants to hop on all the rollercoasters first, I suppose that we should go on those." She turned to the redhead. "Okay, then, Hikaru, lead the way." 

The redhead raced off in the direction of the Double Loop, the coaster closest to the JR entrance, Akama in tow, both skipping like the classic kid in the candy store. Nabiki and Kuu, with amused looks on their faces, looked at each other, giggled, then headed in the direction of the yellow-and-red coaster. 

~*~

Sitting at the Zaboon Bar & Grille across from both the Great Zaboon log ride and the Double Loop, Michael sat, watching the foursome get in line. He noted that Ranma had become good at acting like a female--after all, credit had to go where credit was due. Michael, however, still detested his avian form; while he'd come to grips with his other self, he still took every precaution possible. This was why he was sitting at the restaurant, and not by the Zaboon, which was closer. Snapping his fingers, he brought out a camera with a telephoto lens--it wasn't as good as a pair of binoculars, but it was a lot more inconspicuous. If his guess was right, Saotome and the rest would probably be here for the majority of the day, and-- 

"Mr. Tseng?" a voice asked at his side, a voice that sounded all too familiar. He turned, expecting a familiar blushing, vibrant woman. "Um...hello. What are you doing here?" Sure enough, it was that cute girl with the pink hair and green eyes from the airport yesterday. 

Michael, trying not to react, gazed at the girl with a hint of attraction that was not feigned. "Nijirono-san? Oh, hello. What brings you here?" For some reason, he didn't want her to be here in case things between he and Ranma got ugly. Assuming they did. 

She motioned behind her, towards a bunch of women her age, all blushing and chattering about Shiki and "that cute guy". She turned and gave them a "I-saw-him-first" glance before answering, "Oh, I'm here with a few of my friends, as you can see. It's Mariko's--" she pointed to an especially giggly girl with wide, doe-eyes and long orange hair, "--birthday, and she lives nearby." Looking at him and not trying to blush, she asked, "so, what brings you here?" 

Fortunately, Michael had a ready answer. "My company...is interested in building a similar park to this one on Oahu," he lied with a sincere face. "There many be a few things that we might have to dispense with--for example, that **_Kitaro_** attraction over there will probably have to be replaced with **_The Addams Family_**, and some of the rides might require a little updating, but other than that, I don't see any further issues. Personally, I like the park, and I'm going to recommend that we build a duplicate out in Kapolei." 

"So you work for an amusement company in America?" she asked, trying a coy act. 

"Um...it's really a multi-business conglomerate," he said, launching into the Agency's pre-fab story. "My company, American Interests & Securities, tends to have their hands in everything, so to speak. Um, just building an amusement park in Hawaii is just one way we can boost the economy and bring in those tourists that would otherwise head to California." He looked through the binoculars, saying matter-of-factly, "Er, don't mind me. I'm keeping track of my business associate. She brought her kid with her, and they are almost in line for the rollercoaster." 

Shiki took his arm rather aggressively, then dropped back down into demure mode. "Well, why don't we join them?" 

Trapped like a rat, Michael saw no way of easily losing this girl. His only hope was that she would get bored of him soon and return to her friends. He looked at this girl, confirming his opinion from yesterday; she was not near his age, but instead quite a few years younger than him! He then looked at her eyes, and felt a tug of something that he'd not felt in a long time, a need that was there, with a girl that was maybe no older than 19--nearly a decade his junior. This concern was further confirmed as her giggling batch of friends disappeared into the distance, noting that Shiki had just made other plans. 

_Oh well, best make the most of it._ Michael, arm in tow with the younger girl, made a beeline for the Saotome and company, now headed towards the Mad Mouse rollercoaster. 

~*~

The first feel that Citroen felt was disorientation. The second, was pure astonishment. She was here, on another world--the world that the Pillar was supposed to have come from. Heaven. Nirvana. Whatever you wanted to call it, she was here. The third was the presence of the Pillar, the beacon that seemed to stream at her soul, tied into the magic that summoned the other. 

Using her magic to disguise herself, she managed to walk around, undetected by some of the denizens of the heavens, who looked like they were from her own homeworld, or at least another part of it. Sure, these angels and whatever kept a semblance of what must have been their natural life, but it seemed all too real, all too present. These "people" seemed like **people**. Still curious as to where she was, she remained hidden and moved on. As long as she remained under her cloak, she would stay hidden, invisible to all around her--another sign that this might not be an afterlife, but perhaps another world...perhaps even her own. 

As she wandered around this strange land, she noted things seemed a little too much like her world. The strange writing looked...Japanese. It looked very much like the script of that hole. That would have to mean that either her mind was interpreting these sights and sounds as derivative of that backwards nation, or she was in the genuine article. However, the chances of that were slim. Small. Nearly nonexistent. 

It was fifteen minutes later when the truth appeared. In a bookstore in the shopping mall section of what was clearly some sort of amusement park, she found a book in English, detailing the history of things to come for what she had known. Picking it up, she read all about this world. Her homeworld. Earth. And the true horrors that had come. This **WAS** her home. This was her home's **FUTURE**, and the future was a bleak one. 

It was either that, she thought, or the best defense system she'd ever encountered, one that struck at the soul, and not the body. One that truly brought you low in defeat, not merely hoping to extinguish your life. Weapons were meant to kill. An attack such as this was meant to obliterate. She fought back the tears that threatened to destroy her, the truth that she hoped was only an image, only an attack, for the truth would be far too cruel. 

Casting her cloak off her shoulders, but wearing it still as to keep herself hidden, she created her plan: if this was an idyll, she could use Sharan's creations to kill the Pillar. If this were truly Earth, then the goddess was nothing more than a human...and a traitor, besides. A human could be killed; a traitor **SHOULD BE KILLED**. If one were capable of seeing her at this moment, they would have noticed the midnight blue bodysuit that she wore, armor-plated in certain spots to protect her from weapons attacks, and the rapier that was sheathed at her side providing at least one form of defense/offense. 

She raised her hand, palm up, and in them floated three little vials. Throwing them a few feet from her, she cooed, "Now do your job, as Sharan engineered you to, and kill the Pillar. You will know her." The three vials shattered on the ground a meter or so from her, and a throbbing, pulsating gas wafted up from those shattered bits of glass. In each cloud, floated twin stars, two ruby beacons of light. A second later it was clear that those stars were in fact eyes...eyes that shore with a cruel, malevolent intent. 

Knowing that it was not enough, she then turned her palm downward and began chanting in Latin: "Deep Circle of Power, arise and empower me!" Around her, the sky grew dark, as though a storm front had settled in. Beneath her, a magic circle blossomed, its color an angry blood red. Still chanting in Latin, she replied, "Now is the time for vengeance. Now is the time for retribution. Now is the time to do what your natures demand of you." As blood-red mist seemed to see from the ground, she continued. "Feel the power of my quarry. Feel the soul of my prey. Feed on her soul, and you shall be free forever, to move on to the next part of your existence. **I CALL TO YOU, GHOSTS, CREATURES, BEINGS!**" The mist rose faster and further, and each wisp opened its eyes, two crimson pulses of light filled with an unspeakable, ageless existence. **"SERVE ME NOW, AND DO YOUR DEED!"** The assembly of spirits nodded at her, then disappeared. 

As the sky turned to normal, Citroen laughed. _Now it is time to test the mettle of the Pillar,_ she decided. Focusing on the power of that being, she moved forward, blade in hand and ready to direct her forces. As soon as she moved into position, all she would have to do is to identify the Pillar by sight, wait for the perfect opportunity, and strike. 

~*~

A few hours later, Michael and Shiki settled in at the Marina restaurant, right across from the Marina Waterboats ride, to have a little lunch. Saotome and the others were getting off the ride, and headed towards that **_Kitaro_** haunted house. Since they would be in there for a few minutes, it didn't hurt to have lunch, and since his "date" suggested the restaurant, why not? 

So, as the pair sat down at their meals, Michael looked at Shiki. He'd initially asked her about her job at the airport, to which she replied that it was a summer job, to earn money for her college tuition. They bandied a few more mindless subjects about before he started to get reasonably personal. "So," he continued, "tell me about yourself, Nijirono-san." 

"Well," she began, "as my meishi said, my name's Shikisai, though all my friends just call me Shiki, and despite the name, I'm about as Chinese as you are, Tseng-san." 

"Just call me, Michael, if you would," he responded, as his mind clicked. **That** was the missing link, and the clue to her seeming familiarity. It was the facial features of a Chinese woman. Could she be one of those Japan-born Chinese, so prevalent in Yokohama's Chinatown or Osaka's Little Canton? Something gnawed at him, saying there was more, but he ignored it. "Well, where are you from?" 

She blushed, glad to know that he was actually paying attention to her. "Well, I was born in China, originally, but my mother and I moved here to Japan shortly after I was born, and we changed our names to the Japanese equivalents--she said it was just to fit in, since she didn't want to live in Yokohama. We settle for a couple years up north in Otaru, but a little while after, we moved back to Tokyo. Since then, I'm just an average Japanese girl with Chinese ancestry." 

"Hmm...I know the feeling," he said, then clarified it with a lie. "My family moved to Hawaii from Hong Kong back in the '30s, and have lived there since." He took a bite of his cheeseburger, then added just for conversation, "Dating anyone?" 

"Yes," she replied, blushing. She looked at him, and said, "you." A bead of perspiration settled in his brow as her word sank in. Michael, however, had run across this smitten sort of girl in many a place before, and frankly used the same answer as always, since it always worked: "Well, that will be problematic, Shiki, since I live in Honolulu, and come to Japan, rarely. I only know Japanese because I learned it in college." 

"Easy," she replied. "I'm supposed to attend...um...Shamiaado University in the fall." 

_Chaminade. Great,_ he thought sans enthusiasm, but instead replied, "That's nice. But, Shiki, wouldn't you be happier with someone your age? As you saw in my passport, I'm 27. You're what, 19 or so?" 

"20," she said, blushing in shame. "I was so bad in school, I had to repeat my fourth year. Besides," she said, hopefully, "I like older men. And we match--the aura machine said so!" 

_Damn Sega toys,_ he thought. At the time, he dismissed any thought of that stupid machine that picked couple's chances of a happy life together. It had read he and Shiki as 99%. He'd forgotten how much reverence schoolgirls tended to place on those things. "Shiki, I was married once, to a beautiful woman named Theresa--" _Okay, so her real name was Tae Sun, but you don't need to know that,_ "--who died over a year ago. I'm still not entirely over her. Do you really want to wait around in my life, playing second string to the ghost of my late wife?" 

As expected, her eyes began to water, as she took in his spurning of her advances. What he didn't expect was that the look on her face stung him in a way he could not comprehend. "But I thought you liked me...." she said in a small, sobbing voice, as she began to back away from the table like a scared rabbit. 

"Shiki, I--" he replied, looking for a reason...and asking himself why he wanted one. Isn't this what he wanted? To not have this post-pube of a girl following him around in a lovesick daze, which he got to the business of killing Ranma...assuming he even did that? 

Her voice barely in control, she managed to sob, "I'm sorry to have troubled, you, Tseng-san. I hope you enjoy your time here in Japan." She rose from her chair, the first tear falling from her eyes, ready to bolt. 

Michael leapt to his feet. "Shiki, please, don't leave. Let me expla--" 

His explanation was abruptly cut off by the sound of a building being ripped to shreds, joined in by the screams of a crowd of people running in panic. A second later, a fugue of unearthly roars filled the air as things that could only be described as exiles of a Japanese nightmare stepped out of the rubble of the **_Gegege no Kitaro_** attraction, and began slaughtering people at random. 

~*~

As Hikaru and the others entered the ride, the back hairs on the redhead's neck began to rise. _It's probably just the Chickenskin effect that's getting on my nerves,_ she thought, as the room went dark, after passing the woman at the turnstile. As they moved into the light of the first presentation, it was normal: Madame Oyaji announced that new visitors had arrived, and that it was time to put on a show for them. 

Kuu shuddered. "Wow. Creepy." 

Nabiki laughed. "C'mon, Kuu. I think you scare too easy." She thought about the statement, then added, "or I've just been exposed to my brother's antics for too long." The turned a hidden corner, and ran right into a flash of light, an oni-bi. The three women screamed in fright, while brave little Akama charged forward to protect the three from the sinister prop. 

Gathering her breath, Nabiki noted her nephew's antics, and said, "He's just like Akane was at that age. Trying to be the best heir to the dojo." 

In a solemn voice, Hikaru asked, "Was Akane like that?" Her only reply was Nabiki's barely-seen nod. 

As the flash died down, the room got pitch black once again. The four moved forward, barely able to make each other out in the darkness. Occasionally, they could hear the unnatural sounds of a creature's breathing. Once again, Hikaru's sense of danger flared, but she wrote it of once more due to her combat ability and her mother's instincts. _But I can hear something that sounds too real. I can smell something that smells like blood. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was in for a fight._

Screams split the air, and the three women were caught off-guard. Instinctively, Nabiki and Hikaru dropped into combat positions, with Akama following a second later. Hikaru winced as she did; childbirth had still kept her not at her peak shape. Nabiki looked at her sister-in-law, and smiled. "Old habits die hard, don't they, Hikaru?" she cracked wryly as they came out of their stances. 

Hikaru groaned softly. "You can say that again," she answered as they began to move slowly around the next darkened corner. "Those recordings are impressive," she observed. "They sounded real." 

Kuu's voice showed her fear. "A little **too** real, Hikaru-chan." They rounded a corner once more, catching up to the two groups that had gone in just ahead of them. Hikaru's four and the other groups, a young woman and her date, and a family of three, all turned the corner, only to encounter... 

...a flash of light, and Tsurara-onna, looking at the assembly with a sinister smile and the one glowing eye. "Welcome to your end," the robotic display said, as the creature Tenjokudari launched down from in front of Tsurara-onna, the space between the realistic-looking monster and the small crowd covered only by metallic bars that prevented the animatronic display from moving past its programmed trajectory. 

"Whew," Kuu said with a nervous relief as she looked at the creature, whose robotic hands shook the bars as though it were really trying to get at them. The bars began to shake more and more violently, and the group began to wonder if the machine was short-circuiting. 

Then the Tsurara-onna reared her head and bellowed a chilling, inhuman laugh that was **clearly** not part of the programming protocol. Her eye began to glow crimson, and she stood up, screaming, **"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS BUILDING ALIVE!"** At that point, the supposed-prop Tenjokudari leapt down from its supposed-built position and began to tear at the bars, straining them. 

No words were necessary. The group began to run. "Hikaru!" Nabiki yelled as they turned the corner. "Do not get involved! You're out of practice, and though you're good, you have Akama and Kuu to protect!" Turning next to the high school-age guy who had "budding martial artist" written all over him, she ordered, "Get to the front and run interference!" The look in her eyes and the tone of an expert made him back down, and he moved to the front of the pack. 

"What about you?" Hikaru roared, as another display light up. 

"Place is too confined to maneuver effectively, maybe even for Ranma!" she yelled back, as she could hear the squeal of metal bars snapping in the distance. "Gotta get out of here, and get enough room to fight!" A robot image of cannibalistic Kijo came up, boiling hands and feet. That was scary enough. But the part that chilled Nabiki to the bone was when that ghoul looked at them, turned around... 

...and the remains of a little girl could be seen behind him, being cut up into so much pieces of meat for stew. A part of her collapsed; Nabiki and Tatewaki hadn't gotten around to having children yet, but Akama was as much her child as Hikaru's or Akane's, having spent a few years raising him alongside Ranma. She looked at the group in front of her as they dashed the rest of the course towards the exit. Some of them were her friends and family. They were in danger. Since Akane's death, she was, for better or worse, the heir of the Tendo Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, Ranma being the heir of the Saotome Ryu, and Akama the heir to the unified school. She'd better live up to her part of the bargain. 

Rounding another darkened corner, she could hear a man's scream, cut off by the gurgle of someone choking on his own blood. The programmed lights kicked in, and the schoolgirl at her side screamed as she saw her boyfriend being impaled on the blade of the bizarre poltergeist known as Zenfusho. Its solid-orb eyes focused on them with a malevolent glee, as it pulled the naningata out of the dead teen, readying to impale the person now at the front--Kuu. 

Before Hikaru had time to react, there was a "Kiaai" scream, as Nabiki leapt over them and slammed Zenfusho back with a well-placed flying kick. As she connected, she sprung off him, rolled in mid-air, and upon landing, took the naningata and slammed it into its head, shattering the ceramic pot like nothing. The remainder of the body fell to the ground. 

In the far distance, a roar could be heard as the Tenjokudari broke through the final bars and began its charge. **"RUN!"** Nabiki roared, and the others did, picking up the two children, and the father of the family hefting the now-unconscious girl. Nabiki wanted to pick up the naningata, but thought better of it: it could be a cursed object, and she'd had enough dealings with curses in her life, thank you very much. 

As they rounded two more corners, the entered the forest mock-up, complete with the ghosts of Shinto priests who had become dark ghosts. The recorded chanting filled the air, and a mist that everyone was sure was not normal began to fill the room, as oni-bi began to wink into existence, everywhere. The eyes of each "ghost" were LED, and it appeared that this room hadn't been...haunted, was clearly the term. Still, taking no chances, Nabiki attacked every mannequin that they approached, lashing out with a palm strike here, or an uppercut there, having the uncomfortable role of having to defend the entire group. Although she was competent--she had, after all, studied under Japan's Grand Master of Anything Goes. 

As she took out the last one, the mist at the far end of the room coalesced into the horrific Jikitori, the hungry ghost. As it moved, it clearly acted as though it hunted, and spotted Nabiki's group. As it slowly began to waft towards them, Hikaru and company increased their pace and moved on, hoping that the Jikitori would sate itself on the "dead bodies" of the "priests"--its traditional fare. 

"Can you see if anything's following us?" Hikaru yelled to Nabiki, feeling an absolute sense of frustration. She knew she had to protect her son, but revealing her powers in here could spell disaster. It would unnerve Nabiki, who would then think Hikaru possessed, and it would definitely cause a fire hazard, making the situation worse. Also, as the older girl explained, she was out of practice. She would do no good here. If she were on Cephiro, she could have called upon her powers as the Pillar to try to do something, but frankly, this was Earth, and those powers were questionable at best. 

"By the kami, I hope she doesn't," the man said, between gasps of air, "or it could be the end of all of us!" The fear in his eyes was as clear as the rest of them, and that was a bad sign--it could be the first sign of a total breakdown, leaving them open for the monsters. 

As a sign pointing to the exit appeared, they had to cross a bridge covered with water, set in a swamp setting. Kuu yelled, "Watch out for the Numagozen!" At one time, the appearance of the Swamp Woman would have been a neat joke. Not now, especially as she rose from the water, making a grasp for the group...and succeeding in grabbing the father. The older man dropped the girl and fought the Swamp Woman, kicking and punching her hair as the follicles began to pull him over the ropes. To capture the others, a pair of kappa leapt out of the water, attacking Kuu and trying to pull her in as well. 

Desperately, Nabiki managed to get to the front, and land a crushing blow to the head of the first kappa, then kicking him away from the bridge, where there would be no water...and he would be powerless. Nabiki then began a tug-of-war for Kuu, and managed to pull her back onto the bridge, but was unable to save the man. The Numagozen, screaming in rage at the loss of her quarry, yanked had and pulled the screaming, dying man down to a watery grave--the man-eating toads that were the Numagozen's pets would see to that. The mother screamed and nearly went faint, if Nabiki hadn't turned and pushed her off towards the end of the bridge. Nabiki then picked up the unconscious girl and moved on, busting into the sunlight, free from the onetime haunted house that had become a chamber of death. 

The true exit of the attraction was through the entry of the **_Gegege no Kitaro_** souvenir shop. In between was a garden, and that garden was currently filled with the mangled bits and pieces of a dozen people who tried to escape something. The building in front of them--the souvenir shop--was a complete and total wreck. Hikaru's heart squealed at the deaths of so many, a result of something completely inexplicable event happening--and with them in the crossfire. 

A roar sounded, and the Tenjokudari burst forth, the Tsurara-onna, and a host of other things that she could not describe. The Tsurara-onna snarled as she raised a sword and cried, **"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE, PILLAR! DIE!"** Following her cue, the Tenjokudari slowly, mockingly bounded towards them, its eyes clearly signaling its intent to kill. 

**"GET OUT OF HERE!"** Nabiki screamed, practically tossing the unconscious girl into Kuu's arms. "I'll cover you!" Knowing there was little time left, she tossed away her camcorder, stepping over bodies and body parts in an attempt to reach a relatively clear combat area. 

"Nabiki!" Kuu cried back, "you can't beat that thing! It's a monster!" She turned on Hikaru and screamed in panic, "Take that thing out, Hikaru! You have the power, don't you?" 

Hikaru said in an unsteady voice, "You heard Nabiki. Let's move." Hikaru's mind spun with a sense of disorientation. **She** was the Knight, she was the one with the power to stop that thing. But she was a mother, and she couldn't risk Akama. Nabiki was capable of handling the other creatures; the redhead's job was to protect Kuu and Akama. 

_Coward!_ Hikaru's conscience lashed back. _I suppose that that will be some consolation when you tell Ranma that his sister's dead. That you stood by, with your power, and let her die. That you're letting the people of Cephiro take their chances. Saotome Hikaru the coward of a mother--some damn role model **YOU** are! _

_But I **CAN'T**!_ Hikaru mentally screamed back at herself. _I'm not a little girl anymore, not the same one who could bound into danger at the drop of a hat! I have a family, friends, and children! I have responsibilities! _

_And do those responsibilities include watching as your son, best friend, and sister-in-law get slaughtered before your very eyes? Not lifting a finger as hundreds of innocents are butchered? You're not worthy to be called a Knight, Hikaru! You're not worthy of your husband's name, much less your own! You're nothing but a weak, cowardly **DOG!**_

"Kuu-chan, I don't know what to do," the redhead sobbed, sinking towards the bloodstained concrete. "I don't know what to do.…" Hikaru set her son down as she dropped to her knees, pacified by her own confusion. She could hear the screaming of others, as it erupted through the park. Hell had come to Earth, taunting the Pillar, the goddess of Cephiro, to stop it. But on this world, she was no goddess. She was simply Saotome Hikaru. And right now Saotome Hikaru was broken by her very indecision. 

Meanwhile, Kuno Nabiki didn't bother answering Kuu's pleas. She dropped into a battle stance, and snarled, "I am Kuno Nabiki of the Tendo Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Here is where I draw the line!" With that, she moved forward, ready to do battle. She took out several of these creatures before, and she could damn well stop this one, too! 

So imagine her shock as she stepped forward to deliver a flying uppercut, the monster reached back and smacked her, sending her flying back several feet and slamming her against the wooden post of a broken tori gate. The wind knocked out of her, she gasped for painful gulps of air as the Tenjokudari came closer and closer to her, its malevolent eyes screaming its intent to rip her to shreds to gnaw on her bones, to make her more than dead. Her eyes sank down to her chest, checking the gashes in her shirt. It had been ripped open and the skin had been slashed, but the cuts weren't deep. _Some consolation,_ she thought between gasps, _if it manages to finish me off._

There was a patter of small feet, and a high-pitched voice that yelled from in front of her: "Get away from my Aunt Nabiki, you meanie, or you'll hafta fight me!" Nabiki looked up and saw little Akama guarding her, facing down the Tenjokudari as it stopped right in front of them, looking at both of them as insects about to be crushed. 

Nabiki was frantic. **"AKAMA-CHAN! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'LL KILL YOU!"** Still grasping for air, she managed to grab her nephew as the monster chuckled in an unholy sound, snorted, and pulled its fist back, ready to deliver the killing blow. 

The Tsurara-onna laughed a chortle of absolute glee at the impending sight of more blood. 

~*~

**"AKAMA-CHAN! NABIKI! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"** Kuu screamed at the top of her lungs, before fainting as dead away as the girl she held. She fell on top of Hikaru, breaking the redhead's reverie. 

"Akama?" Hikaru looked up and stared in horror as she realized what was about to happen. Her son had just run to the assistance of his aunt, sealing his fate. 

~*~

Nabiki stared at the clawed hand of the Tenjokudari as it bore down on her and Akama. There was no time to dodge it, and she clearly didn't have the strength to counter it. They were dead. Holding her nephew in her arms, she covered his eyes, turned her head, and said, "I love you, Akama." 

The last thing she expected to her was her nephew's voice: "I love you too, Aunt Nabiki." 

What she didn't expect was a thunderous roar: **"HI NO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Nabiki looked up, and saw the Tenjokudari, engulfed in flames and screaming like a banshee. A second later, a blast of flame, as thin and straight as an arrow, neatly slashed through its head like a laser, or the precision bullet of a sniper. With a final death knell, the creature toppled to the earth, slamming into the tori and knocking it down as the flames blasted out. Fortunately, Nabiki had had the presence of mind to leap out of the way. 

The look on the face of the Tsurara-onna had changed from evil to frightened. But what had changed it? Nabiki followed the line of vision of the creature's baleful eye, and note whom it settled upon. And in that glance, Nabiki's world would never again be the same. 

There, standing up by the unconscious bodies of Kuu and the other girl, was Hikaru. Hikaru simply stood there, hands at her sides, fists balled in anger. Understandable. Hikaru's face was a mask of rage, her normally sienna-red eyes now sparkling like fiery rubies. Again, understandable, since Hikaru's eyes tended to change when she got emotional. What **was** different was that Hikaru was manifesting a battle aura...on a scale normally associated with Ranma or Ryoga. Stranger still, that aura didn't shimmer and sparkle like a Ryoga's aura, or arc and spark like Ranma's; instead, it flickered and crackled, as though it were a raging fire. 

"Playtime," the redhead said in a dangerous voice, "is over." 

Hikaru raised her hand towards the Tsurara-onna, and called up a fireball into her hand. Throwing it at the Tsurara-onna, she screamed, **"SHIMBINOTAMA!"** as the sphere of flame crashed into its target, melting her in an instant. As the miniature sun dissipated, all that was left of the woman--the supposed sister to the Yuki-onna--was a puddle of water. 

Hikaru looked at Nabiki, and her steely gaze softened slightly. "Are you okay, Nabiki?" 

Nabiki, too stunned to voice words, nodded, holding Akama in her arms and refusing to let go. 

Hikaru looked at the ground. "Take care of Kuu and this other one. Kuu will explain everything when she comes to, Nabiki." 

The older woman finally found her voice: "Wh-wh-who are you?" 

The redhead's eyes changed their timbre, and Nabiki felt for a second as though she was in the presence of Amaterasu herself. "I am Saotome Hikaru, once Shidou Hikaru," the redhead answered in a commanding, yet gentle tone. "I am a master of the Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, and of the Shidou Kendo Ryu. I am the Fire Knight, and Knight Commander of the Magic Knights of Cephiro--" a pause for breath, then: "--and I am that world's goddess." 

"Megamisama?" Nabiki breathed, unable to comprehend Hikaru's words. 

"Yes, Nabiki-nechan," Hikaru said, in a loving tone. Then her eyes and voice hardened again, and she said, "They came here to kill me. But instead, they threatened my family." Hikaru leapt over the remains of the building, and just before she landed, she yelled back, "And that's the **last** mistake **THEY'LL EVER MAKE!**" Immediately, the sounds could be heard of the redhead now going on the offensive, turning the park-cum-slaughterhouse into an absolute battlefield. 

As Nabiki dully walked over to Kuu's side, the only thing she could even remotely form in her mind was a simple question: 

_Ranma married a goddess. And he must have known, and he didn't trust his sisters enough to tell us. Bad enough my little brother is married to a woman that could pass as his twin sister, now I find out she's an Amaterasu wannabe!_ Kuno Nabiki slumped to her knees as she looked at the heavens and mentally asked that simple question: _Is there anything he **doesn't** do that's over the top?_

NEXT:  
Part Four: Mit Brennender Sorge 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
I would like to thank Rob Barba for his exhaustive information on both Fujikyu Highlands amusement park (a real park at the foot of Mount Fuji, listed in the Guinness Book of World's Records for the World's Tallest Rollercoaster and the more obscure Park with the highest concentration of Horror-based amusement--three haunted houses, one haunted rollercoaster, and one haunted log ride), and on Japanese monster mythology as a whole. The fruit of the research will proceed during the course of this chapter and the next. 


	6. Part 4: Mit Brennender Sorge

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma ½_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Additional: **_Gegege no Kitaro_** and **_The Legends of Yokai_** by Shigeru Mizuki. Fujikyu Highland is owned by the Fujikyu Group. 

**Part Four:  
_Mit Brennender Sorge_**

So far the day had gone well. A little after Hikaru had left, Satoru had called to let them know that he would not be able to go shopping for Hikaru's gift with them; Ranma and Ukyo had left about an hour ago. A little while after that, both Tatewaki and Satoru had called to explain that they would be delayed, or in Satoru's case, further delayed. As Ranma's 10:00 self-defense for women course came in, Hibiki had focused on the situation at hand; namely teaching housewives who took the self-defense course for fear of the slightly increasing crime in Tokyo. 

Now, as the last of the students exited the dojo, Ryoga wiped an errant bead of sweat of his brow in relative peace. Ranma's students were a vast change from the lifestyle that he was accustomed to on the Unryu farm. He could see why Ranma preferred a life of teaching rather than making tons of money in tournaments. This life was simpler, more satisfying. It was a world that perhaps Ryoga might consider as a sideline to the farm. _After all,_ he thought, _I don't think there are many dojos in the Five Lakes area, and no one wants to travel all the way to Tachikawa for training. I think I'll have to ask Akari her opinion on this one._ As he picked up a broom, he heard a voice calling to him. "Hail, friend Hibiki," a calm voice said in Shakespearean tones. Without looking up, Ryoga continued to sweep and answered, "Hiya, Tatewaki. How goes it?" 

Kuno Tatewaki looked at his old friend and gave an appreciative nod for a man who'd once been a bitter rival. "It goes well, for is it not that we should train for this day the students of my brother-in-law Ranma and his dear wife, the beloved Pigtailed Girl?" At the moment, he stood in a business suit, carrying a bag that contained, undoubtedly, his kendo clothing. He offered to train Hikaru's classes for the day while Ranma and Ukyo attended to their part of the plan. 

"Um...yeah. Sure," he said blandly, while inwardly groaning, _He still doesn't get it._ After all these years, Tatewaki had finally found the identity of the woman he thought to be the legendary Pigtailed Girl--namely, Hikaru. While it was a relative comfort to Ranma, it was bizarre for Hikaru, when first dating Ranma, to wonder why his sister's fiancé was paying so much attention to her. Add to the outbreaks of fights between Ranma and Tatewaki over her, and things were rough for a few weeks--the only period that Ranma and Hikaru had difficulties in their flourishing relationship. Nabiki had finally sat Hikaru down one night and explained the whole mess, clearing things up for the redhead. Since then, Hikaru had put up with it with charm and grace, and Tatewaki accepted that Ranma truly did have the heart of the Pigtailed Girl. "What do you plan to do today with the class?" 

"Oh, that's quite simple, Ryoga," another voice commented, as Shidou Satoru entered into the room. "My students will be here in about ten minutes. I thought that it would be interesting to have my sister's students spar against mine for training purposes, topped off with a match between me and Tatewaki--just to show the students how the masters handle things, of course." Turning to Tatewaki, he commented, "Sorry I had to change it to this afternoon, but I had to tend to a few other last-minute things before I could arrive." 

"Never a problem that shall be," Tatewaki coolly replied, "for it is I that am late as well. I had a trifle of a business meeting that went well over the allotted time frame, so it is fortunate that both of us were tardy to our endeavors, correct?" 

Ryoga chuckled at that one; since the two kendo masters had met at the Saotome wedding, they shared a friendship/rivalry that was very much the equal to that of he and Ranma. "Ah...I think I may have to stick around to watch that one. But first, I think I could use a shower. I've been working up a sweat all day, and Kasumi might use some help." With that, he stepped into the house. 

Once in, he passed by the television on the way to the downstairs guestroom. Sure enough, perched in front of the TV, watching her nephew and niece as they slept, was Kasumi. The eldest Tendo daughter had never changed, and though she now lived with her husband Tofu, this was still very much her home and for the most part he couldn't picture the house without her. Sitting there on a pillow with her nephew and niece at her side and her son Hiro on her lap as they watched some sort of monster movie, she apparently belonged, ever a part of this house as much as anything else. Noticing him, she whispered, "Oh, hello, Ryoga. The babies, as you can see, are asleep, and Hiro-chan and I are watching one of those monster movies." With a strange, wistful tone in her voice, she said, "It reminds me of the old days, for some reason." 

Ryoga didn't know how to answer that, so he added, "Tatewaki and Satoru have arrived, and'll be starting their classes in a few minutes. I came in to see if you needed a hand with anything." 

"Oh, that's very sweet of you!" she said, her smile as sweet as sunny as ever. "But I hadn't planned on working on anything until an hour from now, when Ranma and Ukyo get home." Nodding her head towards her child, she added, "Besides, Hiro wanted to me to watch terebi with him, and I love spending time with my son." 

Ryoga stared a little more intently at the screen. "Nnn...**_Musabetsu Sentai Bushiranger_**. I used to watch that when I was his age. I see he's got class." Ryoga bent down to sit with the pair, when without warning, the screen changed to a Fuji TV Special Report. The report showed the aftermath of a horrific, mindless massacre that had occurred at an amusement park an hour ago. It really didn't catch the attention of either, until the words "Fujikyu Highland" were uttered by the anchorwoman, then confirmed as the video switched to an on-camera scene of the carnage. As the pair watched in shock, the park looked absolutely destroyed, and there were still monsters running around, some apparently in combat with people who could defend themselves. The video cameras showed the grounds, awash in a red, which could only be one thing. 

So stunned were they by the grisly display, Kasumi blurted an expletive, despite her intentions not to curse in front of children: "Oh, my." She then turned her eyes instinctively towards the sleeping children, then towards Ryoga. Those eyes, once used to anything that had happened in this household, had been taken down a few pegs by the death of just about every member of her family. Those eyes, looking at Ryoga's, now registered an immediate fear of what the television had just portended. 

Without a second to spare, Ryoga leapt to his feet and scrambled in to the dojo. As the two classes of kendo students were there, watching Tatewaki and Satoru demonstrate combat maneuvers. Although this was a demonstration, and not the promised match, it looked a little too real for Ryoga. Screaming out "Bunretsu!" to the teachers, he foolheartedly leapt into the center of the pair, snapping each combatant's bokken with a pinpoint Bakusai Tenkestu. 

"What is the meaning of this, Hibiki?" an annoyed Tatewaki snarled. 

"Stow it, Tatewaki," Ryoga replied. "Both of you, get in the house, now." Then, in a calmer, more restrained voice, he said, "Nabiki and Hikaru may be in trouble. Something bad just happened at the park they were at." 

~*~

In another part of Tokyo, Ranma looked nervously at Ukyo. "So, do you think she'll like it?" 

"Ranchan, she'll like anything you get for her," Ukyo assured him. "She'll especially like this. Haven't you been saying that she's wanted one of these for her very own for a while now?" 

"Yeah, but it is a little more expensive than the regular one." Ranma looked up from the car, trying to put up with the sticker shock. "I mean, I know Hikaru's been wanting a car for a while now, and I know she wants this particular one, but considering that I have to pay 80 thousand yen more for this one than the other...I just don't understand, Ucchan." He stopped looking at the car, then turned to her. "I'm paying 80 thousand just for a name and transmission difference." 

"It's a girl thing, Ranchan," Ukyo replied. "You'd have to be a girl to understand. A **real** girl," she added in a playful tone. "Honestly, If I was your wife--" To her credit, she did not sigh as she said that, "--I would be touched that you even went this far." 

"Yeah, I s'pose," he admitted, "but then again, Hikaru is, y'know, special." Ranma and Ukyo continued to look around in the Mazda showroom, continuing to look at the car that fit Hikaru's bill. Since their honeymoon in Hawaii years back, Hikaru had fallen in love with the type of the type of car they'd rented, the Mazda Roadster. Normally, that would be easy enough, but there were complications involved--not a surprise, when dealing with the Saotome family. The type that Hikaru had been hinting at wasn't exactly the **Roadster**, but the **Miata**, the faster, more powerful American version with the funny name (the name **sounded** Japanese, but the dealer had told him that the name was actually German for "gift"). What made it worse was that the color that she wanted it in (cherry red) was only available on the American models. Fortunately, they had recently imported some models for specialty purchases, and one happened to be in that red she so wanted. **Un**fortunately, this drove the price of the car up, from an already straining 2.4 million yen to a staggering 3.2 million. And unlike what they'd heard about American dealerships, there was no price haggling here in Japan. 

For the most part, the dealership was empty. The majority of the sales clerks were sitting around in the rest area, watching something on the terebi. _I wasn't aware that there was a basho going on, he thought._ _Maybe the Giants are playing._ Turning his attention back to Ukyo, he commented, "Well, it is for my wife, and I do love her, so I guess that it would be for the best." 

"You betcha, Ranchan," Ukyo piped in. "'Sides, with the kids, it'll be easier for her to get around in the long run with a car. While tolls may be more expensive than a JR pass, it'll make up in the long run. Besides, you want your children to be safe, right?" Ranma merely nodded his agreement. 

As they stared at the car long enough, one of the dealers, a slick elderly man, came back to talk to them. "So, have you and your wife settled upon this fancy little number?" 

"Oh, she's not my wife," Ranma replied out of habit as Ukyo rolled her eyes out of **her** habit of hearing that, "just my best friend. She's just here to help my choose a car for my wife's birthday." 

"That's obviously sweet of you, miss," the dealer replied, his eyes twinkling in professional smoothness. "Such devotion to your friend is to be commended." 

_You have **NO** idea how devoted I am to my Ranchan,_ she thought, though she instead voiced, "I guess. Hikaru seems to prefer your Miata models to the Roadster model, so I guess that's the one you're getting her, Ranma?" 

"Yeah," he replied, his mind made up. "It is for her, and I do want to make her happy. I just can't wait to see the look on her face when she and Nabiki get home from Fujikyu tomorrow and--" 

The dealer's face blanched. "Y-y-you wouldn't happen to mean Fujikyu Highland, would you, sir?" 

Ranma's innate sense of danger kicked in. Eyes narrowing dangerously, he bit his words. "Yes, yes I do. Why?" Although he hadn't seen it, Ukyo sensed upon his change in attitude and knew, from experience, that the world had just gone hellishly wrong. 

The man, now somber, said, "You'd best come with me, sir. I believe I have something to show you that you may not like." Ranma's discomfort went higher as the man pointed to the lounge area, where the dealers were all looking at the terebi. 

A second later, the showroom split into a cacophony of rage as Ranma screamed out a cry of anguish. Watching him as he raced towards the exit of the showroom, Ukyo watched her friend in despair, thinking, _Not again, please, not again. Sweet kami in the earth, don't let this happen to him again...._ Knowing that her friend needed her more than ever, Ukyo bolted outside, hoping to catch up with Ranma before he went out of control. 

~*~

The first thing that Saotome Hikaru noticed as she landed was the mindless slaughter going on. There were dozens of creatures of the ancient legends of Yokai bouncing around, and all of them were killing dozens of people. A few minutes ago, this had been nothing more than a happy, jolly amusement park. Now, this was a graveyard, a killing field. 

The second thing she noticed, was the pain that blasted up her legs as she impacted on the ground. _That's what I get for being out of shape,_ she mentally snarled. She heard a scream, and looked towards her left. About five meters from her, over by the Angler ride, was an unidentifiable monster, terrorizing a pair of schoolgirls. The beast swatted his hand at the nearest one, decapitating her, and splashing her blood on the remaining girl, who froze in terror and shock. Knowing that she was the only one who save that poor child, Hikaru put the pain to the back of her mind and charged. 

As she raced forward, she thought about the pluses and minuses of the situation. The minuses were that she was out of shape, and calling upon her armor and sword might make her even more of a target than she wanted to be--she'd heard the earlier monster's comment of "Pillar". The pluses were that being out of shape for Saotome Hikaru simply meant that she was in good enough shape to practice martial arts, just not at the blackbelt-plus level that she was used to; additionally, she still had her fire magic. 

And she certainly still knew how to use that. Screaming, **"HONO NO YA!"** she loosed her firebeam, the massive gout of flame knocking the furry creature away from the remaining girl. As she reached the girl, she moved her body in between her and her charge, yelling, **"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING MORE FOR YOUR FRIEND! SAVE YOURSELF!"** As the terrified girl took the clue and bounded up the steps, Hikaru snarled at the creature, "It's just you and me, buddy-boy. Let's dance! **HI NO YA!"** Her sniper arrow blasted forth, slamming into the creature's shoulder and knocking him for a loop. Taking advantage of that distraction, she raced towards him, leapt up, and delivered a reverse slice kick to the creature's face, breaking off one of his massive fangs. 

The creature recovered quickly, however, and swiped at the young woman, but she danced out of the way. Ignoring the pain as she moved at an angle that would not have normally elicited complaints from her body, she resorted to a variation of one of her kendo moves. Crying out, "Hyakujikoryuken!" she moved forward and launched a high-speed palm strike attack, her hands glowing with the flame of her pyromancy. Each spot she connected with scorched fur and skin, and made the beast roar in anguish. As the creature finally backed up, she finished off her move, a rising backhand that knocked the creature flat on its ass. 

As Hikaru alighted on the ground, the creature bounded towards her, and she barely managed to avoid its teeth. The beast then lashed out with a paw, and nearly managed to tangle one of its massive claws in her braid. As a result, she landed off-kilter, and the monster was able to backpaw her back, sending her flying back a few feet, to crash up against a soda machine. 

As the creature charged in, Hikaru saw that she had no other way to take it down. A few years back, she wailed against every life she'd ever taken in the course of her duties. A dozen years later, she still felt the internal anguish, but sheathed it in a confidence and inner strength that was reminiscent of her husband's. Pulling her hands back, she summoned a sphere of flame into them. The ball changed from a fiery red to a strobing, pulsating crimson. As soon as the creature got close enough, she bellowed, **"TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD! AKAI INAZUMA!"**

The blast of plasma that she released from her hands was the Scarlet Lighting, her most damaging spell. The slash of force slammed into the creature, and with a roaring clap of thunder, the creature burst apart like a melon, body parts and such casting to the four winds. Hikaru, thinking quickly, held out her hands and muttered, "Hotarubi Reikizhoheki!" As the splash of dark blood splashed harmlessly against her light shield, all Hikaru could see was a wash of blood...another, though very necessary, life she'd have to take. A "monster-san," as Fuu so often referred to them, was no longer a part of this world. 

_Fuu, I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. Your signal wasn't a plea for help, it was a warning to me, and I ignored it._ Hikaru then shelved her sorrow; there would be plenty of time for brooding after she'd taken down her would-be assassins. As the blood cleared away, she dissipated her shield, and idly noted she stood in a fairly deep puddle of crimson. Sitting in front of her was the charred, smoking remnants of the creature, filling the air with its stink of deep grilled flesh and burnt hair. The entire front section of the body had been blown away, and there was a massive hole that could be seen through the chest of the creature where the blast of lightning had made its exit wound. The blast had also tore deep into the Angler's external dome, leaving molten steel where the bolt of plasma had drilled through. 

Faced with the sight, initial adrenaline drop, and the nauseous stench around her, Hikaru turned and threw up. Still feeling woozy, she turned and heard a roar. Suddenly bursting from the Angler's dome as if the metal were nothing more than tinfoil and tissue paper, was the Kraken-like animatronic beast that was the "villain" of that ride. As it stood, its beak was bloody, and in two of its tentacles, it held the corpse of a person that it had just been munching on. Throwing its carrion away, the denizen of the deep stared at Hikaru with a mindless, animal demonism that was somehow more than the simple fury of a shark. 

Hikaru returned that baleful stare, sure and confident as a Saotome, as a Shidou. With a sloppy grin, a mannerism that she'd picked up from Ranma, she looked back at the Kraken and drawled, "Oooh...ika. I could use a little seafood." She then dropped her smile, adopting a determined look and motioned towards the behemoth before her. "You think you can take me? Let's see you try." 

As the Kraken leapt from its perch down to ground level, Hikaru charged up her power. The smell of carrion was still in the air, and she was about to add a new, rubbery scent to the grisly aroma already pervasive. 

~*~

Just as Shiki was about to bolt away from the table, a huge, wet stinking monster exploded out from the Marina ride in front of them, looking at the pair with baleful eyes. It was dark green and slimy, with a hard shell covering and a body that was reminiscent of the creature in the old movie **_The Creature from the Black Lagoon_**. It focused on Shiki instantly, and sucked in a mighty breath. As it sucked in, a small sphere of light converged just in front of its maw. Michael, knowing instinctively that there was no time, leapt forward and tackled her just as the creature shot its head forward and breathed. 

The ball of energy erupted into a wave of energy, boring through the place that the pair had been just a second before. The beam cored the building, vaporizing a couple of innocents in its wake and causing a grease fire to erupt in the kitchen. That, combined with a few other things, caused the entire backside of the building to shatter in a fiery conflagration as people who'd hid in the building for safety began to flee for their lives. 

Getting back to his feet, Michael wasted no time attacking what was clearly--though inexplicably--a Gyodai-gappa, a heavily mutated form of the kappa that had featured in that anime series from when he was younger--_Mermaid Forest_. Fortunately, he was an expert on it because of Theresa's fondness for Stephen King-style horror; she took the time to learn Japanese from him just so she could read the classic horror tales of Mizuki Shigeru. He knew its traditional strengths and weaknesses, and was surely bent on exploiting them. 

Bounding into the air, he brought his hands towards himself, then thrust them at the kappa. The result was a hailstorm of knives that blasted out from his hands like so much grapeshot from a cannon. The blades impacted, slashing away at some parts of the creature, some bouncing harmlessly off its shell, but having the objective of backing him away from the immediate vicinity of Shiki. As the freak of nature staggered back, Michael snapped his fingers and brought out the item that would surely take the creature down. 

As the .44 bullets ripped away from his Magnum, each hollow-point round boring into the creature and leaving considerably larger exit holes, he looked to his side to note that Shiki had not recovered. _Poor thing; she's in shock._ Not every person in this world had the strength of will to fight things like this; he'd even met some "combat-hardened warriors" who paled when the real thing dropped in their laps. Well, Michael had to protect this girl, and the only way to do that was to pull the trigger... 

...and watch as the last round in the clip bored into the kappa's brain, leaving a trace of red in between its eyes. 

"Shiki!" Michael shouted as he pulled her to her feet. "Get out of here!" In a smooth motion, he emptied the clip and slapped a new one into it, pulled back the slide, chambering a fresh round. "Leave, before you're in any more danger!" 

"No!" she retorted. "I can fight! My mom taught me some martial arts as I grew up, and I'm very good at it. I'm not leaving your side!" 

Before he could answer, the floor exploded beneath them, knocking Shiki back to the floor and Michael over the corpse of the kappa, into the water. As she stood back up and looked at what had just knocked her on her ass, she looked up...and up...and up, straight into the face of a nightmare. As her eyes widened in surprise, she blurted, "You-you-can't be real!" 

Before her stood the Japanese version of the Greek Gorgon, the Kiyohime, and it stared at her with eyes of pure hatred. With the body of a snake and the upper portion of a woman, its body was entirely covered in scales, though the scales in the human portion were at least the golden brown skin of an Japanese girl. Girl, however was nothing that could describe that hag-like face, the fangs, the reptilian eyes, that meter-long tongue, or the oni's horns that were at the top of the creature's skull. 

The creature reared back to strike, even as Shiki composed herself, dropping into a low combat stance. Giving it her fiercest glare, she snorted, "C'mon, ugly! They don't call me 'The Fist of Kawagishi High' for nothing! Do your worst!" However, as the Kiyohime was about to attack, it screamed in pain as though something had attacked it. It whipped around, turning to face an opponent. As it turned, Shiki noticed that its back was covered in a series of shuriken that seemed to have come out of nowhere. 

"Michael?" she called out, grateful that he had saved her. _Yep, she thought, couldn't have timed it better. We're **definitely** made for each other._ It was to her surprise, then, that she heard a raucous series of quacks as a white duck took to the air, heading in the opposite direction, almost as it was trying to lead the Kiyohime away from her. However, there were no complaints, because the thing decided to follow the bird. 

**"TASUKETE!"**

The scream caught Shiki's attention as the Kiyohime inexplicably chased that duck that came out of nowhere. The scream came from over by the carousel, and Shiki noticed, with horror, that a bunch of strange creatures were advancing on the carousel, bearing down on their victims--none other than two of her friends, and one of them injured! Calling out, "I'm coming, Michiko!" she bolted towards them, concentrating. Those things were fast, and Shiki only had a limited amount of time left to save her friends. As she bolted on, she said a whispered prayer of thanks to the innocent duck that inadvertently saved her, and a hope that Michael and she would survive, so she could be with him again... 

...not to mention ask where the hell he'd gotten such a powerful handgun in a country where they were clearly illegal. 

~*~

"Kuu," Nabiki said, as she put her in what appeared to be an undamaged portion of the Souvenir shop, "you'll be safe here. Akama, I want you to stay here and protect Hououji-san and the other woman, understand? I have to go help your mother." 

"Hai, Aunt Nabiki," the young boy said, as he climbed into the dark room with the other two women. 

As Nabiki shut the door, she heard Kuu's whisper for Nabiki to remain safe, all the while trying to prevent that high school girl from going into hysterics. As she bolted from the nearly demolished building so no one would see where she came from, she mentally snarled, _Someone's going to have to explain this. Hikaru's a goddess, there are tons of mythical beasts running around turning this place into a killing zone, and here I am, rushing into the middle of thi--_ Her words were cut off in mid-stride as she tripped over a body. Quickly gnashing her teeth to bite off the relapse of pain that flared from earlier, she kippuped back to her feet, and did a quick look-around to ensure that she was not under attack. Only then did she look at the obstacle she tripped over. 

With dread, Nabiki noted that it was the remains of the woman who'd they'd been in the **_Kitaro_** ride with, earlier. Her face and a good portion of her front had been ripped away, and it looked as though someone had chewed off one of her arms. Not a person familiar with such sights, Nabiki turned and threw up lunch. As she did, she heard an unearthly voice waft towards her, the whisper of leaves tumbling over gravestones: "Ahhh...fresh meat. And how long I have hungered for such." 

Something triggered the danger instinct in Nabiki and she cart-wheeled out of the way, as a blast of sharp wooden spears lanced through the space where she'd been a second ago. She turned and faced a monstrous creature, potentially worse than the one she faced earlier. It was a semi-solid ghost with demonic eyes, a hideous leer, and black teeth that was currently chewing on a head. A second later, Nabiki inwardly flinched as she realized it was the head of the young boy. Something in the back of her mind, from the darkest recesses of her childhood memories, gave the ghoul a name: Kubikajiri. 

The Kubikajiri looked at her with its sinister eyes, and spoke, "Are you ready to give yourself up as carrion, girl?" 

Nabiki narrowed her eyes as she snarled, "Only one of us is walking away from this, demon. I'm the one with feet. Get a clue." As she concentrated, the flicker of a crimson aura came around her...then guttered out just as quickly. She'd yet to learn how to use ki-strikes--it was apparent that the Tendo family was not that great with ki attacks--and if she survived this, she was going to make sure that her little brother was going to teach her. However, now was not the time to have to worry about that. 

Screaming the banshee wail of the undead, the spirit raced towards Nabiki. As it approached her, she ducked under the bloody claws of its hand, and rolled away. Springing back to her feet, she took the advantage and slugged the thing in the back of the head, feeling a squishy sensation as her fist connected with the back of its pate. As the thing lashed out with its tail, she leapt back and dropped back into a combat stance once again, only pausing in it long enough to regain her balance before moving into attack. 

The creature merely pointed at her, and from its finger blasted a shaft of wood, a spear that aimed straight for her heart. Instinct took over Nabiki, and she quickly bent over backwards, just managing to duck under the shaft in time-- 

--but then screamed in anguish as the Kubukajiri sank its teeth into her shoulder blade. She threw a punch in its face, and it backed off, but not without having drawn some blood and spitting out cloth and flesh. She managed to leap back a few meters or so, but nowhere near what she was used to as clearing distance. In the interim, the creature licked its lips, rasping, "Ah, yes--such sweet flesh. You'll be glad to know that when I bit you, my teeth injected a toxin in your veins. You'll be paralyzed in a second, and I'll have the honor of eating your brains from your skull as I rip out your eyes so you can watch." It moved slowly, sure of its intent and eager in its next meal. 

Nabiki felt her veins turning to ice, her body not moving, not responding, even as the creature slowly approached her, as leisurely as a cat playing with its food. _I could use some help now,_ she thought, _some chance of surviving!_ In her mind, she railed. _Tatewaki! Ranma! Hikaru! Somebody, help! **TASUKETE!**_ She failed to complete her next thought as a clawed hand slapped her back viciously, raking her cheeks and spilling her blood even as she was knocked back a few feet into a nearby trash can, knocking it over. 

As she stood there, trying to use every bit of her flagging strength to move, the oddest thing popped into her head, something that Ranma had once said to Akane, during the days she trained before her fatal encounter with Shampoo. _Akane, you can't do ki attacks because you never focus. You're always so angry, you never search for your inner sense. You never take the time to look. If you do one thing in your life, look at what fuels you._ Those words rung in her ears now, as though it were a mystic talisman: _look at what fuels you._ So, taking a chance, she ignored the creature slowly bearing down on her and focused. 

She began to focus, closing her eyes, going deeper within, searching for her inner self, what truly was at the core of her being. Within her mind's eye, it was as though she were walking through a deep forest, hearing faint music, seeing faint light. 

She thought about it for a second. _I always wanted to be successful, to make a bundle of cash, to be rich and famous._ Those were the goals that any person wanted, but why were they so important to Nabiki? As though a symphony of light and sound erupted around her, she was hit with the revelation, something that she knew in a sense, a truth that she'd practiced for years, though she never quite admitted it. 

A tingling sensation began to alight throughout every cell in her soul, turning it into a bonfire of light. And in that bonfire was the Truth, the Maxim. _I've wanted money, so I could take care of my family--so the medicine that we couldn't afford for my mother would never happen again. So the years we lived in near-poverty would never happen again. But even now that I have money, it's not the cash that's important. It's the love. It's the love that my husband and I share. It's the love that Kasumi and Ranma have for me, and I for them. It's the love for my nephews and niece._ Angels sang in her ear, a joyful chorus, and she felt giddy with a power that she'd never felt before. _Ranma was right...he was right all along, and his attacks have proved it. His and Ryoga's. We all **knew**, yet we never **realized**._

Her eyes snapped open. She stared at the creature, just mere centimeters from her face, slavering like a man about to taste the world's finest meal. She smiled, and whispered, "Thank you, little brother." She then glared at the creature, then brought her hands back as a dark pink sphere of energy coalesced in her hands. 

"You are mine," the Kubikajiri whispered in orgasmic delight as it opened its mouth far wider than the norm, as though it planned to swallow her head whole. 

"I don't think so," she whispered, her voice as dry as a tomb, as unsettling a hiss as his own. Then, her voice rose to thunder as she thrust her hands forward and roared, **"TENKA ATSURYOKUHA!"**

The world exploded in a blast of ki. 

~*~

From her perch above, Citroen watched, directing the battle, examining the situation with a clinical eye. Most of the spirits that she'd summoned apparently were of the bloodthirsty type--not what she'd planned for, but that was life. However, one of her little surprises that she'd brought with her from Cephiro had yet to infest a nearby life form. One already had, and had subsequently been destroyed by the Pillar. Unfortunately, Citroen had not seen that, and thus missed who the identity of the Pillar was. However, she'd narrowed it down to three: the small redhead with the attitude that was currently fighting the Kraken, the brunette who blew apart the ghoul, or the girl currently racing towards the carousel and fighting the creatures along the way. She knew the Pillar was female, and those were the only three females fighting, the remainder of the combatants being men. 

She decided to sit there and wait. Sooner or later, one of them would use the powers of the Pillar, and that would expose her. Once that was the case, then Citroen herself could either attack, or she could notion her little familiar towards attacking, assuming that it infested a body. It would be perfect; the Pillar would die, and the Vanden Plaz would once again have its foothold back on Earth. Hopefully, there were still descendants of the followers of the Leader, and so they would rally them. 

All in good time, however. There were more important things at hand...like killing a goddess. And a second later she noted that her second familiar had infested a creature after all, and was in combat with the Pillar--the redhead. The Pillar confirmed her identity a second later, when the goddess used a fire spell in a method that Citroen had never seen before. Certain of her victory, the sorceress called the power into her hands, and blasted massive lighting bolt down on her opponent. It would not fail, and death would rain down from above, like the owl swooping down on the mouse. 

The goddess was as good as dead. 

~*~

Shiki knew that she had little time left to save her friends. Strange creatures, a bizarre cross between a bird and an alligator, scuttled their way towards the carousel, and Michiko, who was holding a bloody and whimpering Mariko. Both looked seriously injured, and in almost in shock as the Itsumaden began to come closer and closer to the pair, their feathered jaws snapping, their sharp teeth showing, their reptilian eyes cold and unthinking. As Shiki approached, the nearest three turned with an extremely fast gait and pounced towards her. While their bodies were not ideal for flight, their winged forearms, similar to that of a flying squirrel, allowed them to gain extra distance. The raptors opened their jaws, ready to eat. 

Shiki began to glow with a light green energy and called out, "Gurenken!" Her hands blurred into a flurry of motion as she executed a rapid-punch attack that scattered the Istumaden to the four winds. Then, still having to catch the attention of the others racing towards her friends, she shouted, "Unsanmushodama!" There was a blast of green energy from her palms that quickly disappeared into nothing... 

...only to detonate right in the center of the creatures, blasting them away like a stick of dynamite thrown into a pond of barracuda. 

Michiko looked up through her tears and fright, saw that although the Istumaden were still advancing on them but then had to turn away as an unexpected explosion of light threw the monsters away as though they were rag dolls. When she turned her eyes back to the scene, she saw Shiki charging in, as strong as brave as ever. Despite her generally soft demeanor and quiet nature, Shiki's mother, the owner of a Chinese martial arts dojo in Tokyo, taught the girl how to be a martial arts monolith. Shiki always commented that she was probably the best martial artist in the Japanese high school system, and probably all of Japan. "Shiki! Help!" the girl screamed, her voice belting out a desperate cry of panic and all encompassing fear. 

Unfortunately, Michiko caught the attention of the next group of Itsumaden. Worse, although many of the creatures had been removed by Shiki, the others continued to approach the girl, jaws ready to rip the life out of the pair, even as they might already have with Mariko. A scream of "Dokyogyaku!" in the distance, alerted Michiko that her friend would be arriving shortly, but would shortly mean the same thing as in time? Already the creatures were advancing, and it didn't appear that they were going to give up their pursuit any time soon. In short, things were looking bad... 

...and it didn't improve any as Shiki abruptly changed plans and ran towards the back of the carousel, apparently either in retreat, or more likely seeking some assistance of some kind. In any event, it was the wrong thing to do as the Istumaden that were stalking her retrained on the two helpless girls, now apparently consigned to their deaths... 

...only to see Shiki run around the other side of the carousel, shouting, "Michiko-chan! Hold on to something! Do it! **NOW!**" 

Michiko screamed out, "But if I do, Mariko will die!" 

With what was probably the last of her strength, Mariko painfully looked up and said, "Please...do it, Michiko. I don't want you to...die, too." 

Before Michiko could answer, Shiki shouted, "Neither of you are going to die, but only if you hold onto something! Crawl into the carousel and hang onto one of the horses! **NOW!!!!!!**" With that, Shiki began to murmur something in Chinese, as a soft emerald halo of light began to envelop her. "Hope I remember what my mom taught me about this trick...." 

With no time left, Michiko pulled Mariko out of the range of the snapping jaws of the Itsumaden, crawling up alongside one of the horses and grabbed on for dear life. The Itsumaden, noting the rise in the elevation, tensed their powerful back legs, ready to spring up to the carousel and feast on the girls. 

Thirty of the half-bird, half-alligator mutations leapt. 

Their mistake. 

The leap was exactly what Shiki had been waiting for. Focusing all of her concentration on the creatures, she roared out, "Time for you guys to **really** hurt! Nijirono School of Martial Arts Ultimate Mystery Attack! **HIRYU--**" 

...a breeze began to coalesce as it built within less than a second into a dust devil, then filled with angry verdant energy... 

**"--SHOTEN--"**

...tendrils of energy in the building cyclic gale slammed into the Itsumaden, who were rendered helpless as the energy either bored right through them or blasted them into so much feathers and gore... 

**"--HA!"** Shiki stood, her fist in the air, controlling the Dragon Ascension Wave, an ultimate attack so powerful, it was limited only to her family and her family alone--no one else could hope to master it, much less use it at will. It was Shiki's hope that someday she would be able to be powerful enough to not only use it at will, but to refine it to the point where she could just summon the force, and not have to prime it by running in circles. But, she admitted, she had an awful lot to learn still about the Art, and though she was the best, there was always something she could stand to learn. 

As the creatures were tossed about in the whirlwind like nothing more than extravagant toys, Shiki broke her concentration and raced towards her friends, hoping that they would be alright. If they weren't, every monster than that reared its head at the moment would have to face the mighty fury of the Fist of Kawagishi High. 

~*~

_I'm either really out of shape,_ Hikaru mentally moaned, _or this thing's tougher than I expected._ So far, the Kraken had taken a dozen of her shots, and was still standing. True, it had burn marks and carbon scoring all over it, and even one of its tentacles had been vaporized by an Akai Inazuma blast, but it still stood. Hikaru reflected on this as she bolted at full speed towards the Fujiyama rollercoaster, hoping to hell that she'd think of something to do to the thing before it did something to her. 

She looked at her options. The thing was huge, about the size of an oil tank. She was throwing as many shots as she could without worrying about harm coming to what few innocent bystanders there were, and if she cut loose with some of her better attacks, there was a good chance that someone was going to get really hurt--as it was, she'd limited her Akai Inazuma attacks to as much as she could. However, it was looking as if she was going to have to go all out and use some of the most powerful spells she had. But that presented problems, and that would have to be dealt with. 

Using the advantage of space, she raced up a set of stairs, darted into the food court building on the farthest end, over by the Moon Shot rollercoaster, then while inside the building, bolted like a rabbit for the far side of the building, went down the stairs, and double-backed toward the first floor exit. Noting idly that her trick had momentarily bought her time, she continued on her path, hoping to reach Fujiyama. If she were able to get to the top of the coaster, she might be able to rain multiple fire spells down on the monsters, picking them off one by one as easily as-- 

Her thoughts were cut off as the floor exploded underneath her. Propelled into the air with minimal preparation, she could only turn to minimize the impact as she painfully slammed into the metal fence that covered the perimeter of the rollercoaster's range. As flesh and cloth met metal and paint, the air was knocked out of her lungs, and she whimpered in pain as she landed in a clump on the hard pavement. Pulling herself back to her feet and ignoring the scimitars of pain that were lancing up and down her body, she wondered how it could get any worse than fighting an enemy that didn't know when to quit. 

To her side, she heard multiple howls. As she turned, she noted a bunch of indescribable, inhuman things shuffling for her. She didn't study myths and legends when she was younger, but they looked like something that would have easily been immigrants from the Forest of Silence or the Lovers' Cave that Ranma had once told her about. They were primal evil, and worse, they were coming her way. Her only fortune at this point was that the Kraken had not been able to operate in confined quarters, and would have to slowly lumber around the building that she had raced through in order to make it to what she thought was the safety of Fujiyama. 

Without warning, the creatures stopped. With an instinct for danger that had stayed somewhat sharp despite the years, Hikaru leapt to the side as a powerful blast of lightning turned the space she was into so much heated concrete and slagged metal. Knowing that multiple opponents were in the area, and more than she'd dealt with in a number of years, she didn't let go of her defenses for a second. Once, she and Umi had faced down several dozen monsters over a decade past. If anything, time had taught Saotome Hikaru a few new tricks and a nastier disposition from years of association with her husband. 

_Umi...._ Hikaru shook off her memories, and fast. Now was not the time to get maudlin about someone she still hadn't resolved her feelings for, and to do that now would probably be a bad thing. Snarling, "Looks like I'm gonna hafta get a little tough," she thrust her hands forward and released a Shimbinotama. The fireball blasted forward, slamming into the body of one of the creatures and shattering it like it was so much glass. Not letting up, she called up a second one, hoping that she would be able to take out enough to clear a pathway to the entrance of the amusement park. After all, they were all lumbering towards her, waves of them that stood between her and the path to the inside of the rollercoaster. She had to get through, or there would be no chance, no chance at all. 

Her concentration was further interrupted by the peal of laughter that came from above, as sharp and staggering as a bell ringing out a death knell. A voice from above rang out, "This is your twilight hour, Pillar, your finest moment! You will die in a blaze of glory!" 

_Well, that voice spoke in Cephiran,_ Hikaru thought glumly. _I guess that confirms where the problem's coming from._ Without looking up, Hikaru screamed back, "I don't know who you are, but if you think I will easily fall, then you are sorely mistaken! I am Saotome Hikaru, a master of Anything Goes and my family's school of Kendo. I am the Fire Knight, the Knight Commander, and the Pillar of Cephiro! If you think you have any chance of beating me, **YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!**" 

_Time to prove it,_ she realized. Whispering to herself, "Ranma, I love you," she then called up her fire aura, but did not charge up a projectile, instead readying for hand-to-hand combat. "C'mon, boys," she seethed to the monsters that opposed her. "I've beaten better than you, and I'm not losing to a bunch of second-rate beasts such as yourselves." As if runners released from a gate, they swarmed in on the young woman en masse. 

Like a wolf on the hunt, Saotome Hikaru swung into action. Leaping towards the nearest two ghouls, she grabbed a head each and slammed them together, crushing the two heads as though they were melons. Not bothering to wait for them to fall to the floor, she sidestepped and engaged a third, throwing an elbow to its chest, then bringing her hand up in a backhand smash, and completing it with an uppercut. Three were taken out of the issue, but three were a minimal number when one was dealing with a menagerie of inhuman beasts and undead creatures. 

Despite the ferocity of her attack, the creatures decided to move towards her en masse. She bolted forward, a blur of red, black and blue launching out against her foes. Unabated in her fear, she moved onto a pair of molding, half-deteriorated skeletons. One of the bone brothers came close to impaling her with a sharpened bone spur. However, she dropped into a crouch, then executed her flying backfist, taking the thing out. Not wanting to lose her momentary advantage, she grasped the skull and threw it at the second cadaver she'd fought. The skull moved like a bullet, hitting the osseous framework square in the chest and blasting it apart as though it were no more than a 3D jigsaw puzzle. 

The next creature--a Heike ghost--moved in quickly for the kill, but Hikaru was much faster. She spun as he struck, feeling as the metal blade tore through the back of her shirt and drawing blood. Leaning forward, she hit the floor and rolled away before he could recover for a second strike. As he pulled back, she raced forward. As the Heike thrust, she caught the shaft in mid-stride, ripped it from his hands, then used it on him as a bo staff. Still swinging the staff, she used it on her next three opponents before breaking it upon the rock-hard pate of a fourth, a yamagami. Although the golem-like creature was merely stunned, she flung the remains at him as a distraction, and as he ducked, she executed a footsweep, knocking him in the air for a second long enough to execute a vicious flurry of high-speed kicks that pulverized him before she charged up her roundhouse, setting him ablaze with a vicious swipe to the jaw. 

As Hikaru dropped back into a defensive position, she took a second to relax. At the moment, she was holding her own, having defeated several of the monsters without sword or serious martial arts exertion, but they kept on coming, and frankly, things weren't looking too good. Her body, now being taxed to its current limits, screamed for her to take a furo and a nap--the longer, the better. While she was still in very good shape, pregnancy had taken its toll on her, and she hadn't expected to exert herself this hard this soon. Worst of all she was taking on numbers far greater than the power that she was willing to expend at the moment. No matter what, the prognosis for Hikaru did not look too optimistic. 

_No time for that now,_ the redhead berated herself as she took a breath of air and crouched low, tensing her body and readying to spring. _I can't allow anything to cloud my thinking, or I'll die, and my family could be next._ She looked at the location where she was aiming for, and with a literal leap of faith, made a long-distance jump that would have been her chance to make it away from the growing horde bent on killing her, her only hope to catch her breath long enough to regain some kind of offensive. 

That hope was lost when a piercing whistle rent the air, as if signaling incoming objects. Without warning, a machine gun effect of small black ki spheres tore into the air, catching her in a crossfire that she hadn't expected. A series of the dark orbs ripped the ledge she was aiming for apart, giving her no chance to complete her jump. With her escape route cut off, all she could do was ricochet of the wall, and hope for a decent landing with minimal pain. She hit the ground hard, but managed to stay on her feet and turned to face the second wave. 

In the lead of the second wave were ten amorphous, barely homonid shapes that were as inky black as night, save for glowing red eyes that burned like the stars of hell. Something primal triggered in Hikaru, and she didn't even take the time to announce her attack, instead opting to incinerate all ten with a massive burst of her Hono no Ya firebeam. Unfortunately, her safety turned to become a ruse, as four more of the beings leapt at her, their arms turning into solid spears, maws appearing on their featureless heads with sharp teeth ready to gnash the flesh of the living creature that dared to oppose them. Knowing she had no other choice to oppose them, Hikaru waited until they were in striking position, then shouted out, "Hono Maryoku Dankyaku!" as she began to execute the Ring of Fire Slash Kick attack. 

If it were it only so easy. 

"Don't forget me!" the voice from above rang out as another slash of deep crimson slammed down hard onto the pavement, taking out a much larger chunk of the floor. Both Hikaru and a quartet of the monsters that she'd been fighting had been tossed aside by the blast. Hikaru picked herself off the ground, and noted that all four of her opponents had been turned into so much goo. Hikaru noted that the creatures of hell were standing off again, reassessing their attack plan, so she chanced a look at her new attacker. She looked up, and saw a woman who looked like a native of Cephiro, but without the kind demeanor that was instinctive of the native citizenry. "Excellent work, Pillar," the woman called down. "I see you are a master of more than just the mystic arts. Is that karate that you were using, or some other form of Oriental fighting?" 

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" Hikaru snarled back in Cephiran, using the language for the first time in years and in the back of her mind surprised that it came back to her so easily. 

"My, my, what a temper. It's bound to get you in trouble if you're not careful," the woman said. Looking at her creation, she called out, "Take care of her, my pets! Kill the Pillar!" 

The response that Hikaru heard was the sound of a mosquito buzzing followed by the sound of a muffled firecracker. A split second later, the rapport of a rifle went off. A meter or so in front of her, one of the shadowy creatures teetered and fell, its head now featuring a gaping entry wound caused by a bullet. Another few microseconds went by before three more were felled in the same manner. A voice called out in Japanese, "Looks like you could use some help," and then everything went into the deafening sound of an automatic rifle screaming at full bore, releasing multiple rounds into the small army of creatures below. As Hikaru followed the path of a tracer round back to its source, she noticed a man dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans, and loafers, carrying a military-style automatic rifle. Calling out to Hikaru he cheerfully responded, "Now, don't go anywhere. I'll be down in a second, miss." With that, he leapt into the air, still firing the rifle in a sweeping pattern, the metal slugs raining down on the creatures, tearing them apart like a buzz saw that had just snapped its support. 

~*~

Michael looked back at the still, slightly stinking corpse of the Kiyohime, lying there with several puncture marks in her body, the result of multiple rounds fired into her. Not that far away, a burst pipe steamed as hot water came out of it, a lucky break that had allowed him to change back and retake the offensive from the monster at the cost of her life. As Michael took to the air again to land beside Saotome Hikaru, he came to a threefold conclusion: one, he couldn't kill Saotome Ranma. Mousse had been a blind, idiotic fool bent on revenge against a man whose wife was merely defending himself from a **_Fatal Attraction_**-esque spurned would-be lover. Michael Tseng, however, was a man who believed in his ideals, and in the end, murder was not one of them, especially since it was unfounded. Mousse died the day that he accepted Donovan's offer of a new life and identity. Michael had no intention of resurrecting such a pathetic soul. 

The other fact, he now realized, was that Murphy's Law, that grand controller of the universe, had blessed the Saotome household once more. This Hikaru woman was a dead ringer for Ranma's female half, until you stared into those sienna eyes of hers; until you listened to her voice. This person was born a woman, had always been one. The chances of their being another redhead in the Tendo dojo had been played, and Michael had ended up hunting the wrong person. Said person was now in dire straits, and he now felt honor-bound to help Ranma's wife out of her spot, lest these things kill her. 

Which brought up reason number three: why would someone send an army of undead after what apparently what was nothing more than a fair martial artist? Michael remembered that while the battles between their small group of "friends" had lasted roughly for four years, no one had ever got to the point to raise the dead to kill one of them. True, there had been Gosunkugi, but he was useless anyway. But this was different, and it not only repulsed him but also felt it was pretty dishonorable to let creatures do your killing for you. 

So, he did the only thing he could: broke out the Kalashinkov Bizon-2 autorifle he borrowed from Martin, and let the rounds fly. Even in mid-air he was basically turning them into so much sushi, a dilapidated mess of gore and bone that spread in larger pools of ichor and blood, he knew that this mess was not only not anywhere near over, but that the redhead would have to end it. As he alighted upon the ground, he got his first real good look at the current wife of Saotome Ranma. 

As Michael stared, there was only one thought that entered his mind: _Angelic._ True, she was a dead ringer for Ranma's cursed form, but where Ranma's cuteness had an undertone of sexiness to it, this woman's had the tone of something else, something not immediately describable. In a sense, it was like trying to describe an angel or a kami--how would one describe a moment of perfect beauty? Additionally, there was an ageless quality in her sienna eyes, as though the secrets of a universe were locked in those reddish-brown jewels of hers. 

Then she spoke. Looking at him, she ventured, "You okay?" 

Michael snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, why?" 

She took her eyes off him, refocused them on the army of the undead that had begun to regroup. "You've been staring at me long enough that I thought something was wrong." 

Michael hit the trigger again, and was rewarded with a dry click. "There is. I'm out of ammo." 

She smiled in a rakish manner, a look more suited to another redhead he once knew. "So much for the rescue, ne? It worked anyway; you managed to give me my second wind." She placed her hands in close proximity to one another, and a ball of pulsating ki sparked into life and danced in the space between. "Well, it's us or them," she sighed. 

Michael noted her tone as he snapped his finger, producing an Uzi this time. Reaching behind him to place Martin's rifle back into subspace, he then commented, "What's that tone for? Surely you don't feel pity for those things, do you?" His old familiar rifle in his hands, he depressed the trigger, the muzzle flash nearly as bright as her fireball, the depleted rounds nearly as hot as her ki as they bored into their targets. 

"No--they're evil and deserve what they get. I'm afraid of any innocents who may get caught in what I'm about to do." The ball between her hands instantly got brighter and whiter, a sign of the immense power poured into it. "May the kami forgive me if I hurt an innocent." Thrusting her hands forward, she roared to the undead, "Not nice to piss off a Saotome! Eat this! **SHIMBONO NO YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" At that point, her attack initiated. 

Michael nearly dropped his rifle, stunned at what he saw. From what little he had seen earlier, this woman was a capable fighter, but other than minor level ki attacks, nothing more than what he dealt with when he was a teenager. Hikaru's next attack had changed his mind about that in a heartbeat. A tremendous torrent of energy lanced from her outstretched palms, an attack that easily rivaled anything that he'd seen Ranma or Ryoga throw at the worst of their rivalry. Furthermore, he realized as the creatures were either incinerated or turned into so much flaming chunks, that all her attacks had not been ki--it was magic. Magic flame was blasting from her palms, turning the grounds into a virtual outdoor kiln. 

Above her, the voice laughed. "For all your worth, Pillar, you're only delaying your inevitable death!" Out of the huge wall of flame, the silhouette of the Kraken appeared, charred and scorched, but still on its tentacles and lurking menacingly. "And as you can see, my pet is still around!" Citroen, noting the look of barely controlled rage on the redhead's face, laughed all that much more. To prove her point, she casually loosed another bolt of energy that came crashing down to the ground, nearly hitting both Michael and Hikaru. Only a quick leap backwards saved them from becoming as charred as the creatures Hikaru had just dispatched. 

"I have no idea what she's screaming, but she'll have to do the rest of her screaming six feet under!" Michael drew a bead on the mage, but was stopped short by Hikaru. 

Before he could comment, the redhead snarled under her breath, "She's **mine**." The snarl turned into a scream as the redhead roared into the air in the language Michael failed to comprehend, "Just you and me, whoever you are! **No more innocents! NO MORE!**" "Come and get me," her challenger dared. 

"Damn straight!" the redhead yelled. As she readied to move, she grunted quietly in Japanese, "Wish I had a katana or something...." 

A snap of the fingers, and one was being held out to her by her erstwhile partner. "This what you're looking for?" 

"How did you...?" she asked as she grabbed the scabbard like a child handed a favorite plaything. 

"Too long to explain," he replied. "Now, don't you have something more important to do? I have crowd control to attend to." 

Nothing further to be said, she fastened the katana on and began to race towards the entryway to the roller coaster, ignoring all the aches and pains her body was screaming at her. Her opponent above noted this and began the gauntlet for her, raining down bolts of lighting after repeated bolts of lightning. Chunks of wood, plastic and metal exploded or caught aflame around her, pelting her with small bits and pieces. The air became warm--too warm. She felt something bite into her legs. But Hikaru continued her charge up the walkway, knowing that the woman had to be stopped and now. 

The minute she entered the lobby section of the waiting area, there was a massive explosion, as the area behind her disintegrated in a shower of plasma. Hikaru was thrown forward, off her feet and into a pile of what were once living, breathing people, now nothing more than body parts. As Hikaru recovered, she stared straight into the lifeless, unblinking eyes of a little redhaired girl, a girl that would never see another day. 

"No...." Rather than tears, something snapped inside the soul of Saotome Hikaru. Something from deep within her howled, screamed at what was happening. She didn't understand any of it, save that people all around were dying, because of her, because of what she was. It was the worst thing that could ever be thrown in front of her. A goddess of another world, and here she was on her own, not able to do much of anything other than stare at the child, utterly powerless to do anything other than wonder how the fates could be so cruel to her to make her possibly omnipotent in one universe, yet so weak and frail in this one. 

Words flashed like neon in her mind: _A Martial Artist must protect those in need, must use the Art for more than mere personal gain, lest he becomes nothing more than a well-trained bully._ Those were words her father had taught her the first day she began her training, and the words now rung like hot metal, searing in her mind. 

Some one was going to pay for all of this. And as Hikaru brought herself back to her feet, absently wiping a rivulet of her blood from her brow, she decided that the idiot throwing the lighting bolts, for better or for worse, had been elected. With a soundless scream of rage, she leapt over the safety rails and straight onto the coaster tracks, more than eager to fight. 

However, as soon as she leapt onto the entry track, she was met by a huge column of lightning streaking her way. Having no time to move, it rammed into her with enough force to fling her forward, slamming her against the front of the unmoving car train. She felt like a rib or two snapped, and her spine was being remodeled by Dali. Plopping onto the track again, sparks showered around her as the melting fiberglass of the coaster car began to splatter against the electric rail. She vaguely smelled something burning, felt something hot against her skin, could barely see past the red beginning to smolder in her eyes. The only sense that seemed to be working was the faint laughter of a woman hell-bent on killing her and as many innocents that got in the way. 

Automatically, mechanically, Hikaru ripped off the scorched tang, fortunate that the black T-shirt underneath had not been ruined. Stoically getting back up to her feet, she made a fist and screamed, **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW WE PLAY MY WAY!"** She raced towards the access stairway, so enraged that she ignored the blasts of energy coming her way, a rainstorm of plasma pain and death directed towards her. However, she was a woman that had been pushed quite a ways past her limits, and so she neither cared or worried about what was coming her way anymore. 

As soon as she hit the accessway that led to the 80-meter plateau where the idiot was raining destruction, Hikaru moved into action. Ignoring the screaming sensations that said her body was no longer conditioned for this type of punishment, feeling herself weighted down with the alphabet of debilitations from A scored leg to a doZen lacerations, she called a ball of fire magic into her hand, and made an insane gamble. Once upon a time, back in the innocence of her teen years, she had taken gymnastics in addition to her kendo practice. A **much** better kendo artist than a gymnast, she was still fairly good at that, even though she knew that she would never be able--then or now--to compete against an Olympic-level gymnast like Suzuki Nae, Kagayaku Ikuko, or Kuno Kodachi. 

Still, it was that skill level, combined with a hefty dose of her husband's stupidity-cum-bravado that she loved about him that led her to attempt the deranged. Still racing up the gangway while building up the courage to commit to the deed, she screamed, **"MOEAGARUDENKYUMURE SHUKKA!"** and released a swarm of baseball-sized fireballs in a shotgun pattern, straight at her opponent. At the same time, she leapt to her left, off the coaster framework and into boundless air. 

Counting on the same Saotome knack for insane stunts that her husband had, the minute she cleared the safety rail, she spun and twisted her body to hopefully catch the rail that would vault her into phase two of this demented scheme of hers. She remembered that she was usually prided on not being exactly the overkill member of the Knights, but that was the better part of a lifetime ago. This was the here and now, however, and if she didn't make the catch she was going to hit the pavement 70-plus feet below and end up like one of Ukyo's dinner specials-- 

_**--YES!**_ Barely able to grasp the metal structural pole, she nearly ripped her arms out of their sockets as several aerodynamic forces protested her creativity in this. Still, she was able to hold on, and using her momentum, launch herself towards the other end of the ziggurat, grab the matching pole on the other side and launch herself back into the air, doing the same on two more bracing poles and picking up speed. If she timed it right, and luck was on her side, she'd be in business. And as she noted that she was now approaching striking distance of her quarry, she smiled a feral grin. 

This woman was expecting a Hikaru that always played fair, that was right and just and believed in what was right. Well, she was going to get that Hikaru... 

...and all the bad habits and attitude she'd picked up since she lost her innocence. 

~*~

Shiki stood there, bloodied and bruised, but still moving on willpower. Although she'd handily defeated the Istumaden, they'd been replaced by Toragumo, creatures with the size and heads of tigers, but the bodies of spiders. These things were faster, a lot more agile, and a **lot** more lethal. She was giving them all that she was worth, but they kept on swarming, and being the size of tigers, they weren't exactly easy to squish. But she kept fighting, even though her strength was now flagging and the chances of her not surviving was becoming more and more apparent. But while she was willing to live with the honorable death of a Martial Artist, Mariko and Michiko were next, and their deaths were **not** an option. So, she fought on, despite the mounting odds. But, as she turned and caved in the thorax of one Toragumo with a well-placed snap, an unnoticed one to her side decreed her fate. 

Slamming into her with the speed of a Nissan, she felt the wind knocked out of her as she crumpled to the pavement, gasping for breath. In the corner of her eye, she could see a trio of the creatures leaping into the air, on a clear trajectory for her throat. Despite the fact that her life was about to end, she didn't have the strength to do more than watch as they came closer to her. 

**"SEIFUKUSHA TENKYUSHO!"** The air around Shiki exploded in crimson energy as a woman moved into range, her fist glowing with a radiant power as she reached the apex of her flying uppercut. Upon reaching that zenith, she roared, **"TENDO SCHOOL OF ANYTHING-GOES MARTIAL ARTS SPECIAL ATTACK: SENSUIFU HADOKYAKU!"** Her body became electrified with waves of ki, and as she slammed into the pavement scattering chunks of concrete and mythical animal alike upon impact. Upon that foolhardy maneuver, the attitude of the beasts changed from brave to fearful as the woman got up and snarled, "Lunchmeat." She maneuvered in front of Shiki, her aura set somewhere between fluorescent and searchlight, and clearly in the mode of a martial artist with extreme talent--if not as good as her, that was. 

Inexplicably, the creatures, so hell bent on killing a second ago, seemed to sense the woman as a larger predator, one **THEY** should fear; their wolf pack tactics having proven useless on her. Slowly, the creatures began to slowly back up as the woman called up a fireball into her hands, and as they began to turn around, she yelled, **"TOO SLOW!"** She released the fireball, roaring, **"TENKA ATSURYOKUHA!"** and the crimson ball of energy leapt from her hands, blasting into the hurriedly departing throng of creatures. The ball impacted on the second one, charbroiling it on impact and scattering the others like tenpins. As the others continued their flight, she turned to Shiki. 

Shiki got a good look at her rescuer. An older woman, she looked like she'd been through hell. Her shirt was in tatters, and her pants were scored and shredded to the point that with a couple more adjustments, they could probably be turned into decent cutoffs. She was bloodied and bruised, and probably was on the same last reserves of inner will that Shiki was on. But she stood there, with a viperous look in her eyes that she would have normally associated with the Emperor than with a woman. 

Then her face softened as she smiled, offering Shiki a hand up. "Are you okay, miss? You were able to handle half of them pretty well, but not all of them. Still, not bad for an amateur." Nodding her head, the woman continued. "By the by, I'm Kuno Nabiki of the Tendo Musabetsu Kokuto Ryu. And you are...?" 

Shiki was about to give the woman a snarling response--_"Not bad?" Who does this woman think she is?_--when she heard the outbreak of hysterical crying and screaming. Kuno-san forgotten, Shiki raced towards the inside of the carousel' boundaries, fearing the worst--the inevitable. When she arrived, she saw the worst. Hunched over Mariko, Michiko was a heartbroken, despondent soul. It was clear from Mariko's closed eyes that she wasn't merely asleep, and that what should have been her happiest day of the year had turned out to be the worst of all. 

"I...Shiki...I tried...." the look in Michiko's eyes was that haunted look that would never leave, the sort of look that she would wake up screaming from nightmares a dozen years from now. The tears began to run down Shiki's face, even as Michiko grasped the deceased girl closer to herself, sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Mariko, I'm so sorry...." 

Shiki slumped to her knees in defeat. To have fought all this time, and to have failed her best friend, to have allowed Mariko to suffer and die on her birthday was unconscionable. She failed. She. Failed. 

From her perspective, Nabiki didn't know what to do. While the fighting, the combat and pain had become what been somewhat de rigeur in her life since she met Ranma--and more so, when she took up the mantle of the Tendo family martial artist--this was above and beyond what she was accustomed to, what she could live with. A tear traced its way down her cheek as she moved instinctively to Shiki's side, wondering if this was what Ranma felt when he beheld Akane's body, her soul having moved on. There was nothing that could be done here, except to help these girls as much as she could. And once that was done, she had to find the others, and fast. Her mind began racing again--if she was in this kind of mess, what about Hikaru? 

~*~

Kuu and the girl she was with looked at the man with fear. Akama had the defiant look on him that he'd mastered from his father, and was going to protect Hououji-san and the other woman with what ever it took. The man was dangerous, clearly, and anyone running around with a pump shotgun in Japan during whatever the hell was happening, had to be someone obviously not worth messing with. 

As for the guy with the shotgun, Michael pointed it at them, unsure of whether they were going to turn into some melting creature, or grow wings and fangs or something of the like. While attempting to hunt down some of the quarry that he and Saotome rounded up, his instincts told him to head into what appeared to be the center of the maelstrom, despite the fact that he would be at ground zero. Not that this would have been a first; that sobriquet went to his assassination missions in a dozen places. But his ammunition was close to gone, he gave his katana to Saotome, and although he could go hand to hand if the situation called for it, he'd already decided the best place to keep these horror movie-rejects was at least past arm's length. With that thought in mind, When he stood there for a few minutes, awaiting a transformation that did not come, he lowered the gun. "Come with me," he motioned. "Let's get you out of here. There's a big, bad, nasty looking thing the size of a building that's going to be on us in a second, and--" 

A wet, slurping sort of shriek sounded behind Michael; at the same time, the brunette screamed "Look out!" More annoyed than enraged, he took care of it in the easiest way he could. Not even bothering to look, he pointed the shotgun behind him and fired. As the shotgun rocked him due to the recoil, he used the momentum to spin on his heels and, pumping the shotgun again halfway through the motion, fired again as soon as he completed the motion. He felt hot, wet blood splashing on his back, slightly acidic, but it only stung rather than burned, so he could live with it, though he was going to have a problem explaining this mess to the hotel's laundry service. 

As he moved into position and reloaded, he absently noted two things: one, that what he had cut in half with the shotgun was a half-woman, half-butterfly, and not of the pretty fairy variety, either. From what he could tell of what was left of its upper torso she would have been cute if the head had been human. The other thing he noted was that there was a group of them coming right at him, and at least one of them was almost fully human insofar as these butterfly women--again, the term "fairies" just didn't seem to apply--were. As he backed up to protect his new charges, the Queen B-fly stared at him imperiously through a pair of translucent, faceted eyes. 

"I am the Kocho-denkyo," the creature announced with a voice that sounded like the swarming of wasps, "and you have killed one of my followers. For that, I should kill you, but I think that I might have other plans for you." She licked her lips invitingly, with a tongue that extended to the length of a proboscis. "Be honored--not every man is offered this sort of choice, to rule at my side and be the father of a race that will take over the world." 

Michael stared at her with a cool demeanor. "What of the women? And the boy?" 

"They are carrion, as far as I am concerned," the Kocho-denkyo responded, with an offish manner. "The boy will be allowed to grow to adulthood, and will make a fine mate for any female offspring I bear." 

"Hmm, I see. Give me a second to explain things to these folks, if you will." He turned around, facing the fully human group once more. As an aside to the one woman seemingly in control of the trio, he offered the shotgun, saying, "Take this. If what I have doesn't work, you have two rounds left in it to get yourself clear." 

Kuu took the shotgun like it was a live cobra, but looked at him with a grim understanding. "Wish this was a bow and arrow," she murmured. "At least my sister and I were in our school's archery club." 

He grinned at her. "Sorry, but I left them in my jacket back at the hotel." No lie, that; he had no idea that he was going to need this much armament for such an occasion. _I'll have to plan better next time,_ he thought, then added, _if there is a next time._

Kuu saw the look in his eyes, and knew it instantly. It was the combative look on the face of the man before her, a look that was found on many a person she knew. From the times when she saw Fuu with that look on her face, to most recently Hikaru and Nabiki, she knew what it meant and what it heralded. "What do you have in mind, sir?" 

"Two words: feather grapeshot." His eyes steeled, and for a second, it seemed as though he was about to rage at her, though she knew that wasn't the case; still, the level of focus was so deep, so entrenched in his eyes, that she subconsciously stepped back, and slowly aimed the shotgun at him. Still either he hadn't noticed, or he was extremely focused, because he said nothing about that, instead ignoring her and the unintended threat she represented. 

"You are taking too long," the Kocho-denkyo said in that buzzing voice of hers. "I will have your answer now, male, and I will have their heads." 

"Shoo fly, don't bother me," he said, turning and giving her a defiant, go-to-hell glance. "Personally, I prefer my significant others less flighty, and frankly, you just don't fit the bill." 

Despite the inhuman eyes, the face of the Kocho-denkyo was a mask of rage, the visage of death coming from on nigh. Trembling with an uncontrollable rage, the creature roared, **"DIE!"**

**"SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU!"** he shouted. **"QUILL FLECHETTE!"** He pointed his hands forward, and the world got gunmetal gray as every weapon in his arsenal slammed full force into the Kocho-denkyo and her court. His entire inventory, from throwing knives to cyanide vials and everything in-between, pounded into the butterfly-women with the force of a tsunami. His hands were an untraceable blur as he loosed everything he had, throwing things with an incalculable speed that rivaled the best that Ranma could throw. The veritable fog of metal and iron ripped through the Kocho-denkyo and her henchwomen, boring into her and out the other side, cutting them apart as though they were caught in a sandstorm in the middle of the Sahara. The metallic rain continued, unabated, and the abrading zephyr of blades gnawed into and through the exposed flesh and bored through the exoskeleton that was present, through gossamer wings and compound eyes, through silken fabric and bits of hair, and sent them to the four winds, a sanguineous spray of chunks and horror as the creatures screamed from being flayed while alive. 

When Michael stopped, there wasn't even enough of the creatures together to bury one being whole much less the baker's half-dozen that clumped on the floor. His whole front was covered in a dark blood that wasn't that of a normal full-human. His clothing was soaked and stained, and behind him, he heard someone turn and vomit. 

Turning back to him, he saw the blonde leveling the shotgun at him, fear embedded in her eyes, her hands shaking like the Tokyo fault-line as she tried to point it at the beast who had just casually killed, who had just done so without batting an eye. Despite the intent to protect her and the others, she was terrified of him, and had to protect Akama and this innocent woman from this.... "You-you're...a monster!" she gasped, her voice filled with at the tremor of terror. "You...you...." 

Michael gave her the most sad, genuine look he could. "Miss, I won't even begin to tell you how many lives I've taken in defense of my country or of others." Reaching out and taking the shotgun from her trembling hands, he said, "And every time I have to do that, I feel less and less human." Hefting it with one hand, he said in a somber tone, "Be glad you'll never have to pull this trigger. Every time you do, it takes away from your humanity, just as much as it saves you. Don't let yourself be caught by this. Never let yourself be caught by this." He turned away from them, lest they see the sorrow in his eyes, though the neutral mask that was his face hid that sorrow well. 

As he turned, however, something new caught his eye: the monolith Kraken, headed straight for the giant purple coaster. Not only that, but the two people engaged in the middle of a sword fight. Spitting out a foul-mouthed expletive, he turned to the three he was with, and knew the choice had to be clear. He had to get these three innocents out of harm's way, even though it left the redhead at the top of the coaster without backup. As Michael told the trio to follow him to safety, he thought that he'd failed in his vows to protect the innocent. Worse, that Mousse, if he'd still existed, would have gotten his so-called "revenge" against Saotome. And deep within Michael Tseng, that thought chilled him most of all. 

~*~

Thanks to the benefits of luck and Newton's Laws of Physics, Hikaru was launched into the air, and above her opponent, getting a clear glimpse of her for the first time. Not bothering to call out her attack while at the zenith of her arc, she launched a fireball straight at the monster--human or not, anyone cruel enough to slaughter dozens of innocents for no reason other than attacking one person, didn't rate treatment in the human factor. 

However, the sorceress proved to be fast, as she whipped out a nasty looking serrated scimitar and easily swatted away the pyrotechnic as though it were nothing. However, this left her open to a second, attack, which Hikaru was only too eager to initiate. As the end of her arc brought her close to the woman, she lashed out with her right foot, slamming the calico-haired woman across the chops and sending her spinning back. As the arc ended, threatening to take her over the railing again, Hikaru grabbed the safety rail, twisted, and hopped onto the metal platform. Her feet hadn't even touched the ground as she unsheathed the katana and went into an offensive position. 

Getting off the floor and rubbing her jaw, Citroen looked at her opponent, eye to eye. "Well, if it isn't the all-too-mortal Pillar of Cephiro." She raised her sword into an attack stance. "Are you ready to die, 'Goddess?" she asked, her voice dripping with challenge. 

"Hajime," Hikaru snarled between clenched teeth. 

They began to size up each other, readying for a conflict that would end in the death of one, maybe both of them. The pair circled each other, sensing the other's moves, probing for weaknesses, observing the other's strengths. Save for the fact that Hikaru had already received numerous injuries, both women were ready for a fight to the finish, and neither one expected or would grant the slightest bit of quarter. 

They continued this for a minute or two then stopped, long enough to look at each other in the eyes, expressions of hatred and disgust in their faces. The whole world seemed to quiet with the sounds of only feet softly padding on metal deck plating, of soft breathing, of a bird chirping, of a multitude waiting as a goddess and a sorceress prepared to wage conflict against one another. 

The world charged back in to fast forward as Citroen leapt in for the attack, screaming, **"PREPARE TO ENTER YOUR HEAVEN, OH GODDESS OF CEPHIRO!"** The sorceress slammed the blade home with such force that it rang against the metal of the second sword, a high crescendo that could be heard at the very top of Fujisan itself. 

However, Hikaru had expected that move and parried, then brought the blade down, slashing into the cape of the sorceress, and eventually into the metal armor underneath. The blade glanced off it even as at Citroen leapt back. She tapped her shoulders and the cloak fell free, wrapping around Hikaru, obscuring her vision. Citroen took advantage of the distraction and raced in, stabbing as she went. Hikaru moved by luck as she freed herself from the cloak, and Citroen's blade missed her side by inches. With the other so close, the redhead made a counterattack, initiating a rapid sword thrust almost as fast as Kuno's Tembatsu Da. 

To counter, Citroen dived on the floor, rolled free of the area then commenced a lightning attack, sending a great blast of energy towards Hikaru. Hikaru leapt to the side, however, and channeling her fire magic into the katana, executed a wide slash that sent a wave of flame towards the sorceress. The stream of flame slammed Citroen and flung her to the floor. As Hikaru raised her sword for a downward slash, Citroen countered with a lightning blast. The jagged tendrils of plasma nailed Hikaru squarely in the chest, flinging her back several feet, and giving the sorceress the time she needed to recover. With that split-second past, the pair leapt at each other again. This time, the redhead executed a rising slash in mid-air while Citroen followed suit. The two attacks countered each other, and the force of the blows threw the two apart like rag dolls; Citroen was pounded into the safety railing and almost knocked over, while Hikaru crumpled to the floor, her head impacting against the metal with a loud clang. 

She got up, ignoring the stars in her head that were currently doing a swing revival and all her body parts that were begging for mercy. Her left arm was heavily abraded, and she was bleeding from a nasty little gash on her right cheek. _Oh Kamisama, does this hurt,_ she mentally moaned, suppressing a wave of nerve-pinching pain. This was quite different than anything she'd dealt with in quite a while. Although she'd kept up in her kendo skills over the years, and picked up the School of Anything Goes along the way, she was more of a practitioner than an actual combatant. It had easily been years since the last time she'd gotten into combat of any serious degree, and this "day at the park" was not turning out as planned. Bringing herself back to her feet, she knew it was crunch time, and that more than just her life at stake, more than just that of the thousands in jeopardy; the lives of her son, best friend, and sister-in-law were at stake--and there was no way in hell that Hikaru was going to allow that one more second. Dashing towards her enemy, sword down low and ready for another special attack, and aura blazing, she screamed an incoherent curse of fury. 

Citroen clambered back over the railing, lucky that she was able to grab it before her momentum carried her to a tragic end. She ignored the ringing headache and the nasty scorch on her arm, instead using the support of the railing to stabilize herself. _So the Pillar has some skill with a sword. Interesting, I suppose--she is not one of those all-peaceful goddesses that so many of these lessers believe in. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this "deity" is pretty new at her job, as though the mantle of the Pillar were some job title, rather than a name for a god._ Reconciling her strength once more, she saw as the redhead began to get back to her feet. There has to be a way to counter her. Whatever she may be, she's better at the sword than I am. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she noted a familiar tan shape slowly moving towards the coaster, as though it were a lapdog, awaiting the response of the master. 

_I can kill this Pillar, if I play my cards right,_ Citroen mused. _But it's going to take a little more subterfuge that I'm not one for using. Best give myself a tactical advantage--true that it is unfair to this cretin, but it is just so._ Slowly, surely, she pumped small, barely noticeable magic into her scimitar, hoping that the redhead wouldn't notice. Her opponent leapt into the air for a strike, and the Vanden Plaz mage followed suit. 

The pair clashed again in mid-air, Hikaru putting her strength behind a power strike while Citroen loosed a small lightning blast. The plasma scorched Hikaru's already injured arm, but her strike rang true, slashing her target across the chest, just enough to bit through the metal and draw a gout of blood. Both, however, got back up and went at it once more. This time, however, Hikaru did a flying kick and nailed Citroen in the head, but unfortunately jarred her ankle on landing and bit off a scream. Citroen snapped to rapidly enough that she caught the redhead off-guard, landing a vicious slash to her back. Hikaru screamed as she stumbled forward, but managed to turn in time to block what would have been a fatal blow. Hikaru moved from that parry into a nasty slash that cut open both Citroen's forearm gauntlet and the flesh underneath. With Citroen springing back, both women dropped into defensive positions once more. The two stared at each other for the longest time, both wondering: were they charging up their magic for another set of mystic attacks, or resting for another fierce round at each other? 

Citroen laughed, the sound of contempt clear in her voice. "Ah, the brave Pillar. The all-too-human Pillar, it seems. Or, the about to die Pillar, as I should say. All those people died, just because they were in the way of me killing you, did you know that?" 

Hikaru tried to hide the sick shock and shame clearly on her face. "How...how could you? All these innocent children...." Hikaru winced as fought off the wave of anguish at the sense, holding onto her rage, not saying anything--her actions would speak for her. The pair stared at each other between the meters that separated them, and from the staggering gulfs that made up the souls of each other. _It's now or never, Hikaru._ The all-consuming thought was the only thing running through her mind at the moment, the only thing that pushed her on despite the pain. She did have to admit that she'd had better days, those being the kind where she wasn't saddled with a grocery's list worth of injuries: bleeding profusely via a ton of lacerations, a black eye, burns on a couple parts of her body, and enough sweat and blood to make the wounds sting like a regiment of knives being stabbed into her as she took every painful step. Her clothing was bloodstained, ripped, or burnt in various places, and she didn't quite look the kawaii redhead that everyone was used to. 

Noticing that her opponent was awaiting another strike, Hikaru slowly moved her blade into position. Hikaru wasn't sure how long she stood there, but all she remembered was Ranma and their children, living a mournful life without her, and she knew that such an event would never happen while she still had breath to draw. _Love will see me through--it has to._ She tensed once more, ready to race in, when the odds changed. The framework rattled for a second, and without even taking the time to guess, she knew instantly what it was, and what it would spell. Simply put, she would have to win decisively if she were ever going to see her husband and children again. 

Focusing on one last strike, her plans became twofold. Springing once more into the fray, she swung the blade in a feint, at the same time, allowing the momentum of her attack to carry her low. As Citroen counterswung to meet the attack, Hikaru rolled under the strike, the mage's blade splitting the air with a high-tone whistle as it almost sliced off her pigtail. Twisting herself despite the pain, Hikaru swiftly changed tactics as she jabbed Citroen in the stomach with her elbow, then leapt for the nearest rail, ricocheted off it with a perfect bound, and shouted, "Shidou-ryu Special Attack! Shinzakura Kazezan!" while launching herself straight at Citroen. 

Hikaru's blade slammed into Citroen's with a force that she hadn't expected. Oddly enough, the world went literally silent and dark, as though the force of sound no longer existed, and an instant eclipse occurred. As though willed into being by the force of the connection between the katana and the odd scimitar, a soft spray of sakura petals fluttered by, spraying outward in a conical fount, carried on by a slight breeze that seemed both to come out of and go nowhere. As time slowed to nothingness, the pair of combatants passed each other and moved on, as though nothing was happening. The pair eventually reached the range of their movements, turned and faced each other. 

Hikaru stopped at the platform, closest from the center of the rollercoaster. She could feel the vibrations getting stronger as the Kraken made its way up. Soon, it would be time to execute stage two of her plan, and she'd only have one chance at that. Anything else would mean never seeing her family again. 

"Nice floral display, Pillar," Citroen sneered. 

Hikaru nodded with her head. "Look at your blade," she replied in the same tone. Citroen looked at her scimitar, noticing with a shock that all she held was the handle. "The Shinzakura Kazezan is an old Shidou family move that is rarely used, but I thought in your case it would be ni--" 

A vibration shook the platform, cutting off her words and strong enough to nearly knock her off her feet; Citroen braced for the shock, clearly indicating that she expected the event. Another wave rattled the coaster's frame, and a whiny roar came out of nowhere. Almost time. Still facing her enemy as though nothing was wrong, she said, "Give up. The police will be here soon, and they can take you into custody." Hikaru looked at Citroen and said in a tight, controlled voice, "Please don't force me to have to kill you." 

Citroen's eyes narrowed as she commented, "I don't think it is me who will die today, Pillar." Right on cue, the Kraken appeared over the ledge, just behind its master, towering over the sorceress as though it were a dangerous, menacing mountain, as though it were a demonic Daibutsu, tensing to strike down the redhead. Knowing that Hikaru's hand was played, the woman said, her voice dripping with acidic sarcasm, "I'm terribly, terribly sorry it had to end this way, Pillar. You're very formidable, and perhaps in another life, maybe we could have been allies. But you belong to a group that needs to be wiped off the face of the earth." Citroen raised her fist, and a blur of energy appeared in it, shimmering an aura of doom upon Saotome Hikaru. Grinning like a person who'd accomplished one of life's major goals, she said, "Prepare to meet **your** gods, O Goddess of Cephiro." Without turning her head to her murderous pet, she cooed, "Kill her." 

Inexplicably, Hikaru sang out a siren's call of her own: "You lose." Feeling the edges of exhaustion and unconsciousness crushing in on her, she nevertheless closed her eyes, calling to the absolute last iota of strength, stamina, and willpower she had. She had no choice but to command the remaining stores of her deepest well of pyromancy for this, something that she knew would pretty much be suicide if she screwed up. There was the sound of a roaring fire, and her whole body began to glow with a fiery blaze as she called out, **"SAOTOME FINAL ATTACK, STEP ONE! HIKARIMUSUME!"** Flame burst out from her, incinerating her clothing, but not burning her; rather becoming a part of her, merging flesh and flame into one. The katana she held melted into slag in her hand, but she didn't feel the splatter on her, merely feeling as slight wetness as the blade incinerated. The ground began to warp and woof with the heat she was generating, but she remained standing, glowing eyes focused on Citroen, who was apparently unimpressed by the light show. Hikaru stood there, transfigured into what almost was a living ball of flame, and whispered in a voice that sounded like the crackle of a bonfire, "And now you die." Without explanation, reason or rhyme, she fell backwards towards her death. 

Citroen giggled with a child's glee--she not only won, but had also made the Pillar so humiliated, she chose to take her own life! Racing to the edge of where the redhead had been, she peered over the artificial precipice, grinning at her handiwork, and knowing that nothing stopped the Vanden Plaz from conquering Cephiro now. 

However… 

…the smirk on Citroen's face turned to a puzzled look of confusion, then blanched into a mask of fear as she suddenly realized what the other woman had done. She stood there for a second, unmoving and frozen in time as though the Daguerreotype of fate hadn't quite finished her yet; she couldn't act, duck, or even talk as she finally realized the Pillar's attack. 

Finally, as the flames rose, melting everything, she screamed out a teleportation spell, hoping that it would save her. It would be the last thing she would ever do. 

~*~

Stepping off the platform, Hikaru arced into a dive, a human torch that torpedoed towards the ground below. She had one chance and once chance only to make this work. This was insane, and something that under the best circumstances, even Ranma wouldn't do. Then again, he had been the one who had told her about it. Long ago, when he was a teenager, he'd fought an opponent more powerful than he. With the threat of being forever trapped in his female form, he'd attacked with the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but Herb (or whatever his name was) took control of the move. However, Ranma had expected this and revised his move, riding the ki-typhoon up to the top, then coming down on the Dragon Prince with a mammoth blast of ki. He'd called the move the Hiryu Korin Dan, and had only used it once or twice, as it was an extremely dangerous move, similar to a controlled nuclear detonation. 

Well, this wasn't exactly the same thing, but if she played it right... 

As more and more of her willpower and life-force was changed into her fire magic, it flowed within her, making her begin to feel giddy. She opened her eyes briefly, and noticed the ground rushing towards her at an obscene speed. Her body drunk from a level of power that she'd hadn't channeled quite some time, and exhilarated from pulling off a stunt that her husband would be furious at her for, she idly wondered at the back of her mind if this was, quite possibly, the most stupid thing she'd ever done. 

Oh well, too late for that now. 

Cocking her arm as far back as she could, she could, she screamed a roar that shook the heavens, her voice echoing like the commandment of the very goddess that she was: **"SAOTOME FINAL ATTACK, STEP TWO! HIRYU KORIN DAN, REVISED--MEGAMI NO KYOUKAIIKI!!!"** She slammed her hand into the ground, and an immense donation of flame occurred, an unstoppable explosion of magic that rippled outwards like a fiery shockwave that burned all. The world seemed to explode in an incandescent flash as Hikaru's powers streamed out through her hands, the onslaught boring through everything in its path as though it were an unstoppable juggernaut on speed, a power that should not have been unleashed on an unsuspecting world. She was certain that she screamed, because the output of power felt like she was literally being ripped in half, molecule by molecule. 

A blast of red engulfed the mighty violet rollercoaster, incinerating it in a flash. The blast wave rolled outwards, flattening buildings and attractions, and anything in its path. Monsters and creatures from hell burned in a pure, holy flame that couldn't be described. Innocents felt a soft, caressing warmth, even as they saw the world around them turning into a blazing patch of hell. A few hundred feet away, the JR train that passed by derailed, slamming into the nearby 7-11. The ground rattled, and a good portion of the town of Kawaguchiko shook from the trembler of what as first thought to be an earthquake, until they looked in the direction of the amusement park. 

The expansive wall of flame that rushed out from where the impact had occurred grew more intense, and the mystical flames seemed to howl with the banshee shrieks of a young woman and mother, executing a final attack she felt was the last chance to survive. The flaming shockwave eviscerated each monster it alighted upon, incinerated each demon it came into contact with, but pretty much left untouched the innocents and harmless. The raging inferno continued, unabated, rushing outwards like a voracious pack of wolves hunting prey. The blasting, searing flames grew into a dome of fire, slowly consuming the entirety of the park. The umbra burned into everything, an unstoppable, all-conquering force that could not, would not be denied. 

Just when it seemed as though the blast had reached critical mass, the dome of flame burst like a bubble, and a shockwave strong enough to kick off the Richter scale pummeled the area, ripping apart everything in the blast radius, oddly still sparing the innocents, as though the flame were still controlled by a force of will. Finally, as though it signaled that it was complete, the explosion reached into the sky, an angry red mushroom cloud of the like that had not been seen in Japan for decades, and no one hoped they would have, since. The roar echoed throughout the Five Lakes area until it died out, and as the deafening onslaught died away, a nation knew that something climactic had occurred, but that the answers would probably never be known. 

~*~

Nighttime fell on the town and the majority of the National Police, as well as every local law enforcement agency and a company of troops from the JGSDF, stood over the remnants of the park. Overhead, a wing of police choppers flew overhead, bathing the ashen, sooty remains of the location in an odd, eerie light. Search teams had gone in and out several times into the blast crater that was once Fujikyu Highland, and although a few people had been pulled out safely, most of those recovered from what little wreckage there was were mostly bodies, some of them grossly and bizarrely maimed. The deduction was clear that the monsters had slaughtered most of the people at the park, but no one knew where the volcano-strength detonation of flame had come from, or why so many people were spared, when the should by all rights have been turned into so much charcoal. 

Kuno Nabiki was one of those lucky enough to have survived what the news agencies were calling "The Fujikyu Firestorm". Right now, she was leaning against a police cruiser, a blanket around her shoulders and holding onto her nephew Akama for dear life, as though she would be damned if she would let anyone or thing come to harm him. Both he and Hououji Kuu (currently asleep in the backseat of the cruiser) had survived the turmoil, thanks to an American who was currently under questioning by authorities, probably filling out a statement. The girl that was with them was taken to the hospital for shock, and Nabiki absently wished that she would be fine. Of Hikaru, search teams had recovered nothing so far, and Nabiki was hard-pressed to fight back a terrified and sick fear of what was the fate of her sister-in-law. 

Akama looked up and said, "Aunt Nabiki, where's Okaasan?" He hadn't asked where she was earlier, as he knew that his mother was a fighter, almost as brave and strong as his father, but as the hours had passed, even he realized something was wrong. It took Nabiki all of her inner will to face him and lie--at least she hoped it wasn't a lie--that she would be here soon, that Hikaru was probably helping the police search for people. The truth was, she was very afraid. Despite what Hikaru had commented about being a goddess of another world, this was reality, a place where things like that didn't happen. Did Hikaru mean what she'd said about being a goddess? Was that possible? In a world where people changed forms by water, blew apart landscape with their bare hands, and lived a nightmarish teenhood, was it possible for Nabiki to have a deity as a sister-in-law? And if so, was it possible for a deity to die? Nabiki wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer to the former question, and she sure as hell dreaded the answer to the latter. 

Vaguely, she noted the sleek black helicopter landing, its side emblazoned with the Kuno Industries K.K. logo. She did take note of the five people that had hopped out of it the moment the aircraft had touched down on the ground, and as calmly and stately as she could, she and Akama walked over to join Ranma and the rest. Automatically, Nabiki reached out for her husband and grasped onto him for support, unashamedly breaking into tears in front of everyone. 

Meanwhile, Ranma grabbed a hold of his son. "Akama, where's your mother?" When young Akama had answered in the negative, Ranma immediately turned to Nabiki, his eyes showing a complete and utter terror that was not at home in his eyes. Nabiki couldn't answer him, couldn't say a world. As she watched her brother crumple to the ground in a dazed shock, she let go of her husband and held onto Ranma, feeling guiltier and dirtier than any other time in her life. She'd failed her brother, her nephew, her family. What good was she? 

Meanwhile, Ryoga did his best to do what he could for Satoru. While Nabiki and Ukyo could intercede on Ranma's behalf, there wasn't anyone really there to comfort Satoru for the loss of his only sister. The martial artist patted the kendo master on the shoulder, looking for signs of deep, black depression. If there was one person in the world who had been to the deepest pit of the darkest expanse of melancholia and returned unscathed, it was Hibiki Ryoga. He'd been there and found in the end, he didn't care for it. He'd be damned before he allowed any of his friends or family to suffer the same fate. To his side, Ukyo simply stared into space, refusing to believe that history was playing itself before her eyes again, that she and Ryoga, witness to Akane's death, should have to bear witness to the end of Saotome Hikaru; worse, to have to watch Ranma go through that torture once more. 

As for Ranma, he slowly slid into shock, barely feeling anything as Nabiki's arms slid around him. _Hikaru, gone?_ He felt a part of him ripped out, as though he wanted to die. This was worse than Akane's.... No! There was no need to think that way, no need to think that way at all! She had to be alive! There was no way she would abandon him and their family like that! "She's **not** dead," he mumbled into Nabiki's shoulder. "She can't be...." he mumbled as his eyes watered and stung. He felt like he would die--and with Hikaru gone, perhaps a part of him had died already. He was part of the living dead, no longer one with this world. Fate had taken two of the women he loved most in this world, and cast nothing but emptiness at the martial artist. 

Around him, people began to feel the weight of what had happened. Akama looked confused, and was starting to get a little frightened. Ukyo turned and tried to blink away the tears, even as she gave Ryoga a stare that he knew he'd understand in a heartbeat. Ryoga saw it, nodded mournfully, then inclined his head towards the fallen martial artist. 

And in the arms of sorrow, miracles can be borne. Tuning himself off, shutting himself deep within his own soul, away from the spaces of the world, Ranma heard something at the barest corner of his mind, something that he didn't quite realize in a conscious manner. Was it whispering, or was it clairvoyance, he neither knew nor cared to bother. He only knew that he heard the voices of people drifting over the ill-breeze that spread like a blanket over the slaughter fields: 

"Yeah, Kasugano. No one can explain it. Ground Zero's still so hot, no one can step near it. And I don't mean radiation-hot, I mean fire-hot!" 

"Fire? But there's nothing left to burn, Fujimori! Are you sure?" 

"I'm telling you, there's one area there still flaming! Like the flames of hell itself, I tell ya!" 

Fujimori was about to reply to his colleague when he suddenly found a man half his age gripping him as though he was a lifeline. "Where?" the man rasped, his eyes a mixture of pain, despair, anticipation, and hope, his voice signaling as though the firefighter were the last thing in the world holding him onto sanity. Looking into the tense blue eyes of the man, Fujimori was so struck to his core, he couldn't elaborate. Finally, after managing to tear himself away from the baleful eyes of the pigtailed man before him, he turned and pointed to an angry red blip in the distance. "Th-there." 

Ranma needed no further encouragement. Letting go of the man, he turned and bolted like a shot into the distance, racing deep into the dust and desolation, ignoring the stench of burnt everything. With the exception of Akama, who stayed with Kuu, the rest raced after the martial artist, hoping to catch him before he did something rash in his grief. Kicking up ashen dust as he bolted, Ranma raced for the center of the conflict, sidestepping or bypassing the destroyed debris, approaching the red glow in what was deemed to be the center of the explosion. 

As Ranma approached the center of the blast, he saw what was apparently a geodesic made out of flame. Sparks showered throughout the vicinity of the crater, though there was nothing in any danger of being set ablaze. A fire truck stood by, with a team of firefighters blasting the dome with everything they had. Someone shouted that despite the water, the flames and heat were getting stronger, and that if they didn't stop it soon, the heat would reach a critical mass, threatening the entire town of Kawaguchiko. Should the dome burst, a heat wave could lash out that could be worse than the first blast. 

Odd, Ranma noted idly, because he didn't feel any of the heat that the others mentioned. And clearly it was there, because even through the moonlight, heat waves were warping the appearance of the air, running reality through a sort of stained glass. Then it hit him. 

He wasn't feeling what must be obscene levels of heat. There was a dome of fire that the firefighters were attacking, which seemed to get stronger, as though by magic. 

Hotarubi Reikizhoheki. 

**_HIKARU!_**

Without stopping, Ranma relied on hope and love and leapt over the heads of the firefighters, who only realized that someone was approaching, even as he cleared their heads in the leap. Without even thinking twice, he plunged headfirst into the fiery dome, into what could be certain death, even as the firefighters leapt back in shock, even as the rest of his friends rushed towards the scene, even as Nabiki and Ukyo screamed in fright over Ranma's apparent suicide. 

There was a flash as the huge firedome flickered, then guttered out like a candle in the wind. There was a slight heated breeze, and then the dome dispersed. What was revealed was either truly horrifying, or very touching. 

In the center of a secondary crater created by the firedome, stood an apparently dead squid-like thing that looked like one of the monsters from one of the rides. Standing just away from it was Ranma, who held a seriously injured Hikaru. She looked like she'd been through hell. First and second degree burns, cuts, gashes and bruises littered her very much nude body, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was cradled in her husband's arms, kissing him with what strength she had. 

Breaking off the kiss for breath, she opened up the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, gently caressing his cheek. "A-are...A...kama...and--" 

Ranma gently kissed her again, silencing her. "They're safe, Hikaru." 

She rasped, "They...they came to kill me, Ranma." As the firefighters set up a stretcher, she said, "They...came from Cephiro. Did all this...just to kill me." 

As he gently set his wife on the stretcher, then took the blanket and set it over her, he said, "I won't let them, love." 

**"LOOK OUT!"**

There was a burst of movement behind them as the Kraken got up and pounced towards the group, its bloody and murderous eyes showing serious intent on killing the Pillar of Cephiro if it was the last thing it would do in its unearthly life. 

Ranma spun on his heel, faster than humanly possible, it seemed. **"KACCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"** A wall of high-speed punches met the Kraken head on, rebounding it from its attack. Ranma ducked low and roared, **"AKANE BAKUDAN!"** A short range, intense burst of ki met the monster head on, tearing it to complete and utter shreds, spreading the ashes of the creature for the one-meter range of the attack. 

Hikaru weakly smiled as she saw what Ranma had done. Seeing Satoru standing beside her, she said, "See, oniisama? He was definitely a find." Finally, her energy spent, the redhead drifted off to a well-deserved unconsciousness. 

Satoru bent over and kissed his sister gently on the forehead. "Yes he is, imouto-chan." Satoru then looked to his brother-in-law and said, "Ranma, we've got to get going to the hospital." 

Without looking back, Ranma replied, "You go on ahead, Satoru. I'm going to stay here for a few more and find out who it was that attacked Hikaru. The bastards that did this." He turned and his eyes narrowed in rage. "They hurt her, Satoru. They were trying to kill my Hikaru." 

Satoru nodded; he would probably do the same in his place. "I'll go with her to the hospital, and you can just meet us there, Ranma. Be careful, because they could be hunting you, too." With nothing further to say at the moment, Satoru and Kuno accompanied the injured redhead as she was carried to the ambulance. Ukyo, Ryoga, and Nabiki chose to remain with Ranma. 

"Whatever you need, I'm with you, Ranma," Ryoga said in earnest. 

"You can count on me, Ranchan," Ukyo answered as well. 

Moving to his side, Nabiki said, "That's three of us, then--no one hurts my family and gets away with it. What's the plan, little brother?" 

Ranma turned to her. "That's easy, guys. We hunt them down. Where they've run off to, they haven't run far enough." Screaming to the nocturne sky, Ranma bellowed, **"GET THAT? YOU'D BETTER KEEP RUNNING, 'CAUSE IF I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO PUT YOUR SORRY ASS IN A COFFIN, D'YA HEAR ME?"**

~*~

Daimler sat in his personal chambers, brooding, staring at the one item that Citroen brought back from her mission. It had been a failure, strictly speaking, but Citroen had brought back critical information that they needed to know about the Pillar and her secrets: namely that the so-called "Goddess of Cephiro" was as human as he, though a traitorous, sniveling strumpet of a Japanese. But the Pillar was from Earth, and that meant that she had weaknesses, fatal weaknesses. 

Citroen had been given a hero's burial two days ago. Between the heavy amount of burns she had sustained, the amount of blood lost, and the shock of an unprepared trans-dimensional teleport, it had proven too much for her. She had died in the arms of her brother Sharan, who was now personally holding the Cephiran nobility responsible, due to their link to the Pillar. Already Daimler had to keep him away from the Water Knight, for fear of killing her before her usefulness to them was done. 

"My Lord, " a voice said, interrupting his meditation. 

Without looking, he replied, "Yes, Sharan?" 

"Everything has been set, Lord Daimler," the man said. "Our forces are in place, and Barina has now officially taken over as our guru-mage." The last sentence was hard for the tech-mage of the VP to say, Daimler noted. Sharan had loved his sister dearly, and with her gone, the emptiness inside him would only turn into a deeper hatred, one that would be advantageous, but hard to rein in if they were not careful. "The city of Mondeo has been razed off the face of the planet." 

"Good, good," he said, turning to face Sharan. "Dacia and his forces left nothing alive? None of those flying vermin?" 

Not in the town, no, Daimler, though there's been a complication that shall soon be corrected," he said. "In fact, he asked me to give you this." From within the folds of his robe, he pulled out a small display box, wrapped in a red satin cloth. He looked at Daimler, his face appearing calm and serene, even though Daimler in truth knew of the seething rage just underneath. Looking very similar to--and only slightly more male than--Citroen, Sharan excelled in technology. Very skilled even back before they'd begun the Cephiro campaign, his skills leapt into multitude upon multitudes when they'd come across the remains of a crashed Autozamian ship--which was now the newly-restored OPEL. Sharan would have been the perfect soldier, if it were not for certain...peculiarities that could not be proven about him. 

No matter. "Where is Dacia and his assistants at the moment?" Daimler asked. 

"Why, paying their respects to the lady Knight Umi as gentlemen should, of course," Sharan said in a neutral tone. Again, another change. With the war now in full swing, the torture of the Water Knight, the only female prisoner, had begun. Some of what Daimler's men were capable of could be...messy, but as long as they did not kill or seriously injure her, he was accepting what they were doing to such an inhuman traitor. Originally, they had made the male prisoners watch, but that little entertainment ended when the archer, Cabrio, managed to break out of his cell and attack one of the soldiers involved with Lady Umi at the time. It was a shame, as the VP soldier, a true hero of the homeland, had been killed by the Cephiran before he was taken down and beaten to death by Private Panoz' compatriots. Since then, they were no longer allowed to watch in person, but Sharan, always the thoughtful one, arranged to have the entertainment shown to them through monitors placed in the cells of the prisoners. 

Soon, the Water Knight would be nothing more than a half-dead husk. In fact, with the constant amount of "entertainment" that she was being made to provide for the men, it was a miracle that she was still alive as it was. Daimler idly wondered who would be the next one to be a comfort woman for his troops. Perhaps Lady Caldina, or General Presea. Maybe even Queen Fuu herself. He smiled at that. If he were to make her the comfort woman for his entire army, it would still be better treatment than she deserved. 

"What is this complication?" 

"There was one escapee from Mondeo, the spawn of the village leader, a female named Minica. We have a patrol after her, and we do not believe that she will make it to Cephiro Palace alive." 

"See that she doesn't. Mondeo is an important town to them. If one has survived, then a small hope survives for them. I want that hope crushed." 

"As you wish." With that, Sharan departed, leaving Daimler to his thoughts once more. Daimler sat for a second, then reached over for the nearby bottle of wine and a glass, pouring himself one. It was not as good a vintage as that of his homeland, but then again, nothing was. With that, he unwrapped the box, and decided to look for himself. Ah, perfect. Not only proof that Dacia had carried out his orders to the fullest, but with his usual artist flair as well. 

In the box were the earthly remains of the leader of the village of Mondeo, the village of fairies. Pinned and mounted like a butterfly inside the box was their now-deceased leader, Primera. The look in those now-still eyes of hers was one of pain and shock, as though she never expected to be killed by being impaled by a nail, and mounted onto a display box. What disturbed Daimler about this display case was the features of the...creature. She looked human, and if she had been, instead of some thing, Daimler would have found her attractive. It scared him that a world as beautiful as this could be populated by demons and monsters--and worse, such as this lesser. 

This world needed to be cleansed, to be made pure for its own sake and survival. 

Whispering to the dead fairy inside the box, Daimler cooed, "I'm glad the box was large enough for two. Soon, your daughter shall be pinned right beside you, Primera, and if I have my way, all of the Cephiran royalty, and all of the lesser races as well." He made a toast to that bright future, one that he would soon see in his grasp. 

NEXT:  
Part Five: Shock to the System 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
For those of you who don't know that little fact of Mazda trivia, believe it or not, it's true. It is called the Miata in most of the world because, Mazda wanted a name that sounded Japanese, but they couldn't think of a name. One of the members of the marketing department came across the old German word for "gift"--Miata--and the rest, as they say, is history. The reason it is called the Roadster in Japan, however, is because the syllables mi-a-ta was found in only one word: miataru (to find), which at the time of the car's inception was a term used by Japanese criminals (yes, Virginia, they do exist) for theft/carjacking. Due to the obviously negative connotations, the Roadster name (the code name for the car prototype) was retained. This information was obtained from an article that I once read, and if the above is wrong, well, it's not my fault. ^_~ 

For those of you who are curious, K. K. is the Japanese equivalent of Co. or Corp. 

I would like to thank Rob Barba for his exhaustive information on both Fujikyu Highlands amusement park (a real park at the foot of Mount Fuji, listed in the Guinness Book of World's Records for the World's Tallest Rollercoaster and the more obscure Park with the highest concentration of Horror-based amusement--three haunted houses, one haunted rollercoaster, and one haunted log ride), and on Japanese monster mythology as a whole. 

I'd also like to thank the Eternal Lost Lurker for pre-reading me through some pretty rough spots. Life has been difficult for me as of late, and sometimes I just feel like I'm not quite myself. ^_^;;


	7. Part 5: Shock to the System

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma 1/2_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Part Five:  
**_Shock to the System_**

In the middle of the Forest of Silence, a high-speed race was going on. A small figure was darting in and out of the branches of trees and thickets with a speed borne of fear. Behind the figure, a cacophony of noises sounded, dangerous and frightening under normal circumstances, but far worse in this place and time. The small amount of light that filtered through the treeline into the forest enhanced shadows and stretched nightmarish imaginations to the point that the small creature was flying like a creature possessed, in flight for its life...which wasn't that far from the truth. 

Zig-zagging through a thin glade of blue trees in order to hide from whatever was causing that whiny sound, the figure finally alighted--more like slumped--onto a branch to catch breath. The sound went silent for a few minutes, and there was nothing to be heard, save for the omnipresent oppressive silence of the Forest, and the ragged breathing of the small being. 

The fairy wiped a heavy amount of sweat from her forehead, and pushed the matted hair out of her eyes. She took breaths in large gulps, her chest heaving up and down from the exertion. Her muscles were tired from the sheer number of miles that she'd had to fly, far more than any sane pixie would do. But the truth was, there were no such things as sane fairies anymore; with the destruction of Mondeo, it was a very likely reality that all that was left was Minica, the daughter of the recently deceased fairy leader, Primera. 

Violet-gray eyes searched the horizon, nervously, searching for something. Minica stood on the branch, trying to keep quiet while gasping for breath, trying to be calm while staying alert for her pursuers, and fighting back the tears from watching everything she knew die. She was at the moment, failing at all three, and the statuesque fairy stood in her torn tunic and leggings, tired, sore, jittery, and crying over the death of her mother. Her short, bobbed black hair fluttered in the light breeze, and she listened for some--any--sound that would give her a warning that her hunters were drawing nearer. 

The forest grew quiet, a bit too quiet. All that she could hear was the hammering of her heart as it beat in her chest, the half-gulping, half-sobbing sound of her anguish, and nothing much else. That changed abruptly as a high-pitched whine sounded from nowhere, and a silvery-green slash of light appeared above her, detonating the immediate section of the tree above her. Without even thinking twice, Minica leapt into the air and took to the wing again, her survival instinct and the need to tell Castle Cephiro above all else. If anything, it would be Sanctuary for her--and most likely, home for the rest of her days. 

Behind her, a sound like an unholy roar thrummed, and it sounded like it was coming closer. Her would-be pursuers were drawing closer, and the race for her life began. As she reached a relative clearing in the Forest, there would be little or no chance of hiding; she would be a clean, perfect target for them to hit. Desperate to survive, she dived low, skimming the ground with her body by mere centimeters, barnstorming through fallen logs, inching over rocks and stones, and performing more stunts than a flying circus. She was running out of options, and the hunters after her were bearing down on her with a speed she could barely keep ahead of. Worst of all, she still had miles to go before she would be near Castle Cephiro, and unless she ran into a bit of luck, she wouldn't arrive there at all. 

As she zoomed past a rock, the object was hit by the same lime-colored wave of light, and it burst apart, shards of the stone flying to the four winds. A good-sized piece of the rock hit her on the back of the head, slamming her down to the loam. Despite the spongy softness of the earth, Minica skidded to a painful crash. Shaking off the dizziness, she fought against her flagging strength and readied to take to the air once more, but three successive, well-placed shots around her told her the inevitable had happened. She was a prisoner, if lucky; most likely, carrion. 

Holding on and trying to muster up a brave front, a guttural and harsh voice behind her rasped, "Another bug for Daimler's collection, and the best one, too. Don't worry, little butterfly," the man commented in his ugly voice, despite the mock-smoothness of his voice, "You'll make a pretty display." Around him, there were other voices that had clearly broken into peals of laughter, enjoying his twisted sense of humor, as though death was a topic of light conversation. As the man's voice droned, she began to whisper prayers to the Goddess, to the Pillar, in hopes of a better afterlife than the death she was so clearly about to receive. Unknowing as to what she was doing, the man commented, "Best of all, you'll have company even in death--we're mounting you next to none other than the fairy leader, who I killed with my own hands--Primera, or something like that." 

Something happened within the mind of the small being. Her mother's murderer, here, about to kill her as well. Silently, while Minica admitted to herself that she would never see the grand spire that was Castle Cephiro again, nor would she avenge her mother's death, she could exact a punishment of her own on the killer, something that while not fatal to the man, would still be quite painful. Turning around and ignoring the stinging sensation of the tears in her eyes, she snarled, **"You killed my mother!"** and pointed her palm at him. A green slash of energy lanced out and struck the killer in the right eyeball, popping it like a party favor. 

He shrieked in pain, falling back and screeching, "To Hell with what Daimler said! Obliterate that little minx!" Minica suddenly faced what was three gray cylinders being pointed at her, each one with a green glow inside them. 

A scream sounded, but not hers: **"Get away from her, NOW!"**

One of the would-be killers went flying back, propelled by a very painful kick. A blue and white blur appeared from nowhere, a primal force of fury attacking the quartet of thugs bent on killing Minica. Something flashed--the glinting steel of a sword, slicing one of the rifles in half, followed by a fist into the face of the second thug. As he fell, Minica's defender, a human female, charged the third combatant, who'd already trained his rifle on the woman and had already fired. The woman flicked a finger in his direction, and the laser splashed harmlessly against a rippling blue shield. However, that had given her enough time to leap into the air and come down upon him with a viciously fatal downward slash that nearly cut him in half. There was no response from Primera's killer, as he'd gauged the situation and beat a hasty retreat, melting haphazardly into the woods. Seeing how easily they were defeated by the woman, the two surviving thugs got up and made ready to attack in tandem, when the woman leapt in a spinning, ballet-like manner and laid a kick across the faces of the two men, bringing them down for the final time. 

The heroine turned to face the final person, but the mechanical hum of a hovercycle taking off, already racing back into the depths of the Forest of Silence; her horse couldn't keep up with such a machine. Sighing, the woman put away her sword, then, calling her steed to her side, went over to the young fairy. Gently she bent down to scoop up the pixie, carefully and lovingly, a look of worry creeping into the woman's delicate features. 

Slowly, Minica opened her eyes, looking at her savior. She opened her eyes to face a woman with long black hair, and piercing, enchanting indigo eyes. Her delicate features showed both beauty and strength, and it was enhanced by the athletic cut and curves of her body. She wore the throw of silks, scarves and clothing that was common to the world of Chizetam, though over this she wore Cephiran armor. The look in the woman's eyes was one of anxiety and worry, obviously directed at her. 

Minica gave a wan smile and said, "Onnesama. You came to save me," before passing out in the woman's hands again. The Cephiran warrior then gently checked the fairy to see if there were any wounds. Satisfied that none were present, and that the smaller being was likely out of danger, she gingerly hopped on her steed and softly rode out in the opposite direction from Minica's assailants. Within minutes, the pair were swallowed up by the darkness that was the Forest of Silence, off to a destination unknown. 

~*~

Hikaru woke up to the steady beeping of hospital monitors. She felt completely drained, exhausted beyond words, and in some serious pain. But she was alive, she'd defeated that witch from Cephiro, and had probably saved dozens of lives in the process. Not good enough, but not too shabby, either. It was enough to earn her a decent enough time for recuperation, though not enough to forgive her own self for not responding quicker, for not doing more to stop the slaughter that had occurred. 

She heard a soft breathing to her side, and with a painful turn of her head looked at Ranma, half-covered by a blanket, sleeping in the chair next to her. A glimmer of wetness shone in Hikaru's sienna eyes as she realized that her husband was there by her side, as though he would fight the very essence of pain itself to ensure that nothing would harm her again. Despite the pain, she reached out to him, took his hand in hers and held it, feeling the warmth of his hand, the vibrancy of his ki, and the love she knew he had for her. It was there, in its entire splendor, all for her, and once again she was glad she had him in her life. 

Still holding onto his hand, she drifted back into a more comfortable, easier sleep. 

~*~

"Tofu," Nabiki commented, "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour." Indeed, that was true. It was about two in the morning, and Tatewaki had Dr. Ono Tofu flown in on one of the company helicopters. Tofu didn't look that great, but the truth of it was, she didn't know what else to do. 

"It's okay, Nabiki," he half-said, half-yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "This is family we're talking about. I'm glad you did call. Kasumi and I would have been extremely worried otherwise. How is she?" 

"You can ask the attending physician, Dr. Serikawa. He might be able to shed some light on the subject." With that in mind, Nabiki took her brother-in-law over to meet the doctor currently in charge of Hikaru. No sooner did the two meet than they'd begun bandying the medical condition of their charge. Nabiki, seeing that her job was done and that she was now nothing more than a fish out of water, stepped away from the conversation and allowed the two to continue. She was at the moment, looking for her husband or Satoru, but then remembered that both had taken Kuu and Akama to the Unryu farm. Ryoga and his wife didn't live too far from here, so they would all stay the night there and return in the morning. Ukyo, refusing to leave Ranma and Hikaru's side, was currently asleep on a couch in the visitor's lounge. Not really knowing what to do, the brunette headed off to the cafeteria for some tea. 

Upon arrival, however, she saw Akama and Kuu's savior being questioned by one of the many police detectives here at the hospital; the national and local police were interviewing as many of the survivors as possible in a desperate attempt to try to make sense of the whole mess. She hadn't had a chance to meet the gentleman yet, but she owed him a debt of gratitude and honor for saving them, and never let it be said that Nabiki didn't pay up on what few debts she had. _Time to settle accounts, not to mention get my mind off...other worries,_ she mused. Steeling her flagging will, she strolled up to the group, whose members were already well into the deposition. 

~*~

"Well, well, well," the Japanese man said, his face an unreadable visage, not giving away any sort of emotion, though his voice hinted at a sort of passive annoyance. His face was handsome in a rough way, though his deep verdant hair was turning gray at the temples, more from stress than from age. His body was muscular and well built, and he moved with the grace of a panther, despite the current confinement to a business suit. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Michael Tseng. Or should I say Special Agent Michael Tseng of the United States Central Intelligence Agency, AKA Tseng the Mallard." 

Michael tried to look offish about the whole thing. "Well, well, well. Senior Operative Oshiro Jubei, JSDF Security Section, better known as Kurogatana. Long time no see." He gave the older man a rakish, kid-like grin, then leaned against the back of a chair. "What brings you here, Jubei?" 

Oshiro gave a dismissive wave. "When weird shit like this happens, the JSS always gets involved. Question is, what are **you** doing here, Michael? Word is that you've slipped your leash and came here to wash something. Worse, that Washington's not making the calls on this, and they're not happy with you. When Washington's not happy, my guys hear about it in full Dolby stereo. So what's the tale?" 

The younger man raised his hands in submission. "Believe it or not, Jubei, vacation. Donovan kicked me off the roster for a few--said I was getting a little too out in unrealityville. I went to Fujikyu with a charming young lady I met at Narita when the defecation hit the oscillating air conditioner. I'll admit to having weapons and such--you know how I am--but innocents were jeopardized, and I wasn't going to stand on ceremony waiting for a 'Mother-may-I'. If anything, Washington's pissed because Donovan didn't let them know in advance that I was being shut down for a couple, but when the report goes in, I'm sure they'll understand. And the only washing I'm doing is my hair while in the shower. Problem with that?" 

"So you're here on vacation, hmm? In an amusement park? That's not your style, Michael." 

"Jubei, we've known each other since Peru, four years ago, right? You know I'm not going to BS you. I needed to get away for a while. Everything reminded me of Theresa, and I really was becoming unglued." He shrugged; Jubei was an acquaintance, and knew how much Michael had hurt over the death of his wife. "The girl I was with wanted to go to the park, and I relented. Admittedly, yes, I would have rather taken in something less pedestrian, but you can't have everything, right? Maybe if I'm lucky I can talk her into kabuki or something later this week." 

Jubei smiled. "Same old Michael. Honestly, though, I'm surprised you actually went out with someone else. I thought I had you pegged for the 'mates-for-life' type." 

Before he could answer, a voice said, "There you are!" A slender pair of arms wrapped around his, and a young woman leaned into him as she said, "I've been looking for you all this time, Michael-kun. I've been so worried!" 

"Well, here I am, Shiki," he said, trying to hide the mixture of relief and puzzlement from his face. But, it had been enough to prove his story. Turning back to Jubei, he asked, "Anything else, Inspector?" The tone of his voice indicated to Jubei that the girl was in the dark about his true occupation. 

"No, Tseng-san, but if you remember anything else, I would like you to give me a call. My number's on the card. Other than that, I hope this experience will not dampen your vacation in our country. Have a pleasant evening." With that, the supposed detective for the National Police walked away, melting into the distance. 

"Thanks for the save, Shiki," Michael remarked as he watched his colleague depart. 

Smiling as only a young girl could, she replied, "I never did care much for the police, whether it was Japanese National Police--" and her voice dropped by several degrees of temperature as she frostily continued, "--or the American FBI, Michael." The smile was gone now, replaced with a look that while couldn't be described as hostile, wasn't exactly as welcome as it was earlier. "Who are you, Michael, who are you really? Who have I given my heart to?" 

_"Given her heart to--?"_ Michael thought. He was about to reply when a new voice commented, "Excuse me, Mr. Tseng?" Michael turned to face that voice, and probably one of the sexiest women he'd seen in quite a while. He knew who this was, obviously: Tendo Nabiki. An already very attractive girl in her teens, she'd become quite the hardbody now, and being a typical male, something stirred for just a second in him even though he quickly fought it down. However, Michael planned to return to Honolulu as soon as possible, and avoid the old gang as much as he could; even if he was tempted, the platinum band on her right ring finger indicated that someone else had already gotten a hold of her--Kuno, maybe? 

Nabiki bowed to the man, sincerely and honestly. "Mr. Tseng, my name is Kuno Nabiki. I'd like to thank you for saving my nephew and friend. My family is indebted to you." As she looked at him, she thought he looked just a bit familiar, like someone she might have known in her past, but those were few and far between, the thousands of 'clients' she had long ago not withstanding. She mentally shrugged; maybe he just had one of those sorts of faces that always reminded a person of someone they knew long ago. 

Michael nodded. "It was no problem, Kuno-san. Anyone would have done the same." He grinned, adding, "and actually, it added a dimension to my vacation that I hadn't expected." He would have said more, but then Shiki stepped in between them with a sort of predatory attitude. 

"Okay, Kuno-san, we thank you for your appreciation," Shiki said, in as much a dismissing tone as possible. "Michael-kun and I were only too glad to help." It was clear to both Michael and Nabiki that there were predatory tones and a hint of a challenge in her words, but the simple fact was that the girl couldn't back them up to either person. 

Still, Nabiki hadn't come seeking a fight, and the girl was probably still a bit rattled from her earlier experiences, so such an event wouldn't do to improve her situation. So rather than deal with the rather bratty Shiki, Nabiki bowed and said, "Again, I thank you for your efforts, Tseng-san. Few would have been so noble or kind." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out one of her business cards, and gave it to him, saying, "Please give me a call sometime tomorrow. I'd like to take you and your...associate...out to lunch as a token of my gratitude." Nothing further to say, she thanked him once again and left the cafeteria, not bothering with the tea. 

Shiki watched the woman walk off, and a smile lit her face. Turning to Michael, she whispered, "Well, we'll worry about that later. As for now, Michael, you still have some explaining to do." 

The man did a double-take. "I do?" 

"Yes," she nodded, dreamily. "While I don't mind having a man of action in my life, I do have to know when you'll be out of town. That way I'll have plenty of surprises planned when you return home, right?" She gave him a sunny smile. "After all, that's what girlfriends are for, ne?" 

It took Michael just about all of his willpower to prevent himself from groaning. Something at the pit of his stomach told him that this girl was going to be a problem for quite some time, and that, of course, was something that he really didn't want to deal with. Especially since he really wasn't over Theresa, and this girl was years younger than him. Then again, maybe this was something that he needed in his life--someone new to share it with. Mentally sighing, the young man wondered if this girl, however, was that particular someone. 

~*~

Minica woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. She lifted herself up, finding herself in a small knapsack that would have been perfect as a sleeping bag for her. She felt a few bruises and was completely exhausted, but other than that, she seemed to be fine. With a half-second's more of the aroma, she easily identified what was cooking: Plug and gear, that traditional Cephiran meal that was a staple at breakfast tables all over the world. 

A voice above her said, "I'm sorry, Minica-chan, but this is all I brought with me from the palace. I was planning to stop this afternoon for supplies before heading off on my mission." The woman placed a tea saucer in front of the fairy with the food on it; the small platter was a bit oversized for the fairy, but it had to do under the situation. On it were one of the cooked stubby gray sausages that were called plugs, next to it was a pan-fried portion of the flat, star-shaped tubers that were commonly referred to as gears. Also on the tea platter were fairy-sized silverware. "It's a good thing that I'm used to carrying fairy utensils, right?" 

"Thank you," the fairy said gratefully before diving into the food with gusto. 

As Minica ate, the woman commented, "So, Minica-chan, do you want to tell me what you were doing in the Forest of Silence? You know how dangerous that place is, and if it was me you wanted to see, I was planning to stop in Mondeo this afternoon for supplies." At the mention of the village, Minica broke down into a sob, softly crying. Immediately, the woman abandoned her own food and moved to the side of the young fairy. Whatever had caused Minica to start into tears so rapidly heralded something that was probably going to be unpalatable to the ears of the human woman. Picking Minica up and giving her a gentle hug, the woman softly cooed, "It's okay, Minica. I'm here for you. I'm here for you." 

The crying ceased after a few moments, and as soon as she caught her breath, a sobbing Minica explained exactly why. When she was done with the tale, the woman sat there, her eyes wet from tears, her face pale and her hands balled in fists. The entire fairy race save for Minica, obliterated in a matter of minutes, if the tale proved true. The fairies were in the period of the Festival of Mondial, the most important holiday for the pixies, and a holiday which no less than every fairy on the planet attended in their capital of Mondeo. The odds were extremely high that the entire race **was**, in fact, victims of genocide. The woman fought back tears; although some of her closest friends had been fairies, she had to be strong for Minica, who needed her now. 

Silently, the pair began to pack up the campsite, readying for a journey that would go to Mondeo as planned, but not for the much more placid reason that had been there earlier. Now, a pall of darkness had settled on this already sorrowful trip, and both somehow knew it would get worse before it would get better. As both mounted the horse, with the human in the saddle and Minica seated just behind the pommel, they silently, quietly rode on their journey. 

After a few minutes of relative quiet on the deceptively placid plains, Minica cleared her voice and asked, "Onnesama? I was wondering: what were you doing in the Forest? And why aren't you with the others at the palace?" 

The woman cleared her throat and answered, "Well, you know the Forest, despite the danger, is the fastest route from the palace to the Jeweled Coast. The queen asked me to investigate the situation there. One of the crystal islands fell from the sky a month ago, and no one's heard anything from the shore villages since then. We're expecting the worst, but we're honor-bound to see if there were any survivors. Since no one else was available, Her Majesty asked me." The woman paused for a second, then in a quiet voice, added, "The other reason is that I had to get out of the palace for a while. Too many...memories." 

Minica nodded. "I'm sorry, onnesama. But at least we're together, and at least our father is safe, isn't he?" 

The human nodded at her younger fairy sister. "He's fine, from last I heard. And I hope he stays that way. If things get any worse, he may be all that we have left." 

Nothing more was said as the two siblings rode off towards the remnants of the once-proud village of Mondeo. 

~*~

"Thank you for coming, Tseng-san," Ranma said in the most formal tone he could. "I appreciate your assistance to my child and my wife's friend, and I am fully in your debt." Ranma admittedly had a hard time with the words, but the tone was heartfelt. He was blaming himself profusely for not being there to help Hikaru or Akama in their time of need, but at least someone had shown the courage to, and Ranma was not one to let his honor slide. But the words themselves weren't the only thing on his mind. "If there is anything I can do to repay the debt, Tseng-san, please let me know." 

"It was the least I could do, Saotome-san," Michael said, keeping his voice as cheerful and honest as possible, despite the war in his mind. Here he was, after all this time, face to face with Ranma. Both of them had changed a lot, but Ranma more so, especially in his maturity. Michael was no longer facing the brash, impulsive asshole that he'd known when he was younger; this Ranma was an adult in every sense of the word. _Still, it's hard to keep myself from bashing his head in, even though I no longer have a need or desire to. Some things never change._

It was a quiet period at Le Chateau D' Japponaise, a posh French place in Shinjuku where Nabiki usually took her clients for business lunches. Two days had passed since the inexplicable attack at Fujikyu, and true to her word, Nabiki decided to take Michael--with the tag-along Shiki at his side--out to lunch and for a pleasant chat. Although she had also insisted that Ranma's place was with Hikaru, and that he'd do much better being with his wounded wife than at lunch, both pigtailed adults insisted on Ranma's presence there; Hikaru even said she would have been there were it not for the various second degree burns, multiple lacerations, and broken ribs. At any rate, Hikaru would be spending a lot of time in bed until she fully healed, and that would give Ranma the chance to thank his son's rescuer. Additionally, if worst came to, Kasumi also said that she would be happy to help around the dojo until Hikaru was back on her feet. Cornered by both her siblings and her sister-in-law, Nabiki relented. 

So here they were, Ranma staring at Akama's hero, and for the life of him, all he could think of was really how much Michael Tseng bore a similarity to his old foe, Mousse. Sure, there were clear changes, and even Nabiki agreed with him when he'd mentioned it to her. Trying to steer the conversation to something more neutral, he asked, "So, Tseng-san--" 

"Just 'Michael', if you would," the American answered. "Tseng-san sounds too much like my father, and no one's ever called me Mike." 

"Okay, then, just call me Ranma, then," the martial artist said, smiling. Whoever this guy was, he was at least more personable than Mousse had been. "So, then, Michael, what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm just a businessman for your typical American conglomerate. Nothing much, just the 9 to 5 bit. Certainly not anything as interesting as you." 

"I beg your pardon?" Ranma asked. 

"I read about your dojo in a magazine during the flight here. Apparently, your school is noted for a rather unorthodox style of kempo, and is one of Japan's more noted institutions, right?" 

Ranma issued a half-voiced groan, while Nabiki gave a sunny grin and said, "I'm afraid that article's my fault. My little brother and his wife are too dedicated to their arts to deal with business angles, so I try to give them a hand from time to time. A friend of mine was the writer for that article, and she had no problem doing me a favor, especially since she knows the dojo's reputation first-hand. We even managed to end up on some of the local maps." 

Shiki blinked, as though she was seeing something for the first time. "Waitaminit...Saotome? As in the Saotome-Tendo no Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu Dojo in Nerima?" Ranma nodded, and Shiki went into histrionics. "Okay, Saotome-sensei, I, Nijirono Shikisai, heir of the Nijorono School of Freestyle Shotokan challenge you! We'll see whose dojo's better, yours or my mom's!" 

Ranma sat there, merely raising an eyebrow at the words. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, Saotome-sensei. I challenge you!" 

Ranma turned to Nabiki. "Sis?" 

Nabiki smiled, instantly understanding what he meant. "I'll have to pen in a date and time after I check with my secretary. My schedule's rather tied up over the next couple of weeks." 

Shiki was horrified. "What? You're refusing my challenge?" 

"No, we're having you fight someone a little closer to your skill level. This way you won't be too embarrassed when you lose," Nabiki said in her most sincere voice. "Like I told you yesterday, Shiki, you're okay, but you need a little finesse in your style. You're probably one of the best martial artists for your age, I don't doubt, but there are very few in this world like my brother--a genuine prodigy at martial arts." 

Temper rising, Shiki bolted out of her chair. "Okay, lady. You and me, here and now. Unless your family school is worthless and both of you, cowards." Nabiki sat there, refusing to be ruffled by a kid; Ranma, taking a cue from her, held his bile in check and did the same. The look on Michael's face could only be described as somewhere between 'I can't believe this' and 'Shiki, you're making a scene'. Unperturbed by the scene she was causing, her ki aura flared to life as she said, "Well, what are you chickens waiting for?" 

Ranma calmly said, "Okay, you asked for it." Without bothering to rise from his seat or even taking his eyes off the rather strong ki aura being put out by the girl, he dug into his pockets, producing a coin. Bringing out into the open, he pointed it at her and without any sort of ceremony, intoned in a rather bored voice, "Happogojuensatsu." 

At once, Shiki began to feel herself weaken as she saw her ki being sucked--**SUCKED?!?!?!?**--right into Ranma's palm, through the coin he held. Using every bit of strength that she had, she tried to fight it, but it was to no use--whatever sort of ki move this was, it was incredibly powerful and extremely dangerous. Worst of all, Ranma hadn't even really bothered to move, and here he was, completely beating her. A second or two more, and she would black out from the strain, but still she stood there, not budging an inch even as her body began to wobble from the abrupt energy drain. 

Ranma spoke after a second. "Please, have a seat, Shiki. I think I've made my point." Feeling dizzy and just a bit relieved, the girl managed to plop down into her chair, feeling as though she'd just been through the battle of her life. As she panted for breath, completely spent, Ranma reached over and took her hand and whispered, "Happo Tsurisen Gaeshi Kaiteban." The ki wafted out of his body, straight back into hers, and after a second or two, she began to feel back to normal. With a satisfied smile, Ranma sat back in his chair. 

Michael looked astonished. "Incredible! I've never seen anything like that!" _Well, not at least since the last time you fought Ninomiya Hinako,_ he added silently. Michael wondered when the last time the schoolteacher and Ranma ran across each other and gave him the chance to learn that move. "Where on Earth did you learn such a peculiar move?" 

Pocketing the coin, Ranma commented, "Just a little something I've picked up over the years. I don't like to use it much, since I consider it cheating, but there are some times when it comes in handy." Looking at Shiki, he said, "You know, if you get good enough some day, I might teach you the defense for that." 

Shiki blinked. "Why on earth would I want to learn the **defense**?" 

"So it can never be successfully used against you again," Michael muttered. Ironically, the girl at his side seemed to be acting very much like Ranma had during his teenage years. Somewhere between his marriage to Akane and now his second wife, Ranma had been tempered. Maybe Kasumi had finally rubbed off on him. 

"Oh. Thank you, Michael-kun. In that case, I accept, Saotome-sensei," the girl said, primly. 

At this time, the food arrived, allowing them to eat, and forestalling any further conversation. Considering how the light chatting had gone, perhaps it would be for the best. 

~*~

Kasumi turned towards the stairs, her voice emitting concern. "Oh, Hikaru-chan, you shouldn't be out of bed. You need to recover before you do anything strenuous." With Hikaru injured for the next few days, Kasumi offered to help around the dojo, since Ranma would be taking over both the martial arts and kendo classes in the interim and would be too busy to attend to household chores. It was only natural that Kasumi wanted to do something to help out her brother and his wife, and if there was anyone who knew every nook and cranny of that old house, it was Ono Kasumi. 

"It's...ugh...alright, Kasumi-nesama," Hikaru said through gritted teeth. Despite her numerous injuries, the redhead gingerly hobbled down the stairs, intent on making it to the bottom of the flight. She'd been released from the hospital the previous day due to Tofu's cognizance, on the condition that she remain in bed for the majority of her recuperation period. Already a few hours had passed, and she was already trying to get back on her feet. "I just...erg...wanted to check on my children." Seeing the broom in Kasumi's hand, she asked in a strained voice, "Is there anything I can help with, Kasumi?" 

Kasumi looked at the petite redhead with her usual smile. "You'd help best by staying in bed, Hikaru-chan. I have everything well in hand, and besides, you have to be well so that you can take care of your children, ne?" Right on cue, the twins began to cry, and with some effort, Hikaru turned around and painfully proceeded back up the stairs to her children. 

As Hikaru reached the top of the stairs, Kasumi watched the petite woman with a mixture of love and bittersweet memories. Although Akane's presence was sorely missed, having Hikaru around made up for it. But although the redhead was a bit sunnier in nature than Akane had been, nothing could ever really make up for the loss of Kasumi's dear youngest sister. Additionally, the house tended to be quieter without the combative woman's presence, something even Ranma felt, and though this had been Kasumi's home all her life up until her marriage, time had passed on ownership and residents of the Tendo home. But that was just one of the things that had changed in the lives of the last two Tendos. 

Kasumi thought about that as her eyes softly wandered to the family shrine near the doorway of the house. The world had turned, and what was once a proud family now was gone. With her parents and Akane gone, and with no male heir, the Tendo name would depart into the mists of time, even though the bloodline would survive through Akama and any children Kasumi and Nabiki would have. And although Kasumi and Nabiki were married and with their own lives, and practical adoptees of the Saotome family now, she still missed her loved ones very much. 

"I love you Mother, Father, Akane-chan," she whispered, both to herself and the shrine. For a second, she felt as though she somehow connected with it, as though the ancestor spirit had wandered through the house and enveloped her in a comforting embrace, but that feeling immediately faded into the here and now. Feeling as though she'd somehow gotten her message across, she went back to the task of getting the house in order. After all, even though this home housed the Saotome family, it was and would always remain the Tendo dojo--something that had never been in question--and as the oldest of the family, it was up to Kasumi to ensure that it stayed at its cleanest and brightest. 

"Kasumi?" Hikaru's voice flittered from upstairs. "Could you come here for a second, please?" Hikaru's voice broke in mid-pitch, and the older woman feared the worst. Trying to think of what was wrong, Kasumi went up the stairs into the twins' room--which at one time had been her own--and stared as Hikaru held the two infants, tears in her eyes. The redhead held her children as though she feared that they would be pulled away from her at a second's notice. "I can't, Kasumi. I can't let them." 

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" Kasumi asked. This had already been the second time in the past couple of weeks that the redhead had been so dejected like this. Ranma and Hikaru had already gotten over that little difficulty, but what else did that leave? 

"I promised him," she said in a mournful tone, "but I can't. Not while he's in danger. While my loved ones are in danger." As Kasumi sat down in a chair next to Hikaru, the redhead gently handed Hikama to her sister-in-law, whispering, "See? Hikama just loves his Aunt Kasumi." 

"He's beautiful, Hikaru-chan," Kasumi said, gazing at the little bundle of joy in her arms, remembering when she held both Hiro and Akama, not so long ago. "But Hikaru, if you're in danger, Ranma will protect you. He loves you more than anything, and Chardan-san, as far as I can remember, was the only one who had a claim on the children." 

"Onnesama, this is about more than mistakes Ranma made in the past, or people having a claim on my children. This is about someone wanting to kill **me**, even at the expense of murdering thousands of others in the process. I'm a threat to my husband and children, and that is something that hurts me more than you can imagine." Hikaru looked at Kasumi with a terrible cast in her eyes. "Kasumi, I'm afraid for Ranma and the kids. I'm endangering my family, and I have to do something about it, but Ranma would never agree to it. All he can think of is how Akane died, and then me. And I don't blame him for that; if the situation were reversed, I would worry, too. But someone's trying to kill me, and I don't want them to come after my family next." 

As she sat there, continuing to talk to her sister-in-law, the red-haired woman made her decision. So long as the threat was out there, she and her family would never be safe. By no means did she want to return to Cephiro in any way, shape, or form, but there didn't seem to be much of a choice anymore, was there? 

With a sad turn of her head, she headed for her bedroom. Not so much for the bed, but for her purse, and the cel phone that it contained within it. She had to call her husband and tell him of her change of heart on her promise. 

~*~

The ride through Mondeo was otherworldly. Nestled on a small mountain only 1300 meters or so tall, the fog had yet to lift from the area, despite the time of day. The young woman, bound on her horse, rode through the curtains of dense gray, able to see the immediate growth around her, but not much else. The blanket of dim precipitate gave the place an eerie, holistic look, as though there was something sacred, alien about this place. 

The image of that was shattered when the smell of charred wood and smoke wafted through the air. The woman gently told Minica to steel herself, that it would not be easy. Indeed it would not; the young woman had numerous friends amongst the little people. And as she approached Mondeo, the stench grew stronger, not only with that of wood, but a smell that was even more worrisome...what she had the misfortune to know as the carrion scent of burnt flesh. From behind her, she could hear the tiny sounds of Minica gagging, and that made the girl fight all the harder to control herself from doing the same. 

Finally, the pair reached the clearing that was the fairy town of Mondeo. Sadly, the visibility was clear in this location, and seeing its condition, the girl would have preferred it remain obscured. The village, a miniaturized version of a human town, was almost completely razed to the ground in several places; those that weren't showed signs of heavy flame scarring or impact damage. Lilliputian bodies in every twisted and mangled condition lay on the ground. Small domesticated animals, used as beasts of burden, were hiding in corners or also amongst the dead. The few landmarks that had been in this habitat had been crushed into the ground, unrecognizable from their original conditions. 

The woman got off her horse, taking care to guide its steps away from the damaged town; the horse, sensing something horribly wrong, was already skittish and the girl didn't want to agitate things any further. Tethering her horse by the guesthouse designed for human accommodations, the girl told a sobbing Minica to stay put. The young fairy wasn't the type to want to be around this sort of mess; this was a soldier's work, and not that of a pixie agriculturist. 

A few hours later, the woman, covered in soot and ashes, and dirty from having buried several of the town's residents, crumpled to the ground by her horse. She'd just built a mass grave for the entire town; one human-sized grave plot was all that she needed. What was left of the town would remain as the grave marker for what had transpired, and she would have to talk to Guru Clef about setting up magic wards to keep this place as it was, a memorial for a proud but now decimated tribe. 

There was a soft flutter of wings, and the last known member of that race landed gently on the girl's shoulder. "Onnesama, are you okay?" Minica held onto the human woman's neck as though it were here only lifeline left in this world. At the moment, that wasn't too far from the truth. 

"I'm just tired, Minica-chan," the human responded in a dull voice. "Thinking about how the world will deal with this. I'm not sure how I'm dealing with this right now. I don't know how you are, and you were here for--" The woman bit off her words. The fairy had just, for all intents and purposes, lived through hell. There was no need for the young woman to remind her of that. So instead of continuing, she said, "Minica-chan, I have to get to the coast soon, and with this war, I'm afraid we don't have time to sit here. We have to leave soon, and you know what that means." 

Minica nodded, as a solitary tear worked its way down her cheek. "Will...will you give me time to say my goodbyes, onnesama?" 

"I have to as well, Minica-chan." A solitary tear, the first of many, worked its way down her cheek. "I had friends here too." Getting up to her feet, the woman headed back towards the grave town of Mondeo, both ready to say goodbye at the site of one of the first atrocities of the war. The fairy sat down on her shoulder, already unashamedly crying over this mausoleum that had once been a thriving town. 

An hour later, the pair began a slow trot away from the town, headed towards their next destination, their footsteps likely the last sounds that would ever be heard in this town. 

~*~

"Hikaru, you can't be serious about this," Ranma said into the small cel phone he held in his hand. He'd stepped away from the coffee table conversation that he, his sister, and their guests were having at the moment. Nabiki steered him away when she found out it was the redhead on the other end, and that was the only call that Ranma was willing to leave the table for, at any rate. Now, it wasn't looking like such a hot idea. 

So far, the group had had a wonderful lunch, and had discussed other things besides martial arts and the like. When they had found out that Michael was here on a working vacation, Nabiki immediately called her secretary and cancelled the rest of the day's appointments. With that in mind, she was going to be showing Michael and his rather bratty escort around the town. So far they'd seen a lot of the major sites in town, and at the moment, they had stopped at the Garden Café, an artsy little place across the street from the Imperial Gardens. Known for its modern art sculptures and water fountains, the place held little comfort for Ranma right now. 

Meanwhile, Hikaru's voice, sounding determined yet shaky, continued to pour through the speaker: //_Anata, I've made up my mind. This is something I have to do, or we'll be running forever. They came to that park to kill me. They would have killed all of us if I hadn't fought back, and you know that. I know what emotional cost it had on you to bury Akane, but think about how it would have been if you'd had to have buried me, your sister, and our son, and gone to Kuu's funeral as well._// 

//_Ranma, I can't let them do that to us. I have to fight back. I have no choice but to go back, even if it's the least thing I want to do._// 

Ranma had to prevent himself from crushing the phone in his grip, or to shout into the line. "Hikaru, what about our children? What do I tell them? That their mother's gone and she might never come back? What about the twins? They're not ready for you to leave so soon." 

//_I'm not sure,_// she answered after a moment's hesitation. //_My parents were always wandering around, training, and left us younger kids in Satoru's care until they died. I don't want that for my children._// 

"And I don't want them on the road, Hikaru," Ranma replied, feeling helpless, as though he was fighting a losing battle, one in which he would lose his wife. "I did that when I was a kid, as did Ryoga and Ukyo, and all three of us can tell you that's no way for a child to grow up." 

//_I know._// He could hear her pain on the other end, feel her desperation and the conflict inside her soul. //_Anata, this isn't something I want to do, but I have to protect all of you, or we'll never get any peace. And,_// she said, taking a second to contemplate, //_there's another reason why I told you all of this, anata. I want you to come with me when I go._// There was only one thing he could say to that. "Okay. I'll go with you. Maybe I can leave the children with Nabiki. I'd rather not, but if it's the only way I can keep you safe.... We'll talk about this tonight when I come home, okay?" She said she'd be eagerly waiting for him, and gave her love and regards to Nabiki and the others before hanging up on her side. 

Emotions bubbled up in the young man. On one hand, he felt relief at her asking him to join her. It would mitigate his fears about not being able to protect her and to be there for her, and it was just another way of her showing how much she loved and cherished him and what they had together. On the other hand, there was the problem on what to do with their three children. The only sensible thing to do would be to leave them behind in the care of either one of his sisters or her brothers, Nabiki probably being the best choice. But to do so would be to do something that both were very dead set against on: not being able to have their family together. 

But what good would having the family together be if they were going to be plagued by assassins all the time? Sure, Ranma would fight off anyone who came near them, but even he had to admit that he couldn't be there all the time. Hikaru might be capable of protecting herself--she'd more than proven that at the park--but what about the kids? Also, what if the list of targets expanded to include other relatives and friends? Several of them could take care of themselves, but what about the non-combatants like Kasumi and Kuu? 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hikaru was right. Distasteful as it was, there was no alternative other than to take the fight to them. The only thing that bothered him was her words that on that other world, she was revered as a goddess. So if that were the case, what could have happened on that world that would make them send people over here to kill the one they worshipped? He didn't have any answers for that, instead choosing to stare at the mock waterfall sculpture that rained water down into the fountain. 

"Ranma?" Nabiki's voice radiated concern. He should have known she'd come and spy on him. Not so much out of her old ways, but more out of love and concern for him. Almost as an afterthought, she said, "We're getting ready to go over to the gardens itself, and...." 

"How much did you hear, Nabiki?" His tone was neither accusing or insulted. If anything, he could use her advice right now. 

"To be honest, I only caught you saying goodbye to her," she answered plainly. "Ranma, you know I haven't...done what I did when I was younger--" 

"Spying, you mean?" he said with a smile on his face as he turned to face her. 

"Well, yeah, if you want to call it that. But the point is, I haven't done it in years, because I know that you'll tell me when you're ready to." She then crossed her arms, looked straight at him and said, "And frankly, I think you'll want to tell me now why people from Hikaru's homeworld are attacking us." 

"I don't know why, and..." Ranma's brain kicked in as he realized what his sister had said. "Nabiki, what are you talking about? Hikaru's not an alien. I think you've been watching too much **_Urusei Yatsura_**." 

"I'm sorry, Ranma," she parried, "maybe I should have been watching **_Ah! Megamisama_**, instead?" Nabiki had to admit, he'd gotten much better about hiding his surprise over the years. Only someone of Nabiki's caliber or someone who'd known him for a long time could see through that iron visage. "She told me, Ranma. Not everything, but enough. I find it pretty weird that you married a goddess, Ranma." 

"Tell me about it," he mused. 

"But the main thing I want to know why someone is threatening my brother and his family. I want to know because I won't stand for it; neither will Tatewaki. I want to know, because I intend to do something about it." 

"Nabiki, this isn't your fight," he said. "I won't allow you or Kasumi to be dragged into it." Seeing her eyes narrow, he backed off a bit and added, "Look, sis, I know you mean well, but this isn't some corporate raid, or even anything that we've dealt with in the past. I don't know how to describe it. There's no real way to describe it, I guess." He sighed. "Besides, this isn't like when Akane was dragged off one of a million times, or when you guys were nabbed on Toma's island." 

"No, you're right, it isn't," she said, her eyes dark in a mix of sorrow and determination. "This time, you have people able to ready themselves for it." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed openly. "Ranma, my parents are dead. My sister is dead. You and Kasumi are all I have left as links to my life. I've been powerless for too long, seen my loved ones perish and not being able to do a damn thing about it. After a while that gets on your nerves. 

"I have a chance to do something now, and I'm going to. I know that you and Hikaru are more than capable of defending yourselves, and would probably end up rescuing me more than half the time. But how would you feel if you were in my shoes? You taught me my family's arts, and your own." Holding up her hands, she said, "and how could you feel to have that power and not be able to use it? 

"The other day, at the park and in all that mess, I finally mastered a ki attack--I wish you were there for that, you would have been so proud--and I was able to use that to defend myself and others. Maybe it was a one-time thing: I haven't been able to do it in the past couple of days, but at least I was able to do it. I was able to protect and defend, just like you. And now you want me to stay out of it? No way. 

"You know me, what I'm capable of. We've learned a lot from each other, but not everything. And while you may not have taught me everything you know, neither did I teach you the same. But most of all, you know that I've always done what it took to protect my family. And I'll continue to do the same, with or without your approval. You may be head of the family now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you and Hikaru shoulder this alone. Not one damn bit." 

"Nabiki...." he pleaded, even though he knew that he'd lost--no surprise there. He couldn't refuse her, neither in the days when she held something over him; or now, when she simply reasoned perfect sense. 

"Forget it, Ranma, you know both my mind--and yours--is made up." Turning away from him, she commented, "Well, I have our guests to attend to; join us at the gate when you're ready. In the meanwhile, call Hikaru and tell her that I'll be there tonight, so we can figure out exactly how to deal with this situation. We do have to be prepared for action, you know." Nothing more to say, she headed off back into the café to gather up her guests. 

As she walked off, Ranma stared at her, utterly incapable of speech. He blinked a few times, then turned to look at a nearby fountain, which looked like a cross between Pac-man and a clam. Not knowing what to say, he merely watched as the jets of water went from the tubes on the top down to the ones on the bottom, channeled into a destiny that had been preordained for them. Not, he reflected, too unlike what he was feeling at the moment. 

~*~

On the balcony of her private chamber, Fuu sat, wearing a blouse and slacks, sipping tea and watching the evening sky. She didn't look much like a Wind Knight or a queen at the moment, but more like the innocent girl she was, seemingly so long ago. Placing the cup on the table and looking once more at the stars, she tried to make sense of them, either trying to discern constellations, or maybe search for the Milky Way. She had once theorized that Cephiro wasn't so much in another dimension, but possibly in another galaxy, maybe even another star system in the local area. 

None of this was helping her calm down at the moment. The fact that her best friend and husband were out there somewhere, and her not knowing if they were even alive, made her feel more powerless than she'd ever felt before. Worse, she knew that this as-of-yet unnamed enemy was involved in wholesale slaughter, and the reports about the death of Mondeo were proof of that. Worse yet, the apparent death of Primera was a heavy blow to Fuu. The little fairy was a close friend, and to hear of her tragic fate cut Fuu even deeper to the bone than she was already feeling. 

But the worst of all was that for all her power as the Wind Knight, it was all useless. Cephiro needed their queen on the throne to guide them into battle, to assure the people that the kingdom stood tall. By Ferio's and Umi's capture, not only had the kingdom been negated to a degree in its leadership, but the action had also effectively crippled the Magic Knights as well, rendering both out of action. Fuu's friends were capable generals and more than an asset in the field, but without her own power out there to deal with the situation, that left them exposed. Such an action could not be tolerated, so that left Fuu only one recourse. 

That recourse was to summon Hikaru back to Cephiro, a decision that Fuu had been anxious over, since. The fates knew that Fuu wanted to see her other best friend badly, but never under these circumstances. It would have been hard enough, knowing what came between them once. It would be worse now. Far worse. And even so, there were still questions to be answered in all of this: was she still alive, and able to come? How much had she changed? Was she married? What was her life like now, after so long apart from her friends and back on Earth? Would she still be the same bright and bubbly Shidou Hikaru that the blonde remembered, or was there now a person far different? 

From out of her shirt, the queen pulled a pendant locket on a golden chain round her neck, and opened it. The picture was still there; of a time so long ago when they were just teenagers, the three of them, a happy trio. _Oh Hikaru, I'm so sorry to have to have called you,_ Fuu thought, thinking a prayer to the goddess of this world that was more than just a deity to her. _But you're my only hope now. I just hope you'll answer._

Tapping the magic crystal on the table, she looked once more at the reports coming throughout her kingdom. Five towns, including Mondeo, had already been ransacked. This still-unidentified army was engaged against her forces; the smaller number of the enemy was offset by the fact that their firepower and mystic arsenal was superior to that of Cephiro's, it seemed. And to tell the truth, she had no idea if the enemy was as small as they appeared, as reports had only given information on smaller groups with more power than Cephiran troops. 

_The situation's growing worse by the minute, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it,_ Fuu mentally snarled, shutting the binder with a frustrated shove. She sighed, uncertain of what was next. Grabbing her tea again, she took a sip and went back to staring at the stars, hoping that for just a few brief minutes, all that was transpiring would make sense. 

Suddenly, a bluish-white glowing sphere appeared at her side. Knowing what it was, she didn't bother to move; she'd seen plenty of these messenger orbs in the past few days. //_Your Highness?_// the orb intoned. //_Lieutenant Alero here._// 

"Yes, go ahead, Lieutenant," she intoned. Alero, one of Zazu's mech pilots, was currently part of the home ground. A relative newcomer to the Cephiran forces, the young man showed a natural, instinctive skill in piloting the mecha that was the technological mainstay of the military. Additionally, he'd shown so much promise that he was commissioned as an officer by Ferio himself a few days before his fateful ride out to Hiace. Currently serving as Presea's aide de camp, he was quite a talented, impressive young man, and an asset to his world and queen, now more than ever. 

/_/You're wanted in the War Chamber, my queen. It see--_// The voice cut off suddenly, and Fuu brought her head up short. **That** never happened before. 

//_Gimme that,_// a voice sounded, and she sighed in relief. Not only was it not an immediate threat, but the voice was very familiar. //_Fuu, I hate to break your attempt at relaxation,_// Presea said, //_but we just received word that the ARK CEPHIRO has engaged two starships up there. Both are heavily armed and fired first. The markings are unfamiliar, and they're not from any of the other worlds._// 

"I'm on my way there," Fuu said, rising from her seat. She knew exactly what the weaponsmaster's unspoken fear was: if the ARK CEPHIRO was destroyed by the enemy ships, they would have uncontested control of the air, and every Cephiran was a sitting duck. Worse yet, in addition to the crew of the ship being at risk, Ascot was aboard as the situational commander, and if he was lost, that would be a blow to Fuu and her circle of friends. 

Taking one last look at the stars, Fuu whispered, "Starlight, star bright," canting the old Western lullaby, then making her wish as was the tradition. She just hoped that her wish would come true, and that Cephiro would make it out of this mess intact. 

Because right now, the chances of that were growing astronomically slimmer and slimmer. 

~*~

Fetid, rotting slop was thrown on Ferio. "Wake up, little man," the guard said. "You wouldn't want to miss the daily show, now would you?" 

From where he was, shackled against the wall and temporarily flash blinded by the sudden harsh luminescent change, Ferio cringed at what he knew was to come. He was physically in better shape than the others, seeing as he was left physically unharmed, and was relatively unbothered, save for the slop they fed him, the fact that he'd been in the same clothing for a few weeks now, and that he was very unkempt. With the exception of the some minor details, it would look more like Ferio got the best of the lot. 

The truth, however, was far worse. He'd been placed in a separate cell from all the others, far enough away from them to prevent chatter between the individual prisoners. Sadly, however, their fates were being given to him in the most horrific way possible: he got to experience the pain of what was happening to the others, courtesy of what was being done to them and a few creative magic spells by his cell-keepers. In short, Ferio got to experience every horror that his comrades were experiencing, from the near regular atrocities the men were forcing upon Umi, to the daily regimen of torture that they were giving to LaFarga. Every once in a while, they would execute one of the men that remained of Ferio's guard, and he would feel the simulated pain of being skinned alive, shot in the head, death by gassing, or whatever perverse pleasures the guard would inflict on them...and by extension, him. 

Silhouetted by the light, framed as darkness, the man who threw food on him sneered, "And what shall we do to them today, Ferio? The Lady Umi has had more than enough rest since her dalliance with Captain Arnage." Captain Arnage, as Ferio knew all too well, nearly killed Umi, beating her into submission, then strangling her as he had his way with her. When he left her, she was extremely fortunate to be alive. Ferio could still feel the fear and pain that she endured throughout that ordeal. That, and many others. 

The voice continued, not expecting an answer from him. "I could go on and on about what we could do with the Lady Umi, but I suppose you're the imaginative sort, so I can just let you fill in the blanks. And besides," he said with a vicious cast to his voice, "I haven't even begun to catalog what we could do to your other friend, LaFarga." 

Ferio growled a short bark of anger, snarling, "Leave them alone, damn you! **I'm** the one you want, not them! I am King--it is I who you should put to your fiendish tests!" 

"Spare me your nobility, O King of Cephiro," the guard said in mocking tones. "I care not for your bullshit. Besides, you're in luck today. Lord Daimler has decreed today to be a personal holiday for us, since we have captured the town of Grand Marquis." The guard noted that Ferio's shoulders sagged a little, as they should have; Grand Marquis was one of the largest cities on the planet, as well as one of its largest military garrisons. "The fortress was razed to the ground, admittedly, but we did negligible damage to the homes, with minor casualties." There was a pause, then, "As a result, Lord Daimler feels that even you deserve a little leniency, so I've been told to give you an option: you will be given a day to spend with one of your comrades, Lady Umi or Lord LaFarga. One will be brought here to keep you company for the day, while the other will be subjected to extreme torture." 

"Bastard," Ferio spat. He was reminded of the old Cephiran fable that his sister had read to him when he was younger, a intellectual puzzle called **_The Challenge of the Demon's Choices_**. He knew the concept to be universal, because he was also present when Fuu had told their children a story from her homeworld, a similar tale known as **_The Lady or The Tiger?_** However, now, he was placed in the role of Sir X'Terra from the Cephiran tale, the prisoner of the other. He was being offered a cruel choice, one that would give one of his friends a respite but would plunge the other into unspeakable pain. But, as King, did he have the right to decide which one would be the one to suffer? 

He had no alternative, though: despite the fact that he knew who was to suffer at his choice, he also knew that person would agree. LaFarga might be on the verge of dying from the torture, and he might never get to see his wife again, but that was a small price compared to when they were both in the same cell, watching what they had been doing to their third friend. Yes, LaFarga would understand Ferio's choice, and encourage it. Yet Ferio couldn't bring himself to feel proud about his choice as he mumbled, "Spare Umi. Bring her in." 

"A wise choice. She needs a rest anyway, the men say she's been boring as of late and needs some time to rest before she can entertain men again." With that, he strolled back out the door, towards the glaring, harsh light. Turning momentarily, he muttered something in that strange, guttural language that was theirs, then walked away. Two more men tossed a limp, dangling, but obviously female figure into the room, laughing, then walked away. 

The woman hit the floor, whimpering in pain as she did so. Ferio, stretching his chains as far as he could, leaned forward and whispered, "Umi?" In the few seconds she didn't move, he took a good look at her. She was scarred, bruised, burned, bitten, and lashed in countless ways, her body a network of welts, discoloration, and scars from the shattered beauty that was her face to the tips of her toes. One eye was swollen shut from a brutality done to her; her nose also appeared to have been broken more than once. The monsters had shaved off any sort of body hair on her in a fit of cruelty; while her hair had come back, it was currently far shorter than his and would take years before it was the length that she'd had it at so long ago. Lastly, they'd stripped her of any dignity whatsoever, leaving her with no clothing but a dog-like collar that glowed as blue as the summer sky; her power was probably being kept in check by the artifact. 

As injured as the woman was, she managed to scuttle instinctively towards the nearest corner, sobbing, "Stay away from me, please...." 

"Umi, it's me, Ferio." At the sound of his voice, she seemed to stop trying to crawl into the deepest nook of the corner and stared blankly in his direction, as though such a miracle like that was not possible. "Yes, Umi, it's me. It's not a joke or a trick." 

"Ferio? Is that really you?" she asked, her voice as small and timid as a mouse in the forest. When he nodded, she approached slowly, cautiously, looking at the bedraggled, bearded prisoner. When she finally recognized him for who she was, she crawled into his arms, breaking down into an uncontrollable sob, unable to even speak. All he could do was to hold his friend gently, and try to do what he could for her, which was, to tell the truth, not much. 

~*~

"I want to thank you all for coming," Hikaru said, seated gingerly on one of the ground pillows, staring at all of those around her. "Frankly, I didn't know anyone else was going to be here, but...." She looked at Nabiki, who merely gave a Cheshire cat's knowing grin. Nabiki had dragged several people into the situation; namely, all of their friends and plenty of relatives, and even looped that American and his crazy schoolgirl galpal into it. Nabiki had dinner catered and brought to the dojo to speed things up, as she apparently didn't want Kasumi tied into making dinner, though she eagerly would have. 

As Hikaru looked around at all the faces assembled, she dimly remembered what Ranma had told her a few times before: that the nice and kind Nabiki was also one of the more ruthless people he knew, and that she would move mountains for family, regardless of the cost. When she had been younger, he said, she was so determined to make money for the family to keep them afloat, she did it in rather unorthodox ways that made her look like a gold-digging ice princess. When Hikaru had first heard that, she couldn't believe that Ranma would say such things about his sister, seeing that there was no way she was like that. Seeing the look on Nabiki's face now, somehow, she thought that maybe there was a kernel of truth to his words--quite a bit, especially in light of the fact that this roundup had been all Nabiki's orchestration. Hikaru had only planned to tell Nabiki that both Saotomes were leaving--not the whole crowd. Apparently, Ranma's older sister had other plans. 

From where he was seated, Satoru focused on his sister. "Well, Hikaru-chan, we're here, so you have our attention. In fact, a lot of us are gathered here--it almost looks like a war party." 

"Um, Satoru-nisama," she answered in an embarrassed tone, "that's exactly what this is." 

"Huh?" Ryoga asked, clearly in over his head--as usual. 

"Perhaps this will explain." Hikaru nodded to Kuu, on the other side of the room. Without any attempt at being ceremonious, Kuu held up a small candle. Hikaru simply stared at it for a second before thrusting her hand out and canting, "Hi no ya!" A thin, arrow-like blast of fire leapt from her hand, tore across the room and perfectly slammed into the extra-large candle wick, which had been made larger not for targeting purposes, but so that the fire arrow wouldn't impact against anything else. 

Most of the eyes in the room grew extra-wide at that display, knowing that was no ki attack, but a blast of fire. Having caught their attention, Hikaru thus began her tale of her life in Cephiro, how it started, continued on through two wars, and to the very end, when she was "crowned" as the Pillar of that world. She then went on to describe her life afterwards, from Fuu's marriage to Ferio, to Umi's betrayal. She filled in every detail, and as she spoke, two things happened. 

The first was that despite their utter amazement at how different Hikaru was than they thought, they noted a considerable change in her as she spoke. To the people that knew her on a regular basis, Hikaru was a charming young woman with a skill for the sword art, but not much more than that; a few knew of her pyromancy, but thought it to be ki. Now, as she spoke, her demeanor changed, as did the tone and timbre of her voice: it slowly changed from her normal tones to that of a woman who knew how to command troops as sure as any general in an army; the voice of authority. Additionally, the look in her eyes changed as well, from the warm, friendly light that they associated with Hikaru, to a steely glitter that seemed sharper than any blade and stronger of purpose than any zealot. This, then, was the woman within that few of them had ever known. 

The second, though not noticeable to many in the room save Nabiki, was a definite glitter of pride in the countenance of Saotome Ranma. It was more than just a pride in his wife that she'd noticed; it was the praise of a fellow warrior, one of which had, if even half of what Hikaru was saying was true, faced things just as frightening as Saffron or Taro. Ranma swelled up with a joy towards his wife that could not be measured in easy terms. It was as though during the period of her discourse, she was proving herself to easily be the equal of Ranma, something that added up to another reason he cherished his second wife just as much as he did his first. 

As the minutes wore on, the majority teetered between disbelief and amazement at the person who sat on the cushion over by the go table. She wasn't who they thought she was, not by a long shot, and they would never have that impression of her, ever again. And as she concluded her reasons for going back to Cephiro, they knew that their respective worlds, whatever walks of life they were from, would never be the same again. 

"I feel that having all of you here to hear this might not have been a good idea," Hikaru said. "I only wanted Ranma to come, if only to prevent the worry that he'd feel over my placing myself in danger. But Nabiki says she'll step in, and I see she's roped you all into this, too. Well, I can't stand for you being drawn in. If you want to come and help me, I'll welcome your help gladly. But only if you want to. 

"The world as you know it is about to change, and I don't want any of you to be hurt in this. This is my battle, and something I need to accomplish. But I'd gladly have you at my side." Smiling and once again the Hikaru they all knew, she said, "Take some time to think about it tonight. If you really wish to come, be here the day after tomorrow at eight in the morning, if you would." Her eyes glistening with something that could not easily be described, she whispered, "Thank you all." 

A few hours later, the group had moved to the engawa, discussing what had just transpired. Though most of the guests had left, Ryoga, Ukyo, Satoru, the Kunos, and Kuu remained behind. Feeling exhausted after her speech, Hikaru had gone to bed for the night. The Saotome children had already gone home with Kasumi and Tofu, where they would stay until--if--their parents returned. 

"Ranma, you're not goin' anywhere without us," Ryoga said to the pigtailed martial artist. "Don't even try to talk me out of this one, Saotome." 

"What about Akari? She's a few months pregnant, isn't she?" Ranma reminded his friend. "You know I'd love to have you at my back, man, but how can you leave Akari when she needs you the most?" 

"She'll be fine, Ranma," he answered. "She'll understand what's goin' on, and why I need to go with you. Besides, Hikaru said she'd bring us back after a few seconds, so I won't miss a thing." 

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Ryoga-san," Kuu commented. "The gateways to Cephiro are neutral ground. Hikaru has no control over it and no control over what time she can bring us back. Every time she's passed through a gate, the time differential has varied. The first time was a second. The second time was a weekend. The third time was a week. The timeframes seem to grow longer. You could be separated from your wife for months or even years. Do you want that?" 

While Ryoga looked as he'd been slapped, Ukyo spoke up, staring straight at the man she'd loved all her life. "Look, you probably know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyway. I only have two things in this world: you and my restaurant. One's not any good without the other. Ranchan, I'm going with you, and nothing you say is going to change my mind. I don't have to worry about the restaurant, because I've closed it before for vacations, and..." she paused for a second, as though gathering courage, "...if I don't make it back, my will shows your family as the sole heirs." 

"Ukyo, I...." Ranma was lost for words, not knowing what to say. But he did know how to thank her. Wordlessly, he took her in his arms, embracing her in a warm, loving hug. When he broke off, he whispered, "Thanks, Ucchan." 

"You're welcome," she said, blushing. 

"Well, that's my sister that's going into that mess," Satoru commented. "I've watched her grow up, and I'm not going to let her--or you, Ranma--die on some forgotten world. I'm in." 

"Verily, as am I, Saotome," Kuno replied. "Though foes we once were, brothers in bond are we now, and my blade is yours. Your family is in threat, including my lovely wife, and none shall threaten the House of Kuno or its affiliates and hie away with such a scurrilous act." Ranma nodded, accepting both of his brothers-in-law into the fold. 

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going," Kuu said, with an unusually firm tone in her voice. "If Fuu's in trouble, then I should be there for her. I'm not a fighter like the rest of you, but I'll do whatever I can." 

Ryoga looked up, looking from Ranma to Ukyo to Nabiki. "I'm not letting you three go without me. You're the closest friends I have, and though my wife **might** need me, you **do**. I may get lost, but I don't run out on my friends." 

"Well, then it's settled, then," Ranma said, sounding actually a bit relieved. "Like Hikaru said, everyone be here when we're supposed to go. I know that some of you have last-second business to attend to before we leave, so it's best that you take care with what little time you have left before we take off." 

Eventually, they all filed out, leaving only Nabiki and Ranma, as Kuno was charitable enough to see Ryoga to the subway on the way to the Kuno manor. Ranma turned to his sister just as she was about to leave as well. "Nabiki, do you think we're doing the right thing? We're not kids anymore, and can't just wander off and scour the countryside like we used to." 

The young woman's brow furrowed. "I don't know, Ranma; I wish I could answer that. And I'll admit that I'm afraid of all of this. But I'm more afraid of losing my family, and I'll use whatever shitty skills I have to protect my loved ones." Reaching over, she gave Ranma a quick hug and said, "Tatewaki and I have some last-minute details to take care of, but I'll be by sometime tomorrow. I need help with that ki problem I told you about." 

Ranma nodded as his sister walked out onto the engawa. "Not a problem, sis. Oh, and Nabiki?" 

"Yes Ranma?" 

"Thanks, for everything." The sunny smile she gave him was enough to warm his heart for a while and him renewed hope. "Oyasumi, Nabiki." 

~*~

Michael woke up in his hotel room, drenched with sweat and panting in the darkened room. He gulped heavily, not so much trying to gasp for air as gulping it in for fear of his life. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he frowned, then pulled himself out of the bed and went to the balcony. 

He had that damn nightmare again. He knew it was pointless, useless, but try telling that to his overworked imagination. It was always the same, too. He would arrive fresh from his mission in Iraq, just looking forward to taking a few weeks of downtime with Theresa, who should have just got home from some business in the capitol while he was out there. It was time to spend some quality time with each other and start working on that family they'd always wanted--he knew she went on about it enough times. 

Walking into their lovely little home just off Diamond Head, noting that Theresa wasn't home yet. However, there were a bunch of messages on the answering machine. A couple from Theresa's friend Rei, one or two from telemarketers, one of them from his buddy in the Army up at Wheeler, inviting him and the missus over for a BBQ, and then one from Donovan, the one that plunged him firmly into hell. 

Michael sank to his knees, shivering, as a silent cry of pain came to his lips. He stared at the moon, waning in the cloudy evening sky, and shook like a palsied man. "Theresa...." he sobbed, though another name came to his mind as well: _Xian Pu_. He'd loved twice and lost twice, and now there was a third one at his door. Could he afford to love again? He wasn't sure. 

Forcing himself back to his feet, he walked over to the minibar and grabbed an Asahi. Popping it open, he went back to the balcony and stared out at the somewhat peaceful view of the Tokyo Friendship Bridge and beyond that, Tokyo Bay and the Pacific. Seating down in one of the deck chairs, he continued to watch the endless motion of the sea, feeling the breeze blow across him and hearing taxis driving around Ariake Island, shuttling people to and from the attractions there. 

Gazing back into the evening sky, he whispered, "Theresa, what should I do?" There was a chance that if he went with this group, he could die. That, he didn't care too much about, as he really didn't have much to live for. He figured he'd have to tell them his real profession, not that he considered that an issue; in fact, it might be a plus in this situation. His secret and past could be revealed, and they might turn on him, he theorized, but then brushed aside that thought. Ranma was honorable, that much he knew, and he trusted him now so that wasn't an issue. 

So what was it that he was so afraid of? 

"You're afraid of love, aren't you?" The question drifted on the breeze, musical in its tones. "You're afraid to love, and what you feel isn't entirely right, but you know its something that comes to you." Michael craned slightly over the tip of the balcony to look at a young woman, drunk as hell and tottering home alone, singing a beautiful song, though he couldn't place the tune. After a few minutes though, her boyfriend picked her up and put her in a taxi. Thus, the music ended. 

But not without its cause. "Am I afraid of loving again?" he asked himself. After a second, he shook his head. Nevermind the nonsense; he had two days to prepare for what he was about to do, and had to come up with sufficient bullshit reasons why he should "officially follow this possible threat to National Security". 

Besides, he thought, as he got out of the chair and went back inside, it was likely that Shiki wouldn't come. She was, after all, just a martial artist who knew nothing about war. She was probably more accustomed to beating up school bullies, and the incident at the park merely a nightmarish event in her life. In any case, though Michael thought she was cute, he certainly didn't feel the need to invest in a girl throwing himself at him, especially not in the situation that he was about to face. War-borne romances never worked out. 

Downing the rest of his beer, he went back to bed 

~*~

Seated in the rock garden in her home, Shiki was sitting, meditating. Actually, meditating was probably not the most accurate term for the situation. "Perplexed" would fit much better. This was something she'd never really dealt with before, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. 

She'd fought against the monsters of her childhood horror. No biggie. She'd met the man who she was sure was the one she'd marry someday. While that was important, that wasn't the issue at hand. She'd run into some of the most powerful martial artists around. Nothing big there; someone had to be second best. Until that day, she always thought that honor of "almost as good" applied to everyone else. 

The past couple of days had taught her differently. 

She'd lost. Repeatedly. Lost in ways that really, truly counted. One of her best friends died just the other day, killed by those creatures, while Shiki could do nothing in time. Shiki, always wanting to envision herself as a hero and worthy of the heritage of her family's dojo, proved herself to be nothing more than a kid with a good-luck streak when it came to fighting. A lucky streak that deserted her just as she needed it the most. 

Since then, she'd put up a brave face in front of Michael, and used her aggression against the Saotomes, but what good did that do? Nothing. She was still just a ho-hum martial artist, a simple girl that the great Saotome Ranma didn't even bother to deal with. She was nothing. 

Nothing. 

Nothing. 

As she sat there, tears building in her eyes, a simple question came to her mind. _And if you are nothing, who will avenge Mariko? Who will show the enemy that they cannot murder blindly? Who will be at Michael's side to love him and fight for him?_

**ONLY ONES OF HONOR CAN DO SO.** The words, inscribed on the large rock in the middle of the garden, spoke to her. Her mother had told her that a dozen times, had said that no matter what, it was the basis of who they were and why they came here. Nijirono Aoi had brought her daughter from China to give them a new chance at honor and life. Nijirono Shikisai had grown up to become a beautiful young woman with talents that few had. 

She was not nothing. She was a warrior, as true and sure as those she'd met in the past few days. And warriors, to ply their trade true, must have honor. And to satisfy that honor, justice must be served. Only Shiki could deliver that justice. 

Rising from her seat, Shiki walked into the house. She had to leave a note for her mother that she would be going on a training trip and a mission of justice, to avenge her friend. But before that... 

Shiki went over to the quarry section of the garden, the area with the large boulders she and her mother used to practice some of their more powerful moves. Whispering, "As sure as I am Nijirono Shikisai, I vow that I will avenge the death of my friend and all those that have suffered at the evil that was foisted upon us! I swear it on my family honor!" Pulling her arms back, she gathered ki as her aura flared into emerald flame. **"BAKUSAI TENKETSU REIZAN!"** Fist cocked, she punched the ground, as her hand began to glow with emerald energy, swirling like a star on the verge of going nova. Upon impact, the ki discharged into the earth, and a massive burst of rocks and dirt blasted into the air, as a snarling, rippling blob of energy appeared in the hole. The pulse of ki then raced along the ground, tearing apart everything in its path until it crashed against a massive stone, splitting it in half with no problem. 

Admiring her handiwork, Shiki smiled. The Bakusai Tenketsu was one of her family's oldest moves, another art that no one save her family could master. She'd be surprised if anyone outside of herself and her mother had heard of it. For the longest time, she'd been working to refine it, and now she had done so, into a more potent form. 

Heading back towards the house, she grinned. _Saotome-san might be good, but there's no way he could know moves as powerful as my family's arts. Maybe if I offered to show them to him, he might teach me that ki-draining move. Or better yet,_ she thought, reflecting on Michael's words, _the defense._

~*~

Nabiki threw a punch at Ranma's head, which he easily danced out of. However, she was quick on the turn and launched a roundhouse that Ranma had to move at a split-second to outmaneuver. As always, he never threw punches and mainly just dodged, but unlike Akane had, Nabiki took it as a sign that she merely needed to be faster. She already knew that her brother respected her martial arts skills; she merely needed to expand on them. 

There were no classes today, nor would there be for a while. Ranma had already called all the various students of both the Saotome-Tendo martial arts school and the Saotome-Shidou kendo school and explained that there had been a family emergency, and thus the school would be closed for about a week. Hikaru had wanted him to only close down for a day or two, but Ranma insisted on a week, as it would give them a few days to recuperate, once they returned from the crisis in Cephiro. 

With nothing going on, Nabiki had taken the day off from work to spend it all with her brother, working on her skills. She wanted to go into battle with no doubt of her skills, and he readily agreed. So far, she'd kept at him, refusing to let up until either she was the victor, or most likely, Ranma got bored and tapped her out, signaling the end of the match. 

Well, time to show him a few of her new moves, she thought. Leaping back, she called up her aura as a ball of ki formed in her hands. Crimson light danced on her lemon yellow gi, giving it a temporary hue of pale orange as she focused her power into the attack. Thrusting her hands forward, she released her Tenka Atsuryokuha... 

...only to see it fizzle out as it left her palms. She was so surprised, that she barely felt Ranma tap her on the shoulder, ending their sparring match. Panting, she grumbled, "What happened?" 

Ranma leaned against the wall, barely perspiring; he had to admit, Nabiki was giving him quite a workout--she was improving by leaps and bounds, and at the rate she was going, she'd be almost as good as him someday. A part of him idly wondered why she'd not kept up with her arts for the longest time; Nabiki was proving to have better potential for martial arts than Akane did, if only because she was calmer. A second later, a phantom pain seemed to tap him on the head, a psychological reminder that Akane would have bashed him for a remark like that, without realizing it was meant as a compliment for Nabiki. 

_Akane...._ Time obviously didn't do much to still his love for her...or the pain of her loss. Shoving it back down into a corner of his mind, he promised himself he'd deal with it later. He briefly looked at Nabiki, and her face showed the flicker of concern. Did she know what he was thinking of? Probably. Ironically, Ranma and Nabiki as siblings were closer than Akane and Nabiki were. 

_Stop that, Saotome; change the subject._ Analyzing what she just did in comparison to what she told him she'd done a couple of days ago, he asked, mainly to get his mind refocused, "Well, did anything feel different from what you were doing now as opposed to what you were doing then?" 

She opened her mouth to say something, then paused, as thought she suddenly thought better of it. After a second, she continued, apparently back on the original line of thought. "Well," she admitted, "I don't think so. I focused my emotions into the blast, and hoped that would be the thing that would do the trick. But it seemed to sputter out." 

Ranma stood next to her and put his arms around her in an instructor's grip. "Okay, focus." Nabiki did so, and felt the aura flicker back to life. "Think about the emotion you've chosen, then loosen your hands, and let me guide you. Nabiki did so, conjuring the images of her loved ones in her mind, feeling the warmth of her aura as it grew stronger and stronger. "Okay, let it go, towards the dummy by the wall." Nabiki punched forward this time, carrying the blast through her right fist as the energy rocketed out, boring through the dummy--and the wooden wall behind it. The blast was finally stopped by the outer wall of the compound as it heavily dented the plaster and stone, severely damaging but not destroying it. 

"Hey, it worked, this time," she said, looking at her fist, then the path that the wave of destruction had caused. Turning to Ranma, she inquired, "Why now?" 

"Well, I thought about it, and remember, you're not learning my family's arts, you're learning yours. You throw attacks just like Akane, and your father before that. You don't release it through your palms like me and Ryoga, you propel it forward by punching." He went over to the bench in the room and grabbed a pair of towels, handing one to Nabiki, sighing as he did so... 

...and leaving Nabiki with her entry. "Ranma," Nabiki said in a somber voice, "I'm not going to tell you to forget about her and I wouldn't expect you to, and I know you've moved on, but do you think there'll come a time when you can think about her or talk about her without the pain? It's been five years now." 

"It still hurts, though. I don't think that will ever change, sis," Ranma replied in a calm voice--at least he managed to move that far. "Don't get me wrong, I've learned to move on, but I'm always going to hurt a little when thinking about how I lost her. But maybe that was part of the grand design of life." He placed his towel around his neck, looking down at the wood of the floor. "I'm still trying to figure out how to explain it to Akama." 

"Why do you say that? How hard can it be?" 

"Nabiki, he's always had a redhead in his life, and a woman with short, dark hair. To a baby, my female form was Hikaru, and Akane was you. That's the only life he's ever known, Nabiki. No matter who gave birth to him, Hikaru is his mother. And believe me, I do plan to tell him about Akane when he's old enough to understand, but it's not going to be easy." 

Nabiki sat down on the floor, where Ranma quickly joined her. "You know, Ranma, between you and me, sometimes I feel as though she's not gone, like she's right here with us still." For emphasis, she tugged on the top of her gi, the article of clothing once having been used by Akane on a regular basis. "Maybe it's just me, knowing that I've lost both my parents and my youngest sister. Hell, not even Natsume and Kurume ever returned; maybe they found their real family and we've lost them, too." 

"I don't look at it that way," he responded. "I was an only child for most of my life. Then, I married into your family. I may have lost my wife, but I also gained two of the best sisters anyone could ever have." 

Nabiki favored him with another of her sunny grins. "Same here, little brother. You know, it doesn't seem so long ago that you and I couldn't really sit in the same room and talk like this." 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I know--we were different people then, though. Besides, it reminds me of a quote I once heard: all changes affect you in different ways, but in the end, they're all for the best." 

Nabiki arched a brow in amusement. "Oh really? How so?" 

Ranma pointed a finger at the wall and grinned. "Well, one good change is that at least now we can afford to pay for fixing the walls in the dojo." Nabiki's answer was to giggle at that. 

~*~

Asleep in her bed, Fuu had tried to get a decent night's sleep. That ended when her youngest child, Altra, entered the room. "Mother, when will Father come back?" 

Fuu stared at the little princess. Altra looked very much like her deceased aunt Emeraude, from the long flowing hair, down to the elfin smile the girl usually wore. About the only difference was that Altra had inherited her mother's eyesight, so the girl wore a pair of glasses that were similar to Fuu's own. "I miss him. And now with him not here and Marino out on there as well...." 

Fuu sighed. How could she explain things to her daughter? She was, in Fuu's opinion, too young to learn about the ways of war. But just how much older was Fuu when she first came to this world? Not much older, certainly not much wiser. But Fuu's was a different set of circumstances, and she hadn't even thought of motherhood back then. 

"Well," Fuu said delicately, sidestepping the current issue, "would you like to sleep here for the night?" When the girl nodded somewhat eagerly, Fuu slid over, allowing her daughter to crawl into the sheets. "Feel better now?" Fuu inquired, and the girl shook her head. 

"I'm worried, Mother. Why are we being attacked? Is that what Father is out there, doing? He and Marino? Are they okay? What about Aunt Umi and the others?" She turned her head to look at the window, and watch the stars. "I'm afraid that they'll hurt us." 

Fuu hugged her child and played with a lock of her hair. "We'll be okay, Altra-chan. Your father and the rest are out there fighting to protect our people. You have to be brave and believe in them, Altra. You're a Princess, and people expect you to be brave." Kissing her daughter on the forehead, the Wind Knight added, "No matter what, there is always hope." 

As if in answer, a bright light began to glow on Fuu's dresser. The light came from a single rose made of solid Mikasa crystal from Japan, on Earth. The crystal rose began to glow brighter and brighter, filling the room with a soft, warm red light. The crystal, amongst the King and Queen's most valued treasures, had been a wedding present from a close friend higher up on the rank chain than they were. 

"What is that, Mother?" Altra said, squinting to look at the rose, as it filled the room with a light bright enough to illuminate the huge bedroom. 

"That, dearest heart," Fuu laughed, tears of joy welling in her eyes, "is the light of hope." 

Altra, thinking about that for a second, asked, "The Pillar Goddess, Mother? Is it her, after all this time?" 

"No, not merely the Goddess," Fuu answered, hugging her daughter close to her in an exhilaration of joy and relief. "Something more important. My friend is coming." Hoping out of her bed and running to the balcony, she pointed her hand into the air and loosed a blast of her magic, a tight spiral of jade wind that fired out into the air like a beacon light. "Hear me, my people, and rejoice," the queen yelled joyously into the night, "for the Pillar is coming! **Hikaru is coming!**" Granted, it was probably not the most brilliant time to make her proclamation, but the people of Cephiro had to know that the tide would soon turn. 

Her words and actions did not go unnoticed, for within seconds, the contingent of Cephiran nobles who were still in the palace had come to the queen's door. "Fuu!" Carina said, being the first through the door; one of the younger nobles of the land, the young woman was also involved in the war. "Is it true?" The young woman stopped short and was nearly knocked over, being jostled by all the others that had filled into the room. "Hey, d'ya mind?" she snarled to the rest. 

Fuu's response to hold up the glowing crystal rose. On that day, Hououji Fuu, the Queen of Cephiro and Wind Knight, swore that she'd never seen such rapt looks of joy at any time in her life. 

~*~ 

Morning came to Nerima, and with it, the group assembled on the lawn of the Saotome home. The group had arrived en masse, with no one bowing out. Surprisingly enough, even the girl Shiki and the American had shown up as well. The whole scene looked like something out of a decade past: Ukyo, with double bandoleer of her throwing spatula knives and battle spatula; Ryoga, backpack, umbrella and all, ready for action; Satoru and Kuno, dressed very casually, but with the swords of their families at their sides, sharpened and ready for action; and the American, Michael, standing also in casual clothing, looking unconcerned and unarmed, though everyone suspected that wasn't quite the case. 

Standing next to Kasumi, Kuu was making the final checks on their supplies. Having really no fighting abilities, she'd taken for herself the position of being the person in charge of the supplies. Though Hikaru stated that it wouldn't be needed, since she could come up with anything off-hand, Nabiki suggested that it would be best to have some supplies on hand in the event Hikaru was otherwise occupied. Goddess though the redhead might be, she was still human and subject to distractions and misdirection. 

But the truly impressive sight were the four martial artists in the group. All four blazed with power that was so potent that it could be felt. Ranma stood in the center, giving his son a quick talk before they would leave. He wore his long sleeve red tang, the shirt that was as much his trademark as the pigtail. At one side was Hikaru, looking in only slightly better shape than she had a couple days back. For some reason that wasn't clear, she wore similar clothing to what she wore at Fujikyu. She held her twin children in her arms, and was also involved with the conversation that Ranma was having with Akama. The third in the group was Nabiki. Sitting on the grass next to Ranma, she was looking around at everyone and everything, as though she feared she might not see it again. Likely due to her loyalty to her brother, she too was dressed in a tang, this one a sleeveless forest green. The last of the four was the teen, Shiki. She came dressed in a peach gi with rolled up sleeves and the heavily decorated black belt that signified her mastery of the Arts. Ironically, Kuu noted, it was interesting to see the three Japanese artists dressed in Chinese clothing, with the Chinese girl dressed in Japanese gear. 

The chime on her watch sounded, and Hikaru said, "Well, that's that. Time to open the gateway." Turning to Kasumi and reluctantly handing over her children, she said, "Please take care of them, Kasumi-nechan. They mean the world to me." 

"I will, Hikaru-chan, Ranma-kun," Kasumi vowed, taking her niece and nephew into her arms. 

"Take care of your brother and sister, Akama-chan," Hikaru said as she hugged her oldest child. "Listen to your aunt and uncle, and make us proud, little one." Young Akama turned and hugged his mother fiercely, then his father--Ranma had long since moved past his father's somewhat antiquated sense of manhood. Finally, the young boy went and hugged Nabiki, sadly looking at the three adults most prominent in his life. Then, trying to be brave as his father, mother and aunt, he grabbed Hikari and strode off to stand next to his Aunt Kasumi. 

As Kuu gathered up the stuff she was to carry, she asked Hikaru, "Will they be safe? I mean, they made it over here once, so what's to stop them from trying again?" 

Before Hikaru could answer her, both Kuno and Michael said, "Don't worry; I've got that covered." As both realized what the other had said, the two looked at each other uncomfortably, not sure of what the other meant by his words. Neither, however, was forthcoming as to what plans had been made for their guarding of the Saotome home, but instead gave each other knowing looks. 

"Okay, everyone stand back," Hikaru said, as she focused. Closing her eyes and putting her fingers together in a temple, she began to open the gateway to Cephiro. 

Ranma whispered to Kuu, "I thought she could only do this at Tokyo Tower, and with her glove," to which the blonde responded that since her Ascension to Pillarhood, she could open the gate wherever she chose, and that her gauntlet was nothing more than a beacon now. Though with her Pillar's magic limited only to gateways on this world because of the gods on this side, she still had the pyromagic of the Fire Knight, which obviously had been good enough. 

As the pair continued their chat, Hikaru's fire aura flickered around her, tiny slivers of it flickering and tapping the grass around her, yet not scorching it. Heat waves danced around her, giving her an otherworldly, supernatural look. Suddenly, though, the red aura turned into a bright white light, as the flame aura was subsumed by her greater power, that of her goddesshood. A wind felt only by Hikaru pirouetted around her as the ivory-hued mana spiraled around her, the Knight Commander in the center of a double helix. 

There was a flicker of soft red, and her clothing melted away, leaving her fully unclothed. As the magic continued to spiral around her, most watched in awe as the various scabs, wounds, and birthing scars on Hikaru that she'd gathered the past few weeks disappeared, her skin firming, body toning, muscles returning to their normal strength and agility; and Ranma, Nabiki, Satoru, and Kuu giving the other men present dark stares as they wiped away nosebleeds. 

Finally, there was a second burst of soft red light, and a uniform of sorts snapped into being around her. A dress of bright red with white and gold accents and matching armor, popped into being. White knee-high boots with gold appeared, as did bracers of the same décor. A fiery cape of red settled on her back, and a tiara that looked like the sun coming over the horizon settled on her brow. As it did, Hikaru, eyes still closed, broke her handclasp, and drew her arms back, as her back arched, floating off the ground. Finally, she pointed at the air, tapping it gently. 

A rip in space occurred where she tapped the air, revealing a rosy maw in the air that rapidly expanded to slightly larger than human proportions, a wormhole where one wouldn't naturally occur. As it stabilized by means of a golden hoop flashing into being around its edges, the magic whirlwind stopped around Hikaru and gently set her back on her feet. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, she said in an embarrassed tone, "Sorry about that; I can see I'm out of practice." 

Seeing that she was wearing the uniform of the Fire Knight, she said, "I think this is a bit too flashy for me nowadays." Snapping her fingers, there was a moment's flash of fire, and when it disappeared, her tang and pants had returned, and her gauntlet had disappeared. In its place, the red Escudo gem and its golden setting had been inset into her old uniform's bracers, now shorter and similar to Ranma's own black ones. 

Smiling, she said, "Well, ikimasho?" Taking her husband's hand, she ushered everyone through the portal, waiting until all that was left was her, Ranma, and Nabiki. Taking a second, she placed her head on her shoulder, and sighed. 

In a cracking voice, Nabiki looked at the house that she'd lived in for most of her life. "You know, I'm really going to miss this place," she whispered. Putting up a brave front, she smiled and said, "Well, see you two lovebirds on the other side," rushed over and gave her older sister a final hug, and moving forward, stepped through into the portal. 

Finally, all that was left was Hikaru and Ranma. "Together, anata?" she asked, earnestly. 

"Always," he said, smiling. 

Taking a final time to wave goodbye to Kasumi and their children, Ranma and Hikaru turned and walked into the portal, stepping into... 

NEXT:  
Part Six: The Return 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
I'd like to thank all my fans and pre-readers for waiting for this long awaited new chapter to the saga. I've been busy lately, and at one point even considered turning over the series to someone, but thanks to your support and mails, this series will keep going for a long time. 


	8. Part 6: The Return

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma ½_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Part Six:  
**_The Return_**

...another world. 

Nabiki scrambled back to her feet and dusted herself off. The landing had not been very comfortable, and while she didn't blame Hikaru for the travel arrangements, she was going to have a few choice words with her husband regarding the subject of making sure she was okay and.... 

Nabiki stopped dead in her tracks, practically floored by what she was seeing. The group stood on a beach, with sand so white and pure that it seemed to shine with a bright glitter of diamonds. The ocean, in one direction, was a crystal clear turquoise color, revealing the sandy beach beneath it and the colorful fishes that swam in the shallow waters. In a second direction lay a long stretch of plains land, verdant and green as anything they'd ever seen in a dream. It was beautiful, idyllic, and earthly perfection, but that wasn't all. 

Stretching into the beautiful blue sky, covered in the occasional white slip of clouds and the warm, inviting sun, were several floating islands of sorts, each containing a massive crystal of some sort in it. They seemed to pulse and glow with an awesome strength, as though they were solar collectors, or perhaps magical objects. Either one might not be that far from the truth, and the whole scene that spread before them seemed so incredible and enchanting, that it might disappear before them in a flash, leaving them back in Nerima and the ugly imperfection of the real world, home that it was. 

Still unable to define the beauty that was being unfurled before her, she used her formidable command of the spoken word and her all-alluring charisma to utter a single word: "Utsukushi...." Standing next to her, almost the entire group, save Kuu, was staring at the whole site, completely spellbound and not being able to do much more than nod in agreement. Kuu, having already been exposed to this numerous times, was looking around, trying to get her bearings on the situation. 

Ukyo was the first to come back to her senses, followed in turn by Satoru, Michael, and Ryoga, then the rest. "I-is this place real?" she asked, her words seeming to barely come out in a breath. 

"Sure it is," Kuu answered matter-of-factly. "This is the Jeweled Coast; specifically the Kia Gulf, if I guess right. Though I'm not sure where the town of Sephia is in relation to where we are." 

Satoru found her knowledge rather unsettling. "Kuu, how do you know so much about this place?" 

"Easy. I've been here before." Seeing the incredulous looks on everyone's faces, she clarified. "Hikaru and I came here about seven years ago for my sister's wedding. You remember Fuu, ne, Satoru? Well, Hikaru neglected to mention it, but, um, Fuu's...." Kuu blushed for a second as she admitted, "She's the queen of this world. Umi's also here. She's a...duchess, if I remember correctly, though she prefers to use her military title." 

Everyone blinked at that, while Ryoga muttered to Ukyo, "Ukyo, our best friend changes gender in water. He's married to a goddess. One of **her** friends is a queen; the other's a duchess. Do we know **anyone** who's normal?" 

Not even bothering to look back at him, she quipped, "I dress like a boy most of the time and most of my suitors were drag queens. You, in turn, have a wife who's obsessive about pigs, and Chia pets have a better sense of direction than you. Do we really have to continue this pointless discussion, or should I recap our high school years up to now?" 

"Good point." Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he looked around and said, "So where's the lovebirds? They got us into this mess." 

"Right behind you, Ryoga." All turned around to see Ranma, helping Hikaru to her feet as she was looking around. He would have said something more, but she continued to scan the horizon, until she pointed to what appeared to be the west. 

"The town of Sephia's in that direction. That way, about 10 kilometers, on the other side of that bluff." 

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked, which earned him a flat stare from Hikaru. "Um, right. Sorry I asked, love." 

She gave a half-hearted smile herself. "That's okay, anata. Sometimes I forget what I am here myself. I much prefer my Knight Commander aspect here than my Pillar aspect any day. I've seen what the power of the Pillar can do when misused, and frankly, I'm not sure that any one person should have that sort of power--myself included." Stretching, she began to work the kinks out of her muscles and said, "Well, we have a sort of long walk ahead of us, guys, so I suggest we prep for the trip." 

"Walk?" Shiki sputtered. "If I heard you right, you're a goddess, ne? Why not conjure up some cars or something, or even just teleport us to wherever we want to go." 

Hikaru nodded. "I won't teleport us, because I want to see what's wrong with the land. As for cars, that's also a no. Cephiro, with some exceptions, is a primarily agrarian world, and cars'll pollute the atmosphere. I like my world as a beautiful place." 

"Ag-agr...?" Ryoga asked. 

"Agrarian. It means farm country, just like your place," Nabiki supplied. "Okay, then, how far is the capital from here?" 

"About 700 kilometers or so," Hikaru admitted, a bit embarrassed. "But we can see about getting some transportation there." 

"So we're walking?" Nabiki groaned good-naturedly. "Finally just when I think I've managed to get on an A-List, too...." 

~*~

From all appearances, it was a normal day of operations for the Vanden Plaz, situated in the town that was once called Hiace, but since renamed Piazza Nero in honor of one of the VP's allies back on their homeworld. Troop formations were being sent on their missions of conquest, and the military machine had been operating as normal. Reports were coming back that several of their skybattleships were raiding the dead world of Autozam for technology, and that the other two worlds, Chizetam and Fahren, were currently under invasion from several of the VP combat forces. With this in mind, it would only be a matter of time before those worlds capitulated. 

Daimler, heavily in meditation, was concentrating on his power. He'd found that some of the inferior ways of other cultures and societies, when used properly, were actually of some benefit. At the moment, he was seated, doing a chakram yoga, pulling in the natural wind force of this planet. It was either ironic or proper, he supposed, that both he and the queen--his direst enemy--shared the same Wind Magic talent. Perhaps it was a mark of leadership. Likely it was a combination of all of these. Then again, the supposed Pillar had mastered the magic of fire and-- 

Something snapped him out of his meditation as though he'd been punched. Racing out of his tent, he turned his eyes skyward, searching for something that might have been wrong with the world...and perhaps, it just might have been. 

_She's here. I can feel her presence, as though the world has grown stronger._ Maybe it had: looking around, everything seemed to have grown brighter, more real, as though a great convocation had just come upon the world, a Grand Blessing that had just added a facet of reality that had never been seen by human eyes. Unbeknownst to him, a strange look came on his face, a glance that was somewhere between awestruck at the wake of the Pillar's arrival, and disgust at literally the whole world rejoicing at the arrival of such a sham of a figurehead. 

His statuesque skyward gaze did not go unnoticed. Several of his troops saw his actions, and the murmurs began, hinting of battles and glory to come. Most of them, seasoned veterans from earlier conflicts even before their arrival on Cephiro, tried to quell the hubbub amongst the newer recruits, all either Cephirans or Autozamians who sympathized with the cause. Despite all of this, the rumors spread faster than a brushfire in a haystack, and within minutes, one of the platoon commanders soon found himself at Daimler's side, questing for information. 

"Can you not see the new day?" Daimler asked his subordinate. "It is a new day for the leadership, a new day for our New Regime. We are convincing the local populace of the truth, and they are now flocking to our cause. We are becoming more powerful, and we now have the chance to engage our enemy in full." 

"I do not understand, sir," the field officer commented. 

"What he means," a shadowy figure said as he moved next to Daimler, "is that the Grand Witch has arrived. Their 'goddess', or at least one that is supposed to be a goddess here. In fact, she's nothing more than a common girl who happened to be in the right place at the right time. Worse, she's of inferior stock. She's a disease that needs to be excised, and we're here to do that, isn't that correct, Daimler?" 

"Spoken like a true hero," Daimler said to the newcomer as he dismissed the field officer. Turning to face him in full now, he gave a terse, single order: "Report." 

The stranger spoke. "They've completely accepted me, sir. They think I'm one of them, a native, and a patriotic one at that. I have the complete confidence of my 'superiors'." 

"Good, good," murmured Daimler, hand on his chin in thought. "Have you discovered the optimal points for your operation?" 

"Yes, sir. The queen and several members of her staff are not viable targets at this time, as they are highly capable of defending themselves and don't present enough of a window of opportunity to attack. However, there are still several choice targets that we might be capable of. And if that doesn't work, we do have our last-ditch options." 

"Well, come with me, my agent," Daimler said as he pointed the way to his private tent. "I have some extra information for you that might be of assistance. Queen Fuu and her troops are getting reinforcements." 

"Which was the next thing I was about to tell you," the spy offered. "I have reports that indicate the Pillar is on the way." Daimler nodded his agreement, and was about to comment that he already knew as well, when Jetta came running, bearing a folder in her hands. 

"Lord Daimler! Great news! The OPEL has found the whereabouts of the Pillar!" 

"So you felt her arrival too, Jetta?" 

"I think all of us who wield magic felt her arrival." 

"Well, if you know where she is, I want the OPEL to dispatch two full combat groups to deal with her. Make sure that one our own is in charge--actually, send Berlina out to deal with them. I want the Pillar eliminated before she becomes involved in the situation here, since her presence might rally this collection of scum. Oh, and when she is killed, make sure that Queen Fuu is made aware of it. I want the Cephirans to know that there is nothing that can save them, nothing at all." Turning back to his agent, he asked, "So, shall we get back to the business of espionage and sabotage?" 

~*~

Hikaru's eyes glittered with tears, as she and her companions stood in the center of the coastal town of Sephia. 

Or rather, what was left of it. 

The town was a total ruin. Crushed by the remains of one of the crystal air islands as it had fallen on the surface, the people had had little time to escape the catastrophe. Makeshift graves were littered around the ruins of homes and buildings, and there was not a sign of survivors having stayed. Whoever managed to make it out of the wreckage of Sephia were now amongst Cephiro's first war refugees. 

"All those people...." Hikaru murmured sadly, her voice choking. "Last time I was here, the people threw me a big party, even though I didn't want one. They insisted, because I was their heroine...." The look on her face was as torn as the one she had at the aftermath of the events at Fujikyu. "A little girl, about Akama's age...she gave me flowers, because it was the only thing she could give me." Hikaru raised a hand and pointed at a small mound. "She's buried right there. I can feel it." 

The others said nothing. They couldn't understand what Hikaru was going through right now, though they could all sense the pallor of death, the needless ending of life. 

"The crystal...it was shot down...brought down on them without so much as a second thought. Why? I thought I was the target, but this...this is unconscionable!" Hikaru turned to hold Ranma closer to her, but stopped at the last second, shivering with pain and anger. "They're monsters, all of them. Anyone who can wantonly obliterate a peaceful town like this is nothing less than a monster," she said, sinking to the ground. She punched the ground once, tears flowing down her face. "Monsters, all of them...." 

Ranma moved to her side in an instant. "We'll deal with them, love. We'll make sure they'll never do anything like this again. If you and I have to do it ourselves even--which we won't--we'll teach them a lesson." Ranma knew that all the others would stand beside them, and that no matter what, he would be at Hikaru's side if she needed him. 

"You can start now," Michael said all of a sudden. "Someone's coming." As the sound of footsteps began to sound louder, Michael snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere a pair of blue-steel Tec-10s appeared in his hands, the pistol-sized autorifles fully armed and ready to fly. As he did so, Satoru and Kuno unsheathed their katanas, while Ukyo brought her battlespat to the ready. Shiki and Ryoga began to unwind, ready for physical combat, while Nabiki moved over to protect Kuu. 

Eventually the horse rode into view, its riders completely unfamiliar to them. The horse was a mustang likely of the Ford breed, the white and orange dappled steeds that were the equal to the Earth's own Arabian breed. It was dressed in light armor, and bearing the livery of the Cephiran Guard vice the colors of the Army. It was a beautiful animal, and the speed it raced towards the group at one time would have been considered beautiful, had the situation not become tense. 

"See the rider, Tseng?" Kuno asked. "I cannot speak of her beauty, though I know it is a she, but I do see that she bears a weapon of steel, and she comes riding for war." 

"Then she can stand to take a few rounds," Michael said, his body tensed in readiness for a fight. "But let see what she does first. She might be searching for survivors, or a scout for whoever runs this joint." 

"Or she could be out hunting for enemy troops and mistake us for some," Satoru noted. "Still, pretty stupid of her to do so, coming by herself. Not good tactics at all." 

"No, that's the norm," Hikaru said, getting back to her feet and kissing Ranma on the cheek with a comment of "Thanks, anata." Turning back to her friends, she explained, "Before we Magic Knights came around, it was normal for powerful mages and fighters to travel solo. Anything normal could be dealt with, and war was a rarity. Sadly, those times have changed." 

Finally, the rider arrived amongst the Nerima group. Appearing to be about the same age as Hikaru, the stranger bore a regal bearing that spoke of someone raised as an aristocrat. She had a long, thick mane of black hair and her eyes were a beautiful, hypnotic shade of deep blue. Her features showed a proud, perhaps haughty beauty, something enhanced by the alluring and athletic figure she had. Although she was dressed in the pseudo-Arabic style of Chizetamian fashion, the armor and rapier she carried were clearly of Cephiran origin. Lastly, perched on her shoulder, was a fairy that bore a likeness to Primera--a sister, perhaps? 

"Ho, good people," the woman replied in an imperious voice that implied she knew exactly how much farther they were down on the totem pole than she was. "Make way for Cephiran Guard. I'm here to see if there are any survivors other than you and...." She paused, looking at the collection of people before her, some of them armed, certainly all of them dangerous. "You're not from this town, are you?" she inquired, as though it were some great sacrifice to talk to the commoners before her. "You must be from afield." 

"Yeah, we're not from around here," Ranma answered, somewhat annoyed by her tone. "We're from, um, slightly farther from here." 

"Oh?" The woman looked at Ranma...then looked again, slightly more appreciatively. Seeming to appraise him and his well-built form, she softened her tone: "Perhaps you can tell me more about it, later, once I finish my mission here. Are you new to these parts? There seems to be a lot of innocent people fleeing the war." 

Minica, seated on the woman's shoulder, knew the woman well enough. Taking the time to whisper in her ear, she said, "Onnesama, shouldn't we concentrate on whatever you have to do right now? Now is not the time for chasing boys." Minica didn't expect an answer; she knew that in cases like this, the Voice of Reason would always be ignored. 

Likewise, this was also noticed on the Nerima side. "Here we go again," Ukyo sighed to herself, while Nabiki gave her a knowing, sympathetic look. Ryoga, Kuno, and--though no one noticed it, Michael--had slightly bemused looks on their faces. Satoru, Shiki and Kuu, unaware of the history of the Nerima group to a large degree, merely found the girl's change of attitude startling. Hikaru, still the trusting type to a degree, was giving the woman the benefit of the doubt--or rather, her husband; unlike previous relationships she'd been in, she knew she could trust Ranma totally. However, Hikaru had a feeling of déjà vu when it came to these two, as if they were familiar to her. Ranma was in his natural element; that is to say, he was completely and utterly clueless. 

Having her sights set, the rider moved her horse over by Ranma, extending her hand and cooing suggestively to him, "Would you care to help a noblewoman down, kind sir?" Ranma, having learned a bit of courtesy over the years, did assist her, and fell deeper into her trap. "Thank you kind sir," she replied, leaning into him, as the fairy decided to lift off from her shoulder. "Such gallantry is to be rewarded." With that, she leaned towards him for a kiss. Ranma, at this time, finally realized what was going on, and with a look on his face that hadn't been seen in years, he was hoping that Hikaru didn't have a mallet handy. 

"Laying it a bit thick, isn't she?" Ukyo murmured to Nabiki. 

"Well, at least she's marginally more subtle than Shampoo was. Marginally," Nabiki replied. "Wonder if I should bail my little brother out of this?" 

"No, Nabiki, that's my job." There was only so much that Hikaru was going to stomach; even if she trusted Ranma completely, this woman had crossed the bounds. Stepping between her husband and the noblewoman, she said coolly, "Last time I checked, Cephiran 'noblewomen' who serve in the Guard should have enough talent to dismount from a horse themselves, and should have enough class to keep their hands off a married man...especially when his wife is present." 

The warrior reacted as though it was a physical slap. Turning on the proverbial ten-yen piece, she turned to face Hikaru, a sudden, mercurial anger forming in her eyes. "Excuse me, but who are **you** to talk to **me**? Do you even know who I am, wench?" 

Hikaru crossed her arms, a fiery glitter forming in her eyes. "No, I don't know who you are, and as for me, well, you might be surprised who I am." 

"As far as I can tell, you're just an uppity peasant with a flair for wearing Fahrenjin clothing--though I wonder how a commoner like you could have ever afforded to visit Fahren. And since you must be educated as to who I am," the woman snarled at Hikaru as though she were nothing more than a first-grader, "I am the Lady Ryuuzaki Hikaru, Water Squire of Cephiro, daughter of his lordship Lantis and her ladyship Ryuuzaki Umi, Water Knight of Cephiro. My companion is my younger sister, the Lady Minica, daughter of his lordship Lantis and her ladyship Primera." Getting right into Hikaru's face, the woman snarled, "Now then, woman, tell me who you are." 

Giving the woman an angry look, Hikaru managed to snarl back, "I, young woman, am the Fire Knight Commander of Cephiro and the Pi--**who did you say you are?!??!?**" Hikaru's eyes grew wide with shock as what the other woman said sank in. _Kamisama--that's why she looks so familiar!_ For although the hair and eye color were different, it was the face of Ryuuzaki Umi that stared right back at Hikaru through this woman her age. "You...you can't be who you say you are. It-it-it's impossible!" 

"What's impossible? That you should face actual Cephiran nobility, madwoman? And as for **your** credentials, you couldn't be the Fire Knight if you were wearing her actual clothing! The Knight Commander is a pure noblewoman's noblewoman, a shining example to the world and not a piece of farm trash! Furthermore, the Knight Commander happens also to be the Pillar of this world, our goddess, and not some sniveling, whiny brat like you!" 

"Well whatever you've heard about the Pillar is wrong. I'm the Pillar, and I'm not some innocent, sweet, naïve thing," Hikaru snarled. Regardless of who this woman was--and the thought of this girl being the child of Umi being a total impossibility in her mind--she was going to learn some manners. Now. "Now stay away from my husband, you little snipe, or I will persona--" 

Hikaru's uncharacteristic display of anger, however, was suddenly interrupted as blasts of energy ripped in the space next to Hikaru and the woman who seemed to bear the same name. Bolts of verdant power splashed all around them, some within centimeters of the pair. Not taking the time to erect magical shields, everyone began to dive for cover as more fire ripped into the surrounding area. 

As everybody scrambled for cover, Michael roared, "Targets inbound. Looks like they're on horses, but the horses look...mechanical, like some sort of robots or something." There was another onslaught of energy, followed by the inhuman dying scream of the newcomer's horse being blasted into so much bloody chunks not far from where they all were. Not allowing himself to be distracted by the grisly event, he continued to report: "It looks like they've got some rather unorthodox weapons with them." With that, Michael leapt into view and opened fire, dropping about five of the riders and diving back behind the nearest building as several opened fire on him, slicing the air where he'd just been. 

Kuu yelped, as arrows perforated the wooden structure within an arm's reach of where she hid. "We're in trouble now!" 

"An attack force, and looks like they were looking for someone," Ukyo shouted as energy beams raced past her shelter. "Bet a thousand yen I know who, too." A volley of arrows came racing towards her, but with a speed borne of anger she whipped out her battle-spat and swept the projectiles aside with a vicious ease. 

"Guess I'd better protect you all." Without expecting anyone to be capable, the Cephiran warrior raised her hand and chanted, "Fusetsu Boheki!" From out of nowhere, and despite the relative warmth, a snowstorm-like hurricane began to coalesce around the general area, blocking out the energy beams. "There. That should hold away the fire for a bit, but it's not going to last forever." 

"It'll last long enough," Ranma commented, looking somewhat pissed and cracking his knuckles. "Well, I think I need some exercise for the day." Turning to Nabiki, he said, "Sis, find defensive positions for all of you. Satoru, Kuno, Michael, make sure everyone's safe. Ryoga, Ucchan, care to join me?" 

Ryoga smiled from under his mop of dark hair. "Since when did I stay out of a fight?" 

"I'd follow you anywhere, Ranchan," Ukyo piped in. 

Shiki leapt instantly to Ranma's side. "Hey, I'm a martial artist, too! You aren't leaving me out of this one!" Ranma, already having his attention on the inbound troublemakers, merely gave a terse nod. Figuring there was going to be more dissent, Ranma looked at his brothers-in-law, and the look in his eyes was simple: protect Hikaru and Nabiki. Faced with that, the pair decided not to argue for going with him. 

The whole situation did not go unnoticed by either of the Hikarus. Turning to Ranma, they both exclaimed, "Hey, I'm the one in charge here!" Both realized what they'd said, hmphed, and went back to their ill-timed staring contest. 

Nabiki grabbed both women and said, "Ladies, pissing contests are for men, okay? You can be bitchy later." Turning to her sister-in-law, she clarified, "Leave it to Ranma--he's done this before. I don't care how much experience you have with these things here, but I do know that they were aiming at one of you two. Therefore, we're getting you out of here--or would you care for another uncomfortable hospital stay?" 

Saotome Hikaru initially planned to protest, but saw the concerned look in Nabiki's eyes and deferred. "Yes, Nabiki-nesama." The look in the redhead's eyes was a mixture of indignation, anger and worry...and a realization that her sister-in-law was probably right. 

Meanwhile, the other Hikaru looked appreciatively at Ranma and murmured, "So his name is Ranma. A name as wonderful as he is, and a name that's pure poetry of the heart. I wonder if--" 

"'Wonder' nothing," Nabiki said, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "That there happens to be my brother and he and Hikaru here are happily married. And if you do anything to try to disturb that balance, I will personally take that sword of yours and demonstrate on you a few uncomfortable places to have it lodged. Get my drift?" The woman, seeing that Nabiki was serious, said nothing and decided to go along with this rabble for the moment. Minica, still sitting on the warrior's shoulder, decided it would be much safer hiding in the pouch at the soldier's side, and so dived in. 

"The rest of you guys stay put now," Ranma said. "Ryoga, Ukyo, Shiki, let's go." With that, the three walked out of the safety of the snowstorm barrier and towards the enemy contingent. 

"Remember, Ranma," Kuno called out to his brother-in-law, "The Vengeance of Heaven is sure and swift!" 

Satoru turned to his friend. "Tatewaki, do you **always** have to say that?" 

Kuno shrugged. "Well, my dear friend, I daresay that as a motto, it's much more elegant than 'kick ass and take names.' Besides, is it not our position as men of the blade to give the proper speech of war?" 

Nabiki, from where she stood, groaned. "Kuno-baby, I hate to rain on your parade, but can you worry about writing battle sonnets later?" Not expecting an answer, she sighed and said, "C'mon, you guys. Let's go get some ringside seats. Kuu, did you bring some popcorn?" 

"Why on Earth would I need to bring that?" Kuu asked, puzzled, gazing at the pack of supplies she was carrying. 

"Well, they just pissed off my little brother, and no one ever gets away with that," Nabiki said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "As the Americans say, 'You're about to witness the Greatest Show On Earth.'" 

~*~

A group came riding in on mechahorses, the cybernetic steeds moving as fast as the wind. Each man carried electrolances, the wrist weapons capable of use either as a sword or an energy weapon. The group of five, though dressed mainly in the technowear of Autozamian military, now additionally wore the markings of the Vanden Plaz. There initially had been about fifty of them, racing in ahead of the secondary group, which was three-hundred strong. The front group, now realizing that the element of surprise was lost, set up magical and energy barriers to deal with the situation. One of the men called out, "Call the convoy and tell them it's only a small group, not an army. We can deal with--" 

He never finished his sentence. 

~*~

At the far back of the convoy, standing atop a futuristic looking tank, stood a woman wearing a clothing that looked somewhere in between a jockey's uniform and something the Beatles rejected for the cover of the "Sgt. Pepper" album. Her colors were a mix of shimmering, silky blue and silver, and she looked too young to be involved with this military group. She had in her hand a telescope that looked almost like a microphone, as though she was going to do a musical number atop the tank. She had long, flowing brown hair and matching eyes, and there was a cuteness to her, as though she was the essence of the Japanese word "kawaii". 

At her side an older man, dressed in the clothing of a senior noncom, addressed her. "Lady Berlina--" 

Berlina paused, her countenance sad and looking very unnatural for her. "Must Daimler call me that?" 

"Yes, commander. He has trouble pronouncing your natural name, I presume. In any event, we are approaching the location where they believe the Pillar to be." 

"The Pillar?" Berlina asked. "I thought we were here to deal with a band of Cephiran military." Suddenly, she dropped her telescope. Frustrated, she bent over to pick it up... 

…and just narrowly avoided a massive onslaught of azure energy tearing into her forces, scorching soldiers, setting tanks ablaze and detonating mass amounts of weapons, not to mention totally sowing chaos and disorder. 

~*~

Ranma couldn't believe it. He'd charged himself up for cutting loose with a typical blast of ki, but what had erupted from his palms was nothing normal. The resulting force that launched from his palms was a hundredfold stronger than anything he had ever thrown before, as a massive beam about the thickness of a school bus rocketed forward, evaporating anything in its path. The sky was lit up with a massive flash of blue light, and for a second or two, it seemed that all there was of the whole world was sky blue. 

As the azure light cleared away, there was a wide, scorched swath where several of the enemy used to be. In fact, although Ranma was not aware of this, there had been close to a hundred units that now no longer existed after his attack. 

All he could do was to look at his hands and say with a Keanu Reeves-like grace, "Whoa." 

~*~

From where she sat, Saotome Hikaru's eyes widened in abject shock. _He just fired something more powerful than anything I've ever seen. Even when the three of us used the power of Grand Rayearth, we couldn't come up with anything like that!_ She looked at her sister-in-law, and Nabiki had totally facefaulted. Part of Hikaru's mind wondered, _If willpower runs the world here, and willpower is the basis of ki...then I've just brought a serious arsenal to Cephiro._ Hikaru looked at the perplexed man who was staring at his hand and wondered how he'd done that, just as she'd done so long ago when she'd first arrived. _Oh, Ranma, I know how you feel, anata. I really, truly do._

"The kami bless us...." Nabiki whispered, as she stared as dumbfoundedly as Hikaru was. Her mind was unable to believe, even after seeing what she'd just witnessed. She knew the facts, that in a battle against Saffron, Ranma had literally carved the top of Mt. Quanjing to save Akane; that had been second-hand info. This, this however, was a truth that stared her right in the face, the true, terrible power that her brother had at her fingertips. In all the times that she'd known him, she felt suddenly glad that she'd never pissed him off past the point of no return. It was bad enough that she'd seen the metaphorical barrel of a gun before. She now realized that gun was no sidearm, but the 16-inch barrel of a battleship's cannon. A second later, another thought came to her: _Ranma said I'm capable of the same things he is and I've always hoped that I could be half as good. But after seeing that, do I really want to be?_

As for the others, they had no comment to Ranma's attack. They stood there, frozen like statues, each as unbelieving as the martial artist had been. 

~*~ 

"Whatever they have, we want it!" Berlina screamed, channeling her own power. "Do what you have to stop them!" Her hands began to glow with unusual energies, one red, one blue. Clapping them together, she shouted, "Return fire! Chain Force!" and a blast of two beams, rolling between each other like links of chain, roiled towards Ranma, pulsing down the same barren path of destruction that the first had done, quite a bit ago. Turning to a nearby subordinate who'd managed to survive the initial assault, she hollered, "Call for reinforcements! These aren't ordinary troops!" 

Berlina looked into the distance and the growing clouds of smoke and fire and thought, _I wonder who's trapping who._

~*~

The blast jolted Ranma back to consciousness. The dual-phase blast that Berlina counterattacked with headed straight for Ranma, but managed somehow not to hit him, the martial artist having somehow managed to be in the center of one of the "links". The twin ribbons of energy continued past him, slamming against the Blizzard Wall, shuddering and threatening to destroy it. 

"Kuso," Ranma snarled, as he realized what the hell was going on. The remainder was still coming in, and it was going to get messy. Though almost all of the tank-thingies had been totaled, the horseback riders were not, and they were still incoming. **"Okay guys, this is it!"** Ranma called out, his voice full of confidence. 

**"Let's hit 'em!"** Ryoga echoed. 

**"No mercy!"** Shiki agreed. 

**"I'm with you, Ranchan!"** Ukyo shouted back. 

As one, the four fighters roared into combat, against ridiculous odds, in a battle that under most circumstances would have been unfair… 

…for the other side. 

Ryoga dived into the first bunch that came towards him, his anger coming to the front. "You're not gonna get away from me! **BAKUSAI TENKETSU!**" He slammed his fist to the ground, and the earth warped, woofed, and finally shattered and burst heavenward, taking loam, rocks, dirt, and other such items as the world began to explode around the immediate vicinity. Bodies scattered all over the place, some aching in pain, some mercifully unconscious, but most likely never to utter a single word ever again. 

Dodging several attacks that came his way from the next group, Ryoga leapt up to his earlier position before the next group of the adversary's host could skewer him with their weapons. He ran off in an unusual direction, looking for a second as though he were racing away from the battle, but was, in truth, maneuvering to attempt a new attack, one he'd been working on. 

Beginning a charge and aiming for a bunch of people rushing towards him, Ryoga went into a charging fist attack, barreling through them. Leaping into the air, he spun around with a grace not attributed to him and roaring, **"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"** cut loose with a golden beam of ki as sizable as Ranma's. There was no way for the soldiers to get out of the way, and so they were caught in the path of an enormous column of ki, which had the effect of a drill catching flies on the way while drilling down several meters into the ground. 

Landing, some sort of mechanical robot thing out of a bad anime fired on him, dropping to his knees. Ryoga shrugged it off, looked at the thing with dark, murderous intent and said under his breath, "Real bad move." Fist cocked and ignoring the fire coming his way from the thing, he applied a charging fist, then as it connected, spun, elbowed him, and closed it out with a devastating uppercut that shattered both the robot and the ground it stood on. 

As more of them closed in on him, swarming like unintelligent, wild insects, he taunted them, "Okay, which of you moving scrapheaps is next?" 

~*~

"Gurenken!" Shiki's strike hit as intended, her assault laying down a few hundred hits against one heavily armored opponent. As he fell to the ground with a painful thud, she bypassed him, only to come up against another, who was drawing a bead on her with some sort of bizarre bow-and-arrow weapon. He seemed to move as swift as a sparrow, drawing the bow and loosing it, sending the blast of magic her way. 

It was a good thing, though, that Shiki was faster. Much faster. Moving at a speed her attacker couldn't even dream of, she dived forward as he attacked, and moving into position, she leapt skyward, using yet another of her family's secret attacks, the Reichi Sambyakujin Sho. The attack involved her performing a reverse flying uppercut while creating ki-clones of herself, long enough for each to slam painfully into the target. She did so, and the fifteen clones did so, and what resulted from the attack was not going to be in operation anytime soon. 

Landing from her attack, she felt someone take a punch at the back of her head. She kippupped immediately and noticed she was surrounded by dozens of attackers. Not even bothering to acknowledge the throng, she grabbed the nearest one's arm, and using it like a balancing beam, flipped over him, taking the arm and yanking it out of its socket. She them slammed him to the turf, and, charging up her ki, applied a palm strike that would ensure that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. 

Ki still blazing like a beacon, she rocketed towards the next one in the line of fire. He charged forward, igniting some sort of energy sword with the intent of skewering her, but he hadn't counted on her speed. Moving with an agility that would make a yoga master envious, she bounded over his head, landed behind him, then went into buzzsaw mode, throwing more kicks and punches than at a professional wrestling match. Bodies fell before her as she moved on. 

_Why aren't these guys giving up?_ she asked herself. _Are they so blind to know when they're dealing with someone much better than they are?_ An arrow whizzed closely past her head--too close--and that was all the answer she needed. _These guys are total idiots! Well, time to educate the masses._

Setting her mind back to the matter at hand, she concentrated and loosed her projectile attack, wondering if it was going to be as strong as Saotome-san's. He was proving to be far more talented than she had ever expected, and his friend, Hibiki-san, was almost as good. In fact, the girl had to grudgingly admit that both of their talents were as far ahead of hers as a PC was above an abacus. However, she was beginning to notice that they had the exact same moves as her family did--secret moves that had been passed down through generations. Were they distant relatives, or did somehow along the way their families learn those moves from an ancestor of hers? 

"Unsanmushodama!" The blast, unlike normal, did not disappear, but instead became a snarling, writhing ball of energy that bolted forward, warping the air as it blazed past. Slamming into the nearest of her victims, it spread out like a net, catching several in its electrical throes before exploding, turning into an incandescent ball of bioenergy, a plasma-like burst that electrocuted everything in its path. 

Shiki didn't have time to pat herself on the back, as another batch of soon-to-be-downed-opponents moved in. Muttering under her breath, "These guys just don't learn," she charged them, determined to teach the morons that nothing was going to withstand the Nijorono School of Freestyle Shotokan. 

~*~

Like a farmer mowing down waves of grain, Ukyo swept her battle spatula back and forth swatting away anything in her path. Between that and her bandoleers of minispats, she was using every attack in her arsenal to try to stay alive. She was over her head in this situation, but she came because all she had in this world--or any other--was Ranma. She'd never stopped loving him since the day she was reunited with him, and though she was destined to only be his best friend, she would be damned before she would ever leave his side. His family was hers in a surrogate way, and she was lucky, she guessed, that Hikaru was rather understanding of her situation; despite her friendship with Akane, Ukyo doubted that she would have ever been lucky enough to be as close with Ranma as she was now. 

Reaching towards her bandoleer, she came up empty; a quick look indicated that she'd flung her last volley, and that left her with only the battlespat. If that was destroyed, she was left only to hand-to-hand, and that was her weak point. There was movement to her left. She turned, pushed her opponent back, and swung her battlespat for all it was worth. 

Unfortunately, he caught it and yanked it out of her hands before kicking her in the face and sending her down to the ground in a mess. Taking it in both hands, he snapped it like kindling wood, then raised his wrist to fire his armgun. Ukyo, not wanting to die anytime soon, leapt forward, grabbed and spun the combatant. She slammed her elbow into the man's chest, levered her fist to nail him in the jaw, and then finished it up with a quick uppercut, which sent the defeated opponent sprawling back. 

There was no sound from the man, other than a harsh, guttural laugh. He took off the arm gun, tossed it away, then charged her, fist at the ready. Ukyo spun with lightning speed as she punched forward, letting some sort of instinct guide her, hoping that she could last. Because at this rate, she wasn't going to. 

A fist raked the side of her head, causing a burst of a million shards of light in her head as she fell to the ground. No sooner than she hit it than she was kicked in the ribs, knocking the air out of her. She heard the man's laughing above her, and he spoke in a language that she could not understand. She really didn't need to; she understood that he was going to beat the shit out of her if she didn't do something, and quick. 

Something snapped in her, and she leapt up, kicking him skyward. About several hundred times. With a speed borne of desperation, she began to move with a pace that she'd never done before, landing blow after blow. Still using her okonomiyaki moves, she was just closing in at point-blank range and pounding this guy with everything that he had been giving her. 

An elbow smash turned into a backhanded punch turned into a spinning cycle of punches, which moved into a faster and faster combination of punches and kicks, each attack moving far faster than she'd ever been able to accomplish. Finally, the guy left her an opening, and she took it. Moving towards a gut punch, she thrust hard. 

The resulting explosion of white ki turned the man into a makeshift bonfire, waves of coruscating power running up and down his body until he fell to the ground, painfully downed. As he connected with the earth noisily, Ukyo looked at herself and the glowing aura of white ki that had enveloped her body, something that had never happened before. At no time in her life had she ever been able to manifest the mystic energies within the human body, and here she was, holding it now as though it was apologetic for taking so long to come out of her body. 

She grinned like a kid with a new toy. "Sugoi!" She enjoyed her newfound skills long enough before the next group waded in, forcing her to use them. 

~*~

There was such a force as speed on Cephiro, something that everything held to one degree or another. Then there were higher speeds that most creatures couldn't attain without some sort of assistance or mechanical means. This speed was generally reserved for those who had some sort of manner to access it. Of course, it went without much comment that there was a speed reserved for a person like Saotome Ranma. And at the moment, every opponent that he came across was likely regretting that he'd ever moved with such a silky, effortless ability, a myriad of talents that assured that he wasn't likely going to be hit anytime soon. 

Moving like a tiger running through a field of prey, Ranma single-handedly took on waves after waves of enemy forces. Once they realized that out of the four fighters, this was by far the most dangerous, more and more opponents moved in, attempting to cage in the wily young grandmaster of Anything Goes. However, containing Ranma was probably as easy as trying to empty the nearby ocean with only a wooden bowl, just with a far lesser chance of success. 

Finishing with the latest dozen who failed to take him down, Ranma engaged the next contingent. Leaping upon on one guy's head, he applied a liberal amount of kicks to his face. As he went down, the martial artist leapt towards another, dived under a powerful sword strike by a guy carrying a massive broadsword. Ranma came up between him and a second person, he continued to pivot, adding one-hit, one-drop attacks to anything that crossed his path. 

_This is getting us nowhere,_ he realized. The enemy, now beginning to take note of the eccentric tactics of the Nerima group, spread out, making it harder for them to take out groups. If they kept this up, he thought as he neatly clipped a man taking aim at him with some disc-shaped gun, sooner or later, the Nerima group was going to lose due to being worn down, and that meant they were all going to be slaughtered. _No way in hell am I going to let that happen._

Ranma parried a spear strike by one soldier, then upended him and went and taught him the meaning of pain, namely: **"TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"** Not surprisingly, all his strikes hit, pulping the guy and dropping to the floor injured but still alive. _Good. He's going to need to be dragged out of here in order to survive and...._

Ranma suddenly had a brilliant idea. It was insane, but it was the quickest way to end this battle, so he could get everyone out of here. They were counting on him to win, and he could hardly let them down. Especially when the lives of some of the most important people on his world were counting on him making it out alive. Closing his eyes, he began to reach into the deepest parts of his body reserves to find the ki that nestled within. 

Ranma's battle aura, already stronger than normal, began to brighten and swell, the intensity of the light growing stronger and stronger with each growing minute. Opening his eyes, he began to focus on each person, feeling their anger, hate, and every negative emotion that was running through them, while trying to filter out his friends. Streams of power began to arc and spark around him, his ki reaching a show of strength unprecedented by him before, as the whole area began to glow with a soft blue haze, and a soft breeze began to rustle in the area. 

Facing his opponents, he shouted out, his voice full of seething rage, **"Ukyo, Ryoga, Shiki! Hit the floor! The rest of you bastards, take this! SAOTOME SUPER ATTACK! HIRYU SHOTENHA!"** Punching an arm into the sky, he released an umbra of power, as waves of ki began swirling in the area, building to within hurricane strength within seconds. The ki-winds increased, and the roar of the vortex sounded not unlike a dragon racing to the stars. Dozens of enemies tried to resist the energy tornado building in their midst, but failed as they wee swept up like so much debris being carried into the sky. 

The storm grew more intense, and nature itself seemed to howl in revenge at the wrongs committed against it here in this place. Ranma's power continued unabated, even as though the attack was stronger, longer, and larger in range than anything he'd ever initiated before in his life. The blasting, searing vortex continued to grow more powerful still, as the cycle of demolition cast further and further out, a hungry beast that devoured any and everything in its path, with nothing to stop it. 

Just as the column of energy grew to unbearable proportions, the energy rush beginning to tear at Ranma himself, the attack dispersed, and an epic shockwave thundered across the region, obliterating everything in its path save for the dying Blizzard Barrier, several Japanese martial artists, and one man in the center, screaming out his soul as an energy dragon ascended to heaven on a breeze made of the force of his own willpower. 

~*~

Hikaru saw the tornado-sized Hiryu Shotenha attack, and knew that for the immediate time, they'd be safe, but not for long. Over the horizon, she could hear the buzz of units racing in this direction, and she was fairly sure they weren't friendly. In any case, with her friends and family here, she wasn't willing to make that determination. Worse, the ki-tornado had leveled the Blizzard Barrier, and with as much power that "Hikaru" had pumped into it, there was no way that she'd be able to put one up again. Not that sitting around waiting to be attacked was a fun thing, anyway. "Nabiki, please round everyone up. We're getting out of here," Hikaru said, her voice steel in its tones. "They've got reinforcements coming, and they'll be too much even for Ranma." 

"You sure about that?" Nabiki answered, not willing to argue with Hikaru when she used that tone of voice. For some reason, it sounded too much like Akane's angry tones, and while she knew Hikaru to be much more levelheaded, she also knew that this was not the time to engage in debate. "Ranma's perfectly capable of handling large numbers, and the rest of us can still fight, you know." 

"I couldn't even fight that many," Hikaru answered, "and I'm the Pillar around here, remember?" 

"You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag, you liar," the other woman named Hikaru seethed. "You're not worthy of your rather dreamy husband. Is all you can do just to sit there, whimper, and be protected by your sister-in-law?" 

Hikaru turned, ready to resort to violence against this impertinent woman, regardless of whom she said her parentage was. Instead, she had a flash of insight, and smiled cattily, so much so that Nabiki could have sworn the redhead turned into a mythical neko-onna for a second. Concentrating on everyone, she said, "You want to see the Pillar in action?" Whirls of fire began to encircle everyone, and they all grew concerned until they saw Hikaru as the center of it, a bright sun surrounded by forming planets in a primal star system. "Okay, your wish is granted." 

Hikaru looked to the west, snapped her fingers, and... 

~*~

"They're gone?" Berlina blinked, seeing the sudden absence of battle. She'd been very lucky, having been knocked off her command vehicle, because there was really nothing left now. Her force of over 500 combatants and armor was laying in a wide swath, shattered, destroyed and demolished. From what she could tell, she was literally the only person capable of standing up at the moment. There was an enormously scarred, blackened crater that they were all in, the crater having earlier been a beautiful seaside plain. That crater was now sufficiently deep enough to create a new bay, if a strong enough rainstorm came by. 

The questions on her mind remained unanswered; she doubted that anyone else was alive to be able to come up with some sort of answer anyway. It didn't matter much, as the majority of the people here were local troops, and not those that had been brought back from the homeworld. If what Citroen reported before her death was true, the home that she'd known for so long no longer existed, and would be anathema for her. 

She looked into the distance, where just a few short seconds ago, a single person, likely male, created a magical tornado that had just decimated her forces. She could see now why Daimler devoted such a large team to exterminating this threat to their invasion. If the Cephirans had more like that running around, the forces of Piazzo Nero were not going to be able to last at all against such an onslaught. 

~*~

"Ow! Hikaru!" Nabiki, unlike the first time, had not landed as comfortably. "Next time, warn me, okay?" 

Hikaru looked around at the newest surroundings. It was a grand hall, with extremely high flying buttresses, ornate ceilings and columns, expensive marbled floors, and the finest of rugs. At one end of the hall was a raised dais, with a pair of ornate thrones. The room seemed to glitter with an ethereal light, and there was the softest hint of music playing gently throughout the surroundings. 

"We're amongst the halls of heaven," Kuno replied, a note of awe in his voice. 

"No, we're in the Throne Room at Cephiro Palace," Kuu replied, looking around at the familiar surroundings. 

**"RANMA!"** Realizing the danger was over, Hikaru raced over to her husband, glomping him and laying a fierce kiss on him. **"DON'T YOU EVER WORRY ME SICK LIKE THAT AGAIN!"** she said as she broke off the kiss. Leaning into his chest, she sobbed, "Don't play hero for my sake, please. I don't ever want to lose you." 

All Ranma could do was to hold his wife, not chancing himself to say something and mess up the moment. He had to protect her, he knew that, but what had happened to him out on that battleground was something that he could not easily or even remotely describe. So he merely held his wife close to him, never wanting to let go of her. 

"Um, Ranma," Satoru said, "I really hate to break up the situation right now, but we've got company." Sure enough, dozens of soldiers raced into the hall, all of them ready for a battle. Bearing various weapons and armor, they all had one thing in common: they all looked as though they were not going to take this intrusion standing still. The Nerima group, not wanting to start a fight with the odds as they were and with four of them already winded from battle, was feeling very edgy. 

The Cephiran guard with them leapt to her feet, calling out, "All of you, stand down! It's me, dammit! Stand down!" 

They stood down all right, but not at her command. A second voice, a lot more calmly said, "It's the Water Squire. Go ahead and stand down. I'm sure I'll be safe." As the warriors began to file out of the hall, the attention was shifted. "Okay, now that that little episode is done with, I'd like a report. What's going on here?" 

"Your highness," Ryuuzaki Hikaru said, genuflecting on one knee, "we engaged a substa--" 

There was a sound of disapproval in the woman's voice: "Hichan, what have I told you about preferable protocol in the court?" 

The girl got off her knee, attempting to explain, "But Aunt Fuu, these people don't kno--" 

"Fuu-chan?" another voice rang out, unsure and disbelieving. "Is that you?" Saotome Hikaru gently detached from her husband and faced the speaker, even as a gasp came from another person--Kuu. 

"Oh, sweet stars...Hikaru-chan? Onnesama?" Across a gulf of marble, three people stared at each other for the first time in years. There was an unknown signal, and the Queen of Cephiro, the Wind Knight raced across the room and into the arms of her best friend and older sister. There was laughter and tears of joy, and her voice broke. "I never thought...I never dreamed I'd ever see you two again!" Turning back to the door from where she came from, she addressed a page commanding him to "get extra seats, and now! The Pillar has arrived! Send news to the people that the Pillar is back! The Fire Knight Commander has returned!" Turning back to the first two, Fuu looked at them, and was stunned by what she saw. 

No less shocked were Satoru, Kuu, and Hikaru. Something had happened on this world, something beyond explanation, and that something was known as the ravages of time. Though Fuu had weathered it well, she'd not gone unscathed. She was substantially older now than she'd been last time they'd seen her, and she looked every bit the queen. Though her face still had some of the girlish beauty in it, such loveliness was replaced with a matronly grace that seemed to fit her just as well. A few wrinkles had set in on her face, mainly created by the events of the war, though the crow's feet and laugh lines were also effects of life. Her hair, though still mainly blonde had streaks of silver in it, and her voice had an older quality to it, one that gave it a rich timbre and lent to a tone of command. "Yes, Hikaru, onnesama, I've aged, though it appears that you haven't as much as me." 

"And why did you?" Hikaru asked, wondering. "This world is run on willpower. You could have stayed young forever, like Emeraude or Clef!" 

"Once upon a time, maybe, when Emeraude was still the Pillar. But things have changed now. The nature of this universe depends on the Pillar for support. You're the Pillar, but you're from Earth, Hikaru. Thus, the universe changes. A lot of Earth physics that didn't apply originally to this world now do. And chief amongst them is aging. What's the date on Earth now?" When Kuu supplied the answer, Fuu smiled wanly. "And to think, I'm only 27. I clearly have not aged well," she said, with a twinkle in her eye, "though my physical age now is closer to 44 or so, I believe." Fuu leaned over and hugged the pair again, still unable to believe that they were here. "Oh, where are my manners? I suppose that you will all need to rest, right? At least until the banquet in your honor tonight." 

Hikaru blushed. "Um, Fuu-chan, I really don't think--" 

"Don't worry, Hikaru-chan. It's just our old friends, and a few others I think you should meet. I'm not holding a major holiday for your arrival--the army can't afford the downtime, even if I thought it was safe to," Fuu sighed. "But enough of that. I'll have our chamberlain see you and your friends to your room." The queen turned to the other Hikaru. "Hichan?" 

"Yes, Aunt Fuu?" 

"Go down to the combat center and find out if your father and the others are coming in tonight. I'd like them to be here, if they can afford to break away from their current duties. If not, I'd like them to report back as soon as possible." 

Hichan nodded. "Um, Aunt Fuu, wouldn't you rather have me escort your friend to one of the second-level guestrooms?" 

Fuu frowned. "'Second level guestrooms,' Hichan? They're a little higher ranking than that, I'm sure. **Especially** Hikaru and my sister, and in particular Hikaru--if anything, she's entitled to accommodations better than mine. Besides," Fuu said, "indulge this old woman and let me see my friends, okay? I'd like some peaceful time before I deal with the war again." 

"Yes, Aunt Fuu." Apparently thwarted, Hikaru (or Hichan, as they seemed to be calling her around here) walked out of the throne room, trying not to look like she was storming out. 

Saotome Hikaru tried hard not to smile. _They call her Hichan. Well, better her than me._ Turning back to Fuu, she asked, "Second level guestrooms?" 

Fuu grinned. "Just a euphemism for military officer's quarters. You must have done something to get on Hichan's bad side. She's got a temper just as bad as her mother." 

_Just as bad as her mother_ was the words that echoed in Hikaru's mind. Watching the girl walk away, she wondered, _Are you really Umi's daughter? And if that's the case, why did she name you Hikaru? Unless...._ Clearly there was a lot to think about, but right now was probably not the moment. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way to our rooms, and I'll introduce everyone to you along the way," Hikaru said, still feeling a bit uneasy. This was one of the people she'd been closest to in her life, and now there was a gulf between them, far larger than anything Hikaru had imagined. Not to mention with the added baggage of Umi and Lantis--and the girl who apparently really was their daughter. What the hell had happened in the years she was gone? 

~*~

Umi screamed once more, begging them to stop, to leave him alone. But the torture continued, for both of them, and as they administered beatings to LaFarga once more, they were alternately violating her. The pain and misery that she'd sunk into was so deep and dark, she no longer cared about herself. She wanted her friends safe, and if they'd release her, she would be willing to be whatever they wanted her to be. Camp whore, personal concubine for the officers, whatever. Just to free her friends before they were beaten to death. 

Of course, they were never freed from their fate. Nor, tragically, was she. In fact now, she was being forced to satisfy two at once, and a third was getting ready to join in as well. For them, she was nothing more than a toy. For her, she felt nothing anymore, nothing at all, save for the wish that she could sacrifice herself to save her friends, and that she could be at least able to tell her loved ones good-bye. A part of her told her she was going to die, and that Hichan would have to take her place as the Water Knight. Was she ready? Umi didn't know. There was so many things she didn't know, and that probably was the worst fate of all. 

And as the familiar blockout of pain commenced, she had one, fleeting last thought: would her husband even notice she was gone, much less miss her? Knowing Lantis as she had for all these years, likely not. 

~*~

"So that's what happened to me," Fuu said as she set her cup of tea down. "I've had an okay life until now, and I can't complain about anything. As soon as her lessons are done for the day, you'll meet my daughter, Altra; and tonight you'll meet my son." There was a note of pride in Fuu's voice and a twinkle in her eyes, something not lost on Hikaru or Kuu. "Marino is an absolute sweetheart, and the darling of every maiden in the castle--except for Hichan, of course. Personally, I think he's attracted to either Carina, who's LaFarga and Caldina's daughter; or Sintra, who's Ascot's child--don't ask me who her mother is, none of us know, and he's not telling, either." The Wind Knight gave her friend an elegant shrug. "Ascot's tended to stay away from the castle a lot since Umi's marriage to Lantis. They're on friendly terms, but it was rough going for the longest time, let me tell you. Sometimes I wonder if their marriage was a good idea." 

Hikaru wanted to ask about that, but held her tongue in check. She reminded herself that she came only to protect her family; seeing Fuu was secondary (though not unimportant) on the list of priorities, and seeing Lantis and Umi was last on that list, say, right after getting her teeth drilled by Mokona, should she ever see that wonderful creature again. Instead, she deferred to Kuu, who joked, "Well, looks like you've done quite well for yourself, younger sister--or should I be the one to call you 'older sister' now?" 

Fuu giggled, then said sincerely, "I've missed you two so much, you couldn't even begin to understand. My life here has been wonderful for the most part, and I have no regrets. But I wish you two would have come to visit in the past...seven? Twenty-six?" Fuu shook her head. "Whatever. But I wish that you would have come more often." 

"Well, I would have," Kuu admitted, "but I have to hitch a ride with Saotome-san, here." 

"'Saotome-san?'" Fuu asked. "That guy you were hanging on... is he your husband?" 

Hikaru absolutely beamed. "One husband, three kids. I just gave birth to the twins about a week and a half ago, and my older son, Akama, well, he's just like his father. And just like his birth mother, too." 

"Birth mother?" Hikaru grinned. "Long story, Fuu-chan. But we've got plenty of time." 

~*~

Satoru sighed. "I always thought my sister would make her mark on the world. I just never expected it to be quite so literal." 

"And not on another world, ne, Satoru?" Ranma commented, leaning on the balcony, viewing the horizon of the world of Cephiro. "I always thought of my Hikaru-chan as special, but I have to admit, this takes the literal cake." 

"You should be so lucky, Ranma," Kuno supplied. "Have not I always said that the fair maiden known as the Pigtailed Girl was a goddess amongst goddesses?" 

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma drawled, before turning around to look at the town spread out before him. "But...I can't help but feeling that whatever we're up against here, it's not really going to be that good." 

Ryoga, sitting in the corner for all of this time fairly quiet, looked up, then at his friend. "Man, I hate it when you say that. 'Cause it usually means something bad's about to happen." 

Sure enough, they were right. A page came in, dressed in the livery of Cephiro. "Excuse me, sirs, but which of you is Lord Saotome Ranma?" 

"Lord?" Ranma asked, while the others held their chuckles. 

"Yes, your lordship. You are the spouse of Her Holiness the Pillar and Fire Knight Commander, so you are to be accorded with the utmost respect of respects, your worshipfulness." The page bowed twice; almost double over. "Your presence is being requested in the third level anteroom, sir." 

The pigtailed martial artist looked at the page with total bewilderment for a few before groaning and saying, "Whatever. Lead the way, then--and none of that 'sir' stuff for me...just call me Ranma." Turning to the others he said, "I'll just catch you later, guys." With that, he strolled out. 

The minute he left, Satoru announced he had a bad feeling. "Should one of us follow him? I think that other girl--what's her name--might be up to something. She strikes me as a total she-wolf." Ryoga and Kuno looked at each other and gave resigned looks. Satoru saw this and couldn't decipher what was the matter. "Did I miss something, guys?" 

Ryoga gave Hikaru's brother a lazy grin. "Not at all. Y'see, Tatewaki and I are used to this sort of thing. Ranma tends to get himself into situations that are not his fault, but get completely out of control and blamed on him. So, if the current situation works out as usual, Ranma's in for a whole barrel of problems. And frankly, me, Tatewaki, and Ukyo--when I talk to her--are going to stay out of this. We tend to have the effect of making things **worse**." 

~*~

"I'm sorry," the man named Alero said to the unconscious form of Presea as several Cephiro soldiers carried away the weaponsmistress. "I'm so, so sorry." His voice displayed the timbre of someone who regretted ever having said his words. He turned his eyes away, seemingly in shame, though others could think that it was because he'd unintentionally brought low the General of the Cephiran army. He'd just been doing his job at the time, and felt he had to report the bloodied, mangled corpse they found over in Peugeot Canyon, tied to a stake. Despite his close working relationship with Presea, he had no idea that she and Cabrio had been an item, and he hadn't expected her reaction in the least. He was sure no one had. 

Alero tried to look as military as possible under the circumstances, but fell short of it at the moment, mainly due to the blush on his cheeks. He had a fair, almost bishonen look to him, with long wheat-blonde hair and expressively bright hazel eyes that seemed to stand out in his androgynous face. Wearing the crisply tailored uniform of a Cephiran officer, it seemed to not suit him that well--at least to him. Though most people thought he was a native of Cephiro, he was merely just another of the immigrants, and it was a testament to his talents that he'd ended up so high up in the ranks of his new home. 

"Is it true?" Hi-chan came racing into the room alone; for a rarity, her younger half-sister, Minica, was not with her, having chosen to stay in their room and take a nap. 

"Oh, hello, Hikaru." Alero gave her a pleasant smile; he was attracted to her, but business to him always came before pleasure, so.... "Cabrio is dead, and it's not had the best of effects on the General." He sighed. "I wish I'd known. I would have been less clinical about it." 

"Oh, Aunt Sierra. First she loses her sister and practically **becomes** her in order to cope, and now she's lost the only man she's ever loved." Alero raised his eyebrow at that; Hikaru was one of the few in the castle who regularly referred to "Presea" by her real name. Though the last couple of statements were important, they were merely filler for the next vital comment: "Who else did they find?" 

"A few of the troops that had gone with the king and the others--a tragic waste of such valiant lives, I'm afraid. However, I can safely say that neither the King, Lord LaFarga, or your mother was with them." 

The Water Squire breathed a clear sigh of relief. "I'm worried about my mother," Hichan admitted, her eyes growing pained. "I'm worried about Uncle Ferio and Uncle LaFarga, too. I'm worried about a lot of things." 

"Well, there **was** no trace of the others at the site, and surely that's a good sign, right? I mean, that obviously means that they're still alive," Alero noted. "And as for your other worry, we have our forces out there looking for stray fairies that might have survived. The thought of all of them having been wiped out at the massacre is impossible--your sister survived, so why can't others?" 

Hikaru gave Alero a cheerful smile. "Thanks, Alero. You always seem to be able to read my mind. You're so sweet." Before he could add another comment, Hichan said, "Well, I have to be going. The queen is holding a banquet in honor of...." She couldn't get herself to finish the sentence. 

"The Pillar? I heard she was back. I'm sorry, though; I'm going to have to miss the party tonight; with Presea down, apparently I'll have to take up the slack; it's the least I can do." 

"You're a total dear, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She gave him a platonic kiss on the cheek and said, "Well, I've got to attend to things now and prepare to snag me the guy of my dreams! Bai bai!" Waving her hand, she strolled out of the war room, headed for her own living quarters. 

Alero gently touched the cheek that she'd kissed. Gazing at her receding back, he whispered, "Just a friend, and I wish I could be more for you, Hichan. But fate has a different answer for me." Turning back to the others in the war room, he got back to the business at hand on a besieged world. 

~*~

Lantis saw the holographic note with total surprise and amazement. 

**She** was back, after all these years. Hikaru was back. There was a twinkle of joy in his eyes, and he knew that his feelings for her had never gone away, despite his years of a mockery of a marriage to Umi. Despite those twenty-six years of marriage and a fully adult daughter, here he was, acting like he did in his younger days, feeling decades younger than his actual age. Another saw the note and caught up to him. "Uncle Lantis," Sintra asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes for a second, "what's that?" 

He turned to Sintra and saw with pride, another of the second generation of fighters that had come to defend Cephiro. Though not having the beastmaster skills that her father had, Sintra was another of the top-notch archers at Cephiro Palace. Personally trained by the queen herself, she was more than a match for Cabrio, though there was no rivalry between the two. "It's a note from Fuu. She wants us to come back to the Palace tonight. Something major happened." 

Sintra nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to our lieutenants and let them know that they're in charge until we get back. Hopefully those bastards won't choose then to counterattack us. We're barely holding the city as it is." From their point, they saw the village and farmlands of Demio, half burning and destroyed while their forces were trying to contain the Vanden Plaz from advancing on them. They'd lost three towns so far, including the sizable garrison at Vauxhall, and the only thing they could claim as victory was that they'd learned the enemy's name, finally. Why they were invading, what had happened to Cephiro's allies, and other such questions were still unanswered, intangible fragments of truth still unreachable by even Guru Clef. 

Lantis gave her a grim nod, seeing her father's features in her face, and wondering what would have happened if Umi had married Ascot as they'd all expected her to--before their mistake. _She'd've probably been happier,_ he thought with a dark grimace, _but there's little chance of that happiness now._

~*~

"Someone get her out of the kitchen," the lead chef wailed. 

"But sugar, I'm just checking things out," Ukyo commented, as she wandered around the kitchens, inspecting them as though she commanded them. "Think of it as professional courtesy. You've never had an Earth chef like me in your kitchens before, right?" 

"No, madame, but," the chef, a chubby man with a thin why mustache moaned. He was dressed in a tan baker's gear, and had the effect of reminding Ukyo of a talking takoyaki ball. "But your ladyship--" 

"Ukyo," she corrected. "Just Ukyo." 

"--Lady Ukyo," the chef said, not missing a beat, "it's just not done. It's not normal for the nobility to deal with us here in the kitchens." 

"Nobility? Me? Hah! I'm just a normal girl from southern Japan whose main things in life are okonomiyaki and Saotomes." 

"What're those?" one of the assistant chefs asked, and was rewarded via a harsh glare from the tubby lead chef. 

Ignoring the ball of lard in the baking suit next to her, she addressed the assistant chef. "Well, they're just the two best things in the world, in my opinion. I can't show you one right now, but I can sure show you the other," she said with a smile. Daintily shoving aside the lead chef, she made a beeline for one of the bakery tables, ordering the scullery boys and assistants to get her several ingredients and dozens of other things that she'd need. Within minutes, she started, much to dismay of the lead chef, a culinary revolution in Cephiran dining. 

Lady Kuonji Ukyo, Companion to the Pillar, smiled happily. For the moment, she was in her element. 

~*~

Minica looked at Hichan, while sitting on a small box on the Water Squire's desk in her rooms at the Palace. "Hikaru-nechan, maybe you should give up this once. After all, there's other guys on this world, and he does seem to be spoken for." The fact that the fairy used the woman's given name meant that she was serious about what she said. "He seems to belong to that other Hikaru." 

Hichan watched herself as she brushed her hair in the mirror. "But Minica, if you could only understand...my heart...I've never felt like this before," she said, her voice distant and dreamy. "It's like I woke up from a long sleep, and his face was the light of the sun, bringing me to new sensations." She whispered his name: "'Ranma'...it sounds just so poetic." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I've...never really been in love before, Minica. But I think I am, now." 

Minica rolled her eyes; she knew trying to talk her older half-sister out of being boy-crazy was just about as easy as trying to become human-sized herself--it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. "But that redhead--Hikaru--she's married to the guy, it seems. And to boot, it sounded to me like she's a friend of your mother's. In fact, if I'm guessing right, you were named after her," Minica pointed out. "Shouldn't that tell you something, Hichan?" 

The Water Squire shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not, dear little sister, not after such a plain woman like that. I was named after Shidou Hikaru, the Pillar, the Fire Knight Commander and the closest friend that my mother ever had, not that peasant girl that was with my Ranma." 

"Onnesama, haven't you been listening to Aunt Fuu? That woman **is** Shidou Hikaru--the Pillar. **She's** the one." 

"You're joking, Minica. You have to be. If she were, she'd bring my mother back. If Aunt Fuu was telling the truth about how close they were, Mama would be with us here and now." There was a lost look of melancholy to Hichan's eyes at the mention of her mother, and Minica saw that. Minica fought back a wave of overpowering sadness herself. She'd managed to keep that sorrow from her mind herself, and though her own mother was dead, at least Umi was not...that they were aware of, at any rate. This in turn brought another wave of sorrow: the Water Knight was as good a stepmother to her as Primera had been a mother. 

Hichan looked at Minica and rhetorically asked, "I wonder if I'll ever see my mother again?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she realized what she said. Turning to Minica, she said, "Little one, I'm so sorry." With a gentle kindness, she scooped up her half-fairy half-sister and gave her a hug, allowing Minica to cry tears for love ones lost, and ones on the verge of being lost. In the end, all there was, was a pair of girls mourning the loss of their mothers and coming up with the growing despair that all they had left in the world was each other, and their father...and fates only knew how long he would last? 

~*~

In her room at the Palace, Nabiki lay, trying to catch a nap on the opulent bed that she and her husband would share. _Man, if my old friends could only see me now. I'm nobility now, I'm a regular at a palace, and the sister-in-law of a goddess. Ah, the good life at last,_ she added with a self-satisfied smirk. 

_Pity that it's so meaningless to me now,_ she mused, _and that I'm not able to get the things in life that are really important to me just yet. I just wish I could get Tatewaki to agree on having children. I understand his concerns that mental deficiencies do run in his family, but I think we'd do well as parents. Kami knows I've had more than enough years of practice._

Another thought hit her: _Hope it just doesn't happen here. That'd be the last thing that we need, since my family and friends are counting on me. I'll have to talk to Hikaru to see if she can conjure up some contraceptives. Then again, I should probably remind her to do the same. She and Ranma have enough kids, and between them and Hiro, I have enough nieces and nephews!_ Checking it off on her mental list of things to watch out for, Nabiki rolled over and closed her eyes for a much-needed nap. 

~*~

Shiki went through a kata for the umpteenth time. The battle of a lifetime had been at her fingertips, and well, she blew it. Somehow, she'd been given the proverbial power of the gods and cut loose with more ki than she ever had before; she didn't know why, but she wasn't exactly going to complain about that. For a while, she remembered all the bedtime stories she'd heard as a child, about her ancestors being able to take on whole groups and come out of it victorious and without a scratch. That was the plan, anyway. 

However, reality decided to point out otherwise. Finally, the chance to prove herself, and all she could muster out of all that (massive increase in energy aside) was an adequate performance. Adequate meaning that she hadn't defeated the enemies single-handedly and confirmed her place as the awe-inspiring Fist of Kawagishi High. Adequate meaning that she was not a legend amongst martial artists, the best there would ever be. 

Right now, she thought, as she went through a tai chi chuan set, that title easily belonged to Saotome-sensei and his friend. Not only did the two completely humiliate her, but they also pulled off her family's moves with more ease than she had ever seen. When Hibiki did the Bakusai Tenketsu, he'd not only managed to cause the earth to shatter, he'd caused a point-blank earthquake that destroyed everything in the confined epicenter of his attack. He had a ki-blast attack that basically could have leveled a few mountains, and as for hand-to-hand, he was a tower of strength that nothing on that field was even remotely capable of touching. In short, he was a living, moving juggernaut. Besides that, he was cute, too. _Though not as cute as my Michael,_ she amended. 

Of course, then there was the primal force of the Art itself, that which carried the name of Saotome Ranma. Ranma moved like the very god of fighting, with more various moves from more martial arts than she had ever seen in her life. In what little time she had to watch his simplistic defeating of each wave of opponents, she caught at least fourteen different martial arts--and at least another twenty that she had no inkling of. He switched styles flawlessly, going from what appeared to be his native kempo to jeet kun do to lua to savate to capioeria to shotokan to basuromu to wing chun and a dozen more in-between. In cases of hand-to-hand, nothing could keep up with him. 

Worse, when it came to ki, he was a virtual nuclear reactor. With more power than likely any person should have--his wife included--Ranma had a ki-arsenal that absolutely embarrassed the weapons systems of several of Earth's armies. From his massive (big understatement, that) ki wave he called Moko Takabisha to the high-speed shotgun assault called the Hyakki Yakosho, to the grand move on his list, the legendary Hiryu Shotenha...a move that was supposedly only known to her family! Yet he stood there and called it up, without the need for the prerequisite "kick-starting" the move by running in circles around his opponents. Just standing there and thrusting his fist into the sky, he created a bioenergy cyclone the size of a real typhoon, and infinitely more dangerous. And worst of all, he was not only powerful and majestic, but he was cute. Really cute. Almost as cute as...well, maybe--just maybe--cuter than Michael. 

Dropping back into a ready stance, she couldn't concentrate any more. Saotome Ranma, without attempting to, had shattered every dream she'd ever had. A week ago, she was the best martial artist in her world. Now, she realized, she was only that in her mind, and not even that now. _All I have left now is my promise to avenge Mariko-chan, and I wonder how long it'll be until that's taken away from me?_ Without realizing it, she'd come out of her stance. Seeing what she did, she sighed; maybe it was useless to be the best fighter she could be. But it was the only life she knew--that and her love for Michael. _And do I even have that? Sometimes, I just don't know._

"You know, you shouldn't let your guard down like that," a voice behind her said. "You're likely to get hurt." 

Shiki turned around, and her world suddenly turned into a glory of roses. She knew that voice, and it would never leave her mind. And when she turned around, the face that met her was pure music to her heart. "Michael?" 

Michael favored her with a roguish grin. "Shiki, you're good. Probably better than I was at your age, but you're never going to be good enough to beat Ranma. I…was watching from a distance and it appears that he and Ryoga are probably two of the best martial artists in the world, if not history." _And I have a number of scars and bruises to back that up,_ he remembered with a twinkle in his eyes. "You don't need to be the best in the world to be your best. And you don't have to do it to impress me." He flashed her another smile, the kind that always seemed to melt Theresa's heart. Perhaps in time, his would melt, too. "Besides, you've got a couple holes in your defense." 

It did; she swooned to the point that she momentarily went weak in the knees. Straightening herself out, she slid into a ready position, trying to hold back a blush. "Okay, where's the problem?" 

Moving close to her and dropping into a position of his own, Michael relaxed himself for a second and said, "Let's work on your defense a little. You've got great skills in offensive, but your defensive is a bit shaky. If we can cover that up, it will only improve your attacks." Thinking about it, he asked, "How much time do you want to spend working on it?" 

"With you? All the time in the world." 

~*~

The page had led him to the farthest corner of the castle. Finally they stopped in front of a simple door in a nondescript hallway. As they approached the door, though, Ranma's senses began to work overtime, as though something was cueing them. He wasn't sure why, and he didn't feel at all threatened, but it was as though it needed to be displayed. A second later, it was confirmed, as his ki aura burst into life around him, unbidden and enveloping him like the benevolent halo it was. The page, absolutely awestruck at this display of power, genuflected in front of Ranma, vowed that he would send someone to escort him back when his business was complete, and then proceeded to tear down the halls like lightning. Ranma shook his head at that, wondering about the display, then smiled wanly. "Hmm. That was odd." No further reason to hang out in the hall, he opened the door and walked into a heavily candlelit room. Once he closed the door, though, all the candles went out, leaving his own bioluminescence as the sole thing that lit the room. 

The figure of a person sat on a bed in front of him, in a room given light by the blue of Ranma's aura. Azure glows chased away indigo shadows, covering the whole of the chamber in a warm, periwinkle radiance. The man on the bed, about the same age as his father (though in much better physical condition), gave the martial artist a pleasant smile and said, "So you're the one who's won our little Hikaru's heart. Seems like you have quite a heart of your own, young man." 

"What about Hikaru?" Ranma said, already on the defensive. He'd had enough of the attacks against his wife, and he'd only been here a few hours. He was not going to put up with any more assaults. Calling up a (what he thought to be) small ball of ki, he warned, "Leave her alone, or you'll have to deal with me." In truth, the energy he summoned, normally enough to be about the size of a baseball, was in fact about the size of a medicine ball. 

"Easy, Ranma. I'm not going to hurt her; she's an old friend of mine." The man waved his hand, and the ki-sphere in Ranma's hand dissipated, following with his aura, and the lights in the room coming on. Feeling still a bit wary, Ranma took a good look at the man who apparently called him. He seemed to be in his mid-forties or so, about the same age as Hikaru's friend Fuu, and was dressed just as opulently as the queen of Cephiro. His grayish-white, unruly mane of hair sat tousled on top of his head, framing an aged but elfin face, which held two gleaming, violet eyes. He was dressed in a robe of silver and green silk, and he carried a wooden staff with a huge emerald on its crest. For some reason, he reminded Ranma of Cologne, except this man was taller, kinder, and didn't have the old ghoul's amazon attitude. Ranma didn't bother to ask the man how he knew his name; likely it would have gotten around the whole of the Palace by now. 

"Actually, it's spreading through the villages and cities of our world like wildfire," the man said with a light chuckle. "Oh, yes, I can sense thoughts to a degree, but don't worry--I never pry. I'm just a dithering old man in the twilight of his life. Please, come in and have a seat. I have a feeling we have a lot to discuss, you and I." 

Ranma relaxed, going for the chair and wondering at that "twilight of his life" statement; if anything, the guy looked as fit as a fiddle for someone old enough to be in middle age. "Well, I've gotten kinda used to weird things happening in my life, but I still don't like none of it, so excuse me if I seemed a bit abrupt." 

The man smiled. "That's okay; I can understand. I'm familiar with the concept as well. By the way, Lord Saotome Ranma, Hero of the Battle of Sephia, Heavenly Consort of the Pillar and Defender of the Faith, Grandmaster of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts--" Ranma gave the other a look of bewilderment, and the man laughed. "Sorry, as you can guess, we Cephirans are big on titles, especially when it comes to the Pillar...or her husband. But, I can see you're a rather plainspoken person, and to be honest, so am I." 

"So why all this?" 

"You have a destiny about you Ranma, one that is perhaps even more convoluted than that of your wife's. Besides, I've never met a person with such a significant duality in their personality as you have. I...." The man trailed off, before admitting, "Well, it seems that I've gotten ahead of myself again. I seem to do that too much in my old age. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am the Guru and mage of Cephiro, and its guide during the world's darkest times. But you can just call me Clef." 

~*~

LaFarga was slammed into the wall, painfully. With the latest round of tortures he'd endured, they'd gone beyond the realm of needlessness and into total, unnecessary insanity. As they left and shut the prison door behind him, the swordsmaster forced himself to stand, though it was only long enough to move to the farthest corner of the cell, where he could try to rest and call up what flagging reserves of stamina he had left. He'd been put through the worst torture imaginable, and he wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to take. 

During a talk once, Fuu had told him of a religious concept from her home planet, a dimension of torture and pain and unrelenting, unyielding evils and horror. The place was called Hell. From what little he gathered, these people, these Vanden Plaz with their unusual clothing and the reverence they placed in their symbols and power, were also from Earth. Did they too, know of this Hell? 

Were they trying to cause it? They were certainly succeeding in this case; drilling into his head that there was nothing he could do to protect his friends. He hadn't seen Ferio in days, and was wondering what sort of hell they were putting him through. One of the guards had mentioned that Ferio was being tortured through some sort of symbiotic spell, one that LaFarga couldn't even imagine what was going on. 

He couldn't have imagined either, what was happening to Umi and what little humanity in her was left. From the last time he'd seen her, it looked as though she was dying, as they were using her for nothing more than a plaything for everyone. The destroyed person that had been wearing nothing but shackles, forced to commit acts of unspeakable filth for their entertainment--despite all that had happened, LaFarga was able to build a rage in himself as he thought of his friend. To think that the final fate of a woman who once saved the planet from destruction was nothing more than a mere source of sick play for them was upsetting to say the least. 

Sadly, though, they were at least in better shape than Cabrio had been. After they killed the poor man, they used him for target practice for spells, arrows, what have you. The remainder they intended to dump in some spot where it would be easy for Cephiro's army to find. His heart grieved for a noble warrior who fought to save Umi from further desecration and was simply squashed as one would an insect. He only hoped that the others would be there for Presea when she was given the news. 

_Then again, how much longer until the rest of us end up that way? Will I never get to see my wife and child again?_ He remembered that Caldina had wanted a second child, and they'd talked about it; would this travesty prevent them all from ever having happiness again? In the end, LaFarga found a cruel irony: the last two times when the world was in crisis, it had been easier to fight the evil. Now, while the planet wasn't physically in danger, everything else was, and they had no defense against it. 

~*~

"Altra," a voice said behind the young princess as she walked through one of the grand halls, "aren't you going to say hi to your older brother?" 

"Marino! Carina! You're back! I missed you!" The smallest member of the royal household took off like a rocket before wrapping herself around her older brother's leg. "I was so worried!" 

Marino bent down and hugged his younger sister back. "I toldja I'd come back, didn't I, squirt?" The crown prince of Cephiro favored the princess with a smile, before looking back to his counterpart and saying, "See? At least someone's glad to see me here." The prince was very much his father's son, with little of Fuu in him. With the same physical features and build as Ferio, the only sign of his mother in him was the blonde hair (with a shock of green due to style), and the biting intelligence in his soft brown eyes. 

For that he received a kiss from his partner. "You're just upset because Hichan isn't here to tell you to go bugger off." A musical laugh came from the lips of Carina, the daughter of LaFarga and Caldina. Dark skinned and with hazel eyes and her mother's rose hair, the swordsmaster was nearly as formidable as her father was when it came to fighting. Furthermore, she also had some of her mother's skill for illusions, not to mention the very real voluptuousness that Caldina had taught her daughter. She preferred to dress in armor similar to her father's, which by no means meant that she wasn't capable of the same sexiness of her mother. 

Altra went over and hugged Carina in turn. "I missed you too," meaning every word of it. With the exception of the rather imperious Hichan and her partner-in-crime Minica, all of the second generation of Cephiro's nobility was quite close to each other. In fact, the fact they weren't there was an indicator of how bad the situation was. 

"So, where's mother?" Marino inquired. 

"She's with Aunt Kuu and the Pillar," the girl supplied. "Aunt Kuu's the best! She's sa'posed to be older than mother, but she's actually younger! And the Pillar...she's really pretty and nice, and she's so friendly! I got to sit on her lap and she said she wants to take me home with her to Earth some weekend. Marino, where's Earth? Is it over on the other side of the Edsel hills?" 

"It's a little farther than that, Altra," Marino commented. He was interrupted by the shattering sound of crystal hitting the floor over by the statue of his deceased aunt, Emeraude. Looking up, he noted the wobbly chandeliers, with yet another of the crystal shards missing. "I thought the house staff fixed that already." 

Carina shrugged. "I'll have a talk with the chamberlain and see what we can do about it, dear. Hey, here comes your mother now. Hello, Aunt Fuu." 

The queen strolled in alongside Kuu and Hikaru. Marino went up and hugged his mother, commenting, "Hello, mother. As you can see, Carina and I are still in one piece." 

"I can tell," Fuu said, the edge of relief in her voice. "With your father still...you know...we need to be safe more than ever. And soon the fighting will begin, in earnest." 

"I thought the fighting was already happening in earnest, Aunt Fuu," Carina commented, surprised by her words. "And for that matter, who are the people behind you?" 

Gesturing in turn, she commented, "Well, the one on my left is my older--yes, older--sister, Kuu. The one on my right is my best friend, Shidou, er, **Saotome** Hikaru--better known to you two as the Pillar." The two gasped, caught between welcoming another of them into their midst, and the need to genuflect before the universe's Holiest of Holies. Not quite stifling a grin, Fuu added, "Relax, you two. Hikaru-chan's a very down to Earth goddess." 

Sensing her cue, Kuu went up and hugged her nephew for the first time, noting that he didn't look much younger than she did. "Wow, Fuu, you were right--he is cute." Seeing him blush, she turned to Carina and said, "Take care of him. You two look great together." Kuu gave both an appraising look, that of a master matchmaker, and found the match to be ideal. "In fact, make sure I get invited to the wedding." Both of them blushed this time, and a vindicated Kuu looked at Fuu. "Yup, they're great for each other." 

"Yes, your ladyship," both answered. 

Fuu was about to introduce them next to the pillar, when the royal pet, Kaze, walked into the room. Looking at it, Hikaru noted that it was the same sort of animal that she'd named as "Hikari" here in this world. She just hoped it wasn't possessed by a demon, either. Altra picked the pet up, hugging it to herself and giggling as the small critter licked her nose. 

There was the sound of shattering, and Altra screamed. The adults turned, almost frozen in time to their spots as the faulty chandelier fell, headed on a collision course for the young princess. None of them was going to be able to react in time, save for Fuu, who was so stunned, she began to race towards her child with the sick fear that she wouldn't make it in time. 

Altra froze, unable to move at the sight of the sizable structure that was about to crash down on her. Depending on which angle it hit, she would either be crushed to death, or suffer multiple fatal stab wounds as the crystal slivers bored through her body. 

There was a flash of green, and suddenly the object was stopped, a mere couple of feet from the frightened, shivering child. Fuu raced in, moved her daughter out of the way, and the glass missile continued its path to the floor, slamming against it with the sound of a thousand shards exploding, as the queen and princess slid to relative safety. However, when she turned to face everyone to tell them Altra was safe, she found herself merely staring in surprise. 

As did the others. 

Holding her hand out in a silent plea to save her niece, Kuu was glowing with the same verdant wind energy as Fuu usually manifested. Slowly withdrawing her hand, she shook uncontrollably, not believing as to what she just did. Kuu stared at her hand, and whispered a confused "Nani?" before passing out, thankfully caught by Marino before she could hit the ground. 

Fuu finally managing to calm Altra down, half-whispered to Hikaru, "Did you...?" 

"Not in the least," Hikaru replied, seeming just as surprised. "I would never force any abilities on anyone, you know that." Fuu never answered, as she was too busy holding her daughter and absolutely grateful that she was still alive. Not wishing to disturb the mother and child, she took Kuu and with the help of Carina, left Fuu and her children alone. 

"Um, Your Holiness," Carina began in a very polite tone, not sure how to address the redhead. 

"Just 'Hikaru' will be fine. I'm not a very formal person," Hikaru answered, giving her a smile. 

"Um, okay. Well, then, um, please don't take this as an insult, Your Hol...um, Hikaru, but why are you all so different than what we've been told?" The girl seemed to have a confused look on her face. "Granted, it's a pleasant surprise, but none of you seem to be how you were described." 

"Wish I had an answer for you, but I don't," Hikaru admitted. Looking down at her friend, she had to admit that this was by no means expected. _Kuu, was this my fault? First Ranma and the others, and now you? Am I doing this?_ Though she kept it to herself, the worry that she might unintentionally be behind this worried her very much. _These people are my family and friends, not my own band of apostles, contrary to what the scribes here say. What am I doing to them?_ Her mind wandered down the dark path before a second thought came to mind, one even less pleasing: 

_Emeraude, did you ever have these problems once? And was it this sort of thing that made you come up with the decision that eventually killed you?_ Hikaru fought off a wave of concern; was she and Ranma doomed to the same fate as Emeraude and Zagato? Would that be the fate of any Pillar who dared fall in love? 

Hikaru turned and looked at the statue of her predecessor, the woman she killed to save this world. _I'm a goddess right now. But I'd give it all up right now to just be at home with all my loved ones._

~*~

**"AAAARGHHHH! Where am I this time?!?!?!"** Ryoga cursed his luck. Here he was, in a magic place, and he couldn't even summon up some sort of magic to keep himself from getting lost. The party for them was in two hours, and at this rate, he could end up being lost for days on end. 

Turning yet another unfamiliar corner that he was sure was the right way, he was rewarded with yet another dead end. He wanted to punch through the walls, but held himself in check; that wasn't exactly a brilliant thing to do. For a few moments he wished his wife were here; he always seemed to be able to navigate normally when in Akari's presence. But unfortunately, she wasn't, and so he was here. He only hoped that wherever she was, that she was okay. _Then again, her friend Kagome's with her, so she'll be fine._

Turning yet another corner, he ran into a pair of people chatting along about something in a language that seemed unusually familiar to him. "Yes, can I help you?" There was a pause before some sort of recognition. "Hey, you're one of the Pillar's Holy Apostles, aren't you?" 

"Well, I haven't heard it put that way," Ryoga replied with a laugh and scratching his head. "Well, sorry to be a bother, but I seem to have gotten lost." 

"Well," the man said, "my friend and I are pretty much done with our conversation, so I'll be more than happy to escort you back to wherever you'd like to go." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it." As the three split apart and Ryoga followed his escort to the living section of the palace, Ryoga wondered about the dialect that the two had been speaking. It had sounded like German (he'd picked up some in his unintentional globetrotting), but he could have been wrong. After all, it's not like he'd been here before, so he had no idea of the languages of this universe were. _Besides, this whole place looks like something out of Bavaria, anyway._

~*~

"Your Highness?" The chamberlain was knocking at Fuu's door. 

"Come in," Fuu answered, as she put the cape on her Wind Knight gear. Queen though she may be, and Hikaru had decided that it might be best to boost the morale of the party attendants by being dressed as Magic Knights and not as queen and Pillar--besides, she knew Hikaru never liked the robes of the Pillar, as they reminded her too much of Emeraude. 

"Your Highness, I hate to take away from your planned attendance at the party tonight, but I just got word from Lieutenant Alero, and he requests your presence in the war room, since General Presea is unable to attend." 

Fuu sighed. _Please don't tell me more bad news. I don't think I could stomach it right now._ "Is it that bad?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid. Alero reports that the ARK CEPHIRO has completed their scouting missions to Fahren and Chizetam." The chamberlain paused, unable to say another word. But Fuu looked into his eyes, and noted something she'd never seen in her longtime servant: unyielding fear. 

"What happened?" she asked, really sure she was afraid for the answer. Tatra, Tarta, Asuka, Sanyun and the rest--was there a reason why they hadn't answered? They were good friends, and Fuu had never thought that they would abandon Cephiro in its time of need; something had to be wrong--it was the only answer. A second later, as the chamberlain discreetly whispered why in her ear, the queen mumbled a "Tell Alero I'll be down there in five minutes." As he left, she unleashed a windstrike on her vanity mirror, shattering it into a million shards. The shards fluttered in the mystical breeze like so many innocents being cast about by the great tides of war. 

"Damn," she sobbed, as tears ran down her cheeks. 

~*~

"Wow," a glittery-eyed Shiki told Michael. "This is so very beautiful. And you're definitely a hunk." 

"Thanks," Michael commented, looking well in his tuxedo. "And you are definitely cute." At that phrase, she swooned, and Michael knew that he was going to have one particular girl clamped on his arm for the night. _So much for peace of mind,_ he thought half-jokingly. 

Over where she stood, Hikaru wasn't feeling too good about this party. _It's just like last time. I just hope it doesn't end the same way._ Since the party was formal, Hikaru had taken the time to supply everyone with formal clothing. With the exception of Nabiki (who chose to wear a western-style gown) and Hikaru herself (who reluctantly slipped into the Fire Knight armor once more), the women were wearing nothing but the most formal of kimonos. Likewise, most of the men had opted for the same, save for Michael, who wore a tux; and Ranma, who opted for the most formal tang set Hikaru could create. 

But all she could remember was the same layout as the last time she was here. The only difference was that fewer people were willing to approach the Pillar (something that unlike last time, she could live with a little more), and that she'd hovered near Ranma all night. She trusted her husband totally. That other Hikaru, however.... _Just like Umi,_ Hikaru feared. _Just like her mother...and that scares me more than anything else._

"Something wrong, love?" Ranma asked. He'd seen something in her eyes all night, and it wasn't just like Hikaru to act like his second shadow. 

"Please don't leave me," she said, in a plea that had two sorts of meanings for her. Realizing what she'd said, she added a hasty excuse of, "I really didn't want to come to this, but Fuu-chan spent all this time setting it up, and I couldn't say no. I'd appreciate not being left alone right now." Unconsciously, she found herself holding onto Ranma's arm for dear life. 

Ranma looked into his wife's eyes, and saw the fear that he held in them. While she'd never told him the events of what had happened at the party so long ago, Kuu had, and he knew the real meaning behind her words. Giving her the sloppy grin that she'd always love about him, his words said it all: "I'll never leave you, Hikaru. No matter what, there's not enough stuff in this or any universe to keep me away from you." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything'll be alright, gorgeous. I promise." 

She drew strength from that. "Thank you, anata. Even a goddess needs to be loved sometimes," she said, cryptically. 

In another part of the ballroom, a group of beautiful females were watching the two pigtailed martial artists, feeling a sort of guilty envy for the Pillar and an absolute dreaminess for the strong, devilishly handsome man at her side. Several of the women were completely drooling over him...or were, until Hichan announced that Saotome Ranma was hers, and no one else's. 

Sintra arched a brow at her friend. "Oh really, Hichan? Well, I see a couple of problems with that." 

"Problems? Ha, right! One good look at me in this Fahrenjin evening gown, and he'll be mine." The soft aqua pseudo-Chinese dress that Hichan wore was reminiscent of the waves in the ocean. It was also fairly revealing, something that no other noblewoman save the brash and forward Ryuuzaki Hikaru would wear. Sitting on her shoulder, Minica was wearing the same thing, but the fairy seemed to be slightly embarrassed. 

"Well, one is the fact that, if I recall, he's the Pillar's husband," Sintra pointed out. 

"And they seem to be happy together," Minica added. 

"A mere triviality. I seem to recall hearing that Little Miss Hotspot over there was dating my father at one time and lost him simply because my mother was a better find." A lie, and she knew that; it was no secret that Umi and Lantis' marriage was nothing more than one of convenience, but she also knew Sintra wouldn't challenge her on that. _Neither mother nor father really talked about that woman, even though I'm named after her. Was she that bad to them?_ Something dawned on the Water Squire as she watched the redhead, and she silently vowed, _If my parents' trashed marriage is because of you, Pillar, then you will pay for that._ "And the other?" 

"Because **I** think he's cute, Hichan, and he just might be the right guy for me." Sintra, having borrowed her mother's white, revealing gown, smiled at her friend's frustration. "After all, if you think you can have him, then it's a sure then that I know I can. In fact, I think I will." 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sintra," Minica moaned. Just because she was small, she was being ignored. Was **anyone** planning to listen to her? 

"Don't you dare, Sintra!" Hichan replied. "He's mine, I tell you!" Both women slowly began to advance on the Saotomes, followed in tow by the rest of the young noblewomen. 

Not too far away from the throng, three people standing next to each other, at the same time, instinctively chose the same words to say: "Oh, shit--here we go again." The collective look on the faces of Ryoga, Ukyo, and Nabiki revealed that this was something they were painfully familiar with. 

"I don't believe this," Ryoga moaned. "How the hell does he do it? Look at all those girls **staring** at him, and he's not even aware of it! At least Hikaru's more aware of how things really stand." 

Ukyo nodded agreement. "You mean at least Ranma's head won't get caved in as much. I wonder if we should intrude?" 

It was Nabiki who answered that. "For the most part, no. Ranma's going to have to learn how to handle things on his own. However," the brunette replied as her eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't trust that other Hikaru at all. If she starts messing with **our** Hikaru, there's gonna be hell to pay, and I'll be the one handling the bills." 

Oblivious to all of this, the Saotomes were dancing, and trying to have the time of their lives, basking in the moment. Hikaru was finally able to reach some semblance of relaxation when a voice behind her said, "May I have this dance?" The voice was frightening familiar, and Hikaru gasped in shock, her blood turning into ice and her whole body shaking. She turned around, barely in control of herself, ready to face the man that she once loved, a lifetime ago. 

"Hikaru," Lantis said with a barely controlled joy in his voice. "I was told you had returned, and hadn't aged a day." Hikaru looked at him and found very little difference in him, despite the years. Though his hair had gone salt-and-pepper, and he'd grown a thick mustache, everything else about his was the same from his black armor to the rougish cape he wore about the shoulders. There wasn't even a ring on his finger, the symbol of marriage between him and Umi. "It's been a long time, Hikaru. Too long." 

_And are they married?_ Hikaru wondered. _Fuu didn't mention anything about Umi at all. I wonder...._ "Y-yes, yes it has," she said, an uncertain feeling building within her. Was it her love for him, coming back to the surface after being buried after so long? Ranma wouldn't be jealous of that; she accepted his love of Akane, and knew he could do the same in this circumstance. But that didn't turn out to be the emotion she fully revealed to herself a split-second later. She tasted the feeling, trying to probe its depths, and found a feeling that she was rarely ever accustomed to: anger. Anger and betrayal. She was shivering from anger. And in that moment of realization, it burst forth like an inferno. 

"Yes, it has," she reiterated. "And I'd like to keep it that way, swordsman. Good evening to you." Hikaru turned back to Ranma, only to find Lantis had placed his hand on her shoulder, saying something that she didn't comprehend. She wasn't wanting to, a part of her realized. She would never forgive him, she knew that now. She only said one phrase to him, her words tinged with the burning fire of smoldering rage: "Let go of me, Lantis. There is nothing to say, and nothing I want to hear from you." 

"Hikaru, I just want to--" Lantis found his arm hastily moved from its spot on her shoulder, and Lantis looked at who did it with anger. "That, my friend, is a mistake." 

"The lady said lay off, pal. You should learn to listen." The speaker was a young man, about Hikaru's age, and with a similar hairstyle. He was dressed in an indigo suit with a gold dragon on it that looked reminiscent of formal attire in the Fahrenjin court. A recently arrived courier from that world, pledging aid to Cephiro in its time of need? He wasn't aware if the other two worlds were in the same condition that Cephiro was, since nothing had been heard from them since the beginning of the war. "So keep your paws off the lady." 

"Fool," Lantis snarled. Who did this guy think he was, to treat Cephiran nobility like that? He expected that Hikaru might be angry with him, but to have some upstart come in and play hero was just beyond the pale. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do with Her Holiness the Pillar?" Lantis wondered if he might have chosen a wrong turn of phrase in that last set of words, as it might set the guy off. Not that it mattered, but the last thing that should be happening in a place like this would be to cause a scene. 

Needless to say, it happened. 

Eyes glistening with anger, the man snarled, "I'm Saotome Ranma, Grand Master of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, and her **husband**. So if Hikaru says lay off, you'd best lay off, 'cause if you lay one more hand on her, I'll put your sorry ass in a pine box, d'ya hear me?" Ranma made a fist in warning, and the room filled with a massive cerulean hue as his ki-halo brightened into existence around him. 

"I don't care **who** you are," Lantis said, not quite sure if he heard the man correctly. _Hikaru, married?_ "Get your hands off me or I will cut it off." Lantis reached for his energy sword's handle with the other hand, and things looked like it was going to get messy, real quick. 

And just as things were getting bad enough, it got worse. 

"Ranma, darling!" Hichan put her arms around him and said, "It's so nice of you to talk to my father, but he'd really like to talk to the redhead bimbo right now, so come with me and I'll keep you busy." Nodding to Sintra, she whispered, "Help me get him out of here, and we can fight about him later." Both girls grabbed Ranma and began to pull him away, despite his protests. Finally, she called out to Lantis, "Enjoy your conversation, Papa. Sintra and I are going to have a chat with this wonderful man here." 

"Man," Ryoga said, "that girl could've given Kodachi pointers in crassness." Ukyo suppressed the urge to bash him for that remark. 

"Ranma," Kuno seethed from where he stood. "I've learned that after all these years you were not to blame for your problems, but would it kill you to stand up for yourself?" The flute of wine he held in his hand shattered into tiny shards, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nabiki and Ukyo with angry looks, directed at the women who were dragging off Ranma. 

Apparently that was a harbinger of what was to come, because at the same time Kuno said this, Ranma got back to his feet, and unintentionally became the dragger vice the dragged as he stormed right back to where he was. He'd promised Hikaru she'd be safe, and old flame or not, Cephiran noble or not, Ranma trusted this guy far less than he could have thrown him. 

"Back for more, knave?" Lantis answered coldly, while giving Hikaru a look of confusion as if to say, 'you married **this** guy instead of me?' 

"Anytime you're ready, meatball!" Ranma snarled, ignoring the two women tugging on his arms as hard as they could, not for matters of just personal pleasure, but one of self-preservation: if they didn't get Ranma out of there, there would be a fight between the two men, and given the power levels involved, well, Cephiro really needed its main stronghold still intact.... 

Hichan cooed once more, a little more urgently. "Ranma darling, c'mon. Let's get back to my chambers and get nice and comfortable and Sintra and I can keep you company while Papa and the redhead ditz talk things over." 

"Who are you calling a ditz, you tramp?" Finally, Hikaru had enough. Storming away from Lantis, she flickered as she walked towards the two women, her clothing changing from the Fire Knight's armor to that of her tang and jeans, an ironic way of stating she meant business. Hikaru noted that everything had stopped and that the whole group was now making a scene, but to hell with it--she wasn't about to let anyone take off with her husband, and she was by no means ever going to let history repeat itself. _I'll be damned if I ever let another Ryuuzaki woman try to take my guy away from me!!!!_ **"Let. Him. Go,"** she roared quietly, her tones weightier than whole worlds. 

Hichan's answer was to continue her attempt to drag Ranma off, despite it not having an effect. Ranma was so fixated on what Lantis was trying to do to Hikaru, he'd hardly noted the actions of the other two. 

"And if I refuse?" the Water Squire challenged the Pillar, letting go of Ranma and going toe-to-toe with the slightly smaller woman. 

Minica, getting a full view of the angry redhead, whispered in her sister's ear: "Um, onnesama, I really don't think this is a good idea...." Of course, she was pointedly ignored. "Okay, no one listen to me," she said aloud, flying off Hichan's shoulder for somewhere more safe, like Sintra's shoulder. 

"You know, you should listen to her," Hikaru commented coolly, deciding that any attempt to reason with this girl was not going to work. Hikaru tried to remember the last time she tried to reason with someone and it didn't really work with Fuitamu Keiei either, so what good was it going to do here? "She's trying to prevent you from getting hurt." Lantis looked at Hikaru, surprised at her implied threat. Ranma finally took stock of what was going on with his wife and realized that there was more afoot than just the forty-something would-be Romeo, here. 

**"You think you can hurt me? You couldn't do anything like that at all, you worthless piece of refuse! You call yourself the Pillar, our 'goddess'! Let me tell you what I think of you!"** Hichan's eyes flashed a barely controllable rage, all of it directed at the goddess through her hating, screeching words. **"YOU, SHIDOU HIKARU, ARE NOTHING BUT A FRAUD AND A SCAM, AND NOT WORTHY TO BE THE QUEEN OF SLUTS, MUCH LESS THE PILLAR OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! TO THINK I WAS NAMED AFTER YOU--IF MY MOTHER ONLY KNEW WHAT A SNIVELING, USELESS PERSON YOU REALLY WERE, SHE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF IT!!!! ALL OF THIS WE'RE SUFFERING THROUGH IS YOUR FAULT!!!! WE'RE BEING SLAUGHTERED BY A WAR, OUR ALLIED PLANETS HAVEN'T BEEN HEARD FROM MONTHS, AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY'VE SUFFERED OUR FATE!!!! MY MOTHER AND MY UNCLES ARE PRISONERS OF WAR BECAUSE THEY WERE CAPTURED BY THE ENEMIES THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US FROM!!!! MY MOTHER MAY BE DEAD, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS COME HERE AND WALTZ IN AND TELL US EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL RIGHT?!?!?!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY INVADED FOUR MONTHS AGO?!?!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE PEOPLE OF FAHREN AND CHIZETAM PROBABLY CALLED OUT FOR YOUR HELP?!?!?!? YOU'RE A WORTHLESS FAKE, YOUR SO-CALLED HOLINESS, AND I WILL PROVE THAT TO YOU BY DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO BRING YOU DOWN A COUPLE OF PEGS, STARTING WITH TAKING YOUR HUSBAND FROM YOU!!!!!" **

**"You'll do it over my dead body,"** Hikaru seethed, and knowing that it wasn't going to take much to set her off. 

"Watch your tongue, wretch. It just might come to that!" With that, to the surprise of everyone, Hichan slapped Hikaru across the face as hard as she could, a blow strong enough to drop her to the floor. 

Hikaru got on her knees for a second, shaking visibly. She then looked at Hichan, and in that gaze, all bets were off. "**That**, was a mistake. **KACCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!!!**" To the absolute surprise of everyone, Hikaru cut loose with a burst of 418 punches, dropping the Water Squire before she could even react. Turning to Sintra, she snarled, "I don't have a problem with you...yet. Let go of my husband." Helping Ranma off the floor, she finally turned to Lantis and said in a thick voice, "That was a warning. For both of you. I'm no longer the sweet, naïve and stupid girl you knew." There was a puff of flame, and when it cleared, both Hikaru and Ranma were gone. 

Fuu had just arrived at the end of the battle to see Hikaru's brimstone teleportation and the unconscious, bleeding Hichan on the floor, her shocked father leaning over her. "What the hell just happened?" she asked. 

"The Pillar," one of the minor nobles answered. "Apparently her ladyship Hikaru and Her Holiness Hikaru don't really seem to get along." 

"Oh just great," Fuu said mournfully. "And I thought **I** was going to be the one to be the party-wrecker." Raising her voice, she called out to the assembly, "I'm sorry all of you, but the news I'm about to give you isn't good. To be honest, I didn't want to tell you all, but we're at war, and frankly, the people need to learn the truth about what's happening. In fact, after I'm done, I suggest you ride off to your respective villages and inform your people. 

~*~

There was a flash of light, and when it was gone, Ranma stood in a room even larger than the grand ballroom of the palace. With Hikaru still holding him, he looked around and the cavernous chamber around him. The whole of the place seemed to be made up of a rosy hued rock, and glowed with a warm light, a place meant to comfort and give strength to its inhabitants. 

Hikaru, in the meanwhile, turned and glomped her husband. "I-I'm sorry, Ranma. I made a fool of myself at our party. I-I-I...I just lost control of myself. I couldn't let her take you from me. You're my life, anata, one of the things that gives me a reason to live." She began crying into his shirt, hoping that the tears wouldn't trigger his curse--that was the last thing she would need right now. 

Ranma took her face in his hands and turned her head gently to face his. "Was that what you were worried about?" he asked, and was answered with a silent, tearful nod. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't have worried. Kuu told me about what happened to you and that jerk Lantis back then. It's not the same." 

Hikaru looked up at him, completely unsure of what to say. "It's not?" 

"No, not at all, Hikaru. Nothing, not those idiots, not Lantis, not even that Hikaru girl and her friends, are going to keep me away from you. We're married for a reason, you know." He bent down and gave her a gentle but loving kiss, one that had embodied the truest form of love since time began...in any universe. 

She leaned into his chest again when they stopped, uttering a sigh of relief and contentment. "I love you, Saotome Ranma." 

He chuckled warmly. "And I love you, Saotome Hikaru--and don't you forget that." The pair held each other for what seemed like the better part of forever, one simple moment encased in its own eternity. "I'll always love you, Hikaru, and I'll always be here for you." Now that the personal crisis was over with, he looked around. "So, where are we?" 

"Well, I gave my old Fire Knight suites to Nabiki and Tatewaki so they could have a place comfortable enough, though I had to rearrange the place to get rid of my old stuff and install something more to Nabiki's liking--your sister's picky at interior decorating, you know. So, since I decided that I'd rather not live at the palace, I chose for us to live here." Letting go of him, she gestured with her arms, "This is the Cave of the Fire Mashin, where my Mashin resided." 

"Still can't believe you were a mecha pilot in addition to everything else," Ranma commented, "though it does explain your **_Evangelion_**, **_Macross_**, and **_Gundam_** fascination." 

"Hush, you," she teased. "Anyway, when Mokona took the three Mashins to wherever they went, we were left with nothing but the caves, though they're on three different areas of the planet; in fact, we're probably about a few thousand kilometers away from the palace right now. Since they no longer were needed for their original use, Fuu decided to do something with them. The Cave of the Air Mashin, located on the largest of the air islands, is now a military base for the GTOs and the ARK CEHPIRO, apparently. The Cave of the Water Mashin is now a summer palace for the personal use of the Magic Knights' families only. As for my cave, it was deemed the Shrine of the Pillar and was left alone for my personal disposition." 

"So, we're going to live here while we're, um, visiting?" Ranma inquired, looking around at the barren chamber. 

Hikaru caught his look and gave him a smile. "Silly." Walking behind him then standing on tiptoes, she reached up and covered his eyes. "I didn't think we were going to live in a place this empty." She uncovered them a second later... 

...and Ranma found himself standing in the center of a massive palace. Looking around at the furniture, wall scrolls and paintings, and various other designs of the room they were standing in reminded him a lot of the Teien Museum in Meguro, a favorite place of Hikaru's and a one-time imperial summer palace. Designed by Frank Lloyd Wright, it was one of Japan's best examples of modern art as well as a place that Hikaru privately always wanted to design her own home like. "Hey, isn't this the Teien's design?" 

Explaining her choice, Hikaru said, "Well, you know how much I liked the décor of the Teien, anata, and I didn't think you'd mind. Besides, I didn't want to make it look like home. I miss the children already." 

Ranma nodded his agreement. "We'll see them again, sweetheart. We'll be done with this soon, and it'll be back to home and our normal lives." 

"I hope so. This Supreme Being job gets old really quick," Hikaru yawned, stretching. "Well, it's late and I want to get to bed. We'll need our rest if we're going to start preparing for war tomorrow." 

"Um, sweetheart, it's only early evening. Don't you think it's a bit too early to--mfph!" His words were cut off when Hikaru pulled him down and laid a sensual, powerful kiss on him, 

"I said I want to go to bed," she said in as husky and breathy a voice as she could. "I don't recall mentioning sleep." Arching her brow, she knew what Ranma was going to say and cut it off with a "Tofu said to hold off only until I'm well enough. I think I'm well enough now, don't you?" Further debate was silenced with another kiss. 

"Um, right." Ranma picked up his wife and asked, "The bedroom?" 

"Second floor, last door on the right." She ran a finger along his strong jaw, thinking to herself, _Hey, if I'm a goddess, I'm allowed to have myself a little slice of paradise, right?_

~*~

By the next morning, the pair had been quite busy. Also, as a result of Hikaru's tie to the world, several tens of thousands of other couples were also busy, and by the morning, though no one would know it, the potential population of Cephiro would rise by twenty percent. 

One of those who had been busy had been Daimler...but he'd been busy in other means. While most of his troops had taken a day of relaxation yesterday, he'd met in private meeting with most of his military staff. Chief on the agenda was the Pillar, and the clear threat that she now posed to their victory. 

"Damn," Daimler said, punching the table. "And you said there was no way to capture the Pillar, Berlina?" 

"No sir," she answered, her head cast in shame. "Whatever she brought with her was far more powerful than I'd ever seen. A fighter that would have made a fine ally or a deadly enemy...and I suspect, the latter will be the case." Looking back at Daimler, she said, "I wonder if the trip into this dimension has been a worthy endeavor." 

"Of course it has," Trabant answered. "We've found a treasure mine of technology on the abandoned world they call Autozam, and our surprise attacks on Chizetam and Fahren have left us with two more worlds under our grasp. It is a terrible shame that the two leaders of Chizetam died, but apparently they don't have the...endurance...that the Lady Umi seems to." The man gave a sharp bark of laughter, and added, "A pity that Empress Asuka and her husband have gone into hiding. If we had them, we could outright control that planet." 

"We'll find them." Targa's sibilant voice, from his seat, brought to mind the concept of a snake talking before striking. "And I assure you, they will not live long." 

"Unless the Pillar and her group finds them first," Berlina remarked. 

"They're your people, eh, Botan," Passat said while addressing her by her real name, his face a picture of insult. "After all, you would know them best, being one of them, am I not correct?" 

"They are of a different time. They are foreign to me." Berlina gave her counterparts a grim look, and changed the subject to one that she'd had on her mind the past few days. "Do you really believe that we can use this army to retake Earth?" 

"We must," Daimler said, holding up a book--the same book that Citroen had taken when she'd followed the Pillar so many months back. She'd brought it back on her death, and to them, it revealed the fate of the future--a future only they could change. "Our people are counting on it. As you can guess, this book brought back from Earth tells that we've lost the war, and that our leaders and way of life were destroyed. As the leader here, I believe that we must carry on the work of our predecessors, so that we may someday be powerful enough to return to Earth and take over again. All of you are dismissed. I need some time to think of our next step." 

Heading back to his private spaces, he thought about his halcyon days as a simple junior officer in his homeland's army before his commanders chose him to lead up their secret project: Vanden Plaz. Obsessed with the mystic, the leader wanted to send a military force through time and space, in order to find any magical artifact that would give him an edge in his war of domination. Choosing a group of elite soldiers and an officer from their allied nations, the force was sent through a conquered mystic area known as the Portal of Ages. Somehow, one of those versed in ancient lore managed to hit upon a spell that opened the gateway, and the Vanden Plaz force was expelled into the realms beyond. He remembered that feeling when they first transported to Autozam. It hadn't been pleasant. 

Finally in his own room, he opened the Japanese-language history book, comparing the notes that "Berlina" had transcribed into his native tongue. The Portal of Ages had been destroyed by something known only as "Emeraude". Nothing was known about the force that destroyed it, other than the fact that it had seemed to be a woman who apparently was of the fey. She glowed with an ambient green hue, and there was a sinister, hateful look in her eyes. History on Earth wrote that off as nothing but legend, placing it alongside such other insubstantial myths. The only reason this was mentioned even in such a book as this was because this was from the folklore of the time.. 

_Emeraude._ There was something about that name, something that seemed to gnaw at his very bones. From the reports of the incident in Belgium, this Emeraude being must be very powerful. Could that same power be what fueled the Pillar? And if not, could that Emeraude power be used for the purposes of the Vanden Plaz? 

Daimler smiled. It would be so, if he could find a way, and he would use that power to shape the world in his ideals...the ideals he'd been weaned on since childhood. Cephiro would be made pure... 

...or it would be destroyed in a cleansing fire. 

NEXT:  
**_Part Seven: Commencement of War_**

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
As you can see, the chapter's sort of longer than usual, and that's going to be the norm. I realize this slows down release time immensely, but hey, the more Duet the merrier, right? ^_~ 

Yes, the enemy is becoming clearer, and I imagine there will be plenty of complaints about who they are and why they are on Cephiro, once fully revealed. The truth is, there is no clear answer, and in fact, things are getting murkier. Just remember that in every work of fiction, there must be heroes and there must be villains. The line between black and white has been drawn. Let the war begin. 

Well, that's all for now. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out a little faster. And thanks to all who gave C&C on this long awaited part. It helped.  
- Libby 


	9. Part 7: Commencement of War

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma ½_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Part Seven:  
**_Commencement of War_**

Morning dawned on Cephiro. 

Hikaru stretched and yawned, feeling a bit drained, but otherwise well-rested. At her side, Ranma slept somewhat peacefully. Looking at him lovingly, she thought that he deserved the rest--they had been fairly active the previous night. Kissing him gently on the cheek, she thought about getting up and making them breakfast, but the bed was warm and the nearest thing she could cover herself with was out of immediate reach. 

Unfortunately, beauty's kiss was what woke up the sleeping beast. 

"Ohayo, sweetheart," Ranma said, his arm reaching around her and giving her a kiss... 

...which stopped as he stared in total shock, realizing who he was kissing. Hikaru ran a hand through her long black hair, gazing at him with bedroom eyes. "You were wonderful last night, Ranma darling." Hichan gave him a passionate kiss before asking in a kittenish voice, "Can we do it again, loverboy?" 

"Bu-bu-bu-but I.... You and I couldn't have.... But where's my wi--" 

A gasp sounded behind him, and the martial artist turned to find his spouse, a look of pain and shock on her face. "Ranma! How could you! I thought you loved me!" Her face was a study of betrayal, tears running down her face. "I thought we were forever, anata! I thought it would be you and me, always!" 

"But Hikaru, I--" he tried to explain, though in vain as Hichan wrapped her arms around him and started nibbling on his ear. "Um, would you stop that?" 

"But Ranma dearest," Hichan said. "You didn't complain about it last night. In fact, I don't recall you complaining about this, either." Getting on top of him, she began to rub herself up and down the length of his body, and it didn't take rocket science to see what she wanted. 

**"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** The Voice of the Gods roared at him, calling death on nigh. Ranma looked behind Hichan, knowing that voice as much as he knew anyone's. Sure enough, standing there with the fury of a thousand burning stars, wielding her familiar Mallet O' Doom, was Akane. **"BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE TO FLIRT WITH A BILLION WOMEN, THEN GO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE AFTER I DIE, BUT NOW YOU'RE GOING TO CHEAT ON HER, TOO? YOU PERVERT!"** Without further ceremony, Akane raised the mallet over her head and it didn't take rocket science to see what she wanted. 

"Akane! Hikaru! I didn't--" Ranma protested, but was silenced by another passionate kiss from Hichan as she said in a breathy voice, "Let's make babies, Ranma darling." 

An indescribable sob of utter sorrow issued from the redhead's lips. 

**"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE, YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!"** Akane screamed, as she swung the mallet down as hard as she could.... 

~*~

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Ranma bolted upright, unable to contain the shout of panic that set into his mind. Rivulets of cold sweat rolled down his face and body, and he panted from the surprise. At his side, Hikaru turned and mumbled, "Anata, go back to bed. It's too early to be up." 

Slowly and panicky, Ranma turned and looked at the woman sharing his bed. Red hair, check; similar in looks to his female side, check. All was right with the world. So far. Instinctively, Ranma grabbed his wife and held her close to him, as though he wanted to molecularly bond with her...or at least get closer than they'd been during the course of the night. 

"Hey, Ranma!" she said, "what's with--" An angel's breath later, she looked at him with eyes of understanding as she quickly heard his panicked explanation. "Anata, do you ever think I'd let her that close to you?" She leaned up against him, returning his embrace. "Like you said last night, there's nothing that can ever separate us." She smiled and kissed him gently. "Well, at least there's one good thing about that hussy: she does have good taste in men." Her countenance changed to a slightly more somber one as she said, "And to think that'll probably be the last night of peace we're going to have in a while, too." 

"You think so?" he asked, sliding out of bed. Hikaru held onto him from behind, her love for him present through her embrace. 

"Just the memories alone of the last two times I was here is enough to ensure that. I remember when I was younger, I thought about the spectacular battles and glorious stuff of war...the stuff they teach in the history books and all that. I remember my parents always filling me and my brother's heads with all of those stories. Of course, I never told the others, lest they think I was some sort of ginsu freak or something. But nonetheless, the stories stayed in my head at the time." She grew deathly quiet for a second, a harbinger for her words to follow: "Until I learned that it was all a lie when I killed Emeraude. And Eagle." 

"I thought that you didn't...." he began, not sure if that was a good idea. For years, she'd made vague mention of what had happened to her lover, Eagle. But now in one swoop, she was telling him a different answer--the truth. 

"I know what I told everyone, that he succumbed to a combination of his madness and the cancers that ate him alive. I just failed to mention that it was the cancer that had driven him to madness, and that he challenged me for the mantle of the Pillar. When we both touched the barest edges of the power that one of us would carry, I saw the look in his eyes and what the taste of power absolute would do to him in his madness. I couldn't let him have it, no matter what my feelings were for him. He'd gone insane--this universe might've been destroyed by him." Her voice was oddly quiet and her eyes were distant; though the tears had been diminished over time, the sorrow wasn't. "I did what I had to do, and I did what I know was the right thing," she said to no one in particular, "but I wonder if I set a precedent." 

"Meaning?" 

"That a Pillar must be killed to be succeeded," she answered, looking into his eyes as she climbed off the bed herself. "I tried to abolish it, and it didn't happen. There has to be a Pillar. I killed Emeraude, then Eagle, and now I am the Pillar." 

"As Nabiki would say, that's faulty thinking," Ranma answered, leading her to the bathing room, which had magically been prepared for the both of them. "Weren't you the one who told me that Emeraude had never led a normal life? That from her very birth she'd succeeded the previous Pillar? And her downfall was a normal human emotion--love--and she overreacted so much that you were summoned to set things in motion." 

"The Pillar isn't supposed to wish for her own happiness," Hikaru intoned the old law with grave reverence. 

"Well, in that case, Pillar, explain last night, then." He graced her with one of his trademark grins as they stepped into the shower area, and it made her heart tingle. "See? You're the Pillar and you've not only wished for your own happiness, you've made it. But what I'm trying to say is that from what I've seen and what you've said, being a Pillar sort of requires a martial artist's flexibility. Maybe the others were too rigid in a way of thought to be able to handle it; while you're still the Pillar...and this is the first time you've been back to this universe in ages? After all, weren't you the one who tried to get rid of your own power because you thought it was too unfair for one person to have that much power? That in itself speaks of a flexibility that I know most people don't have, much less gods and kami." 

At this time, the showers kicked in, a glistening cascade of soft cool water that seemed to originate from nowhere and go back to nowhere; an ideal recycling system. The two women continued their conversation, Ranma's gender changes still a bit discomforting to Hikaru's eyes but nothing she hadn't seen before. "You know, anata, I'd never thought of that before. Leave it to you to think of the answer." 

Ranma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Credit yourself, dear. I just put the puzzle pieces together and do husband-type stuff." As both quickly showered, the two redheads looked at each other. "Besides, anyone that wants to kill you has to come through me, first." Ranma kissed her wife gently, then both got into the furo, with only one remaining female in gender. "I'll fight to the very end before they come anywhere near you, dearest," he added, his voice dropping in octaves as the changes occurred. 

"And they would have to answer to me if they so much as harmed a hair on your head," she said, though she winced slightly as she watched Ranma go through his transformation. Changing the subject, she commented, "I'm sorry that I couldn't remove the curse from you." 

A brow arched. "You tried?" Admittedly, he hadn't even thought of asking her, but.... 

"Un. While you were asleep last night, I spent a couple of hours looking into it. I wanted it to be a surprise for you." 

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to...." 

"I know how much it bothers you when you're in female form...even if it happens to remind you of your loving wife," she giggled. "Anyways, I'm not sure why I couldn't break the spell. I don't know if it's because it's an Earth spell, or if it's because it's a curse, or whatever. All I can say is that by the time I went back to sleep, I had a really bad headache. Maybe the only way to cure it was Jusenkyo itself, and as you told me, it's destroyed now." She paused in thought, before adding, "If you'd like, I can ask Clef to look into it. He's more practical at that sort of thing, and he might be able to figure it out for you." Unspoken was the fact that if the Pillar couldn't do it, the Guru shouldn't have much better odds. 

At the mention of Clef's name, Ranma leaned back in the furo, thinking of what the Guru had told him just the day before: _'You have a destiny about you Ranma, one that is perhaps even more convoluted than that of your wife's.'_ "No, dear, don't worry about it. I've kinda grown used to it over the years. Besides, something tells me that it might just come in handy." 

Hikaru smiled softly. "Good. I was so worked up about it, I could have sworn I sensed three other Jusenkyo curses on the planet. It was probably nothing more than the mystic echoes of your curse, though." Hikaru leaned back against her side of the tub and sighed in relaxation, closing her eyes, which was fortunate for her husband. For if she'd kept them open, she would have wanted an explanation for the look of surprise on his face. 

_Four Jusenkyo curses, here? Ryoga an' me, that's two of them...so who's the other two?_

~*~

There were times, Michael had to admit, that his less than desired duck form came in handy. For one, it was good for hiding in small spaces, and a big asset in what was termed "sustainable detection avoidance", basically not getting caught. 

Like right now, for example. 

Wandering around the room, rooting in the closets and other parts of the chambers set aside for him was Shiki, pushing a massive cart of breakfast for two. "C'mon out, Michael-kun! I had breakfast especially prepared for us, too!" the girl pouted, wondering where her dreamboat of a man was. There was no trace of him, sadly, though there were duck feathers in the bathroom--Shiki had no idea what to make of that. Stopping by the desk she stopped to pen a little note for him, then quietly slipped out of the room. 

Michael slowly flew up to where the note was, opening it with his beak and taking the time to read it. Shaking his head in what was a pleasant little way, he was touched. The girl really did have feelings for him, it seemed, enough to make her write poetry on a level to make Kuno's look good. He also felt touched that she would need to bring him breakfast. Flying back to the bathroom, he only wished that she'd have settled on a more realistic time for breakfast...say, unlike, four in the morning. 

~*~

"Fuu, are you too busy this morning before the meeting, or do we have time to talk?" a man asked. 

The queen, in her office at the moment, felt a little better about that voice. "Come in, Ascot, and have a seat. I'm always available for my friends. Care for anything to drink?" she asked, motioning to the coffee carafe sitting on a nearby dais. 

"No, but I thank you, though." The beastmaster sat down at the seat next to the desk. "Now that the ARK CEPHIRO is back from our scouting mission of Chizetam and Fahren, and we'll be here for repairs for a while, I'd like to take some time when possible and check in on my wife, if Sintra hasn't already done that." 

"No, Sintra's been busy assisting Lantis during the Vauxhall campaign." Fuu looked at Ascot, noting the changes that had went through him. Though older, he'd changed little in demeanor. His hair was as shaggy as always, covering his expressive green eyes. Though he no longer favored the hats and flowing robes of his old style and now wore something more akin to Autozamian fashion (somewhat appropriate, since he was made the Captain of the ARK CEPHIRO), there was no mistaking the boyish charm that he still had, something that just didn't seem evident in his daughter. "You know, I've said a dozen times that if you so desire, we have room for you all here." 

"She...feels that her position in Lumina is an important one," he explained. "She didn't want us to leave her, but she knew that we had to fight for the safety of all Cephiro." Ascot gave his friend a weary smile. "Yes, I am a bit secretive about my wife, and it's not because I don't trust you or any of the others, Fuu. It's just...well, she values her privacy. When she feels it is time to be known, she'll come out and tell you so." 

Fuu nodded. "I can understand that. Very well, then: after the briefings this afternoon, you and Sintra take some time and go off to Lumina. I'm just curious how you're going to get there--Lumina's on the other side of the world, isn't it?" 

Ascot nodded. "I'll summon Fyula or Seriu to take us. Either of them will be more than happy to help. But thank you, Fuu. I appreciate it." He rose out of the seat, ready to take his leave of her. 

"One last thing, if you would," Fuu asked as he turned towards the door. "Does she know? Caldina, I mean." 

"How could she not know? Zazu's FTO was blown apart right in front of our eyes, and Geo didn't survive the battle, either. We were both on the bridge at the time, directing the combat," he said, his voice sounding pained and haunted. "Most of our FTOs that went with us were destroyed by the enemy FTOs--what they apparently call Levins. We watched Zazu's mech get shredded by enemy fire, Fuu. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Ascot looked at her, anger in his eyes, though not directed at her. "We couldn't help him, nor could Geo. Geo managed to make it back to the ARK CEPHIRO, but he'd lost too much blood. By the time medical arrived on scene, it was too late." 

Fuu fought back her own conflicting feelings at losing those friends, too--_How many of my friends will die when this is all over?_ She sighed; sadly, there was something more important to be asked. "That wasn't what I meant, Ascot. That intelligence report you sent me last night while the ship was coming back into Cephiran airspace...." 

"No. I couldn't." His voice had receded to a whisper. "She's already worried sick about LaFarga--I couldn't do that to her. Her mind was on him and Carina for the entire trip, and I'm amazed that she was able to do her job out there." 

"I asked you to tell her. I think you'd have been more amicable to a Royal Request, Lord Ascot." 

"Excuse me, your Highness," Ascot said, a tone of annoyance in his voice, "but that wasn't what you were asking me to do. You were asking me to do something that only you or the Pillar can, **not** me. I'm your friend, Fuu, but I am **not** going to do your dirty work for you. Caldina's like a sister to me--years before I knew any of you, she was the one I could turn to for help. If you think that I'm going to do something like that to her, you have got to be out of your mind." Turning away from Fuu, he walked out the door in a huff. 

"I'm sorry," she said to him as he walked out the door. As he was gone, she looked at one of her pets, a jade-green chevelle in its cage, one that reminded her of Windham's avian form. Walking over to the cage, she let it out, the eagle-sized bird daintily climbing onto her arm and cooing, waiting to be petted. Stroking its feathers almost with an absent grace, she whispered, "I'm losing my sanity, that's for sure. I can't run this kingdom alone." Looking out the stained glass windows of her office, she asked rhetorically, "Oh Ferio, my love, where are you?" 

Sadly, she knew she wasn't likely to get an answer from the glass, so she put her pet away and left her offices, her royal robes transforming into the armor of the Wind Knight. It was time to get down to a very different sort of business, and different means called for different vestments. She only wished that none of this senseless combat would continue. She also knew, without hesitation, that it would get far, far worse before it got better. That's the way it usually worked before, so why should it be any different now? 

~*~

"For the most part," Fuu said from her position at the head of the conference table, "we all know each other, so I'm going to dispense with protocol. We don't have time for that, and I don't want to put you to sleep. Obviously, all of the Cephiran hierarchy knows the Pillar by name or reputation, and you also know what she's capable of--last night's incident should have covered that nicely," the queen groaned. 

Hichan shifted in her chair, groaning from her bruises, while the look on Hikaru's face was somewhere between satisfaction and embarrassment for the previous night's events. Lantis looked at Hikaru with a sense of sorrow and longing, while Ranma had a generally predatory air about him, protective towards his wife as always. 

"Well, doubtless that everyone knows why Hikaru, her husband, and their friends are here--they're here to aid us in our time of need. Up until last night's intelligence report, I hadn't known how bad of a situation we were facing. However, now I do, and I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I'm not afraid about what we're dealing with." Fuu paused, trying to find the best way to explain it, but couldn't come up with one. Giving up, she decided to go for the more direct route: "Here in Cephiro, you have your monsters. On Earth, we've had ours. Now, they've come here." 

The queen tapped a white crystal embedded into the lacquered wood of the table, and it began to glow, even as the lights dimmed in the room. "Gentlemen, this came from various intelligence forces in Hiace and Vauxhall. Some of this also came from Geo and Zazu, at the cost of their lives." The room fell deathly silent at that; losing friends was never something to be comfortable about. "This is the first complete images of what we're fighting." 

The assembly watched with a critical eye at first. Eventually, two different opinions rose amongst the groups watching. The Cephirans initially watched with a look of surprise that soon gave way to a biting discomfort as they realized the full brunt of what they were up against. As for the Earth group, they knew from the first views, what they were fighting and there were looks of disbelief complete on their faces. As the visual feed ended, only Clef was found to have spoken amongst the Cephirans. "And these people are from your world, Fuu. And that symbol they rally around...the manji...isn't that a symbol of peace on your world?" 

It was Michael who spoke. "No, sir. I'm afraid you have that wrong. The manji **is** a symbol of peace on Earth--but that's **not** a manji. It looks like a reversed one, but when it's in the configuration you see here, it is called the swastika, and it's the symbol of the National Socialists--or more popularly known as Nazis. I think I speak for every Earth-born in this room when I say that if you've got Nazis running around, you've got a **serious** problem on your hands." With that, Michael began to give an abridged version of the history of Nazism on Earth, from the first echoes of the Second World War, up until the problems of this week before he'd left for Japan. By the time he was finished with the basics, he'd gone into specialty. "In fact, based on what little markings we've seen, I might be able to give you more data on what we're facing, but not until I see better data." 

"I don't understand," Hichan said, shivering from the very butchery that Michael had described so analytically. "If they're all a bunch of killers and monsters, why do you want to know **more** about them? Why just not kill them all and burn what's left?" 

"Because sometimes you have to know how to kill something before you can," he retorted. "Trust me, I deal with idiots like them on a regular basis, and they're like roaches--you can't kill them easily. Additionally, you don't think they just pop up here on a regular basis, do you? However they got in, is what we have to shut down as well, or you could find yourself having to deal with the Fourth Reich moving in. And I can assure you that they don't make for very pleasant neighbors." As an aside, he said to Fuu, "I hate to be rude, your highness, but if this is the best your intelligence apparatus can come up with, they need some serious work." 

Presea was livid. "Excuse me, but who are you to be telling me how to run my intelligence units?" 

"Assets. Intelligence **assets**. Units are for the military," Michael corrected. "And well, as for who I am, I think this should say it all." Reaching into his pocket, he tossed his wallet to Fuu, who caught it deftly and read the identification visible in the inner pocket window. 

She looked at him. "Is this for real?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. "Operative Michael W. Tseng, Directorate of Operations, United States Central Intelligence Agency, at your service. Field work is my specialty." Bowing with an amused flourish, he looked to all of his friends and said, "Sorry for lying about what I do for a living, but under the initial circumstances, I'd hope that you didn't expect me to be able to tell you the truth, right?" 

"Of course not," Nabiki muttered to her husband. "Great. Just great. Nazis on one side, the CIA on another, magical forces on a third, and the rest of us in between. Why do I feel like I just stepped into a bad 50's B-film?" 

"Oh, Michael," Shiki whispered, her voice thick as molasses, "why didn't you tell me? Does our relationship mean so little that you couldn't tell your love your greatest secret?" Just as quick, she shrugged it off with a, "Oh well. Should make for an interesting time, ne?" 

Ignoring Nabiki and Shiki's comments, he stated, "One of the things that I've done over the years for the Company is Nazi hunting in South America. Some of them have built up some serious armies, too--let me tell you, they weren't easy to dispose of, especially the ones involved in the drug trade. And I've picked up a bit of information, too. One of those tidbits is a legend about a magic-based division that never saw combat. Hitler, who was obsessed with the occult, gathered enough people knowledgeable in the ways of magic to form an army division. With the help of his axis allies, his goal was to use the division, code named Vanden Plaz, to go back in time and destroy the Alliance's major members: Britain, Russia and the US. 

"He gathered his forces in a Belgian valley known as the Portal of Ages. The reasons for that, I don't know, but with a name like that, it could mean anything." He shrugged. "Now, depending on what you believe, this next part gets a bit strange. The Nazis believe that the Vanden Plaz was whisked away to a place of safety, until the day when they could fight again. On the other hand, according to a report by a bunch of gypsies who were on the scene, the Vanden Plaz was destroyed by the Queen of the Fey for trying to break into her realm." 

"The who?" several people asked, while Minica said in a teary voice, "We don't have a queen. We had a mayor and she was my mother." 

"The Queen of the Fairies," the CIA operative explained, feeling rather small about the half-fairy's outburst. "It's a Western legend--French, to be precise--that the Fey Queen protects the magical realms from invasion by the real world." Pausing for a second, he then added, "The name of the Queen of the Fey, by the by, is Emeraude, though I doubt you care to want to know that much about old French myths." His words were met with silence, and he arched a brow in surprise. "Did I hit a sore note?" 

"Emeraude was my aunt," Marino explained, "my father's older sister, and the prior Pillar until she was...succeeded...by the Knight Commander. She's dead now, needless to say." Marino looked at the current Pillar and said, "She'll have to brief you on that if you care for further details regarding the, er, succession. I wasn't born at the time." 

"Of course!" Clef exclaimed, rising to his feet. "It makes sense now!" While others were staring at him, he explained. "Years and years ago, long before the Knights ever came to Cephiro, and while she was still the Pillar, Emeraude had sensed that something was wrong, near Lake Eteruna. She went alone to deal with it, feeling that it was something that she alone could deal with; when she returned, she never told the rest of us what had occurred, other than 'it will be a while before they trouble us again.' If she ran into your Vanden Plaz back then, she could have placed them into Eteruna for a number of years. And they could have broken out somehow after she died, and we merely didn't notice until now." Clef's brows creased in thought at the very impossibility regarding that. "But I fail to see how we could not have noticed such a group returning." 

"I don't think it matters so much that, as it does that they're here, and we're going to have to do something about them," Sintra pointed out. "But what concerns me is that they seem to have a lot of Autozamian technology. How did they get their hands on it?" 

"Simple," Ascot answered. "They started off on Autozam, and plundered whatever technology was there. Autozam is habitable for relatively short-term periods, if an army is well stocked. From there, it was a simple matter to take whatever was left. Additionally, we were involved in a massive battle above the dead world, and it appears that this Vanden Plaz now have complete control of Autozam." 

"But what about Fahren and Chizetam? What about those worlds?" Alero spoke, his voice carrying a gravity of concern. "We can't abandon them to their fate! We must help, if they need it!" 

Hikaru stood, intending to put in her two yen on the matter. "Look, I don't know if I have the right to speak out on this, but since I'm the Pillar, I guess my words carry some weight. There's no doubt that we have a crisis on our hands. But as Michael said, we need to know more about the problem before we can do something about it. We know they're crawling all over the Cephiran countryside. We know that they control the remains of Autozam. We don't know the status of Chizetam or Fahren." Seeing Ascot and Fuu blanche as one, Hikaru insinuated, "Or do we?" 

"We'll discuss that later, Hikaru," Fuu answered, while Ascot kept to his uncomfortable silence. 

Hikaru's only answer to that was an arched eyebrow, the type that would have done Nabiki proud. Instead, she offered, "I propose a battleplan: I want the Knights, Ranma, and Michael to head out on a reconnaissance mission to see what we can find out about them. Satoru-nisama, Nabiki-nesama and Tatewaki, I'd like you three to come up with some sort of long-term containment strategy." 

"Is this the part where I point out we're not generals, Hikaru?" Nabiki noted. 

"I know that, but I also know that you're one of the smartest people I know, and Satoru and Tatewaki do know military tactics. Additionally, we'll be leaving Ryoga and Ukyo behind with you to plan combat. I have the utmost faith in them, since they're almost as good as Ranma--no offense, you two." 

"None taken, sugar," Ukyo piped, while Ryoga merely nodded. However, Ukyo's eyes drew towards Ranma, and there was an unusual look in them, as though something had just gone wrong in her world. 

Presea took this time to point out a tiny bit of a plan: "Um, Hikaru, as the General of the Cephiran military, would you mind me pointing out that this is my job that you're stepping all over?" 

"I understand that, Presea, which is why I've only directed my friends and the Knights, which is also my prerogative. I ask that both the military and the Guard try to work with us as much as possible." Looking directly at the General, she also added, "The other thing I'd like for you to do, Presea, is to find out what hidden potential lies within the Earth group. Something's changed in them, and they've become more powerful. Even Kuu, who has no combatant skills to speak of, has manifested Wind Magic, and I'm wondering if Satoru-nisama is capable of using Fire Magic." 

At the mention of this, murmurs and comments began to buzz about the room. Alero spoke for everyone. "Your Holiness, is it true that you've modified your Apostles to aid in your combat here in our realm?" 

"First of all, Alero, please drop the 'Your Holiness' and 'Holy Apostles' references, please? I'm not really comfortable with it, and I'm sure the others aren't, either. Secondly, I did nothing to them--I would never do that to my friends. Something happened to them as they crossed the dimensional barriers. In the case of the ki-throwers, I think that the fact that their willpower is manifested stronger here may have something to do with it. In the case of Kuu and Satoru, their magic abilities may just have been latent until they arrived; since they have the same genes as myself and Fuu, and bearing in mind the genes of the Water Squire, that may explain Kuu's and my brother's potential. Regardless, if you can help them to fine tune their skills, I would appreciate it." 

"I will see what I can do, Hikaru," Clef answered. "It should prove interesting to have Fire and Wind Squires as well as our own Water Squire." Hikaru nodded her thanks to the Guru. 

"As the Second in Command of the Guard," Lantis answered, "you have my full support, Hikaru-chan. If they need training, Sintra and I will be more than happy to help." 

Hikaru's eyes narrowed as she said heatedly, "And you have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Putting aside her vitriol, she looked at everyone in kind and said, "I know that this all sounds a bit odd, especially to the Earth group. But right now, I think it best that we play it off the cuff. I know I prefer to operate that way, as do quite a few of you." 

"One question," Caldina asked. "Fuu, I don't mean to take away from your standing as the Wind Knight, but do you think it's safe for you to be going out? You're the queen, and to leave the country effectively without a head of state in the castle...I don't like that idea." 

"I don't need to worry; I'll have you here, Caldina." Fuu looked at the illusionist nervously before sighing. "I wasn't sure how to bring this up, but as of now, you're relieved of your duties to the Cephiran crown...you, your husband, and Carina." Turning to Lantis, she said, "I know this is unusual, Lantis, but as of now, you are Head of the Cephiran Guard; Sintra will take the position of Second in Command." 

Caldina, needless to say, was stunned. "Fuu, what the hell? Why are you doing this? What have we done wrong? LaFarga, myself, my daughter, we've always fought for the Cephiran crown with honor!" she shrieked, practically leaping out of her seat and looking at Fuu with total confusion. "After all we've suffered, you're stripping us of our rank and duties? What is going on?" 

Tears began to well in Fuu's eyes. "Please, Caldina, don't think I'm doing this out of spite. But I can't allow your or Sintra to be exposed to danger anymore. As the Queen of Cephiro, I cannot allow a peer to be harmed...Sultana of Chizetam." 

"Aunt Fuu, it's not like my mother, my father or I haven't gone into battle before. We're well aware of the dange--**what did you just say?!?!?!??!**" Carina stopped in mid-tirade, catching the Wind Knight's words. She immediately turned to her mother, who was beginning to grow pale, her dark skin growing cold with the weight of Fuu's words. 

"We received information that we got while the ARK CEPHIRO was searching for signs of the others on Chizetam and Fahren." Fuu held up a small stack of papers that had been sitting in front of her for the longest time. "As of now, you are functionally the head of state of Chizetam, Caldina. Later on, with the Pillar's blessing, we'll officially make you the Sultana." 

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but...that's impossible! What about my aunt and uncle?" the Illusionist whispered. "Even my cousins, Tatra and Tarta...do you realize how far down the line of succession I am?" 

"Eighteenth from the crown, right after your father and older brothers." It was Ascot's turn to look helpless. "The information was brought to me while you were asleep, Caldina. I...I couldn't tell you. You've got enough worries, and to add to them...I couldn't do that to you, Caldina. I just couldn't." 

Caldina looked at the man who was very much like a little brother to her. "But what about my family? My brothers? My father? My mother and sisters?" 

"From the images we got back," Ascot said, his voice barely audible, "the entire capital has been destroyed." 

"My entire family...." Her hands pounded the table, and Carina ran to her mother's side as the Illusionist dropped back into her seat, her body seeming not entirely under her control. "How could you not tell me? **MY ENTIRE FAMILY HAS BEEN WIPED OUT, AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!??!?!?!!?**" She stood up from her seat and walked towards the doors, shaking with myriad emotions. "If you'll excuse me, I don't think my daughter and I have much more to contribute to this war council." With that, the newly-informed ruler of Chizetam walked out, towards her rooms in the castle...her home in exile, now. 

Carina looked at Fuu, then Marino. "Aunt Fuu, please reconsider. Mom's already worried about our situation, and now this...Mom's never wanted to be a princess, and I can't imagine how she feels right now. We can't rest until our ordeal is over." Following her mother, the swordswoman left the chamber as well, taking time only to turn around and say, "From what you just implied, I'm now the Crown Princess of Chizetam. But I'd rather that my life was normal, instead." 

From where she sat, on her older sister's shoulder, Minica's heart went out to the two women on the other side of the table. She'd lost so much, but didn't have the disadvantage of having something as heavy as the crown of another world dropped on her. Speaking to no one in general, she murmured ironically, "That seemed to have gone well...." 

Hikaru sighed and whispered to herself, "Great. Another mess I have to fix." Facing the assembly, Hikaru said, "Caldina, Fuu, I think the three of this should talk about this in private. In fact, I think we'll want to recall Ferio and LaFarga from their positions to deal with this as well--as potentates of the worlds involved, we should have their...." The redhead saw the stunned look on the faces in front of her, a total visage of stares from the Cephiran entourage. "What's wrong?" 

An inhuman growl sounded from Hichan. From her place at the table, she leapt up and launched herself at Hikaru, snarling, **"YOU BITCH!!!! HOW CAN YOU JOKE LIKE THAT?!??!??!?"** In one smooth motion, Hichan whipped her saber out of her gauntlet, intending to use it against the side of Hikaru's neck. However, Hikaru was faster at defending herself and lashed out with a rapid snap kick, which slammed Hichan viciously against the table, almost making it collapse under the force of the blow. 

"Knock it off, kid, or I won't pull my punches anymore," Hikaru warned her namesake as she dropped into an offensive position. While she wasn't going to make the matter worse by pulling out her own sword, she wasn't going to give the so-called Water Squire a chance for a second strike. 

Wiping a rivulet of blood from her mouth, Hichan said, "I don't give a damn who you are, you bimbo! My mother and the others are prisoners of these Nazis or whatever you call them, and all you can do is make light of the situation? Some 'merciful goddess' you are!" 

"Umi, Ferio and LaFarga, captured?" Hikaru parroted, unable to believe it. 

"It's not Hikaru's fault, Hichan! I hadn't told her yet!" Fuu exclaimed. "Now, can you two please calm down?" Both Hikarus looked to Fuu, and she explained. "I didn't know how to tell you this, Hikaru. The reason Ferio, Umi, and LaFarga haven't been around is because they were captured three months ago when the hostilities started on this world." Fuu blinked away tears; now was not the time to be the teary wife, for she was queen and Wind Knight and had to be a column of strength for the land. "We've gotten back several of the bodies of those who went with them, but we still hope that the others are still alive." Fuu looked at Presea, and saw that the General/Weaponsmaster, like her, was fighting back tears. She'd loved Cabrio, and paid for that love with pain as he'd been killed. 

The Knight Commander looked at Fuu. "Why...why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I didn't want to open old wounds, Hikaru. We were working on our own rescue plan before you arrived. We just don't have enough information to pull it off." 

"No, Fuu, that's not right. Regardless of how I feel about Umi--and the jury's still out to lunch on that one--they shouldn't have to suffer one more minute just because of me," Hikaru commented, her words as strong as the very bones of the earth. "We're mounting a rescue expedition, and we're doing it **now**." 

"Excuse me, O High and Mighty Pillar," Hichan said, her voice venomous, "why can't you just use your vaunted Pillar powers to whisk them out of there? Or are you too vapid to pull that off?" 

"Do you know what it's like to be the Pillar, Ryuuzaki? Do you know what it's like to have the world so tied into your own self, that the slightest error could destroy some innocent person? Do you know how it feels to be able to blink and set off a volcano?" 

"No, I can't say I have," Hichan admitted. 

"Okay, then shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone about that. The fact is, I can't really use my Pillar abilities on a mass scale. That power can go wrong really quickly, unless I'm precise about using it, and I'm too human to be precise. I will not use the magic of the Pillar to fight this war...but that doesn't mean that I'm abandoning them. I still have my powers as the Fire Knight Commander, and I damn well intend to use those!" 

Fuu breathed a sigh of relief; deep down, she knew Hikaru would never give up on her friends. "Good. So, do you have an idea?" 

"Of course. I'm going to let an expert handle this." She spun around on one foot to face another person, the one person she knew had more than enough experience at that sort of situation: "Anata, think you're up to this one?" 

Ranma grinned. "Was wondering when my specialty would come in handy." 

Fuu looked at Hikaru's husband. "Your specialty?" 

Ranma shrugged. "Okay, one of them. I tend to have a knack for putting together rescues from some of the strangest situations. And I **never** lose." Behind him, Nabiki, Ukyo, Ryoga, and Tatewaki all nodded as one, completely confirming Ranma's words. "If we pull it off right, we can get the info that Michael needs, rescue the captured people, and give those Nazis a pretty mean slap in the face." 

Hichan's eyes positively lit up at those words; if Ranma hadn't been married at that point, she would have taken care of that in an instant. "Oh, Ranma my darling, you would risk your life and limb to save my mother and the others? Such charity and bravery deserves a kiss!" From her position on the table she leapt towards the martial artist... 

...only to find him pulled out of the way by Hikaru, who obligingly grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. "**Don't.** Do. That. Again." Seeing that Lantis gave Ranma a dark grimace, she turned to Lantis and said, "And **you** don't try anything either, you understand?" 

Fuu counted to ten and tried to keep her resolve. _Why is this whole thing descending into madness? If the enemy finds out about this...._

~*~

"Well, this is certainly interesting news," Daimler said, as one of his spies came in with some information from their head agent. He was seated in his personal chambers in the newly restored Piazza Nero, once the city hall of Hiace, and seated with him were several of his lieutenants. 

"Yes, sir. It seems that the Pillar is more human than we took into account. From the account given to us by our head agent, it seems that all she can do is start arguments with her own forces and rely on her husband to do her thinking for her." The spy, named Aztek, stood in front of Daimler, wearing the clothing of a senior Cephiran officer. He was but only one of the spies in the palace, and certainly not the spymaster in charge over there. However, he was one of the best, and it was a testament to his skills that he'd been able to get the information to the Vanden Plaz so quickly after the end of the conference. 

Daimler laughed, a short, sinister bark. "Does she really believe that she can just come here and spy on us without being caught? The very audacity of that woman--next thing you know, she'll be attempting a rescue attempt for Ferio and the others." He turned to face the spy. "This is excellent work, Aztek. You are to be commended, and when we retake Earth, you and your Italian contingent will be rewarded generously." 

"I live but to serve the Axis," the spy answered. "However, that isn't all. We had some of our agents go through some of the rooms occupied by the others who came here from Earth as well. We found something vital in one of the women's rooms, something that may be of use to us." Aztek handed Daimler a small stack of photographs. "It seems that the Pillar and her husband have a family, three children. If Citroen went to that world to try and assassinate the Pillar, perhaps we can send a team to capture her children. We can use them as leverage against her." 

"Very good idea, and I will be sure that you're well rewarded for your efforts. You're dismissed; you'll have to get back to your post at the palace before they notice you're gone, anyway." As the spy left, Daimler looked at Berlina. "Berlina, I want you to assign a team to that option. Coordinate with Dacia and assemble a team. I want one of your fellow Japanese to accompany them--preferably the most adaptable of your crew. Additionally, see how much assistance Barina will need to transport everyone back to Earth. Citroen was able to do it because she was transporting only herself; Barina will be transporting about a squad of five people, and at least three more on return." 

Berlina stood and saluted. "Understood. I'll assign Kukogawa to this task--she's very adaptable and will be able to do the job easily." 

"Kooko...what did you say her name was again?" 

"Kukogawa Aikawa. Your men refer to her as Estima." 

"Ah, now I see: she's a dangerous woman, is she not? Good. See to it that it gets done." Daimler next faced two of his own. "Trabant, Jetta, I am assigning you the task of setting up the ambush on the Pillar's assault group. I want every one of them slaughtered, save for the Pillar herself. I want her captured, and bound with every magic-dampening item we have. I want her completely helpless...so we can execute her, Ferio, LaFarga and Umi, with every one in Cephiro watching. As soon as we obtain the information, I will ensure that it will be passed on to you." 

~*~

"Fuu, can I have a word with you?" 

"Sure, um, Nabiki, isn't it?" the queen asked. She was in the armory, loading up on arrows. She'd decided that she was going to be as prepared as possible if things got hairy while they were on the road to Hiace. 

"Yes. Look, I can understand the need to have 'relics' of the 'Holy Apostles' and such, as well as the Pillar and her husband, but I would appreciate it if the maids didn't go through my purse. I had a picture of Ranma, Hikaru and the kids, as well as other pictures, and they're gone now." Nabiki groaned and muttered, "I **knew** I should have left my purse at home." 

"I'll talk to the chamberlain about it. You're not the only one who's come to complain to me in the past hour or so. I had Ranma's friend--Ukyo, I think her name is--complain about something similar, and someone went through my sister's pack as well. It's probably just hero worship, but that still doesn't excuse the theft." Fuu tested the tension on her bow; perfect as always. 

"Thank you. I appreciate it." 

"The pleasure's mine--you came here to help my homeland; it's the least I can do." She turned back to Nabiki and said, "I don't mean to be insulting, but Hikaru has a lot of faith in Ranma's skills. I wonder if they're misplaced--I don't doubt that he's good if she says so, but even I tend to overstate my husband's talents at times." 

Nabiki grinned earnestly. "Then you don't know my little brother. I can't say how powerful any of your people are, nor do I know all of Hikaru's powers as the Pillar, but I can tell you this: from what I've seen of Hikaru's pyromancy, and what I know my brother can do, he's more powerful than she is in that aspect. Don't look shocked; he was carving the tops off of mountains back on Earth when he was seventeen. Ranma's a very dangerous opponent, and a better ally. But he's at his most powerful when he's fighting for what he believes in and for those he loves. Hikaru has faith in him because she knows his talents, and so do I." 

Fuu looked at Nabiki with mild disbelief. "He's **that** powerful? Maybe I should ask you to come with us as well, Nabiki." 

"I'm not that powerful. Yet," she laughed. "But as for coming along, I'm one step ahead of you, your highness. Hikaru and Ranma already asked me to come. They figure that with Ryoga, Ukyo, and my husband here, that's enough power in reserve, and I agreed. Besides, I didn't want to slight your general on warfare planning; I don't want to step on anyone's toes. Besides, although I'm not as good as my little brother, I'm still good in a fight, and if he's asking me to come and back him up, there's no way I'm gonna say no." 

"Your group must be some of the world's best martial artists, then," Fuu commented. 

"Absolutely. Not bad for a bunch that was constantly at each other's throats a decade back," Nabiki replied. Seeing the look on Fuu's face she clarified, "Think of it this way: as bad as we were to each other, I can guarantee that we've been much worse to outside problems. And now that we all get along internally, you can imagine how little mercy we show to anyone stupid enough to pick on one of us." 

~*~

In an almost completely darkened room barely large enough for her to fit into, Umi sat. She hadn't been fed or attended to in the past few days. Of course, the benefit of that was that she hadn't been touched in the past few days. Which was a good thing--she was at her limit and every bone in her body ached, and she bled from a dozen places. 

An insect of some kind skittered across her lower part of her body; she ignored it. She had sadly grown used to them during her imprisonment, and at least the roaches and the like weren't likely to violate her body, unlike the two-legged ones that were basically using her as entertainment. 

She blinked away a tear, staring into the room that was barely lit, and that only because of the energy that her magic was dumping into her restraints. The spells on them already had to be replaced twice, as her power was too much of a strain on them, and they couldn't afford to have a regular sorcerer assigned to watch her. Apparently, that was their weakness--they were lacking in Gurus, just as the Cephiran side was. 

One thing that she noticed, and wasn't sure why: her power, a couple of days ago, almost doubled in strength. During the months of her captivity, her power had been on a steady decline. And just a couple of days ago, it had gone back up, almost to the level that it was at prior to her capture. 

Such an occurrence could mean only one thing, though it wasn't possible. She wouldn't return. Umi wouldn't expect her to return, especially not to rescue her. After what Umi did to her, the Water Knight wasn't sure she would ever be that lucky. But if there was one thing about Shidou Hikaru, it was that she was capable of extreme kindness, even to her worst enemies. And that in itself brought hope. 

_Hikaru, if you're still my friend, I need you more than ever,_ Umi called out in her mind, hoping that the Pillar would hear. _Please forgive me, Hikaru. All I want now is my child and happiness for us all._

The semi-dark silence of the confinement cell was her only answer, and possibly her only one. But there was hope now, and maybe--just maybe--the chance that Hikaru was coming, and that Umi would be reunited with her own child. A thought came into Umi's mind: maybe, if Hikaru had already met Hichan, that would be a clue how much Umi still loved her estranged friend. Maybe the two were even getting along as wonderfully as she and Umi had, prior to their schism. 

_Anything's possible, isn't it?_

~*~

"Ranchan, promise me that you'll come back safely," Ukyo said. "You and Hikaru and Nabiki and the rest." 

Ranma and Ukyo were leaning on a ledge over the training grounds, watching as Kuu and Satoru were being given the first in their training in the ways of magic, courtesy of Clef. Hikaru was off doing some Pillar-related business with Fuu; and Nabiki and Tatewaki were...well, Ranma did understand that those two needed some personal time alone. Down on the field, Michael and Shiki, with some assistance from Ryoga, were going over some extra martial artist techniques. _Ryoga's right: it's time that he started teaching. He's certainly good enough at it, and he's calmed down enough to be a patient teacher. Maybe when we get back, I'll have to have Nabiki and Hikaru talk to Akari about supporting Ryoga in opening a dojo on their farm. Maybe his school'll get as famous as mine._

"Did you hear a word I said?" Ukyo said, her voice concerned. 

"Absolutely, Ucchan. Crystal clear. And you're worrying too much." Ranma smiled in an attempt to ward off Ukyo's black mood. "I always make it through okay, don't I? Relax, will ya? If I can beat the likes of Saffron, I can certainly kick Nazi butt, ne?" 

"I've just got a bad feeling about this time, Ranma--Iike I'm never going to see you again." The look in Ukyo's brown eyes were serious, solemn. She actually believed what she was saying, and there was something seriously wrong with that. " I don't want to lose you, Ranchan--I've already lost you to Akane and Hikaru, and I don't want to lose you for good!" 

"Ucchan, I...." Ranma was lost for words. He'd never seen her this way before. Sure, she was depressed when he married Akane, and was in a similar way when he'd married Hikaru, but this went beyond the pale. "Ucchan, we've been friends all our lives--just because I've married different people, doesn't mean you've lost me." His eyes met her, and they held all the warmth and love for his best friend that they could. "Ukyo, what can I do to ensure you that I'll make it through okay?" 

"I don't know," she admitted. "Somehow, this is different than all the other times. I'm afraid, Ranchan! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She glomped him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Ranma. I don't want to lose you! I just have a bad feeling, one I've never had before, and I don't like it." 

He held her tightly, something that he'd been afraid to in the past; but that was a different, less mature Saotome Ranma than he was now, and the situation for him had changed quite a bit. "Ukyo, I'll be fine. Believe in me, okay?" 

She looked up at him, as though she was trying to burn his features into her memory, forever. And when that was done, she kissed him with all the love that she'd ever had for him, from the day that she'd first met him, up until that point, and there was not a single other woman--not Kodachi, not Shampoo, not Kaori, not even Akane or Hikaru--that would ever take away the love that she knew that he had for her. She wasn't his wife, she would never be destined for that. But she knew that he loved her in his own way, and that was something that she'd learned to cherish. And that was what she was fearing she would never have again. 

For his part, Ranma didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this kiss; fortunately, all of his friends knew him well enough now that he could explain weird situations like this. ___< i>he thought, as the flash of the previous night's nightmare briefly popped up in his mind. _

**"HEY, TAKE IT TO A HOTEL, YOU TWO!!!!!"**

Ranma's face blanched at those words, while Ukyo, realizing what she'd just done, blushed a deep crimson. The pair, still entwined in each other's arms, looked down at the training field to see everyone looking back up at them. Ranma's eyes grew as big as that of an animated character, his mind in total sickened shock, while an embarrassed Ukyo stammered, "Sorry, Ranchan. It, um, just sort of happened." 

Ranma looked at her. "Hikaru's going to kill us when she finds out. If Satoru doesn't, first." 

"I'll be sure to hide the mallets," an equally mortified Ukyo agreed. "Maybe I should hide the whole armory." 

~*~

"What the hell does Ranma think he's doing?" Satoru snarled, more out of bemusement than anger. So far. Ryoga had been the first to notice what had happened, and made his shout; that, in turn, caught the attention of everyone; 

"It's okay, Satoru," Ryoga explained. "Ukyo did that, not Ranma. Something's bothering her; she's not usually like that." The lost man gave everyone a quick explanation on the life of Ranma and Ukyo, hoping that it wouldn't make it worse. "I have no doubt that Ranma didn't enjoy that--to him, it would probably be like kissing Nabiki or Kasumi, something he just wouldn't do." 

"Okay, if you put it in that light, I understand," Satoru admitted. "I've never thought of him as a philanderer, anyway." 

"Trust me: there is probably no man more faithful to his loved one than Ranma. Even if he was the cheating type, which he's not, Akane pretty much beat it out of him," Ryoga quipped with a fond gleam in his eye. "Basically, I shouted that just to mess with their heads." 

"Why do that, if they're in a vulnerable situation, Ryoga?" Clef asked. "Wouldn't it have been more appropriate to leave them to figure it out for themselves?" 

"Simple: they're my best friends. I **have** to mess with them. It's in the rulebook," he stated authoritatively. "But I think I'd better go up there and help. Something's wrong with Ukyo, and I think I should help. If you'll excuse me." With that, Ryoga headed off towards the left. 

"Um, Ryoga, the exit's that way?" Shiki pointed in the opposite direction, as a bead of perspiration graced her brow. They'd all been told of his famed lack of direction, but to see it in action was something else, entirely. 

The lost man laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I, um, knew that. Really. I did." Beating a hasty retreat, he called up to them shouting, "We gotta talk, you two! Meet me in the central atrium!" It was a big enough place for Ryoga to find, and relatively easy for them to go. 

As Ranma and Ukyo left to join Ryoga, Satoru watched them leave. "It must be very interesting for him, having two friends like that." 

_You don't know the half of it, Satoru,_ Michael mused, though he said aloud, "Personally, I envy the guy." 

"How so?" Kuu asked. 

"Think about it: he has friends like that, the type where he and they can tell each other anything. He also has that same relationship with his sisters, from what I see of him and Nabiki. And, he apparently can do the same with his wife. A lot of people would kill to have relationships that close." 

Shiki slid her arm around Michael's. "Well, you have me, Michael-kun, ne?" He wasn't sure how to answer that, and at his awkward silence, Kuu and Satoru exchanged knowing glances, then chuckled. 

~*~

From nearby, Lantis had watched the whole situation with Ranma and Ukyo, without the benefit of Ryoga's explanation. _So, he's two-timing her, and with one of her friends, too. I don't care if you are her husband, Ranma; you've proven to me just now that you don't deserve her. And I intend to make sure that she doesn't have to put up with you._ Turning around, Lantis went off towards his chambers. There was much to be planned. 

At another area, Hichan observed the same thing. _So, apparently their marriage isn't as strong as the bimbo says it is. I have a chance, then._ She watched as Ranma and Ukyo left, obviously off to some tryst somewhere. _A strong man like that needs a capable woman, and apparently the Pillar can't keep him. I think I'm just the girl he needs, then._

~*~

"I don't want the crown, dammit!" Caldina said. "I'm a dancer and an illusionist! I'm not cut out for this sultana crap!" She, Carina, Fuu, and Hikaru were in the neo-Sultana's private chambers in the palace. They'd come to talk some sense into her, and so far, it wasn't succeeding. 

"And you think I was cut out to be a goddess? Or Fuu, the queen of Cephiro? Get off your high horse, Caldina!" Hikaru seethed, at the limits of her patience. "I didn't come in here to hear you bitch, whine, and moan about a promotion! You've always gone the distance for Cephiro's people, so why not your own?" 

"I was not destined to rule, Hikaru! That was something for Tatra or Tarta, not for me!" 

**"AND YOU THINK I GOT A GODDAMN INSTRUCTION MANUAL WITH THE POWER OF THE PILLAR? WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT A CUISINART, CALDINA!!!!!"** Hikaru for a second really began to wonder why the hell she'd bothered even coming back to Cephiro--the enemy didn't have to worry about the destroying the Cephirans, as they were doing a good enough job of it themselves! Still, Hikaru was committed to helping out her friends, so she had to put aside her temper and go into explanation mode. "Look, Caldina, I know how hard it is to lose your family. My parents died when I was ten, but I can still remember what it felt like. All I wanted was revenge against what had been done to me, for what I lost. You have a few advantages that I didn't. You have an adult daughter who looks up to you for guidance and support--you may be the Sultana now, but she's the Crown Princess, and in some ways, that's even more pressure than you've got. Secondly, you have a world of people who are depending on your leadership now, and that's something that you can't turn away from...I tried to turn away from the mantle of the Pillar and I couldn't do it, so how can you walk away from the Chizetamian crown? And lastly, unlike me, you have a target for your revenge, should you want it--though I think better of you than to watch you go for useless revenge. My parents were killed by an avalanche in Kyushu, while your family was killed by the same monsters that we're fighting." 

Caldina looked at Hikaru, then to her own daughter. "Carina, what do you think?" 

"Mom, I want to become a Princess even less than you want to become Sultana. If there were a way for me and Marino to have a life together without me being the Princess, I would do it. But I'm stuck one way or the other: I'm going to end up as the Crown Princess of a world, regardless. So, with that in mind," she said, trying to brave a smile for her mother's sake, "when Hikaru saves Dad, can you two please come up with a little brother to be Crown Prince? I've got enough headaches." 

Caldina gave her daughter a grave look, then said, "You know, you have your father's lack of humor," before embracing the swordswoman in a maternal hug. "I'll do it, then. I don't want to, but I suppose that a ruler has no other choice, does she?" 

"No, sometimes you don't," Fuu agreed. "But I'll be more than happy to give you whatever advice you need, Caldina." 

"Thanks, Fuu. You're a lifesaver." The sultana then looked at Hikaru and said, "You have changed, Hikaru, a lot. The last time you were here, you would have told me to go with my heart, and I would have refused this. Also, I don't recall you being as...fervent...about things before." 

"I know. That was before I learned that sometimes it's not for the best to go with your heart, because you'll only end up with shattered pieces. And I learned that sometimes that rule isn't even true. If it wasn't for my husband, I don't think I would have learned anything more than self-pity and hatred. I also picked up a bit of his ego along the way as well, I think." Hikaru looked at her friend and said, "Chitzetam will be in good hands, Sultana Caldina. And I promise that I'll officially crown you when I get the chance. But for now, I have a promise to keep, and a duty to fulfill. Let's get going, Fuu. We've got some friends to bail out." 

~*~

Ukyo sat over her cup of tea, holding it as though it were a lifeline for her. "I don't know how to explain it, guys. Maybe it's just an irrational fear, but it's not one I can get over easily. I woke up this morning feeling it, and it's not going away. In fact, it only intensified after the meeting." She looked at Ranma, refusing to take her eyes off him. "But I've never had a feeling like it, and it made me do something stupid. Sorry again, Ranchan." 

Ryoga gave his friend a smile. "Well, no damage was done, and I explained it to everyone--" 

"Great. You 'explained' it to everyone. We're doomed," Ranma joked, trying to lighten the situation. 

"Damn straight you are," Ryoga added, joining in. "Seriously, Ukyo, You know as well as I do that he'll be fine. We've all survived worse than this. Besides, remember how badly we trashed their asses at the beach? C'mon, Ukyo, we're a lot more powerful now. Even you are! D'ya really think that we're gonna get creamed so easily?" He looked back to Ranma. "Seriously, though, pal. You watch your back. Yours, Hikaru's, and Nabiki's, especially." 

Ranma shrugged. "We'll be fine, you two. Don't worry, okay? Ucchan, I promise that I'll be fine." 

"I want to go with you guys, just to make sure!" she put in, nearly dropping her tea in her excitement. "If I'm there, I'll be able to make sure that you're okay!" 

"Ukyo, we've got too many people coming already--we'll lose our hiding advantage if it increases. Besides, I need you to stay here and train with Ryoga. You've just learned ki, and you'll want to develop it to its fullest potential, and since I'm not gonna be here, he's the best at it. I don't want you out there unless you can defend yourself to the utmost. With your spatula broken, you're going to be going hand-to-hand until it's fixed." 

"Then why is Nabiki going? She's not much better than me in ki!" 

"**You** try and tell my sister she's not going," Ranma noted. 

"Point," Ukyo conceded. "Okay, I'll stay and train with Ryoga, on one condition: that you and the rest make it back okay. I don't ever want to lose you, Saotome Ranma." 

"You won't, Ukyo. You never have, and you never will." The voice belonged to Hikaru as she walked into the room. "I heard what happened, Ukyo." 

The okonomiyaki chef blushed. "You don't know how embarrassed I am about that, Hikaru." 

Hikaru smiled. "It's okay; I know you better than that, Ukyo. But I don't want you to worry." Something flashed in Hikaru's hand, and when the glow went away, an amethyst pendant sat in her palm. "Ukyo, take this. If something happens to Ranma or one of us, you'll know, because the gem with begin to glow." 

Ukyo took it readily and put it around her neck. "This'll be perfect, sugar. Now I'll know you're safe, all of you." 

"Good; then you can see us off. We're leaving in an hour." Hikaru went to stand beside her husband, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll take good care of him, Ukyo, just watch." 

~*~

The spymaster, in his private chambers, smiled. _What fools! The Pillar and her knights have given us their travel plans, and now we have a way to deal with them._ Looking at a map, he found the ideal location. _Catera Ridge. Perfect. Just the ideal location to hit them, and they won't be expecting it. Furthermore, since it borders the Forest of Silence, there is nowhere that they can run to without risking their lives. Any chance they have of victory will be forfeit under the circumstances. It is a perfect plan._

_I must pass the word along to Lord Daimler. In fact, it would be ideal to make our final push for Demio at that time. With the queen out of the way, there's not anyone who can really take her place._ The spymaster began to prepare a message to send back to the Vanden Plaz. Between the might of his own Italian forces, Berlina's Japanese group, and Daimler's German war machine, they should be able to take this universe with no trouble. And once that was complete, the conquest of their homeworld would begin in earnest, and the world would be theirs. 

~*~

"General Presea, I beseech you," the young man in Autozamian clothing said, "I want to join the military, or the Guard. I want to avenge my brother's death." Around him, several Cephiran officers and Guardsmen enjoyed a chuckle at the young man's bravado. 

"Look, kid, you can't be more than, what, 14? 15?" She looked at him, noting that there was something familiar about his black hair, green eyes, and the form of his features. _He looks really familiar, but I can't place the face._

"I'm seventeen, and more than capable of whatever needs to be done, General. Like my brother before me, I'm a whiz at tech, and you need a guy like me out there on the field!" 

"Look, um, kid--" 

"The name's Prizm. Geo Prizm, ma'am," he retorted. "An' I ain't a kid!" The young man stood before her, the embers of anger growing in his eyes. "Those bastards killed Metro, and I want their hides!" 

At the mention of the name, Presea looked at him oddly. Several of the others stopped their chuckles and looked at the boy with new eyes. "You're Metro's brother?" 

"Yes ma'am. He and Zazu taught me a lot of what they know, as well as how to fight. I came out all the way from my village to avenge him, and one way or another, I will, if I get your help or not!" 

"Can you pilot an FTO?" _Not that we have many left...._

"Can I pilot them? General, I can **build** them! I have a design for an advanced FTO, which is better than any of the current leftover Autozamian models you have." He held up a small data wafer and said proudly, "I call it the Aerostar, and it'll do circles around our own FTOs, and it's more than a match for anything the enemy has." 

That caught Alero's attention. "Hey, wait--how do you know about the enemy FTOs? That's classified information!" 

Prizm looked at Alero with total disdain. "Tell that to the people of Vauxhall. They're being slaughtered by them!" Turning back to Presea, he said, "Please, ma'am! I have to do this! I just have to!" 

Presea smiled; it wasn't so long ago that she'd dealt with teenagers that wanted to save the world, and look how they turned out. Besides, her sister would have taken a chance on them, and if that's what she would have done, Presea would do no less. "Okay. Alero, contact Sintra and tell her we have a new candidate for the Guard." Turning to Prizm, she said, "Admittedly, while you'll be doing mostly defense and constabulary work in the Guard, it will allow you to build the skills that you will need. Good luck to you, young man. You will need it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." 

Geo Prizm gave the General an earnest, cheery grin as she departed the room. "I don't need luck. All I need is a chance to avenge Metro, and that'll be all for me." 

~*~

Daimler stood in front of the forces that would be heading back to Earth. There were five of them: Dacia, the recently wounded leader of the group, wore a pair of sunglasses over his maimed and ruined eye; perhaps by the time he returned, Barina might be able to fashion some sort of replacement for it--anything was turning out to be possible with the Autozamian technology at their fingertips. To his side, stood Astra and Cupra, a pair of almost identical men, swarthy and strong and definitely the pure image of Aryan bliss that the Fuhrer had in mind. To their side, dressed almost in the robes of a priest, was Sharan, their mage. He would be responsible for getting them to and from Japan. It would be dangerous, as he was their only remaining mage, but if the plan succeeded, it would be well worth the risk. 

There was still someone missing. "Where is that damned woman Estima?" 

"Right here," a voice said from above him. There was the movement of shadow, a glistening of white, and the sound of splashing water. Appearing right before him was a vision of Japanese loveliness, a young woman with light green eyes, fair skin, and hair black as night. She stood before him in a kimono, though there was a hint that she wore something beneath. "I was sent to aid you, Daimler. My mistress Botan commands that I do so, and I shall." 

Daimler looked at Estima with disdain. Another one of those rutting Japanese women under Berlina's command, whose talents were to tempt men and bring them asunder. Fortunately, unlike, say, the Water Knight, or even the Pillar and her cronies, the Imperial Japanese that served with the Vanden Plaz could be trusted. 

The group complete, Daimler addressed them, though his eyes were on the expanse of Cephiro's clear blue sky. "I don't think I need to remind you of how vital this operation is to the success for our forces here." 

Dacia's gruff voice echoed out for all to hear: "We are well aware of the situation, Lord Daimler, and will do our best to ensure that we will succeed for the glory of the Fatherland." 

Daimler's eyes flashed with a sort of passive anger. "Just like you succeeded in capturing the last of those pests they call fairies? You lost your eye as a result of your carelessness, Dacia. Don't let it happen again, or you may not make it back this time." 

Estima laughed, her voice caressed in musical tones. "Do not worry, Daimler. Your band of gaijin will be safe in my hands, although I will deal with them myself if they screw up." 

"You are not in charge of this operation, Estima. You would do well to remember that and remember your place, woman." 

Estima looked at him with eyes that were as cool and aloof as the color they showed, and commented simply, "Estima is only a name of convenience. I bear the name of Kukogawa Aikawa, and that is who I truly am." She sauntered over to him with the grace of a geisha and whispered, "This is my land we are traveling to, my world. I am in charge, despite whichever of these fools thinks himself in command. And if they think they can control me, I say only this: fox magic is to be wary of." 

Sharan, the mage, looked at her and said, "As you wish, Estima. You know the lands better than we do, so we shall leave you in command of the situation." 

The woman smiled, her countenance seeming both feral and refined at the same time, an interplay that seemed to make sense for all its difference. "Thank you for your wisdom, Sharan. There may be hope for you gaijin yet." 

"Then see to your duties, all of you. Seig Heil." Raising his arm, he saluted the expeditionary forces and watched as they began the traveling sequence. Their bodies began to glow with an unusual light, turning into small galaxies of lights. Five arcs of power encircled them, and the galaxies seemed to become one with the arcs of energy. Finally, the transport spells lifted off the ground, and bolted into the sky. A few seconds later, there was a rainbow burst of liquid colors as the five spheres burst through the dimensional barrier. 

His forces away on their mission, Daimler turned away from his watching, and to his next task at hand. Soon the Pillar herself would be falling into his trap, and there would be no chance for the Cephirans to win. This world, as Autozam and Chizetam before it would fall, and so would Fahren. And when that was done, their true mission--the return to conquer Earth would commence. 

Headed down to his personal laboratories, he knew that his plan would be risky and possibly lethal. But if it worked, he would have the power of a god at his fingertips, and a pliant slave to do whatever he wished. And he would rule all in the name of the Fuhrer. The Fourth Reich would begin soon. 

~*~

Horses raced across the plains of Cephiro, striding away from the palace, headed towards a stretch of mountains in the distance. Seven steeds, all strong and swift, all bearing their riders towards the Catera Ridge, all under the shining light of the afternoon sun. Within the party rode two finely armored women, the Wind Knight and the Water Squire, the green dress-like armor of the Wind Knight and the blue armor of the Water Squire signaling to those that watched that the Magic Knights were once again on the ride for the sake of Cephiro. 

Their leader, the Fire Knight Commander, for some reason was not wearing her armor. Racing on her own horse, she wore simple clothing that appeared as though she was from Fahren or China, on Earth. Hikaru had informed Fuu that she had no plans to don the Fire Knight armor, as she no longer needed it; she would instead wear the clothing that marked her as a Saotome, the same clothing that her husband and his sister wore. The three martial artists rode their horses, though it was clear that Ranma and Nabiki weren't as used to horses as Hikaru and her fellow Knights were. 

Finally, bringing up the rear was Michael and Shiki. Shiki chose a simple T-shirt and jeans, similar to what Michael had been wearing. Michael scanned the horizon occasionally with a pair of binoculars, taking the time to adjust settings on a high-powered rifle that he carried with him. Shiki, for her part, rode as close to Michael as possible, looking at him every so often as though she wanted to be a part of his all-consuming love and joy. 

Fuu pulled up aside Hikaru. "Y'know, this reminds me of the old days, except we're not on foot like last time." 

Hikaru smiled. "Okay, maybe one of us should have asked Mokona to come up with some sort of transportation for us. But I don't think any of us knew how to drive back then, and I'm certainly not coming up with a car, now." Hikaru watched as a pair of butterflies zoomed by, blissfully unaware of anything save their own lives. "It's been so long since I've gone through Cephiro, I wonder if anyone will remember me?" 

"Hikaru, you have a glow to you, something that defines you as otherworldly. People can't help but notice you." Fuu looked at the Water Squire, not saying anything to anyone, but merely riding alone and aloof. "Speaking of noticing, I've noticed you're not wearing your Fire Armor. What's wrong?""It's simple, Fuu: I may be the Fire Knight Commander, I may be the Pillar, but I am Saotome Hikaru when all is said and done. I don't need the armor, anymore. I'll still use the Fire Sword, but the image of the Fire Knight isn't me anymore, and you know I will not wear the robes of the Pillar." She tugged on her tang for emphasis. "This is who I am now: a mother, a wife, and a martial arts and kendo instructor. And as you said, I have a glow, so I stick out like a sore thumb, anyway." She looked at Fuu's Wind Knight gear and asked, "I know that you don't wear the armor on a regular basis, and I'm assuming you don't wear the royal robes of the Queen of Cephiro regularly, either, do you?" 

"No, I don't. But I have to a lot: I'm a symbol of the majesty of both the Crown and of the Wind Knight." 

"And that's fine for you, Fuu, but I'd rather be a symbol of belief that things will be normal again. And the only way I feel I can do that is not by being the Knight Commander or the Pillar, but by just being Saotome Hikaru, a woman who happens to be the previous two entities." She gave her old friend a smile. "And even so, still having you by my side, my old friend, makes it all worthwhile." The two women, feeling much more at ease, allowed their conversation to continue on towards other venues. 

Ranma, on the other hand, tuned out his wife's conversation. He had other topics on his mind. At the moment, he steered the horse away from Hikaru and Fuu, allowing his wife some privacy with her old friend. Fortunately, Hichan hadn't noticed, so she was still riding off alone, and Michael and Shiki were in conversation about something that it would not be best to intrude. Besides, he wanted time alone to think about his current set of problems. 

"Ranma, what's wrong? You've been morose since we left," Nabiki asked. "Want to talk about it?" 

"It's Ukyo," he admitted. "I've never seen her like this, sis. She's always been a very willful and strong person, but today...you should have seen her, Nabiki. Maybe you could have helped her; I sure wasn't able to." Since Nabiki wasn't aware of the situation, Ranma quickly updated her on what went on, from the first incident, right up to the conversation between them and Ryoga. "Ryoga'll do what he can, but I don't think it'll help much. And I feel like I abandoned her, in a sense." 

"Don't think that, Ranma," Nabiki assured him. "I think she's just worried because this is unlike any situation that we've ever been in before. These aren't the same over-attitude martial artists that we usually deal with--this is an army of killers that we're facing this time, professional killers. Moreover, the Nazis weren't known for mercy and kindness, and we all know that. She has some very valid fears, little brother, and they're the same fears I have. I don't want to lose you any more than she does. I've just been slightly better at hiding those feelings." She looked at Ranma and said, "Just promise me that you won't try to play hero, Ranma. Just do what you have to and don't put your life at needless risk. If you can promise me that, that'll be enough for me, and I'm sure enough for Hikaru." 

"You've got a promise on that." Watching the same butterflies that Hikaru had earlier, he said, "Thanks, sis. You always know the right things to say." 

"Hey, isn't that what big sisters are for?" She shrugged merrily as the horses approached the beginning of what appeared to be a hillside pass, over by a dark and sinister looking forest. Nabiki took one look into that dark, primeval mass of twisted, gnarled trees, and shuddered. "What is that?" she asked. 

Without looking at her, Hichan answered. "That is the Forest of Silence. It's a cursed place, where, for the most part, no magic can work. Over the years, 'pockets' have developed where magic can be used; it was one of those pockets where I found Minica while she was trying to escape from some Vanden Plaz assassins. But for the most part, you have to be heavily armed to enter that place, because the monsters within are nasty, and you don't have the advantage of using magic to deal with them." 

"So, being this close to the Forest on one side, and that ridge on the other, it would make a nice place for an ambush," Michael said. He stopped his horse, and grabbed the rifle, looking around in the scope. "I don't like this at all," he said. "I think we're in trouble." 

"But who the hell would know we're out here unle--**OOF!!!**" Hichan was blasted off her horse by a sudden jet of water that seemed to come out of nowhere. As she hit the ground, she rolled and in one smooth motion, unsheathed her rapier. The ground exploded beneath her, knocking her back as it began to form into an earth golem. **"AMBUSH!!!"** she screamed as she leapt back up to her feet and attacked the monster that had just assailed her. 

All around the group, the ground began to rise, forming into creatures. Fuu and Michael, carrying ranged weapons, rushed their horses away from the immediate area, both going to higher ground for sniper positions. As they moved to ground, the air around them rippled as an immediate flash flood filled the area where they were. Michael had just enough time to shout, **"OH SHIT!!!"** before the wave enveloped him and the Wind Knight. 

Hikaru leapt off her horse as a monster appeared directly underneath it, shattering the animal's rib cage as it punched through it. In her leap she aimed for the nearest golem, attacking it with a flying kick, rebounding off it and yanking out the Fire Sword from netherspace. Within seconds, she'd begun to swing the blade like a scythe, lopping appendages and sections off the creatures as more of them appeared. 

Shiki leapt off her own horse as it ran off, fearing for its own life. Landing on the ground, she turned and heard the sounds of a band of heavily armed Germans racing towards her on what appeared to be hovercycles of some sort. Dropping into an offensive stance, she yelled, "I am Nijirono Shikisai of the Nijorono School of Freestyle Shotokan, challenge you all, you cowards!" Holding her hands before her, she charged up her attack and screamed, "Unsanmushodama!" releasing her beam of emerald ki upon the oncoming vehicles. Two of them exploded, throwing their drivers clear of the flaming wreckage, though the rest of the wave came upon them. 

A silent signal passed between brother and sister and as one, Ranma and Nabiki leapt from their horses. Two monsters appeared on either side of the martial artists, but they were more than ready. Ranma screamed, **"TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"** and immediately cut down the two golems on his side. Without even bothering to worry, he moved towards Hikaru's side, throwing himself into a flying kick, and upon connection with the nearest golem, carved it to pieces with a series of rapid kicks. Charging up his ki, he screamed, **"YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN, YOU BASTARDS!!!!! SAOTOME YAMASENKEN ATTACK, KIJIN RAISHU DAN!!!!!!"** The twin crescent blades of energy he unleashed cut a path through several of the monsters before crashing into the side of the ridge and carving a massive hole in it as they exploded. 

As for Nabiki, she hit the ground, ducking under the strike of one of the golems. Following his momentum, she punched upward, shattering its arm and breaking it off. Catching it, she rammed it against the side of its head, knocking that off. Sidestepping to avoid another assault, she taunted, "C'mon, mud boys! Let's see how well you can dance!" First swirling with crimson energy, she roared, **"TENDO SPECIAL ATTACK, MUCHITSUJO BAKAHATSU!!!!"** and slammed her fist straight into the ground. At once, concentric rings of ki rippled out from her hand, rocking and rolling the ground beneath the monsters sweeping them off their feet and shaking them to bits. Seeing that Shiki was already charging a group of Nazis that were rushing in, she raced to the girl's side, ready to back her up, lest she get overwhelmed. 

Fuu scrambled to her feet, soaked to the bone, and quickly grabbed her bow. Nocking and drawing with the grace and speed of the wind, she loosed her first volley against the oncoming Nazis, taking down several of them with her shots. In return, energy blasts came her way, followed by smaller jets of water. They impacted against the rock face in a single blow, causing a small cloud of steam that obscured her vision. She called out "Midori no Shippuu!" and cleared everything away with a blast of jade wind. Racing forward, still aiming and firing her bow, she tripped over an unconscious and soaked Michael, whose body felt damp from the steam and was oddly surrounded by dozens of duck feathers. Not really knowing what the hell that meant, she grabbed him and did the only thing she could: began to drag him to the safety of a nearby boulder. "Hikaru!" Fuu cried out. "We're outnumbered! What's the plan?" 

The Fire Knight swung her blade, embedded it in the chest of another golem, turned and punched her fist through a second, then reached back, retrieved her blade, and threw it like a boomerang, the Fire Sword slicing through three more. Leaping back to avoid the hamfist punch of yet another golem, she responded by landing an arc kick to its shoulder, sending it spinning, and as it tried to rebalance itself, skewered it with a well-placed fireball. Reaching out her hand, a gout of flame erupted into being, and she began attacking once more with her sword. Hearing Fuu's cry, she shouted, "Fuu, I've got a plan! Head towards the Forest of Silence!" 

**"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?"** Hichan shouted, blasting a nearby pair of golems with the Mizu no Ryu. **"WE'LL BE POWERLESS!!!!!! AND, WE'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE MONSTERS ALREADY IN THE FOREST!!!!!!!"** She stabbed through another golem, and saw that their numbers were increasing; for every one they'd obliterated, three more were coming out of the ground. "Okay, we'll go with your plan, but if it falls apart, don't say I didn't tell you so!" 

~*~

Racing down in one of the hovercrafts, Trabant screamed out, **"WATERSPOUT!!!!"** and pointed his hand forward. A massive blast of water raced from his palms, aiming towards the group of Cephiran heroes. "Run, vermin, it will do you no good!" he called out, his voice full of glee. Shouting to the hovercycle near him, he said, "Jetta, it seems that your Geoslaves are having quite an effect on our visitors. Look at them! They're running like cowards!" 

Jetta looked back at Trabant. "It looks like they're pretty powerful, Trabant. They've managed to destroy the first wave of my Geoslaves, and looks like they're regrouping, heading into the forest over there!" She raised her arms into the air, and more of her golems began to sprout from the ground. "That should keep them busy until we arrive." Turning to the assembly of forces, she called out, "Prepare for battle, men! This should be an easy thing to deal with, after we pick up what my Geoslaves have destroyed!" 

It was an eerie sight, dozens of golems rising from the earth as though they were the undead, while the combatants began to turn tail and run, occasionally taking the time to turn and blow apart any Geoslaves that may have gotten too close. As the remainder of the Cephiran forces raced into the Forest, one single person was covering their retreat, a man who was taking on wave after wave of the Geoslaves. 

And winning. 

With a flair and style that was unbelievable if the two Nazi lieutenants had not seen it with their own eyes, a single man was dodging and destroying the Geoslaves with ridiculous ease. Darting in and out of their reach with incredible agility, he was destroying them by some means of wrist weapons that they couldn't see. For a second, it seemed as though he was tearing them apart with his bare fists and that he was summoning up the energy from his own body, but that was hardly possible--they weren't feeling any magic coming from him. There was a shout of "Kijin Raishu Dan!" and twin blasts of energy raced towards the attack group. There was only enough time for Trabant and Jetta to maneuver their units out of the way, but even so, there was a price: the three rearmost cycles and their drivers went up in explosive balls of flame, spinning out of control and crashing against the ridge or slamming to the ground. 

"I will deal with him, personally; he seems like the perfect challenge!" Racing towards Ranma, he loosed an extra strong blast of water at the martial artist, the German's way of throwing down his gauntlet at the martial artist. 

~*~

**"RANMA, GET OVER HERE!!!"** Hikaru cried, **"We're okay! We're in the Forest!"** From where she stood, ensuring that the rest of the group got into the relative safety of the Forest's perimeter, things were not looking good. Michael had been hit with one of the magical water blasts that one of them threw, and it had knocked him out. Nabiki and Shiki were a bit tired but otherwise okay. Fuu was reaching exhaustion, having dragged Michael to safety while still engaging the enemy. Hichan was unharmed and watching the Forest perimeter for further attacks. That just left Ranma, covering their backside. 

As she watched him, she felt a strong sense of pride and love well up in her. There was nothing that could touch him, nothing at all. Although the golems weren't that fast, compared to Ranma, they may as well have been, well, dirt and rocks. Without really even trying, he was juking and attacking, a whirlwind of punches, kicks, and ki-strikes that was leaving an increasingly larger and larger pile of dirt at his feet. It was just the way he moved, as wild and untamable as his namesake. She smiled a personal grin; no matter what Hichan, Sintra or any other woman thought, he was hers and hers alone. She was virtually hypnotized in watching the beyond rhythmic movements of his attacks and counters. 

So it completely caught her off-guard when he was hit with a massive water attack, which threw him for a loop and propelled him straight into the Forest of Silence. The blur that was Ranma got smaller, more dainty, and changed hair color, and an all-too familiar female form crashed painfully into the side of a tree, fingers splayed in the oyazoku posu. "Owwwwww...." Ranma moaned as she picked herself off the ground, soaking wet--her water magnetism struck again. 

Immediately, Fuu raced to her side. "Hikaru, are you okay? Looks like you took a nasty hit." 

Ranma scrambled back to her feet, shrugging off Fuu's concern and not realizing she'd been mistaken for her wife. "Don't worry, I've put up with a lot worse." Making a fist, azure ki erupted from it as though it were a star in the initial stage of supernova, and Ranma barked, "Those goons are going to pay." 

"Ranma, are you alright, anata?" Hikaru raced through the underbrush, reaching her husband's side. "You took an awfully nasty hit and…oh great--you're female again." The tone of her voice was so matter-of-fact, it almost seemed comical. 

"Sorry, dear," Ranma replied, scrambling off the ground, taking off her shirt and wringing it out. "But I can stay like this until things calm down." Ranma momentarily considered taking off her black T-shirt and wringing that out, too, but refrained, as Michael, though unconscious, was a male and there was no need to exacerbate the situation. "Think you can at least dry out my clothing?" 

"Sorry, but we're in the Forest of Silence. My Fire Magic's nulled, and I'm not going to attempt to try my Pillar powers here." In consolation, Hikaru gave him a kiss on the cheek. "At least you're okay, that's the important thing." Assured that Ranma was okay, Hikaru called to her sister-in-law. "Nabiki! I'll need you and Shiki to get over here, so I can tell you the plan." 

"Sure thing, Hikaru," Nabiki answered as she raced over. 

"Because we're in the Forest of Silence, our magic's not going to work, so I'll need you, Ranma, and Shiki to do the brunt of the attacking. We'll need you to lure them deeper into the forest, and from there, we'll attack from the rear." She turned to her fellow knights and said, "Okay here's the plan. You...oh, that's right. You didn't know, did you?" 

Hikaru tried not to giggle as Fuu, Hichan, and Shiki stared at the soaked redhead in complete shock. With the exception of a couple of minor details, she was a perfect match for Hikaru. Turning to Nabiki, she wryly commented, "I forgot to mention a couple of details, didn't I?" 

"It would appear so, but look on the bright side: maybe this'll shock Hichan out of chasing Ranma." She gave a studious look at the Water Squire and added, "Then again, maybe not...." 

Meanwhile, the other three women were dealing with the new wrinkle in their current problem. "Who are you?" Hichan asked, afraid that she was going to have to compete with two redhead bimbos for Ranma's affection. "And...what happened to my Ranma?" 

Fuu looked at the newcomer and said one simple word, as though it would explain everything: "Nova...." 

The soaked redhead was about to explain, when the treeline above them exploded in a haze of wood splinters. Energy bolts and bullets immediately filled the air, and everything became cacophony as birds, animals and kami-knew-what began to make noise, frightened by the sounds of warfare in the Forest of Silence. 

"C'mon!" Ranma screamed, dragging Hikaru and Nabiki and pulling them deeper into the brush. The others, not wanting to argue, followed, Michael coming too just in time to be dragged along. Ranma turned and noted the team of Nazis chasing after them, and had enough. "The rest of you, keep running forward! I'm going to deal with this!" Appearing to defy gravity with a vengeance, the new redhead leapt into a nearby tree, running along the length of one of the thinner branches and shouted, "I'll deal with this bunch--you go on ahead!" 

As Ranma raced off, she could feel the worried stares of Nabiki and Hikaru on the back of her neck. She was doing exactly what she promised she wouldn't do. But there was no other choice, the martial artist felt. Sometimes one had to risk one's life, if it meant saving the things that were most important. Akane had taught Ranma that, and it would be a lesson she would take to her grave. 

Noting that they were taking pains not to be noticed in the Forest, in the field, Ranma leapt into the grove of trees nearest them and raced upon the branches until she was able to position herself perfectly; they'd never know what hit them. Teeth and fists clenched in fury, the redhead leapt straight down into the center of the group and immediately engaged in her attack. The kempo grandmaster unleashed a flurry of punches on the most immediate target, dropping him like the scum that he was. The rest of them, startled, trained rifles on her, but the legendary martial artist had been expecting that and rebounded off a nearby tree, staying far clear of their fire. 

"Give up now, and I won't have to hurt you," Ranma snarled, her eyes burning with anger. "I really don't want to have to resort to senseless violence...well, any more than I have already, but I will if I have to!" 

"So you're the Pillar," one of the Nazis, a green-haired woman, replied as she crossed her arms. "You've just made your life forfeit, woman." The woman pointed her hand at Ranma and canted, "Earthcage," but nothing happened. She tried it again, and once more, all in vain. She stared at her hand in complete shock, wondering what had just gone wrong. 

_So they think I'm Hikaru, huh? Well then, better put the fear of a goddess into them!_ Ranma's response was to charge up her ki and drop into a combat stance, taunting, "You forced my hand, and now I act! This is the Forest of Silence, where no magic works, save my own; you have come at your own peril! I am the Pillar, the goddess of this realm, and I will end this!!!! **MOKO TAKABISHA!!!!!!!!!**" Almost enjoying the joke, Ranma threw the blast of energy at them, knowing they would get out of the way of her ki-attack. But that wasn't the point. The point of the exercise was, simply, their magic was gone. Ki was **not** magic. Therefore...the tide had just shifted in the redhead's favor, with a bullet. 

The massive blast of blue carved a huge path out of the Forest, creating a new trail where it burned through. Trabant and Jetta looked in shock, barely moving away from the blast. The beam continued to race out of the cursed woodland and impacted against the ridge, completely shattering a decent section of it, kicking up chunks of grass and blasting a boulder in twain. Five of the stormtroopers had been caught in the blast, and summarily incinerated in the process. 

Seeing that she had a clear advantage, Ranma dashed towards Trabant, did a tight mid-air roll, and executed the Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken, loosing a wave of 587 punches against the German warrior. Trabant quickly found himself on the defensive, having to seriously hustle to outmaneuver each thrust. However, it was all in vain as the Chestnut Fist Attack was fast enough to tag him several times over, introducing him to a new world of pain. Thrown back by the ferocity of the assault, the Vanden Plaz' Water Mage was flung like a rag doll, to crash painfully against the side of a stern tree. 

Two more soldiers rushed her, but Ranma merely took them out with vicious kicks to the head. "This is the last warning I'm going to give you. Leave now, and you won't be hurt." 

Jetta's response was to drop into a fighting stance of her own. "I think I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you, traitorous bitch!" 

Ranma sighed, wondering _when will these idiots ever learn?_ Never mind that she was fighting a woman, said woman was a Nazi and thus in Ranma's mind was exempt from her usual prohibitions. "So be it," the Japanese woman said as she rushed forward, assaulting her foe with a kick-punch combo, causing widespread damage. Ranma intentionally did this, trying to go for as little damage as possible to the woman. She had a plan, and if it worked out correctly, it just might be the advantage they needed. Multiple trees in the path of Ranma's attack were being either pulverized into wood chips, or being flung to the four winds. 

Jetta bounded from her perch to a tree behind Ranma as the martial artist punched through a large, jutting natural crystal, reducing it to rock dust. "Are you trying to frighten me?" the woman asked, "because if you are, it's not going to work!" Rushing forward, the Earth Mage of the Vanden Plaz attacked. 

"No, just letting you know what you're in for," came the reply, as cold and dark as the ground underneath her feet. To prove that matter, Ranma made good on that advice, leaping into the air, bounding off a heavily damaged tree, then launched herself into a diving kick. She slammed into Jetta at a high speed, then initiated an elbow shot, throwing the other woman back. Still having momentum, Ranma entered a rapid-kick combo that bored through Jetta's hasty defenses, then spun and nailed her squarely with a slice kick that sent her flying towards the ground. 

The Nazi slowly got to her feet and looked at Ranma with eyes of rage. "Is that the best you can do?" 

"No, I had this saved!" Ranma leapt into the air, turned and screamed, **"SAOTOME UMISENKEN ATTACK, ENTENKA SHOKYAKU!"** Glowing with energy, she leapt towards Jetta in a flying kick, seeming to swirl with tendrils of power, as though she were a comet or a solar flare. She connected with Jetta's chest, and the world went black. 

Reality restarted in a glowing burst of bioenergy that rivaled the sun, and Ranma landed on the ground. Looking into the sky, she saw the woman thrown with enough power to go severely airborne, something that she was painfully familiar with, herself. If the woman was lucky, she'd reach escape velocity and die a merciful death in the vacuum of space. If not, Ranma didn't envy her the landing; the redhead doubted that such a person had the stamina and strength that would be needed to survive such an event. 

Crossing her arms, Ranma looked at the remaining Vanden Plaz soldiers and asked, "Next batter up, please." The soldiers didn't need to be told twice; they turned tail and ran. Not quite done with them yet, she went over to the man she put under. Grabbing him by his tunic, she raised him up to her eye level and slapped him awake. _What to do now? How would Hikaru handle this?_

The answer came instantly. Trying to be as calm as he could, he spoke to the man. "I give you mercy, in the hopes that you'll take that back to your people and tell them to leave. But if I see you again, it will be the end of you." Not waiting for (or wanting to hear) his reply, she tossed him in the general direction of his allies, allowing them to retreat. There would likely be a second round, but those morons would take with them the message that the Pillar was not to be trifled with, and that was good enough for Ranma. 

Dusting her hands off and having mixed feelings of relief and regret, Ranma leapt back into the trees, racing back to where he'd last seen the others. Likely Hikaru and Nabiki were going to give her the lecture of her life, but that was unimportant to her: the fact that they were safe **was** important, and to her that was the only thing that mattered at the momen-- 

"Ryusei Kenbu!" 

In the distance, the voice lifted over the treetops. She knew Hikaru's Meteor Sword Dance attack when she heard it, and if she'd heard it now, that likely meant trouble. 

"Kusottare," Ranma seethed as she raced towards the others and realizing that putting a quick end to this whole escapade was not likely to occur. 

~*~

As she completed dissecting a freakish-looking cyclops-plant hybrid of some sort, the Knight Commander took a split-second to relax, but she couldn't. Hikaru was seriously worried about her husband, and Ukyo's own fears filled her mind for a second or two. However, she unfortunately didn't have time to think about that; she had problems of her own. 

While Ranma went off to battle, the rest of them managed to make it to a nearby clearing. They wanted to avoid it, but several monsters appeared behind them, and there wasn't much choice. However, entering the field turned out to be even less of a good idea, as somehow, every single monster in the Forest of Silence was now aware of their presence, and had decided to turn this whole situation into a complete frenzy. The clearing was still in the Forest of Silence, which left all but the martial artists and Michael without extensive powers; worse yet, the monsters had a sizable number advantage. 

There was no other choice. Hikaru ordered an attack. 

As the battle continued to rage, more and more creatures were being drawn into the mess, which Hikaru didn't like one bit. Fortunately, this wasn't Nerima--there weren't any concerns about the amount of damage being left in their wake, nor having to explain to the police on what was going on. _In any case, that's the least of our problems,_ Hikaru thought. 

Right now, there were so many creatures, she could only make out glimpses of how the others were fairing. Fuu had resorted to pulling out her broadsword and was hacking away, as was Hichan; both of them were holding their own, but the monsters were doing serious damage. Michael, having fully recovered now, was alternating between martial arts and an Uzi to keep things at bay; he was likely the one best off at the moment. Also cutting wide swaths of damage at the moment was Nabiki and Shiki, but they were both beginning to flag in their strength, and who knew how much more they were able to withstand? 

As Hikaru chased down another monster, she moved like an inferno, cutting down anything in her path, but it still wasn't making a dent in the numbers. It was as though something had signaled to the beasts that it was feeding time at the old clearing and that if you caught it, it was yours. None of them were ready to die just yet, but they still had to survive this conflict. 

Meanwhile, the Knight Commander wasn't the only one involved in deep conflict. 

"Damn you, leave me alone!" Nabiki screamed, tangling with something that resembled a cross between a lizard and an octopus. Although the creature had an arms advantage, so to speak, it failed to keep up with her blazing speed as she launched a rushing punch, fist burning with ki. When she hit it, there was an explosion of energy, sending chunks of debris to the four winds under the guidance of a plume of flame before somehow magically disappearing. Not wasting any time, she engaged the next beast, leaping into the air towards her opponent, ducking under the blow and cutting loose with her flying uppercut. The creature, who was eerily reminiscent of Pantyhose Taro's cursed form, was sent sprawling into the path of one of Michael's grenades, and it disintegrated in a fiery, bloody blossom of debris. 

Swinging the Wind Sword with an angry fury, Fuu dodged, leapt and counterattacked with all the non-magical skill she had. Even though the number of attackers were immense, the queen of Cephiro had years of experience on her since the day she started out as a young, naïve schoolgirl with a penchant of referring to these things as "monster-san". Inwardly, she chuckled at that; was there a time that she was that formal towards the things that were trying to kill her? As she rammed her blade into the chest of what seemed to be a whale with legs and oversized canines, she realized that it was her way of detaching herself from these inhabitants of Cephiro. But that was a long time ago, and a far different Fuu than the one that was fighting now. _And there are those days that maybe it was better to be the detached girl who was calling these things by so formal a concept,_ she thought as she engaged the next in line. 

Leaping into the air, Hichan lopped off the arm of one unnatural creature before landing, leaping back into the air and carving a second one in half. All of her training, everything that her mother and father had taught her, was being used to their utmost. _Mama, I'm coming to save you, and there's nothing that's going to stop me!!!!_ Screaming in rage, she moved her blade with deadly speed and precision, the rapier moving like a flashing, shining sliver of death, tearing apart everything that was and would be. All she had to do was weather this, then she would be able to save her mother. Once that was accomplished, maybe her parents would get back together, which would leave her to take care of Minica, kick the redhead bimbo's ass, and take Ranma's hand. All it would take would be getting through this mess, and all the pieces would fall into place...and Ryuuzaki Hikaru was certainly willing to make as many pieces fall as needed to accomplish her goals. 

Combining traditional martial arts with the more modern martial art of carrying an Uzi, Michael was cutting down several creatures that looked like moving inkspots. Still, they bled, and that was for the best. He was fighting once again, once more for country and honor, something that was alien to him a decade ago. Stepping into range, Michael slammed a fist across the (possible) face of one of the monsters, turned and broadsided them all with a spin kick, then as they backed off, he whipped the Uzi back into range and shredded its head, black ichor spilling all over. He opened fire, emptying the clip, then snapped his finger, making the Uzi disappear. Snapping his fingers once more, he gave his enemies a wicked grin and pointed his shotgun straight into the face of a second. **"Cliché time, boys! This is my boomstick!"** and pulled the trigger with gusto. There was an explosion of force, tossing back the newest group of beasts. Looking for his allies, he waded into the next group, planning to take them down and get to the side of his friends. He owed Ranma a debt of honor for tons of reasons, and if the Nazis were active, as a member of the American intelligence community he was obligated to do something about the vermin. And just as important, he had to protect Shiki...she was climbing on the roster of important things in his life, and he'd lost too many important things already. 

Shiki punched forward, releasing her projectile attack. The blast of ki spiraled towards her opponents, slamming into its chest and pushing it back. A creature that was reminiscent of a land-bound manta ray sailed through the air, opening its mouth and flinging some sort of unknown energy at the Chinese martial artist. Leaping out of the way, she initiated a spin kick, spiraling round and round and round again, hitting her sizable foe each time. She spun to the point where she was lifting several feet into the air, before swatting the giant back to the floor with a well-placed ax-kick. "C'mon, bugs! I am Nijirono Shikisai, and I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" A creature similar to one of the ones that had attacked Michael charged her, and almost hit her with an inky blast of some fluid. The ground near her began to bubble from acid, and Shiki leapt back. "Is that the best you can do?" she cried. 

Without explanation or ceremony, all the monsters stopped their attacks. The area went deathly silent, as though there was a scheduled intermission. There was a soft rumble on the ground, and without warning, the legion of monsters began to flee the area, as though something had absolutely frightened them. 

"I don't like the looks of it," Nabiki deadpanned. In response, the ground rumbled again, a stronger tremor. 

Michael snapped his fingers twice, banishing his shotgun and bringing up what appeared to be an RPG launcher. "Whatever's doing that, I think we're in for it." 

There was an unnatural scream, and a section of the trees exploded in a shower of dust, dirt, and wood. As the haze cleared, a huge monster, four meters tall strode over them, radiating pure and utter power. Similar in appearance to a sort of mutated lobster, the creature in question had eyes that burned with animalistic fury and a gargantuan strength as it stared at the group. Clearly, it had decided that it had found its quarry, as the other fauna had left the clearing. This then was the top of the food chain in the Forest of Silence, and it had found its newest meal. To prove its mastery, it screamed a cry of power at a nearby grove of trees; a wide swath of disintegration occurred as everything in the vicinity was obliterated in an invisible wave of sonic force that rivaled the white soundblast of a nuclear detonation. With its demonstration of power, the lobsterbeast thought itself the proverbial King of the Hill. 

Not a good idea to do around the goddess of the universe. 

**"That's it--I have had enough of this! I am not going to put up with this any more, damn it all!!!! I have been attacked, separated from my children, dragged to another universe, worried to death about my husband and friends, and I HAVE REACHED MY GODDAMN LIMIT!!!!!!!!!"** Calling up her innermost reserves of strength and banishing her sword away, Hikaru went into a deep focus, ready to show the monolithic being before her exactly who was really at the top of the tree of life in this world. She opened her eyes, and they went completely red with anger and frustration; the time for dealing with this was long since past. Racing in at her top speed at the moment, Hikaru snarled, **"This ends here and now!!!! SAOTOME MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYU SPECIAL ATTACK, STEP ONE--SHIPPUDOTO SAMBYAKUDAN!!!!!!!"** Moving on a scale that usually only her husband could move at, the Fire Knight unleashed a blur of kicks and punches that in no way the monster could have been able to counter; it was being pummeled senseless with each thunderous blow that the redhead threw. Spinning and booting her opponent into the air with an upward roundhouse kick, she turned to Nabiki and snarled, "Take him." 

Nabiki immediately bounded into the air, screaming, **"STEP TWO--TENBATSUTEKIMEN SEMPUKYAKU!!!"** Matching her opponent's trajectory, the master of Tendo Anything Goes Shotokan delivered her own blazing assault of high-speed kicks in mid-air, releasing hellishly powerful strikes of ki with each blow. Finally, she did a snapping spin in mid-air, and slammed her opponent to earth courtesy of a downward ax kick. 

As Nabiki landed on the ground nimbly, she noticed that the creature somehow managed to stagger to its feet from the crater it'd created on its none-too-graceful landing. Seeing that it was ready for more, she gasped, "Hikaru, we're all going to have it hit it at once, and do it now, or it's going to tear us apart!" Sure enough, the creature was opening its mouth, ready to loose its sonic force against the assembly at hand. 

Hikaru pulled her sword out from netherspace. It was going to be now or never, and she wasn't sure if they were going to be able to pull it off. 

She needn't have worried. 

Just as the lobster creature reared its head back to unleash its blast, the earth moved and the heavens shook as a pronouncement came from on nigh: **"YOU STILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!!! SAOTOME YAMASENKEN FINAL ATTACK, REVISED--TENPENCHI YAKUSHIN!!!!"** There was a spectacular outward pulse of azure energy, and as in the space of two seconds, a shadow-blurred Ranma threw an Amaguriken to the chest, an aerial rounding snap kick to the face, an elbow smash, a reverse snap kick, and a rapid trio of Kijin Raishu Dan blasts that set up the creature for the final blow, a rising blast kick that sent it into the air, where Ranma followed, punching with an Amaguriken attack and knocking it back to the ground. As the redhead approached the ground she created a massive sphere of ki, calling up the Hiryu Korin Dan and slamming the creature with it, completely shattering its exoskeleton and charring the remains in a mushroom cloud of energy and terrain as it was buried fifty meters into the earth below, crater notwithstanding. 

Standing in the center of the crater, Ranma was breathing heavily, before gasping, "Sorry I was late. Had a hard time trying to find you all." Hikaru gave her currently female husband a scowl, and Ranma couldn't help but grin happily at her sister and wife, relieved that they were okay. "Nabiki, Hikaru...wow. You two really held it together. I'm proud of you both," she admitted. 

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Saotome, you've got some explaining to do about breaking promises." She stared at her brother for a couple of uncomfortable minutes before intoning darkly, "Don't **ever** do that again." Hikaru just stood there, giving her husband a glare on the level of the Akai Inazuma, and figuring how long Ranma was going to be pulling sleep time on the couch. 

"Love you too, sis. I was just as worried about you, too. Both of you," Ranma admitted, knowing that, with certainty, everything was her fault. Again. As usual. Regardless of what world they were on. After all, the fates forbade Ranma from getting constant breaks, and she was about due yet another setback in her life. "I couldn't let those goons get at us; what did you expect me to do?" 

"Couldn't you have asked one of us to go with you?" Hikaru said, her voice dripping acidly. 

"I, um, didn't think of that," Ranma admitted, feeling somewhat embarrassed. 

"That was pretty obvious," the other redhead all but shouted. 

In the meanwhile, now that the calamity was over, and everyone's mind began to calm down, it was Fuu who voiced the question on everyone else's minds: "Who are you?" 

With that ever-familiar statement, the one that she'd said so many times it seemed like a pat answer, she looked at the rest and said, "I'm, um, Saotome Ranma. Sorry about this." As the others facefaulted, Ranma looked at Hikaru. "You didn't tell them, did you?" Hikaru just simply turned away from him, angry as hell, as did Nabiki. Turning back to Fuu, she gave a quick explanation: "Okay, here's the tankoban version: when I was fifteen, I fell into a cursed pool in China. The curse turns me into a girl when I get hit with cold water, and back to normal when I get hit with hot water. It's a complete coincidence that my female side looks almost exactly like my dear, loving wife." 

"Flattery isn't going to get you out of this one, Saotome," Ranma's "dear, loving wife" remarked. Looking into the sky, she noted the setting sun and sighed. "Let's get back onto the main trail. I doubt we'll be harassed again, and we should be setting up camp for the night, soon anyway. Shall we, Nabiki?" 

"Why of course, dearest sister-in-law," Nabiki answered, falling right into step. The rest, still somewhat shocked, also fell into step behind the Knight Commander. 

"Man, I can't ever get a break," Ranma groaned. "Even when I win, I lose." Raising her hands to the heavens, she asked, "What did I do to deserve this?" 

"Here." Michael handed him a small flask; Ranma felt the warmth in it and looked at the CIA operative curiously. 

"So, what're you doing with hot water?" Ranma asked, unscrewing the top off and lifting it towards her head. 

"It's not water." As Ranma poured it over her head, beginning the transformation, Michael clarified, "It's coffee. You might smell like Juan Valdez and his donkey Pablo for a couple, but it's better than nothing, right?" Placing a friendly hand on the now-male martial artist's shoulder, he asked, "I take it you'll be sleeping in my tent tonight?" 

"Yeah, I guess; I can stand my female form, but it's not something I care to live in on a daily basis." Ranma watched as his wife continued walking, not even bothering to look back to see what he was doing. "Yup, she's definitely pissed at me. So, Michael, I have to admit, you didn't seem surprised by my change. It's like you've seen it before, or something." 

Michael laughed, quickly coming up with an excuse to cover the situation. "Remind me to tell you sometime about the Lake of Souls in Kenya sometime--after seeing what that did, I'm not surprised by much. C'mon, let's catch up with the others. If you're lucky, I might have a dozen roses with me that might get you out of your current situation." 

~*~

"So you two got completely defeated by the Pillar?" Daimler looked at his two defeated lieutenants, a critical gaze in his eyes. "Considering what information we have about her, I really don't put much faith in your words." 

Rubbing her arm, Jetta sighed; the appendage was likely broken. "Sir, the Pillar isn't exactly like she seems, and her husband is more powerful than we can imagine. I had my Geoslaves attack him, and he was taking them down as though he was an entire division of Panzers. Once inside the Forest, we were attacked by the Pillar herself, and she is as dangerous as her male. These two are not to be trifled with, Lord Daimler, and I must recommend extreme caution." 

"Feh. Do you expect me to believe that a pair of inferior Japanese beat you, the pride of the German forces? If the Italian or Japanese contingents were in command of this fiasco, I would understand. But you two are of the finest mystical Aryan blood! I expect better of you!" Eyes blazing with fury, he snarled, "Report to the infirmary, and have Targa and Passat report to me. We will have to deal with our adversaries in a more...effective manner." 

As the two disappeared from his chambers, he could only hope that the expeditionary team would have more success than those two idiots. If not, then he would have to go with his plans and that indeed would be a very costly, and weighty decision. Looking out the window at the star-filled skies, he knew it to be a symphony of light, one that would coo and sing to him his eventual victory, even if he had to blot out their majesty themselves. 

~*~

It was early evening and the stars and twin moons of Cephiro were rising into the nocturnal sky, Sebring with its pearly, Luna-like hue, and the red, rusty sphere that was its lunar sibling, Lanos. Both of the moons were haloed by dozens of stars, some near and some incredibly far away. One of them, Ukyo surmised, might even be Sol itself, the star under which she and her friends were born. 

Sitting on the balcony railing overlooking the rose garden, it was hard for the young woman to picture this place as a world at war. But at war it was, and some of her loved ones were out there, possibly never to come back. Especially Ranma, the one and only man she'd ever loved, the one person that she'd dedicated her life to. Married or not, she'd dedicated her life to him, and the thought of facing a life without him gripped her heart with fear. 

"Ukyo, relax. He'll come back. He always does," a voice said behind her. "You know he'll be alright. He, Hikaru, and Nabiki will look out for each other. There's no way that any of them would let the others come to harm." 

Ukyo exhaled a gentle breath, composing her words. "Ryoga, I appreciate your concern, but I can't change how I feel." She made a hand motion, and it was clear that she was wiping away tears. The lost man moved a little bit to see her face, and he wasn't wrong. "I'm terrified, Ryoga. For the first time in my life, I'm genuinely afraid of losing him." 

Ryoga hopped up to the ledge, then sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around the morose okonomiyaki chef. "I don't think I need to point out that he's survived just about everything that has come his way. He survived Saffron, Toma, Kirin, avalanches, and even Akane's death. He'll make it through this as well. Don't you have faith in him?" 

"I do, Ryoga," she whispered, "but I don't trust those he's fighting." Looking at him, she asked, "All I've ever wanted was to love him, and I keep losing him. What will happen to me if I lose him for good?" 

Ryoga looked into her eyes and smiled. "That's a question you'll never have to answer, and deep down, you know it." 

Ukyo looked at her friend, and did something she rarely did: she lied. Hopping off the railing and back onto the balcony, she said, "Thanks, Ryoga, for cheering me up. I think I'm going to go to bed now." _And cry myself to sleep._

He nodded and responded, "Anytime, Ukyo. Anytime. Oh, don't forget to meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning at six. We've got a lot of ground to cover, and I want to make sure you're prepared." 

"I will, thanks." 

As Ukyo went back into the palace, Ryoga looked out at the moons, the stars, and the skies that his friends were currently slumbering under, so many kilometers from here. As though he was sending his friend a mental message, he thought, _Ranma, make it back soon. She needs you, and I don't know how much I can be of help._ Getting off the railing and heading back inside himself, he added, _Take care, my friend. _

~*~ 

In the middle of the night, Hikaru woke up to something unusual. She turned and saw Nabiki still asleep in her sleeping bag, and couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Turning over, she came face to face with a bouquet of roses, red as flame and giving off the most pleasant scent there was. Lifting them to her nose to take in more of the delicate touch of the rose's aroma, she mentally winced as she realized who else should be in the tent with her. 

She set the flowers down and felt a bit guilty about what she did. Although she and Nabiki had every right to be mad at Ranma for his antics, she'd also disrupted the rest of the day. Nabiki, after giving him a decent chewing out at dinner, was no longer angry with him, so why was Hikaru still holding her temper at the man she loved? Even the tent arrangements had to be swapped somewhat because of her anger. 

Opening up her mind, she searched for his presence, probably in Michael's tent. Oddly enough, he wasn't sleeping there. Could Hichan be up to some tricks? Ranma would never cheat on her, but that didn't preclude the Water Squire attempting something; she'd heard plenty of "fiancée war stories" from Ukyo and Nabiki, and that bothered her. Not wanting to take a chance, Hikaru quietly slipped out of the tent, to look for her husband. 

Under a gorgeous canopy of stars, the Fire Knight saw her husband, still sitting at the campfire, occasionally firing a small bolt of ki onto it to keep it lit, and watching the stars with a sense of longing that Hikaru found troublesome. Had her anger done something to him? Was he now wishing to be somewhere else, perhaps with Akane? Hikaru found she didn't have an answer for that, and that in and of itself was another set of concerns. She took one step towards him, but found that she wouldn't know what to say right now. Feeling morose, she turned around and decided to go back to bed. Things would be much less troubling in the morni-- 

"Hikaru." The redhead turned and found that Ranma wasn't even looking at her, instead, continuing to watch the stars. Before she could ask, he answered, "I knew it was you, love. I can always feel when you're near." He turned to look at her finally, and the light from the bonfire made him look otherworldly, as though he was the god and she the everyday mortal. "Hikaru, I've thought about what happened today, and--" 

"Anata, you don't have to apologize," she admitted, walking over to him and sitting down beside him. "You were right and Nabiki and I were wrong. I think Ukyo's paranoia set us off, and...." She looked at him, and there was tender concern in her eyes. "You've trained for combat more than any person I've ever known. I was a relative latecomer to the combat game, but I've learned fast, and my magic has allowed me to learn faster. Nabiki learns faster even than I do, I think. But we're human and still capable of dying, and a part of me died just a little when I saw you get hit. 

"Ranma, you can do amazing things with your talent. You can move in ways I've never seen anyone do. You have powers and skills that outclass even mine at times. But you're still human, you're still the person I love, and you're still the person I'm going to worry about most while we're here." She snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and watching the starscape above. 

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, the pair simply watching the canopy of jewels glittering in the ebon expanse. "Hikaru, I did what I had to do because you and Nabiki were in danger. I have always fought because it's a passion for me, but I have always fought hardest when those I care about are in danger. I have no regrets, and I'll do it again if I have to, if it means you two are safe. You two are capable, talented martial artists, but I will never accept standing by and not doing something about it if it's in my power to do something. You can't expect me to." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you too much to do that." 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, glad that this problem was over with. "Thank you for the roses, Ranma. Where'd you get them?" When he didn't answer, she asked, "I'll bet it was the same place you got the coffee bath, isn't it?" 

"That obvious?" "Not unless I started doing your laundry in Starbucks decaf, which I don't remember doing." 

"You should consider it. Adds for a nice cologne for him," a voice yawned. 

"Sure, sis. And you can douse your shirt in cream," he added. 

Nabiki stretched and said, "I just came out to make sure that you two were doing okay, and to let you know that we love you, Ranma. But this isn't Gotemba, and neither of us is Akane. I know you did what you did today because you had to protect us, but you've also taught us how to protect ourselves. Have some faith in us and your teaching abilities." She yawned once more and said, "Get some sleep you two. We've got a long day ahead tomorrow. And do me a favor: don't wake me up when you come into the tent, ne?" With that, she left the two sitting watching the stars together, a pair strong in their powers and their love. And that, Nabiki had to admit to herself, was probably the strongest reason why she felt they would survive this mess--not because Ranma or Hikaru was incredibly powerful, but because both of them in the end, loved each other to the point that such a love was stronger still. 

"Oyasumi, little brother, Hikaru-chan," she whispered as she reached the tent and took one last look at them. Her heart swelled with pride and love. _Oh, Akane,_ she thought as she crawled into the tent and her sleeping bag, _you should be proud of him. He still survives, and thrives, and he's done our family proud._

As Nabiki went into the tent, Hikaru looked at her husband. "So, what are you thinking of, anata?" 

"I was thinking of the children, and Kasumi. I hope they're doing fine." 

"So do I," she said, a tone of melancholy creeping back into her voice. "I'm a poor excuse for a mother, being so far away from my children. I wonder what your mother would think. Or mine, if she were still alive." 

"Well," Ranma answered, "I would think that they would be proud to see you do what you're doing. You came out here because you wanted to protect your friends here, and because you wanted to protect your family. You made a hard choice, but you made that choice because you were a mother who wanted to defend her children, a wife who wanted to defend her husband, and a woman who wanted to defend her friends." He gave Hikaru a kiss on the cheek, and yawned. "Nabiki's right. We should get some sleep." 

As Hikaru took his hand and led him towards the tent, she wondered aloud, "I wonder how they're doing? I'm sure Akama is being a handful for Kasumi." 

As they both crawled into the sleeping bag, Ranma kissed her gently and assured her, "I'm sure that everything's fine, dear. What could go wrong?" 

~*~

"FLIGHT 817, ARRIVING FROM BANGKOK." 

A woman walked off the jetway, into the main concourse of Narita. An average-sized Japanese woman, she had long hair that cascaded down the length of her back, the shade a jet black, save for a long white swath that streaked down the length of her mane. Her dark eyes had a cool, calculating look in them, the look of a predator finally in the land of plenty. Despite her long flight, her plum-colored kimono was perfect and exquisite, the ideal image of the Japanese housewife. Under her arm, she carried a long package, perhaps a parasol or something of equal length. 

She gave the customs officer her passport, and the man took a cursory look at it. "You've been gone from Japan for quite some time, miss. Welcome back." 

"Thank you," she replied in pleasant tones. "After my long training trip, I'm looking forward to reuniting with my husband and child. I've been away far too long." 

"A training trip, you say?" the inspector asked, as routine and just to make conversation with the alluring woman that stood before him. She was obviously attractive, and was likely the pride of her husband. 

"Yes. I was training to make myself the best martial artist, to be worthy of my family's honor and my husband's name. I didn't feel that I was worthy of taking his family name until I could improve my skills." 

The man nodded sagely; it was a rare woman that respected such old ways, and to find that quality in a girl so young spoke of refined breeding and good stature. Handing her passport back to her, he said, "Well, I wish you the best of luck, lady, and hope that you will be reunited with your family soon." 

Fuitamu Keiei, the woman known as the Black Blade, said, "I thank you for your kindness, sir." With that, she took her passport and walked towards the baggage claim. At long last, she was home, and it was time to take what was rightfully hers. Seven years of exile, and that exile would end with the deaths of Saotome Nabiki and Shidou Hikaru. Once that was done, she would have a much deserved reunion with her husband and her child, and all would be for the best. 

_I've returned, Ranma, she thought, and when I am done, nothing will ever separate us, ever again._

~*~

There was disorientation for a second, and when it went away, five people found themselves standing in the middle of a park. One gaijin, dressed in the robes of a priest, three dressed in normal clothing, and a young Japanese woman in a kimono, stood in the center of Mikasa Park, between the train and the ancient museum ship known as the MIKASA. 

Estima looked at the statue of Admiral Togo, then at the beached artifact that was once his flagship a long time ago. The sun was setting over Tokyo Bay and Yokosuka Harbor, over Monkey Island and the still waters that the ship had longed to touch. "When I was last here, this was our Naval Academy. I was brought here by Botan, shown the ways of civility here, and brought to be her personal aide. When we assembled our group, I was made he second in command because of my clever, clever ways. We thought we would rule our corner of the world," the woman said, in a sorrowful tone. Dacia looked across the way, over at the marina and to the set of buildings that sat on the other side. There were several English-adorned buildings on the other side, hinting that it was no longer the Japanese naval base it used to be. This was proven true a minute later through his eyes; while the German spoke no English, it was easy to make out the colors of the American flag in the fading daylight. "And it seems that we know who now rules this corner. This is the future of your home, Estima. I wonder if this a similar fate has befallen the Fatherland." 

One of Dacia's henchmen, a man named Cupra, all but bit off his scream of rage. "This is a travesty!!! We cannot allow the Amerikaners and the Allies to rule the world, my friends! We must take it back!!" As if defying the American military facility across the marina, he shouted, **"WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND BRING THE REICH BACK TO ITS PROPER PLACE!!!!!"**

Estima backhanded him. "You fool!" she seethed. "You will attract needless attention. We already stand out here like sore thumbs, would you like to get us arrested?!?!?!" As Cupra crumpled to the ground, she pulled out the stack of pictures and looked at them intently. Holding up one of the pictures, she said, "I know this place. I know where this is. This is Nerima, a ward of Tokyo." 

"How do you know?" Sharan asked. 

"Nerima was the ward my lady Botan came from," Estima answered. "Botan's family took me in, made me practically a part of their own family when they knew I had none." The Japanese warrior gave Sharan a feral smile and cooed, "If the Pillar's children are in Nerima, we will find them, and we will take them. And I swear to you, if there is anyone that stands in our way, I don't care who it is--I will personally tear them apart with my bare hands and eviscerate them with my tantos. I am Kukogawa Aikawa, a Kitsune Kunoichi, and I will win the day, no matter the cost!" With a flourish, she headed towards the park exit, and the nearest train station. There was much to plan, and children to capture. 

NEXT:  
Part Eight: Meanwhile.... 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Be prepared for a couple of surprises next chapter. 

Special thanks goes to John Shearen for his description of Misaka Park, the onetime Imperial Japanese Naval Academy. ^_^


	10. Part 8a: Round One: The Mist and Roses

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas (& special guest co-writer Rob Barba) 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma 1/2_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Part Eight:  
**_Meanwhile...._**

**FIRST ROUND: The Mist and Roses**

"Yes, anata. I'll miss you, too. Take care of yourself at the conference. Until next, my love." With that, Ono Kasumi tapped the disconnect button on the cordless phone and sighed. Her husband was going to be gone to an acupressure conference in Hawaii for a couple of weeks, and with the children in her care, there was no feasible way that she would be able to go on a second honeymoon of sorts. So a reluctant Tofu had to go alone, and an equally morose Kasumi had to remain behind. 

Kasumi supposed that she could have asked Auntie Nodoka to watch the children, but that would be unfair, she decided. Ranma and Hikaru were depending on her to watch their children while they were gone, and that was a duty that Kasumi took very seriously. She loved her brother, his wife and their children, and she would never shirk on what they asked of her. 

Besides, that meant she could live in the old home for a little while. Since they left a week ago, she moved into her old room, happy that it had never been remodeled when she and Nabiki moved out. Ranma left both of their rooms alone, turning his old room into the twins' room and giving Akama Akane's old room (it was the right thing to do). In fact, both Hikama and Hotaru were asleep at the moment, and Akama and Hiro were both at school. The house, all in all, was rather quiet, something that she was unaccustomed to in this old house. 

'_Oh, what do I do? I've cleaned the house and did the laundry. The boys won't be back from school for at least another two hours._' She smiled to herself. No one was around. She could get away with it. She felt a guilty pleasure at what she was about to do, but as long as no one was around, there was no way to dishonor herself. 

Kasumi gave herself a knowing smile, and then went back into the house. She had two hours to kill. 

~*~

"Man, this sucks." Martin, sitting on a roof across the street from the house he was watching, was bored out of his skull. He had no idea how he got talked into this shit. One minute, Michael had come here to kill someone. The next, Donovan had assigned Martin to protect the people who lived in the house owned by the person that Michael was going to kill, but had decided not to. Now, this was his only job, and had been for the past week. 

What was he guarding against? The Yakuza? Some Chinese or North Korean spies? Godzilla? In a neighborhood like this one seemed to be, it wouldn't be surprising if all of them showed up at the same time. Yawning from the relative stretch of boredom, he decided to hop down to a nearby vending machine and get a couple of cans of coffee. He was going to need something to keep him awake from the monotony, and the little cans of brown joy would do the trick just now. 

As he reached a machine, he spied a young woman watching him with a gaze that could be considered either appreciative or predatory. She was apparently in her mid-twenties, and sporting that "Ayanami Rei" hairstyle that Japanese girls seemed to find so fashionable lately. She was dressed in a simple white turtleneck and black jeans, and it gave her an elegant yet casual look. He gave her a glance of his own, and she blushed demurely, somewhat embarrassed by the attention. But she soon recovered and gave Martin a winsome, demure smile. "Hello, sir," she spoke, her voice soft and innocent. 

Martin took one look at her and gave her his "ladykiller" grin; she was obviously not going to be a problem insofar as work was concerned. "Well, what brings you here so early in the morning, miss?" 

She looked into the street, and pouted; it looked absolutely adorable on her. "I was supposed to meet a friend here, but it looks like she's not going to show." She looked at him again and asked with some hesitancy, "So what brings you to this little neighborhood?" Pointing at his long-lens camera set up, she noted, "We don't usually get many tourists coming here. Normally they tend to stick to the more interesting parts of town." 

'_Damn, I should have left it on the roof!_' Fortunately, his CIA cover solved that problem. "Well, I'm a photojournalist from International Architecture magazine, and I'm doing an article on Japanese towns." Pointing at the Saotome-Tendo dojo, he said, "Take for example, that house over there. It seems to be a renovation of an earlier pre-WWI design. Yet it seems to meld perfectly; only the aluminum window frames give away the truth that it's not part of the original structure." He then pointed to two more houses in the immediate area, giving enough details with a sound of expertise in his voice that made him sound as though he actually knew what he was talking about. 

The girl looked at him with awestruck eyes. "That is impressive, sir. You must have an interesting job," she said, blushing slightly; Martin thought that she wasn't used to talking to men in this manner. 

"Well, if you're free for dinner tonight, maybe I could tell you about it," Martin said, giving her one of his non-CIA business cards. He'd dropped all pretense of hitting on her, as the girl was too apparently too naïve and innocent to understand things like that. '_Well, I am going to be stationed in this country for quite some time, and Donovan didn't say anything about mingling with the locals, so...._' 

She took the card, then gave him a friendly smile before handing him one of her own. "I'd like that," she replied. Looking at her watch, she huffed, "Oh dear, looks like she's really late now. I'd probably better go looking for her. It was nice meeting you," she said, her cheeks flushing, "and I'll be sure to call. Goodbye!" With that, she rounded the corner and headed off. 

Martin watched her go, as something stirred in his heart. There was something about that girl that reminded him of his Ivana, back before he'd heard of Project Renovation, much less defecting to the US and joining the CIA. If he'd still remained in Russia, he likely would have married her. But fate drew other plans for him and her; she was trapped into a situation where she could not get out of, and was murdered in the end. An uncaring government told Ivan Pavlov that she was shot trying to steal state secrets, unwilling to admit that it had been a Party Official that had her killed because she would not favor him. A week later, Donovan Cheng stepped into his world, and introduced him to a new life. 

Since then he'd never found love; he was too afraid of betraying his feelings for Ivana. From talking to Michael, he'd gone through much the same just before he left, with a local girl trying to enter his heart while it was still filled with the memories of his deceased wife, Theresa. Michael might have decided that it was time to move on; maybe Martin should do so as well. Looking at her card, he noticed where she worked; a nightclub down at Roppongi. That caught his attention slightly; she didn't fit the hostess or Roppo-gal stereotype. Maybe she was the secretary for the club; somebody had to do whatever paperwork was there, right? Besides, it really didn't matter; she was a nice girl and he'd definitely found himself wanting to see more of her in the future. 

~*~

Rounding the corner, the girl breathed a sigh of relief. He was cute. Really cute. But she didn't come here to flirt with guys; she came here to do what she was asked to do. She looked at his business card, then pulled out her cell phone and made a few discrete calls. A few minutes, she had the answer she was looking for: Mr. Martin Aston was apparently on the level with her, and all he was, was a photographer for the Cerulean Images Agency, currently on loan to American Interests and Securities of Japan, Ltd. And he did know what he was talking about. 

She just wished he hadn't pointed out the Tendo home like that; it unnerved her a little, as though he was watching it for reasons other than he'd told her. She was asked to watch the place while the owner of the home was gone, and besides, she owed its owner a debt she couldn't repay, not in a million years. She was obligated to help, and when she was asked, she jumped at the chance. It was her last, best hope for redemption in Ranma's eyes, as well as her own. 

In the meanwhile, she thought it best to move to another area to continue her watch, so Martin wouldn't be suspicious that she was doing something untoward; she wouldn't be, and she wasn't that sort of girl--not anymore, at any rate. Glancing at her watch, she noted that tonight was going to be her last day at work before her sabbatical; she had to start her training soon. Looking at her reflection on the glass face of her watch, she sighed. '_Story of your life, girl. Someday it'll get better; someday there will be redemption._' Once again, she ignored the lies she told herself; though there was peace life now, there was no love, and unless things worked out with this Martin guy, there wouldn't be for some time to come. 

Leaping onto the nearest rooftop, she ran towards another block. There would be plenty of time for love, later. For now, there must only be vigilance. 

~*~ 

In the private gym of the New Otani Nerima hotel, Keiei completed her kata. Her targets, all thick iron dummies, were reduced to slagged and hacked metal, courtesy of her ki attacks and her epic use of the black katana at her hands. She'd learned so many techniques over the years, so many talents, that she was sure that she was likely the best woman martial artist in the world. She was also sure, that in the past seven years, that Ranma had gotten much better. He'd had to, if only to keep that wicked, wicked husband stealer Saotome Nabiki from him; Keiei was sure that her beloved Ranma and their child were suffering. She'd been gone too long, but it was a necessary evil, one that she had to do in order to protect the ones she loved most. 

Of course, there were other rewards besides familial love. For example, to win Ranma back, she would have to defeat Shidou Hikaru's sword skills, Tendo Ranko's fighting skills, and every bit of treachery that Nabiki would throw at her. But though the three of them were cunning, Keiei was even more cunning, and that would be the key to her long-awaited victory. 

Slipping into the familiar black clothing that she used to fight, she spent time in meditation, focusing on her power. These were new koans and yogas that she'd been taught, these learned during her last seven years of training, and the majority of these under the master that she'd served for the past five. As she drew and channeled her power, her indigo aura seemed to throb with unnatural strength, as though it was carrying the power of a million dark suns. 

As she felt her power growing, she chuckled in fond memory of her now-deceased master. Though he'd been somewhat of a lech when she first met him, he'd mellowed considerably as he saw her power grow. He'd told her a hundred times, "I'm not long for this world, and there is no more time for pleasure; there is only the duty to the Art." In that, he'd practically treated her as a favored daughter, teaching her every talent he knew in his mind, and when that wasn't enough, they traveled around the Orient, soaking up all the martial skills that she could ever hope to learn. Within those five years, she'd grown from a girl with the purpose of fighting, to a woman who had the ultimate techniques of a dozen disciplines within her fingertips. 

During those five years, she'd moved on past her family. Her mother and father passed away, leaving her younger brother as the head of the Fuitamu School of Combined Jigenryu and Bushin Arts. She no longer cared; that part was long gone in her life, and once she won her husband back, she would banish the Fuitamu name to a forgotten past, anyway. If fate had been different for her, she would have stayed with her master, and taken over his school; she was his heir now that he passed away, and she was likely to pass on her skills to her child and future children, regardless. She owed much to him. 

She thought back to the night that he died, two months ago. He'd told her, "You have a strong mind and a stronger fighting spirit. Take what is yours, and defend it to its utmost. But never forget to be nurturing, or you will only create your own downfall. You will receive all that is yours in the end, Keiei--I'm certain of it." With that, he took his final breath and went to the ancestors. The next day, she buried him under one of his favorite trees by a lake--he said that it reminded him of the place where he met the only woman he ever loved, so long ago; he'd been a fool not to stay with her, but the Art was a hard master of its own, and duty required him to move on. 

Standing up and heading for the door, she took one last look out the window, towards the horizon, and the nations that lay beyond, eventually to a tree by a lake. Wiping a tear from her eye, she whispered, "Thank you for everything, Master Happosai. I won't let you down." Taking the black blade in her hands, she left the gym to head for her room, soon to prepare herself for the final destiny that would await her in this. 

~*~

The Vanden Plaz strike group walked out of the train station, headed towards their goal. The Germans, for the most part, tried to hide the looks of disgust from their faces; inferiors though these people might be, they were allies, and it was not their fault that the war had gone sour for them--it was something that the Vanden Plaz would rectify in the end, after all. Estima, taking the time last night to rob a couple of would-be bandits down in Daigasu Park, had dressed them in more modern clothing. Now, she looked like a young lady about town, while Dacia, Cupra and Astra all had more modern, genteel looks about them. Sharan, however, chose to stay with his robes, stating that it made him look like a priest and would aid them in their disguises. 

At the moment, the kunoichi was trying to gain her bearings in the much-redesigned Nerima-ku; much to her chagrin, things had changed much since her prior times in the ward. The differences were myriad, and if it were not for the signs, she would have never known that she was in the place that she would most likely call home in this world. 

"Well, now that you've had enough time to reminisce about your school days, girl, could we get back to our mission?" Dacia snarled, looking somewhat out of place in his suit. "What is taking you so long to find our target, Estima?" 

"It has been a long time since I've been home, you idiot," she seethed, her hand going by instinct to where she usually kept her wakazashi. "I will sort it out, soon enough, and when I do--ah, that looks familiar." Estima matched up one of the pictures in her hands with the Matsuda house, half a kilometer from the dojo. 

Sharan closed his eyes, sensing some sort of ambient force coming through the pictures. There was something all around them, something that tied the pictures into the weave of life, and would allow them to find.... "The children. You are correct, Estima. They are in that direction. I can sense it." 

"Then we get them," Astra replied in his brutish, uncultured voice. Though he was the pride of Aryan dreams insofar as looks, his mind was a thuggish, simpleton's one. 

"No," Estima replied. "We scout, first. Nerima as I remember it was always a peaceful and quiet ward, and the local constabulary was always quick to respond to the first sign of trouble. The children should be in school at the moment, and not likely to go anywhere. If we were to react in so brash a manner, we would have the police on our tails, and we might not be able to react in time." Turning to Sharan, she looked at him for confirmation. 

"You're quite correct--the spell would take quite some time to set up here, since magic is far weaker on Earth," he concurred. "Besides, because it is weaker, I would need a power source to draw from, and the nearest one we passed along the way. About the only thing I can do is sense ambient sources right now, and I sense unfamiliar, unusual force in small amounts--those must be the Pillar's children." 

Estima nodded. "The place you're referring to must be Kamakura--it has always been a sacred place. That will be good to know, once we ferment our escape plans. In the interim, we identify the children, and identify any possible security and protection setups--the Pillar wouldn't leave her children unguarded, if she had any sense. If we stick to our goals, no one will ever know that we were there, and we'll have the information that we need. In the meantime, Sharan, I want you to use your sensing skills to find the home where they dwell." Checking her purse to see that her weapons were firmly in place, and the rest to see that theirs were at hand, the group went off, continuing their tragic mission. 

~*~ 

"Wow, we get to go home early again," Hiro commented to Akama as the pair walked home. It was earlier than the school usually let out, and the fact that the pair, as well as several other students, was getting out of school early wasn't a good sign. "I'm surprised that Principal Ninomiya closed the school." 

"Well," Akama said with as much expertise as a seven-year-old kid could muster, "I think it's because that missile blew up half of our school, Hiro." With a good section of Minami-Furinkan Elementary destroyed due to an incident at the nearby Furinkan High School, school would be closed for a few days while the campus was repaired. Additionally, it would take just as long as the fighting between Ninomiya Hinako and the principal of Furinkan High to calm down. Likely, that wasn't going to happen for a few more days, so school was effectively out for at least a week. "So, whatcha wanna do?" 

"Well, we could go an' visit Aunt Ukyo. She'd be happy to see us!" Hiro chirped, pushing his glasses back on to his face. 

"Un," Akama agreed, "but she went off with all the other grownups to that vacation place." 

"Oh, I forgot." Hiro was silent for a couple of minutes, working on another idea. "We could go home and play videogames for a while. Since we don't have any homework, we c'n play games for a couple of hours, or maybe go to the park." 

Akama grinned. "That's great! We can take Hikari with us!" He was about to add more to it when he stopped his cousin, and began looking around. "Sssh. I think there's someone following us." The heir to the combined schools of Anything Goes looked around for whatever caught his attention. The street was mostly empty, except for some gaijin and a woman at a coffee shop, another woman over at the flower shop on the other side of the street, and some scattered people here and there. "Nani?" the young martial artist said aloud. "I was sure I thought I felt someone followin' us...." 

Hiro laughed. "Akama, you're actin' like you're on **'_Maho Sentai Bushiranger_**' or something. You're not as good as Uncle Ranma or Aunt Nabiki." 

Clearly embarrassed, Akama scratched the back of his head and answered, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." 

~*~

Sharan lowered his hand. "Well, that confirms it: the one with the longer hair is incredibly powerful for his age. He was able to sense something was wrong, and if it weren't for the sensory barrier I just erected, he would have found us. That's clearly one of the ones we're looking for, then." 

Dacia looked at the two boys as they walked down the street. "Those two brats? Surely you don't expect me to believe that dealing with them will a problem!" 

Sharan looked at his compatriots. "As I recall, you three said the same thing of the fairy, and I don't think that I need repeat the results of that little adventure, do I?" The man bristled at the memory of his lost eye; the mage merely shrugged and continued. "Regardless of the child's abilities, waiting would be an unwise idea and one that we should not attempt. They may be able to expand their defenses against us, whether or not if they know of our presence." Reaching into one of the folds of his robe, he produced a small canister similar to the one that Citroen had brought to this world, not so long ago. "I believe that we may need to increase the odds in our favor, Estima." 

Though the three stormtroopers saw the canister and shuddered, knowing the contents within, the kunoichi looked at him, her face passive. Finally, as though resigned to the situation, she said, "Do as you will, Sharan. You may be right in this, but I would rather that we used stealth than outright force." 

"I assure you, Estima, it will make our mission that much easier." Rolling his sleeves back, the mage raised his hands, then threw the cylinder into the air, the small object bursting into multicolored flames before the group. Looking at the remnants as it began to coalesce, Sharan called out, "Do my bidding, my creations. Do what you were meant to do, and find your new homes. When you are done, you will come to me, and I will instruct you further." The flames began to multiply as though some sort of alchemical fusion were taking place, and within minutes, where there had only been three flames, there were now dozens, each flame sporting burning, hating eyes of unnatural life. The multitude seemed to bow as one to their master, and spread out throughout the vicinity. 

Sharan turned back to his companions. "We will give them enough time to find host bodies, and they will find us. Once we have them, we'll have enough soldiers to effect our escape with the Pillar's children, and that will make our job as easy as anything." 

Dacia snorted. "I doubt it. I trust no magic, but only my guns." 

Estima gave him a look of contempt. "Then you trust in flaws. I trust in my blades, and those will never run dry, until I sheath them, and the blood of my enemies flows wider than the deepest river." 

~*~

Standing at the flower shop, Keiei restrained herself from rushing towards her child; any of Nabiki's thugs could be nearby, and there would likely be enough to overwhelm her, numbers wise though not through talent. Still, she had to wipe away tears of joy as she identified her son. '_He senses me! He's so young, and yet so strong, just like Ranma and just like me. He truly is his parents' child._' 

As he headed down the street with that friend of his (a non-martial artist, no less--she'd have to talk to him about not associating with lessers), she could only vow that tonight would be the night that she would strike. Too long Nabiki held her husband in thrall; and as strong as Ranma was, it was clear that he was honorable enough not to strike against a woman...that was obviously what Nabiki used as leverage against him. However, Keiei was a woman and Ranma's true wife, and had no such compunctions about fighting--and killing--another member of her gender. Especially when it was one of the two women who'd ruined so much of her life. 

Feeling the weight of her katana at her side, sheathed within its scabbard and swaddling cloths, Keiei gave herself a personal smile as she took a few roses from the vendor. '_Tonight is the night where I'll have my long awaited victory,_' she assured herself, '_and it will be the night that Saotome Nabiki will finally go straight to hell!_' 

~*~

A phone rang atop a house in Nerima. A young woman tapped the answer button on her cell phone, delicately trying to balance it while eating a bento and keep watch on the location she was surveying. "Moshi moshi." 

'_Hey, girl, it's Midori,_' a female voice on the other side spoke, the tones carrying the demeanor of friendship. '_Still playing rooftop hugger?_' 

"Mi-chan, there's more to it than that. This is something I have to do," the first girl answered. "It's been so long...in a sense, I really don't have much of a choice, you know?" 

'_You've always got a choice; it's what defines you in the end. Just be careful; I don't want to have to go to your funeral just because you stepped the wrong way off a roof. You coming home tonight?_' 

"I'm not sure, but I'll try--I could stand a home cooked meal for a change. But if I don't, can you feed Nezumi-chan for me?" 

Midori laughed. "Can I? That cat of yours does nothing **but** eat! But I'll make sure the beast is fed. You just watch your back, okay? And remember what Jiro-sensei said: you are in control of your own destiny." 

"I'll remember that. Talk to you later, Midori." With that, the girl pressed the disconnect button, and went back to eating her lunch, all the while continuing her vigil of the Saotome-Tendo dojo, and waiting for a conflict that some feared was to come. After all, the house and its owner were magnets for absolute chaos, it seemed; trouble was always a matter of when, never if. 

~*~

"Hi, we're home!" Akama called out, with his cousin firmly in tow. On the engawa, Hikari gave the two a warm, joyful bark as the two boys entered the domicile. Setting down their books momentarily to take off their shoes, the two boys were just glad to be home when they encountered Kasumi and... "Um, Aunt Kasumi? Whatcha doin'?" Akama asked, completely perplexed by the sight before him. Kasumi looked at the two, trying very hard to banish the shock and embarrassment from her face. '_They're home early...._' her numbed mind managed to dredge up before the words of doom settled in her mind: '_You've been caught._' Her hands shaking a bit from the dread realization and her mind still unable to take stock of the situation at hand, she managed to stammer an answer of "Aaaah...hi. I, er, d-d-dinner will be ready in a-a-a few hours. I-I-I have to go check...on the babies now." Trying not to look as though she were running for her life, a completely mortified Kasumi hurried up the stairs towards the twins' room, trying to figure out how she was going to live with the shame of being caught in such an act, by the children no less. 

Akama and Hiro watched Kasumi all but dash up the stairs, before the younger one turned to the older one and said, "Grownups are weird." Turning to the TV, he sat down in front of the Playstation and looked at the controller that his mother had just dropped. "Okasama was acting like she was doing something wrong." 

Akama took a look at the screen, surprised. "Wow...looks like Aunt Kasumi got the high score on Tetris. Neat! But I wonder why she had to get away from the game like that?" 

Having taken over the game, his fingers flying over the control pad's surface, Hiro replied, "I dunno. Hey, you wanna play Street Fighter?" 

~*~

Several hundred miles to the south, in the Saotome household in Kyoto, Saotome Nodoka looked into a mirror, freshening up after working on the garden during the course of the morning. Things had gotten quiet in their lives once more, and between Genma's classes and her own Jigenryu classes, things were much more comfortable for the pair. It was only every so often that Genma would seem wistful about his many shogi games without Soun, or that Nodoka thought about the past and how things went. But that was the way of people in the twilight of their lives, Nodoka mused, as she looked at her countenance in the mirror, idly counting another gray hair, another wrinkle or two. 

After Soun's death and his wish to see Nabiki and Ranma wed, Nodoka and Genma moved south to her mother's home in Kyoto. There were several reasons for this: one, though both Saotomes disagreed with Soun's dying wish, they had to respect their old friend's last request, and so moved out of the home to give the two time to bond (it was a joy for Nodoka that her son and the remaining Tendo daughters developed the relationship that they currently enjoyed). The other reason was that Uyesugi Otane was ready to pass on to the ancestors, and as such, her only child would be there to help in her final days. A few months later, Otane passed from the world peacefully, and Nodoka and Genma inherited the home that Nodoka had grown up in. 

The house itself was a gorgeous, beautiful thing. The ancestral home of the Uyesugi family since as far back as anyone could remember, it was built in a classical style that was an architectural landmark. From the pathways littered with sakura petals, to the elegantly built dojo, it was a wooden masterpiece, filled with warmth and peace. '_Someday,_' Nodoka thought to herself as she left the bathroom, '_perhaps Ranma and Hikaru will live here as well, when their children are old enough to take charge of their destinies. Or maybe,_' she thought, '_I still have time to become a mother again._' It hadn't been the first time Nodoka had thought of it; it likely wouldn't be the last. 

As she walked into the den, she heard the rustle of the door sliding open. The sounds of the footsteps were slightly muffled, and without even having to look, the matriarch of the Saotome family asked her husband, "You tripped over the rock by the koi pond again, didn't you?" 

Turning to the door, she noted the soggy Panda standing on the outside of the engawa, waiting to dry off before coming in. Genma gave a few soft barks before holding up a sign that commented, **[[Really, dear, I thought we were going to get that rock fixed.]]**

She looked at her husband, evenly. "Everything would be fine, if you stopped trying to practice your mid-air attacks, dear. You're not as young as you used to be, you know." She went over and grabbed a teakettle off a nearby hotplate, then poured it over her husband's furry head. 

The stream of warm water fell earthwards, the crystal clear cascade of water sparkling as though it held a sort of magic. And perhaps it did, after a fashion: while some of it impacted against the wooden surface of the engawa, the majority splashed onto the fur of the mammal, creating a miniature tsunami, knocking over the follicles of fur on the head of the beat. Each drop fell farther and farther to impact against fur as it changed to human skin, until a few seconds later, the teapot emptied the remainder of its contents on an old, slightly portly man who'd changed little over the years. Saotome Genma gave his wife a respectful look before commenting, "If Ranma can do it, so can I. I'm the head of this household, and there's nothing that I can't do! I taught that boy everything he knows, and--" 

"--and he's nearly thirty years younger than you," Nodoka reminded her husband. "Our son is still in his prime, and is the best martial artist in the world, Genma. And you did teach him well, dear...though I wish you'd have taught him a few more things, besides." Her husband's transformation done, she went over to sit by the table, where another teakettle--this one actually filled with tea--stood by. Pouring two cups, she offered one to Genma and asked, "So, how well did your students do today?" 

Genma had a contemplative look on his face. "Well, that boy Matsuhara has incredible potential; he's already working on designing some of his own ki moves. And Fubuki's not that far behind him; she's already created a sort of ki-barrier that she uses for a battering ram attack. They're not as good as Tendo or I were at that age, but they'll certainly be world-class when they reach adulthood." 

"That's good," Nodoka replied. "Many of my students are quite exceptional as well. Perhaps, we can call our son and see if his dojo's students would be up to a small tournament or sorts, to better the training for all? Besides, it would be nice to see the children again, and I would like to see how my grandchildren are doing. We didn't spend as much time in Nerima as I would have liked to the last time, and with Hikaru so recently given birth, I don't like the idea of having left so soon." Her eyes wandered from her husband to that of a picture sitting on a nearby counter. In it were Ranma, a somewhat tired but jubilant Hikaru, and their three kids; the picture sat next to an older photograph of Ranma, Akane and a newborn Akama, taken only a few short days before Akane's untimely death. 

Without warning, a gust of wind came into the house through the open sliding door. The breeze knocked over an antique daruma sitting on a shelf above the counter, and the daruma fell, slamming into the pictures. There was a xylophonic shriek as the glass of the picture frames shattered, and Nodoka gasped, not expecting the event. Rushing over to the frames, she picked them up, inspecting them for further damage. What she saw worried her deeply. 

On the older picture, while Ranma's side was intact, the section with Akane had been heavily torn from the glass shards, and the section with baby Akama was completely gone. On the other, while the images of Ranma and his second wife went untouched in the photo, the images of the children were completely covered by the spiderwebbed damage that the glass had suffered. In both cases, Ranma had been left alone, while his children had been ruined by the broken glass. 

Setting the pictures back down, Nodoka looked at the frames with a critical eye. If she were as overly traditional as she sometimes appeared to be, she would have called the incident an omen, a dark portent of things to come. Worse, it was clear that somehow, Akane and the three Saotome children would be involved. But Nodoka was modern in some respects, and chalked it up to coincidence. Though she'd loved Akane as though the girl had been her own daughter, Ranma's first wife and love was dead now for seven years. And someone would have called if Ranma and Hikaru were in some kind of situation that they couldn't handle...not that there was much that her son (or his wife, to a lesser degree) couldn't handle. 

No, Nodoka decided, whatever fates had a hand in this, omens were not it. Still, she would talk her husband into a visit soon. Maybe it would be just the thing that would bring something interesting to their lives. 

< center> 

In the late afternoon, Nerima was afoot with movement. Like a steady army of zombies, people shuffled, seeming like they were not entirely in control of their own movements. They moved with a slow, halting pace that seemed oddly reminiscent of goose-stepping--bankers, salarymen, students, OLs, policemen, and every other walk of life--moving towards the residential streets of the ward. The gathering was likely several hundred strong, as they were too numerous to count so easily. However, one thing was clear about them: they were slowly advancing on one particular house in the neighborhood. 

Each of them moaned or whispered something softly, as though they knew they weren't in control of their own body. A few managed to warble out a "may the kami save me" or "Buddha help me" as they continued their gait down the streets of Nerima with their fellow mob members. The looks in all of their eyes, despite their movements, was one of sheer and complete terror. The second, almost microscopic set of eyes on their foreheads, however, looked and scanned around with gazes of calculating, dangerous determination. Those second sets of eyes were looking for something. Or rather, someone--a select group of someones. 

From where they stood in the distance, the Vanden Plaz team relaxed easily. This was going to be more convenient this way, Estima admitted to herself, although she didn't like it. Too many things could go wrong, and it would only take one person to change the balance in a situation like this, given the right person. Feeling for her blades, she confirmed her earlier thoughts. It would only take the one person to deal with situation. "I'll return shortly," she barked to her teammates. "I have an odd feeling something is about to trip us up, lest we're not wary." Without waiting for a response, she vaulted off the current rooftop and raced down the street, the modern clothing she wore practically melting off her as she shucked them for her more comfortable kunoichi clothing. As she reached for the air, she heard the voices of her so-called allies deriding her for being a "cold fish" and "damnable woman." Well, she thought, damn them as well. Damn all of the Vanden Plaz and this whole situation. Things would have been better and more efficient if they'd sent in Lady Botan's team of Nihonjin, and not this collection of mostly stupid, mindless gaijin. 

As she bolted through the throng of possessed, controlled mindslaves, she finally saw, for the first time, the location where the mob was moving to, and a part of her own doubtable humanity grew wistful and nostalgic for a minute or two. She stood before the place where her entire world had been shaped, the only place where she'd been truly happy throughout the balance of her life here in Japan, before she and Lady Botan had to head off to destiny. This neighborhood was the only place in her blessed life that she'd been able to call home, and now it was about to turn into a war zone. 

'_But enough of that,_' Aikawa, she told herself. '_It is time to fight. Lady Botan asked me to do so,_' and so I will. That was Aikawa's duty, to serve Botan. None of this nationalist or aggressor ideals that the Emperor held; Aikawa could care less about them. Her duty was to the woman who found her and brought her into her world. That, more than anything was why Aikawa tolerated the Germans calling her "Estima," or why she didn't slay any of them who dared to call Botan "Berlina". '_I owe my lady a debt that I can never repay, and I will give my very life in token to prove so, if I must._' 

Scanning the streets, she had the feeling that there was quarry near. Looking up towards the old Ajisaka home, she noted a photographer or reporter of some sort--a gaijin, no less--standing on the roof, taking survey of all that was around him. Something immediately clued the kunoichi that he was the intended target: it was the way he looked at the oncoming crowd behind her. It was not a look of fear or wonder she saw in his eyes, but one of determination and challenge. This was a warrior, not whatever he pretended to be. '_He might not be much of a challenge,_' she thought, '_but he's better than those would-be "thieves" I ran into last night._' 

As though she lived for the very rush of adrenaline, she leapt towards her target, unsheathing her wakazashi and roaring, **"Now is the moment of your death, and I call your life forfeit! I am kunoichi, and you are not long for this world!"** Plunging her blade into the ground, she blew apart a sizable section of the roof, and had it not been for a well-timed backwards leap on the part of her opponent, the battle would have been over on the first blow. 

Throwing the camera aside, he dropped into what seemed to be a standard defensive position; a shame, actually, as she thought he'd be more of a challenge. "I don't know who the hell you are miss," he blurted in an unfamiliar language that was likely English, "but I'm not about to be killed by the likes of you!" With a twist, he lashed out in a simple snap kick that she dodged easily; however, she hadn't expected him to spiral down to a footsweep, and he'd managed to luck out, connecting and knocking her off her feet. Before he could take advantage of it, she rolled back, leapt to her feet at the end of the roof's spine, then lashed forward, throwing out a stream of shuriken. To her amusement, he managed to dodge them, although the last one nearly clipped him. With a scream of anger, he charged her, plodding along the roof as he raced towards her, ready to take her down. 

Estima calmly stood there, looking rather bored as he bore down on her, fist cocked. She began to walk away from him exposing her back to him, in a taunt. As the distance between them shrank to mere inches, the kunoichi then snapped her delicate fingers, and the world suddenly seemed to warp out of whatever natural rules it played by. 

Moving with the speed of a bullet, Estima dashed towards her foe, delivering a high-speed series of kicks, punches and chops that drove him back as surely as if he'd slammed straight into a wall. Finally, as Estima screamed **"HIZASHIKEN!"** she punched her foe straight against the chest. There was a burst of light as bright as the sun, and a smoking, unconscious whoever-he-was fell off the roof. 

'_He got his wish,_' Estima said to herself with a tone of smugness. '_I won't kill him--the fall off the roof will, if he lands incorrectly._' Her mission accomplished, she watched as Sharan's insta-army continued their march on the home of the Pillar, which if she remembered correctly, was the old Tendo home. Was the Pillar one of Tendo Matsumoto's offspring? It would be interesting to see if that was the case, she decided as she sheathed her blades. 

She continued to keep that look of piqued interest on her face as something hard slammed into the back of her head, knocking her out. 

~*~

'_Damn, damn, damn, damn **DAMN!!!!!!**_' the girl told herself as she saw the crowd only five blocks away from the dojo. She'd already attended to this woman, whoever she was--'_That was for attacking Martin! He was just a photographer!_' she mentally raged at the still form at her feet. Looking at the crowd, there was no doubt in her mind that this woman had something to do with it, and that it wasn't going to take rocket science to figure out that crunch time was now in full effect. She had to do something now before it was too late, before Kasumi was to be brutally murdered and the children lost. 

But that meant that she would have to get directly involved, and to do that might jeopardize all that she'd spent almost the past ten years working towards. But if nothing was done, they would be doomed to a fate that she had no knowledge of. And yet, wasn't she doomed to fail, even if she was to succeed? Was any of this going to make a difference in the end? 

The answer was irrelevant, she decided; the lives of the children and Kasumi were more important than her own peace of mind...or even her own life. With a move that few martial artists could have pulled off, the woman with the Ayanami Rei hairdo leapt from the rooftop, tossed her arm out, and snagged the edge of an electrical pole. Swinging from it, she bolted onto a second roof, then flung herself straight into mid-air once more. Spinning once, she used that momentum to throw herself skyward, even higher into the air than she'd been. Tucking into a tight roll to achieve maximum time in the air, she came out of the roll to allow her feet to connect with the side of a wooden fence. Pushing off it, she dived for a group of telephone cables, and caroming off of those with a skill that came incredibly naturally, she pushed off them and landed in the Tendo yard, with maybe five minutes to spare before the crowd came in. Not bothering with formalities, she bolted into the house and called out, "Kasumi! Get the children and get out of here! You're in danger!" 

There was a growl behind her, and the woman came face to face with Hikari, ready to attack, and behind him, Akama with a martial artist's look of challenge on her face. In the distance, Hiro sat, a surprised look on his face. "Hikari doesn't like you," Akama said, "an' if he don't like you, I don' like you." 

"Akama-chan," she replied, "this is not the time to be a hero. Everyone here's in danger, and we have to get them out now!" Ignoring the child and the dog, she called out, "Kasumi! Get the children and get out of here!" The sounds of thunder began to roar in the distance, and it was becoming clearer to her that the enemy, whoever they were, wasn't that far away. Only a couple of blocks, and as slow as they were moving, they were inevitably drawing closer to their goal. 

Finally, Kasumi came out of the kitchen, where she'd been making dinner. "Oh, we have a guest! Hello, I don't think we've--" 

"This is not the time for semantics!" the woman snarled. "Kasumi, there are three hundred-plus people out there, coming to take the children and kill you if you're in the way! **Grab the children and get out of here!**" 

"Oh my," she whispered, hoping the children wouldn't hear her profanity; she'd already had a shameful day as it was. "But what about din--" The roar of more than six hundred steps were coming closer, becoming deafening in its march. "W-what is that?" 

"Those," the woman said, "are the people who've come here to kill you and take the children!" Pushing Kasumi towards the stairs, she begged her, "Kasumi, please. Trust me. I'm going out there and take a defensive position to allow you to escape. Meet me at Hoya station. Run as fast as you and the children can. If I'm not there, is there somewhere you can go to escape?" Without waiting for an answer, the woman raced out of the house, towards the street. 

Kasumi watched the retreating figure, heard the crashing sounds coming closer and closer. She didn't know that woman, yet there was something familiar about her. Should she trust her? Kasumi looked upstairs towards the sleeping children's room, then down at the two boys and Hikari. The sound was getting louder, and despite everything, this time, Ranma wasn't here to deal with the problem. He wasn't here, and a problem was coming, regardless. 

There was no time to think. Kasumi didn't know who the mysterious woman was, but she didn't have time to react to really find out, either. There was danger coming, and only one thing to do. 

~*~

The mystery woman stepped out of the front gate of the dojo, stretching with what little time she had left. As they neared, she finally dropped into a Chinese-based offensive pose ideal for kick attacks and called out, "This is your last and only chance to turn around and go away peacefully. If you do, you will not be harmed. If you don't, well, you can figure it out for yourself." The answer was a mass of humans, suddenly charging. "Okay," she said with a touch of sadness in her tones, "so be it." 

She closed her eyes, as though searching for something deep within. As though a mental signal from somewhere sounded, she opened her eyes slowly. There was a glint of light, a blur, and in less time than it took for her to open those eyes, the young woman charged forward into the army of opponents. Lashing out with fist and foot attacks too swift for the eye to keep up with, she began sending bodies in all directions through the onslaught of her attacks. Ducking under the first blow of some teenaged punk, she reached up, grabbed his arm, and swung him into the nearest crowd. Leaping over a pair of bodies, she dropped into the center of another grouping and removed them with a series of acrobatically elegant spin kicks. 

Despite this, more and more of them seemed to boil in her direction, a human wave about to crash on the shore of the walls with her in the middle. "Great, you guys just don't want to learn, do you?" Completing her hurricane kick attack, she arced her arm, backhanding a giant behind her, punching him just hard enough that he tipped forward, unconscious. Grabbing his shoulders as he fell, she flipped behind him and slammed him in the back with a vicious kick, propelling him forward into the crowd. **"Back off now,"** she roared, **"or I will get nasty!!!!!!"**

Over the din of the crowd, she could hear the bark of a dog, the ring of bicycle bells. '_Please, please, let that be them escaping,_' she pleaded with the powers above. '_But there's no time to tell,_' she had to admit as the crowd continued to surge forward. Despite their best efforts, they were going to break through her attack, and into the Saotome-Tendo dojo; there was nothing that she could do about it except to hope that Kasumi and the others got away. '_Now all I have to do is to get away, myself. She gave herself a secret smile as she mentally added, easy enough._' 

Pirouetting out of the path of a pipe swung in her direction, she called to the group, "Well, this has been fun, but I've got to protect those wonderful people you failed to hurt. But don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a parting gift in return!" Belting four more back to give her enough space to maneuver, she pulled her arms back, and her ki aura flared into being. Streams of bioenergy dancing around her as if she were the nucleus of a martial atom, the delicate cyan shade of her aura gave no indication of the depths of her determination. However, something else did: she thrust both arms out, bellowing from the depths of her soul, **"SO PLAY WITH THIS, INSTEAD! HANABIRA SANDANJU!!!!!"**

Her hands flaring with the concentration of heavy chi, she loosed a snarling beam of energy towards her foes, an uncoiled dragon burrowing into its prey. Knocking them away like so much paper, bodies upon bodies were thrown back, across the street with gale force. The street cracked under the force of the energy, and the walls of the house across the street shattered when the beam momentarily impacted against it. 

Not even bothering to watch the multitude recover, the mystery woman leapt to the top of the Tendo gate, then to the top of the house before calling out, "Please don't do too much damage to the house while you search in vain. It would be unfair if the owners had to clean up a major mess, you know." Nothing further to say, she bounced away on the rooftops, headed towards a rendezvous that she could only hope would happen. 

~*~

Rubbing her head, Estima clambered back to her feet. The first thing in her vision was the woman blasting away Sharan's mindslaves with inexplicable power before vaulting to the top of the roof with a skill that rivaled the kunoichi's talents. 

Despite herself, Aikawa laughed. '_At last, a true challenge!_' Not even bothering to signal to her "allies", the warrior woman raced down the street, then bounded atop the first roof and gave chase, following the mindslaves agile enough to follow this new target. There would be no rush, Aikawa felt; she would let the woman deal with the slaves, then have enough time to rest. '_And when the moment is right, I will strike, and my blades will taste the sweet sensation of her blood!_' 

Aikawa licked her lips in anticipation. '_Lady Botan, I do this in your name, and in your honor. I will bring victory to us, I swear._' 

~*~

Sharan could only stare in utter amazement as the stranger bounced from rooftop to rooftop with ridiculous ease. Down on the ground, the majority of the possessed crowd was slowly shambling to their feet, while the more agile of the victims--the martial artists, athletes, and the like--leapt to the top of the roof and gave chase. 

Dacia looked at the mage with murderous eyes. "'Simple and easy', Sharan?" he seethed. "I don't know who's worse: you or the Japanese bitch!" From their viewpoint, the stormtrooper pointed at the two hundred or so left shambling around. "One woman--a woman!!!--tossed aside your 'invincible demon troops' like the useless, wastrel scum they are!" 

Sharan looked at Dacia with annoyance. "And you three could do better?" 

Astra and Cupra lunged forward, highly insulted by Sharan's words. "We are the finest hunter-trackers trained by the Fatherland, and for you to say any less is a disgrace to the Waffen!" 

Sharan yawned. "Spare me your platitudes, gentlemen. Let us catch up with our own forces; I believe that Estima is leading the remaining mindslaves in the second wave. Should she fail--and I doubt she will, as she seems more talented than all three of you combined--then you will have your opportunity. But until then, I suggest you bide your time. I have a feeling this is not done quite yet. Not done in the least. Let us go." 

Cupra looked at the gathering below, standing around without any orders, completely lost and desensitized to the world. "What of your creations, Sharan?" 

"The demons will die in a few hours, and their bodies returned to their control. Leave them be--as long as nothing comes into the area that represents a threat, all should be well for these...people. After all, even though they are our allies, they're an inferior race. Why worry about them?" 

~*~

Down the streets, Keiei ran. She heard the commotion as she stepped out of the subway station, and immediately tossed aside her kimono for more comfortable street clothing. Now wearing jeans and a T-shirt, the woman known as the Black Blade raced down the streets of Nerima, searching for the Tendo home, and the place where Nabiki kept her husband and children captive in her web of deception. '_The time for suffering is past,_' Keiei decided, '_and my loved ones will suffer no more!_' 

Turning the final corner and facing the dojo for the first time in years, she came upon a horrific scene: the house where her family was, being destroyed by an army of apparent zombies. "The kami preserve my loves," she muttered aloud. "I never realized that I was dealing with such a foul sorceress, capable of such sinister darkness!" Edging her black katana slightly out of its scabbard, she called out to the foul host before her, "I am the black blade, Fuitamu Keiei, and I command you, servants of Saotome Nabiki, to tell me where your demonic mistress is." In a softer voice, she commented, "Or, I could end your unnatural lives easily. The choice is yours." 

Despite the fact that the demons controlling the bodies of the mindslaves were to die within only a couple more hours, they were still in charge, and two hundred people were summarily forced to attack. Keiei gave them all disgusted looks, sighing, "Remember in the afterlife that it was Nabiki who did this to you. I have only freed you." Keiei continued to stand there as the mob approached. Then, without warning, she attacked. Charging the nearest person, a teenaged girl, she slammed her black sword through the girl's shoulder blade, pinning her conveniently against a car as though she were an insect mounted on a box. Likely, so much bone and muscle had been cut through in the strike, that the arm would have to be amputated if this zombie survived the day. Keiei was going to insure that she didn't. 

Moving without her blade at the moment, she cooed, "Okay, face your fates, creatures! You are at the hands of the Black Blade, and you will feel your end!" Aiming for the next nearest person, she laid a blow to the woman's ribcage, punching into the woman's heart cavity, Keiei's hand glowing with energy as she roared, **"Anbu Kensakuban!!!!!!!!!"** There was an explosion of ki, and the remnants of the now-dead woman blasted to the four winds in a grisly display of a sanguine blossom. Without pausing for breath, she bolted to her side and engaged the next person, caving the man's face in via a flip kick. Still in the air, she aimed towards the head of a third and slammed him towards the ground. The person's head burst upon impact with the street, coming apart as grotesquely as a busted watermelon. 

All the while, Keiei's rage and anger were building. '_How could she do this to these innocent people?_' she asked. '_How depraved is that woman? And what has she done with my family? Do they even remember me anymore? Has she used her black magic to make them forget me?_' Repulsed by the thought and screaming a soundless cry of anguish and fury, Keiei leapt towards two more people, aiming snap kicks towards both. Her feet crushed in their noses, hitting them just precise enough that the bone shards shotgunned into vital parts of the brain, killing them instantly. Landing, she ducks under the fist of a rather overweight brute, spun back, bounced once, then threw a rapid punch attack against his face, shattering it into a spray of red. 

Not bothering to check on the further tallies added to the body count, she surveyed her situation. Some of the zombies were beginning to break off, somehow having come back to life and realizing the righteousness of Keiei's situation. However, most of them continued their rush towards the femme fatale, not understanding that they were not the predators here, but the prey. 

Keiei retrieved her katana from the corpse of the girl, unpinning her from the car. The cadaver slid off the blade cleanly, slumping in a boneless huddle at Keiei's feet. Keiei had no time for remorse for killing these people. It was Saotome Nabiki's fault that they were dying; Keiei was only liberating their souls. With both her and the kata blazing with her indigo aura, she dived into the crowd, canting, **"Sambyaku Shinkiro Genbu!!!!"** Becoming a moving scythe of death with her sword, Keiei began methodically swatting away anyone in her path, cleaving cleanly in two or turning them into screaming balls of ki-powered flame. Already soaked red from the viciousness that had occurred, more blood soaked and slicked the ground, dying the black of the street in the life of those slaughtered. Yet Keiei continued, hacking her way through the host as though they were nothing but underbrush to be cut through. Her moves, were it not for the gruesome results, would almost seem poetic, a geisha's fan movements that was turning out to be more of a danse macabre than a fan dance. 

Something whistled by her head, and Keiei ducked forward, avoiding an attack by someone who seemed to have a slight talent for fighting. Spinning to face her opponent, he punched towards her, the second hit almost connecting as well. The Black Blade dropped back momentarily, surveying her current dance partner. "Hmmm. You're almost good enough to be an actual challenge. Almost." With that comment, Keiei rushed in, grabbed and twisted the attacker's arm, then delivered a pinpoint strike to paralyze it. With that done, she then opened fire with a volley of rapid punch attacks, turning him into so much pulp. The remains of her attacker fell to the floor with a liquid slurp, and Keiei moved on to the next batch. 

'_This is taking way too long to deal with them,_' she realized. '_Well, if I'm going to have my vengeance against that harridan, I've got no choice._' Calling up her indigo aura once more, she moved into a position where she could face the remainder of the zombified army she faced. "Time to end this!" she said as she slammed her blade into the floor. Spreading her arms out, she screamed out the name of her trademark attack: **"TSUGARU WAVE!!!!!"** The sunken point of the blade and the palms of her hands became the focal point for a triangle of force, and a massive lance of ki rocketed forward, almost as wide as the street itself. The mob, unable to move in time to avoid the attack, was swept up in the powerful wave, a river of energy swatting aside mere insignificant debris in its raging, angry path. For a moment, it seemed that the whole world in that area was blotted out by an onslaught of dark, burning ki that obliterated everything in its path. 

When the dust settled, Keiei stood at the apex of a cone of absolute destruction spreading out for a quarter-kilometer distance. Left smoking were the scorched remains of houses, slagged and melted cars and mailboxes, scarred and cracked utility poles...and dozens upon dozens of bodies, all burnt to a crisp. Not a single person had survived the onslaught of the Tsugaru Wave, and it was likely that any aid would be coming from Civil Disaster agencies, not the police. None of it concerned Keiei, though. She did what she had to, and though she was sorry that some had to die, the blame for this fell squarely on Nabiki as though the woman had pulled the trigger herself. With the distraction gone, Keiei grabbed her katana and raced through the front gates of the home, ready to face... 

...emptiness. The house had been abandoned, left alone. There was the smell of something that had been cooking; the doors hadn't even been locked. The whole zombie scene had been naught but a ruse, something to delay Keiei while Nabiki spirited away Ranma and her son. "No...no...." Keiei's face was a mask of total shock. **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** she howled as she dropped to the floor, her eyes welling with tears. "Ranma...my baby...she took you both from me...." The Black Blade's tears fell towards the tatami mats, her sorrow and anguished cries heard seemingly for miles around. In her pain, she began to punch the floor, not caring that she was leaving increasingly larger holes in the mats and the foundation beneath. 

However, fortune smiled on her. Out of the corner of her eye, a small, blue piece of paper stuck out. Perceiving it to be an omen, she grabbed for it, hoping it to be a lifeline. Taking the ticket stub in her hand, she read and found it to be a ticket stub from Tokyo station, from this morning no less. '_Tokyo...that's where the shinkansens are!_' 

Keiei leapt to her feet, sliding her ebon sword back into its scabbard. It was a chance on the level of needles and haystacks, but it was one, nonetheless. If she was ever going to have a shot at peace in her life and to win back the family that had been wrenched from her grasp, she was going to have to take that risk. Racing outside of the home and taking only the time to lock the place that would be her home when she and her family returned victoriously, Keiei leapt to the roof and began roof hopping towards the local train station as fast as she could push herself. Nabiki's forces, whoever they were, had a lead on Keiei; but she was the Black Blade, the best female martial artist in the world, and there was no way that she would lose the most important battle of her life. 

She was already well out of the area by the time the sirens began to sound. 

~*~

Taking the time to have the boys lock up the bicycles at the rack at Seibu Hoya station, Kasumi checked the infants. They're fine, thank God. I was worried that.... She shook her head, still unable to believe the words that the stranger had told her. Why would anyone want to kill her? Or take the children? Was it related to what the others were involved in? Might it even be related to something that involved Ranma and Akane, instead of Ranma and Hikaru? There was a precedent of people popping up after an extended time, from Ryoga and Ukyo to Fuitamu Keiei and dozens in-between. And why would they get several hundred people to do it? It just didn't make sense--even some of the worst people that Ranma had encountered previously never stooped to the point of having someone else do their dirty work for them. 

Kasumi took a deep breath, trying to calm down. There was no reason to get the children worked up about an already tense situation. Looking at the boys as they stared up at her with curious glances, it made her already wonder how much they knew. Akama had that look in his eyes that were similar to when Ranma faced a challenge; considering the events that occurred at Fujikyu, the boy was no stranger to conflict. Hiro patted Hikari nervously, while the dog was still panting heavily from the lengthy trip here. The infants of course, were asleep, having no idea that they were in any sort of danger and not being able to-- 

Movement came from the bushes by the front entrance, far swifter than the homemaker could react. "It's okay; it's just me." The mystery woman moved towards them, having landed over by the shrubs. She looked like she'd fared well against the onslaught she faced, but there was a look on her face that was so sad, so...fearful? Kasumi noted that she was now speaking in soft, respectful tones to her, as though she were the empress, and wasn't even looking straight at her, as though the girl bore a great shame. "I don't think they'll be after you any longer, if you go somewhere safe for a while," the woman noted, "though I'll protect you all the way. Do you have somewhere where you can go?" 

Kasumi, already concerned about the mounting level of danger, answered immediately and without hesitation. "I can go to the Saotomes down in Kyoto. They'll...protect...us," she said, her mouth moving around the discomforting words. "But I have no way to get there. I left my purse at the dojo, and it's probably...not safe to go back. And I don't have a way to contact Auntie." 

"I'll pay for your trip," the woman said, still not able to face Kasumi. "We'll have to catch the last shinkansen out of Tokyo JR station; it's the only way to make sure that we get there before the others find out where we're going." She looked into the sunset, searching for the enemies that were clearly coming closer, searching for them and knowing they were relatively close. Ushering them through the turnstile with her train pass, she said, "We'll have to move quickly. I don't think they're too far behind us, and it's not going to take rocket science to know we're going to catch rail out of the area." The woman held up her cell phone, and said, "When we get on the train, I want you to call the Saotomes. They have to know you're coming, or else we could be in a heap of trouble." 

Kasumi nodded, not wanting to take the phone while she was carrying Hikama and Hotaru. However, she gave the woman a grateful nod as they moved towards the track where the train would arrive in just a few moments. Looking at the woman, a thought finally crossed her mind, and though it was something she usually wouldn't say, the safety of the children was far more important right now than appearances. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you helping us? As my younger sister would say, what's in it for you?" 

The woman jerked as though she'd been shot. Likely not through conscious motion, the woman with the "Ayanami Rei gone metropolitan" look turned to Kasumi, a look of invaluable sorrow and something else--fear. The woman's eyes seeming to warble on the verge of tears, she spoke, her voice carrying the tone of someone whose heart of hearts would break at the next phrase: "Because you're my last chance to come home, and if I lose that, I lose my last chance to rejoin the family that I've been separated from for the torturous part of forever." There was an eternal second, and the damn finally broke, a solitary tear trailblazing a path down the frontier of her right cheek. "I can't take the loneliness anymore...." 

Kasumi, after all this time, finally got a good look at the woman's face, all sections of the puzzle finally becoming clear. "Oh my...it's been so long...where have you been all these years?" 

The words from Akama, though, cut even closer to the mark. "Aunt Kasumi, isn't that the woman that Otosan has a picture of in the dojo?" 

~*~

Over the rooftops they moved, as sure and swift as anything. Various martial artists, from several sections of Tokyo, converged towards the area where they could feel the ki of the young child. These fighters, though nowhere as near as talented as Saotome Ranma or his contemporaries, were still formidable, and they additionally had the advantage of numbers. Many of them knew Ranma, even admired him and his talents in the art. Most of them felt absolute shame at what was occurring. 

But the creatures in their minds did not care, did not even know that emotion. They were created for the sole purpose of possessing a body to capture the children, and removing any obstacle in the path. They weren't worried at all about what the martial artists felt, that some of them could not bear the shame of chasing after small babes and killing an innocent woman who was their guardian, or the mysterious one who'd stepped in as their protector. No, the demons in the minds of the seventy or so martial artists didn't care... 

...but the artists did. And almost choreographically, each shed a single, solitary tear to wash away into the dying light of the setting sun, the chance of the tears surviving as low as the sun reversing course that late in the day. And as they arrived at the train station, the tears ran out, and the terror began once again. 

~*~

Thankfully on time, the train rolled towards its destination with the track, slowing to come to a stop to debark and embark. People poured out of the train, headed off to their destinations and completely unaware of the family reunion now taking place at Track 2 in Hoya station. 

Kasumi looked at the woman again, then back to Akama. She smiled in pride at her nephew's sharp mind; though he had no idea yet who Saotome Akane was, he tried to make a connection between his birth mother and the woman standing before him. And he wouldn't be wrong; not entirely. There were similarities, but... 

"No, Akama-chan, this isn't her," Kasumi answered, careful not to make a reference to Akane. Though it hurt her to not talk to her sister's namesake about the youngest Tendo daughter, it was Ranma's business to tell Akama about the woman that bore and died for him, and not Kasumi's. Leaning down by her nephew and including her son as well, she gestured at the woman who was nervously watching for the sudden appearance of unwanted party crashers. "Akama-chan, Hiro-chan, this is someone you haven't met before: your aunt, Kodachi." 

"Who?" Hiro asked, still hugging Hikari for support. 

"I'm your Uncle Tatewaki's younger sister." Kuno Kodachi turned back to the people with her, and it became clear that she was nervous about something, and it might be more than just their attackers. Considering what she'd said to Kasumi half an hour earlier, it might have had an effect on things as well. "This is the first time I've seen Kasumi in eight years or so and…" She paused for a second, cocking her ears as if expecting something. Without warning, she shoved everyone onto the train while people were still debarking as she screamed to everyone in the vicinity, **"GET DOWN!"**

The deck to the side of her exploded into shards of concrete as a beam of ki bored into it. Kodachi was thrown violently from her feet, but a quick tuck and roll allowed her to land safely. Meanwhile, the train doors closed as it began to pull away from the station, and to immediate if not complete safety. Kodachi took a second to look at the back of the train and with a sigh of relief, caught the words on the marquee: EXPRESS. '_Good; it won't stop until it gets to Tokyo. But I've got to keep these guys away from that train! Well, hope all my gymnastics training works._' With that, Kodachi bolted after the train, running as fast as she could, her pursuers arriving in force at any minute. Dodging other travelers left and right, she wove through the crowd, trying to catch the train before it completely left the station, racing against the tail end of the iron dragon as it began to pick up speed. 

The second wave, propelled by their possessors, rushed into the building en masse, watching for the train. Seeing what was going on, they gave chase, taking the time to launch ki strikes towards her, burning and coring through anything in the path of the projectiles, whether it be pillars, newsstands, vending machines, or innocent people caught in the crossfire. Within seconds, the track ramp area began to look more akin to something out of a science fiction film than the cold, brutal reality that it had actually become; unlike a film, there was no way to yell cut and certainly no way for the wounded and dead to get off the floor and resume normal life. 

Blasts of ki exploding all around her, she reached the end of the station, and with a leap of faith, vaulted towards the end of the train. Catching the handle on the door at the end, it snapped off, and with no other handholds, Kodachi fell towards the tracks, with the train already closing in on its speed. By some miracle, she managed to twist at the last second and grab the car-link at the bottom of the train and held on for dear life, her body painfully dragged along the tracks as she scrambled against friction to get onto a safer perch, the ki bursts lessening as she got out of range of projection. Somehow, she managed to pull herself atop the latch and from there, leapt onto the top of the train, gasping heavily as she surveyed the damage. 

Tearing off her sweater, she made quick bandages for the cuts and scrapes that she'd picked up during her "ride"; she'd have to replace the pants as soon as she got a chance. She suffered no serious injuries, but there were limits to her strength, and she was approaching them. Flopping back against the flat surface of the car, trying to regain strength and watching the shadows lengthen as the sun began to set. At least '_I'm on the train,_' she mused. '_I can last out the ride here and take the comfiest seat in the shinkansen when we head to Kyoto. The kami know I deserve it._' 

That brought mind something else, as well. '_Now that the danger's over, what am I going to do? Once we get there.... I don't know if I can stand it anymore._' She was glad that no one else was in sight. She didn't want to have to explain her tears, the melancholy caused not by the injuries or pain she'd picked up in the dash but from something that ran deeper, that cut to the marrow. 

"Awww...the poor girl is crying." At the sound of that, Kodachi opened her eyes, leapt to her feet, and turned around. Standing behind her were the remaining martial artists that managed to catch up to her; quite a sizable contingent. Looking at them, their faces seemed to be a look of shock, as though they didn't want to do this. But that wasn't the creepy part. That honor belonged to the pulsing twin furnaces of light on their foreheads that somehow reminded her of a second pair of eyes, like the lost eyes of the damned. 

'_What have I gotten myself into? What have **they** gotten themselves into?_' Kodachi briefly glanced at the train car beneath her and her charges within. '_Demons? What is going on here?_' 

Despite the look of abject horror on his face, the one who'd spoken to her crossed his arms and said to her in a condescending manner, "If you surrender the children now, I promise that you and the other woman will meet with painless deaths." It was eerie, to see a face so sad and submissive speak to her in a voice that was so dark and threatening. 

Kodachi never cared much for threats in any case. Her eyes narrowed in challenge as she tensed, ready for the inevitable attack at any moment. "And if I don't?" 

"I was hoping you were going to say that, actually." Quick as lighting, the man lashed out with a ki-charged chop, intending to break her neck in a single blow... 

...and hitting nothing but air as Kodachi flipped over the group and cartwheeled to the end of the train. "Oh, please--you're going to have to do better than that to hit Kuno Kodachi, the Dancing Rose!" Waving her hand in a taunting manner and grinning ferally, she snarled, "C'mon!" The looks on some of their faces became shock as they heard her name; some of them knew her reputation. '_All the better,_' then. "Let's start this dance!" 

"Attack!" her opponent shouted, urging the enemies to approach her with deadly intent. Carrying all manner of weapons and representing several martial styles, the group at hand was sure of their victory. She was talented enough to hold off a general mob, and swift and agile enough to catch a moving train, but she couldn't defeat a standing group of masters of the combat arts. There was no way. 

As for Kodachi, she laughed softly and grinned as her battle aura kicked in. There was an explosion of aqua-hued, glowing rose petals, and they began to encircle the woman as if she were the center of an atom or the star of a solar system. There was a serene look on the face of the woman for a second, which quickly faded back into the cocky grin. 

The martial artists rushed towards her at once, ready to deal with the easy target at hand. 

She just smiled coyly, bowed slightly, and looked at them with eyes of boredom before calling out, 

**"TAIKYOKUKEN SENJU KOMBO!!!!" **

~*~

From within the train, Kasumi held the twins as close as she dared while moving to the front of the train. Hikari growled and barked occasionally at the commotion on the roof, while Akama stepped in front of Hiro as to defend his weaker cousin. "Aunt Kasumi," Akama asked, "is she really Uncle Tatewaki's sister?" 

"Yes she is, Akama-chan," Kasumi answered quickly, while deciding to usher the children to another car as a massive blow dented the ceiling of the care they were in. The train was mostly empty, as most of the people had run from the commotion; the train engineer, in his soundproofed control room, had never heard the commotion at the end of the train. "She's been gone a long time. A very long time, even before you were born." 

"So she's come to help us, ne?" There was a roar of an explosion of some sort, and a bump of something falling from the train. "She seems good." 

"She is, Akama-chan," Kasumi said, opening the door to the next car. "She's almost as good as your father, though she has a different style than he does, from what I understand." A ki beam, looking like a bolt of lightning if it were composed with hundreds of turquoise-colored rose petals, bored into the previous car, slicing off a good section of it. Kasumi, not wanting anyone to be in the path of any successive beans, shooed the boys into the car and then headed to the next, Hikari moving ahead of the pack as if scouting the way to safety. 

Hikama cried out a loud peal as he woke up, also waking up his sister in the process. Kasumi tried her hardest not to frown in front of the boys. '_I didn't need this,_' she admitted to herself. Turning her head slightly, she saw through the car windows into the Tokyo skyline. The train passed an electrical pole, but not before she saw someone violently slammed against the pole, bouncing off it like a plush doll. 

"Let's go, you two," she said with a pleasantness she really didn't feel at the moment. A serious war was erupting above her, the babies were crying, her nephew and son were getting underfoot as well as Hikari, and her hair was loose, having lost her hair scrunchie some time ago. This was not turning out to be one of Kasumi's better days, not in the least. 

~*~

Racing alongside from a distance, Estima analyzed her future foe. From first glance, it seemed that it would be a short battle, and that the platoon of martial artists were moving in for an easy kill. The true answer came as five of them were thrust back and off the train, propelled by a tsunami of powerful blows that could have only been a high-speed punch of some sort. A blur of white, black and blood-red lashed out, tight-rolled in mid-air, landed and then dived into the next batch, moving in ways that only a gymnast or a dancer could, not being tagged while she appeared to be able to score punishing hits in any direction. A pair of them tried to double-team her, only to be flung from the train by some sort of diagonal whirlwind kick, completed with an overhead arc kick that slammed them completely off the track area. Unfazed, the woman moved like a bullet, taking out five more before one could even begin an assault on her. 

'_Hrm...she seems like a dancer, yet I can see several karate and kung fu moves in her repertoire._' The woman nimbly danced out of range of a sai attack, then leapt over him and threw a punch that dropped the artist. Without blinking an eye, the girl caught the sai as it fell, used it to parry a sword blow, then knocked the blade aside with the sai and knocked the swordsman aside with a vicious spin kick that sent him spinning towards a station that the train passed through without stopping. '_That last move seemed to be ballet-based in origin, yet it was turned into a kick strike. Interesting. She's taken martial arts, dance, and gymnastics and woven all three seamlessly, as well as several other styles that I can't recognize._' 

Meanwhile, the dancer in question downed three more with a rapid punch attack that was fast, though not so fast that the kunoichi couldn't counter. '_Wild, variant style, switches from one set of attacks to another, and highly unpredictable. Agile and strong, and able to withstand and counterpoint a lot of damage._' Engaging a nunchaku master, she quickly caught one bar in mid-swing, ripped it from the master's hands, then used it on him, turning it against three more combatants before flinging them at the legs of a fifth, a makeshift bolo that tagged him with a combination of luck and precision. Doing the spilts, she ducked under two attacks at once, then spun and leapt up, legs first in a vertical inverted hurricane kick that was popular with Chinese wu-shu artists. Completing her move, she got the drop on two more, using her rapid punch attack on them. 

So far, by Estima's count, the dancer had faced some of the best combatants in the area, all masters in their various arts, and yet she was still in the running, without taking a hit herself. Silently, the female ninja started to cheer on her future enemy. If she survived this, she would be ideal for fighting against, every bit the equal to the kunoichi's skills... 

...and every bit the perfect sobriquet when Estima took the woman's life on her wakazashi. 

~*~

Moving her hands back from the Grand Attack of 1000 Fists, Kodachi moved into defensive mode, allowing herself two whole seconds to catch her breath. So far, she'd managed to hold her own in a situation she'd never been in before--compared to this, Anything Goes Martial Arts Combat Gymnastics events were a walk in the park. The more she took down, it seemed, the more there were of them. '_There's got to be an end to this soon; I'm starting to wear down!_' 

A piercing whistle shrieked through the air, and the floor evaporated underneath Kodachi's feet. Managing to somehow leap at the last possible second before her footholds disintegrated, she vaulted back as far as she could, all the way to the next car, and nearly over the side. A quick mid-air spin and a lucky grab caught afforded her the side of the train, and she watched as the car she'd been on detached violently from the train before exploding in a conflagration of power that shattered the rail bridge that the train had rolled over a mere second or two previous. Swinging back up to the top of the car and having to do the splits immediately thereafter to avoid the low clearance of a tunnel, as the train went underground. As soon as there was standing room again, Kodachi scrambled back to her feet in the dim light, searching for the attacker or attackers who blew apart the previous car and jeopardized so many li-- 

Instinct called her to hit the deck once more, as a great volley of ki blasts ripped through the air above her. Wasting no time, Kodachi rolled forward, out of the line of fire and right into... 

...ten people, ki-strikes at the ready. Kodachi stared at them with looks of annoyance, then immediately pounced forward, their blasts missing her by seconds as the burst shredded the section where she'd been a split second before. Angry, she didn't even bother to call out her attack as traditional, merely counterattacking with her Rose Petal Shotgun ki blast, setting her opponents ablaze and carving a sizable dent in the tunnel's side. The last of them fell, the threat apparently over. 

As the train passed through an underground station enroute to the goal of Tokyo station, Kodachi dropped to her knees, gasping with relief and wiping the sweat and blood off her brow. She was hurting, but she'd survived this far, and when they got onto the bullet train, she was definitely going to commandeer the softest chair they had and put it to good use. 

Clapping sounded behind her. Scrambling once more to her feet, she turned and saw what must be the master in charge of this whole mess, a woman dressed in kunoichi gear, carrying two wakazashi and stood there with an air of supreme confidence. Her green eyes didn't seem like they belonged on a person; they seemed too animalistic; likewise, her jet-black hair didn't seem right, though it seemed natural. Standing there with a poise of ease, she seemed more a sort of spirit or mononoke than a person. 

"Excellent work, miss. You've made short work of my men," the woman called to her in a deceptively calming, almost seductive tone. "You are a grand fighter." 

"Go away," Kodachi snarled. "I don't have time for your games, whoever you are." 

"My, my, what a temper. Perhaps this will calm you. The woman snapped her fingers, calling up a sphere of ruby power. "Know that my victory over you will make me stronger, and that is a true honor for you." With that, the woman placed her hand out palm up, and closed it. Kodachi hadn't even a second to react when the woman loosed a red bolt of incredibly powerful ki at her, as she roared, **"TEMBATSU NO INARI!!!!!!"**

The beam hammered Kodachi into the floor, hard enough to create an impact crater. It burned her like nothing she'd ever felt before, as if it scorched her very soul. Movement, even breathing, was becoming laborious; and the majority of her clothing was now nothing but tattered shreds. She was in trouble in a way that she'd not been in years, and the question of whether she was going to survive or not popped clearly into her mind. The force of the beam began to push her towards the edge, and it was a matter of whether she was going to die from being crushed by the beam or falling beneath the train's wheels. Finally, with a look on her face that was one of pure defiance, Kodachi passed out. 

"I'm impressed. You've managed to last out the force of my attack," Estima said, withdrawing her blades. Raising them to cut off Kodachi's head, the kunoichi said, "For what it's worth, as an opponent, you were almost as good as me." With that, she brought the blades down for the killing blow. 

So it was to her surprise, then that her hands were caught by Kodachi, a dark look on her face. "I'm not 'almost'," she announced with some acid in her voice, "I **am** better than you, and I'm going to prove it! **SUPER ART--TSUNOYAMA KAGURA MAI!!!!!!!!**" 

The universe atop the train detonated with a spectacular burst of ki as Kodachi fiercely engaged her opponent with her super attack. The Dancing Rose became a blur of strikes, slashes, and kicks, a buzzsaw out of control. Her whole body moving nearly at the speed of the Grand Attack of 1000 Fists, she finally blasted her opponent back with a flying kick as she began the aerial phase of her assault. Within a span of a couple of seconds, Kodachi added two palm strikes, one knee kick to the face, a short jab to the solar plexus, and finished it off with a ki-burning whirlwind kick that sent her opponent flying off the back of the train, screaming like a banshee. There was a loud splash, as though the woman had landed in one of the staid puddles that seemed to litter the underground tunnels every so often, and with that, she was gone. 

Kodachi had just a second or two to weakly smile to herself and pant heavily as the train skidded to a barely-controlled stop at Tokyo station. Not prepared for the stop, she was flung off the train and slammed into the side of a vending machine, where the heroine of the day and defender of the moment was placed into merciful unconsciousness by a falling can of Pocari Sweat. 

~*~

Rising from the puddle of water that she'd been unceremoniously dumped in, Estima watched the receding train with rage in her eyes. '_She cheated! That bitch cheated!_' The water, warm and stinky from a nearby sewer drainage point, made her reek; that was yet another reason she vowed a vicious revenge against the woman she'd fought. '_I will find you again,_' she thought as though her mind was projecting her anger to Kodachi, '_and I will have my vengeance! Your days are numbered, woman!_' 

~*~ 

Tired and spent, Keiei finally arrived at Tokyo station. Unsure of which of the two trains Nabiki had taken, she'd just ran as fast as she could along the most direct route possible. While the going had gotten tough as the sun set and nightfall came into being, she was favored by the full moon and able to make it through the busy streets of Tokyo and towards the station, just off the Ginza. Now, entering the station from the Daimaru mall, Keiei began the search for her enemy, the dark and vile sorceress Nabiki. 

Racing through the local lines as fast as she dared, she found no trace of her quarry. The only thing that she could see was on Track 3, where a heavily destroyed train on the Yurakucho line was still smoking, sparking, and taking up space. There were dozens of police investigating a scene that appeared to be the remains of a combat situation. She debated checking it out for a second, but thought better of it; it would waste precious seconds, and likely it was a battleground between two different martial artists--Nabiki, Keiei knew with surety, wasn't the type to fight fair, regardless. 

After a few minutes, she sat down at a nearby curry shop, burnt out. She tried to hold in her depression as the realization sunk in that Nabiki had defeated her again. She was losing the most important battle of her life, and if didn't do something soon, all that was vitally important to her would be taken away forever. Everything would be lost to her. What if it already was, and she just wasn't aware of it? '_No, the gods cannot be that cruel to me,_' she hoped. '_They have set out a hard path for me to follow, but surely they would not take away from me what is most dear._' At the end of the counter, alone in that little hole in the wall curry joint, playing with her food in an uninterested, melancholy feel, and dreaming of that miracle of miracles that would convince her that there was still something right about the world, Keiei hoped. 

And once again, providence smiled on the Black Blade. Momentarily looking up from her curry dish to stare forlornly out the window, she was treated to an interesting sight: two women, with four children and a pet dog, getting onto the shinkansen at track 17, amongst dozens of others. The first thing that caught her attention was the extreme numbers of people that were heading towards the train; the last bullet train out of the area usually left Tokyo station at 4:00. The second thing was that fact that the woman with the long hair was helping along the other one, as though she was seriously injured...or being dragged against her will. But the clincher was the children at the women's side. Or more correctly, the child. 

Watching with shock, she saw her son, taken onto the shinkansen by the long-haired woman, as everyone embarked. Once she'd recognized him, the spell was clearer to see through. '_Damn that woman!_' Keiei seethed. The other woman had to be her beloved Ranma--she could sense incredible power from the "injured" woman, now that things were clearer. The boy from this morning was there as well--had the boy been zombified by Nabiki as well? The dog must be a demon of some sort, the foul sorceress' personal servant. As for the foul sorceress herself, well, Keiei had to admit it was the worst disguise she'd seen in some time. Although she'd apparently grown her hair out and thrown on a dress to look less like a slut than Keiei had remembered her to be, she'd left her facial structure mostly unchanged and only colored her eyes green to try to escape Keiei's notice. 

Keiei stared at the group as the doors of the shinkansen closed shut. Where was it going? As swift as she could move her exhausted body, she knew she wasn't capable of catching a bullet train; it would be absolute folly to try. Even if she could, there were too many people on that train that Nabiki could use against her, and being as worn out as she was, attacking now would be tantamount to suicide. She couldn't afford to do that sort of stupidity if it meant that she was going to get her family back. She would have to plot a way to intercept them, while she still had the opportunity. 

As the bullet train pulled away from the platform, Keiei left the curry shop, heading over to the shinkansen ticket stand. From there, she was easily able to get the information she needed. The shinkansen from Tokyo to Kyoto had been delayed due to hydraulic problems, and it was just leaving now for its next stop. Due to some issues with the hydraulics, it would move at a slower speed than normal and arrive in Kyoto at 8:00 the following morning, instead of the usual four-hour trip. '_Good. That gives me plenty of time to catch a plane to Kyoto and set up an ambush._' A wicked gleam sparkled in the eyes of Fuitamu Keiei. '_That bitch may have won the last two rounds, but she can't keep my family away from me forever._' Running as fast as she could, she bolted towards the train that would get her to Haneda Airport. Time was short, and if she wanted to be in place before her quarry got away, she had to hurry. 

Nabiki had gotten away with too many things, Keiei thought grimly as she hurried down to track 5, to catch the train to the regional airport. She would not have the chance to do so again. 

~*~

Pain ripped through Kodachi's mind as she slowly swam back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Was she dead? Blind? Alone, defeated and paralyzed by that last opponent of hers? She was sure she won, but the next set of events occurred so rapidly, she really had no idea what occurred. She allowed herself to moan softly; if it was going to be the last thing she ever did, she was allowed it. 

"Oh, you're awake. I'm going to turn on a light now." Sounding like the voice of an angel, Kasumi spoke to her in warm tones. "Don't move. You've been through a lot." A soft light came on, stinging Kodachi's eyes for a second, and when the spots and blurriness went away, Kodachi found herself looking straight at the angel herself. 

"Wha…what happened?" Kodachi asked, turning her head slightly and instantly regretting it. "And where are we?" 

"You saved us, Kodachi. You fought somebody very strong, because when the train stopped at Tokyo-eki, half of it had been blown off. We found you halfway embedded in a Pocari vending machine, but we don't know what happened to the other person." Kasumi gently adjusted the blanket that covered Kodachi. "We're alive because of you, Kodachi. Thank you." The older woman's smile was genuine, sunny and joyful. "Where we are right now, I don't know. We left Ofuna station about a half an hour ago. You've been resting for about ninety minutes." 

Kodachi nodded her head slowly. "I take it you charged the tickets to my card?" She felt the need to sit up a little more, and with some help from Kasumi, did so. Finally getting the chance to look around, she saw the boys asleep in their seats, Hiro leaning on Akama's shoulder. Sleeping in the middle like a dedicated sentinel, Hikari was bundled up at Akama's feet. Completing the picture were the two infants, who, somehow having managed to survive all the jostling and bumping intact, were sleeping the peaceful dreams that only newborns could have. "Did...did everything go okay?" 

"Yes. I also had to buy you some new clothing, since yours had been destroyed in the fight. I still have your phone, but I'll have to wait until the morning to call Auntie." Kasumi looked concerned as Kodachi slowly and painfully moved herself to a new position. She looked at the younger woman in the dim light for a second, biting her bottom lip and trying to figure out the best way to say what she had to ask. Finally, she realized that there wasn't really a good way to ask; on top of that, there were some questions that had to be answered. "Kodachi, I hate to impose on your kindness to me and the children, but I have to know: you've been gone for eight years. Why have you come back now?" 

The look in Kodachi's eyes went from one of pain-blurred exhaustion to one of complete fear. Kasumi looked at her and wondered instantly if she'd said something wrong, invaded a personal space where she wasn't supposed to tread. "Is there something wrong, Kodachi?" 

Kodachi turned away, hoping that Kasumi wouldn't see her eyes tearing. "You wouldn't understand, Kasumi. I don't think anyone would." Kodachi sighed, ignoring the pain in her chest again; she needed to say something to the other woman, or she would think something was wrong. "I had to come back. I couldn't take the loneliness anymore." 

A look of confusion briefly flitted across Kasumi's features. "I don't understand, Kodachi." Those same features then filled with sisterly concern as she said, "Please help me to understand. I want to help, if I can. I know you're hurting." 

"Kasumi," Kodachi began, "Have you ever known what it was like to be so out of control that you didn't know what you were doing?" Kodachi stared at the closed, shuttered windows for a couple of seconds before she continued. "That was me, at age 16. I was already so far gone, I didn't know what was reality anymore, what anything was. And I'm deeply ashamed of myself for that. 

"I'm sure that from Tatewaki, you know something about my family: that our father was insane but functional enough that he could hide it from the authorities who made him Principal of Furinkan, that he verbally abused all of us until my mother committed suicide when I was eight years old; that my mother's death took my father over the edge, until he became the tottering twit that he is now; that it affected my brother and I until we became nearly as bad as my father. Well, the truth runs deeper than that. Far deeper. 

"I was already hopelessly doomed to my years of psychosis by the time I was ten, because I had no one to love me, no one to really show me and my brother what was right. He had an outlet for years upon years: those silly Samurai dramas they show on terebi all the time. I didn't even have that. So I turned to gymnastics, because it was an outlet. It was also the biggest mistake I'd ever committed in my life. 

"When I started, there was a girl one year older than me named Murakami Kaede. At the time, she was St. Hebereke's Master of Combat Gymnastics, and the primadonna of the school. Seeing my potential for the martial arts and for gymnastics, she taught me everything I knew about gymkata and other arts, and the most part, I've always been a pretty quick learner. However, I shouldn't have learned a couple of things from her: that the poisons and chemicals that she dabbled in had a negative effect, and that she taught me brutality. I guess in the long run, Kaede was the lucky one--she died from the poisons and potions we played with. With me, it only drove away the flagging sanity in my mind. By the time I'd first encountered Ranma, most of what was left of who I was had long since been replaced by my darker side: the Black Rose. 

"I suppose in a way I should be grateful that I ran into the Pigtailed Girl that one day...she was the trigger that began my final slide, the person that began my orbit around Ranma's world. I'm sure you already know this, Kasumi, but for all of Ranma's faults, he's the sweetest guy in the world, and he would do anything for anyone--he actually did for all of us at one time or another. I think whatever part of me that was still sane at the time wanted him if only because he could protect me and nurture me, be the catalyst that would bring me back to sanity. We all wanted him for one reason or another, but I don't think the others had quite the same reasons that I did for needing him. It didn't matter, though; by the time we'd ruined his and Akane's first wedding, the writing was on the wall; the rest of us just failed to pay attention. 

"Well, the second wedding brought me attention, sure enough. The night after the wedding, while Ranma and Akane were already on the way to their honeymoon, I snapped. Put my father in the hospital for a month; nearly did quite a number on Tatewaki, too. That other boy, Ranma's friend--Ryoga, I think his name is--finally stopped me, but by then it was too late. I'd managed to blaze a trail of destruction all the way down to Shinagawa." Kodachi turned to Kasumi, tears falling endlessly in a stream of despair. "And the worst of it was, I had no control over myself at that point. I was far too busy wanting to destroy myself than to care about what was going on." 

"I didn't know that was you," Kasumi said. She'd read about that damage that had been caused by the unexplained phenomenon; Tofu had even volunteered his services when a need for doctors had arisen. From what it appeared, it seemed as though one of those rubber monsters had come to life and taken a stroll through a sizable portion of Tokyo. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, but the damage toll had run in the billions of yen. 

"I don't know if you knew what happened to me next, but I got checked into the Medical Institute in Tama. I spent three years there," Kodachi admitted. "But that wasn't the bad part for me. I think the worst of it was when my father called and in the first time in years, he was coherent enough to tell me something: that I was disowned, that I had nothing to return to." Tears rolled freely now, the younger woman not caring what she looked like, disavowing the pain of the body for the pain of the mind. "I spent three long years there, healing in mind under the care of a wonderful elderly gentleman, Dr. Jiro--funny, I don't think I ever caught his first name, unless that was it--well, nevermind. In any case, he raised me from my depths, and between that and the medicine I've had to take--" 

"I know about that," Kasumi answered. "I found your bottle while I was getting the credit card. Do you really have to take 1200 milligrams of Prozac, Kodachi?" 

"Twice a day." Despite her sorrow, the Dancing Rose chuckled. "If you think that's bad, you should've seen when I first got into the facility. I was taking about fifteen pills a day. I only take two a day now, and I should be able to be completely off them fairly soon. But to continue, after almost three years to the day when I was placed in the facility, I had reached a point of humanity again that I was able to leave it and be free again. The Black Rose was dead to me, dead to the world, and I was better off for it. 

"But I had nowhere to go, no place to turn to. My family had disowned me, and I was nothing; I had only my family name still because I was checked in as Kuno Kodachi. So with what money I had in my personal accounts, I went traveling. I needed to find out who I was and what I should become, so I tossed away all that I was for the moment, and ironically, did for three years what Ranma did his whole life--became a wandering martial artist." 

"But what about your Olympic wins and gold medals? How did you do all of that if you were training?" Kodachi's last statement didn't seem to make sense to Kasumi. If she'd been wandering the world, as she'd said, then who was it that won the Gold Medal at the Gymnastics World Tournament in Seoul four months ago? 

"Oh, that--believe it or not, that's just another girl named Kuno Kodachi, though she's not related," the Kodachi that Kasumi was familiar with explained. "She's a half-Japanese, half-Korean girl from the area around Hiroshima, even though she and I look somewhat alike. I met her about two years ago, and we keep in touch from time to time. Very nice girl and a very talented gymnast, even if she isn't a martial artist." Kodachi's eyes twinkled in fond memory of her friend; when this was all over she'd have to give Dachi a call. "But anyway, I spent the next three years of my life wandering the world, expanding my martial arts skills and learning a lot of dance and ballet as well. I'd begun to excise the gymnastics from my life...it reminded me too much of who I'd been and what I'd done, and I'd begun to take an interest in dance and the arts, as an outlet in addition to the martial arts that I could never seem to cut out of my life. Mainly, I operated out of Paris during that time, though I did travel to many places. It was an important time for me, one that let me figure out who I was. 

"But eventually, all soul searching has to end, and I found myself ready to return to Japan, whether or not I had anything to come back to. When I got here, I found a small apartment in Ebisu. I had enough money to survive on, but it wasn't going to last forever, so I went looking for a job. Found a nice one in Roppongi, too--an easy bartending job at a place called the Magic Carpet; I'd picked up that skill from a savate master that I studied with while in southern Spain, but that's a story for another time. 

"Anyways, I was pretty happy with my life and just minding my own business until one particular day, when a group of toughs started messing with this one frail little thing that came in. Before you know it, a couple of them were starting a slugging match with a couple of the bouncers, and I had to step in." Another mischievous gleam entered her eyes, as she added, "Everyone there, including the thugs in question, had no idea that a slip of a girl in a tuxedo could beat the living daylights out of them. 

"Well, as the police were taking the thugs out, and club security was staring at me in absolute amazement, the girl came up to me and pledged her eternal loyalty to me. It seems that she was an old classmate of mine, Kamiya Midori, and she'd fallen on some hard times since she graduated from high school. She remembered me being the Black Rose, but when I told her that that part of my life was over with, she said I moved like a dancer, and it was she who gave me my new nickname--'The Dancing Rose'. She was coming to drink herself into depression, since she'd just been fired from her job, lost her boyfriend and had to move out of his place--y' know, the typical crap life drops on you. Well, I told my boss that she was a friend of mine, and he was already grateful for saving the place from serious damage, so he hired her on the spot as a waitress. He also gave me a sizable raise and made me the backup bouncer in addition to being a bartender. 

"Since then, Midori and I moved into a new place in Kawasaki, though we still work at the Magic Carpet. She's a really good friend though sometimes I wonder why she acts so much like Sasuke...she's my friend, not my servant. But it was her who recommended I ditch the old ponytail when I wanted a new look some time back; she even got me a kitten for my birthday. So I'm fine now, and I really can't complain. 

"As to why I've come back now, that's easy to explain: a couple of days ago, I got a call from someone, saying that if I really cared what was important in life, I would watch the dojo for any signs of danger, and not let you know I was there. I think it was my father who called me, but I can't confirm that. To be honest, I thought it was likely some sort of trick, but it seems to have worked out for the best, and here I am...though I'm not sure all of me is here at the moment," she added with a weak smile. 

"It seems like you've done well for yourself, Kodachi," Kasumi said, with some happiness for her sister-in-law. "But that doesn't answer my earlier question: why haven't you come to see us all these years? We've wondered about you." 

"Huh?" Kodachi twitched as though she'd been slapped. "Wha...what did you say?" 

"We've wondered why you never came back to see us. Your brother, in particular, has fought with your father several times over your whereabouts, but he always told Tatewaki that you wanted to be left alone." 

Kodachi's voice became a whisper, and her tears all but stopped, the girl too stunned by the revelation to cry. "My father told me that you all never wanted me around, that after what I did at the first wedding, you all wanted me dead." 

"No, never that," Kasumi said in her most comforting voice. "You're a part of the family, Kodachi. Family's important to we Tendos, especially since we don't have a very big one." 

"All those years...all those years when I thought none of you wanted me around...all of that for nothing." A pain worse than anything she'd felt in years ripped through her very being. Everything had been taken away from her for the majority of her life, even when she wasn't aware it was there. The tears began anew, stronger and almost to the strength of the deceased Tendo patriarch. Kodachi had never felt so alone in her life, had never been that deeply buried by the suffocating, smothering force of her own emptiness. She was like that for so much of a stretch of eternity, that she never felt Kasumi's gentle, loving embrace until a few minutes had passed. 

"It's okay, Kodachi, you're with family now," Kasumi said. "Everything'll be fine." Kasumi held the younger woman closer to her, letting her cry out all the tears of a sorrowful, tragic youth. Kodachi had been an unfortunate victim of sorts of what Ranma had termed the "fiancée wars," and had all this been known beforehand, she was sure that both Ranma and Akane would have been a bit kinder to Kodachi from her situation. 

Over the course of the night, the spell had been broken, and Kodachi became more comfortable around Kasumi, beginning to believe the older woman's words about having family at last. The two talked about general things and how everyone else was doing. Kodachi in particular was happy that her brother and Nabiki were married: even before there was love between them, they seemed to be an ideal couple of sorts. Kodachi also asked about Kasumi's children. When she was told that only Hiro was her child, she inquired as to the identity of the other three. When she discovered that they were Ranma's children, she then asked how Ranma and Akane were doing, and got deathly silence in return. A few more seconds went by before Kasumi went into a long explanation of everything that had happened to Ranma, from Akama's birth to Akane's death, and all that followed, right up to his marriage to Hikaru and their children. She also described Hikaru in detail, deciding that like Tatewaki, it might be for the best that she think of the redhead as the "Pigtailed Girl." 

Kodachi, surprisingly, smiled at the news. "So the Cockroach finally ended up with Ranma after all. Good for her." 

"Cockroach?" Kasumi asked, curious. 

"Just a pet name, of sorts--the first time I fought her, at the Gymnastics tournament, I called her a 'Cockroach in a Leotard', because I couldn't squash her like I did all my other opponents previous," the dancer explained. "All those times I fought her because I thought she was 'stealing my Ranma-sama,' and all she turned out to be at the time was nothing more than a platonic friend of his." Kodachi sighed, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. "I suppose I owe her a big apology for the whole mix-up, don't I?" 

"I'm sure Hikaru...will understand," Kasumi answered, mentally adding to herself, '_or at least I hope she will._' "Are you feeling better now, Kodachi?" 

"A bit, thanks." At least a sizable portion of the emotional pain was gone, excised through the simple magic of conversation and forgiveness. Kasumi had said it in her words: Kodachi was family, and family was something she felt she hadn't had in the longest time. While the physical punishment she'd dealt with was still there from the battles only a few hours ago, she felt that she was going to get a decent night's sleep for the first time in a long time. "Thank you very much, Kasumi." 

"You're more than welcome. Oh, since you're awake now, I'm sure that you'll want to change your clothing while you have a chance," Kasumi commented. She handed Kodachi a package and said in an apologetic voice, "I hope it fits. I do have to apologize for the ironic choice in clothing, but there was only one clothing store nearby, and I didn't have time to go into the mall to pick up something more suitable." 

Kodachi gingerly took the package, and opened it. A second later, after viewing it in the dim light, she laughed; not the banshee-on-amphetamines screech of old, but something softer and more pleasant to the ears as she looked at her newest set of clothing... 

...a set of Chinese clothing, with a cyan tang and black pants. 

She smiled and opened her mouth to thank Kasumi once again for the clothing, but she was rudely interrupted as the train suddenly decided to turn on its side. 

~*~

Blown off its tracks, the bullet train buckled in several sections before snapping off the track like a broken rubber band. The whole thing, still smoking from the explosion, skidded a distance off the rails, and into the water of the nearby stream. The groans and shrieks of metal twisted violently into unusual formations, leaving pieces of modern art across the landscape. The deafening combined roar of the explosion and the train dragging along the rock-strewn stream continued its fugue for a few more agonizing minutes before stopping a few minutes later in a broken, disheveled mess. A brief span of time passed and the moon, rising overhead, shown down its nocturnal coif on the whole of the wreckage, a dying metal snake far from its home. 

Dacia lowered the heavy laser rifle, its barrel beginning to cool down in the nighttime forest air. "That's how you deal with them, Estima, not through your 'hack and slash' methods." He looked at the Japanese woman with a smug of pure satisfaction. "Now my men and I attend to matters, like we should have in the first place!" Urging Cupra and Astra forward, he snarled to the mage and the kunoichi, "You two stay here and behave yourselves, and we'll be back in just a few minutes with those mewling brats!" 

"And what of their guardian?" Estima retorted. "She's powerful. Very powerful." '_And I will carve her entrails out, regardless of what it takes to beat her!_' 

The two subordinate stormtroopers gave her uncomplimentary looks while Dacia said with complete disdain, "Estima, unlike you, we have no reason to fear her. She is only a woman." With that, the trio of hunters ran down towards the train, ready to stop at nothing short of their goal, and kill all save their captives to be. 

~*~ 

As the train turned on its side, Kodachi moved with the speed of desperation, despite her injuries. Spinning and turning, she slammed against what was the door to the cabin, reaching out to catch Hikama and Hotaru before they careened into the wall. The babies, jarred suddenly, awoke and began wailing at their predicament. Though Kodachi suffered through the pain of having the door handle impact violently against the small of her back, it was far better than one of the twins' heads. Kasumi also took a rough landing, twisting her ankle while reaching for the older children, while Hikari, having already been sleeping against the door, suffered little trouble at all. 

"You saved them," was all Kasumi managed to say as she rubbed her ankles and checked on her son and nephew. 

"I had to," Kodachi snarled between clenched teeth. "Look, this was obviously no accident. We're going to have to get out of here, or we'll be sitting ducks." Handing the twins to Kasumi, Kodachi quickly dived under the blanket, throwing off her torn clothing and replacing it for the tang and pants that Kasumi had provided. 

Akama looked up, out the window that had at one time been the side of the train. "It's nighttime," he yawned, "an' I think I know where we are." 

"We're in the forest, Akama-chan, somewhere in the Five Lakes area," Kasumi pointed out as a newly-dressed Kodachi emerged from her cover, "but I don't know exactly where." 

"Wow, Aunt Kodachi," Hiro said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, "you're dressed just like everyone else in the family!" When the martial artist's face registered confusion, the boy clarified with, "You look just like the way Uncle Ranma, Aunt Hikaru, and Aunt Nabiki dress." 

"Yeah, you look really cool," Akama said, agreeing with his cousin. 

"Thanks," Kodachi responded, feeling somehow pleased by the youngsters' seal of approval. Not only in her manner of dress, but of how the boys addressed her: their aunt. That was a sign of family, no mere term of politeness, and it was the sobriquet that Kodachi felt she'd needed for so long. And now that she had it, there was no way anyone was going to take that away from her. "Okay everyone, stand back. We're going to have to get out of here, and soon." She closed her eyes, feeling her ki wash over her, its familiar warmth a sort of comfort. 

"Why can't we wait until the rescue teams dig us out, Kodachi?" Kasumi asked, even though she already knew the answer to that inquiry. 

Sure enough, Kodachi provided her with the words she didn't want to hear. "Because they're likely dead, injured, or seriously busy helping others, and in any case, they won't be of any help to us. Whoever blew this train off the tracks is willing to stop at nothing to hunt you all down, and do you really think everyone else in the train is a deterrent? They'll move in like a tsunami, sweeping away anything in their paths, and there'll be very little we can do about it. We have to get out of here and into the forest--they'll have less chance of finding us there." Gently nudging everyone back, she focused her attention on the wall that had just a few minutes earlier been the ceiling of the car. Bringing her hands close together, she called her ki to her fists, powering up for the breakout. "We're going to make a break for the forest as soon as we're free, okay?" Everyone nodded, and Kodachi smiled. 

Moving her hands in a circular motion in front of her, she created a sizable ball of ki similar to that of Ranma's Hiryu Korin Dan, though it was pronouncedly less powerful. Pushing it forward with a violent shove, she called out the attack: "Tenkyu Noroshi Sho!" The energy barrier hammered into what had been the train's ceiling, vaporizing the wall on contact. Turning back to the others, she shouted, "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Running out of the train wreckage, illuminated by the light of the full moon, the small group ran, with Hikari at the lead, and Kodachi at the back. 

From behind her, Kodachi heard rough, guttural shouts; she didn't catch all the words, but living in Europe familiarized her with the language. '_Germans? Why the hell are Germans after us? What, did Ranma's father engage him to some Bavarian martial artist's daughter?_' Blasts of energy came her way, and that only increased the questions in her mind: '_Okay, we have Germans, who talked an army of dimwits into attacking the dojo, and now we're being shot at--not as if I haven't been used to it all day, but...._' As the group approached the treeline, Kodachi told them to keep running down the length of the river on the bank, hoping that they'd be nearing a town or something soon. In the cloudless night, the outline of Fujiyama could be seen, its broad expanse blotting out a portion of the sky, and that could only mean that they were in the Five Lakes region. From what she remembered of the geography around here, though the section was mostly forest, there were some small towns in the area, like Hakkone, Kawaguchiko, Gotemba, and Fujishi. Chances were, if they ran along the length of the river, they would encounter one. 

The world got considerably darker as everyone plunged into the treelines, but it was still clear to see as energy darts sizzled around them. Tracer fire, lasers, ki blasts--Kodachi had no idea what they were, and didn't want to know. But whatever it was, it was tearing up the area around them, and branches and bark splattered in the air, along with hundreds of buzzing sounds that could have been anything. 

Their feet alternately pounding between rock and water, the occasional rustle of the brush around them, the crying wails of the twins, and the heavy breathing of the whole assembly was cacophony, in addition to the other problems they had. Kodachi wanted to turn and fight, or to drag the group along faster, as if it would get her away from the barrage of noise, but there was no way to. 

Pain exploded in Kodachi's shoulder, and she spun before falling to the ground. In the light of the moon, a creeping spread of darkness blossomed on her tang, and she could feel excruciating pain coming from the gunshot wound. Biting back a yelp of agony, she forced herself back to her feet, ready to run again. **"KODACHI!!!"** she heard Kasumi scream--the only time that she'd ever heard that woman sound completely out of her soothing element. 

'_The world's gone topsy-turvy,_' Kodachi thought bitterly, '_and I'm at the center of it. Great._' "I'm okay, Kasumi," she answered. "I think we lost them. I think we can afford to rest." Noting that they were all gasping for air, and that by some miracle the babies had quieted down to soft, snuffling noises--'_Really weird, in light of the disastrous levels of noise around them,_' Kodachi thought--they sat down on a set of rocks, by a river eddy. Regardless, she was too exhausted to move much. Her body, already suffering through the injuries of the previous battle, now had to deal with this new, far more serious wound. She'd have to get them to safety, and soon. The question was, though, where around there was safe? 

As if things weren't surreal enough, Akama suddenly seemed to brighten with excitement. "Aunt Kasumi, I think I know where we are!" 

Checking the babies as she held them in her arms, Kasumi asked, "You do?" 

Akama nodded, then pointed at a sharply angled shape across the bank from them. "This is the place that Aunt Nabiki and Otosan bring me every year. I dunno why, but I guess it's gotta be import'nt." 

As though through some sort of cosmic stage cue, a beam of moonlight settled on a group of weather-beaten, river-smoothed rocks. On one particular reddish-gray rock, a small stone shrine sat there, dozens of dried flower bouquets strewn around it. It also appeared to be relatively well kept, moreso than your usual spot in the forest. Gently handing the twins to Kodachi, Kasumi crossed the river and bent down in front of the shrine, silent as a grave. 

Kodachi saw that Kasumi was more silent than she'd ever seen her. Looking around to see that their enemies were not around, she also crossed the river, twins firmly in her blood-covered arms, to stand beside Kasumi; a second later, the boys and Hikari followed. After a second or two more, Akama and Hiro sensed that this was a "grown-ups" type of thing and moved a bit away to give the adults time to talk. 

"Kasumi, what is this place?" Kodachi asked, relieved that the boys had moved of their own volition. From Kasumi's actions, she had the feeling that what the older woman was about to say wasn't for their ears. 

"A place that I never thought I'd ever visit." Kasumi's voice was flat, almost mechanical. She held up a bouquet, and the handwriting on the accompanying card was faint but still legible; Kodachi recognized Ranma's handwriting. "This is the site where Akane died." As Kodachi gasped, Kasumi gazed into the sky, at the round pearly-white orb nestled amongst the stars. "I could never bring myself to come here willingly. Ranma and Nabiki thought I should, but a part of me still doesn't want to acknowledge that my family is mostly dead." 

"As you will be as well." Before Kodachi could react, silenced gunfire erupted through the area, tearing a serrated line of splashes through the moonlit riverbed. The echoing rapport of ricochets awoke the babies once more, their wailing filling the air, and Kodachi, wanting to keep the babies safe, leapt back across the river to the point where she'd been initially. Meanwhile, over by where Kasumi was, three gaijin stepped out of the treeline, each looking nasty and carrying hardware that looked like no guns that had ever been seen on this world. The lead one, a man wearing sunglasses at midnight for reasons Kodachi couldn't understand, barked orders in guttural, halting Japanese: "Babies put down. Stand other woman by." Without turning to face his partners, he rattled off something in German, then turned and faced Kodachi again. "Do now. Or you I kill." Haunched over by the boys, Hikari began to growl, and the man simply dealt with it by turning the gun on the boys and the dog, shooting three sizzling verdant beams of energy at them. Akama, Hiro, and Hikari dropped almost where they stood, knocked back by the three beams before their collective legs collapsed beneath them. 

**"HIRO!!!! AKAMA!!!!!"** Kasumi screamed in panic. **"YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!"**

"Relax, they stunned," the big man said, the grin on his face cruel and mocking. "You, I not stun. Might fun with you two we have." Despite the bad Japanese, the implications of his words were clear. 

Three years of living in Europe taught the dancer a few choice words of German, ones she brought to bear right now: "Go fuck **yourself**." Standing up gently, she switched back to Japanese and said, "You'll have to kill me to harm my family, asshole, and rest assured, I'll take you with me to the grave!" '_And that's going to be a neat trick, too._' Kodachi reminded herself that she still had Hikama and Hotaru in her arms. She was going to need full mobility to fight these three, and even if she weren't seriously wounded, as was the case, the odds were nowhere near favorable. 

Yet they couldn't kill her, or else they'd injure the twins. Additionally, Kasumi was a factor; if they knew anything about the Tendo family, it was that they knew how to fight. Mind, Kasumi was the apparently lone exception in the family, but there was no way for them to confirm that. As her savate and bartending instructor used to say, this was a Moorish standoff if she'd ever seen one and there was no way out of it. Nor did it help when two of the bastards pointed the tips of their gun barrels against the foreheads of Kasumi and Kodachi. 

Kasumi, for the first time in her life, whimpered in total, unabated fear. There was nothing and no one to save her, and she would never see her loved ones again. She'd failed her brother. It was this last thought that went though her mind as the stress overtook her and she fell against the ground, fainting. 

As for Kodachi, the last look in her eyes was one of enraged defiance, as her vision began to tunnel. She'd lost a severe amount of blood from the gunshot wound, and the tsunami of everything was now catching up to her, threatening to deluge her in a sea of sensory disruption that she might not ever recover from. She looked momentarily at Ranma's children, still in her arms, the last family members that she'd likely ever see. Whispering tender words to children that she'd never known existed just a scant collection of hours, ago, she whispered, "Remember that your aunts love you, beautiful ones." 

With that, Kodachi turned back to her soon-to-be killer, daring him to end it. She might have failed, but she wasn't going to go down with that in her mind. As she saw the man beginning to slowly depress the trigger, she sadly realized that her defiance was all that she had left, and she wished she'd get a chance to have more. 

**"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The voice ran throughout the forest area, as powerful as the light of the moon shining down on the murderous scene. A second later, chimes accompanied the dying echo of the voice. There was a noble, imperial sound to the tone, as though a great and mighty miracle in flesh had stepped into the killing zone, determined to save the two women. 

The pair forgotten for the moment, the three Germans turned to face the origin of the bellow, Dacia and his men immediately focusing their view on the newest target. Standing in the center of the river and towards the clearing was a dark figure. Few details could be discerned from the view, as the figure was completely silhouetted by a moonlit halo. The figure's shape was vague, possibly wearing robes, and he--the Germans thought the figure to be a he, if only for purposes of identifying their target--carried a staff with a ring on its top, smaller rings attached to that main ring. Clearly, this was a priest or monk of some sort. 

"You are on sacred ground, and appear to be harming innocents," the figure spoke, his voice soft and delicate; an irony considering how much power his earlier demand was. "I cannot allow this to continue. You will leave them unmolested and you will go." 

Dacia laughed, then spat on Kasumi's face. "And if we refuse?" 

The figure raised his staff then brought it down, the rings clashing together and causing a chiming sound that resonated through the whole woodland. "Then I must stop you," he answered, "though I would rather have had it done the easy way. Violence is not of the eightfold path of enlightenment." 

The trio of stormtroopers lazily walked towards the robed figure, not bothering to get into a combat position. After all, this was only a priest of some kind; how much damage could one man of the cloth do? Holstering their weapons and setting the safeties, they walked forward with the swaggering confidence of men about to beat a priest to death. 

Too bad the priest had other plans. 

As Kodachi watched, the priest splayed his hands in an odd motion, whispering something that seemed silent yet thunderous in that silence. The next flicker of movement came a second later, as he spun towards the right in a graceful motion, robes flapping like the wings of a great bird in flight. Also, now illuminated clearly, the white and red robes of the priest shone like jewels, graceful yet not hindering the priest in the slightest as he began his attacks. 

Hefting the staff with incredible skill, the priest slammed the metal end into the one called Cupra, the crack of the brass against his ribs resounding through the woods. Screaming in pain, Cupra lashed out with a fist, but the priest danced out of the way as if this were more of a game than deadly combat. Noting that his opponent had yet to completely recover, the priest leapt towards a nearby rock, bounded off it, did a tight mid-air roll, and coming out of the roll mere inches from the Nazi, threw a series of rapid punches on the way down. Kodachi counted the attack at the speed of the Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken attack, and the end result was that the lightened assault of 472 punches dropped the stormtrooper where he stood, mercifully putting him of the battle. 

The priest stopped for a second, seemingly brushed the hair out of his eyes (Kodachi could only guess at the motion, since she could not see his face), and spoke to the other two in a soft voice, saying, "One of you is down, taught a lesson for your evil. Will you give up now?" 

Astra, seeing his comrade downed so easily, snarled in response, "You are a dead man!" 

Dacia concurred. "Attack!" Both remaining troopers decided to attack at once, rushing in from different angles to ensure their quarry would not escape. 

The priest shrugged, sighing, "Some people never learn." Ducking under the fist of the first attacker, he thrust an elbow into the chest of the first one, then spun and nailed him squarely with a slice kick that cracked him alongside the head. The blow was strong enough to send him flying into the nearby glade of trees and bushes, smacking painfully against the trunk of a tree, out of the battle. Sensing an advantage yet not pressing it, the priest faced off against the final soldier. 

As Dacia neared the priest, he dropped all pretense of doubting this man before him. Unsheathing his knife, he was going to cut this bastard into tiny pieces. This was a personal matter, and a challenge, not something for the gun. It had to be proved that Aryan blood was far more superior to this jackanapes that stood before him. As he approached striking distance, he roared, **"DIE!!!!!!!!!!"** as he put everything into the stab, completely ready to murder the priest before him. 

However, as he delivered his deadly blow, the priest leapt back, softly canting, "Ohitaki Matsuri Mai!" The priest began to glow with a soft orange light, and moved forwards to attack. Applying vicious uppercut after vicious uppercut, the priest set Dacia aflame with the force of his ki, blasting wave after wave of ki-fire into the stormtrooper. And if those few seconds of pain weren't enough for Dacia, the next step of the priest's attack did. As he brought his arms up to shield himself from the rainstorm of fire and fists coming his way, the priest launched into a straight vertical flying uppercut, carrying Dacia along with it in a double-helix of flame. At the apex of the attack, the priest initiated a second series of rapid-punches, before kicking the would-be killer back down to Earth with a ki-charged ax-kick. The last thing Dacia felt was the bone-jarring jolt of being slammed into something hard and solid, as he hit the ground none too gently. 

Dusting himself off, the priest whispered solemnly, "Oh dear...I may have gone too far on that last one. I don't think they were ready for combat of that sort. Still, they were trying to kill these poor innocents, and I did what I had to." Bending down for his staff, he made ready to attend to the needs of Kasumi and the group, sure that there would be no more problems. 

He revised his thought process a half-second later as a foot connected with the side of his face. 

~*~ 

From where she stood, Estima was quite impressed with the movements of the Shinto priest. Unable to see much more details than the three buffoons that she'd followed, she'd noted that he moved with a grace and skill that implied more than just priestly training. Had he been like the priests of old, a warrior that had renounced his worldly ways in favor of the cloth? Aikawa suspected that was the case, and for that, she had more respect for him. She would allow his to live. 

As the priest downed Dacia, believing the battle to be done, she rushed in, aiming a kick for the side of his head. By putting him down in this manner, he wouldn't be able to walk out of this one, and she wouldn't have to resort to killing him to meet her goals. He might be good, but not so good that he could withstand her blow. 

~*~

Feeling her reserves weaken, she saw the woman she'd fought on the top of the train. Calling up her innermost well of chi, she struggled to get to her feet, only to sink back to her knees as the mind-numbing pain slapped her down. Barely realizing that the twins were still in her arms, and that Kasumi and the others needed what little help she could offer, she began to crawl over to her sister-in-law. At the worst, if they were all destined to die, Kodachi was going to make sure that the last thing she'd ever do would be to die with her family...and the fact that they might all die at the spot where Akane died years before was the worst fate could play on them. 

~*~

Planning to avoid a second attack, the priest cartwheeled out of Estima's immediate range. Estima charged in to strike, but the priest moved out of the way, and in doing so, his hood fell off. 

Estima blinked in surprise. "Hey, you're a girl!" 

The priestess nodded gently. "And you are shinobi--kunoichi, to be more accurate--so is it truly a surprise that another woman who is not of the shadow clans knows how to defend those who cannot defend themselves?" Leaving her staff where it lay, the priestess dropped into an offensive pose, ready to counter anything that came her way. "If you are here to cause harm to that family, I cannot allow it." 

"You don't have a choice in this, priestess." Estima jabbed forward with a chop that the priestess ducked under to avoid, but it left her open for Estima's next strike. Moving in towards the priestess at an incalculable speed, the shadow warrior called out, "Kagemusha Tokkangyaku!" Ruby light spilled everywhere as Estima became blur of lightning-speed kicks that ended up booting her opponent into the air with a upward roundhouse kick. Immediately following into the air, she delivered another blazing assault of high-speed kicks in mid-air before hammering her opponent towards the ground with a ki-blast. Gracefully landing on the ground, Estima was sure of her victory and waited for her opponent's not as graceful crash to the ground. 

However, the priestess managed to tumble in mid-air and land on the ground, safely. Wiping a scratch of blood off her face, she smiled and said, "You have talents that you were given by the gods. It is a shame that you waste them in the service of darkness. It is more of a shame now that I must teach you the error of your ways." 

Estima sighed and said, "And I'm going to regret having to kill you, too, since it's the only way for me to complete my mission." Calling up her battle aura, she pushed her palms forward, releasing her ki-blast at full power, screaming a cry of **"TEMBATSU NO INARI!!!!!!"** The bolt of scarlet lightning raced at the priestess with incredible swiftness, giving the cleric no time to counter it whatsoever… 

...so it came as a total surprise as the priestess ducked under the ki attack, then dashed behind Estima with a sped that had to be impossible--no person could possibly move at the speed the priestess was dashing at. Calling up her own aura, the priestess called out, "Now learn the true power of light! **RIN, PYO, TO, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, SAI, ZEN--KIRIBI MIKO MAI!!!!**" There was a spectacular outward pulse of tangerine-hued energy, and in the space of two seconds, a fire-enveloped priestess threw 674 ki-explosive rapid punches to the chest, an aerial rounding snap kick to the face (also charged with ki), an elbow smash, and a reverse snap kick, staggering Estima where she stood. Drawing a glowing five-pointed star where she stood, she began to chant something incomprehensible and barely audible, entering the final stage of her assault. Thrusting her palms into the center pentagon of the star, and roaring with the authority of a thousand kami, she called out a battlecry of **"SAIKAIJUMON!!!!"** as an incredible torrent of orange force erupted from the star attack, blasting trees, water, ninja, and Nazi alike, sweeping them downstream in an incredible wave of purifying destruction that would fling them for several kilometers. 

~*~ 

Surrounded by the icy cold waters of the river, Kodachi couldn't hold up much longer. If she pitched forward, the children would be seriously injured. She couldn't hear the babies--were they still alive? Was this the afterlife? Her body felt cold--too cold--yet she could not afford to put the children down to wrap her arms around herself. She was only halfway through the bitingly cold river and she wasn't sure if she was going to make it as far as Kasumi...only a few short meters away. 

Kodachi felt herself being guided out of the water, the children gently removed from her grasp as a gentle, soothing voice said, "It's okay, miss. You're safe. They can't hurt you now." For a split second, all Kodachi saw was a blurry image of the priestess' face. The priestess was exceedingly beautiful, with fair skin, eyes that were a soft pale gray in color, and glowing with a beatific orange halo that seemed reminiscent of the sun's first rays at dawn. 

The priestess gave Kodachi her warmest smile and said, "Let's get you out of this river. Your friend and the children have been through a terrible ordeal, and you need medical attention. The temperature isn't helping everyone much, either." 

Kodachi gazed at her rescuer, as if there was something familiar about her. Then it hit her with force of a Moko Takabisha. "Ara...." she whispered, unable to believe what she saw before her eyes. Fortunately for her, Kodachi's brain went into overload, shutting down and dragging her conscious mind with it, closing around the final image that she didn't even have the strength to whisper: 

'_Shampoo._' 

**

TO BE CONTINUED....

**


	11. Part 8b: Round Two: Resurrection

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas (& special guest co-writer Rob Barba) 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma 1/2_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP Part Eight:  
**_Meanwhile...._**

**SECOND ROUND: Resurrection**

Keiei stepped off the jetway and into the main concourse of Kansai International Airport. She had to catch a train from the airport to her hotel in downtown Kyoto; she wanted to be well rested before she went hunting the following morning. If she was going to kill Nabiki and rescue her family, she had to be prepared for the sorceress' onslaught of magic spells and illusions, and that meant that every one of Keiei's skills had to be honed to its utmost perfection. 

**"FUITAMU!!!!!!!!!!!!"** A woman dressed all in white approached her, soft blue eyes dripping a beguiling menace that also sat firm in its tones. "So, we meet again. Are you ready to die?" The woman glowed with a shimmering white aura, so bright that anyone looking at her could barely make out her platinum blonde hair. 

Keiei gave the woman a feral grin, then gave a malicious laugh. "Shidara Fubuki. To what do I rue the dishonor of your presence, you freak?" 

Fubuki looked at Keiei with eyes of hatred. "I am here to kill you for what you did to Wu Ling." At the sound of her voice, people within the immediate area began to back up and move away. Enough of them had heard of the insane amounts of martial artist duels that occurred in Tokyo or Kyoto on a daily basis, and though it was far less common down here by the airport, the fact was that usually these duels did a massive amount of property damage. "You killed my Wu Ling-chan." 

"I killed her in a fair duel, Fubuki. She was one of the best Chinese Amazons there was, and she gave me a grand fight. She lost, but she lost fairly. That in itself **wasn't** her mistake." Keiei began to approach Fubuki. "Her mistake was thinking that I would make an ideal mate for her. I'm disgusted by the concept of lesbians, and I wasn't going to do a three-way relationship with you two. She objected, tried to force me, and I didn't appreciate someone trying to rip my shirt off. So I killed her." Keiei shrugged in a manner that would have been seen as whimsical under different circumstances. "Some people don't take rejection well, I guess." 

Fubuki dropped into a fighting stance. "I cannot allow Wu Ling's death to go unavenged. I will kill you now, Black Blade." 

Keiei didn't even bother to stop walking. "Get out of the way if you want to live, whore. I have better things to do with my time than deal with a whiny lesbian brat like you." As she moved past the girl, she said, "A bit of advice, Fubuki. You're an attractive enough woman, so do something with your life--go get a man. I can tell you from experience, that my husband and son give me a joy that you just won't get from being with another woman." 

As Keiei walked past, Fubuki said, "You know, that's a good idea. Maybe after I kill you, I'll start off with your husband. I hope you won't mind much if I raise your son up to be mine." Those were the last words that Shidara Fubuki ever spoke. 

With motions of speed imperceptible to the human eye, Keiei turned and drove her tanto into the woman's collarbone, boring though muscle, bones and veins, causing a small geyser of blood to spray all over the place. Pinned against a nearby wall, Fubuki screamed in pain and shock, still not expecting such a rash and vicious attack. Blood spurted through her mouth, and the woman jiggled against the wall like a live insect trying to break free of the pin that stuck it to the box. 

Keiei wheeled around, turning to look at the woman with the same glance she would give a bug that was about to be squashed, **"YOU will NOT take my family from ME. NO ONE will keep my family from me--NOT YOU, NOT NABIKI, NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Unsheathing her blade in one smooth move, she sliced with the fatal grace of the mastery of swordsmanship that she had. The movement was flawless, perfect, elegant, and geometrically precise, a talent that few in the world had, and fewer still could produce on a regular basis. 

A second passed before the two halves of Shidara Fubuki separated. One portion, still pinned to the wall by Keiei's tanto, stayed put, while the other portion fell to the ground with a squishy thump. Hanging out of the pinned section of Fubuki's gored corpse, the innards, brain half, and skeletal structure slowly started to slip out, dragged towards earth by gravity. 

Not even concerned about the dozens of horrified and sickened people staring in shock at the killing that just occurred, Keiei bent down, wiped the blade of her katana on what little white was left of Fubuki's clothing, then walked away as she sheathed the blade. Pausing only to say to the eviscerated corpse, "**Never** threaten to take what is rightfully someone else's. Remember that in your next life," she walked away, heading for the taxi stand with a disgusted look on her face. 

'_The nerve of that...strumpet! Suggesting that she would actually take someone else's rightful husband and son and raise them as their own, at the expense of that person's life! What kind of insane freak would even think of such a thing?_' Keiei wasted no more time on such foolish thoughts. She had to get to her hotel and get some sleep. Rescuing her own family was now a priority, and she had no time to deal with foolish notions like that which had been brought up by the late Shidara Fubuki. 

~*~

"And they eat this on a regular basis?" Dacia asked, attempting to master both of the concepts of chopsticks and sushi. As the group was recovering from their embarrassing defeat by the priest (who Estima had pointed out was a priestess--a woman!--and not a male cleric), the kunoichi had headed back into the forest in search of the priestess and her charges. It was becoming personal for the Japanese warrior, Dacia had noted aloud, and only proved why the Japanese were an inferior race that was at least trying to move beyond their animalistic natures. '_Now, if they would just master the concept of forks and cooked food, things would be perfect. Ah, what I would not do for some decent bratwurst at the moment...._' 

"Estima assured me that it would be safe to eat," Sharan pointed out. "Personally, I believe her. We are all allies in this, and I think it would be best if we trust each other in that respect." 

"I think it would be best if we get a panzer division after these people," Astra commented. While he'd managed to order something that was closer to Western palates than sushi was, he too was having difficulties with the concept of putting together two sticks to eat. "I realize that this is not our time, but I wonder if this is our world, as well." 

"You worry too much, mein friend," Cupra answered. "We are doing this all to serve the Fatherland. Though I can't understand how taking these abominations are supposed to stop the so-called Pillar. She doesn't seem human, so why should she care about these whelps? She can always rut with her husband again and have another litter. It's not like it would be a waste to this world if we just killed them." 

Sharan set down his drink, then took a bite of his sandwich, having had the foresight to ask Estima which of the foods was closest to their norm. Swallowing the bite, he mused, "You are looking at it the wrong way, Cupra. These people are not the Juden. Our leaders in Berlin have dealt with them in the relocation cities, and will continue to take care of the issue in that case. However, these people, as Dacia has mentioned, are different. They are trying to move beyond their bestial natures. They will never be as pure and untainted as we Aryans, true, but they are at least making the effort to be better than what they are, and that's why they are our allies. 

"Of course, this also presents a problem when they oppose us. Take for example, the Lady Umi. She is one of them, but she has fought us, and although we've managed to tame her, she has been quite a problem before then. Likewise, the Pillar and her husband and their friends are dangerous yet powerful animals, full of cunning and strength yet no souls. You cannot reason with creatures like that. You can only use methods that you can hope they'll understand. Threatening an animal by placing its young in danger is something that even the lowest lifeforms can comprehend, and I'm sure the Pillar is no exception." 

"Well, you do as you will, Sharan," Dacia grunted, deciding he'd had enough of the "food" on his platter. "I trust Estima only because she is an ally, not because I believe that she is someone to place faith in. It is my belief that in the end, she will show her true colors and prove to be as unreliable as her commander, Berlina." Tossing the napkin down, he said, "And for that matter, why are we forced to wait here while your 'precious ally' is canvassing the forest, looking for our missing targets?" 

"You heard her answer--because she knows what to look for, and you do not. Remember, this nation is hers, and if there is one person who knows anything about what to look for here, it is her." 

~*~

Outside the town, the kunoichi named Kukogawa Aikawa, reluctantly known to her teammates as Estima, canvassed the area of the battle once more, moving in an outwardly expanding circle. Once in a while, she moved over to where the rescue operations were going on by the wreckage of the bullet train, but to no avail. Under most circumstances, a group composed of a Shinto priestess, two women, four children and a dog wouldn't get that far in a forest, but these weren't normal conditions and thus, they seemed to have melted into the shadows of the trees. 

Stopping momentarily to rest at the base of an aged tree, Estima sat down and reached into the small pack at her side, fishing out a bento and a bottle of water. '_If it weren't for the fact that I have a mission to perform for Lady Botan, I could get used to this,_' she admitted to herself with a slightly guilty conscience. '_I wish I had the time to stop and see home. Does Oyuki-chan still live there, waiting for us to come back all these years, or has she given up on us by now? I know it's close to sixty years into the future, so she must be an old woman by now._' Smiling to herself, she mused, '_Knowing her, she probably married Noboru and had a family with him. Even before he started courting her, we knew they'd end up together._' 

Quickly finishing the bento, she turned to face the tree, to feel for the kami within. Lowering her head and pressing her hands together, she gave a solemn wish that she would get the chance to finish her mission honorably and return to Lady Botan's side, that they could someday return home victoriously and greater glory that life would accord them. And to do so, all she had to do was to capture and spirit the Pillar's children back to Cephiro. Finished with her prayers, she moved on down the distance of the forest, continuing her search for the group that had already given her the challenge of her life. 

Never once did it occur to her to look back towards town, or even to the Shinto shrine that sat nestled near the edge of the town's outskirts, a bit of the way into the forest, by a well-manicured glade that was known to all as the Duelists' Circle. 

~*~

Soft, warm light spilled onto Kasumi's face as she opened her eyes, lying down in what felt to be a futon of some sort. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked around at the new location where she was. The floor was the standard wood and tatami setup, while the walls were made of a simple wooden and stucco look. The room was sparsely decorated with a wall scroll or simple zen art, but it made the room that much more beautiful for its simplicity, and over in the corner in a large futon, slept Akama and Hiro, with Hikari loyally sleeping at the foot of the futon; next to them in a makeshift bassinet, were the twins, looking as peaceful as ever in their slumber. Turning her head to her right side, she discovered that the wall on this side of the room was not a wall, but a great glass expanse that showed the forest from a relative bird's-eye view. The vista was such a breathtaking view once Kasumi looked at it that it almost made her forget her troubles. 

However, the reflection of the figure in white solved that issue. Turning around, she noted the figure that was kneeling next to an injured and unconscious Kodachi, ministering to her wounds. There was a basket by the side of the injured fighter, filled with bloodied bandages from Kodachi's shoulder wound. Next to the wastebasket was a first aid kit; while it wasn't the same sort of thing that Tofu had in his office, it sufficed for an out of the way situation such as this. Comforted that her sister-in-law would be fine, Kasumi changed the focus of her attention, from patient to attendant. 

The figure, wearing the clothing of a Shinto cleric, tended the wounds with an effortless grace, almost as elegantly as Kodachi could move. She was heavily involved in the ministrations of tending Kodachi, that Kasumi watched her patiently and quietly, until the priestess, not turning to face Kasumi, said in a soft voice, "It is good to hear that you're well, miss. I was becoming concerned that you were in worse condition than I originally thought." The priestess then turned to face Kasumi, and the reaction of the housewife was no less different than that of Kodachi. 

There were minor differences that could be accounted for the passing of time, Kasumi had to admit while she fought both shock and fear in her stomach. The woman before her had the same violet shade of hair as the original Chinese Amazon that had murdered Akane, but the hairstyle was entirely different--gone were the bells and buns that she had in her hair, replaced by a hairstyle that seemed typical of shrine maidens that she'd seen before. There was an enigmatic, placid look on Shampoo's face, and it seemed that she truly was what she was dressed as, and not just yet another of the myriad tricks the girl had played on Ranma and Akane over the years. But the most shocking thing of all was the color of the woman's eyes...they were a light, almost clear, gray. The Shampoo that Kasumi had known had sienna eyes, almost the same color as Hikaru's. Was this truly the woman that had haunted Akane to the grave...and was also reputedly just as dead? 

After a second or two, she spoke, her voice soft, clear, and exactly the same as that of the Chinese Amazon. She was also speaking in full, unbroken Japanese. To boot, her tone and command of the language was in the old, formal Kyoto dialect. "You have been asleep for close to two days, miss. I know a bit of first aid, but not much more than that. I was worried that I'd have to contact the local doctor for assistance." She noted the disturbed and unusual look on Kasumi's face, and interpreted it in a different manner. Moving forward, she gently laid the woman back down on the futon and looked into her eyes intently. "You don't seem to be in shock, though I can imagine that the events of last night were no doubt stressful for you, your friend, and the children." 

That seemed to bring Kasumi out of her shocked state to a degree. "Shampoo...." she whispered, unable to believe that the person addressing her might be that selfsame person. Which brought up a horrifying thought: if this woman was Shampoo, Kasumi, Kodachi and the children might be in even worse danger than they were against their pursuers. 

"Would you repeat that? I don't believe I heard that correctly," the priestess asked. "I thought you said 'shampoo'. Oh--you must want to bathe. Well, I can't argue with that. I shall prepare everything in the bathing area; I could well use one myself. I will return shortly." 

'_She didn't understand...._' Something about that didn't sit well with Kasumi and that bothered her. Not wanting to deal with the possibility of being face to face with a cold, heartless killer at the moment, she asked something a little more neutral: "Excuse me, but where are we?" 

"You're a guest in the Shrine of the Duelists' Circle. This is a small shrine, filled with a small group of lowly, humble, simple priests who maintain the duelist circles here in the Gotemba forest for the heritage of Japan, but also for people to see the right and wrong of the old ways. Our shrine is not too deep in the forest, but we're not within eyeshot of Hakkone town, either." She smiled and replied, "But I seem to have been an inconsiderate host to you--I don't even know your name, even though I'm much pleased to make your acquaintance. As for me, I am Miko." 

'_Why would she announce that she's a priestess, when that's fairly obvious? Unless she only wears the garments of the shrine, and does nothing actually priestly...._' Instead of voicing the question, Kasumi merely nodded and said, "Thank you. And my name is Ono Kasumi. The other woman is my sister-in-law, Kuno Kodachi, and the children with us are my son, my nephews and my niece." 

Miko nodded, and a gleam entered her eye as she worded Kasumi's unasked question. "And you wonder why I mentioned that I am a priestess, when that is already clear. Believe it or not, Miko is my name, and quite a fitting one, considering what I do for a living. For as long as I can remember, my name has been Miko, and it will likely be Miko until the day I die." 

"As long as you can remember?" Kasumi inquired, picking up on that immediately. 

"Yes, but I will explain that a bit later, when we have the time to share stories--I would be interested to know why you are being hunted by gaigokujin and shinobi. But for now, I will check the bath, and I will return momentarily." Standing up, Miko slid open the classically-styled bedroom door, and stepped out with a final, "If something happens, please don't hesitate to call out, Ono-dono. I will be back soon." A second and a softly shut door later, the gentle footfalls of the miko named Miko disappeared down a hall. 

As she left, two things happened: a surreal feeling popped into the mind of Ono Kasumi, as she wondered if she just experienced the event that had just occurred in front of her. The woman who had just introduced herself as Miko was by no means the same as the old Chinese Amazon of old. Was it really even Shampoo? What if it was a total coincidence? What if this woman was just a priestess with a rather apt name? 

The other event was Kodachi's comment of, "Miko, huh? Excuse me if I say I'm not convinced. I'm just wondering at what point she's going to say 'Ni hao' and slit our throats." Kodachi opened her eyes, sat up unsteadily and murmured, "Oh God, I feel like shit." 

"Kodachi, lie down or you'll injure yourself further." Kasumi moved to the wounded girl's side to help. 

"Kasumi, believe me, it takes a lot more than just a bullet to stop me," Kodachi grunted as she looked at her sister-in-law. Moving her arm around to dispel any stiffness, she added, "I do have to admit, she did a good job with it. I can hardly feel the pain. Of course, you know as well as I do that I'm lying through my teeth, so don't tell me that I'm putting up a front. But you're the doctor's wife, not me, so you tell me how it's going." 

Inspecting the bandages, Kasumi gave it her best clinical look. "Well, I only know the basics of EMT--remember, I didn't go to college--but it seems that the priestess did an excellent job on your arm. But the question is, why would she? If she is Shampoo, why would she go to all the trouble?" 

"You sound like you're not sure," Kodachi commented. "How could it not be? She sounds like Shampoo, she looks like Shampoo, and I can tell you that she knows how to fight like there's no tomorrow. About the only thing that changed is that she can speak full Japanese now and that she picked up a Kyoto accent somewhere along the line. But I think we went from the frying pan to the fire, and I really don't feel comfortable about being here in the fox's den. What about you?" 

"I don't know," Kasumi admitted, turning her eyes away from the other woman. "I wish I did know." 

"Well, you'd better think about it, Kasumi. From what I saw, even at my best she could fight me to a standstill...and I don't think that I need to point out that I'm hardly at my best at the moment." Kodachi leaned back and sighed. "I'll fight to protect you and the children, Kasumi. But I hope that she isn't who we think she is, otherwise, by the end of the day, we'll be dead and the kids will be in the clutches of Akane's killer." 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and Miko stuck her head in. "The bath is now prepared, Ono-dono and--oh good, you're awake, Kuno-dono. I have some things to attend to for a moment before I join you in the washroom. It is down the hall, second door on the right just before the stairs. Would you like some assistance with the children before I go attend to my duties?" 

"No," Kodachi all but barked at the priestess. "We can manage, thank you." Kodachi was somewhat surprised to see a look of pain and hurt on the face of Miko, as though Kodachi's rebuff had caused her pain. However, Miko didn't seem to take it as a personal strike, apparently chalking it up to the pain in Kodachi's shoulder. Nodding once, she closed the door and went back down the hall again. 

"Kodachi, that wasn't very nice of you," Kasumi said when Miko had left. "She looked sad, as if you'd insulted her." 

Still watching the door, Kodachi answered Kasumi with, "Well, even a spider can feel sorrow for the flies it's about to devour." 

~*~

Sitting down at the table to have a nice breakfast before his classes started for the day, Genma poured himself a cup of tea, then picked up his chopsticks and started into breakfast. Nodoka was in the furo, still cleaning up after her morning kata, and would be along shortly. He looked at everything around him in their home, and smiled to himself. Despite everything, the whole world had turned out fine after all. His son and Tendo's daughter had an heir to the School of Anything Goes, Happosai was gone, and he finally had a chance to spend time with his for-so-long estranged wife. For the longest time, it looked as though Ranma and Akane were too pigheaded to deal with their various affianced problems, but finally they managed to work it out together, get married and have a child. 

Then the real problems began. Akane had been killed in her duel with the Chinese Amazon. Genma still hurt over that one; the whole situation there had been his failure, and he did love Akane as if she'd been his own daughter. He was glad that Shampoo died in the battle, as honor would have demanded that he, Tendo, Ranma, Nodoka, and Tofu--he was married into the family, after all, and he was a martial artist, though no one was really sure how good he was--kill Shampoo in retribution, not to mention save Ranma from a fate as a Chinese househusband. That likely would have entailed a clan war with the Amazons, and Genma was by no means that eager to join his ancestors any time soon. Then to make matters even more difficult and sorrowful, Tendo had given up on life, fading away into nothingness. Genma felt a pang of sorrow at that; he missed his old friend dearly. Still somewhat surprised by Tendo's request that Nabiki and Ranma wed--even though giri had been met--he and Nodoka moved back to her childhood home in Kyoto, leaving Nabiki and Ranma in the much emptier home. Things hadn't worked out between the two quite the way that Tendo had hoped, but considering how fiercely protective Ranma and the Tendo girls were of each other, perhaps it worked out better in the long run. 

Another thing that had worked out for the best was the move to Kyoto. It had given Genma the chance to heal the old scars with Nodoka, and the pair had begun to be more than just married in name. Now, the love that had been absent for so long in their relationship had begun to flourish and take hold, and that carried the two on. There was also the fact that the two were considering having a second child, even though they had three grandchildren now; Nodoka for so long had wanted a second child, and Genma had begun to think about it as well. Nodoka was, at 52, still an alluring woman, and was near the nadir of the childbirth age; it wouldn't be unthinkable to have a second child, maybe even a daughter. Who knew?--maybe it would give Genma a chance to train another kempo grandmaster, especially since Ranma's second wife seemed very disinterested in learning the hand ar-- 

SNAP 

The sound seemed to echo in the empty house with the roar of a shotgun. Genma looked down and found that the sticks had snapped in twain, a dark omen if there ever was one. '_Something's wrong with the boy, or his family._' Leaving the broken chopsticks on the table, he went over to the phone, dialing the dojo. When there was no answer, he next dialed, in succession, Tofu's clinic, the Kuonji home, and the dojo once more. Now concerned that something was amiss, he went back to the table, grabbed a second set of chopsticks and began to have breakfast once more. The news could probably wait until after breakfast, and it could be that it might not even be an emergent situation, but just simple happenstance. 

~*~

Slipping into the water, Kodachi felt much better. Though her shoulder still throbbed with the painful wound she'd received, the water and the poultice would improve things for her although she wouldn't be able to do much with the arm at the moment. Hopefully however, Miko--if that was who she really was; something Kodachi heavily refused to believe--would be able to escort them onto the first available shinkansen at Gotemba station and from there, the group could travel to Kyoto with no further difficulties. '_That's assuming that we manage to get out of here alive._' 

From where she was, she saw Kasumi, quietly tending to the babies and giving them baths in the basins that the priestess had provided. The dear ones seemed to be heartier than any of the older children or adults, having slept quietly throughout most of the whole situation at hand; the little dears were even cooing now, pacified by Kasumi's beautiful humming. Over in another corner of the natural hot spring, Akama and Hiro were heavily involved in splashing antics as boys were wont to do, their cares forgotten at the moment. Over on drier shores, Hikari snoozed, the gently napping canine still acting as stalwart sentinel for the family as much as he could. 

Despite all this, and even discounting for the priestess' possible lies, there was the matter of the enemies that might still be lurking relatively nearby, waiting for them to reappear again before pouncing once more. Who were they and what did they want? Kasumi obviously didn't know, otherwise she would have noted something; Ranma would have said something as well if he knew there was going to be trouble. Was this problem all because of what-was-her-name?_--ah, Hikaru--_but that was unlikely as well. Several more theories surfaced and subsequently were discounted by the dancer. Ranma's life, in retrospect, did have a tendency towards chaos in consistent motion, but this seemed even beyond the pale for him. Kodachi didn't want to admit it, but she knew that before this little adventure was over, she was going to tangle with them again, possibly even their pet ninja girl. 

But for now, all was peaceful, quiet, and serene. '_A girl could get to like this really quickly,_' she admitted to herself. '_Maybe I should take Midori's advice and move out to Miura. It's not that far away from work, and it is this quiet, so...._' 

But her thoughts were interrupted as Miko walked into the room, wearing a simple white robe and carrying a simple tray with a stoneware kettle seated on it. Setting it down by a tatami on the far side of the area, she ceremoniously kneeled down on it, softly slipped out of her robe, revealing her nude body and long mane of hair. Each move intricately motioned, she reached down for the kettle, then poured a clear liquid over her body. Even from where the two other women were, the cloying scent of sake was unmistakable. 

Setting the babies on soft towels, she turned and watched the miko as she performed the Shinto ritual purification on herself. "I wonder why she's doing that? If I remember, priests only do that when they need to purify themselves for some great struggle ahead of them," Kasumi recited, pulling the memory for some report done a school, a long time past. "I wonder if that is what she's doing now?" 

"Or maybe," Kodachi grumbled under her breath, "sake baths don't change her into a cat like cold water would." Kodachi turned and glared at the priestess as she took her ritual purification bath. There was a sorrow about the whole scene, as though Miko knew that there was something inherently wrong, and there was little she could do about it. Something, perhaps, about her own self, even? 

Finally, done with it, she turned and walked towards them, sliding into the waters of the hot spring with the grace of a rose petal sliding down a banner of silk. Her long mane of lavender hair trailing behind her, Miko sat over by Kasumi, feeling a bit nervous. "I'm sorry that you had to see that," she said, her gray eyes holding an unclear emotion in them. "But I felt it was necessary to attend to my weekly purification before I could take a bath." 

"Weekly purification?" Kasumi asked. "Are you an ascetic, Miko-san?" 

"No. But I...." She paused, sounding uncertain as if to continue. "I can't explain. It's too...disturbing, and I don't think you would believe me." 

"You'd be surprised what I've come across, Miko-san," Kasumi said gently, though her tone also seemed to tell Kodachi to hold off on the biting remark that the woman had prepared. 

Miko looked at Kasumi's gentle, understanding glance, and the scowl on Kodachi's face that she was no longer sure was due to the other woman's pain. '_Did Kuno-dono know...? I hope not, or else I will be damned for all eternity. Perhaps I am already, just one step short of becoming a jikitori and I don't know it. Perhaps I was one to begin with, and this is the end of my respite._' "I'm deeply ashamed to admit it, but I take daily purification rituals because I am probably one of the most evil people on this world and I don't know it. 

"To begin, I should tell you something about this temple. The Temple of the Fighters' Ring was set up not only to assist travelers in need, but also to maintain those historical fields of honor, which still see use quite often, sadly. Though I am the only one here at the moment, usually there are five of us priests; the others are at the annual convocation of our order in Nikko. For the most part, the priests here have been warriors and fighters who have since foresworn battle in favor of serving the kami; in fact, our head priest, Katsunori-guji, was a general in the military. I am the lone exception, for many reasons. 

"I am the only priestess here, the only woman. I am also the only one who carries a geas by the gods that cannot be denied. I do not know any of this because I do not know who I am." Turning slightly in the water, she moved her long mane of hair, to reveal a nasty scar on her neck. The scar, even with extensive plastic surgery, would have remained to some degree. "Ono-dono, from what I saw of the other bandages that you placed on Kuno-dono, I would not be wrong if I were to guess that you are in the medical profession, correct?" 

"I have paramedical training," Kasumi answered, "but I'm not a licensed nurse or such." 

"I guessed so. Even still, you know that gray eyes such as mine only come two ways: either a person is born with them, or--" 

"--it is a result of severe cranial and spinal trauma," Kasumi interrupted. "But for that to occur, and you not be blind, you would have to be--" 

"--dead," Miko commented, reversing Kasumi's interjective. "Master Katsunori told me he found me seven years ago, barely alive, though he doesn't remember where, other than that it was fairly close to here. The only thing he **does** remember was that my neck was bent at an inhuman angle, and that I didn't seem alive, not really. But something in him must have thought of me as like one of his troops in his military days, and he gingerly carried me back to the temple. He gathered one of the other priests, a former military doctor, to gather his tools of his trade and see if he could rescue me. There was no time to take me to a hospital, no feasible way to. The doctor-priest was my only hope. 

"For fourteen hours straight he operated on me, using the most rudimentary of tools. Master Katsunori refuses to tell me what happened that day, and swore everyone else to silence. But every so often I see the fear and horror in their eyes when I celebrate my 'birthday'--the priests think that I may be 24, though I think that I might be older than that--and I can only wonder at what they saw, what they heard. But just their looks alone scare me, even though they are the only thing that I have as a family now. 

"And it was they who were there for me when I came out of my coma, nearly a month later. I'd come out of it, but with a price: I'd lost most of my memories, including the ability to speak. Master Katsunori looked at me with pity, saying since no one had come looking for me, and that I was clearly an outcast, due to what I was--they think that I may be Chinese, though I think I might be Korean--that the kami should deign that I become one of them. I had nowhere to go and nothing else to do, so I accepted their offer. 

"For years, I had to relearn Japanese, learning from a local innkeeper in town who was from Kyoto--which is why I have a Kyoto accent, even though I've never been there. I think. I don't know if I once knew any other languages, but I've since discovered that I have no talent for them, as I've tried to learn English once, and the results were disastrous. Chizuru-dono died last year, and she was like a mother to me, giving me as much of an identity as I guess I'll ever have. From what I understand, I wasn't the first girl she'd taken under her wing, but I never learned the identity of my companion in this. It was Chizuru-dono that gave me the name of Miko, as she felt it fit me best when the others were trying out names for me. Personally, I don't think I would have made a good Kimiko, Atsuko, or Sakura, but Miko suits me fine, and that's why I am named such. I don't have a surname yet; I will take on one of those one day when I feel I am ready for it. 

"In the years of my life that I can remember since the day I opened my eyes to my new life, I've discovered a few things about myself. One of the more interesting things is that I have a talent for cooking, though I do not know where I got it. At first, the original cook wasn't too happy for me to take over in the kitchen, but now, he's been delighted to learn various recipes from me, most of them Chinese--which is why they feel I may be Chinese. The other thing is my fighting skills, the likes of which even Master Katsunori has never seen. A martial artist that recuperated at our temple once saw me going through my katas and said that he'd only seen my style or martial arts twice before: once in an isolated village in western China, where his wife was from; and once in a Buddhist nunnery in South Korea. And the third thing," she added as her voice turned into a dry whisper, "is the geas the kami have placed on me." 

"Which is, if I may ask?" However, Kasumi felt she already knew the answer. There were too many empty links in Miko's story that could be easily filled, too many holes that the Tendo and Saotomes held the historical pegs to. Miko might be telling the truth, but Kasumi had a far different picture of what was surmising at the moment. 

Starting to tremble, Miko looked at Kasumi with eyes of fear; whatever it was, the young priestess considered it very disturbing. The priestess stood stock still for what seemed the better part of eternity, unable to voice anything, whether good or ill. The silence was a deafening sound, filling the whole chamber with its ominous presence, the mass occasionally broken by the soft babbling sounds of the hot spring pouring into the pool. "I don't think I'm human," she admitted at last. "I must have been an evil being or some sort. I think the kami gave me a second chance by making me human and wiping away my memories of what I was in the beginning. But they exacted a price from me, a terrible price in order to make sure that I learned whatever lesson it was I had to learn. 

"What kind of lesson?" Kodachi almost snarled. "So you don't, oh, to say for example, **murder** someone?" The tone in the dancer's mocking voice was clear, her comments undeniable as much as the accusation unable to deflect against. 

Miko reacted as though she'd been shot. Her eyes began to well with tears, as she rasped, "If I ever have, it would explain why I have become what I am." Quickly getting out of the water, she went over to the washing area, grabbing the nearest tub and scooped water into it from a nearby well. "It can be the only reason why my fate is to go at a weather's whim from a powerful and capable fighter to completely and utterly defenseless." And with that note, Miko overturned the tub of water onto her head. 

Kasumi was once again familiarized with the transformation of a body that she'd seen a couple of times just a decade back. Violet hair and golden skin became white and lilac fur. Body curvatures and limbs changed, appendages converting and in one case, appearing where it would normally be vestigial. But it was the eyes of the being that radiated sorrow, horror and shame, the keening note sounding a lot like a feline moan of humiliation and despair. This was not the tone of a proud and mighty Amazon, but a young woman ashamed of what she was and even unsure if she was human. And to be honest, Miko couldn't even claim humanity at this moment, as a cat of indeterminate breed stood where the priestess had been just a few short seconds ago. With a moan that likely would have been sobs if the vocal cords were different. 

From where the boys were, they stared in shock. Hiro, not accustomed to seeing transformations, was completely surprised. Akama, having already seen the changes his father went through on a regular basis, chirped, "Wow...I didn't know that priests knew magic!" Hikari, having caught the scent of a cat, turned, saw Miko and growled, hackles rising to the occasion. 

In the past, Shampoo, feline or not, would have stood her ground. Kasumi had once seen her fight as a cat, and the feline had access to the traditional attacks a cat did, but also had many of the human attacks available to her as well. Miko, however, cowered in fear and panic before turning tail and running like the proverbial winged mammal out of the nether realms. As Kasumi and Kodachi watched, the cat scurried out of the bath area, likely to her room or a source of heated water. Kodachi took this time to snarl, "And now she shows her true stripes. Still doubt that's Shampoo?" 

"I'm not sure I know the answer to that," the older woman answered in reply. "I'm not sure at all." 

"Kasumi, from what you've told me, Akane was tricked into a fight and murdered by this woman when she knew that Akane had little chance of survival. **She** is Akane's...." she bit off, having the presence of mind not to reveal such dark precepts in front of the children. Kodachi pointed in the direction where Miko had gone, snarling, "How can you have any sympathy and pity for her? She'll repeat her act again and again, Kasumi, and she won't give a damn, either! And she'll do it all while playing that simpering priestess routine!" 

Kasumi then turned to face Kodachi. "I saw that mark on her neck. If it is as bad as she says it was, she should be dead or a quadriplegic, or worst of all, nothing but a shell of a person. In some ways, she is. The Shampoo we knew had brown eyes that were furnaces of hate and rage, of a desperate love for my brother and slave to her tribe's ideals. This woman's eyes are dead gray, mirrors of a soul that is empty, wanting and filled only with just enough to survive in the world." 

"You mean to **kill** in the world," Kodachi hissed, slightly under her breath. "People don't change, Kasumi." 

"That's not true, Kodachi. You of all people should know that." As the Dancing Rose gave her a puzzled look, Kasumi explained. "You said that people don't change their stripes, yet, on the way here yesterday, you'd told me about all that's changed in your life. If what you now say is true, should I expect you to knock me unconscious, take the children, and bait Hikaru into a trap so you can do away with her and try to clear the path to end up with Ranma?" 

The look on Kodachi's face was one of revulsion. "Kasumi! I'd never do that to them! Maybe in the old days, but I've changed since! You know that and I--" 

"How do I know that, Kodachi?" Kasumi asked innocently. "Should I take it on face value, or should I take it on your actions, when you saved the lives of the children and me? Just like Miko saved yours?" When Kodachi bit back the response she'd already had set, Kasumi's eyes filled with sorrow and offered, "Have you ever thought that this is the kamis' punishment of Shampoo for what she did to my sister? It's clear she doesn't remember a thing of who she was. Shampoo would have never run from a fight, regardless of her form; you saw how Miko just ran in complete terror. If what Miko's saying is true, then Shampoo is truly dead, regardless if the person is still alive. You've told me that the Black Rose within you is dead, so why cannot the Chinese Amazon be just as dead? 

"There's also the fact that she saved our lives. At the very least, honor demands that we give her the benefit of the doubt. She personally saved us all, and bandaged up your wounds, or you would have bled to death--she saved your life in a very personal way. Honor cannot be denied, Kodachi, and my family has spent too much time living under the umbrella of honor to turn it away now." 

"But I don't understand why you're taking this so easily!" Kodachi shouted, loud enough for the children to hear. The boys turned and looked at the adults, wondering what to do next, but fortunately, Akama figured that this was one of those "grownups only" conversations. Quickly saying that they were going to go get dressed and look around, the pair grabbed towels and left with Hikari in tow, to the relief of the two women. Once they were gone, Kodachi repeated her statement, paraphrasing only with a, "Don't you understand, yourself? How can you stand to be in the same room as the person who murdered your youngest sister?" 

"Because I can sit in the same room as the person who once tried to do the same thing to Akane and 'the pigtailed girl', who constantly drugged and tricked Ranma, who even held her own flesh-and-blood brother in contempt. If you've found it within yourself to change, why can't she, if she's got the benefit of not knowing who she was? I loved my sister very much and miss her every day. And I will hate Shampoo for the rest of my life--yes, even I can hate someone, so don't look so surprised. But I can't hate someone whose life has been taken away from them. 

"I believe fate set a path for Shampoo, Miko, whoever she is now, for a path to atonement. And I believe that we are that path, somehow; that in protecting us she is redeeming herself. She may never know peace as Shampoo, but if Miko gains peace of mind through all of this, that is enough for me. I can hate Shampoo, but I cannot hate Miko. And if Miko earns forgiveness for who she was, then I can find it in my heart to forgive the Amazon." Nothing more to say, Kasumi grabbed a tub and filled it with warm water, then got out of the water. Walking over to the tatami mats and gathering up Miko's robe, she turned back to Kodachi and asked, "I'll need you to watch the babies while I go have a talk with Miko." 

The look of concern in the other woman's dark eyes was unmistakable. "And if you're wrong, Kasumi?" 

"Then I'll be dead for my mistake, and as the childrens' aunt, you'll have to get them out of here," Kasumi intoned, her voice catching. "I remember one thing my brother told me once: to win against your opponents, you have to find their weaknesses. I'm betting that I'll find Miko's weakness will be my ally, one that will help us in our hour of need." 

"And that is?" 

"The fact that she's just like you, Kodachi: she's at the crossroads of change. If she really is Shampoo, we're the only ones who've known what she was, the only ones who can restore her to who she was...assuming Miko wants to remember. And if that's the case, everything here is a matter of giri." With that, Kasumi slipped on Miko's robe to cover herself and walked out of the bath chamber, leaving Kodachi to brood with her own dark thoughts. 

~*~

After several minutes of walking around the temple with tub in hand, Kasumi finally found Miko's private room and walked inside. "Oh, there you are. We were worried about you." She found the cat staring up at ancient samurai armor, one of the relics that were likely found all throughout the temple. "Miko, is there something wrong?" 

The cat turned to look at Kasumi, and there was bottomless sorrow in her eyes. The despair and melancholia didn't change as Kasumi poured the warm water onto Miko and allowed the woman to resume human form. "So now you know my secret," Miko moaned. "You know my shame. I am no better than the beast that I turn into." 

"That's not true, Miko," Kasumi consoled, walking over to the priestess' closet and pulling out a robe for her. "You're better than you credit yourself for. You saved the lives of Kodachi, the children, and me. From what I can tell, you're doing wonderful work here as a priestess. We wouldn't have survived without you, and how many others owe you a debt such as the one we do now?" 

"Then why is it, Ono-dono--" the Shinto warrior priestess began. 

"Please, just call me Kasumi," the older woman interjected gently. 

"Very well, Kasumi-dono. Why is it that Kuno-dono stares at me as though she knows...." Clarity sank into Miko's mind like a sniper's bullet. "She does know me from somewhere, doesn't she? I must have done something horrible to her in a previous life, and she is here to exact revenge." 

"No, she's not," Kasumi skirted the answer, feeling uncomfortable about doing so, but feeling that she needed to set the mind of the miko at ease. '_Or am I setting my own at ease? Does it need setting?_' "You see, your fighting skills remind her of a rival she had once...that rival was responsible for the death of my younger sister. Kodachi is a very passionate person, and above all she wants to protect her family. And whether she realizes it or not, she sees you as a threat because your fighting skills are similar to the woman's was." 

Miko nodded, as if in understanding. "I could never take the life of another. It's against my vows, and against the way. Maybe I did often in a previous life, without remorse or regret, but that life is over with, and I never want to know what it is. I have enough shame to make up for without the added burden of knowing why. But I do have much to rectify, and I vow that I will someday." As she slid on the robe, she decided to deflect from her own troubles. "Kasumi-dono, why are those people chasing you?" 

"I don't know," she admitted, getting somewhat tired of the constant use of the phrase. "I think they may be enemies of my brother and his wife, and they're trying to get at him through me and the children. Both of them are powerful martial artists, and I'm sure you can understand that everyone has adversaries, whether or not they intended it to be so." Kasumi hugged her arms around herself and sighed. "I hate not understanding. I'm the only one in my family with no fighting skills, and I was proud of that until now. For the first time in my life, I feel useless." 

Miko gave her a smile. "You're braver than I am, Kasumi-dono, and you're not fooling me. Kuno-dono was probably concerned that she was right and that coming to see me would end in your death, correct? I will put her fears to rest as best I can and perhaps atone for all the darkness I have caused." Walking over and grabbing her staff, she swore, "I vow as this temple's miko that I will escort you to safety, and defend you with my all and my life. I am your most humble and loyal servant, Kasumi-dono." Bending down on one knee as though she were a European knight, she prostrated herself in the presence of what might be a daimyo, if times were different. 

Kasumi felt alternate embarrassment and mortification at that. She simply intended to improve Miko's spirits, not to add another to their dangerous journey. It was already perilous for a housewife, four children and a dog, and while Kodachi did her part to abrogate that danger a bit, she was now injured as they had upped the ante. Now, to ask a stranger to step in and join their struggle...and to make it worse, the stranger was not a stranger, but the Chinese Amazon that had taken Akane's life! 

'_But wasn't Shampoo's taken as well? Even if that's the body, is Miko Shampoo?_' Just as Kodachi is no longer what she was, I have to believe that Miko is merely who she is and not who she was. '_But am I making the right decision, or am I inviting a monster to my side?_' Ono Kasumi fought with those thoughts for a span of a breath, trying to determine what would be the outcome of something so vital and important to her life and those of the children. She could be calling to her aid a powerful ally, or the viper in the den that was worse than the enemies that were drawing near now. 

But a dangerous choice might be better than no choice at all. "Miko, I will not accept your service. But I will accept your friendship, if you will have it so." She reached out a hand to pull the woman back to her feet. 

Miko blushed like a girl half her age. "If **you** will have it so, Kasumi-dono, then I would be honored to accept it." Motioning her to a seat, Miko said, "Tell me all that you know about this enemy while I change into something more appropriate. Your struggles are now mine, Kasumi-dono, and I intend to protect you and yours with my very life." 

"But what about your duties here?" 

"They will keep. I will send word to Master Katsunori, and he will send one of the others back here. We have all gone on our own personal business from time to time, and if I tell him that this is a part of what I need to do to find out what I am and what I need to be, he will gladly send someone to take my place here. And it's not as though I'll be gone for long. I will return here soon enough. This is my home, after all." 

~*~

Back in the room that she and Kasumi had been using, Kodachi was changing the diaper on little Hotaru, thinking of how sweet and lively the baby was. Unlike her much more silent twin brother, the baby girl was cooing often in what sometimes seemed like musical patterns. Kodachi smiled; unlike her brothers, it wouldn't be surprising if Hotaru were to do something musical in her life. She would make her parents proud. 

'_There was a time you might have called me mother, Hotaru,_' Kodachi silently thought to the baby, '_though it's probably better in the long run that you call me your aunt._' Hotaru looked at Kodachi, the innocence of a baby shining true in her sienna eyes. Gazing back at that baby, Kodachi whispered, "You are one lucky woman, Hikaru. I guess I'm lucky I didn't pound you into oblivion." 

"Aunt Kodachi?" The dancer turned and watched as Hiro, Akama, and Hikari walked into the room. Hiro, a bit nervous, asked his question. "What's gunna happen to us?" Though Akama had a braver look on his face, it was clear that he was just as worried. "Where are we going? Are those bad people going to try to hurt us again?" 

"Well," Kodachi said, thinking of the answer, "we're going west, to Kyoto and your grandparents' home. We'll be safe there." 

"But what about those bad people? They tried to hurt us, and they hurt you!" Hiro said, his voice filled with a nervousness that indicated he was on the figurative edge. 

With a bravado that could only come from his father, Akama said, "Don't worry, Aunt Kodachi! If they try to hurt you, they'll have to fight me first!" 

Kodachi laughed gently, walking up to the boy and ruffling his mop of hair. "Akama, I appreciate that, but I need you to stay with your aunt Kasumi and the others to protect them. I have to fight our opponents on their terms so they can't get near your aunt and your brother and sister. The closer they get, the harder it becomes to fight them off, you understand?" Kissing Akama on the forehead to his embarrassment, she added, "But the fact that you're willing to watch out for me means a lot, Akama-chan." 

"It also speaks well of his warrior spirit," Miko mentioned as she walked into the room, Kasumi closely behind her. "Kasumi-dono tells me that young Akama is filled with his parents' sense of martial righteousness, and that will make for a formidable warrior in some day to come. And believe me, I know something about warriors." The Shinto warrior priestess was no longer dressed like a priestess, but rather for battle in the most interesting getup that Kodachi had seen in quite some time. Vaguely based upon her Shinto robes, it added a lot more freedom of movement and looked a lot more dangerous...as well as sexy, something that Kodachi always felt Shampoo (Miko, whoever) flaunted where- and whenever possible. 

Miko's new vestments still had the vague look of Shinto robes, from a distance, but upon closer inspection looked like she was rejected for a the role of a ninja in that **_Mortal Kombat_** movie that came out a few years ago. For starters, she wore a black bodysuit that hugged and caressed every curve on the body, and would have left pretty much nothing to the imagination, had it not been for the white surcoat-like garment she had over it, obscuring her more ample assets from view. The surcoat, whiter than the purest snow on the initial fall of winter, held a contrasting purity of beauty that clashed and intermingled with the ebon of her body suit. Accenting all of this were white ankle boots, white cuffs that looked like silk cloth wrappings, and the sole hint of her chosen calling, the red ribbon edging on her surcoat and the matching red sash tied around her waist, serving as her belt. 

"Aren't we just a bit overdressed?" Kodachi spat, a hint of acid in her voice. 

"Kodachi, I'm surprised that you have such little kindness for Miko," Kasumi gently scolded as she moved from her position at the side of the priestess. From what Kodachi saw, either the priestess had a profound effect on the other woman, or Kasumi was now seriously realizing that they were in a more lethal brand of trouble than they'd ever faced before. Kasumi, usually the very picture of a housewife in any nation, was wearing slacks, a t-shirt, and comfortable loafers; Kodachi assumed that they were charity castasides left for those in poverty. While it still by no means gave any indicator that Kasumi was drifting into the realm of tomboy clothing, the very fact that such a feminine person would adorn such practical garments added a whole new dimension to the amount of danger they were facing. 

In any case, Kodachi was still recovering, and though she might be able to move, her fighting was seriously limited by what she could do under the circumstances. Much as she didn't care for it, their only chance was to trust the person before them, and hope to hell that either Kodachi could heal quick enough, or that shock beyond shock, Miko might actually be on the up and up. 

Looking at both of them, Kodachi responded with, "Whatever, Kasumi. We've still got to figure a way out of here and past the group, and to the train station." 

"Is that all?" Miko asked. "That's simplicity enough. There's a car for our use in the adjacent garage. We don't use it much, to be honest, but we have it in the event that we need it. I can drive us to the station, then we can continue on to your destination." 

"Great. You realize if they get a hold of us, it won't be a car anymore--it'll be a coffin for all of us," Kodachi pointed out. A second later, though, she amended her statement: "But I guess we really don't have much choice, now do we?" Turning back to the babies, she said, "We'll have to make sure they're warm. If we're going to be traveling, you know that babies need a lot of care." 

Kasumi's mothering instincts kicked back in as she went to Kodachi's side. "Thanks, Kodachi." 

"Don't thank me," Kodachi rasped, her tones flat. "I'm merely being pragmatic. I still don't trust her, and I'll still do whatever I have to in order to protect us all." Giving the Shinto priestess a fierce glance for a second, she added, "and I really hope it doesn't come to that, or we're all dead." 

~*~

'_This is a total waste of time!_' Keiei seethed to herself as she wandered the streets of ancient Kyoto. Searching for her missing quarry, the majestic beauty of the ancient town was lost on her as she continued her one-track mission. '_Nabiki, if I must say something good about you, it's that you're a devil of a challenge to hunt down. But hunt you down I will, you bitch, and I will get my family back!_' 

So far, she'd been in Kyoto for several hours now, with no sign of the witch and her unfortunate entourage. Keiei had made ready for a battle royale at the front gates of Kyoto's main station, but Nabiki had failed to show up with her husband or child. While the chances that Nabiki had managed to get off at another stop were minimal, it was a possibility, and one that Keiei had to prepare for. 

_But why would she come here?_' Keiei asked herself. '_I would figure Kamakura, Nikko, or one of the other sacred towns, a place where she could draw dark magicks from to thwart me even further, to take all that is important from me. But it makes no sense to meet them here unless...._' Images dawned in Keiei's mind as the answer came to her easily: '_She has some sort of assistance here, some ally, willing or no, that she can fall back on to defeat me. That is the only answer that can be. But what sort of assistance could she get from here except...._' 

The Black Blade shook her head; no, it couldn't be. '_Even someone as depraved as Nabiki wouldn't do something like that!_' Keiei wanted to banish the thought from her head, but couldn't--the horrific possibility left little choice. '_There has to be a more reasonable explanation to all of this._' 

Unfortunately, the sudden attack against her gave her little time to think about it. Moving out of the way, she dashed towards her left as a huge, hulking brute of a man dashed forward with a high-powered attack, tearing through the nearby wall as though it was nothing more than papier maché. As he pulled away from the wall to face her, that was the last mistake that he made. Keiei rectified the problem by leaping onto the man's shoulders, twisting her body around to drag him towards the ground, and slammed his head against sidewalk, rendering him unconscious. 

"Hmph. Amateur," she sneered as she got back to her feet. Speaking to the air, she commented, "I hope the rest of you aren't as clumsy as this one was." Her answer came seconds later as a small flurry of throwing stars and knives came her way. Taking just enough time to yawn from boredom, she called out, "Happo-bitsu Satsu Waza Namiutsu!" and one by one plucked the deadly missiles out of the air. Taking the time to juggle them, she snarled, **"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!!!!!!! I AM FUITAMU KEIEI THE BLACK BLADE, AND YOU CANNOT HOPE TO WIN AGAINST ME!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Without explanation, an unknown wind blew a spray of sakura petals from an unknown location, as the air resonated with the chilling laughter of a thousand ages. _"Keiei,"_ the wind spoke, _"Turn back while you still can. I have come here to warn you, while you still have a chance to turn away."_

**"HAH!!!"** Keiei screamed against the wind. "Who are you to think that I can be beaten! Nabiki has been lucky before, but now her fortune has run out, and it is I who shall be victorious!" 

_"Keiei, why do you disbelieve? Why do you not listen?"_ The breeze held steady, the sakura petals becoming blown into dust devils down the street, as though nature was creating columns of ersatz-marble for this unusual presentation. _"You must turn away while you still can. I have seen what this path leads to, and you have seen what it has done to me."_

"So it **is** you!" Keiei snarled, her voice reaching a worse contempt for the voice, even more so than that which she held for Nabiki. Assuming such ultra-contempt was possible. **"LEAVE NOW OR I WILL CUT YOU INTO A BILLION PIECES AND GLEEFULLY SEND THE REMAINS TO THE DEEPEST BOWELS OF THE NINE HELLS, YOU ILLEGITIMATE WHORE!!!!!!!!"**

_"Why do you hate me, Keiei? I'm your older sister."_

"No. You're **not** my sister. You and I may have the same father...but **my** mother wasn't some Shinjuku bargirl!" Keiei roared against the wind. 

_"Yes, our father slept with my mother while he was drunk; I'll admit that, but none of our parents was a paragon of virtue. Our father valued strength and power above all, and he found the same in your mother. He found something similar in my mother, too, which is why they were lovers. But we learned a lot from him, and one of those things was something we **should never have learned**."_ The voice, carried on the breeze, came from nowhere and everywhere at once, though it was beginning to slowly fade away. _"Keiei, I once hated just like you, and I paid the price. I once had a mortal enemy like you, a rival above all. And I have paid a price that wasn't worth it, and I cannot ever hope to correct. Now you are at that crux, and I want to help you before you pay that same price...if not worse."_

**"COME OUT NOW, AND I'LL SOLVE YOUR MISERY, 'ONEESAN'!!!!!"** Keiei screeched, her level of rage incalculable. **"I'LL GUT YOU AND FEED YOUR ENTRAILS TO THE DOGS, YOU MISERABLE SLUT!!!!"**

_"Keiei, please--before you lose everything. Come to see me."_ As the breeze left, final words floated down to the Black Blade. _"Come see me one last time, Keiei, before everything reaches the end. Before **you** reach your end."_ And then there was nothing, save for strewn cherry blossoms and a dazed man at the Black Blade's feet. 

As soon as she was sure it was over, she sheathed her blade and reached down for the man, grabbing him viciously by the neck, shaking him around like a rag doll. "How much did she pay you?" she hissed, her hand clamping like a vise around her attacker's throat. "Did she promise to sleep with you if you killed me? Answer me, damn it!" 

However, the only answer the man could give was a gurgling sound as Keiei crushed his windpipe and spine. And a second later, as a sickening click sounded as the man's neck was completely snapped, Keiei dropped the lifeless body to the floor, more furious that he had not answered her than the fact that she had taken another life. She paused for a few seconds, awaiting a second strike. When none came, she quickly rifled through the pockets of the corpse at her feet, then took off, more concerned about being within an ambush zone than any police arresting her for murder. 

'_Well, that confirms it,_' Keiei ruminated, with a slight mental shiver as she made her way back to the hotel. '_Nabiki has made a pact with the devil, and not just some minor type, but that thrice-damned whore, too!_' Of all the people Keiei knew, only one could inspire such strong feelings in her. One was her joyous and beloved husband, Ranma, trapped by Nabiki after so long and so needing to be rescued from the fate that he and their child endured. The other was the demon-spawn of a woman, her enemy amongst enemies, she who dared to deign herself not only with the insult of sister to Keiei, but that of **older** sister to boot. Snarling as many curses as she'd picked up over the years, the Black Blade cursed with all her might the most hated name she knew so well... 

Sazuran Asuka, sometimes known to the world as Asuka the White Lily. 

~*~

Asuka waited just a few more minutes before Keiei was completely gone from the location. Leaping down from the nearby treeline, Asuka raced towards the body lying on the floor, hoping that he wasn't as dead as she feared him to be. However, a quick check of his pulse at the neck revealed that it wasn't there, nor was the neck column intact. Moving to a nearby phone booth, Asuka called the police and revealed the body, but no other details. Once that was complete, she leapt for the rooftops and headed back to her own refuge, the hotel in the Nishinomiya ward of Kyoto which she was currently at. 

As she moved on, she wondered what that man, obviously a mugger and brigand of some sort, had done to deserve death at the hands of Keiei. '_Likely just existing,_' she assumed. '_Keiei has always been a little unstable and quick to condemn. But then again,_' she mused sorrowfully, '_so was I._' 

Stopping to look at her reflection in a nearby store window, she wondered how she could have changed so much over the years. Although her slightly wavy silver hair and iron-gray eyes had remained the same physically, the face they adorned no longer held a visage of scornful derision and contempt for the world that they used to. A decade ago, the "pinnacle of feminine beauty" would rather have died than to find herself in the tight silky clothing indicative of the Chinese Amazons. '_Then again, that girl from ten years back had absolutely no idea what the Amazons were._' 

"Musing again, child?" a weathered, crackling voice croaked from behind her. 

"Yes, elder," the girl said, without turning around. Somehow, she expected to have the elderly woman follow her. She'd been a surrogate daughter to the elder of the tribe since the day she wandered into that section of western China, seeking the power to defeat her rivals once and for all. Instead, the Niicheju taught her power that came with responsibility, not to mention humility. And in time, she came to understand that her greatest challenge was not her enmity with Kuno Kodachi or her half-sister, but with the burning rage within. And once she mastered that, her mind was free and at peace. 

Funny, she thought, that she had to learn that from a tribe of Chinese Amazons. "So, what can I do for you, elder Khu Lon?" she asked reverently. There had been a time when she'd had difficulty pronouncing her mentor's name, calling her "Cologne", which was a Nihonized version of it, but since then Asuka had learned Chinese. "Out on a stroll?" 

"Of course, my child," Cologne said. "At the twilight of my life, I could use all the exercise my old Yoda bones can get." The wizened Amazon elder chuckled softly at the joke that she shared with her prodigy. From the first minute Asuka had met the village elder, she'd referred to her in the same light as the fictional Jedi Master. And considering how powerful and aged Cologne was, perhaps the comparison wasn't too far off. 

"Elder, you're not old," Asuka answered gently. "Why, you've made this journey with little trouble." The pair began to walk down the street, continuing towards their hotel. "Although I must confess, why we've left the village to return to Japan escapes me." 

"And I have told you, my little Lily: we are searching for a missing Amazon treasure, one that must be returned to us soon." The old crone leaned on her staff; the weight of everything seemed to rest on her tiny shoulders, making her stoop all the much more. Coughing slightly, Cologne looked at the younger woman with weary but determined eyes. "I do not know if I will live to see the treasure recovered, Asuka, but if I do not, then it must be up to you to return the treasure to the village. And once you do, then you will be free of your bond to me, my child. Or, more likely the treasure will never be recovered, and you must stay...to be my heir." 

Asuka couldn't help but beam proudly at that; what may have once been a trifle to her was now the honor of honors. Instead, she asked, "But why Japan? Was it stolen from you when you lived in Tokyo? Or just before you returned to the village? You've given me so little information to go by, and I need more if I am to successfully find it," Asuka pleaded. "How will I know?" 

"Believe me, my child, you will know when you see the treasure," Cologne replied in a dreamy voice that hinted she was no longer entirely present but instead lost in the memories of a bygone time. But to still Asuka's fears, Cologne sharpened up and added, "And I believe this was the last place the treasure was seen. I may be in error, but I doubt that I am." The old crone looked up at the Amazon warrior and smiled. "I have faith that you can succeed, child. Unlike me, you are a native of this land, and you may do better in your search than I did so long ago." 

Asuka gave Cologne no verbal answer, but instead mused, '_I certainly hope so. I have no idea if I can succeed, especially considering that I have no idea what it is I'm looking for. Oh well, maybe if I'm lucky, the answer will just come to me._' 

~*~

Arriving in central Odawara city, several miles away from where their train had been derailed, the trio stepped out of the temple's car, an old station wagon that was sturdy but in need of a paint job. Parking it in a lot across the street from the train station, Kasumi looked around as Kodachi handed her the children. "We only have an hour left until the shinkansen arrives, Kodachi," the older woman pointed out. "Can you get the tickets, please?" 

Kodachi was about to head over to the ticket counter, when she was halted by a gentle turn of Miko's staff. The Shinto priestess looked around carefully, eyes scanning the passersby for a hint of impending danger. "Don't. You're too high profile. I will go get them. You stay here and defend Kasumi-dono and the children, ne?" Before she could answer, the miko was off, moving through the press of people towards the ticket counter across the street. 

Rather than taking the time to voice her usual dislike of the warrior priestess, Kodachi merely moved closer to Kasumi and whispered, "There's too much of a crowd. I don't like it...well, at least not in this case. It reminds me too much of the Champs--a place too easy to set up a terrorist attack." 

"The what, Aunt Kodachi?" Hiro asked. Although Akama didn't seem interested in the question at all, petting Hikari, she could tell that he too was interested in it. 

"The Champs Elysees. It's a famous road in Paris." 

"Wow! You've been to France?" "I lived there for a spell. In fact, I still have a small house on the outskirts of Paris, and I may go back there someday." Smiling to her nephew, she added, "If you're good, maybe we can all go there on vacation someday, ne?" 

"Can we go there someday, Okasama?" Hiro asked his mother, tugging on her pant leg. 

The answer came not from Kasumi, as expected, but rather from the restaurant across the street, whose façade suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks, debris, and flame. Miko, already somehow expecting it, managed to dive behind a nearby car, allowing it to take the brunt of the blast as the explosion incinerated sixteen people in its wake. Thinking quickly, Kodachi pulled everyone behind a nearby van, shielding them from the shrapnel of the attack. 

From the top of a nearby building several figures leaped down, hitting the ground long enough to gain their footing. Guns at the ready, they raced towards the group as fast as they could, the ninja leaping ahead of the pack. Kodachi saw her and engaged instantly, racing towards her and attacking first with a flying kick. 

Estima saw that attack, however, and countered with a ki blast. Snapping her hand out, she launched what looked like a spray of small darts at her opponent. The ki-fujuki impacted against the side of a nearby kiosk, destroying it utterly and leaving a crater in the ground as the site was demolished utterly. 

Kodachi, however, had managed to avoid the attack in mid-air, connecting with her kick. As she leapt back she did a tight mid-air roll, then dashed forward and initiated her rapid punch attack. Waves upon waves of her fists lashed out, guided by her ki, as she ignored the biting pain in her shoulder that had begun to flare up again. '_I'm not even remotely ready for this, but if I don't do something, Kasumi and the kids are done for!_' 

Estima leapt back, calling out, "Nice try, miss, but we're not through yet!" She punched the floor, her fist swirling with snarling tendrils of red ki as though she were holding a ball of lightning in her hand. When her hand connected with the pavement, the ki discharged into the asphalt, and something underground buckled the black tar of the street as it raced towards Kodachi. The ground underneath her shattered; and the dancer was tossed like a frisbee through a store window, shattering it into an orchestra of shards. 

Taking no chances, Estima moved in for the kill. This dancer wasn't going to beat her this time, and if Dacia and the others did their job right, this whole fight would be purely for her satisfaction. 

Good. 

Rock concerts of pain were sounding through Kodachi's head and shoulder. She felt every bump and bruise that she'd picked up since this little adventure began, and was sure that she added a few new ones in the past couple of minutes. Her vision tunneled in and out for a second, but cleared just in time to see the ninja racing towards her. "Now or never," she whispered to herself. "Looks like this is where I prove I'm willing to go the distance." 

Leaping into the air, Estima charged herself with overwhelming power as she roared, **"AND NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** She slashed down, the blades of her ki-charged shortswords carrying enough power to completely slice through a tank if need be. 

Too bad it didn't happen that way. Kodachi smiled, then made a slight hand motion, whispering something inaudible, but possibly not Japanese. 

The air around the two combatants blurred into a shimmering field of coruscating, pulsating light, as if they'd suddenly been transported into the middle of a disco. Estima was blinded for a second, feeling nothing but the air around her moving with the agility of a snake. 

And then suddenly, there was pain. Bad pain. 

Moving clear of the attack, Kodachi cartwheeled to the side, the focused all her ki to the fore. Knowing that she had one last chance to deal with the kunoichi once and for all, she roared in French, **"FINAL ATTACK!!!!! RIVIERA RAZOR FLASH!!!!!!!!"** The dancer's aura strobed around her like a living, pulsating organism, and Kuno Kodachi moved in for the counterattack with a fierceness that could not, **would not** be denied. Moving like a Chinese acrobat, Kodachi began a rocket-fast series of flip kicks, each one belting Estima across the face. Fifteen cycles later, the kitsune kunoichi dropped to the ground like a sack of rice, impacting with a dull thump. 

"Now that I'm done with you," she seethed, "time to deal with your friends for once and for all!" 

"That would be difficult, seeing as you've got more problems," Estima answered in reply. "Turn around." Sure enough, when Kodachi had turned, there were the three gaijin, holding the children and Kasumi at gunpoint. "One move from you, miss, and Dacia and the boys will execute everyone, got that?" 

Kodachi narrowed her eyes in a hateful glare. '_Where the hell is that Chinese bimbo when you need her? Unless she sold us out...._' That would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it? Clear away from the blast, and even fight against these people last night to set Kodachi, Kasumi and the others at ease, so "Miko" could deliver them all into the hands of the enemy. '_And people who I have no idea why they're our enemies...oh Ranma, what have you gotten into this time?_' 

She had no time to ask those questions, however, as Estima got back to her feet and looked Kodachi straight in the eyes. "You're good, little miss, but now it's time for you to die." Estima held up her hand, and in it, she held a small clear satchel filled with a small but effective amount of a violet powder. "You should be thankful, miss. I'm going to give you a peaceful death, with this little bag." Kodachi blanched instantly as though she recognized it, and Estima cooed, "So you're familiar with this, aren't you? Interesting...." 

All Kodachi could think of was the old Western saying "He who lives by the sword...." Nevertheless, if she was going to die, she was going to do it to make sure Kasumi and the kids got away. Tensing ever so slightly, she momentarily blanked out, deciding to make peace with the world for once and for all, then follow it up with a suicide attack against her enemies. 

**"HOLD IT!"** Miko's voice split the air, as she walked towards the assembly with a measured, angry gait that meant the Shinto priestess meant business. With no fear showing whatsoever, Miko called out, "Release them now, and tell me why you mean them harm!" To show her opponents that she meant business, she called up her aura, the nimbus of bioenergy surrounding her and ready to be used for a fight. 

"Oh, shit, you again," Dacia deadpanned. "Well, I don't have time to play with you now, little girl. Estima, get rid of that priestess for once and for all." At the same time, he turned to Cupra and Astra and barked, "if any of the others move, stun them. If that one there moves," he continued, indicating Kodachi, "kill her." 

"With pleasure," the kunoichi cooed, unsheathing one of her shortblades, intending to strike true. Estima's ki aura also flared up, the volcanic red of her own force screaming to the fore, ready for combat. 

**"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!!!!!"** Miko screamed, pointing her staff at the kunoichi. At once, Estima's ki began to swirl around her in patterns that she was unfamiliar with. As the ninja dropped into a defensive pose, the warrior priestess began to spin her staff around and threatened, "This is your last warning. Release my charges and tell me now why you hunt them. This is the last warning I will give you, and if you defy me once more I will ensure that you that I must retaliate. Please do not force me to do this." 

"You are of no consequence. Die!" Cupra snarled, turning his gun away from Kasumi and firing on the Shinto priestess. The green beam of energy lashed out, the tip of the fiery lance seeking a burning death for its target. Fortunately, the spinning of Miko's staff saved her life, as the beam and the wood of the staff clashed, the latter shattering into smoking, burning splinters and leaving its mistress unharmed, and still ready for action. 

Having expected it, Miko flung away the ruined pieces of her staff and continued to focus on the control she had over Estima's aura. "I warned you..." she said in a dangerous voice, "and yet you failed to listen!" 

**"KILL HER NOW, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!"** Dacia bellowed, even though Estima had changed her stance immediately from defensive to offensive, leaping in for the attack. The kunoichi brought her blade up, intending to slam it completely through the neck of her foe. Dacia and his men turned his guns from their captives to their would-be rescuer, opening fire, verdant spurts of death racing free of the gun barrels. 

Miko became a flicker, inexplicably countermoving against shafts of light far faster than she. Readying her attack, the miko canted a silent prayer, hoping that her own soul wouldn't be damned further by the violence she had to use to save her charges. '_It is the way things are, she realized, and as long as I do not take a life, I can retain some measure of self-worth left._' It didn't matter, regardless; the attackers' failure to listen to reason or even stern demands caused Miko to play her hand in a manner she dreaded. 

As Estima rushed into engagement range, Miko acted, her fist rising into the air as she shouted, "The Vengeance of Heaven be upon you now! **SPECIAL ATTACK, TENBATSUTEKIMEN TEIKIATSU!!!!!!!**" The air around the immediate vicinity instantly transformed from a battleground of ki into a swirling zone of power, energy dancing and snarling in the air and lighting nearly everything in the immediate vicinity with a haze of the power of life. 

Miko spread her arms out and punched into the air, giving direction and motion to the dynamic centrifuge of power. With a thunderous roar of nature itself seeming to shriek in revenge at the violent criminality of the Vanden Plaz the blasting, searing light tore into the sky, creating a cyclone of immense strength. A massive shockwave shook the area, as the column of collected ki ascended to the heavens, borne upon the winds of the attack that the Shinto priestess had called Tenbatsutekimen Teikiatsu--Heaven's Vengeful Cyclone. 

However the lavender-haired woman may have called the attack, both Kasumi and Kodachi had seen the assault used many a time in its previous incarnation, Hiryu Shotenha. Windows shattered, rubbish cans overturned, and cars began to move slightly, all affected by the growing, raging cyclone of energy. Papers, leaves, and a myriad of small objects were swept up in the vortex, hurled skyward like blocks thrown into the air by some petulant child. The ruby-hued force tornado expanded by the second, growing stronger and larger, tearing into nearly everything in its path. 

More than familiar with what came next, the two Nerima women acted. With split seconds to act, Kasumi held the twins closely and wrapped her arms around a nearby pole, holding on to both for dear life and trying to hold in her fear. She'd often been in a spectator position to see Ranma perform this attack several times, but she never dreamed that she would end up seeing it from a much closer view. 

As Akama, Hiro, and Hikari were swept into the vortex, Kodachi, forcing aside her pain, relied on a lifetime of acrobatics, gymnastics, dance and martial arts to save her nephews and the dog. Leaping into the energy storm, she caught both boys by the leg, screaming for one of them to do the same to Hikari. Akama was able to grab his pet, and as the three continued to rise towards the sky, the Dancing Rose proved why she was worthy of her name. Twisting with the grace that only a dancer could have, she caught a nearby set of telephone wires by the crook of her knees, forcing them shut as their only hope of safety. That accomplished, she used every bit of her strength to pull the three in as she spun around the line like a pinwheel, praying that both her stomach and her strength would hold. 

As for the Vanden Plaz troops, they had no way to prepare for the attack, nor any indication of what would occur. By the time they understood what was occurring, there was no way to counter the assault. Dacia, Cupra, Astra, and Estima were swept into the skies, dragged along by gale winds that showed no signs of stopping. Within seconds, the attackers were no longer in reach of Kasumi and company, and headed on an arc to who knew where. 

At the eye of the storm, still holding the pose with her fist to the air, Miko shed tears for her action, whispering words no one else could hear: "May the kami forgive me for what I have done." 

~*~

A minute later, Kasumi let go of the pole, and checked her niece and nephew. The two babies, after being through so much were crying along, somehow understanding on a basic level of what was going on. Gently she held the babies, trying to soothe them; this was not the best time to see if they had other needs to attend to, and even though it was a minor failure on her part as a mother and their guardian, Kasumi knew that there were other priorities at the moment. As soon as she was assured that they were fine, she looked around at the scenery, unable to comprehend the amount of damage that had been caused by Miko's assault. In doing so, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the shattered remains of a store mirror, and had to admit that she'd seen far better days since. The windburnt, slightly bedraggled and harried Kasumi that peered back was a far cry from the so-called goddess of domestic bliss of the Tendo clan. 

Meanwhile, as she came back to some semblance of herself, Miko also looked at the chaos she'd unleashed. Shaking her head sadly, she mused, "This much damage…this much destruction wrought, and yet you still don't see me as a monster, Kasumi-dono? You must be braver than I thought." Miko raised her head and saw the pure amount of damage that had been caused. Though it had only been localized to a few buildings close around them, the debris had spread for a couple of square meters around. Crowds had gathered, and a few recognized the local miko, dressed in something more martial than normal and having unleashed incredible attacks. Miko felt she was under the microscope and that now more than ever, she was doomed. 

Kasumi gave Miko a smile. "No, it's not bravery, Miko. If anyone, you're the brave one here. You've involved yourself in our affairs, and have gone out of the way to protect us. No one else would have been as brave as you are. Thank you." 

Miko returned the smile. "Thank you, Kasumi-dono. You're a good friend to have, and better than I deserve." Kasumi had actually managed to cheer the younger woman up when a shout came from above: 

**"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE WANT TO GET US DOWN FROM HERE?!?!?!?!?"**

Miko looked up, and found Kodachi, hanging upside-down from a set of telephone wires, holding one boy in each arm, her face clearly showing strain and annoyance. Hiro was trying not to look down, his face revealing a boy who was bravely trying to master his fear of the current section. However, Akama, true to his upbringing, seemed to be enjoying it and stoutly held his pet dog by the left hind leg, something that Hikari clearly did not care much for. Although the telephone cables sagged from the combined weight of the quartet, it held fast for the moment. 

"Why, Kuno-dono," Miko asked innocently, "what ever are you doing up there?" 

**"I'M IMITATING A BAT, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!??!?!"** the dancer all but screamed. "What does it look like I'm doing? No, don't answer that, just get us down from here!" 

As Miko scrambled to find some way to get Kodachi and the little ones down, Kasumi looked up, relieved and glad that her relatives had survived. "Kodachi...thanks for saving the boys. I owe you a world of debt." 

Kodachi gave her sister-in-law a wild grin that looked weird, considering her inverted position. "Don't worry about it, Kasumi. Just let me get all the blood rushing back in the normal direction again, and we can call it even." 

~*~

The blade sliced through the wooden post as though it were nothing. Still carrying momentum, the swordsbearer continued the kata, slashing and moving through several planes of direction, all the while connecting with the various targets. Regardless of the attacks, the swordsmaster continued on, moving the blades through the various planes with the grace of a dancer and the agility of a butterfly. 

At last, Saotome Nodoka stopped her practice, feeling something to be amiss. She wasn't sure what it was; only that it heralded something very out of place. Perhaps it was the call of motherhood once more, as she oftentimes thought. Perhaps it was her son and his family, caught again in the spiral of insanity that had marked Ranma's teenage years. Perhaps it was just an odd feeling that she was getting as an old woman--she couldn't deny it now, she was getting on in years to the point where there were more days behind than ahead in her life. 

But to her, something felt wrong, as if forces were coming nearer, forces that she knew all too well. Unsure of what it portended, she sheathed her blade and began to clean up her mess; her students would be here soon, and she and Genma had several classes to teach today. 

But after that…after that she would call her son and Hikaru and see if anything was wrong. The impulses were too great now, and things had progressed far beyond what one might think to be simple bad feelings, and into the realm of premonition. 

~*~

Sharan bent over and closed the eyes of Cupra. The man had found the peace in death that might have eluded him in life, and at least he was able to die on the planet, if not the land, of his birth. '_Ironic that his face should be so peaceful,_' the mage thought, '_considering how he died._' 

The mage looked at the gaping, ragged hole in the center of the stormtrooper's chest, then at the guard pole on the edge of the sidewalk where Cupra had been impaled when he landed. The attack by the Shinto priestess had thrown them a few kilometers from their original location and made them completely unable to hold on to their would-be captives. Had that been the only problem, it would have been disappointing but not disastrous. But when Sharan managed to counteract the attack with his own magic, the group fell from the sky, towards the waiting, punishing asphalt. 

Estima suffered only a bruise to her pride as she landed skillfully into the middle of a water fountain. Dacia crashed against a storefront awning, while Astra found himself caught in the branches of a tree. Only Cupra befell the misfortune of death. 

Dacia, looking at his deceased subordinate, turned to the mage and seethed, "I don't care what Daimler says. I want all of those vermin dead! I don't care if we have to burn down this fuckin' town, I want them dead!!" 

Estima gave a feral smile. "Don't worry. I know where they're going. We'll catch them, and avenge your teammate...for what he was worth, which I don't feel to be much, mind you." 

Astra gave the kunoichi a hard stare. "Watch your tongue, wench. I've had just about enough of you and your inferior ways. One more condescending word out of you and I'll cut out your eyes and use them as jacket ornaments." 

The kitsune kunoichi yawned. "Words, that's all you ever say. Do you have the balls to back it up?" As if in challenge, her aura flared to life, a cocoon of volcanic red that dared the Waffen soldier to step towards the flame like a moth beckoned to its death. 

"That's enough, both of you," Sharan interceded. "We don't have time for this. Now, Estima, while Dacia and Astra attend to the disposal of Cupra's body, I would like to know what information you have of their whereabouts. I think it's time to try a new approach. Simple magicks didn't work; neither does the brute approach. I think it's time that we come up with something else." 

Estima nodded tersely; at least Sharan was the sole person around here that could actually use his braincells. "Perhaps. And we'll be hitting them in a town called Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan before Tokyo became the Emperor's seat." 

"Oh wow, I'm impressed," Dacia snarled sarcastically. "Perhaps we can invite him for a decent pilsner or two?" 

Estima would have marched over and lopped off the Waffen officer's head right then and there, but a gentle hand from Sharan dissuaded that action. In a low voice, he admitted, "I don't care for him and his 'friends' any more than you do; they're a shame to the Fatherland, nothing more than bullies. However, it's not wise to rid yourself of them until our mission is achieved." 

Estima actually favored him with a smile. "I knew there had to be something smarter about you than the rest of them." 

"Perhaps," he nodded. "Perhaps. As soon as they're done attending to Cupra's remains, I think that we should head on towards this Kyoto of yours. If things work out for the best, we can deal with our problems for once and for all, and you can easily attend to the business of ridding us of those two bodyguards of theirs, correct?" 

Meanwhile, a short distance from the pair of them, Astra looked to his sergeant and said in a tight voice, "Whose side does that bastard Sharan think he's on, anyway?" Both men were carrying the body of their fallen friend to a clearing on the street. With the events that had occurred, no one was likely to come out and see what the trouble was. 

Setting him down, Dacia reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his laser pistol. "If I knew that, mein frieund, I wouldn't have the concerns that I do now about Sharan...or that slant-eyed bitch with him. I don't trust either of them, and if you ask me, I personally cannot understand for the life of my why Herr Daimler does." Turning a small dial on the side of the gun, he intoned to Astra, "Set your gun for maximum fire." 

"And then?" Astra inquired, doing so. 

"Then we make them all pay for Cupra's death--**all** of them," Dacia answered as he and Astra opened fire, immolating their friend's body in a makeshift funeral pyre, "and we give Cupra the chance to get that eternal rest that he so well deserves for his service to the Fuhrer, the Fatherland, and Herr Daimler." 

The two were quiet as Cupra's body burned, solemn flames flickering into the sky. 

~*~

'_If I have weaknesses, don't let them blind me, or camouflage all I am wary of..._' 

The words from an old song echoed in Miko's mind as they sat on the train while it raced on towards Kyoto. Not feeling that tired, she opted to stay awake while the others took a nap. She needed the time for reflection, anyway. She was feeling troubled, and it had everything to do with her new companions. 

There was something comfortable, familiar about them. She couldn't pinpoint it, or even get a general feeling--it was as though if what she felt was an animal locked behind a gate, something she could hear but not see. She couldn't turn to any of the others of her shrine, as they were not there, and were in any case unavailable as she headed towards the western capital of ancient Yamato. 

But that was the strange thing. She felt like she was, in a sense, with her fellow priests; as though she was amongst family. She'd never felt that about anyone else before, and in truth it had taken her quite a while before she was able to be that comfortable with the rest of the priests. But with these people, it only took a day or so. 

Perhaps it was just because Kasumi-dono was an incredibly friendly type of person. Perhaps it was because of the grudging respect that Kuno-dono had been giving her during the course of the day. Maybe it was even the way that the boys looked up to her, a kind presence willing to do what it took to protect them all. Miko at first thought that she was doing for them simply what she would do for anyone in their situation, but was this in fact the case? 

Somewhere deep within, a part of her knew she owed a debt and allegiance to Kasumi-dono, and it had nothing to do with the words spoken earlier this morning. But with that came that thought again: did they really know who she was, who she'd been? And if they did, would they tell her? Would she even want to know? What if that person that Kasumi-dono mentioned earlier--the one Kuno-dono hated with a passion--turned out to be her? 

'_I always thought I might have been a wicked person once,_' she admitted to herself, '_but I never thought that I could be a murderer._' Her eyes began to moist, and even though everyone was asleep, she turned away from them, embarrassed to cry in front of such an august group. 

"Here." Miko turned to find Kodachi handing her a tissue. "Thank you," Miko sobbed as she gratefully accepted the item. She managed to give the other woman a small smile, then turned back to the window. A second later, not turning away from the window, she cautiously inquired, "Weren't you resting just now?" 

"No, I'm fine. I tend to bounce back pretty quickly," Kodachi replied. 

"I see." 

"Look, Miko, I don't know how to say this," the dancer began, "but you saved Kasumi and the kids. With my injury, I don't think I could have done that on my own. Thank you." 

"You're quite welcome, Kuno-dono," the Shinto priestess answered. "I do what I can to fulfill my vows, and I ask for nothing more than to serve my task as a humble instrument of peace." 

"So that's what you call what you did? Peacemaking?" Kodachi said in a flat tone. When Miko turned to look at Kodachi, the other woman explained, "That's not a mark against you, Miko. What I was looking at was the irony of your words in this case. I suppose that there's a lot of irony going around at the moment, considering what we've gone through." Kodachi had a pensive look on her features for a brief second before they fell back behind the mask of composure that she normally wore. "Maybe things aren't likely to get better any time soon. I hope that's not the case, but I certainly think it just might be." 

"You might be right, Kuno-dono," Miko agreed. Perhaps the other woman was right, the priestess considered; since they'd come into her life the difficulty level reached astronomical proportions. However, there was a paradox to the whole thing in that having them there felt so right, as though she'd always known them and only recently had a veil removed from her eyes. Additionally, while protecting them, her blood seemed to sing, making her feel alive; while she had always feared that she'd once been a monstrous person at best in the past she couldn't remember, there was something good in this sort of combat, the timeless axiom of valiant heroism proving to be very much true in this case. 

'_Maybe this is even where my life will lead, its next step,_' she reasoned. '_It feels so natural and so right, that it could very well be--_' 

"Miko, did you hear what I said?" Kodachi repeated, staring at the amethyst-haired woman. 

"I'm sorry, my mind had wandered for a second," Miko answered, flush rising to her cheeks in embarrassment for having been pulled out of a reverie in such a manner. 

Kodachi grinned affably. "No problem; I daydream occasionally as well. But what I was saying was that I haven't treated you as well as I should have. You've saved Kasumi and the children twice now--not to mention my own ass--and I've given you nothing but grief in the process. I owe you an apology, Miko." 

"No apology is necessary," she replied hastily, sensing Kodachi's discomfiture at apologizing; it was clear that she was a woman not accustomed to doing so very often. "Kasumi-dono has told me about the incident regarding a woman you knew when you were younger, and how I likely remind you of her." 

Kodachi was taken aback by that admission, even though she didn't reflect that on her face. '_Kasumi told her that? Why?_' A second later, the reason sank into her mind, unbidden. '_Because it doesn't matter. Kasumi's right: even if Miko is biologically Shampoo, she's not her, not really. She's a changed soul, a kindred soul, just like me, and I owe her more respect than I've given her.'_ "But still, that's no excuse on my part. I've treated you unkindly, and you don't deserve it. You can't be blamed for what Sh...for what she did back then. You had no part in it, and I took it out on you. I'm very sorry, Miko." Despite the confines of the train, Kodachi stood up and gave the Shinto priestess a formal bow. 

Embarrassed by the display, Miko took Kodachi's hands and asked, "Truce?" 

Kodachi gave the other a grin. "Sounds fine by me, Miko." 

The smile warmed her heart and gave her cause to be more confident about what would occur next. "So, where are we going now, Kuno-dono?" The conversation between the two soon gave away to friendly chat, and as the train slithered its way down the metal tracks towards Kyoto, the pair felt far more comfortable about themselves and a cautious armistice that had developed. 

Over on the other set of seats, by the sleeping children, Kasumi lazily opened one eye to see that the pair was fine, then closed it again. She was hoping that eventually the bad blood between the two would go away, and it turned out that she was right. Though she didn't know much about fighting, Kasumi did know about teamwork and loyalty, and that both of them had to have faith in the other if they were all to make it to Auntie's in time. Confident for the moment that everything was okay for the moment, she went back to her nap, certain that everything in the end would be all right in the next thirty minutes, when they arrived at the Saotome household. 

~*~

Keiei wiped the streamer of red off her katana, the remainder of her latest battle now done with. Though her opponent would live, she wasn't sure how he would adjust to having only one arm, if the doctors couldn't successfully reattach it. No matter; the bastard deserved whatever he got. She'd beaten him fairly originally, and when she turned around, he nearly took her head off with those bladed nunchaku of his. Once he did that, all bets were off, and she came out of her corner, black blade at the ready. If he thought she'd been vicious unarmed, he had no chance of appreciating her lethal skills when wielding the weapon that was verily a part of her own being. 

The idiot charged in against her, planning to cut her into so much bloody shreds with the blurring cycles of death that were his nunchaku. What he hadn't counted on, however, was that Keiei already detected a pattern in his style and the corresponding flaw within a matter of nanoseconds. By the time he'd already entered striking range, she had already become a blur of motion as she danced out of the range of his attack and initiated her offensive. The guy's next few instant was a symphony of pain as commenced with an attack that she didn't have the pleasure of doing often, Manzan no Mai, the Dance of 10000 Slashes. Like a leaf buffeted by the natural fury of a whirlwind, she commenced slicing into him, a living abrasion force that began to flense the skin from his flesh. The attack was traditionally completed with an overhead iyai strike that split the combatant in two, but to his credit he managed to move slightly at the last second, causing her to only lop off his arm. 

As he howled in unearthly pain, Keiei walked away, cooing, "Keep it up, vermin, and I'll take away the manhood you don't deserve! You're no man, you're less than a man! You don't deserve to be called the same sex as my husband! Go crawl off to your dolls, little girl; you're worthless to no one and I hope that when the final breath of your life runs out that you realize it!" Tossing the bloody sheets of paper on the man's dying body, Keiei walked away, having better things to do. Vermin like him had so far succeeded in wasting her valuable time, if nothing else, and for every substandard martial artist that had an axe to grind with her it took time from her investigation of why she was actually here. 

'_Where would that hellswhore Nabiki take my beloved family in a town like this?_' Keiei pondered. There were dozens of places that the witch could hide, a hundred hidey-holes that she could sequester Ranma and their son in order to continue her dark crusade against Keiei's happiness. None of it was acceptable, and not a single instance of it would be tolerated when Keiei got her hands on Nabiki. It was only a matter of time, Kyoto only so big. She would run into them, one way or another, and when that happened, Keiei would enjoy chopping her foe into a thousand tiny pieces as she showed her family how much she loved them beyond all comprehension. 

It was only a matter of time before she found them. The kami would smile on her, as they had so many times before. 

"Wow, Shiori! So Saotome Nodoka-sensei is giving you extra training?" 

A second one spoke up: "Yeah, that's right. Saotome-sensei says that I'm the best at the Art that she's seen in a long time. She even says that if I'm willing to be flexible enough, I might be able to train with her husband's kempo classes. Soon, I might even be good enough as you, Yui. I certainly can't get as bad as Kei." 

A third one chimed in as well. "Gee, I wish I was that good; I've only learned the basics of kempo so far. Personally, I think the Saotomes' pet panda seems to know more about martial arts than I do!" 

The words, spoken by a pair of girls as they rounded the corner, pierced into Keiei's stream of consciousness with the force of a bullet. '_Saotome... My husband's name. The name I am entitled to, had that bitch Nabiki taken my family from me!_' Roaring in fury, Keiei pounced on the girls as a raptor would its next meal. Standing there in full fury and with the blood of her last battle still clearly on her, Keiei wasted no time in finessing an answer from the group. **"WHERE IS THE SAOTOME DOJO?!?!?!"**

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask the girls, as one of them instantly attacked, shouting, "I **won't** let a dojo destroyer come anywhere near the Saotomes!" Racing in, the girl probably named Shiori moved in with lightning speed that indicated that she had serious talent...for an amateur. 

But tragically (for her), Keiei was by no means an amateur, nor was she even really in the mood to deal with someone who was the equivalent of an insect to the Black Blade. Nearly yawning, she called out in a bored tone, "Happodaikirin." A blast of yellow slammed into Shiori, sending the teen flying back to crash against a nearby mailbox. The girl impacted with a painful-sounding **_thud_** before slumping to the ground bonelessly. 

The one likely named Kei raced to help the downed one, while Yui moved in front of them, assuming a defensive position with a barely hidden look of fear on her face. "Don't come near us," she challenged, her voice shaky, "or I'll have to deal with you!" 

"Little girl, there is no way you could hope to deal with me. And if you persist in trying to do so, I will split you into tiny pieces with my blade. Your loyalty to your dojo is commendable, and I am not a dojo destroyer; quite the opposite--I am trying to save the Saotomes from an evil fate that will be coming their way soon. However, I have no time to trifle with children who think that just because they can kick means they are worthy of being martial artists. Now I'll ask once more and that will be the last time I ask: where is the dojo?" 

A second later, Keiei had all the answers she needed. And true to her word, she did not kill them, as they had given her the information. But she also knew that those girls could be used against her, if Nabiki were to find out about it. And so with a slight nerve pinch here and a pressure application there, she put the three girls into a peaceful, meditative trance. She was pretty sure that the acupressure-induced comas wouldn't last longer than a couple of months. 

~*~

"She has done it again," Asuka commented to herself, no more than five minutes later. Standing across the street, watching as a roving patrolman came across the victimized girls, she breathed a sigh of relief that he called for an ambulance, and not a coroner's vehicle. There was nothing that the White Lily could have done: she had no idea what her younger sister had done to the girls, and didn't want to step into the middle of a trap. 

Regrettably besides, she had other problems at the moment. Khu Lon had asked her to approach a family that lived locally, one that she had ties to in the past: from what she hinted at, those ties hadn't been too good to begin with, and were far worse now. She took a look at the paper again, reading the name: SAOTOME. The name sounded familiar...wasn't that the family name of Kodachi's boyfriend, the one she tried to take so long ago? Asuka really didn't remember; that had been a different Asuka, so long ago. 

It wasn't important, anyway. The elder had asked her to talk to the family as a neutral third-party, and so she would. She was sure that they wouldn't have any quarrel with her, and considering that it might mend the peace between the Amazons and this family, they might be interested in that fact. Besides, her honor as an Amazon herself demanded that she do what she could; even if she didn't have her word to Khu Lon, she still had that. 

Brandishing the map in her hands, Asuka took to the rooftops, moving with a determination that was vital to her. When she was done with this, she would be one step closer to being free from her servitude to Khu Lon. When that happened, she would be likely chosen as the heir to Khu Lon's legacy. After all, the wizened Amazon had no living relatives left, admitting to losing her granddaughters years and years ago. To a degree, Asuka also had the same problem, in that she no longer felt comfortable with the society that she'd grown up in. Too many years of living with the Niicheju had made her tired of the modern world, and made the rural life of an Amazon that much more palatable. 

'_But first steps first,_' she reminded herself, as she neared the ward where the Saotomes dwelt. '_If I can persuade them to discuss the situation with Elder Khu Lon, then that will make my situation that much more desirable._

Asuka moved on, completely unaware that she would have much to do with the fate of worlds. 

~*~

"Auntie!" Kasumi rushed over and hugged Nodoka. "It's been too long!" A second later, she was swamped by the boys as well, the reunion of a family that didn't get to see each other as often as in the past. "My, how you two have grown," he commented cheerfully to the two boys, fussing on them and generally acting like a grandmother would. 

"Kasumi, dear, it's wonderful to see you too," Nodoka mentioned, looking up at her while she still held the boys. "But what brings you down to Kyoto?" As Kasumi pulled away, the swordsmistress could see fear and worry in Kasumi's eyes. The second was that the undeniably feminine Kasumi was wearing practical, more masculine clothing; between those two hints, that was all Saotome Nodoka needed to know. "You'd best come in, dear, and we can talk about it. But where's my son, Hikaru, and the twins?" 

"We'd better sit down to discuss this one, Auntie," Kasumi answered, her voice nervous. "As for the twins, they're safely over there." Kasumi gestured to two women standing just a bit away. 

The first, wearing bandages and clothing similar to what Ranma wore, held the twins with a gentleness born of love. But the look in her eyes reflected a fierce protectiveness of the two, a gaze that swore that she would die before letting a scratch come to them. She looked vaguely familiar, though Nodoka couldn't quite picture where she'd seen her before. As she walked up towards them, she recognized the woman as the maladjusted (and that was putting it kindly) Kodachi Kuno. But there was no insanity locked in the girl's eyes but instead the warmth and love that she held in them, directed towards Nodoka's grandchildren. It emboldened her that someone else was willing to fight for the children's safety, and to escort Kasumi to the same. 

The person behind Kodachi, however, did not set the same feelings for the swordmistress. Dressed roughly in the colors of Shinto robes, the clothing was too sleek and form-fitting to allow for the person to be an normal priestess. Additionally, the woman wore a cloak and hood, the cowl neatly hiding the woman's features. Nodoka had heard of a group of warrior priests in the general Five Lakes area. Could she be one of them, and if so how did Kasumi and Kodachi run into her? If this was the Shinto warrior's primary level of warning, it worked quite well. And yet, there was still something dangerous about her, something Nodoka didn't like but still didn't feel comfortable about. 

"Auntie, this is Miko. She saved all of us when we were in a terrible spot, and she agreed to escort us here to safety. Those gaijin who've been hunting us still might be around, and I don't know if we could have made it here without her help. We really owe her a debt that we cannot repay." 

"It is no debt, Kasumi-dono," the woman named Miko spoke, her voice caressing the local accent with ease. "Kodachi-dono and yourself have been greater friends to me than the kami could ever allow otherwise." She bowed in Nodoka's direction, adding, "and it is an honor to be in your presence, Saotome-dono. I have heard wondrous things about your schools of martial talent, and of the great deeds your husband and you have accomplished." 

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. There was something about Miko's voice that sounded familiar, a soft note or two that seemed to scream of a horrific past, and a danger. And then that's when she saw it: Miko turned slightly, and a swath of amethyst hair tumbled out of the hood's confines, the flash of golden skin and felinesque eyes. '_It couldn't be her,_' Nodoka thought. '_I must be overworried about Kasumi's situation, and thinking about Xian Pu as a manifestation of that danger._' Aloud, the homemaker said, "Come, let us go in. Boys, you should go say hello to your grandfather--he's in the dojo." As the two scampered off, she continued with, "I have a funny feeling that this story is going to be a long one, isn't it?" 

"Too long, Saotome-san," Kodachi answered as she handed the babies to the matron. "Far too long." 

~*~

'_Well, that was too easy,_' Estima mused as she watched the group enter the Saotome home. '___< i>' _

The kitsune kunoichi turned to look at the sun as it began its slow descent towards the horizon. Nighttime of course would be the perfect time to strike, to do what it was she had to do. Turning in the opposite direction, she gave a slight hand flicker in the direction of a building a few blocks down; Sharan, observing her through binoculars, would know it was an indication to ready his last remaining army of...whatever those things of his were. Likewise, two flickers of motion signaled to Dacia and Astra that they two should prepare their heavy weapons for the struggle to commence in several hours. 

Her job complete at the moment, she decided to sharpen her blades. She had scores to settle with both that priestess and the dancer, and neither of those commitments could be denied. The rest she would leave for Sharan's group, and the two stormtroopers. 

'_Stay and relax a while, ladies. Eat, enjoy your peace, and unwind from the troubles of the road. By the time the night is done, I will have either slit your throats, or defeated you both in combat. As I am of the Kitsune kunoichi, I swear that one way or another, you will die at my hands, on my blades, and none other. This I vow._' 

~*~

"No, I won't let you hurt her!" Akama cried, standing his ground in front of the dazed and vulnerable Miko. "She's a nice person! I don't believe you!" At his side, Hikari stood, ready to protect his master in any way he could. On the ground, stunned and trying to recover from a thunderous blow, was the Shinto priestess, bleeding from a gash on her arm and downed from a blow to the head. At the moment, she was unsure if she should attack to save herself, or to take what might likely well be deserved punishment for her sins in life. 

Brandishing her sword, Nodoka stood in a battle posture, ready to lash out faster than a serpent. "Akama-chan, get away from her. She's a murderer. She killed...she killed a relative of yours," the Jigenryu grandmaster explained, not sure how to bring about the truth of Akane's life into that of a boy who had still yet to learn who his real mother was. 

Not too far away were the other players in this event: Hiro crouched over the unconscious, sprawled form of his mother, hugging her and tearfully begging her to wake up. However, it was no good, as the young woman was still unconscious, the slight gash on her head telling the reason why. Behind the rest of them was Genma, angry as hell for the first time in ages and held back from ripping Miko to shreds only by the restraining hold hastily placed on him by Kodachi, furiously shouting for them to leave Miko be, that she was no threat to anyone and was in truth a close friend of both the younger women. 

It had begun so innocently, Kodachi had thought. Shortly after Genma had released his students for the day, he and the boys entered the house, to find the women sitting there. Kasumi and Nodoka were in the kitchen, preparing dinner, while Kodachi and Miko were sitting down calmly in the room, having tea. Genma sat down with them, while the boys sat to the side of the table and began talking. As he conversed with them, hearing the tale of the flight from Nerima once more, he was grateful that both women had stepped in to defend Kasumi and the children, but something about all this bothered him. While he could see the changes in Kodachi and welcomed her easily into the family, there was something odd about her friend, such as why she had yet to take off her hood. Still, he tried to be as courteous a host as he was able to (and for such a boor as Genma could be, that could be construed as a challenge). 

But the tense situation worsened dramatically as Nodoka and Kasumi came into the dining section, bearing the trays. The younger woman tripped, dropping the tray. With lightning speed, Miko leapt up, catching the tray and zigzagging it to the point that she caught the meal easily without spilling a drop. But her hood slipped off in the process, allowing both elder Saotomes to see the face of the Shinto priestess for the first time. 

With a look somewhere between shock and rage, both of them instantly attacked an unprepared and confused Miko. Nodoka, standing up already and hands free, whipped out her blade and initiated a series of attacks. To her credit, Miko was able to defend herself with the food tray while asking "Why are you doing this?" but eventually, Nodoka struck true, cutting a gash on the side of her arm. Screaming in shock and pain, Miko launched the tray wildly, which caromed off Kasumi's head, felling her instantaneously. As Hiro ran to the side of his mother, Genma entered the fray, throwing a rapid-punch attack that Miko was barely able to counter against while Nodoka continued to slash at the woman. Finally, as Kodachi moved to stop Genma, and Akama moved in front of Miko to protect her, Genma threw a vicious turning palm punch to Miko's head, connecting violently and slamming her against a wall. 

Now, the situation was out of control, and the woman that had saved the lives of the Saotome children, Kasumi and even Kodachi was doomed to die at the hands of so-called benefactors, just because she resembled a murderous nightmare from the past. Nevermind that to a degree they were correct, but Kodachi had learned yet another lesson in life since she'd met the Shinto priestess and that message was that people can change, sometimes radically. Shampoo had not paid for her crime by ceasing to exist; Miko was an entirely different soul, if in the same body. '_And if I can change,_' the Dancing Rose thought, '_why can't she? I see that now, I understand!_' 

There was only one way to resolve this, and Kodachi knew it might make things worse. "Sorry, but I have to do this," she announced to Genma. Applying a quick nerve pinch, she dropped him to the floor, his girth thundering against the ground as he fell. Her hands free now, she called up a small ball of ki, just enough to stun Nodoka if necessary. "Leave her alone, Saotome-san--she's done nothing wrong." 

**"She's a murderess,"** Nodoka practically shrieked, tears of rage and pent-up loss for Akane streaming down her cheeks. **"I cannot let her live!"**

**"SHE IS NOT SHAMPOO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"** Kodachi snarled in return. **"MIKO PROTECTED US WHEN WE WERE ABOUT TO DIE! LOOK AT HER! SHE MIGHT LOOK LIKE THE AMAZON, BUT SHE IS NOT HER! YOU'VE JUST ATTACKED AN INNOCENT WOMAN, ONE THAT SAVED YOUR GRANDCHILDREN!!!"** Kodachi went toe-to-toe with the Jigenryu master, moving easily to with striking range of her razor-edged katana. In a soft, threatening voice, the Dancing Rose barked, "I cannot--**I will not**--let you harm this woman who fought to defend my family--**your** family. And if you're so true to those concepts of honor you hold dear, you will not harm her either." 

"I see I came at the wrong time." At the sound of that voice, all turned towards the engawa. Standing on it, her hand on a short sword and dressed in casual Chinese clothing was a young woman about Kodachi and Miko's age, with platinum blonde hair and eyes that shone like the blue sapphire sky above on a summer day. She gave a wry grin and added, "If you'd like, I could come back after you kill each other, but I'm afraid I won't get my answers then." 

Nodoka eyed the stranger suspiciously, Kodachi even more so. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sazuran Asuka. I haven't seen you in ages," the raven-haired woman said, her voice holding the threatening tone still. 

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it, Kodachi? But I'm not here to fight with you, and likely never again. We were children then, stupid and immature. I hold no grudge against you anymore. I hope you can find it in your heart to do the same." 

"It wasn't easy," Kodachi admitted, "but the Black Rose has been dead for quite some time. But what brings you here to the Saotome household?" 

Asuka's brow arched slightly as she said in saturnine tones, "Watching you beat up relatives?" 

Kodachi flushed in embarrassment as she banished her ki-ball. "A...minor misunderstanding. But what brings you here?" 

"I came to talk to the Saotomes. I was sent by my elder to meet with them to see if they held information that she needs." 

Nodoka turned to Asuka and addressed her. "I am Saotome Nodoka, miss. What does Cologne want?" In the meanwhile, Kodachi moved to Miko's side to help the downed priestess. She got the feeling that the discussion was tabled for the moment, but far from over. 

"You're very direct, Saotome-san, just as my elder told me. But she has asked me to come to you to beg a favor. She knows that she has done you and yours irreparable harm in the past, and she does not expect you to give the boon. But we Amazons are in desperate times now, and through the twisted fabric of fate, you are the only ones we can turn to. 

"Sometime after your family and my elder parted ways, we lost the most important thing to the Amazon culture. We lost the last of the tribe's treasure. My elder will not tell me what it is, but she says that you might know what happened to it. I cannot tell you more than that, because I do not know. I am Amazon now, but I lived most of my life in Japan, as Kodachi can confirm. So I've never seen the treasure." 

"How important is this treasure to her?" Nodoka asked while she moved to her husband's side. 

"According to elder Khu Lon, we won't be able to survive the next generation without it." 

Meanwhile, Kodachi helped Miko bandage her arm, then moved to Kasumi's side. Since Kasumi was just coming to, she directed Hiro and Akama to help Kasumi to the guestroom upstairs. She heard Miko's whisper, "Thank you for your intervention, Kodachi-dono. But why was I attacked?" 

Whispering back, Kodachi offered, "Well, remember when I was hostile towards you because of who I thought you were? These people have even more reason to be hostile. It was their daughter-in-law that was murdered. It wasn't directly intended for you, but as I'm sure you've figured out by now, temperament and restraint aren't exactly the top virtues of the Saotome, Tendo, and Kuno families." 

"I see your point," Miko replied, wincing as she finished bandaging her wound. "I also saw Saotome-sensei's as well, and you'll forgive me if I say that hers was a bit sharper than yours." 

"Humor, at a time like this?" Kodachi's respect for the priestess increased. "I wouldn't have expected it." 

"Well, it has been said by some that if you don't learn to laugh at troubles, you won't have anything to laugh at when you grow old," Miko replied, "though if this keeps up, my ability to grow old may be a bit jeopardized." She would have added more, but her attention was diverted elsewhere. 

"You, priestess," Nodoka said in a tone that brooked no argument and still held quite a bit of hostility, "what do you know of the Amazons?" 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I know nothing of them, other than the legends of the ancient European warriors." Miko's face was a perfect cast of confusion, pain, sorrow, and slight fear. "There's also some myths about a similar tribe in South America, where the Amazon River is, isn't there?" 

Nodoka looked at her with mild surprise. "Are you sure you don't know of any other Amazon?" 

"Well, I could mention the Internet company, but I get the feeling that's not what you're referring to," Miko said in soft tones. Turning to Asuka, she added, "I'm sorry, but I know nothing of your tribe of Amazons, if that's what you call yourself. I'm simply a mendicant priestess from a shrine in the Gotemba forest." Deferring back to Nodoka, she inquired, "Saotome-sensei, why do you ask? It seems that you more about this group than I do." 

Nodoka tried to contain her shock, but wasn't entirely successful. '_She knows nothing about the Amazons? Was Kodachi correct? What have I done?_' Composing herself once more, she gave the priestess a noncommittal answer: "I have heard of your tribe of fighting priests, Miko-san, and I thought that you might have more recent information on them than I do. It appears I was mistaken." 

"Well, if you do not have information for us, I apologize for disturbing you all," Asuka intoned, readying to depart. "I wish you a good evening then." 

Nodoka nodded. "If you will, please come by tomorrow. My husband and I will discuss this between ourselves, and if we come up with anything, I will offer to tell you what I know. Is there anything I can offer you before you leave?" 

"No, I believe that you have your hands full as it is, Saotome-san, though I appreciate the sentiment." Walking back towards the engawa, she added a quick, "Until the morrow, then," and leapt atop the house. Within seconds, she was gone. 

"Well, this has been an interesting night," Kodachi drawled. I think I should help you clean up a little. Miko, would you be so kind as to check up on Kasumi and the children?" When it looked that Nodoka was going to complain, Kodachi threw in a "After you do that, then I'll need you to come downstairs and help me with this big lug," pointing at Genma. 

As Miko went upstairs, Nodoka asked, "You weren't deceiving me about this miko, were you? And what is her name, anyway?" 

The Dancing Rose sighed; considering how Nodoka was acting, maybe she was lucky that she never won the heart of Ranma after all. "Her name is actually Miko, Saotome-san, and no I was not joking. She's just a priestess from the Shine of the Duelists' Ring in Gotemba forest. We haven't asked her where she was born, but it was probably China, as you can guess. But you've seen how she acts: do you really think she's Shampoo?" 

"I've changed over the years, myself, and I do know people can change. But dead people can't. From what Kasumi told me, Ranma's friend Hibiki saw Shampoo as she died, heard her neck snap from the blow Akane gave her. Are you going to condemn a person who saved your daughter-in-law and grandchildren's lives just because she looks like and may have the same nationality as the woman who killed Akane?" 

"I don't know. I loved Akane as if she had been my own child. And to see that my grandson is being raised by another woman--granted, Hikaru is a wonderful girl, but it should have been Akane to raise Akama." Nodoka grew wistful, pained at the loss of someone so dear to her as the emotional wounds reached forward from the past. "Because of Xian Pu's actions, the Tendo family is a ghost of themselves, and I would avenge myself against her and the Amazons if I could. But if this girl is not who I thought she was, then I have shamed myself and my family." 

"No you haven't," Miko countered from her place at the top of the stairs. "You attacked me because you were doing what you thought was best for your family. That is, from what I gather, absolutely normal for a concerned mother. It didn't matter that I am of the path; you overrode that instinct in order to defend yourself. Be at peace and know that you did what you thought was right. Besides," Miko added as she twisted her arm to try to make some of the soreness dissipate, "I'm made of sterner stuff. I am a fighting priestess, you know." 

"Perhaps you are," Nodoka replied. "And perhaps I am an old fool for not realizing that either." The Saotome matriarch was so intent on facing the Shinto priestess that she didn't see a relieved Kodachi exhale, glad that this latest problem was complete. 

~*~

"And that is my story, elder," Asuka told Cologne, finishing up her tale. "While I have the feeling that the Saotomes were hiding something from me, I don't believe they were necessarily lying about the fact that they are not aware of what the treasure is, either." The room the one-time White Lily sat in was dark, perfectly suited for sleeping, which is what her elder had been doing until the neophyte Amazon had arrived. Upon arrival, she wasted no time in passing along the information regarding the events at the Saotome household, up to and including the fight between the Saotomes, Kuno Kodachi and the strange priestess named Miko. 

Sitting up with some difficulty, Cologne sighed, the air escaping her shrunken, wizened body like the ghost of final strength. "That does not surprise me. I have always thought that the Saotomes were slightly unhinged, and that is why Ranma ended up so ill-mannered. But that is no longer a concern. What is, is whether the Saotomes know of the treasure. You say there was a priestess with them?" 

"Yes, a Shinto priestess. From what I gathered, she was one of the fighting priests from the Duelers' Ring Shrine over in the Five Lakes area. She had very strong chi, but I sensed no fighting spirit from her, no bushido. She was more afraid, if anything." 

"I see," Cologne responded. "Well, she is unimportant then, not likely the treasure. But we must keep searching for it until we have a final answer." 

Asuka's brows arched at that as she crossed her arms. "The treasure of the Amazons is a person, elder?" 

"I guess an old gal like me was bound to slip up sooner or later." Cologne let out a slight chuckle that sounded like a cough; a second later it turned into one as her ancient frame could no longer hold the body spasms that were caused by such an event. "I guess you're entitled to know, because it does affect you. The treasures of the Amazons are not entirely of our tribe, but more like my personal treasures. They're my lost granddaughter and great-granddaughter. The last of my living relatives. 

"My daughter died in childbirth, leaving only one daughter. My granddaughter, Luo Xian, had two children of her own, Xian Pu and Au Pei. Shortly after the younger one's birth, there was a schism between my granddaughter and myself--she wanted to try the city life, and I was dead set on having my family stay. There was a battle between Luo Xian and her husband, and while he loyally stayed with me and wresting control of his older daughter Xian Pu, Luo Xian took Au Pei and left the village with several other women and moved far away. 

"Since then, my last remaining relative and heir, Xian Pu, died six years ago while unsuccessfully fighting for the hand of Saotome Ranma--the son of the people I sent you to see; that, amongst others, are the wrongs I have done that family, even though tribal law required me to. But now I am dying, and I shall not last much longer. Which is why when you came to our village, seeking power, I knew that you were destined for more. 

"There are likely two left of my line out there somewhere. I've given up hope of ever seeing them again, and soon I will be gone. Once that happens, you, Sazuran Asuka, will inherit all that I own as the elder of Niicheju; this I give to you because you have served me faithfully and deserve it. But I ask you this: search for my granddaughter and her child. And when you find them, tell them that I am sorry, and that I love them." 

"Yes, of course, elder," Asuka replied without hesitation. "But why would you ask the Saotomes if they know anything of your descendants. Surely they can't." 

"Yes, but I am hoping that they will tell me where Xian Pu is buried. I know she is dead only because her would-be lover, Mu Si, came and told me. I had him beat within an inch of his life and left him to die over on the slopes of Mt. Quingang; if he loved her as he said he did, he should have defended her better than allowing her to die so shamefully. But in her death, I lost everything I cared about, and will likely never see any of them again. 

"But you have listened to an old woman's ramblings long enough, child. Go get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Nothing more to add, the ancient crone turned on her side and slipped once more into the twilight of sleep, unsure if it would be her last time to do so. 

Leaving the elder's room and heading for her room in the large hotel suite they shared, Asuka sat down on the divan and thought for a bit. Khu Lon's last dying wish, other than what she'd told the neoAmazon, was to find the final resting place of her great-granddaughter and gain some inner peace. The Saotomes, as much as they were wronged by Khu Lon's family, had answers to the puzzle, and only they could provide them. 

Picking up her weapons, she opened the window, heading towards the Saotome home. If elder Khu Lon wanted those answers, she'd get them now. Asuka owed everything she was now to Khu Lon, and would owe more still; besides, by talking to Kodachi, maybe she could heal some personal rifts of her own, and since it was apparent that Kodachi was related to the Saotomes in some manner--maybe she had married Saotome Ranma?--then she would be the best person to go to. 

~*~

Keiei looked up at the moon. It was time. By the end of the night, Saotome Nabiki would pay for taking the Black Blade's family from her, and Keiei was looking forward to personally perforating that witch. 

'_About five hundred times or so should do it,_ she mused as she added the final hone to her famed nightshaded katana. '_At long last, my loves, my dearest husband and child, this trial shall be over and done with, and we shall be free once more. We shall be a family again._' Wiping tears of anticipation from her eyes, Keiei said a small prayer to the gods, begging their help in her quest, before leaping towards the Saotome home. 

'_One way or another, this will end tonight, or I will never find peace,_' she vowed silently. '_One way or another, the end comes this night!_

~*~

From where she stood, Kukogawa Aikawa, the ninja known as Estima, sat in her meditation. It was nearly time, and by the end of the night, she would stand supreme. She no longer cared about the mission as it stood, with its trivial aim of capturing mere children for the sake of furthering the Vanden Plaz' cause. This was now a personal mission of honor. 

Twice now, Estima had been bested by those of lesser skill; the dancer and the priestess were capable fighters of immense talent, and under the right conditions likely earned every accolade that was merited to them. But they were up against Estima, the Kitsune Kunoichi, personal aid to the Lady Botan, and by rights they should have lost before the skills of the ninja. 

Yet both won. And within her soul, Estima burned for revenge with the power of a kitsune's rage. She could not live her life as it was until she'd defeated both women in combat. And once that was done, once she held the mantle of honor once more, then she could focus on the mission at hand. 

'_Count what little blessings you have left, ladies,_' she mentally threatened as she opened her eyes, '_for death is coming to you and it comes in the form of the fox ninja!_' 

~*~ 

A short distance away, the two remaining Stormtroopers sent to accompany the team loaded up every weapon they brought with them. By the end of the night, the only two that would be standing would be Dacia and Astra, and they would take those damnable children back to Cephiro, to the will of their lord and master, Daimler. And everything else would burn in a damnable force of flame that would rise to the highest reaches of the sky. 

Dacia grinned in a feral rictus. "We will win, do you hear me? We will take this world in the name of the Vanden Plaz and the Fatherland! Seig über alles!" Firing his gun into the air, an acidic green shaft of energy tore into the sky, a grim harbingber of what was to come. 

~*~

Sharan laughed. It was time to unleash his final spell, the one that would win against all, or would doom the expeditionary group to utter failure. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crystalline, multifaceted vial, filled with a sulfurous looking gas. Canting, "Creatures of the night, you will do my bidding, you will follow my orders, and you as I command, for I am your master by the rites of dark magic!" Magically etching arcane characters in the air, he threw the vial down on the ground as hard as he could. 

There was an inhuman shriek, as the immediate vicinity, a usually light-drenched patch of neighborhood road, fell into the dark. Within the vicinity a warpspace opened, bringing forth a dark valley of sulfur pits and granite stalagmites. Foxfires and Will O' the Wisps skittered and shimmied around, and there was a series of wavering growls that sounded only vaguely reminiscent of a dog. 

The ground erupted multiple times, and out of the pits crawled mutant beasts of a hideous nature. An unearthly cross between a man, a wolf, a bull and a bat, the creatures screamed a horrible shriek that shattered windows for meters around. Eight pairs of eyes glowed with hellish intent, as the unnamed beasts took their first steps on Earth, with every intention to cause as much mayhem as they could. 

Sharan called out to his servants, and they stared back in obscene hatred. "I fear you not, but you'd best fear me! Go and do my bidding! Destroy the ones who prevent me from my task! Do my bidding, or the decree of pain will be swift! Succeed, and further power will be yours! Now go and do your duty!" 

Hastened by his words, an octet of hellbeasts took to the air, headed towards a relatively close household, to hunt the people within. 

~*~

Kodachi sat up with a start. '_I could've sworn I heard the sound of breaking glass, and...._' Turning her head towards the window, she saw the shattered remains of the guest room window...and Miko already investigating. "What happened?" the dancer asked. 

Miko turned to face her companion, and although Kodachi couldn't see her features, she could see Miko's eyes, twin moon-hued orbs with a look to them that seemed very, very feline. "I don't know, Kodachi-dono," the priestess answered dutifully, "but I don't like it." 

"You don't think...?" 

"Yes, I do think. And that's what bothers me." At those words, Kodachi crawled out of the futon provided to her by the Saotomes, and reached for her clothing. As she got dressed, Miko continued to converse: "There's magic about, tonight, foul spells that cry out to be banished." Miko looked to the horizon and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "We're in trouble again. Look!" 

Seeing where Miko had been pointing, Kodachi noted several bats coming their way. Only these bats were too large to be normal. And a second later, as the profile changed, they revealed themselves not to be bats, but demons, and it could no longer be denied that they were coming this way. 

Both women looked at each other, whispering, "Oh shit!" No arguments brooked, they immediately began to wake up the household, Miko moving to alert Kasumi and the children, while Kodachi, being closely followed by a just awakened Hikari, raced to the master bedroom to warn the Saotomes. There wasn't much more time to prepare a defense. 

The newest battle for the fate of Cephiro had arrived in, of all places, a usually quiet neighborhood of Kyoto. 

**To be concluded**


	12. Part 8c: Final Round: The Final Cut

**_A Duet of Pigtails_**  
By Libby Thomas (& special guest co-writer Rob Barba) 

Based on the characters and storylines of **_Ranma 1/2_** by Rumiko Takahashi and **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** by CLAMP 

Part Eight:  
**_Meanwhile...._**

**FINAL ROUND: The Final Cut **

Nodoka was none too gently awoken by the sounds of commotion in one of the rooms upstairs. At first, she thought it to be a dream, albeit a loud one; that idea was shattered as Kodachi opened the door to the room and called out, **"EVERBODY UP!!! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!!"** Calling out about how there were demons and zombies headed in the direction of the home, the girl sounded like a madwoman at first, until Nodoka remembered her talking about the same thing while in battle at the Tendo dojo. 

Like a great beast aroused from his slumber, Genma turned over and muttered, "Okay, what was that all about, dear?" He however didn't expect an answer of anything other than "Nothing dear, go back to sleep," so when he anticipated that and rolled over, falling asleep once more, he was rapped sharply on the head for it by Nodoka's tsuba. "Ow!" he moaned, now fully awake. "What was that for?" 

Nodoka, however, was already dressing, slipping a robe over her bedclothes, the bound katana glittering in the light of the bedlamp. "The children are being attacked," she answered in a steely voice. "Our grandchildren. Someone dares to attack our grandchildren, Genma, and they are fools if they are to think they can get away with it." 

Genma nodded, getting out of bed himself and reaching for the nearest gi. There were myriad things that he would try to argue or cajole his way out of, but his duty as a grandparent wasn't one of them. If someone was going to try to attack the Saotome home to get at the younger ones, then they were going to learn the hard way about the follies of trying to invade the grounds of the Saotome home. "Let's go then, dear. We have a family to protect." 

Scampering back to the door, Kodachi noticed the pair was as dressed as possible for the situation. Gulping a quick breath, she said, "There's about a hundred zombies, and eight demons. Miko said she'll take care of the demon problem, and we can deal with the rest. I have a funny feeling that those gaijin and that ninja are around here somewhere, and they're responsible for this." 

"You would guess right," a new voice said from within the darkened corners of the room. Being birthed from the shadows, Estima came out sword at the hand and a murderous look in her eyes. "It is time we ended this, wench." Her blood-red aura began to appear, a sanguine haze that hinted at what she fully intended. **"Time to die!"**

Kodachi brought her fists up, a challenging grin on her face. "Yes, I believe it is, but **I'm** not the one who's gonna kick the bucket!" From where she stood, the Dancing Rose exploded into motion, leaping towards the kunoichi with a shooting star kick that blazed a literal path of energy during her flight. Her leg was caught by the kunoichi, but Kodachi had expected that and spun around quickly, blasting her foot across the other woman's face. Estima rocked back, her body twisting from the blow, but during her arc she charged up a blow and coming out of the spin, she flung a gout of energy out as she canted, "Maruibadoken!" 

Kodachi leapt back, pulling Nodoka out of the way as she shouted, **"Get out of here! I'll deal with her! Make sure that Kasumi and the children are okay!"** Estima's attack connected with the futon and the nearby dresser, setting both on flame. "Sorry," she countered to Estima as the Saotomes vacated the room, "but we don't have time for you to keep destroying things! Let's take this outside! **HANABIRA SANDANJU!!!**" Kodachi's blast hit perfectly, punching a hole in the wall and carried her opponent out with it. Behind her, the flames began to spread, but there wasn't anything she could do about that now. Stopping this attack for once and for all was what mattered, and if that didn't happen, then watching the Saotomes' home burn down was the least of their troubles at the moment. 

Three fujuki barreled in her direction, and Kodachi cartwheeled in an attempt to avoid them. She managed to dodge two, but the third one buried in her side, causing her to scream in pain. Forcing herself not to drop, she felt three more painful blows rip across her body as Estima applied in short order an elbow to the face and two high-speed punches. "You may have been lucky the last two times," the Kunoichi taunted, "but here's where your fortune runs out!" In one hideously smooth motion, the kunoichi whipped her blades and plunged them towards Kodachi, her hands moving so fast they were a silvery blur of jagged death. 

However, Kodachi countered from her spot. Leaping up in a reversal, she caught the woman with an inverted upwards bicycle kick, lancing several hits in the direction of the kunoichi, who managed to dodge or parry most of them. Her position open, she flipped while at the zenith of her attack, throwing a murderous uppercut that sent Estima airborne. Leaping up to continue, Kodachi applied a couple of palm strikes, one elbow jab and a Rose Petal Shotgun blast that bounced the ninja towards the Earth. Pressing her advantage, Kodachi dived towards her, her foot blazing with ki, but unfortunately, was prime for a counterattack, which Estima took. 

The movement was flawless, perfect, elegant, and geometrically precise, a talent that few in the world had, and fewer still could produce on a regular basis, as Estima leapt back. The minute Kodachi hit the ground, Estima charged forward, crying out, **"SPECIAL ATTACK--SANSHUNOJINGI GENZO KAIGAI!!!!!!!"** Appearing to split into three, the ninja caught Kodachi in the center of a vicious attack, throwing just about everything she had at her, effectively catching the Dancing Rose in the center of a human hurricane of blows intending to squish her to a bloody pulp. 

Kodachi moved, juked, and parried with a speed borne of desperation, but to no avail as multiple attacks still continued to get through to all directions. Feeling her strength flagging, she had to do something, and do it fast. _I only saw Akane do it once, but I hope to hell it works!_ Using all her strength and calling up her ki to the fore, she punched down on the ground, roaring with all her might: **"KARAWARAKUDA!!!!!!!!!"**

Shafts of light blasted from the ground, followed by a ring of ki-fire erupting from the earth. The ground rippled as a low rumble toppled a couple of trees and stone lantern in the immediate vicinity. Two meters away from them the low-grade precision earthquake halted, knocking Estima off her feet and onto her back, and the same with her ki-simulacra. As the energy clones hit the ground, they dissipated, freeing up Kodachi to leap away, gasping for breath and in serious pain from her blows. 

**"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"** Estima screamed as she dashed over and picked up her short swords. **"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL MY BLADES HAVE TAKEN YOUR LIFE!!!!!"**

**"The only thing they're going to bite is your corpse! TENKYU NOROSHI SHO!!!!!!"** Though her barrier attack wasn't as strong as Ranma's Hiryu Korin Dan, it was more than enough to jar the kunoichi viciously, knocking the air out of her and making her cough up a streamer of blood as the energy jolt slammed her back inside the house. 

_Hope everyone's out of there, because it looks like the only way to win this is to literally bring the house down on her head!_ Kodachi mused grimly as she raced into the burning house. Though the fire was spreading slowly, it was still spreading, and eventually the house would be burnt to the frame at this rate. Kodachi felt a twinge of guilt at that; had she not brought everyone here, the house might be standing. However, it did not allow her to forget who was truly at fault for this whole mess. And as Kodachi began searching in the fiery home for her foe, she swore she was going to teach the fox ninja a lesson she wasn't likely to forget: that roses have thorns, and some thorns cut to the quick. 

~*~ 

Acting immediately on Kodachi's pleas, Kasumi got the children up, and tucking the babies into the bassinet, the eldest daughter of the Tendos got moving. Somehow, Hikari had also understood what was going on, and after quickly licking the face of the children, the dog took a sentry position at the door, ensuring that no one would get in that wasn't recognized. Immediately, the group opened the door, smelling the first hints of smoke that had begun to waft into the home. 

"Oh my, let's get out of here--the house is on fire!" Moving at a very unladylike pace, Kasumi shooed the kids downstairs, looking frantically around for the source of the fire and hoping that Kodachi had already woken up the rest of the household. But how did everything catch on fire, and what had happened to cause it? 

_It couldn't be, could it?_ she asked herself. _They wouldn't be so cruel as to roast us alive, would they?_ But the answer was clear enough: if they were willing to come close to murdering them several times, what would stop them from burning them? Once again, the question surfaced in Kasumi's mind: what had Ranma and Hikaru gotten into that was so bad, so dangerous that assassins would be coming after his family? She knew her brother well enough to know that if he'd known that was going to happen, he would have arranged for more protection than just Kodachi--and from what Kodachi had told her, it had been Tatewaki that had called her for backup, not Ranma. Which meant that no one expected this, not even Hikaru with her powers--and that scared Kasumi most of all. 

Reaching the bottom level of the home, Kasumi could see the fire coming now from the master bedroom. She wanted so desperately to rush in there and find out if Auntie and Uncle were okay, but she couldn't afford to. The children were paramount, and she could only hope that they'd been able to get out in time. Once they'd all gotten to safety, maybe she could get one of the neighbors to check. On the other hand, if it was indeed those German terrorists that Kodachi had mentioned, it might not be safe to do anything. _They could be outside, waiting for us to come out so they could shoot us,_ she realized. _There had to be a place to hide, somewhere they could wait in safety until the enemy had given u--_

_The dojo!_ The thought sank into her mind like a stone dropping into a pond. Back in Nerima, the dojo had a shelter underneath it in the event that a typhoon were to come; Kyoto was in a safer location than Tokyo insofar as typhoons were concerned, but the house was old enough that it likely had a bomb shelter left over from the Pacific war. Leading the children to the direction of the dojo, she tried to hold in her fear, but between the babies, which were now crying at being jostled; and the boys, who were old enough to realize what was going on; it wasn't working. 

"Okasan," Hiro asked, "what's going on? Where's Aunt Kodachi and Miko-sama and the others?" 

Akama, no less scared, fell back on his version of his parents' bravado to try to calm down. "Don't worry, Hiro. I've been in situations like this before. Someone tried to hurt Aunt Nabiki, an' I wouldn't let 'em. An' if I'm not gonna let Aunt Nabiki get hurt, I'm not gonna letcha get hurt, either." 

Kasumi, hearing those words, felt icicles crawl down her back. _So what Nabiki told me **was** true._ Granted, she knew her younger sister wasn't lying, but somehow having Akama's eyewitness report of the situation put the whole thing into perspective. Once again, the Saotome and Tendo families were surrounded, fighting for their lives against monsters and villains, but now none of the family powerhouses were nearby, and Kasumi was on her own. It was a situation that she wasn't comfortable with, not to mention never having been in before. 

Finally, they cleared the now-burning house, heading into the dojo. They'd made it without being spotted, and as soon as Kasumi found the hatchway to the shelter, they'd be completely safe. Fumbling in the darkness, the woman as quickly and quietly as possible began to rip at the tatami mat edges, looking for the latch that would open the shelter. 

There was a woman's soft laugh, and Kasumi stopped, turning in the direction of it. "So there you are, at last," the voice said, sounding oddly familiar. "You seem to be struggling in the dark for something. Let me help you." With that, the lights went on, the blinding light overloading the visual senses of all but Hikari. Kasumi turned and looked at the blur that was leaning against the wall by the light switch, and when her eyesight began to return, she found herself looking at a face from the past, a face from the dark times around the birth of Akama and the death of Akane. 

Ono Kasumi found herself staring at the insanely fearsome face of... "Fuitamu Keiei," she whispered, remembering the name as it burned on her tongue. The Black Blade, the woman who'd nearly killed Nabiki because she thought the middle Tendo daughter was Ranma's wife; and who'd easily defeated and scarred Ukyo. That seemed to bring Kasumi out of her shocked state to a degree. "What...what are you doing here?" 

Keiei gave Kasumi that winsome smile she had, the one that could break men's hearts if it wasn't for the fact that she was far more accustomed to ripping them out of men's chests. "Why, you should know the answer to that. I'm here to kill you, and take my husband back." 

_Husband?_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Kasumi tried to do her best impression of Nabiki's cool attitude; however, all she could muster was the same fear her younger sister had when she faced off against Keiei. "I have no idea at all." 

"Well," Keiei gritted between clenched teeth, "let me remind you, slut! Years ago, you took my husband and son from me--you and your cronies Ranko and Hikaru. Well, I've faced them all and every black trick that you've thrown in my path. It is time for you to face the music, and face the end of your life with what little honor you have. Of course, you could attack me and give me the pleasure of chopping you into so much sashimi." Keiei's eyes glinted, reflecting a mad rage that hinted at her desperation and total lack of sanity. It is time for you to die." 

Kasumi was stumped. _What do I do? She'll kill the children, or she'll kill me! But if I allow her to kill me, will she spare the children, or does she have another plan for them?_ Kasumi looked at the martial artist before her, wondering why she picked now to arrive. _Could she be with those Germans and the ninja? Could she be trading my life and those of the children for Ranma?_

**"No. You will do no such thing. If such a person as you has honor, you will leave now."** Something elemental came to Kasumi's lips, even before she could realize what she was saying, but as she spoke the words, she knew what it was. It was the blood in her of the Tendo line, of a heritage that had produced fighter after fighter after fighter and though she physically saw combat she was still a Tendo and still had that spirit within her. 

Behind her, she could hear Hikari growling, the dog's hackles rising. And behind that, she could somehow sense her nephew Akama, his ki coming up very strong for one his age. But such could be said for the son of Saotome Ranma, and it should not have been a surprise at all. 

"Now that you're done with your speech, I shall kill you now." Slowly pulling her sword free of its scabbard, she slid slowly into a pose that was a ready position for either an offensive or a defensive strike. "Because you've managed to elude me for so long, I shall give you the honor of a quick death, whore. It's more than you deserve, but never let it be said that I'm not a woman of my word." Twisting to her side, she moved into one of the famous "one-stroke, one-kill" postures. 

"Mother," Hiro gulped, not sure of what to do. 

Kasumi knew at that very moment she was about to die. But if she was going to die, she was going to make sure that the children were at least taken care of. **"Akama-chan, Hiro-chan, make sure that little Hikama and Hotaru are taken care of. As soon as everything's done here, get out of here and get to your Aunt Kodachi!"**

"Do you think I would let those creatures of yours live?" she asked, staring at Kasumi with baleful eyes. "I think not." 

At this point, Akama had enough. Just as he did last time, he walked right in front of his aunt and dropped into an offensive position. "Hey, I dunno who ya are, but you're not gonna hurt her. I'm Saotome Akama of the Saotome School of Marhsal Arts, and I'll fight you if you try!" 

Oddly enough, the murderous look on Keiei's face evaporated the minute Akama stood up to her. With a surprising gentleness, she said, "Dear, you shouldn't talk to your mother like that." 

"You're not my mother!" Akama retorted. "I know my mother, an' you ain't her!" As if to add insult to injury, he also added, "An' my mom is a more better fighter than you are! She doesn't bully people, and she's nice to everyone, not like you...you...**MEANIE!!!!!**" The look of challenge rose in the eyes of the young boy, the trademark cocky confidence of a Saotome. 

The world stopped for Keiei as she could only hear Akama's words in her mind over and over again: _you...**MEANIE!!!!!** you...**MEANIE!!!!!** you...**MEANIE!!!!!** you...**MEANIE!!!!!** you...**MEANIE!!!!!** you...**MEANIE!!!!!** you...**MEANIE!!!!!**_ Her world crashed around her, and for a split-second, she couldn't comprehend the reality of her own child talking to her like that. _No! She did something to him! **She did something to my son!**_

Keiei tilted her head back, screaming with the rage of a lifetime, and when she looked at Kasumi once more, she was fit to completely rip the housewife apart with her bare hands. **"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. TO. MY. CHILD?!?!?!?!?!"** Keiei stepped towards Kasumi fully intending to rip the woman's head off and do the proverbial defecation down her neck, and she would have too, had not Hikari, emboldened by Akama's stand, plunged in for the attack. 

The dog plowed into Keiei at full speed, mashing her against the wall. With a vicious growl, Hikari sank teeth into Keiei's leg, clamping on and not letting go. Keiei screamed in pain, the harsh canine jaws of Nabiki's beast tearing her leg to bloody shreds. Reaching behind her, Keiei knew there was only one way to deal with the dog, and so be it. She was a cat lover, anyway. Flicking her wrist, she shouted, "Happodaikirin!" 

The resulting explosion blew the dog off Keiei's leg, flinging the animal away like it was a stuffed plushie. Without wasting a moment, Keiei attacked, her sword moving in one ebon blur, a tear in the fabric of reality. Hikari howled in pain as the blade connected and passed through, and the two halves of Hikaru's beloved pet hit the ground with a sickening slap. 

Hiro, horrified by what he'd just seen, turned and threw up, the cacophony of the twins' screaming making it all the worse. Akama stood in shock, staring at the remains of his mother's pet and longtime companion. Kasumi averted her gaze from the animal that sacrificed all for those he loved, and a somber tear ran down her cheek. Then the tear hit the floor, and all there was, was an anger she'd never felt before. 

**"HOW DARE YOU!!!!"** Out of control for the first time in her life, Kasumi roared, her voice rising to a banshee's pitch. **"YOU ILL-MANNERED DOMINATRIX!!!!"** Running forward, Kasumi did something that no one would have ever, ever expected of one of the world's most peaceful women. 

She slapped Keiei, the surprising strength in the blow enough to topple the martial artist off her feet and leave a huge red mark there as blood vessels burst in Keiei's cheek. The sound rang with the echo of a shot heard around the world, a sound that said that Ono Kasumi had finally hit the point where she could take no more. 

Kasumi looked at the brief jag of golden-hued lightning that raced across her palm for a second before disappearing. "Oh! Oh my, what have I done?" 

Kasumi had no chance to find out as she was dropped from a footsweep, then was kicked twice in the face and the chest. Crying in pain and telling the children to stay away, Kasumi shouted to Keiei, **"Stop this, please!"**

Keiei unsheathed her blade for the final time, feeling a positive emotion she hadn't felt in a while: jubilation. "Don't worry, witch--it will all be over soon." She began to raise the blade over her head slowly, debating on exactly where she was going to land the killing stab. "For what it's worth, for a second there, you were almost worth fighting." 

Kasumi never acknowledged the taunt, instead looking in sorrow at the dead form of faithful Hikari, who'd served his masters right up until the end. And yet despite the dog's valiant efforts, it wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough. And now it was too late, as Fuitamu Keiei brought the Black Blade down, intending to cut Kasumi in two. 

**"PREPARE TO DIE, SAOTOME NABIKI!!!!!!!"**

~*~ 

The minute they cleared the engawa, both Nodoka and Genma noticed the shambling forms coming towards them. They moved with a slow, unnatural gait to them, as though they were under some sort of spell. As they came closer, she could see the twin lights on the forehead serving as a second set of eyes and a sign that these poor souls were being controlled. As they got even closer, she recognized a few more of them as people in the neighborhood. _What exactly is going on here? What has my son gotten into, that they would use black magic to hunt his children? Or is this something related to Hikaru?_ Either way, when she saw both again she was going to want answers. She loved her son and his second wife dearly, but this was not the action of a man amongst men and his dutiful wife. 

As if sharing her thoughts, Genma adjusted his glasses and said, "You know, dear, in all the times we've had with the boy, I think this one takes the cake." Dropping into a comically heroic pose, he addressed the oncoming crowd as they rushed towards him: "Listen up, people! I know what you're here for, and I Saotome Genma of the Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu will not stand for it! Along with my wife, Saotome Nodoka of the Saotome Shinden Jigenryu, we will do our best to stem your tide before you come further towards us and deal a harsh blow to those innocents within the house. We will--" 

"Dearest," Nodoka interrupted, "I don't think they're listening. The magic spell on them is clearly too powerful. We're going to have to fight them." 

"And they can't break it?" he scoffed. 

"Well, you haven't gotten rid of your curse," she pointed out. "Perhaps this one is too strong for them to break, and they're not martial artists as we are. They may not have the willpower strong enough to deal with it." Unsheathing her blade, she noted, "I'll have to hit them with the flat of my blade. That's going to be a challenge. But I want you to be fairly gentle with them as well, dear." 

His answer to that was a splash of water, and when she turned, the Panda dropped the kettle, holding up a sign that read, **[[I'll just fuzz 'em. Will that work?]]**

"Of course, dear," she said, kissing the Panda on the cheek, making him blush. Before Genma had a chance to move, the matron of the house rushed towards the assembly, flashing out her sword in on deadly move. But as she reversed it for a strike, she spun it, reversed her grip and brought it down with a head-blistering crunch. Five people were rendered unconscious in the strike, and although they might come back to normal later with headaches of an unnatural sort, they at least were alive. However, in her attempt to spare her neighbors from pain, the vast majority of her arsenal of attacks was minimized. If they group got into closer range than her sword would allow, her limited knowledge of her husband's kempo would really be a problem for her. There was no way that she could hope to-- 

**_SMACK_**

Several dozen more neighbors went down, trampled by a massive blur of black and white. Genma wandered through the crowd as fast as his Panda legs would carry him, knocking down people left and right and occasionally bashing one in the head with a sign. He woofed with the feral snarl of an animal, but in truth the situation seemed very surreal, more akin to a rubber monster movie than a karate-kicking Panda on the hunt. For a second, Nodoka nearly laughed at her husband's antics, but a swipe from a nearby zombified neighbor brought her back to the emergence of the situation. 

With a determination to do whatever it took to win, Nodoka pressed back into the fray. Things were getting to the point where if this kept up, they would have to both switch to their more lethal moves to get the job done. 

~*~ 

Taking off like a rocket, Miko shattered the window as she leapt out of the Saotome home. She'd broken the window intentionally; from what she knew of Shinto and Buddhist demon lore, some demons had a vulnerability to the musical tinkle of broken glass. She wasn't sure how that was going to help her at the moment, as she'd never been in an exorcism conflict before, but there was a first time for everything; besides, this was more akin to her duties as a priestess than, say, fighting German thugs trying to kill a housewife and children. 

The first one she took on in midair. Catching the beast by its oversized horns before it could lay a hand on her, she spun around to its back, immediately throwing her rapid-punch attack. The beast fell down towards the ground, and Miko waited until the last second before hopping off the brute. As it impacted, leaving a crater big enough that the small pond in the Saotome's backyard began to fill it as well, she called up her ki. She was going to have to end this one; otherwise eight to one odds were going to be pretty uncomfortable. _Not that seven against one is any better either,_ she mused grimly. 

The beast poked its head out of the water, emitting the unearthly roar that shattered more windows for feet around, and at that moment Miko knew that these weren't the glass-affected types; and that these were also not going to be easy to deal with, either. But she had its attention, and as it turned to look at her with eyes full of diabolical hatred, she let him have it. **"SAIKAIJUMON!!!!"** The orange burst of power from her palms roasted the creature for a second as it was sent back to its particular hell, and Miko threw a ward on the location where it had been. One down, seven to go. 

The second one made its presence known as it raised its arms in a spell that obliterated the ground around Miko. Showered in curtains of dirt, the priestess moved back several times to ensure that she wouldn't be caught in a second strike; the attack was doing no harm to her physically, but could distract her enough to set her up for a real strike. As she retreated, watching the dirt vaporize, a mirror in the back of her mind opened, the faintest glimmer of a memory from her past. In that memory was the face of age beyond age, instructing her to perform a move. She'd seen that face before, and that mental image had revealed to her many of Miko's array of combat techniques. Was it a sign from the gods, or was it a memory from the distant past? She wasn't sure at all, and to be honest, now was not the time to worry about those sorts of things anyway. 

So instead, she acted, jabbing a finger towards the ground and reversing the attack on him. **"TAKE THIS! JIHIBIKI KYOKUKO!!!!"** The ground underneath her hand exploded into a spray of larger earth and rocks, all spewing with the speed of bullets in the direction of the demon. The creature, not expecting the move to be used against him, furled back from the more powerful blast, more out of surprise than injury. 

However, this left him open for Miko's vortex attack. Uttering a quick prayer to the gods for support, she thrust her fist directly towards the beast and a tight spiral of energy lashed out, strong enough to bore through the demon as it passed. The ki-hurricane continued on, taking the demon's body with it on a trajectory to the sea, where it would disintegrate upon contact. Miko allowed herself a chance to rest. So far, she'd taken on two demons with little injury, and something told her that the two were probably the weakest of the bunch. The other issue was how many there were to deal with; she'd spotted eight initially, but that didn't mean that there were mo-- 

The next thing she felt was being slammed into the stone perimeter wall of the Saotome property, as a hundred punches continued on her backside. There was a booming laugh behind her, the demon treating her as though it were a boy having fun at the expense of a tortured animal. Miko had felt both things during her life, many times simultaneously. But being pounded into a wall as though her skin was going to make a new layer of it was a new experience for her, one she was sure that she didn't care for. 

Reaching back, she threw a ward wildly. There was an eight-octave scream of pain, and as she slumped to the ground, she knew that she'd gotten lucky. Turning around with some strain, she noted that the ward had turned one of the beasts hands into a scorched rack of meat, the monster twisting around while roaring in pain that the holy ward meted out. Not bothering to regard the pain bursting all over her back, she moved at a hummingbird's speed, planting dozens upon dozens of wards all over the beasts body. At once the magic kicked in, burning the creature to the point where the hellspawn melted into nothing, his skin boiling off him and bones turning to ash. When it was over with, there was nothing left but a burnt scar on the ground where it had stood. 

Miko gasped for breath, now finally feeling the pain of the blows. Incidentally, she looked into the sky, seeing the five remaining ones. One of them barked an order in a language that seemed to be made up of nothing but the sounds of ripping metal and screeches, and three more made their way down towards the Miko. 

_Here we go again,_ she thought as she summoned her ki. _The path of righteousness requires me that I do all I must to combat evil and in return, I will atone myself._ That mental notation done, Miko dropped into an offensive stance. This battle wasn't done yet. 

~*~ 

The entire neighborhood was jarred from their sleep by the sounds coming from the Saotome home. By the time they'd seen the demons, the ki detonations and the house on fire, the locals had long since realized this was not a situation to get themselves into. By the time the local police had arrived, they'd come to the conclusion that whatever the hell it was, so long as it stayed in the perimeter of the property fence, they were going to treat it as a personal issue and not deal with it. On the other hand, should it get out of hand, well, hopefully the JGSDF would be fast enough to respond before Kyoto got leveled. 

It was into this situation that Asuka found herself, racing down the street. Seeing as the crowds began to fill up the neighborhood streets, she stopped one of the locals and asked, "What exactly is going on?" 

"I dunno," the woman answered, "but it's got something to do with the Saotome home. From what I heard, there's a battle going on between the Yakuza and some ninjas over there!" 

"Naah, that's not what I heard," a man within earshot of the conversation replied. "I heard there's some demons trying to possess the wife of the household, and that there was a miko over there, in full combat with the demon! Can you believe that? A fighting priestess! I haven't heard of anything like that other than in the history books." 

"Are you two crazy?" a third man chimed in. "From what someone was telling me, there's some gaijin gangsters over there, trying to kidnap the Saotomes' grandkids. However, their niece is there, and she's a better fighter than ol' Genma is." 

"Enough! I'll go check for myself!" Leaping onto the rooftops, she began to sprint faster. Something was up at the Saotomes and whatever it was, there was a chance that they were at risk. There was much to gain by helping them out, and even if she wasn't inclined to assist, there could be casualties, ones she couldn't afford. Right now the only chance that elder Khu Lon had to get that information lay in the hands of Saotomes Nodoka and Genma, and now that chance was threatened. 

_I don't know what's going on, she admitted, but whatever it is, I can't afford to not get involved. There's just too much at risk here._

As she reached the compound, she noticed that a small war had apparently broken out. Several hundred people were rushing the Saotomes, who were fighting for their lives; there were occasional ki blasts coming from within the burning house, and on a third side of the home, somehow managing to hold off eight demons--_demons?!?!?!?_--was the priestess that she'd thought earlier to be of no consequence. _It seems that she **can** fight after all and--_ The Amazon had to twist out of the way as a whirlwind pillar of energy, carrying the smoking, cored corpse of one of the demons, blasted by, destination unknown. _She's a **lot** more powerful than I thought she was! Too bad she's a priestess; she'd make one hell of an Amazon!_

Screams erupted from another part of the house, by the dojo. Leaping onto the flaming home and hoping that no one noticed, she made a beeline for the building. Clearing the other side of the house, she noticed the injured woman from earlier shielding the children, her face a mask of utter fear. In front of her was the decapitated remains of a dog, probably the family pet who'd clearly tried to protect its masters at the cost of its life. And, somehow not surprising, was the person who'd committed the atrocity: a woman holding a sword aloft, the blade covered in gore and ready for another round. 

The sword, though covered in spots with the red sheen of blood, was primarily a matte black shade the color of night. 

**"PREPARE TO DIE, SAOTOME NABIKI!!!!!!!"**

Moving faster than she ever had before, Asuka silently charged her younger half-sister. If the Amazon didn't move fast enough, there would be no way that the woman and children would survive the onslaught of the Black Blade. 

~*~ 

Estima swatted Kodachi against the nearby wall, drawing blood in her strike. The Dancing Rose spit up blood from the blow, unsure how the situation was going for the others. Right now she was able to hold her own against her opponent, and she did so by grabbing Estima's hand at an opportune time and blasting her into the wall, but some of the others she was sure weren't going to be able to face things that came their way. For example, she knew the Saotomes were tough, but how tough were they against the army of zombies she'd caught out of the corner of her eye 

**"PAY ATTENTION!!!!!"** Estima shouted at Kodachi. "How do you expect me to kill you fairly if your mind's not on the game?" Out of an inner shirt pocket the ninja pulled out another set of fujuki and with a speed usually associated with semiautomatic pistols she hurled them at Kodachi, the hailstorm of metal spikes coming at her like a swarm of iron wasps. Kodachi noticed them and moved on instinct, initiating a series of dodges and jukes that would have made a contortionist stare in awe. **"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!"** Estima shouted, her voice sounding almost pleased. "It'll make it much more fair to kill you now!" 

Kodachi continued moving, but it seemed as though the kitsune kunoichi had dozens upon dozens of the blades, and somehow the blades seemed to be increasing. Other than the fact that the blades were ki-charged she could sense no output of the life force, and there was no way to tell if this had the taint of magic behind it. The wall behind her was beginning to look like a porcupine's hide, and with her continuous dodging, there was no way that she could get out of the defensive mode. It was a stand off, and she was being made to dance to a tune that she didn't like. Kodachi preferred to dance to her own design, and no other. 

Clarity filled her mind, and she took a chance. Leaping toward her foe at a disjointed angle, three fujuki hit her inner thigh but there was little she could do at the moment other than to bit away the pain and hope that her trick worked. If it didn't, there would be no doubt whatsoever that it would be the last thing she ever did. 

~*~ 

Several of the next group of people was slammed aside painfully by a Panda moving with wooden signs at high speed. At the foot of the great beast, there was a growing pile of unconscious people and broken signs; though the pile was growing larger and larger, more and more zombies were coming and things were going to get out of control. Genma was concerned about the rising number of attackers to the point where he voiced that concern to his wife. 

Unfortunately, Nodoka didn't have the capability to understand a panda's growls and barks, so that much was lost on her. However, she also knew that her husband wouldn't do something like that in battle unless the situation warranted it. Pulling another bokken free from the ground in front of her and throwing the broken one on the ground, she darted her eyes left and right, searching for the end of the onrushing mob. So far she hadn't found it. At the rate things were going, it seemed as though the whole of Kyoto was pouring into her backyard. "There's got to be someone behind all of this," she wondered aloud, moving her bokken in a dancing, aerobatic motion that felled scores more. 

A blast of green raced by her side, and Nodoka managed to move as the beam ripped through the air, burning into the ground near where she'd been a second or two before. Looking up, she noted that a pair of gaijin was standing on an undamaged section of the perimeter wall, hefting sleek-looking guns and sneering at her. They shouted a taunt in a language she wasn't familiar with, but the Saotome matron got the gist of the message simply from their tones. 

"Okay, if that's the way you gentlemen wish to play it, so be it," Nodoka responded, slamming her bokken through another wave of zombies, then dropping it and moving into a clearer position, readied for iiai-style attack. _I'm going to have to reverse blade this, and I haven't done that since I was a young girl. But it seems I don't have much of a choice._

One of the men fired, the shaft of acidic green energy blaring its way towards her with the speed of light. Impossibly, though, Nodoka seemed to be faster, flowing into counters with a grace that belied her advancing years. Deflecting two of the beams into the nearby wall, she charged the spot where the two men were sniping from, continuing to carom energy blasts into the surrounding yard. 

"Whoever that old woman is, she's dangerous," Dacia grunted, reaching behind him for another blaster. "She might be good enough to handle two pistols, but can she handle three?" 

His partner caught the gist immediately. Reaching for his other weapon, he added, "I certainly don't believe that she could deal with a fourth weapon. But that's entirely her problem, all we have to do is hit the mark on--**ooof!**" 

Dacia went on the alert, confused at the sudden change in his partner's comments. The answer came a split-second later as a giant furry beast stood in front of him, claws at the ready and anger in its eyes. With a speed borne of years of elite military training, the stormtrooper leapt back and opened fire, releasing a hailstorm of energy slivers, each one lethal in its own existence. 

Even so, the black-and-white bear before him moved with skill, agility and intelligence that no mere animal could have; it was almost as though it was possessed of a human intellect. Letting the beams pass harmlessly to its side, the furred beast reached out with a huge paw and swatted the man as a batter would a homerun, sending the man spinning. Dacia fell to the ground, clutching his head and ignoring the spurts of blood that raced out of the scores on his face. Above him, the bear stood, a look of righteous anger inexplicably in its eyes, and even odder, wielding a sign written in Japanese. 

There was the soft whine of an energy weapon being held at close range. Dacia looked a bit to the left and saw Cupra holding both pistols at the creature's head. To the surprise of both men, the beast stepped back from Dacia, raising its paws in the air and dropping its sign, as though it were a person surrendering to superior forces. 

"Amazing, an intelligent bear." Cupra shook his head. "And here I thought I'd seen it all in this misadventure among the inferiors. In any case, sorry you had to get mauled, Dacia, but unfortunately this mongrel caught us by surprise." 

"That it did," the downed man responded as he picked himself off the ground, dusting off his uniform. "Okay, kill the thing." 

"Gladly," the armed man answered, beginning to depress the trigger, the light of the priming pulse growing brighter as both pistols were about to eject their fatal payload. 

Without warning, there was a splash of hot water, and the sound of a metal teakettle impacting against the ground, empty. Cupra was surprised by the sudden onrush of heated water, but still managed to keep his guns trained on the animal before him, opening fire and letting two beams slice through the creature's head. The beams had enough power to cut through just about anything short of high-grade metals, so the chance of a semi-intelligent mammal's skull withstanding the blast was decidedly less. 

Therefore it came to the Nazi as a surprise that both weapons were immediately slapped from his hand. A second surprise came a couple of seconds later as he took several blows to the face and stomach, then felt himself lifted into the air. Dazed, he looked down and saw himself in the grip of a hulking, angry Japanese man in middle age, wearing one of those pajama suits that seemed to be popular for some reason. 

Behind the man, he saw Dacia diving for a gun, ready to open fire at the mysteriously arrived stranger--where had the bear disappeared to, anyway--only to see that light thwarted as a slivery blade arced out, its presence glinting with the twin sheen of moonlight and fire, cutting through the barrel of Dacia's weapon. The stormtrooper platoon leader looked up and found himself at the mercy of the old woman with the sword, the bladed weapon pointed at him in a clear indication of what would happen next unless he capitulated. 

Cupra had one chance. As fast as he could move, he grabbed the stiletto from his side and in one swift move, threw it. The blade flew, impacting into the old woman with a muffled thump. As she screamed, crumpling to the ground, the sword fell, bouncing on the grass and giving Dacia a chance to move to safety. 

However, safety was not to be for Cupra. At the sound of the woman's scream, the man went into a furious rage, clamping down on the soldier's windpipe. By the time the man would have died from asphyxiation, it would have mattered little, as his throat had been completely crushed. 

Dropping the corpse with a vengeful disdain, Genma turned to face the other man, angrier than he'd ever been in his life. Granted, he hadn't been a paragon of virtue himself, but there were certain lines that had been crossed, lines that even Genma saw as inviolate. "Let her go, or I'll kill you!" he shouted at the foreigner. 

Said foreigner picked up the sword at Nodoka's neck, in such a way that made it clear all it would take would be a single strike to kill her. Assuming if she wasn't already dead; there was no sign at all that the Saotome matron was breathing, and with the blood pouring from a wound that couldn't clearly be seen, Genma feared the worst. 

"You threatened my family," Genma snarled, anger in his eyes. "You will pay for your folly." Genma brought his hands close to one another, the energy coalescing in them, building as his aura, a dirty shade of neon green, emerged. His eyes began to glow with the same power, and the aura built, he seemed for a second to take on the strength of his altered form. 

The German threw down the blade, the katana sinking into the ground perilously close to Nodoka's slumped body. Reaching into his tunic for a small traditional Luger, Dacia barked something that Genma would never understand, but had the older man known the Teutonic language, he would have understood Dacia's insults of everything and the fact that the patriarch of the Saotome clan did not stand a chance in hell of defeating a member of the elite Waffen SS. 

But even if Genma could have understood that, it wouldn't have mattered to him. In an explosion of power, he moved nearly as fast as his son, his power sheathing him in a blanket of energy as he rammed into Dacia as hard as he could. Still having the momentum, Genma took advantage of his opponent's unbalanced position and uppercutted him into the air with a ferocity that would have made his belated first daughter-in-law proud. 

However, that wasn't the end of the strike. Still calling his power up to him, Genma screamed at his vanishing opponent, **"SAOTOME YAMASENKEN FINAL ATTACK--KANZENCHOAKU MANNEN SUISEI!!!!"** Raising both hands to the air, he threw a massive globe of ki towards his opponent, which immediately splintered into a hailstorm of energy bolts, the swarm of fireballs rocketing through the sky, a pack of energized piranha on the hunt. As Dacia hit the zenith of his arc so did the energy balls hit him; the result was a spectacular blossom of bioenergy that briefly lit up the sky like a firework, the last thing that the Waffen SS officer would ever know. 

Genma slumped to the ground, spent. It had been a bit since the last time he'd ever used that attack. But the Good Punishes Evil Eternity Comets Strike was one of the last few moves that Genma had never taught his son, and it was a good thing, too--that move made a person weak, and though it was certain to remove an opponent, it would leave the combatant susceptible to any attacks. 

Sure enough, the zombies began to move in again, somehow buoyed by the defeat of the two foreign gunmen rather than dismayed. Not caring, Genma moved to his wife's side, gingerly moving her head back to inspect the damage. What he saw wasn't good. Her skin pale and body as limp as a rag doll, the knife sat embedded in her chest, barely able to staunch a massive flow of blood even as the red poured out of the wound around the knife. Husband set wife down gently on the ground, feeling for a pulse; it was weak, but it was there. Her breath was a series of ragged, labored motions. 

The prognosis was clear: unless Nodoka got some help soon, she'd be dead. Genma knew he couldn't take her from the area, as the jostling would kill her. As he got to his feet, though, he immediately had to prepare for another onslaught. The zombies were coming from all directions now and the only way he could save Nodoka would be to fight them all until assistance came. But would it? 

The man that so many thought to be a lout and a heartless bastard blinked away tears at the possibility that his wife was soon to die. He himself wasn't afraid of it anymore, but he was a different person now than what he'd been during his years on the road. Nodoka's return to his life had changed him back into a man of honor somewhat, and to lose her would be to lose a great part of his own self. That would be something he wouldn't, couldn't tolerate. 

As the waves approached, Genma dropped into a malleable offensive posture. He would take down anything that would come his way... 

...or he would join his wife in whatever fate they would face. 

~*~ 

Metal rang out against metal as Keiei's katana crashed into Asuka's falchion. Momentarily surprised by the block, Asuka took advantage and viciously slammed her half-sister in the stomach with a kick that sent the raven-haired madwoman staggering back. Dashing forward, Asuka struck hard against Keiei's blade, but the younger woman was prepared and counterattacked with a parry and thrust that made Asuka leap back in surprise. 

"You've gone too far, Keiei!" the neophyte Amazon shouted as she moved into a traditional Chinese sword dancing posture. "Attacking combatants is one thing, but harming an innocent woman and children is completely out of line. I should have realized there's nothing left of you to save, dear sister!" 

Keiei didn't even bother dropping into a stance, merely holding her katana in one hand and brandishing her fist in the other. **"You don't think you could actually defeat me, do you, whore? It will take more than the black magic of Saotome Nabiki and her minions to stop me from gaining what has been taken from me!"** she seethed. 

"'Saotome Nabiki?' I thought **Kodachi** was Ranma's wife!" Asuka wondered aloud. Though she didn't look at the third woman in the room, she'd clearly intended the comment at her. "Regardless, harming children isn't the answer." Stepping nimbly over the remains of what appeared to be a wolf, Asuka figured that the dead canine was likely the result of Keiei's doing, the end of a faithful pet trying to protect loved ones at the cost of sacrifice. 

"Only one of them is a child, and that's my son. I don't know what the rest are, but I can assure you they're not likely even human," Keiei scoffed with a dark gleam in her eye. "You should know that, you're working for the witch! You don't even respect what miniscule bloodlines there are between you and I!" 

"Funny," Asuka answered coolly, "if there was a person that I ever thought would decry family ties, it would be you, Keiei." 

Keiei didn't bother answering that. Instead, she charged in with an attack, blood fury in her eyes. **"PREPARE TO DIE, WHITE LILY!!!!!!!!!"**

**"IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN YOU HAVE, BLACK BLADE!!!!!!!!!!"** Asuka countered, racing to meet the other's challenge. 

The pair met in the center, blades singing out against each other as the swords locked. The two were pulled back and met once again with a vicious clash, the paired shafts of metal pounding against each other in furious blows, each of their owner moving with furious anger and rage, both determined to end this conflict between them for once and for all. The look on Keiei's face was the very image of bedlam itself, her need to destroy and rend for her twisted goal at all costs prevalent in the insanity of her eyes. On the other hand, the situational awareness of battle was clearly showing in the eyes of Asuka, her mind searching for a way to end this meaningless conflict and assist with the others at hand. 

Leaping back, Keiei called up spheres of energy in her hand. Lobbing the orbs with one hand, she shouted, **"HAPPODAKIRIN SHOWER!!!!!!!!"** and immediately burst forward, directly behind the ki strike. If her plan worked, she would be able to score a final, fatal blow against the White Lily, paving the way for the slaughter of Nabiki and her creatures. Once she did that, she could rescue her son and figure out what was the next stage in what to do to get her husband back--and where exactly was Ranma, during all this, anyway? 

Asuka expected something of the sort, so she countered as fast as she could. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out objects and threw them with true precision; the metallic discs slamming into the ki bombs and detonating them in phosphorescent pulses of explosive light. Their use expended and mission completed, the slagged, warped remains of the shuriken fell to the ground with a metallic clatter, the heated remains burning smoking holes in the tatami mats on the ground. 

Meanwhile, the distraction allowed Keiei to strike true. Moving in like a bolt of light herself, the Black Blade seemed to appear out of the detonations, swinging her katana in a deadly arc and drawing a line of gore on Asuka's arm. Reeling from the blow, Asuka made a desperate parry, only to nearly take a stab through the chest as Keiei seized her advantage with all the finesse of a berserk's frenzy. As the dark crimson of her blood stained her clothes, Asuka took a chancy move to get out of her situation; leaping up without notice, she spun and delivered a blasting reverse spin kick to the ravenhair's head, connecting on the right side and propelled her into a nearby wall. Landing, she moved forward and stabbed into Keiei's shoulder, eliciting a howl of uproarious pain from the other combatant. Still wincing from the bloody agony of her arm, Asuka bounded back to reassess the situation at hand. 

"Now," Keiei seethed, "we finish this once and for all, Asuka!" 

"I readily agree!" the Amazon snarled, forgetting about her pain, charging forward once again. Blade clashed against blade once more, this time both slivers of steel flying fast enough they seemed as lightsabers, the blur of their movement appearing to leave light trails of their own. The look of determined rage set upon the faces of both women, and there was certainty that only one was going to walk away from this one alive. 

From her point of view, Kasumi held the children behind her, terrified at the situation unfolding in front of her. Hikaru's dear pet was no dead, and a new person she hadn't seen before was no in effect the one defending them. There was no way out of here save through the space where the two combatants were busily trying to eviscerate the other, and should Keiei win, they were all as good as dead--and there was no idea what would happen should the Amazon win. The only thing that Kasumi was sure of was that whoever won, there was going to be some serious repercussions, and as usual, this family would suffer them. 

~*~ 

From where he stood, watching the various battles unfold on the Saotome property, Sharan had a realization. It was that sort of understanding, borne of a crisis, that their assault team wasn't going to survive this mess, that despite the overwhelming odds they were throwing at these people, there was something different about them, something so completely out of the norm that the abnormal could be blasé for them. 

It would make sense. Even now as he stood, demons summoned by his spells were getting seriously beaten by a mere wisp of a woman dressed in robes; at another angle, the idiot stormtroopers were getting their just desserts from what looked like a bear, of all things. Though he couldn't see Estima and her opponent, chances were that she was probably in serious trouble as well. 

_So this is the family of the Pillar,_ he comprehended, analyzing that thought and all that it meant. If this group were related to a woman that had become a goddess on another world, it would stand to reason that all of them had that same power within. _Perhaps Daimler's earlier idea to use the children as bait could be wrong. Maybe, just maybe, we can capture the power within one of these souls, see if that person's a match for the Pillar._

Sharan smiled. It would be perfect ease to change the operation's parameters, and if what Barina had told him of Daimler's latest plan, the two ideas would dovetail nicely. It would be the fruition of the Fuhrer's plans, and at the same time a delectable irony that such a force could be brought to bear against not only one but both universes at hand. With the way things were progressing, if that force wasn't brought into play relatively soon in the war, the Pillar's forces might, Gott verbieten, actually be capable of defeating the Vanden Plaz. 

Reaching into his cloak, Sharan pulled out a small metal ball. On the world they'd first ended up on--Autozam, a place that reminded him much of his home town of Munchen, for some odd reason--this silver and black orb was used as a sort of probing device, mainly for medical purposes. However, Sharan, Barina and Citroen had taken a few of them and adjusted them to their own needs, such as this one. Tapping it on the top, a soft green light spilled out of the scanning diode, pronouncing it ready to do its master's bidding. 

Throwing it towards the Saotome home, it would analyze then capture the person most suited to what he had in mind. By the time the others realized that one of their own was missing, Sharan would be able to set up a return trip back to Cephiro with whoever survived the combat down below. 

_Not,_ he admitted silently, _that I think anyone will._

~*~ 

Miko pushed herself back to her feet with as much strength as she could muster. Somehow, she managed to beat seven of the eight beasts, and all she wanted to do at the moment was to return back to the hot springs of the home she'd known for so long. But she was a priestess, and she not only had a mission to perform in defeating these demons and to see this family safe, she also had a personal obligation to make sure that her friends would survive this day. 

It suddenly dawned on her that she never had friends before, not really. The priests were her family back at the shrine, and treated her as one of them, but they were never close to her, never got more than personal. While it was untoward that they would approach her in a romantic manner (something she understood), they had never approached her in a manner of friendship, either. Even the few people in town she knew kept themselves apart from her, as though they knew the nature of her curse and considered her a demon with beautiful form rather than a troubled young woman. Assuming, of course that she was a woman and not the demon she felt they thought her to be. 

But there was now a group that thought of her as a friend, and had even gone out of their way to say so. Kasumi-dono, Kodachi-dono and the children treated her with more than the average kindness; they showered respect and affection on her. That was, that had to be the sign of friendship, and that was something that Miko knew she had to be a part of. Somehow, a part of her knew even in the ur-life she led before this, she had no one that she could rightly call friend, that there had been no one until now. 

Unfortunately, the sudden attack against her gave her little time to think about it. Moving out of the way, she dashed backwards as the ground below her exploded into a massive spray of rocks, dirt and a small section of the wall that had been caught in the blast radius. As the geysered earth began to succumb to gravity, Miko focused on her opponent for a second, the final demon that she had to deal with. Something told her this was going to, by far, be the hardest one to beat, the ringleader of the group. 

The first impression she got of it was a giant, towering over four meters in height and with a breadth of the great Daibutsu of Kamakura itself. Then there was a whiff of smoke that obscured everything, and when it cleared, Miko found herself staring at a twisted, broken-mirror image of herself. Granted, the image was dressed substantially different than she was and had a fancier hairstyle too, but there was something dark and deadly about the doppelganger, something that indicated this was no mere reflection. 

Miko didn't waste time moving into a defensive posture. "Who are you and what do you want?" 

The copy spoke to her, her voice sultry, Japanese broken and with a melodious accent that Miko couldn't identify. "Show you side do not see. You hide evil side now to be shown to you. This who you is." Before the Shinto priestess could take stock of the situation the dark clone rushed towards Miko, shouting, **"Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken!"** A thousand punches came at Miko at once and already wounded, she was unable to dodge the brunt of them. Several hundred strikes connected, staggering the priestess back from the onslaught of this evil twin before her. 

"Kill you now," the demoness continued, her cruel smile seeming a mockery of the usual sincere smile Miko gave. "Kill you much, take your place." 

"I don't think so," Miko snarled, anger coming to the forefront. Leaping into the air with what strength she could, she came down for an attack... 

…which the demoness laughed about. Punching the ground with ridiculous ease, she canted, **"Bakusai Tenketsu!"** The ground beneath her fist exploded and the storm of earth rushed up, pummeling against Miko, pushing her back and painfully against the ground. Not merely content with dealing with that damage, the other woman punched her hand forward, unleashing an energy vortex with a cry of **"Hiryu Shotenha!" **

Knowing it would be the end of her if she didn't move quickly, she dived forward as the ki-cyclone blasted over her. The second it cleared, she darted into the demoness' attack range, screaming, **"Ohitaki Matsuri Mai!"** Fists glowing with her orange ki, Miko returned the high-speed punches at her foe, with fortunately similar results. Though the clone moved faster, she was still unable to outmaneuver the onslaught and took several painful blows. **"You're not me at all!"** Miko seethed. **"I am neither cruel or harmful!"**

The demoness smiled. "Yes you is. You is born--" The words never came out as Miko delivered a jaw-snapping kick to the side of the other woman's face, sending her spinning in a shower of spittle and blood. 

**"You lie, demon. I KNOW who and what I am! I am Miko, Shinto Fighting Priestess of the Shrine of the Duelists' Ring and I will brook no darkness from the likes of you!"** Her eyes filling with holy rage, Miko could no longer contain the anger and wrath she held, could no longer bind the contempt she had for this unholy creature. _This monster thinks to deceive me, make me think that it can read who I was. I don't know if that's true, but I **do** know that's **not who I am!**_

"Time for die!" the demoness screamed, bringing her hands up and pointing them at Miko. With little difficulty, she released a blast, shouting at the top of her lungs, **"MOKO TAKABISHA!!!!!!!!"** A reddish-orange blast of force ripped away from the demoness' hands, heading on a fatal collision course with Miko. There would be no way that anyone, the Shinto priestess included, would survive an attack like that. 

Miko closed her eyes, put her hands together, and prayed. Opening her eyes, seeing the beam onrushing like a freight train, she began to wave her hands and arms in circular, spiraling motions, whispering words that had been around since the world began: **"RIN, PYO, TO, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, SAI, ZEN--"** With a look on her eyes that approached beatification, the miko smiled and said, "Let's play your game, demon!" Her hands glowing, she drew the familiar five-pointed star, slammed her hands forward onto its plane and screamed **"SETSURI KASAKU--SHINTOKUZAIKAIJUMON!!!!"** On cue the Divine Virtue Purification Blast volcanoed from the star, a pure whitish-orange beam that raced against its counterpart, racing to connect in a pulse of incredible force. 

The blast connected with the gentleness of a small tactical nuke, completely flattening a good-size portion of the perimeter wall as well as a few trees in the Saotome backyard. Spectators safely behind police lines now saw the same thing: a woman dressed in Chinese clothing fighting what appeared to be her twin, dressed roughly somewhere between a shinobi and a miko. Both women rushed forward for another rounds of attacks, these hits far more personal and damaging than previous. 

The demoness leapt towards the miko, her acrobat's thrust kick coming straight at Miko like a human lance. The priestess, however, swatted the demoness aside. Getting her second wind, Miko gave a terse smile. "What, are we beginning to give up now, hellspawn? If you truly were me, you'd know that I never give up." 

"Kill you now, kill you good," the demoness snarled in a singsong voice. Moving forward, she released the Tenshin Amaguriken again, but Miko countered with her own Ohitaki Matsuri Mai, both sets of hands moving faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Micronized sonic booms erupted in the space between the two combatants, a thousand firecracker bursts that continued on as the fists moved fast enough to create vacuum pockets where the air rushed in. This continued for endless spans of seconds, the two combatants determined to one-up the other. 

However, after one second and fifty-eight punches, Miko gave a hint of a bare smile. The reason for it came a second later as the world exploded in a fiery burst of solar flame. The demoness screeched in pain, unable to take the heat of ki-fire scorching her damned soul. Rearing her head back and screaming with an ear-shattering shriek, the creature was now vulnerable. 

Miko used that advantage, glad that at the last second she was able to remember the old Yokei no Seika trick her master taught her. One of the few spells the wily old priest knew, she used her ki vice magic to replicate it, and it seemed that the replication worked as well as the original did. However, this was not the moment to waste time gloating, this was a time for decisive action--either she put down this demon once and for all, or it would put her down and subsume her life with a strange copy. 

Thundering, "You have mocked me for the final time, creature!" Miko's ki exploded into an aura that blinded the world around her. "You want to be human, demoness--**LEARN THE PAIN OF HUMANITY!!!!! RIN, PYO, TO, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, SAI, ZEN--KIRIBI MIKO MAI!!!!**" Initiating her final attack, the priestess put everything she could into her assault, boring through the creature's defenses. Miko launched 827 punches, a quick hurricane kick, then an uppercut, launching the creature into the air. Following via a well-honed jump, the priestess went into another combination of 674 ki-explosive rapid punches to the chest, an aerial rounding snap kick to the face (also charged with ki), an elbow smash, and a reverse snap kick, drawing blood from the doppelganger. As the creature went spinning to the earth, Miko pulled out the last of her spellwards. Harshly whispering a prayer, she loosed the storm of paper at the demon. 

The magical sheets of paper slammed onto the creature at a ballistic rate, adhering to the skin and burning into the soul of the demon. Uttering a mad, tortured howl as it plowed into the ground, more and more of the mystical weapons were brought against it, covering it in a swarm of papers as though it were a dying insect being torn apart by a horde of army ants. 

As the ground began to smolder with the furnace-level heat and flames of unnatural death, Miko took one final step to halt the beast. Reaching in her pocket for a small vial, she unstopped the small cork and poured clear liquid on the ward-enveloped beast. Jerking already from the pain, the beast began to howl more as the blessed sake burrowed down onto the bound, mummified thing, making it thrash all the more. 

"Now to teach you the lesson you so richly deserve, monster." Her aura glowing with a power that usually only a senior priest could attain, Miko went over to the demon's side and began to trace designs in the air, her aura leaving trails of light to dance and sparkle in the night as though a flight of fireflies followed her index finger's every movement. Etching arcane patterns that only a few could comprehend, Miko took a chance and said, "You wished to suborn my life and corrupt it. I give it to you freely now, so that you may know the error of your ways." With that, the miko dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the creature, infusing her life force into the being. 

For a second, the power around the two intensified to the point where it seemed a binary sun had set up shop in the Saotome yard. Eventually the searing light faded into nothingness and the creature, still buried under the wards, began to still. A thousand images burned through the mind of the Shinto priestess, not entirely clear yet too visceral not to be fragments of a life she once led-- 

_...wandering around China, the strongest of her generation, only to be beaten by an outsider... _

...following the outsider to Japan, only to find a man beyond her wildest dreams. The man was with another woman, but she was willing to kill that other woman to get what she wanted... 

...after years of trying, she managed to kill the woman who'd been her obstacle to everything, but there would be a price the Mountain Girl would have to pay for sinking the Sunrise, as the Wild Horse forever ran from her.... 

Miko stood, shaking her head and watching the form of the defeated demon, as it slowly began to shrink and take on a less defined shape. Whatever had run through her head, part of it was who she'd been in that life before she became Miko. Was there an answer to what she feared knowing? Yes, there was, but the gods had been merciful to her and continued to hide away names, faces, points of reference. She now knew that she'd once been an assassin of a sort, but she also now knew that whatever that woman had been like, she no longer existed in the frame of the pious priestess. 

Hearing a scream to her right, Miko closed her eyes and rushed towards it, knowing it would lead her back into battle. It was the way things were now. She'd been given her abilities if not her memory to make up for her crimes, and her cursed form to instill humility and to remind her of what she should strive to be. Now having a clear purpose for the first time in her new life, Miko dived into her new world and friends eagerly, ready to give whatever it took. 

~*~ 

The house was aflame and it would burn to its foundations. Nothing could stop that now; the fire was too out of control and the local fire department quite rightly feared stepping closer to the absolute chaos that was present. The best that could be hoped for in this situation was that the conflagrations--fire or otherwise--wouldn't spread to the surrounding homes. Regardless, it would take a long time for the damage that had been done to this section of Kyoto to heal; though the Saotome property could be rebuilt, the peace and serenity that this neighborhood had was shattered in the most violent way possible, and it would likely take years if not decades before it went back to normal. 

_Nerima was once like that, I'm sure,_ Kodachi thought while in mid-air, _but now it's devolved into a place where you expect nothing less than everyday anarchy. I'd hate to see this place go that way._ Even still, she knew it was inevitable in this situation. So the Dancing Rose went, so chaos followed. 

The hypothetical turned into cold hard fact again as Kodachi completed her arc and connected violently with Estima's face. Having not expected such an unorthodox move, the kunoichi took the blow unshielded, crumpling to the ground. Kodachi had just a half-second to stabilize a landing before she found herself cartwheeling backwards to avoid a footsweep by her opponent. Shuriken stormed through the immediate vicinity and it was through a minor miracle that Kodachi was able to dodge. 

Bringing herself to her feet, she drew her breath in pained, gasping spurts. She felt both the weakness of injury and bloodloss, knew that she was off her game. Her only consolation at the moment was that her opponent was in just as bad a shape. Both women clearly looked not at their best, and if there was something to be derived from this, it was that they were definitely both at the edge. 

"You know, it is a true shame," the shadow dancer commented between gasps, "that you choose to oppose me. You might be the best fighter of your time, but I am far better than you are. In a way, I suppose it's like destroying a fine work of art out of necessity--a regrettable task, but one that must be done." She gave Kodachi a not unkind smile and answered, "If it is any consolation, I have been honored to fight both you and the priestess. It has been a while since I have come into contest with anyone approaching my level of skill." 

Kodachi looked at the woman, not saying a thing. Here was a situation where the world was burning around them, innocents were at risk, and this woman was actually more concerned about honor in battle? To put it mildly, things were highly out of sorts at the moment, and it wasn't likely to get any better. 

"You aren't going to win," Estima said in a plainspoken voice. "You have no chance to beat me. You've managed to stop me so far, but you're going to die now. It's just the way of things." The kitsune kunoichi folded her hands together, and her blood-red aura sparked into life, the energy seeming as a hungry ghost waiting to be fed. 

With an unspoken cue, Kodachi lifted off her feet, moving towards her foe unconsciously. Something primal moved within her, something fierce and unthinking. Moving at a pace that was animalistic, Kodachi's eyes filled with a placid calm, as though she was about to perform something vital to her soul enough to entrance her in a zen state. 

"So be it." Estima snapped her hand out, loosing her ki-fujiki. This was immediately followed by a second, third, and four more waves as both combatants entered what would finally be the endgame of the battle, the last time they would likely clash against one another. 

The attack bored past Kodachi, and with an agility that would have done a ballerina proud, she pirouetted and flipped out of the path of the small missiles, continuing her forward charge all the while. Reaching the point just in front of Estima, Kodachi cut loose with her Taikyokuken Senju Kombo faster than she ever had before. Waves of punches lashed out at the ninja, a blur of pure painful motion should even one of them connect. 

Estima stood her ground, stretching back and throwing a countermove to it. With every fist coming at her, the ninja blocked in some way or another, each of the movements parried or dodged. Finally, the two moved fast enough to be forcefully tossed away from each other via a localized sonic boom that blasted the ninja back into the burning remnants of the Saotome home. Undaunted, Kodachi flipped in mid-air and bolted straight into the building, heedless of her own safety. This was going to end, and it was going to end **now**. 

Moving through the smoke and flames, Kodachi moved, ready for anything. It was a final confrontation and there was no knowing exactly what the other would do. Carefully, she stopped momentarily to pull the three spikes out of her leg. Though it hurt like hell to remove them and started a new flow of blood, it was easier to deal with that than the limited mobility leaving them there might entail. Gingerly moving on the leg, she threw the weapons out of the home, into the limited safety of the outdoors. 

Immediately, the Dancing Rose jerked to her left, narrowly avoiding being buried by the sudden caving in of a nearby wall. Cartwheeling back into the smoky interior, she could see little else save for the walls of cloudy gray around her and the occasional flashes of lethal fire. Somewhere in all of this was the ninja, and Kodachi had to take her down once and for all if she, Miko and the others were going to make it out of this intact. 

As the ceiling groaned under the weight of fire and the above items, Kodachi realized that it wasn't just a question of merely defeating her foe, but also of escaping to safety in time...and there was no way to know how much time was left. 

~*~ 

On the other side of the torched structure, Estima picked herself up off the ground, listening for the sound of a person moving through the mess. Despite her exhaustion and injuries, she felt completely alive. This was the moment, the primal instance that she lived and thrived for. She was Kukogawa Aikawa, Estima, the kitsune kunoichi, and every part of her very essence called for her to commit to whatever it would take for her to complete her tasks. Drawing herself closer to one of the few unburned sections of the home left, she stretched out with her senses, feeling for her enemy through the enhanced perception she had. 

A rock concert's worth of sound was what she could hear. Timbers groaned, fire snarled and crackled, electrical conduits in the home sizzled and burst as the flame consumed them. Here and there a pop made itself known, as did the occasional other sound. These were the sounds of fire, of flame. For the most part, they were natural cues, or in the case of the electrical equipment, perfectly reasonable to explain. 

Just beyond the sounds and slowly coming closer was the near silent fall of footsteps, the soft breathing of someone accustomed to that discipline. Estima smiled to herself; even as injured as she looked, the other martial artist was still playing by the rules of the game. It would likely make her death that much more sweeter when Estima ran her blades through the combatant that opposed her. It would be about time, too; Estima lived a life of honor as both a kitsune kunoichi and an officer of the Imperial Japanese Army, but even more important than those two was her calling as the personal retainer to Lady Botan's family. Estima couldn't afford to make another mistake as she had before, and if she was ever to face her mistress again, she had to do what personal honor required. The dancer; and later, the miko, must die for their effrontery...as well as for being nearly as good as Estima was. 

As Estima drew her final weapons, the kunai she saved for special occasions, she almost felt bad for a second; once she completed her acts, there would be no one good enough to challenge her anymore, and completing Sharan's part of the mission would be too easy in and of itself. But that was the nature of her business, she realized as she sank into the hazy blue depths of the burning house, waiting for the approach of her enemy...and the kill that would come about. 

~*~ 

The air around the two combatants seemed to shimmer with the sparking, dancing remnants of energy. Both the Black Blade and the White Lily stood, calling up their reserves of energy. To Kasumi, the whole thing seemed like a binary star gone mad and about to supernova amongst her and the childrens' midst. There would be no safety, no surety. 

Suddenly, both combatants tore against each other, neither afraid of what was to come and both ignoring the unwilling spectators. The first to strike was Asuka, dashing to Keiei's side and opening fire with one of her own attacks, a strobing series of flashed kicks, each one slamming Keiei across the face and chest. However, on the eighth one, Keiei coughed up blood. Despite the pain to the raven-haired fighter, it was just enough to distract Asuka momentarily, and give Keiei the edge, which she seized with a fury. 

**"TAIFUSHU!!!!!!!"** Keiei snap-kicked towards Asuka, tagging her twice. The first blow came across the chest as Keiei's foot slammed painfully into the flesh just above Asuka's heart. This was followed up as the point-blank Typhoon Kick as the energy blasted straight into the platinum-maned woman with no chance to dodge or counter. A scream followed as a ripping sound came a half-beat before. Blood tore through the air and when the strike ended a half-second later, the pressure of the attack tossed the combatant into the nearest wall with a sharp **_crack_**. 

Kasumi screamed and that drew unwanted attention. Her eyes blazing with unnatural hatred, Keiei looked in the Tendo family housefrau and snarled, "I'll deal with you next as soon as I take care of Asuka here. Wait your turn!" Pointing a hand at Kasumi, she loosed a blast of indigo energy, violating another tenet of the martial rules she claimed to follow. The bolt of ki splashed against Kasumi's right shoulder and sent her spinning, her impromptu dance finally extinguished by a dizzying blow to the face as she careened into a nearby wall. 

Hiro stared in complete shock, which Akama, still standing in front of his crying younger siblings, watched the woman with a mixture of anger and despair. He knew this woman was good, maybe even as good as his aunt Nabiki or his parents. But there was no honor to her movements, none of the martial righteousness that his parents and aunt always cautioned to him. This woman was a bully, and worse still, she was a bully with no one to stop-- 

**"KEIEI!!!!!"** With a scream of rage that rivaled the gods themselves, Asuka rushed to her feet and moved in for the kill, eyes blazing with a furious hatred. Energy dancing around her as she brought up the final amounts of ki she had within her, she moved in with angry rage. 

"Time for you to die, Asuka," Keiei seemed to yawn in disinterest. But there was no idle motion as the combatant whispered darkly, **"MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYU FINAL ATTACK!!!! HAPPO TENMAREPPA!!!!"** Keiei raised her hand to the air, a sphere of power forming in her outstretched palm that grew impossibly larger by the minute. Eventually, the ki-ball bulged to grotesque proportions, and with a grin that bordered on the insane, Fuitamu Keiei swung her arm forward in one great swipe. The massive globe became a monstrous gout of energy, tearing forward with an oddly slow speed, but it mattered little as the Happosai Demon Wave consumed everything in its path like a voracious raptor on the hunt. Due to the confines of the room, there was no place to run, no place to hide, and not only was Asuka caught in the path of the strike, so too were Kasumi and the children. 

Keiei, realizing what she'd done, moved forward to try to cancel her own attack. She'd placed everyone in the path of her strike in her blind rage, and now unless she stopped it, her ultimate goals would fail and any victory here would turn into a self-inflicted case of infanticidal defeat. 

Kasumi came to quickly enough to see the tearing stream of energy crawling towards them, blocking their only hope of escape. Seeing the children, her maternal instincts kicked in and she moved to put herself in the path of the attack. She didn't know or care if she would survive; Ono Kasumi's only goal now was to save the lives of her niece, nephews and son and make sure they would not fall to the blast. As she spread her arms out in an attempt to act as a living shield, she looked at the Chinese Amazon, picking herself off the ground. Kasumi gave herself a beatific smile; somehow she knew the Amazon wouldn't let the children be injured. _To you I bequeath their safety, Amazon. Please protect my young._

Asuka looked up dizzily and peered into Kasumi's fearful and hoping glance. She gave Kasumi a tiny yet understanding smile as she moved to intercept the blast. There would be payback between her and Keiei, and if the other woman was willing to incinerate everything to defeat her, innocents included, she'd become a murderess, and Asuka couldn't abide wanton, unjustifiable murder. Stepping into the path of the blast, Asuka drew her power around her like a cloak and instead of using her ki to power up her final attack, channeled it into saving lives. Pushing her palms out, the White Lily prepared for Keiei's Ki Onslaught. 

Demonic strike and Amazon defense met in a violent clash of light and power. A shockwave tore through the surrounding area, flattening almost everything in its path. The air shimmered and finally turned a pure, blinding white, caught up in the forces of white noise and a spectacular detonation of bioenergy. All around her Asuka heard myriad wails and screams, though if it was the others--or even her own voice joining this anarchic choir--she had no way of knowing. A series of jagged explosions ripped through the whole of the area, and she felt buffeted by forces stronger than she'd ever known in her entire life. Still she held on, though, knowing that giving up would destroy everything, herself included. 

_Khu Lon, give me strength,_ Asuka mentally pleaded. _Ancestors and Amazons that have come before me help me to hold on and turn the tide of dark evil. I am not worthy of my status as the successor to the great elder Cologne, but I ask you in this one event to give me the aid to prove myself to be up to the task._ The act alone seemed to infuse her with a new force, and Keiei found herself able to press forward into the strike, possibly even having enough power left to... 

_...break... _

...the... 

...attack! 

There was a final, dazzling shower of light, followed by the air rippling and dancing in front of Asuka's hands. Finally everything stilled and went silent, and the Chinese Amazon crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Had she turned to look to her left, though, she would have seen that she'd mostly succeeded in her plans. 

Mostly. In the space where Ono Kasumi had held herself up as a shield for the lives of her dearest ones, was a burnt crater, smoking and stinking with the scent of charred human remains. Other than the hole, which had burned through the dojo floor to the ground below, nothing else remained. 

Kasumi had protected those most dear to her, but at a terrible, final price. 

It was a blessing that Keiei's strike had rendered the children unconscious, for not even Keiei could have withstood the maddening howl Hiro would have uttered if he knew his mother was in the domain so many of her family members were already--the next world. 

Keiei blinked for a minute, stunned at what had transpired. Not only had Asuka moved into the path to stop the strike and somehow managed to succeed, there was enough bleedover to incinerate the witch herself. Saotome Nabiki was now dead, and the path to her child was clear. When she'd freed her son from the glamorie and rid the earth of those demons next to him and the abomination that was her half-sister, Keiei would have a talk with her son and find out what happened to Ranma. If he was still alive, the battle was not yet done; if he'd been killed by Nabiki, she'd avenged him and she would remember the man she loved always, and raise their son to be a man amongst men. 

Seeing that her plans had finally come to fruition, the Black Blade bent down to pick up her katana then would do the final deeds that needed to be attended to. Once that was complete, she would then take her son and head back to her ancestral home. She had her brother to reckon with, and then to plan her long-delayed revenge against Shidou Hikaru. Filled with rapture that after all this time everything was falling into place, she took a step with blade in hand... 

...then felt the punishing effects of the energy expenditure of her attack. Happosai had always stressed to her that the Happo Tenmareppa was to be the absolute last chance to defeat an opponent, as the strike drained away such bioenergy from the wielder that it would be enough to cause death in all but the strongest of casters. That much she remembered and was sure that she'd prepared for that, but in doing so, she'd forgotten the other side of the coin--that even in those strong enough to withstand the attack, there would still be a condition of torpor needed, which came in the form of a total and complete coma. As Keiei's world blacked out with fiendish speed, her last thoughts were that at least she'd freed her son from his slavery. That was the first step. 

Had she been conscious, she would have regretted it a second later as a second war broke out in the same spot, heralded by a blossom of burning wood and heated flame. 

~*~ 

Miko turned to run towards the rest of them when she heard a high-pitched whine behind her. The Shinto priestess turned around, staring at where'd she'd stood a second ago. In the distance, the hole in the perimeter fence revealed that those watching from earlier were gone including, it seemed, the local law enforcement as well; apparently the intensity of the fighting at hand had frightened them off as someone must have come to the conclusion that the battle could possibly expand beyond the boundaries of the Saotome home. That was a sobering enough concept for anyone, Miko included, as she wished to see no innocents hurt. 

The wail sounded beneath the pile of spellwards again, and Miko reached her hand into them. At first she pulled out the tattered clothing the demon had worn. Part of her felt disgusted by that; the unabashedly tightness of the clothing indicated a personality so in tune with sexuality that it was never consciously acknowledged. The miko was highly embarrassed about her own looks, and the one time she'd been complimented on her attractiveness, she blushed so much she feared to step out of her room in the shrine for days. The other thing was that the feeling she could get were that these clothes somehow stood for warriors unguided by principles as hers were; just like that ivory-haired woman from earlier in the evening. If she also wore this, it was an indicator that there were no guiding tenets for these--what word had Saotome-sensei used for them? Amazons?--people and thus each was guided by one's own rules. For good or evil it meant that each fell where their own morals lay. In a system like that, assuming that the demon's words were as true as the flashes of thought in her mind hinted them to be, it would be easy to understand why whoever Miko used to be was a beautiful monster. 

Plunging her hand in once more, she pulled out something even more surprising. With a wail that seemed to be the instinct of any child leaving the womb, Miko pulled a baby clear from the wards. Looking at it, she was surprised at first, but then it all made sense. The gods, in rebuilding her, had given her all her skills yet none of her dark memories of the past, but they saddled her with a curse to remind her to be a better person than she'd been in the past. Miko met their challenge with honor and did what she had to do and ended up a far better person for the experience. Looking at the baby girl with a baby's thin patch of purple hair and eyes a warm brown, Miko realized the kami had deigned to repeat their actions with the demon. Miko had told the demoness she would "face the pain of humanity", and the kami had decided that the demon would face that challenge, in the most literal way. 

The Shinto priestess wondered for a second of what to do, when she heard another scream--an adult's one--sound in the distance. With no time to waste, she cradled the child under her arms and tore off towards the sound. Her ability to fight may have been cut in half, but so long as evil threatened this family, she would not give up. 

Racing around the corner, she noted a gathering of people, all seemingly brainwashed and moving towards the Saotomes in the center. At the feet of the head of the household, the swordswoman lay bleeding and dying, with little chance to survive unless something was done and soon; Saotome Genma looked to be flagging despite the great numbers, it seemed, of foes he'd dealt with already. 

Miko announced her presence with a scissors kick, taking out a group of them. She'd barely landed and straightened herself on the ground before she had time to hold the baby close to her and leap into a helicoptering kick, breaking her way clear. As she reached the center of the melee, she ducked under Genma's hamfist blow and shouted, "Hold, Saotome-sensei! Take the child and your wife out of here while I deal with these pour souls!" 

Genma looked at Miko with mild surprise, caught by the fact that the proverbial cavalry had arrived and it was bearing a rather inopportune bundle of joy. "Child? What nonsense is this? And I can't move my wife, or else she'll die!" 

The Shinto priestess' answer was to thrust the child into Genma's hands. Reaching into her vest, she pulled out one final ward, the one that was only to be used in rare circumstances. Chanting Buddhist and Shinto spells to activate it, the ward erupted in a glowing blue flame not unlike the pure burning of the brightest stars in the nighttime sky. Miko bent down and placed it on Nodoka's unconscious body, and a net of light spread around the Saotome matron for a second before dissipating. In response, Miko staggered to her feet, punchdrunk, before slurring, "Tha'outa do't." She took a deep breath before continuing slowly, "It cost me a great deal of my own lifeforce to heal your wife in that manner, and any wound she has now I have taken for her." 

Genma looked at the priestess, not daring to speak. Finally, he gave her a terse nod, his eyes holding respect for her. Whoever she might or might not have been in the past, that person couldn't hold a candle to the vivacious and courageous young shrine maiden that stood before the Master of Saotome Martial Arts. Bending down quickly to take his wife, he held both of the females as he leapt over the nearby wall, towards the relative safety of the streets. 

Miko had many of them to deal with, and there was only one way to do so. However, these people were ensorcelled, not in control of their actions and shouldn't be held accountable for things likely done against their nature. Closing her eyes, Miko warded away the pain growing in her body like a tumor and the wash of red and black that threatened to rob her of her awareness. Praying that the combination would work, she thrust her fist into the air, palms spread out, calling forth the familiar centrifuge of power and ki. **"TO ALL OF YOU, ALL THOSE HELD UNDER THRALL BY DARKNESS I GIVE TO YOU YOUR FREEDOM!!!!!!! TENBATSUTEKIMEN TEIKIATSU, KAITEBAN—SAIKAIJUMON TENSHODAMA!!!!"**

As was the norm for the move, the searing blast of ki began to rapidly swirl around Miko's outstretched arm, creating a mystical tornado that roared into the sky, a fiery vortex of burning orange and red that shook the area both with the force of its power and the shockwave that accompanied. Tearing towards the sky, the column of energy reached a crescendo as it burned through everyone, not carrying them along on the winds of the strike, but rather holding them in place by the force of the winds. The mandarin-hued force cyclone expanded exponentially, growing larger and stronger by the instant, carving itself a sizable swath in its immediate surroundings. 

As the blast reached a space about thirty meters in the air, the ki vortex exploded in a shower of white light, as tiny motes of fairies began to gently float down to the people on the ground. Like a gentle snow it alighted on everyone, giving the bystanders a sense of peace, but even more so coming into contact with the zombified victims, counteracting the dark magicks used on them and bringing them a benevolent amnesia and the freedom of their minds once more, even as their own bodies kicked in, ferociously screaming for a need for downtime. 

Seeing the freed people mercifully slipping into a healing sleep, Miko shed tears of joy, proud at her own victory in saving peoples' lives and their futures. Whispering a soft "Namu Amida Butsu," she closed her own eyes and let the red and black wash over her, dropping the warrior cleric into a well-deserved faint. 

~*~ 

Estima was fast. Sensing her opponent, she launched her last kunai and prepared a ki blast. The kunai flew through the air, thrown with precision with little way they could miss. The kunoichi prepared for this final confrontation, knowing that she had to defeat this woman at all costs, or else she could not live with the shame that would result. 

Kodachi was **faster**. Somehow expecting the blades to be coming her way, she fell back, allowing the twin knives to sail over her with a ridiculously clear space of about a meter. Kippupping back to her feet, she took a chance and dashed into the smoke. In doing so, she caught a glimpse of her enemy just for a second, and it was just enough to allow her to react. As one woman acted, so did the other. Kodachi got the first strike in, allowing for a painful flying kick, slamming the kunoichi straight out the other side of the burning home and towards the dojo. Kodachi leapt in to finish, but Estima ducked under Kodachi's next blow and landed one of her own, a double punch strike that nailed the dancer in the chest, then straight in the right eye. Despite the pain, Kodachi ignored it, then rapidly spun and cut loose with a high-speed kick attack, landing thirty blows and staggering back the other further. 

However, this was the moment that the rust-maned woman had been waiting for. Pulling her arm back, an angry ball of red appeared in Estima's hand. Within a matter of seconds, the ball of ki became a writhing, snarling orb of energy. Throwing it with as much force as she could put behind the throw, the kunoichi roared, **"NOW YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!! KITSUNE KOKUTENBOSATSUDAN!!!!!"** From her hands the ball turned into a shotgun blast of multiple small orbs of energy, each one carving their way through whatever they impacted--no burning or cutting, merely boring through the obstacle cleanly and continuing for several more meters before each exploded with the force of a stick of TNT. Behind the whole assembly the bottom floor of the Saotome home caved in via a massive detonation, dropping the second floor into the space as the flames roared anew, nearly completing the utter consumption of the ancient household. 

None of this, however, was noticed by Kodachi, who had expected the attack. The minute she heard the first sounds of motion, her dash turned into a ground slide, the lowest levels of Estima's strike passing barely above her. As the last of the balls blazed past and coming up close to the ninja, Kodachi immediately executed a tucked roll and leapt up, decking the woman with an unexpected uppercut. As her foe staggered back from the strike, it gave the Dancing Rose enough time to truly cut loose. With a look on her face more akin to confidence than rage, Kuno Kodachi called out in French a move she felt was appropriate enough to put down this murderous threat for once and for all: **"FINAL ATTACK--DANSE DU SOLIEL!!!!!!!!!"**

Her power exploding around her in rippling arcs of cyan, Kodachi moved into a flashdancing blur of punches and kicks, her body seeming to glow with a thousand neon colors. Each punch released a burst of light, while each kick sent a spray of ki-motes, shaped like rose petals, sailing. The sheer blitz of martial prowess pushed the woman farther back while dazing her, and as Kodachi leapt back as galaxies of rose petals floated around her firsts, Estima knew that she was doomed. A second later, as Kodachi launched the largest Hanabira Sandanju strike she ever fired, the ninja was brutally punched through the wall, headed to only the kami knew where. 

Kodachi looked at the hole she'd blasted Estima through, a weary but elated look on her bloody, bruised face. She wasn't sure if she killed the assassin, but it really didn't matter: if the kunoichi didn't get it straight who the real "Kuno Ichi" was around here, the Dancing Rose would have to get it across to her once more. But right now, a bit of rest would be nice. Like a few days. With a groan, the master martial artist pitched forward, falling face forward and landing on something relatively cool, fuzzy, and hard. 

Somehow, a part of her idly wondered what she landed on, and that part made her look. The results of that glance immediately banished any sense of completion for the moment. She found that she was leaning against the bloodied remains of something wet, furry, and cold. As her eyes focused, she realized that it was the decapitated remains of Ranma's pet dog, Hikari. Kodachi turned around immediately in the dimly lit room and threw up, tears stinging her eyes. Someone, possibly one of the ninja's allies, had murdered this animal, and why? Looking around the room, she found more answers. 

In the corner by the far side of the dojo, Asuka was unconscious, laying roughly in front of the children, also unconscious, with Akama shielding his younger siblings. But...where was Kasumi? Her motherly instincts should have allowed her to protect the children no matter what, unless.... Kodachi's eyes, despite her exhaustion, widened in shock at what the scene told. 

_Sh-she couldn't be...she **can't** be!_ Kodachi reacted in complete shock, what few slivers of strength and power she had left retreating from her body at this horrifying revelation. _Not Kasumi! No, take me, take anyone else, **but not KASUMI!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Kodachi arched back her head and screamed a silent roar of despair and pain, losing one of the few relatives she had left. She was too exhausted to even speak, and barely had enough energy to move, but it didn't matter. She felt herself going numb and certainly going into a tunnel of blackness, as her vision began to cave in around her. 

_Cave in?_

The ceiling groaned again, and Kodachi knew what it meant. With a superhuman effort, she pulled herself to her knees, half-crawling over to the children. Using what little strength she had left, she tried to put the boys over her shoulder, but couldn't do that and carry the babies at the same time. The ceiling groaned once more and tears poured in Kodachi's eyes. She couldn't let the children die here, there had to be another way to save them-- 

The ceiling cracked visibly now, star- and moonlight streaming into the structure, revealing the decrepit situation that it was in. There was little chance of survival if she didn't get them out of there and do it now! 

"Unggghh...." A voice warbled behind Kodachi, and the Dancing Rose turned to see her former enemy Asuka slowly moving to consciousness. The raven-haired beauty turned to scream for help, but a portion of the ceiling fell to the ground at the far side of the chamber, and that seemed to be enough to fully catch the Chinese Amazon's attention. Staring dizzily at Kodachi, there was a look of insane hatred on Asuka's face at first, one Kodachi didn't understand, given the White Lily's earlier words. A half-second later it was gone, reason again unknown, and Asuka was forcing herself to her feet, struggling to move towards Kodachi. 

"The--" Kodachi threw up blood in midspeech, turning away from the children. Her mouth still leaking blood, she looked at Asuka with her one good eye and rasped, "The children. **Please.**" 

Asuka merely nodded and moved to grab the older boys, as Kodachi strained to lift the babies' bassinet. With the edges of their strength faltering, the pair made their way towards Estima's involuntary exit hole, as the ceiling began to sag deeper and deeper and the frame on the northern side of the building began to buckle. Kodachi made her away through first, crawling through and moving with what final strength she had left to tear as far away from the building as she could, a mere five meters, but enough, she hoped, to take her away from the destroyed house and dojo. Looking at Ranma's babies, she thought a final _I will protect you, dear ones. I, your Aunt Kodachi, promise y--_ She couldn't even complete her thoughts as the blackness claimed her. 

Asuka gently shoved the boys out of the hole, then turned and quickly scanned the wrecked room for Keiei. _No matter what she's become, she's still my sis--_ The ceiling groaned with a loud crash, and it was clear only seconds remained before the whole ceiling collapsed. There was only the choice of the children or try to save Keiei too and risk failure. Under better conditions, Asuka would have risked it. But with barely enough strength to do what she had to do, the choice was clear. 

_Farewell, Keiei. May the kami be merciful to you in your next life._ Sending her final thoughts to her half-sister, the White Lily dived clumsily though the maw, scooped up the children, and with the greatest effort she could give, stumbled the last few feet towards where Kodachi lay. She set down the children by their aunt then watched as both the Saotome home and dojo, a home that had stood forever, collapsed as the final victims of this battle. With a final tortured roar, the last of the home fell apart, caving in on itself even as the dojo did the same, the final resting place for a dog that died defending its masters and a madwoman whose reasons for murdering an innocent housewife Asuka would never know. 

Satisfied that she'd done right by the code of Nicheju, Sazuran Asuka, the White Lily of the Chinese Amazon clan, slipped once more into her regularly scheduled coma. 

~*~ 

Standing a distance away from the whole scene, Sharan watched the disaster. All three of the stormtroopers dead; Estima, laying at his side in a gelatinous stasis sheath, broken almost completely and near-death herself. The mage shook his head, wondering how such a perfectly planned operation, despite that idiot Dacia's attempts to screw things up, managed to fail. 

_I know the answer to this,_ he realized, pulling a small metal box out of his cloak. _It is the family of the Pillar. They are powerful beyond comparison, and maybe we had no chance of winning here. But thanks to my analysis, perhaps we still have a chance of winning the war, even as we've lost this battle._ Regardless, it wouldn't be a pleasure tendering the report to Daimler; the unbelievable prospect that elite Waffen SS troops had fallen to inferior foreigners would rattle the whole of the Vanden Plaz High Command, if not the whole of the entire organization. 

But that was something to consider, he mentally muttered as he placed the cube on Estima's stasis pod, for another time. As he began to move his hands in the arcane patterns that would open the warpspell to Cephiro, he idly wondered if there would be a time to consider that. Both the cube and the stasis pod winked out of existence, followed by something else behind the mage. Seconds later, Sharan followed, leaving the battleground behind in full retreat. 

~*~ 

Asuka opened her eyes softly, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings. The room looked like nothing that could ever be in that other house, and somehow everything felt slightly colder. She motioned to rise, but found that she couldn't muster the strength to do so. 

"Don't move, child. You've been through an impossibly rough ordeal, and I do not want my heir to be injured further." Asuka knew that voice and turned her head slightly. She found herself looking at Cologne, the look on the wizened crone's face one of concern. "It is good to see you back amongst the land of the living, child. You've been out for a whole week." 

"A week?" Asuka whispered, unable to comprehend that so long had passed since the fight. To her it only felt like the instance of minutes, as though nothing had occurred. 

Cologne nodded. "We were very worried about you, enough so that the lot of you were moved to a hospital. When it became feasible to move you all, you were brought here to Tokyo." Cologne spread her arms out, taking in the whole of the room. "You are in one of the guest rooms of the Saotome home in Nerima." Seeing the look of confusion on the younger girl's face, Cologne amended with, "The home belongs to Saotome Ranma and his wife. He's a Grandmaster of the Arts now, as I understand, so he is rather well off." 

Asuka nodded at this, then seemed to realize something. "What of the others? The children, Kodachi, and the priestess?" 

"The older boys are asleep in Akama's room, recovering from the blows they were dealt. The babies are also in their crib, none the bit harmed for this incident. As for the two women, that I do not know, but from what I understand, they are planning to hunt down Kasumi's murderers." Cologne paused for a bit, then added with a note of pride, "I know you would do the same, Asuka. You are an Amazon." 

The younger girl seemed to nod slightly in appreciation of the older woman's words before drifting back to sleep. Cologne bent over and touched Asuka's forehead, whispering, "Sleep well, my heir. Though you are not of my blood, you are the last of my family." Giving the dosing girl a smile of pride she could never, to her shame, give Xian Pu, Cologne left the room and headed downstairs. As the Elder of the Tribe descended the flight, she was met by weary but proud Nodoka, one arm in a sling and the other holding a small babe to her chest. At Nodoka's side, Genma stood to support his wife in both body and soul. _These two, despite all I have done to them, have given me more than I deserve._

Seeming to read Cologne's thoughts, Nodoka answered, "It was your warrior that came to our rescue in our darkest hour. Without her, the children wouldn't have survived. Sheltering you and her is the least we can do, and the signal of a truce between our families." Behind the Saotome woman, Genma nodded his head solemnly. Nodoka paused and then said, "I know it has been a bit, but I believe that Asuka asked on your behalf for our assistance?" 

"I thank you nonetheless in attending to her injuries and for putting up with this old woman again," Cologne answered, bowing. "As for the request, it is of no matter any longer. What is lost cannot be recovered anymore, and the Amazon tribe must look to a new future without it." 

"I understand," Nodoka responded, inclining her head. "Of course, you two are welcome to stay as long as it takes for your protégée to heal." 

Cologne smiled and nodded once more. That condition met, she then ventured another topic. "So, what now? I understand that a hunting party has been mounted against the people who caused you so much grief." 

Nodoka's eyes began to water at the loss of Kasumi; the only remaining Tendo left was now Nabiki, and not only was there no way of letting her know what happened, there was no way to be sure that she was even alive. Unable to speak, she turned away and let the tears fall freely for the girl that had been like her own daughter. Instinctively she held the baby close to her body, needing new life to comfort the old. 

In her stead, it was Genma that responded. Adjusting his glasses, he spoke, his own voice tight with emotion. "Kodachi believes that the killers came from Germany, in retaliation for something that Ranma had done to them." In brief, he repeated what Kasumi had told them about Ranma and company's trip, and how they were up against new sorts of ruthlessness they were unaccustomed to dealing with. "It seems," Genma sighed, his own eyes beginning to water, "that they wanted to kill my grandchildren, but were willing to settle for Kasumi. Kodachi refused to let them get away with this, and so off she went. The other woman...was a friend of Kasumi's as well, and being a Shinto fighting priestess, she agreed to head off to Europe with her. They should be on their way to Paris right about now." 

There was a slight instant, Cologne somehow felt, that Genma seemed to be hiding something from her. However, she chalked it up to the Saotomes' grief and the situation that was still to be resolved. For a change, the Amazon elder decided to not push it any further. "I understand, Genma. If there is anything my tribe can do for you, please let me know." 

"Thank you, but no, this is a family matter and we already have people on hand to deal with it." Putting a supportive arm around his wife, the old Master of Saotome Mesabetsu Kakuto Ryu smiled. "Besides, as you can tell, we have other concerns at the moment." 

"Such as your grandchildren, no doubt," Cologne agreed. 

"That, and our daughter," Genma said with a catching note of pride in his voice, the only kind a father could have. 

At Genma's mention of the child, Nodoka smiled faintly, tried her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. "The miko found this child, abandoned by the crowd during the battle. While our house is being rebuilt, we can have the child here with us while we care for Ranma and Kasumi's children. If by the time we get back and no one has claimed the child, we'll have no choice but to adopt the child and raise it as our own." The look of love and tenderness on Nodoka's face indicated that by far this was her preference. "I've been wanting a daughter, anyway, and perhaps this is for the best." 

"May I hold her?" Cologne asked, adding, "What have you decided to name her?" 

"Her name's Rin," Nodoka answered, the dreamy look only a new mother could have in her eyes. Things would be different now, Nodoka knew; Rin would be raised far differently than her older brother, and with any luck, she would have no skills or desire for the Arts. It would be a challenge to raise a child to have a normal life. With the slightest instant of reluctance to let go of her newfound daughter, Nodoka allowed the far older woman to take the child in hand. 

Taking the child in her arms, Cologne peered into the child's eyes, the baby gurgling and looking up at her. There was something about this child that seemed to tug at Cologne's heartstrings. The child was Chinese in ethnicity; that much was clear. But there was something more as well, and it seemed to relate to Rin's small thatch of violet hair and warm brown eyes. Even more, there was an effervescence about this child that far outstripped her years. 

_If I didn't know better, I would think that Rin is somehow related to Shampoo._ Cologne closed her eyes and felt for the child's ki, tapping into a wellspring that she hadn't sensed in years. _I don't know how...I can't understand how...but this child...._ Without realizing it, a tear of bittersweet melancholia and joy rolled down the cheek of the ancient woman, the lone tear tracked along the myriad maze of skin that made up the Amazon elder's face. Wiping away the tear, she handed Rin back to Nodoka sighing, "The baby just reminds me of all that I have lost, all of my selfishness." 

Neither of the Saotomes could answer that one. Cologne had pushed away her granddaughter and great-granddaughter, and when it came to the one that remained, her Amazon pride and honor caused the death of so many, including Shampoo herself. There was nothing left for the old one, and only Asuka could carry on for her, hoping to take the old woman's legacy to a place where it should be. Holding the child close to herself, Nodoka looked at Cologne with understanding, and the older woman made eye contact as well. Something passed between them, a silent moment of the sisterhood, and wordlessly, Cologne turned and went up the stairs to check on the last remaining member of her family that she had left. 

~*~ 

Somewhat nestled at Kodachi's apartment for the past few days while the pair recuperated from their wounds, Miko had plenty of time to think about what she had to say now to her closest friend; the priestess found it to be the hardest thing she'd ever had to say. "Kodachi-dono, I have to confess...I don't know if I've done the right thing or not." There was fear in Miko's eyes, the sort that showed a woman unsure of what was going on and what would be the next step in her life. In the aftermath of the situation at the Saotome home, Miko called her fellow priests at the shrine to tell them she would be going on an indefinite sabbatical and she wasn't sure when--or if--she would return. The reason for that was simple: in the past week or so she'd discovered a life and a family; maybe not in the traditional sense, but it was enough to go by to remind her that she still had a life to lead outside of the cloth and that the evil person she may have been once could only be countered by the person she was now. 

Passing her a glass of water, Kodachi looked at her friend and smiled. "Miko, trust me, okay? You've done the right thing. Once we're done helping Ranma and Hikaru in Europe, we'll get you on the right track. Even if it means that Midori and I have to move into a larger apartment, okay? You're with friends now, gal. Get used to it." Kodachi bent down and picked up her overly plush cat, cuddling the gray mass of purring fur to her. "See? Even Nezumi agrees, Miko-chan." 

The priestess smiled, still feeling self-conscious about wearing something other than the vestments she was used to. Currently adorned with a tubetop and jeans courtesy of Kodachi, Miko felt very weird, as though everyone and everything were staring at her. It was not something she was accustomed to in any way shape or form, and definitely not something she liked. 

"I'm home," a high-pitched voice squealed, then immediately bolted through the vicinity, tackling Kodachi in a speedy blur. "Oh, oh, oh, my Kodachi!" the figure cooed, completely glomped around the larger woman. Kodachi groaned, trying to straighten herself up, but it made it difficult trying to do so with the additional body weight added. 

As Miko watched on in surprise, Kodachi finally managed to peel off the other form, turning and trying to contain both laughter and frustration. "Midori, you **do** realize I'm not going to live to see the next day if you continue to do that, ne?" 

"But I'm only trying to show my love for my dear Ko-chan," Midori replied, a bit abashed. 

It was during this conversation that Miko got her first good look at Shintaro Midori, Kodachi's roommate and best friend. The girl was smaller, more willowy and petite, but judging by Kodachi-dono's groan, the girl had serious strength. With her long grass-green hair draping down her back, festooned by a bow; and her aqua-green eyes covered by a pair of nondescript eyeglasses, it made the girl seem far younger than she probably was. The fact that she was in her mid-twenties and still had a squeaky voice didn't do much to help either. 

However embarrassed Midori was by Kodachi's mild scolding, it didn't last long. "Well, I picked up the passports at the prefectural services building like you asked, then went to that place downtown for Miko-san's. Although why her passport had to be picked up at a different location than ours is beyond me." The emerald-haired girl handed Kodachi a small but bulky packet. "Anyways, afterwards, I made sure that our reservations for Paris are rea--" 

Kodachi put her hands up, already knowing what the other girl was going to say. "Look, Mi-chan, you don't have to come. I know you--" The Dancing Rose found herself silenced by a slender finger from the younger girl, and there was no way to mistake the look of respect, loyalty and love the smaller girl had for Kodachi. 

"Ko-chan," Midori spoke, apparently giving a speech that she rehearsed for the longest time, "you've been protecting me since the first day I met you back at St. Hebereke's. When I ran into you again in Roppongi, you saved me and helped me back on my feet. I have a debt to you that I can never repay. 

"Now you need help. Your sister-in-law was murdered, and I know you're hurting. I know Miko-san and you are going out there to go and fight to restore justice to your family name, but you shouldn't handle the pain alone, Ko-chan. I won't let you handle the pain alone. Your sister-in-law deserves to have her murderers brought to justice, Ko-chan, but she doesn't deserve to be a banner of revenge, and you shouldn't burn with blind vengeance. 

"I want to take that pain away from you any way I can, Ko-chan; I'll do whatever I have to do in order to take that pain away from you. I've always wanted to be whatever you wanted me to be--maybe that sounds crazy, but that's how I feel. I owe you so much, Ko-chan, and I love you so dearly, and I'll always be here for you. Don't send me away, Ko-chan. Not when you need me." The last she punctuated with a hug to Kodachi, not the usual glomping variety, but one that was actually tender and full of unfulfilled promise and need. 

"Thank you," the Dancing Rose murmured as she returned the embrace. For so long, Kodachi realized, she thought she was basically alone in the world, and now, just like Miko, she discovered she had family and friends. The three of them were really sides of the same diamond and truly deserved each other in any way that was to come. Come what may, she knew that the three of them formed a triumvirate of sorts, three people that would need each other in the times ahead. Still embracing her friend, Kodachi blinked away the tears from her eyes and offered, "How much have you kept up with your gymkata skills, Mi-chan?" 

Midori looked up at her friend, her eyes filled with tears of bliss, knowing she wasn't going to be left behind. "I was on the team as the Yari specialist, remember? I wasn't there for combat, I was there for the archery techniques." Flexing her arm gently, she said, "An' I'm still a pretty fair shot when it comes to that." 

Kodachi laughed. "Miko, Mi-chan, I think that by this time tomorrow, we'll be on the way to fulfilling the promises I made to the children. We'll make those guys pay for what they did to Kasumi. I have to show them when they step on one of us, we all fight back." 

The Shinto priestess nodded but added, "What of the others in Europe that Saotome-sensei mentioned? Shouldn't we try to contact them? Also, do we even know if we can--I don't think we know where they are at the moment, and it may not be easy to locate them. That may be something to take into account." 

"You might be right, Miko-san," Midori agreed. "Is there a way you can contact your brother or something, Ko-chan?" 

Kodachi shook her head in the negative. "No, I wouldn't know where to begin, and Kasumi was the only one who knew where they went. We'll have to wing this on our own, but I'm confident that we should have little problem finding them. After all, we know that whoever it is, they're hiring mercenaries and also have some contacts to a few ninja and possibly Yakuza clans." 

"Why do you say that?" Midori and Miko said simultaneously, without intending to. 

"I don't know. But I can have two more days before we head off to Paris, and I can query more of my family's old contacts. After all, if they could come up with a passport for Miko, they can certainly should be able to dig up some clues where we can search, right?" Reaching into the package Midori had handed her, Kodachi pulled out a brown vinyl-bound booklet and tossed it to Miko. 

Miko caught it, looking at it for what seemed like the longest time. She remembered her words from only a scant week ago: _Maybe this is even where my life will lead, its next step. It feels so natural and so right, that it could very well be--_

"Miko, did you hear what I said?" Kodachi repeated, staring at the amethyst-haired woman. 

"I'm sorry, my mind had wandered for a second," Miko smiled at her friend, proud to know this wonderful woman. "But is this real?" 

Kodachi grinned affably. "Let's just say that as far as the Japanese government is concerned, that is who you are now. As far as I'm concerned--and I daresay the Saotomes and anyone else in the family--that will stick stronger than any glue. To the whole world, that is who you've always been, and always will be." Kodachi walked over to the girl and gave her a broad hug. "Welcome to our family, cousin Miko." 

The smile and embrace warmed Miko's heart, just as the writing on the passport did. Kuno Kodachi had closed the circle on the priestess' life, filled in the missing space. Now and forever, whomever Miko had been in the past, would stay that way. That was another person who was gone, and certainly not the person who would ever answer to the name that Miko saw emblazoned on her passport: 

**PASSPORT SERIAL NUMBER: QEWR6665SG-EEW5W6RW-56525 **

FAMILY NAME: TENDO GIVEN NAME: MIKO 

~*~ 

The construction crews were off the day the demon burst from the earth; otherwise, they would have cowered in fear. With a blast of deep indigo energy, Fuitamu Keiei clawed her way free of the remains of the dojo, a level of rage in her eyes so fierce, one would have already thought her to be insane if she wasn't already...which she surely was. Pulling her sooty, dust-coated body free of the final fragments, she collapsed momentarily on the lawn of the Saotome property, gulping massive gasps of air into her lungs, every so often each large intake of break punctuated by a spastic cough of blood. 

As she wiped the streamer of red from her lips, the Black Blade looked around at the carnage around her. The whole property was absolutely destroyed, the charred remnants of the house still bearing the stench of fire. There were chalkmarks on the grass indicative of where bodies had lain; the whole of the property was cordoned off by the familiar yellow plastic tape that law enforcement agencies used worldwide. Keiei started to shake as if emerging from a frozen lake, as a hand of icicles tore its way down her back. 

_My baby...he's gone!_ With certainty, she knew that her son was not at the bottom of the rubble that had been the training hall. She would have known if it had been so; all mothers knew their sons. _If he's gone, that only means one thing--**that godsbedamned bitch Nabiki is STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!**_ Rearing her head back to howl in unearthly pain, Keiei bellowed out a pained cry of anguish and despair, the kind she never felt in her life before. To lose Ranma and her son years ago was pure shame. To lose them now, just when she'd fought through all of this to gain them back was the hardest slap in the face she'd ever received. Keiei walked back to the rubble, rooting around for it and after a few minutes, found what she was looking for. Though there was no time to prepare for the full ritual version of seppuku, hagakure would have to suffice. Ironically, she would be doing it on the grounds of her beloved husband's home, the only family in a sense that she had left. That thought did not escape her as she lay the black blade on the grass, kneeling and preparing for the last moments of her life. 

_Though I leave this life now, my husband, my child, I love you both dearly and will watch for you in the beyond._ Taking the katana into her hands, Fuitamu Keiei raised the edge to her throat, ready to take her own life. The blade, despite the battle with her half-sister, was still fairly sharp and would suffice; if it wasn't as much as it used to be, once she was dead it wouldn't matter anyway. The sole irony that stood was that this would be the end for the ebon katana, which after someone found her body, would probably dispose of the sword, not giving it the proper respect. It would be destroyed, dead and gone... 

Those words repeated themselves in her mind, then once more. She saw Saotome Nabiki die, felt it despite the ki onslaught. She remembered that Asuka had shielded the children for some inconceivable reason. There had to be an answer in that somewhere.... 

Just past the range of her vision, obscured by the wall, voices wafted to her, each word seeming to bring the explanation that was just waiting to be revealed: 

"Mitsukake, man, I hope your dad's alright. Did they say why he attacked the Saotomes?" 

The youth named Mitsukake answered, his voice tight and filled with confusion. "They don't know. The police can't explain anything. They can't explain at all what happened, and until they get the chance to interview Saotome-sensei, they're not going to get an answer." There was a pause, a sigh, then further words: "It makes no sense. A good portion of the neighborhood attacks the local martial arts dojo and gets creamed, and when they wake up they can't explain it? Sounds like the police aren't seeing what they should see." 

"Huh? I don't get it." 

A third one chimed in, his voice sounding as though he were speaking for dramatic effect. "C'mon, fellas, you know what it is. Magic--black magic, evil, like they use in the Western nations." 

The first boy laughed. "Kenzo, stop with the theatrics. Magic, what a joke!" 

Kenzo spoke up. "Beware my words, Mitsuru. You'll see I'm right. Why, some people even said that a girl dressed in Chinese clothing showed up here earlier last night. I'll bet it was one of those Chinese Amazons Saotome-sensei was talking about--you know what he says about them, right?" 

Keiei heard those words and clarity sank in. She knew Saotome Nabiki was dead. But why had Asuka chosen to intervene in a situation, especially after the two hadn't encountered each other in years? The answer seemed to repeat itself once and again, and Keiei's fractured mind came up with a thousand possible reasons as to what happened, but one continually came back and settled upon her mind: the White Lily had arrived just at the same time Nabiki was on the ropes. When Nabiki died, there was no trace of her, but Asuka, who the blast had hit straight on, survived without a hitch. 

Keiei's jaw dropped at the realization of what that meant: _How could one person be that...but that would mean that...._ Keiei dropped the shocked look immediately and thought about it, her analytical mind running through the chances of it. Yes, she'd heard of it before, but it was always thought to be a myth, something that was not ever possible. 

Standing up gently, the woman known as the Black Blade sheathed her katana, deciding that her death would have to be postponed. She couldn't allow herself to die. Somewhere out there was the witch, living in the body of her half-sister, still holding Keiei's son and possibly husband as well. As long as she held breath, Fuitamu Keiei would tackle any seemingly insurmountable obstacle in order to get back what was most important to her. 

"Ranma," she whispered, "hear me, my one and only love, my dearest husband. Give me a sign so I can carry on our struggle." Without being aware of where she was going, she found herself in the middle of the burnt husk of the home. Her feet idly sifting through the ashes of the damaged place, one sift unearthed a smoke-scored and slightly burnt picture. In it was Ranma and his son; someone was holding the baby and the face was burnt away, but Keiei didn't have to see the face; she knew in an instant who it was. 

"Ranma...don't give up love, remember that I'm coming for you and our son." Keiei held the picture close to her heart, tears of joy coming to her eyes as a beatific smile came to her face. She didn't remember when she took that picture with them, but it had to be her holding their son. It had to be, because she was the woman in the right here; anything else would be heresy. When the final score would be tallied, it would be the Saotomes, Ranma and Keiei and their son, together at last and for good. 

Keiei wasn't sure how long she stayed standing in that spot, but when she regained awareness of her surroundings she noticed that several hours had passed; the sun had dipped from noon to long over the horizon, and night was coming to pass. It didn't matter though; she was too filled with joy to let a trifle as a lost period of time bother her. In fact, Keiei was so happy at the moment, she even was gentle with the foolish police officer who tried to arrest her for trespassing. As she sheathed her katana and left the property, she was confident that given prompt medical care, the officer might be able to have his hand successfully reattached again. 

Keiei headed towards the train station, a beatific smile on her face. _Nabiki, wherever you are, you can't hide forever. I'll get my family back from you, it's only a matter of time._ Looking at the stars and wishing on the brightest of them, she whispered, "Have courage, my loves. I'm coming. Wait for me." Rounding a corner, Keiei disappeared into the inky Kyoto night. 

~*~ 

In the infirmary room at the Piazza Nero, Estima stared at the ceiling, depressed. Though the mission had lost almost all of the members and the primary objective had failed, at least they were able to pick up some valuable data and come up with a new angle to the operation that could lead to a bigger success than the first one. Sharan himself had put in a commendation for Estima, crediting her with far more restraint and responsibility than Dacia and the others had. That restraint, he further added, had enabled him to succeed in his part of the operation, and had deflected any detection of his own presence. 

_It is a shame that he is gaijin,_ Estima mused, thinking of Sharan, _or else he would make a decent prospect for a husband. But I am kunoichi and retainer to Lady Botan, and he is a scientist for an organization that barely tolerates their allies. He may not be as barbaric as some of the others, but it is something that we cannot sort out until the end of this war._

There was a knock at the door, and the kitsune kunoichi turned to look at the new person entering the room. "Are you asleep, Aikawa-chan, or do you mind a visit?" The voice was cheery and bright and indicative of the person. Just the presence of Lady Botan brought a grin to the ninja's face. "Oh, you've been hurt," the Japanese officer said with a frown, and it was clear to see there was visible pain on her face. 

"I'm glad to see you, my lady," Estima said reverently. "I am always glad for your visits." 

"'My lady?' Must you always be so formal, Aikawa-chan?" Berlina leaned forward and hugged her old friend. "You're practically part of my family, and you've been with us forever!" 

"I know that, Berlina-dono, but we are in a war right now. I must follow the rules of the blade and the art of war. If not for that, I would be happy to be with you, Botan-chan, because we were like sisters before the war, and after it's over, maybe we can go back to being that way again." 

"Oh, I wish we could now," Berlina pouted, and it was so silly, Estima had to laugh. The dam broken, the two old friends continued to converse about old times and such. When Estima revealed to Berlina that she saw the old home, the Japanese officer hugged her friend all the more, and over the course of Berlina's visit, Estima almost forgot the rage and humiliation delivered on her during the mission. 

Almost. _Count yourselves lucky for now, dancer and priestess. You have escaped me for the moment, but eventually I will return, and when I do, you will not be long for this world. I am Kukogawa Aikawa, and as a kitsune kunoichi, this I vow!_ For the briefest second, the eyes of the hospitalized woman flared with an intense rage. However, it eventually subsided into the normal depths. 

~*~ 

Barina turned to Sharan, a smile on his face. "Good work, mien fruend. From what I saw, you've done the fatherland proud. On another note, you also got rid of Dacia and his lackeys. Now we can have another, more levelheaded officer assigned to command the infantry units." 

Sharan nodded to his friend. "Barina, old friend, you don't know how hard it was to be on the world you were born on and not being able to go home. Even if I returned to my old hometown of Landstuhl, there is nothing there for us anymore. Our way of life has been defeated, destroyed and our countrymen corrupted by the inferior ones." 

The other mage nodded in sympathy. "Yes, I have often wondered that myself, and we have lost a lot of people in this conflict, my sister included. But I can assure you, thanks to the efforts of you and the...Japanese combatant...we now have the means to turn the tide of the war back to our favor and put the savor of victory in our hands. It may not be tomorrow, but eventually you and I will be able to march victoriously down the streets of Berlin and we can toast a brau or two to this moment in time when we changed the world again!" Barina laughed and clapped his friend on the back, his enthusiasm infectious for the moment. 

The recipient of the clap gave his friend a weary but kind smile. "I'll be counting on it, you can bet on that." His eyes scanned the nearby visual screen and read the data on it. "So when will Herr Diamler give us the plans for this upcoming operation?" 

"Patience my friend, patience. Soon enough, we'll have that information. Right now, Daimler is personally inspecting the laboratory we'll use as well as all the equipment. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure we'll know soon enough." 

Sharan gave his friend an odd look. "You don't think...?" 

Barina grinned. "Daimler? Never. His heart only beats for the fatherland, not for some flesh-and-blood girl--and certainly not some upright animal." 

~*~ 

In all his years of life, the man known as Daimler had never known love. Duty, yes. Respect, of course. Even friendship and loyalty. But love, love--now there was an emotion that eluded him. Granted, he'd caught the eye of many a woman in his time, and we was well versed in what to do with them, but none of them had ever caught the attention of his heart, much less held it firmer than the confinement facilities Gobbels was building. To love a good Aryan woman, of fair skin and pure blood was alien to him. To love one of these semi-intelligent inferiors, such as the Japanese contingent, or worse--one of the non-Cephiran or Autozamians--would border on heresy. 

Yet here he was, gazing at the most beautiful face in the world, even if she was in a comatose state. He traced her body curves, an easy thing to do since she was completely nude on the laboratory table. She had fair skin, certes, but the shape of the eyes and face gave it away--she was one of the inferior. Worse, she was not one of the "trusted" Japanese that served with him, but a prisoner from the future, where the Axis was lost forever. 

He looked at the name, translated into German on the placard. _Kasumi._ Her name meant fog, and it suited her well; her beauty was ethereal, transcendent; she was the perfect maiden of a thousand fairy tales rolled into one. Other than her race, her one flaw was that if what Sharan said was true, this woman was related either to the Pillar or her husband, and was even more important as a potential tool than their children. 

Regardless, he could feel a power deep within her, inexplicable but very vibrant and alive. For that purpose alone she had to die, so that his plan could succeed. In the end, Daimler gave all for the Reich and the life he believed in; the Fuhrer would expect no less of him. 

"I promise you this, Frau Kasumi," he whispered into her ear. "You'll feel no pain, even if I have to perform the operations myself. I promise you that." Bending down slightly, he kissed her gently on the lips, and though the sleeping beauty failed to awaken, the leader of the Vanden Plaz felt something of himself stir. For a moment, he considered what his men were doing to the Water Knight in the dungeon and considered a variation of the theme here; he would be gentler to her and would never cause her harm. But a second later he knew even that was a risk; should his seed find root within her, it could throw their readings off. Secondly and more dangerous, though, was the fact that he might consider taking her to wed, and what sort of signal would that send to his men--stout, loyal Aryan, Cephiran and Autozamian soldiers zealous to the cause? 

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way," he whispered once more. "Maybe in another life. We shall see." Caressing her perfect face one final time, the leader of the Vanden Plaz turned his back on love and left the room. The mission counted now, and if love should raise its head again, he would be considered truly lucky. If not, then it was just one more sacrifice that he would commit for his cause. The Fuhrer was gone on their homeworld; sad as it was, nothing could be done about that. But so long as the spirit of the Aryan beat in the heart of Daimler and his followers, the dream would be a reality, and the Commander of the Vanden Plaz would ensure that the Fourth Reich would be built, a shining ideal that he and the others aspired to. 

Whistling an old German tune to himself, he rounded the corner, headed for his quarters, when one of the newer officers--a Cephiran who'd been enlightened to the error of his ways--saluted him and stood at attention, apparently to pass him some news. Daimler saluted back and allowed the junior to report. 

"Lord Daimler," the officer announced with a smile that bordered on absolute pride, "we've just received some excellent news from a patrol out on the western edge. If what they're saying can be confirmed, we have the Pillar herself as a prisoner!"

NEXT  
**_Part Nine: Bai-bai, Bu-ru_**

**_Author's Notes: _**

Well, this was an interesting chapter to do. I wanted to show that life on Earth continues on, and since we are talking about Nerima, life isn't always calm just because Ranma isn't there. Besides, I did have a couple of things to do in this chapter that would have an impact down a ways in the series, so.... 

I realize this was a little longer than the average chapter (okay, a **lot** longer ^_^;), but let's be honest: there was quite a bit of ground to cover (no pun intended) in this particular issue. 

Massive amounts of thanks go to Rob for his invaluable assistance for this section. A person who's been my personal fanfic mentor for the longest time, he refused to take credit for the amount of work he did on **_Duet_** 4 (only a few people knew that he'd actually written the lion's share--almost all--of that Part when I came close to quitting fanfiction). Since our styles are so similar, he's easily able to step in and work with what I have. Additionally, he's a god when it comes to research on Japan; any mistakes in this are clearly mine and not due to him. 

Next chapter: the return of Ranma and Hikaru to these pages, not to mention an itty-bitty rescue attempt…. ^_~  
--Libby 

~*~ 

It's been fun working with **_Duet_** again, but I really have to figure out sometime how I get suckered into these guest spots.... ^_^;;;  
--Rob


End file.
